Shattering Of The Silver Light
by Silvermoonlight GJ
Summary: In a world where Xena is the Empress of Greece she has come to know what it means to be alone. That world is about to change though, as a person appears who will shake the very foundations of her beliefs and turn everything upside down.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer. This story contains violence, as well as love between two adult women.

Disclaimer. The Xena Warrior Princess series and its characters are all copyrighted property of MCA/universal

Disclaimer. This story is based on When Fates Collide and is set in an Alternate Universe.

_PROLOGUE_

"_And lo, the beast looked upon the face of beauty, and beauty stayed his hand."_

I've heard that line a thousand times, yet I've never understood its meaning not until now. How I perceived everything was wrong I had it all backwards. I believed monsters could destroy you, I believed that they could consume you and in part that's right. Its just she has consumed me but not in the way I ever thought possible. I'm afraid, I'm terrified and yet as I stand here watching her pace in that manner she does when something's bothering her, when I'm here with her I feel that I'm home. I now need to go in to the room I have so much to say and I haven't even begun. They say that taking the first step is easy yet I'm finding this so hard. She's fought me all the way right from the very beginning no one has ever fought me so much and I confess she's been a pain in the ass at times. She can be stubborn, difficult and she says just what she feels but I guess that's why I'm so attracted to her.

She wants to fight to survive to be someone, she survives despite being what she is she endures despite all that's put on her shoulders and she sees the world in a way I could never envision. Gods I love her and I need to tell her, I watch her in the light of her room I know I want to be with her for the rest of my life. I've never been so sure of anything in my life. We were both forced in to positions of power with out our consent and have been forced to make very difficult choices. Those choices have shaped us and moulded us both in ways we don't wish and cannot change. I feel for the first time in a long time that the things are crystal clear like a water spring in the early morning light. All this began some time ago when I took a long walk in the darkness one night and found something I shouldn't have, which changed everything.

_In the Central Palace of Corinth six months ago_

Betrayal it's a word I've come to know very well in these past five years, it's a word that fills me with self loathing and doubt. My name is Xena and I'm the ruler of Greece. I own every part of it from Sparta to Crete and right up to Thrace, everything beyond that used to be mine but not anymore, not since my betrayal. I was a fool I believed in the nobility of Julius Caesar he was my husband and I loved him. We both ruled Rome and the whole of Greece together for six years I was Empress. I was a fool for trusting him and for loving him and not seeing the truth, which was that I was his wife for no more than reason that I held peace over Greece.

He always intended to kill me, my death would have meant that Greece would have been his but he failed. I saw the truth and saw my destiny I saw the hired gladiator who had been sent to my room to kill me. He didn't live to talk about his actions, no I made sure that he died in that room but not before he told me the truth, which was that my death had to be made to look like an accident so my husband could take full control of Greece. Caesar forgot my back ground I was a warrior long before I was ruler, I was never a decadent spoilt roman wife. Though I may have dressed like one at times I still trained as a warrior and kept my skills sharp. I had to make a hard choice that night and I made it an ultimate act of revenge, I made sure that he died by my hand.

It wasn't a good death for him, the drop from the balcony was long and dark and his skull cracked open when he hit the ground. I'm not proud of what I did. I believe in honour and using my skills to save others and to help those who ask for it. Julius Caesar and I built this united world together as a couple and it all fell apart in an illusion and a lie. I had no choice but to flee Rome I could never rule Rome, as women cannot seat the throne, only a man chosen by the Roman senate can do so. It's true I could have stayed around to watch a new Caesar take the throne. I would never have been Empress again though and I feared that I'd never know peace, I'd be forever be looking over my shoulder for the next person trying to kill me.

I could have dealt with it but I saw no life in it, so I came back to Greece which was always mine Rome has no power over my country. I united this land through good deeds and I gave my soul to make it great, I didn't conquer it, I brought it together through diplomacy. I am now its Empress or at least that's what they call me. I should be happy I have control over my people and their happy but deep down I'm not happy. I find myself feeling so alone in side the very walls of my own palace. There is not a single Roman inside these walls their all Greek men and women, but despite that it changes nothing I don't trust any of them fully.

I treat them well but keep them all at arms length, there are no slaves here slavery is illegal through out my whole land. I guess I'm just unhappy and depressed because I feel so alone here. I don't have friends and I can't really make friends here. I guess that's why I find myself here alone in my room drinking to take away the unhappiness. I have never let anyone see me drunk I always keep it to myself I can't afford for them to see my weakness. When they saw my weakness in Rome it nearly caused my death, I must be strong they must never see my pain or know how I truly feel about being alone. Four years have passed since I left Rome and I feel like I'm just going through the motions now. I have no hire and my throne here is not secure.

Ever since I got here I've had to push away the advances of nobles who want power, my not having a child is another weakness and they know this. I wish I could conceive gods knows I've tried but I have not been able to get pregnant and that makes me even more depressed I have no child and no one really loves me in the way I'd like. After I killed my husband I never wanted another relationship I won't lie though since my return to Greece I've had sex with many noble men and women but it always felt dissatisfying and hollow like there was nothing really there. Maybe that's why I gave up that need for sex to satisfy myself a year after returning because I realized it didn't give me anything and it didn't make me happy.

I know that none of those who lay in my bed loved or cared for me they just wanted to ether boast about their time with me or they did it because they wanted something from me. Gods I'm bored, bored of everything I need to take a walk to clear my mind. I don't go around my own palace much and now feels like a good time to do so. Xena slowly got to her feet pushing her empty goblet aside she could feel the alcohol sinking in to her senses. She breathed in ignoring it as she walked out of her lavish study slamming the door behind her. It was dark and there were candle lit all around the halls to light passages but there was little or no movement or sound apart from the royal guards boots hitting the soft carpets as they did there rounds.

She began to walk through the long corridors not really caring where she was going it was very late at night and all her servants were in bed for the most part. She took in a deep breath walking down the long steps in to the outside courtyard. Despite all the glory of her palace with its white pillars and beautiful gardens and beautiful fountains and statues it felt like a tomb, a tomb which she was dying in slowly. She didn't go out much anymore and she did all her official business in her study or she used main throne room. She did the meetings and the parties though when need be but it was more to keep the people whose kingdoms she owned happy. Not because she cared for their company she just played the good hostess as was custom because it was expected of her.

She looked up catching a glimpse of the moon which was high in the sky and so far out of her reach. She breathed in painfully walking towards the old dungeon which had been out of use for a while. Three months ago someone had once again being hung outside her palace for trying to assassinate her in broad daylight in her own palace the betrayer had been some one who she had been part of her palace staff. A professional named Yet and he was insane but brilliant at covering his tracks and playing his role perfectly, it would have been a perfect hit she'd had her back turned she wouldn't have seen it coming if not for his reflection in a shield on the wall. She'd heard that he was good and he was she hadn't even heard his dagger leave its scabbard.

She'd missed the strike but what had brought him to his knees was a crossbow bolt in his knee. She knew who had sent him he was one of the three identical triplets the other was Jace who was a flamboyant warrior and a masochist. The leader though and the constant thorn in her side was Joxer the warlord king so to speak. She hated him, she'd never been able to find his hide out and she'd give anything to kill that bastard. He was constantly hitting regions of Greece and pillaging. He had no interest in slavery but he liked gold and he was happy to raid temples of the gods and kill anyone who got in his way, for two years she'd put up with him stealing from her people.

Some how she'd hoped that the public hanging of his youngest brother would get his attention and bring him in to the open. Of course she should have known better he was the thinker of the three, it was one of the reasons he was in charge. Because he was the strategists unlike the other two who were pure killers. She opened the metal creaking door to the dungeons watching as the young guard close by looked up the certainty in his eyes. "Empress?" She eased up her hand. "I'm just walking, there's no need to be concerned." The guard breathed in deeply. "But walking down here alone Empress? This is not a nice place for you to see, plus some say it's haunted."

Xena raised an eyebrow finally something interesting. "Do they now?" The guard breathed in looking uncomfortable. "Well they do it's an odd story Empress, they say that one of the pits in the bellow level screams at night. They always find it odd because the pits have been out of use for over a century and you do not use them as a punishment." Xena eyed the young man adjusting her sword slightly which was attached to her belt. "I realize that my palace was built on the ruins of an older one are the pits from the old palace?" The guard nodded. "They say that King Lycaon himself built the old palace before he lost control and was forced back in to Arcadia apparently he used to throw people in the pits so they'd starve and die."

He shook his head. "That's what I heard though Empress but it could be all rumour." Xena looked up slightly she'd heard so many rumours regarding the old palace as well. When she'd come to Corinth after escaping Rome the old palace had been in ruins, it had been the perfect place for her to set up her strong hold she had her people tear down most of the ruins. They'd then spent three years rebuilding the place in to the beautiful palace it was today. She walked forward looking at the cells before turning to the guard. "I think I'll be fine, thank you for your concern though." She watched as the guard nodded as she passed him by looking at the dimly lit corridors. She hardly ever walked her own palace despite that she'd lived here for such a long amount of time.

She carried on walking through the shadows seeing the empty cells in there rows she looked down catching sight of the ancient steps which led to the lower level. A level which wasn't built by her, it was the reminisce off a older cruller time when King Lycaon had been king and had shown no mercy instead he enjoyed watching those he hated suffer. She could still see the ancient dried blood stains haunting the wall she put her hands on the old stone as she caught sight of the deep pits people which people were lowered in to using a flat bed and a winding cog mechanism which was the same as they used in Rome to bring animals in to the arena, she could see the old rusty turning handles by each pit.

She moved closer to the pits seeing only pitch black darkness bellow she put her finger on one of the thick chains which was part of the pulley system. It was hardly surprising that people would think there would ghosts here this place was dismal and cold. The only light in this whole room was from a lit torch behind her. She walked over to the old metal torch looking at it, it seemed odd that someone would even light a torch here, why bother? There was no one here, may be it was lit purely so people would know where they going, but even then it seemed odd. There were plenty of oil burning touch mounts above the stairs to take down in to this area, so why have this one lit all the time?

She breathed in tapping the old fire torch seeing the rusted old palace designs. There was so much about the old palace that she didn't know and didn't understand and probably never would. She turned on her heels only to stop as a scratching sound hit her ears she felt her eyes dart as she looked around the half lit room. She stepped away from the wall half expected to see a rat run past her feet by but instead she saw nothing. The scratching sound came again only much loudly then there was silent once more. She moved forward realizing that the sound was loud because it was echoing from one of the pits, she rolled her eyes it was probably a male peacock.

She had been given two males and two hens as a gift from one of her royal guests two years back and frankly she hated the damn birds. The male birds did nothing but parade around her royal gardens like they owned the place and they had an annoying habit of going in side the palace itself and displaying. They also got stuck in places they shouldn't like down the deep pits where the gardeners were working putting statues in to the ground. The royal guest who had given her them had said that they matched the blue of her eyes. As far as she was concerned they didn't match her in any way they were noisy and annoying and she wished she could get rid of them.

No doubt one of them had fallen down the pit and was trying to find its way out she moved closer to the pit where the scratching sound had come from. She leaned down in to the darkness of the pit only to pull back as a horrible smell hit her nose. It was the intense smell or urine among other things. She put a hand to her nose as stepped something was very wrong here! She stood up fully grabbing the old torch pulling it free from its holder as she walked over to the pit pulling the touch outwards as she put a hand on her nose again. She hated the smell of rotting battle fields and though this smell was different it was just as pungent.

Prisoners were always given water in her cells to wash with what ever was down here hadn't been given water to wash with. She lowered the flaming torch watching as it lit up the pit fully. She felt herself freeze in shock as what had been causing the smell came in to view. A figure was laying at the bottom of the pit on its side unmoving only the persons long overgrown nails were moving as they scuffed against the stone. She could see long mattered dirty hair it was so dirty that she couldn't make out the colour. She couldn't even tell the gender from this distance because the person was so dirty. How in Tartarus had this person gotten down here!? Her warriors weren't allowed to throw anyone in these pits it was against the rules.

Worse still was that just by looking at the hair she could see that this person had been down here for a very long time. She moved to the side grabbing the old metal turning handle as she put the torch back in its holder. She didn't think as she turned it with all her might hearing the creaking as the huge lower section started to rise bringing up the person along with it. She jammed her leather boot in to the wall as she turned harder ignoring the pain in her palms as the huge section came up fully. She forced the handle in to its locked position as she grabbed the torch again moving towards the person who didn't move as she came closer. She could see now why that was they were starved, so much so that she could see bones under the skin.

They were very close to death she could tell from where she was standing and that disgusted her even more. She didn't starve prisoners her state prisons had three rules. Torture was only allowed if it was necessary and in the best interest of Greece and prisoners were always to be given food and water to wash with. She turned hearing the thundering as the guard who'd been looking after the area came running towards her. He'd obviously heard the sound and thought that she was in trouble. She watched as he ran down old steps stopping in front of her the shock showing in his face as he eyed the fallen figure in front of her.

She felt her teeth grind together. "What is the meaning of this!?" The guard eyed her then the starving figure before speaking in a small voice. "I had no idea." Xena eased out her hand pointing to the figure trying to control her rage. "You don't know who this is?!" She watched as the guard raised his hand. "No Empress, there aren't meant to be any prisoners down here." He breathed in sharply. "No one above me told me anything about anyone being in here. There's nothing even in our records, you have to believe me." Xena looked at him for a long moment he wasn't lying she could see it in his eyes that he was as confused as her about this. She breathed in deeply somehow she knew she'd have to deal with this later now was not the time.

She moved towards the person ignoring the smell as she took both their hands dragging them clear off the pits wooden plate in one swift movement. She leaned down seeing the tatters of what had been clothes she moved quickly putting her hand on the neck feeling a very swallow pulse. There was so much bone that it was hard to tell gender. She opened one of the eyes only to see an over dilated pupil which made the eye colour impossible to make out. She turned sharply eyeing him. "Get Phantasos the healer now!" She watched as the guard vanished out of sight doing as his told. She realized now that time was very much off the essence, this person who ever he or she was, was going to die very soon if they didn't get medical attention.

End of part 1

Silvermoonlight.

I confess this is a very much a guilty pleasure story on my part, I've always wanted to write a Conqueror story, but not the Conqueror of Hercules Armageddon Now. Instead this is set in the world of the Empress from When Fates Collide, the story is based on an idea I've had floating around in my head for a number of years. This story brings in characters from all The Waking Light series stories and it will run along side, Embrace The Waking Light.


	2. Shattering Of The Silver Light

_SHATTERING OF THE SILVER LIGHT_

I stand and watch the head healer and his two apprentices from the doorway the person has been moved to the healing quarters. It's been four long hours and the sun is now going up in the sky. I'm very tired now, I can feel it in my bones, I should go and sleep and yet I can't there are two many unanswered questioned and they are plaguing my mind. I've watched them work tirelessly cleaning and washing this person they've had to cut all the hair away leaving the only part that was any good very short. It was so mattered and dreadlocked that there was nothing else that could be done. The body was cleaned and washed, finally revealing the gender which is female.

She's a young woman in her mid twenties from the look of things, they've also had to feed her water very slowly and only as much as she can handle. She is so weak that she can't even hold or lift a water skin. The hair colour is sun light blonde but the eye colour is still unknown and the room she in has been put in to darkness because she needs to shown light very slowly or it will damage her eyes. If her eyes can still see that is, because no one is really sure right now, all that is know is that she was in that pit for a long very long time her condition shows that. They've dressed her in a simple white robe which is easy to take on and off and put her in a warm bed. She's been in out of consciousness and it seems very clear to me that if she lives the night its going to be a long and painfully process for her in terms of getting well.

They will no doubt start her off on a diet similar to that of a gladiator in Rome which will be a barley rich porridge in small amounts which will help her put on weight. I honestly don't recognise this young woman but even the low light I can tell she has one very prominent feature on her lower right eyebrow which is a deep scar. It's old and long healed but it stands out as it was clearly made by a weapons blade. Maybe the tip of a sword or a knife blade but it's a very odd thing to see, maybe I say this because I'm used to seeing scars on warriors like myself. My body is a patch work off old scars from battle but this woman doesn't look like a warrior, she's small in stature and about half my height.

A petite blonde who right now looks very fragile in my mind, who is she? What is her name and where did she come from? I did not order for anyone to put down in that pit and I know now that someone will pay for this dearly for her suffering. This is why I don't trust anyone even in my own palace because I know things like this happen with out my consent. It's not the first time I've had one of my governors stealing from coffers before now and using it to please himself and not my people. I was angry then and I'm just as angry now that this starving woman was put down that pit for such a long time with out anyone knowing. No wonder the guards said it was haunted down there.

They couldn't have known that those screams were the screams of a woman crying out in the darkness for help. Or maybe she was crying out of insanity, I have no idea what that can do to a person. Being alone like that in the darkness having no where to relive yourself but the pit around you, it's disgusting to think that someone could suffer for so long like that. Some one must have been feeding her though since she was around this long, she was clearly there for a purpose. It just seemed that in these past weeks they lost interest. The food and water bowls were empty clearly someone wanted her to die down there in that darkness. I just wish she could speak maybe then she could tell me who did this to her.

I watch as Phantasos comes forward his long white and red robes swaying as he put his hand through his short white beard and white hair, he's in his forties and has been my royal healer ever since he saved my life four years ago in Rome. An arrow pieced me just above the chest on the battle field and if it weren't for him I would have died, he's the best at what he does and I trust his loyalty. I watch as he comes to stand next to me his eyes darting before he speaks. "Well if she survives the night then theirs hope for her, we've done everything we can. All we can do is keep feeding her and giving her water, she's young she might pull through." I fold my arms leaning against the door frame I've always liked his honestly, he never sugar coats anything.

I look up slowly before speaking. "Did she have anything to say who she was?" Phantasos breathed in deeply. "Well yes and no." He pulled out a leather woven chain which was quite thick and very long but not heavy. Its symbol was made of bone and was some sort of dragon or worm with red jewelled eyes eating its tail. "We couldn't see this under the dirt and mess she had it in her hand." Xena took the symbol looking at it for a long moment she recognised it, but she hadn't seen it in over ten years. "It's Ouroboros the ancient dragon god who is forever eating its tail he or she is meant to symbolize eternal recreation. This is an old god, much older than Greek gods or so they say." She looked at the symbol. "I thought though that no one worshipped this god anymore."

Phantasos raised an eyebrow. "Well she does and this pendent means a lot to her, she tried to close her hand when we found it, to stop us taking it. Clearly for her a half starving woman at deaths door this holds a lot of meaning for her, only those who truly value their symbols ever stop you taking them on the battle field when their close to death." Xena looked at the symbol before handing it back to him. "Let her have it back she'll need to for the coming weeks ahead of her." Phantasos nodded looking up slightly. "I understand I'll put it around her neck." He breathed in deeply. "What are you going to do now?" Xena put a hand on her face. "I'm going to go and get some rest then I'm going to find out who this woman is."

She turned sharply as the sound of hard boots smacking the ground hit the air she turned watching as Demetrius appeared. In essence he was the closest thing she had to a friend, though they had never really acted as friends despite that he had served with her before her marriage. After she'd returned to Greece he had once again wanted to serve under her and she had made him head of her army. Demetrius was in his late thirties with short black hair and a short black beard he had a long woven braid in his hair which hung over his shoulder. He was tall well muscled man with dark brown eyes who was the same height as she was. He was dressed in his full hoplite armour which was silver plated on both the chest plate and gauntlets.

He wasn't married but then nether was Phantasos not that she ever asked much about ether of their personal lives. She preferred to stay at a distance and always be formal with both of them. Demetrius breathed in deeply. "Empress I heard about what happened, how is the young woman doing?" Xena looked up slightly. "If she lives through tonight it'll be a long time before she gets well again." Demetrius adjusting one of his gauntlets as he looked up. "I did not know of any prisoner who was put down one of the pits the royal guard know the rules no one is allowed to put prisoners in that area." Xena looked in to the dark room again. "I know that you're not to blame for this but some one is, some one put her down there to die."

She folded her arms. "I need you to do something for me." Demetrius eased up his horse hair helmet. "What do you wish of me Empress?" Xena looked at the young woman again. "I need you to go to Chara and Phrixus and see if they can find anything in the records about this woman and who she is." Demetrius nodded. "Of course I'll see what I can do." Phantasos snorted. "If you see Chara tell her that she owes me three dinars." Demetrius rolled his eyes. "You know I am head of the royal guard not a messenger boy." Phantasos smirked. "Oh yes I know that, but I would be grateful." Demetrius shook his head. "Fine I'll do so, what was your bet over now?"

Phantasos felt his smile widen. "It's over whether or not Phrixus can work out of any words on that werewolf scroll he's got locked up in the study?" Demetrius grunted aloud. "No one can work out what that monsters parchment says all he can decipher are the odd sketches and that it, I expected more." Xena looked at them both for a long moment, she knew what they were talking about over four years ago she had found a scroll in a ruined temple in the Arcadia region. It was a monumental find the only one of its kind, a scroll revealing the history of the werewolf race. A scroll written in their own language which no one could yet decipher.

It was in essence a messed up version of the Greek language which didn't make much sense. It made even less sense since werewolves were monsters who killed people and had caused nothing but trouble for many years in Greece. She'd sent out an order to have them all hunted down and killed. Werewolf pelt was a high prized item on the Greek market as were their claws teeth and skulls. She'd first seen a werewolf in Rome when she'd been married to Julius Caesar. It had been brought in to an arena to fight four gladiators on a special night showing she had never seen anything so violent and brutal in her life.

It had torn the first gladiators head clean off and then ripped the others insides out, it was pure animal, pure rage, pure instinct. With out mercy or fear of death and even when the heavy armoured Murmillo had brought down the huge monster it had still ripped off both his arms. This only gladiator left the retiarius with his tall spear and net had finally finished the job. It was enough to make even her feel real fear Minotaur's and satyrs are intelligent and could speak but not werewolves they didn't speak at all. They had no humanity and they had no human form and little if anything was known about them. So to find a scroll like this one was a contradiction in every way.

To think that these monsters had a culture or even written word seemed shocking, it had caused so many arguments between the scribes of Athens who were desperate to see this scroll. She'd refused them all that privilege because first she wanted her best scribe to look at it personally and confirm that it was written by werewolves and not humans writing werewolf history. Personally she thought it was human's writing werewolf history she doubted that those monsters could hold a quill in their paws. Claws like theirs were for tearing man a sunder. She confessed that she have one of these monsters stuffed and mounted in the visitors study. It's more a show piece but it always turned heads, the royal guests were always in awe.

More because they all know how much trouble they cause I how many people they've killed and how they always attack at night. They've seen the blood and the bodies and the dying on the ground, men women children and they all asked that I enforce the werewolf hunting law and I did so with out question. For every werewolf that's killed fifty dinars are paid per head, or skull the body is there's to do what they want with. Normally its hacked up the pelts is sold and the claws and skulls become trophies. For the eccentric the blood is sold and used in medicine and for those who border on the unique and believe in such things, the heart and meat are sold for cooking and eating as some believe it will give them great strength.

I've never par taken in any of that but my trophy is enough to make my point clear I want these monsters to stop terrorizing my people and killing them. Even I find that scroll difficult to fathom but then who wouldn't. The world is full of contractions and strange things which make no sense or have no truth. She looked up meeting Demetrius's gaze. "I'm going to bed take care of this for me." Demetrius nodded calmly. "Yes Empress." Xena turned towards the corridor before meeting Phantasos concerned gaze. "When I wake up give me an update on how the young woman is doing?" Phantasos nodded looking up slightly. "Of course Empress." She walked away from the both of them she was so tired it had been a long night and she should be in some stupid meeting tomorrow. Probably the only perk of owning a land is that people have to wait on you at the end of a day. So they would have to wait on her tomorrow until she was ready and had got enough sleep.

End of part 2

Silvermoonlight


	3. For All The Strange Mystery

_FOR ALL THE STRANGE MYSTERY_

Its been a week a long week at least it feels that way to me, maybe because I've been looking in to the healers room everyday to see if the young woman is doing okay. She's started to put the weight back on which is surprising but saying that she now gets four meals a day. Their small meals but that's the thing about barley it really piles on the pounds and she's getting stronger. She can eat from the bowl now and can sit up in bed but the room still has to be in total darkness. It's not going to be an easy process when they start opening the curtains slowly to allow the light in. That is unless she's gone blind from being in total darkness for so long then it won't matter ether way. I would like her to get her sight back personally, she's young she doesn't deserve to be blind for the rest of her life.

I'm disappointed, Chara and Phrixus found nothing in the records even in the prisoner records. There's no description of this woman it's like she never existed at all in this palace, which just angers me all the more. Someone went to great lengths to cover up this up even to the point of making sure that nothing existed showing that she was here. Now there's only one way to find out who she is which is to ask her name, that's the biggest problem off all though. In these past two days she been conscious and this opportunity was used to clean the stains of her teeth which wasn't a pleasant experience for her. In fact she hated it, I saw the whole thing she was so unhappy even though she never spoke her face said it all.

It got worse though she had to have a back chewing tooth taken out because it was badly infected and at risk of infecting her lower gum. I just waved my hand on that one and made sure they gave her a top of the range gold replacement. These replacements are long lasting and make eating feel natural. I should know I have two gold replacements of my own in the back off my mouth, the first tooth I lost in battle when a horse hair helmet was used to club me in the face when the Spartans declared war on me after I united upper Greece, a war which I ended very quickly. The other was from when that gladiator tried to kill me in Rome. During the battle he smashed my face in to the stone of the balcony, so I know how necessary these replacements are.

There not nice to put in though it's very painfully and that made this young woman even less happy afterwards. Oh she didn't speak but she made her feelings clear by throwing her empty food bowl at the wall, despite her weakened condition. Now thought all her teeth are white and clean and she can carry on healing now for the better. I respect her ability to get through this she's been very strong it's just such a shame that she won't speak. Not that its surprising all that time alone she can't be used to talking and if she ever did speak then I'm guessing it was to herself. It's clear though that her sight isn't good she has to be handed her bowl and spoon.

Most of the time I think she's confused it's an expression which plays on her face a lot. It's hardly surprising last week she was an inch from death and now she's alive and being taken care off. To her it must bring about all sorts of questions and none with answers. I feel though that its time that I answer some for her. I watch as Ceto comes up the corridor carrying her tray with the warm porridge and a tankard of water. She's my personal maid and normally she only deals with my meals but I felt it right just to bring this woman's to her. Until she's well enough to go to the kitchen and choose what she wants from the meats and vegetables on offer.

I turn meeting Ceto's gaze as I raise my hand. "I'll take this in to her." Ceto stopped still watching as the taller woman took the tray from her hand. "Are you sure Empress?" Xena looked at the warm food. "Yes I'm sure, I need to spend some time with this woman maybe get to know her then I can get some answers about who she is and why she was in the pit." Ceto pushed her medium length brown hair back as her dark green eyes darted. "May be you could ask her about that scar on her eyebrow Empress, the kitchen staff keep on asking me about it but I have no story to tell." Xena breathed in deeply she trusted Ceto on a personal level she'd been her personal maid ever since her return to Greece, she was both trust worthy and loyal.

Ceto though had problems because of her position she was prone to hearing the palace gossip and the other staff liked to ask her questions. This young woman being found where she had had been had caused a lot of gossip among the palace staff. It always perplexed her how they focused on odd things, like in this instance they were fixated by a scar. She wouldn't lie it was strange for such a young woman to have a scar like that on her eyebrow. For a warrior no one would bat an eyelid or want to talk about it. She turned slowly putting a hand on Ceto's shoulder. "I'll look in to it." Ceto nodded respectfully. "Thank you Empress I would like to stifle the gossip some what."

Xena watched as she walked away she hoped that she'd at least have some answers for Ceto. She slowly walked through the doorway watching as the young woman looked up from her bed though her eyes looked past her. She was sure that she could hear her footsteps as they echoed on the marble floor not that It helped matters as she had heavy boots on. She carefully sat on the bed next to her seeing that she was still looking in her direction. She took in a deep breath before speaking gently. "Hi." The young woman carried on looking at her, but there was no response. This was going to be harder than she'd first thought she carefully put the tray down picking up the hot bowl. "I brought you, your dinner."

She carefully took hold of her other woman's hand putting the bowl in to it watching as she griped it tightly. She slowly put the spoon in her other hand watching as she clutched it tightly. The younger woman started to eat very slowly, even though her eyes couldn't see her she seemed very wary. She'd probably become very used to the same people being in this room feeding her and helping her. Xena felt a smile form on my lips. "They say you're getting a lot better, it must be boring though eating that porridge every day I don't know how you can stand it." She looked down only to hear a voice hit the air it was so faint that she almost didn't hear it. She turned looking at the young woman speaking softly. "What did you say?" The younger woman turned in her direction as she spoke slightly louder. "You get used to it."

Xena shifted closer she'd actuality spoken to her, that was a surprise. "Must still be very boring, though." The young woman's fingers gripped her bowl tighter as she spoke again. "I wouldn't know I've forgotten what everything else tastes like." Xena leaned a little closer the woman may not have been able to see but her hearing was still good, as she moved back ever so slightly. "What's your name?" The younger woman unseeing eyes moved in darkness as though she was thinking it through which wasn't surprising ether. It had been so long since she'd had any human contact. The younger woman's gaze darted as she looked up as if remembering for the first time what her name was, she took in a deep breath as she spoke. "My name is Gabrielle."

Xena looked at her for a long moment that was a very charming name to her ears she watched as the younger woman carried on eating as she began to loose herself in her own thoughts. "That's a nice name." She turned hearing the foot steps up the corridor she watched as a Chara appeared in the doorway. "Yes?" Chara breathed in deeply adjusting her purplepeplos robes which had a thick golden embodied belt as she tapped her brown sandals. "I do not mean to bother you Empress, it's just there's something you need to see." Xena breathed in deeply as she stood up. "I'm coming." She put her hand gently on Gabrielle arm as she placed the mug of water with in her reach. "Your waters here, I've put it on the table opposite your bed."

She watched as she nodded, before following Chara whose long blonde hair was well over her shoulders and in a long plait. Her dark green eyes shifted as they moved in to the room opposite, where a big wooden box was sitting on the desk. The scribe moves her hand to the boxes lid. "You asked me to find something on the young woman sadly I couldn't and nether could Phrixus." Xena closed the door behind her walking over to the table eyeing the heavy box. "Yes I did." Chara's looked up as she opened the wooden lid. "We found this Empress, it was in the visitors study but it was hidden behind a shelf, I was looking through the remaining records when I stumbled up on it, I may never have noticed it otherwise."

She eyed the contents inside. "As you know when a prisoner under your law is put in prison all his or her items go in to a wooden box, the box is locked and stored with a record. If they are freed their items are returned if they are punished and go to their death the box is sent to their family." She paused before speaking. "This is a prison box but it was open, no key, no records but its items from what I can tell are hers the clothes are about her size." Xena eased her hand in pulling up a white long sleeved shirt with decorative sleeves embodied in red patterns, there was a black loose fitting pair of trousers and knee high pair of black leather boots. This woman obviously didn't wear women's clothes at all there had be a good very reason for that though.

A reason which wasn't clear to her at the very moment in time she carefully put the small shirt back in the box. Everything about this woman was a mystery the more she found the more she didn't understand. She blinked catching sight of a very familiar emblem which was on a golden medallion which had a thick gold chain. She pulled it out looking at the two wolf heads meeting in the flames it was the symbol of the Northern Rebels of Arcadia. They had been a separate faction to the Spartans and not allied with them. They were much worse than any faction she'd ever dealt with, she'd never understood their motives they were also known for their attacks which had been lightning fast and always killed innocent people.

They'd even attacked her palace and their attack just might have succeeded if not for Demetrius incredibly quick thinking. He'd bottle necked them in the courtyard, giving her enough time to force them in to a corner with her troops. She still couldn't work out to this very day how they'd gotten in over the wall which surrounded the palace. It was twenty feet high and not a single one of them had a rope on them, she could only assume some one had let them in on her side, though the traitor had been found to this very day.

They were aiming to kill her that much was true but they'd failed and those who survived that battle were locked away in her prison. A year later she'd been able to form and agreement with them as their leader had come forward in the cells revealing him self. She'd freed all those imprisoned as an act of good faith, but even now she'd never understood their sudden turn around in behaviour. She didn't buy it, she'd locked her enemies up for years before they had finally broken and asked to start an agreement. As a rule she never killed the leader unless she had no choice. She knew better, when you cut off the snake's head it doesn't necessarily stop the body moving. So her method was to imprison the leader until he couldn't stand prison any longer and wanted to start the agreement process.

It worked better that way and the leader's followers would go with it also since he wasn't killed it would mean there was no martyr and no one would take his place. She looked at the medallion this young woman was a Northern Rebel? She didn't look like one at all, all this aside though Chara was right these clothes were her size. She put the medallion down looking at the other items she eased out a small wooden bird which had been carved by hand with deep and beautiful details, it was painted in rich deep colours. It was a Goldfinch a small insect eating bird which was very common. She looked at the piece for a long moment it was so beautiful crafted, despite being nothing more than a table ornament.

She looked down seeing another small bird carved in the same beautiful manner she carefully placed the other down picking the second bird up which was a carved and painted Black Cap. It seemed so strange that this would be in the box along with the medallion of the rebels since these little carved birds were a world apart from them. She put the little Black Cap down watching as Chara picked it up looking it over with great interest. Her gaze drifted to a small leather bag which was Amazon in design, she eased it up opening pouring it gently out on to the table watching as a series of items came in to view. She picked up the filled money bag rattling it clearly the young woman wasn't poor.

She put it down picking up the next item which was bronze ring she turned it between her fingers she didn't recognise the design on it but it was clear that it wasn't hers. It was for a much bigger hand than hers. Perhaps it had been a gift she'd intended to give, or may be it was something more ether way it was another piece of a much bigger puzzle. She put it down picking up the next item which was a small chain with a red gemstone, which was very small. She put it down catching sight of a small wooden child toy horse which was very old she could tell by the darkened wood. It was clearly some kind of toy from her childhood which she'd never been able to part with.

The last item was a small carved ivory pipe clearly for smoking she picked it up looking at it. It was a strange thing to have she knew that noble Greek women smoked as did men but it seemed strange for this young woman have an item like this. She didn't look like the type to smoke, in her opinion. She sighed as she put the things back in bag then put them in the box watching as Chara placed the bird in with the other. "Your right this has to be hers but still there's nothing to say where she came from, or how she got here." Chara breathed in closing the box. "I'll leave this with you maybe you can give it to her when she's feeling better Empress."

Xena looked up slightly. "She is getting better she spoke to me today." Chara blinked in surprise. "She spoke to you, but she hasn't spoken to anyone since she was brought out of the pit, the rumour in the palace was that she can't speak Empress." Xena tapped the boxes lid. "Well she spoke to me today. She didn't say much though only that she couldn't remember how most food tastes. After I told her that eating barley porridge everyday must be boring." Chara leaned forward. "Did she tell you her name Empress? You see the healing staff have been trying all week to find it out but she won't speak to them." Xena blinked this was a strange turn of events the young woman had spoken to her before anyone else, she breathed in deeply. "Yes as a matter of fact she did…she told me that her name is Gabrielle."

End of part 3

Silvermoonlight


	4. Taking The First Painful Steps

_TAKING THE FIRST PAINFUL STEPS_

It's been two weeks now and I'm having the most boring day of my life once more the truth is I have nothing to do in this palace. No that's wrong there's plenty I could do but I have no one to share it with anymore. I lost my love of doing things with others back when my husband tried to kill me back in Rome and now I just feel empty. Maybe that's why finding this young woman has given me something to do with myself which doesn't involve drinking. I doubt she'll stay here once she's healed fully. She probably has a life beyond these walls which is waiting for her, no doubt her friends and family are worried about her and once and I find out where she was born maybe then I can send her home.

For now though she's a welcome distraction which takes my mind off the boredom of my days. I turn looking at her wooden box which has been in my study now ever since it was handed to me. I confess I took out one of the little bird carvings and put it on my desk, I know it's not mine but I really like looking at it it's so beautifully carved. I turn signing another scroll as I look up from my desk which is in my personal study its next to my bedroom. There's a second door here which people can knock on which means they don't go in to my private bedroom. Frankly I don't like anyone in there other than Ceto, she does all my personal cleaning and brings my food and that's how I want it to stay.

A harsh knock on the door brings me out of my thoughts. "Come in." I turn watching as Chara walks in with two documents, this is what I've been waiting for some information regarding our guest. Chara slowly stepped towards the Empress feeling a smile form. "I have good news and bad news Empress." Xena watched as she placed two scrolls down in front of. "Go on." Chara breathed in deeply. "Well the good news is there aren't many Gabrielle's on record it's not a very common name." She eased up the first document. "I found fifteen in total thankfully though all the records come with the person's description which is a blessing as I was able to find a matching description."

Xena slowly eased up the first document looking at it. "This is good isn't it? How is it bad news?" Chara sighed aloud. "This is the problem Empress, the woman matches the description short stature, fair skin blonde hair and green eyes, born in the town of Potidaea twenty seven years ago." She shook her head. "If you read on though it says she was presumed dead when she was sixteen." She took in a deep breath. "There was an incident outside Potidaea something terrible happened, no ones written what went on in full only that two young men died and six young women were abducted on the outskirts by slavers trying to make an illegal profit." She eased up her finger. "But here's the thing that makes even less sense three days later four of the women returned."

She looked up slightly. "They say they were attacked by monsters they don't say what kind only that this Gabrielle saved them by breaking the chains with a hammer so they could flee but she left her self still chained in process." She eyed the scroll. "All the slavers were killed sadly so was one of the women. She eyed the last passage of the scroll. "Potidaea then sent out a search party to retrieve the woman's dead body and give her a proper burial and to find Gabrielle. Her body though was never found and she was presumed dead dying the noble death to save others. She stood up folding her arms. "But she's very much alive and both of her parents are also still alive as are her younger sister and brother. Yet she's never returned to them in all these years."

She breathed in deeply. "This now makes it very hard for us to find her in the records or even what she's been up to over the past eleven years. She's basically a ghost no history, no full record and the only way to find out is to ask her when she's well enough. Though rumour has it that she's beginning to walk a few steps a day but its hard work for her. Being in a pit on your knees for a long amount of time does nothing for your muscle tone." She paused feeling that it was time to change the subject. "Iona has returned from Crete, she's walking in fresh blood and dirt all over your floor as usual." Xena put a hand on her face, Iona was her second in command but unlike Demetrius, she was not an elite royal guard. She was part of a darker problem solving elite unit.

This unit fix issues like killing warlords who betrayed her trust after signing arguments that they'd stop there campaigns they also killed illegal slave traders on site. They find out about all the dirty secrets in the governments and councils and broke people's fingers to get information about illegal activities. Personally she preferred diplomacy, but even she'd learnt that when it came to keeping stability with in Greece there had to be a few jaws broken and arms twisted at times. Iona had always slightly disturbed her may be it was the fact that she loved her role far too much. It was probably due to her past her parents had died and she'd been brought up by her grandfather who was a seasoned mercenary. He had trained her to fight and as soon as she was old enough she'd joined the army but the truth was that she didn't fit in with them at all, she far more aggressive than the typical warrior.

She'd had later created this specialist unit and put her in charge of it and she'd embraced passionately. Demetrius and Iona respected each other as warriors but they didn't get on personally. May be this was because they did their jobs in very different ways, Demetrius embraces the warrior's codes of honour and would never kill surrendering men. Iona on the other hand killed people for being disloyal and breaks their necks in quite corners. She beats up men until they talk because the information they have could be used to undermine my leadership. I only have one rule she can kill the army, but she has to bring the leader back to me alive, because I stand by the rule of not killing them unless theirs no choice and as I know most break after time spending time in prison.

Iona isn't the most well mannered of people, oh she's very loyal but she has a habit of walking in to my palace covered in mud as well as blood, which the servants hate because they have to clean and re-polish the floors. Tiara the head of the cleaning staff is a rather crumby woman in her fifties and she's forever complaining about this saying that there should be a no boots rule in the throne room. I have told Iona about her boots but it appears that she's not listening I feel its time to enforce that rule. She turned to Chara who was in deep thought. "Thank you for all this information on Gabrielle." Chara nodded as she stepped back. "You're very welcome Empress I'm just sorry there isn't more, as I said the situation is very strange."

She was about to say more only to stop as Iona pushed the door open forcefully she met the woman's reddish brown gaze. "You're meant to knock!" Iona stepped forward pushing her long braided black hair back giving her a smug smile. "Oh Chara how nice, come to greet me again, it's been so long." Chara sneered moving away from the Empress. "Excuse me Empress I have important documents to write." Xena watched her leave the room closing the door behind her, she breathed in deeply putting her hands together. "You know I have told you about you, your manners before." Chara put her hand on her chest. "Chara has never liked me Empress."

She put a hand on her leather armoured chest unlike Demetrius she wore light leather clothing which consisted of a dark brown leather shirt with long sleeves and darker brown trousers along with knee high black boots and a silver decorative belt. She smiled raising a bloody bag. "I did as you commanded Virilius is dead for betraying your agreement and going back to his illegal activities." Xena eyed the bloody bag putting a hand on her face, gods why did she always do this? "How many times do I have to tell you, that I don't want you to bring severed heads back to the palace!" Chara eyed the bloody bag. "I do this as a matter of honour Empress." Xena narrowed her gaze. "I don't care I know you do your job I don't need proof!"

Chara eyed the bag. "But you told me that you needed proof." Xena rolled her eyes. "Proof can take many forms, a witness a ring the warlord's wife. It doesn't have to evolve severed body parts which bleed all over my floors and annoy my servants." Iona raised an eyebrow. "I thought your servants were paid to be annoyed?" Xena stood up sharply. "Be quite Iona and do as I tell you!" She watched as the woman stepped back lowering her head in respect as she realized that play time was over and her smugness wouldn't wash with her. She sat back down slowly. "How did you kill him?" Iona raised her head slightly. "I pushed him off one of the city walls it broke his neck killing him instantly."

Xena looked up. "Why do you have to always kill people like that, wouldn't a knife to the throat work the same?" Iona breathed in deeply. "I was sending a message to his followers and doing what was requested off me, which was to kill him." Xena narrowed her gaze. "Well now you're requested to go and clean your self up and get rid of your present by burning it, is that clear?" Iona nodded. "Yes Empress." She paused before looking up. "I heard about the young woman you found that was most unfortunate to find her in the pit like that. I send my condolences and hope that she gets better soon, I also hope that you find who put her down there and see them hang as its vile thing to do that to another human being."

Xena looked up slightly it was almost ironic that Iona should say that since she did very cruel things to those who tarnished her country, but maybe that's was what made the world so strange. Iona bowed slightly. "I'll go and get cleaned up." Xena nodded watching as she left closing the door behind her. She breathed in looking at Gabrielle's document again before gently picking up the wooden crafted bird ignoring the blood spots on her newly washed floor. Maybe she'd spent too much time looking at literature years in Rome watching plays by her husband's side it had given her time to begin to question the world and the words of bards and scribes.

She ran her finger over the wooden Goldfinches little black and silver painted eyes, gods she wished she could keep her hands of this little wooden bird it wasn't even hers but she would love to have it. She wasn't one for sculpture despite that her palace was filled with ornate things most though were gifts and she didn't pick them they'd been brought by her servants because they looked nice in certain rooms. This though was something she'd like to own, just because it was beautiful to look at, someone's had put their heart and soul in to the carving. If Gabrielle did make this then it was sign that she was a skilled crafts man and carpenter who puts real effort and joy in to her work. Hopefully by next week she'd be able to walk across her room.

She wanted to talk to her again when she felt less venerable she knew from personal experience that people liked to feel strong when speaking to others they didn't like to feel that they were at a disadvantage. Sometimes she wished that she had all the answers to all the questions but that's the way of life was, people were always searching answers. She was sure she'd read that in a scroll once she couldn't remember the bard who had written it but it had been a great read.

8

Chara folded another document staring at the long scroll which was stretched across two tables Phrixus was looking at it scribbling notes on a scroll opposite. He was a tall man who was very well muscled and had a thick beard but only his chin. His hair was short and red in colour and he had dark blue eyes, he had once been a Spartan warrior but he had given up a warrior's life in the pursuit of knowledge. He'd left Sparta to pursue this life and he was very good at it, he could decipher most languages, but this scroll was turning in to his worst nightmare he'd been working on it for ages and even now he couldn't work out the backwards Greek. She watched as he adjusted his white kolpos with its golden embroidery as he tapped his high brown sandals on the floor in frustration.

Two years work and still no breakthrough, she felt bad for him he was a man who couldn't stand to be beaten and this was beating him. It was just his Spartan pride wouldn't let him quit. She stood up walking towards him looking at the scroll with its many pictures all finally painted as she watched him sneer in anger. "You know you'd think they'd make it easier." Phrixus narrowed his gaze. "To make it easy would not be a worthy challenge." Chara looked at the different images there were seven spread across the huge scroll and unlike the other images they were the similar. Each was of a werewolf with what looked like deer antlers on its head but they all looked very different in appearance. She put her finger on one. "What do you suppose these images are all about?"

Phrixus put his finger on one of the horned werewolf's images. "All that I can work out is that these are leaders at least that what's the drawing seems to say as there are always normal werewolves below them raising their hands to them. I think their all from different times in history because their clothing changes, but I don't understand their significance. Also no one has ever seen a werewolf with deer antlers it's unheard off, which I why I think this might be a god of some kind." Chara looked at the images. "You know I think the problem is that werewolf heads are worth fifty dinars a piece under the hunting law and no hunter who would kill a werewolf like that would give it up, it'd be too much of a trophy." Phrixus shook his head. "Such a waste if you ask me I mean if they wrote this wouldn't it mean that we've got everything wrong?"

Chara shook her head. "Your Spartan I thought you'd embrace something like this I mean we are killing these monsters for the good of the country." Phrixus shook his head. "That is the reason I no longer serve Sparta destroying other city places and people in not an absolution in my mind understanding and learning is and if this was written by werewolf hands then we are destroying an intelligent race." Chara looked at the long scroll. "May be some day soon you'll work out the backwards Greek on this and all the answers will be revealed I mean your so close and you have some of the letters already worked out." Phrixus put his hand on the beautiful scroll running his fingers over the exquisite imagery which was beautiful detailed and highly coloured. "I can only hope that day comes soon."

End of part 4

Silvermoonlight

Thank you everyone for your many review I did not expect this many as I know this very different from my others stories.


	5. The Excruciating Pain

_THE EXCRUCIATING PAIN OF HIDDEN EMOTIONS_

My name is Gabrielle at least that is what I remember right now my mind just feels like a scrambled mess. Images, places, faces and none of them really make any sense to me. Everything is dark to me, even what I see which is just misty grey shadows and voices when people speak to me I've been told that I'm in the palace in Corinth. Corinth is a familiar name to me though I can't fathom why that is so, I don't know why I remember so little shouldn't I remember everything in my life? The last thing I do remember is being brought out of the darkness of that pit and I remember the woman's voice speaking in the darkness to me it was the same woman who spoke to me three weeks ago.

I shift my feet painfully forward gods I wish I could see it's like the world is cut off to me. I ease my next foot forward ignoring the slight sting in my muscles I can walk further every day but only with the help off one of the people in the healer's room as well as a stick, which I have to use to find the chair in my room among other things. I've just about mapped it out far corner is the chair central room has the bed and upper right of the room has the wash bowl and the bed pan. I sit painfully down in the chair hearing the head healer's voice hit the air. "Very good Gabrielle I think soon you'll be walking on your own." Despite that his words are filled with joy I have no joy I'm still blind.

I see his grey shadow move forward turning everything in my vision to black I feel him raise my head speaking gently. "Any change in your eyes?" I look in to the darkness. "No." The blackness suddenly turns to a painfully white light which stings my eye. I think he's shining a candle close to my eyes again. The light moves away and everything goes black once more as his voice hits the air. "You know Gabrielle your eyes are a puzzle to me, they still won't dilate when I shine the candle on them, but your pupil size has returned to normal, we can all see those pretty forest green eyes of yours now." My eye colours forest green I don't even remember that let alone what my own face looks like.

His voice comes again as he turns my head no doubt checking the movement of eyes in my skull. "Your eyes look like their healing yet I can't understand why you can't see anything it makes no sense to me. I made sure that in your morning drink that you had something put in to help your eyes heal yet it does not seem to have fixed anything." He sighed aloud. "The inner lens of your eye isn't milky I can't see any damage to your ether iris or pupil it makes no sense at all. I worked with patients with eyes problems before and I can normally do something to help them your ever the Empress's little mystery." Gabrielle felt his hand move away from her face. "Who's the Empress?"

The healer's voice came again. "She's the woman who found you in this pit she's the ruler of this palace and off Greece. I'm sorry for the pet name it's just that everyone likes to call you her little mystery as she found you." Gabrielle looked up slightly in to the darkness. "I wish I wasn't a mystery I wish I could remember my past, yet I don't remember a thing." She felt his hand on his shoulder as his gentle voice hit the air. "I'm sure it will come back to you, you no doubt had a traumatic time in the pit and maybe everything's been blocked from your mind." Phantasos breathed in sadly looking at the short haired blonde woman who was seated in front of him this was very sad as there was nothing much he could say to make this better for her.

He eyed the deep scar on her eye which cut through her eyebrow which had been clearly made by some sort of weapon. Despite being very old and healed it was very prominent. Frankly he wanted her sight to return so she could live a full life she was twenty seven years old and deserved to have a life where she could see. He stroked his short beard watching as Xena appeared in door way he'd heard the news this morning that she had set up a room for this young woman so she could have her own personal space and not be tied down to the healer's room. As she was now well enough to walk around it was the perfect time to move her to a fresh environment.

He had known the Empress for a long time and he knew that she was a woman who had a lot of pride she ruled very justly and fairly. She didn't use violence to make a point unless she had no choice. She was kind hearted and that was what made her so popular with her people but it also meant that some saw this kindness as her weakness and because of this there had been a lot of attempts to kill her. All had failed but now she was in a strange position, she wasn't bitter about these attempts on her life with the exception of her ex husband who she'd had to kill back in Rome. Instead she'd become very sad and melancholy and very distant from everyone even to her closest staff. She was always graceful and kind but she never got close anymore it was like the trust was gone.

She was lonely he could see it in her eyes, and he understood why she had united the whole of Greece and now she no longer had anyone to share it with. Though she'd never admit it she had loved Julius Caesar and before he'd tried to have her killed they had been talking about children and he could see that, that had also devastated her. No doubt she would have wanted the patter of tiny feet mother hood was something that suited her as he'd seen how she was with the servants children who ran around and played in the palace while there parents worked. She was gentle and kind and despite her imposing looks and armour when it came to little kids she'd kneel down in front of them and ask what they were playing.

It was so sad that this kind woman who loved children had no children or partner to love her and she deserved that more than anyone. He turned looking at Gabrielle whose unseeing green eyes saw nothing despite that the curtains were now fully drawn and sun light was pouring in through the window maybe the Empress's loneliness was the reason she kept on dropping in on this young woman. It was true that she felt guilty for all that happened to her and that it happened under her nose and it was true that Gabrielle's past was very much the mystery. The fact that she had been reported as dead at the age of sixteen and had eleven years of being of the records was also strange.

Xena knew now though that Gabrielle was walking and in truth someone else could take over from here on, this was not her problem anymore. Yet she refused to stop checking in on this young woman even though she hadn't spoken to her since she'd given her, her dinner some time back. She'd walk past everyday and have a look in side the healer's room just to see how she was doing. Clearly Xena was drawn in by her for some reason which he didn't understand it was very odd for Xena to be so perplexed by a person. He wasn't the only one to notice it the staff had seen it as well and had been gossiping about it. He breathed in as he shook his head getting rid of his thoughts turning to Xena who was standing quietly opposite. "Good morning Empress."

Xena breathed in deeply as she looked at Gabrielle she was looking much better now she'd really started to pile on the pounds these past few weeks and all the bone that had been showing through on her cheeks was now gone showing a young healthy face. She had been told that her back bone, pelvic bones and collar bone were all no longer showing ether. Although ribs were still showing but only very slightly and the parts of her body that were female were becoming very noticeable like her breasts and curves which was very good. It had taken this young woman almost a month to heal up fully and though she still had some more weight just put on to fill her out fully she was doing very well.

She'd seen her walking she could now walk small distances sadly though her sight had still not returned. She knew she could just walk away now and let nature take its cause but she truly didn't want to. This young woman had suffered because of someone in her palace and she wanted to put that right in what ever way she could. In truth she wasn't being fully honest with herself she'd been perplexed by this young woman ever since she'd found her in the pit. Gabrielle was a mystery and an enigma and she wanted to find out more about her. She wanted to know where she'd come from and what she'd been doing during the last eleven years of her life and she couldn't let it go.

It was true that the young woman remembered nothing but being pulled out of the pit but she still wanted to help her. She breathed in meeting Phantasos's gaze. "Good morning." She watched as Gabrielle turned in the direction of her voice. "How is our patient doing today?" Phantasos smiled putting a hand on Gabrielle's shoulder. "Well as you can see she's walking and she's looking better than ever." Xena stepped forward looking at the young woman more closely this was the first time she'd really seen her in the sun light and what had been said in her birth record was correct. She did have forest green eyes and golden blonde hair though it was now shorter as it had, had to be cut back almost to the roots, but in this past three weeks it had started to grow longer.

She breathed in deeply before speaking. "How do you feel Gabrielle?" Gabrielle stared forward although she couldn't see the woman she recognised the voice. "I'm doing better." She paused before speaking. "I remember your voice you brought me my dinner some time ago, you asked me if I was bored of the barley porridge." Phantasos raised his hand. "Doesn't miss a thing this one, she remembers every voice." Xena smiled stepping closer. "Gabrielle you're going to be moved today to a new room, it's a bigger nicer room which is on the next floor. It'll be much nicer for you it has its own tub and balcony and a large bed there and one of my servants can take care of you."

Gabrielle shifted in the chair she was seated in. "That's very nice but what's wrong with this room?" Xena looked around her it was so sad that this young woman couldn't see or she'd see that this was no more than a simple room to patch up peoples wounds and no place for her to stay in. "This is a room for healing wounds Gabrielle and as your very much on the mend its time you had somewhere better to sleep in." Gabrielle stood up slowly using the stick. "You saved me from the pit?" Xena felt a sad smile form. "Yes I did my name is Xena." Gabrielle looked in the direction of the other woman's voice. "How did you know I was down there?" Xena lowered her gaze. "One of my men told me there was a ghost in the pits, I wanted to look as by law those pits are not too be used to imprison people."

Gabrielle looked up slightly. "Thank you for saving me Xena." Xena blinked she somehow hadn't expected a thank you not since it was her pit that the young woman had been down but then she was looking at someone who couldn't remember her own life. May be if Gabrielle knew any better she wouldn't be so kind and be more resentful. She would in that situation clearly Gabrielle's lack of memory was making her very innocent to that fact. The truth was that no one had any idea what this woman's real personality was like. Some how she hoped when it started to surface if it ever did that it wouldn't hate her for all that had happened as she had tried so hard to right the wrong that had befallen this young woman.

Maybe a part of her was clinging on to the notion that someone she didn't know would like her or a least be friends with her. It was a pathetic thought and she knew it but she couldn't help it. She didn't trust anyone fully in her own palace and as Gabrielle had no links or ties to any of her servants or staff maybe she could talk with her. It was odd to think that one young woman could demand so much of her attention but she wouldn't lie she was so lonely inside these walls. Sometimes she just wanted someone to talk who wasn't on her staff. She breathed in deeply tapping her boot on the floor as she smiled at Phantasos. "I'll let Phantasos show you to your new room."

Gabrielle felt a feeling of confusion take over. "You're not going to show me to my room?" Xena looked down feeling a sense of pain take over if Phantasos had not been here, she might have said yes. She already knew that she looked weak in front of others because she was kind and she couldn't afford any more slip ups, she had to now show the respectable front and go about her duties. "No sadly I have business to attend to." She felt her sad smile widen. "I'll carry on stopping by to see how you're getting on." Phantasos watched her catching the deep pain her eyes as she turned away leaving the room. If only Gabrielle's eyes could see then she would have seen it as well he put his hand on her arm seeing a sad expression form on her face as she spoke. "She sounded sad."

He turned sharply this young woman didn't miss a thing she had exceptionally good hearing and could distinguish tones in the voice. He moved in front of her adjusting her new white robes slightly this would be the first time most of the staff would see her and he wanted her to look her best. He looked up speaking softly. "She's just a very busy she has to run the whole of Greece, I think deep down she'd like to spend more time with you but her duties are getting in the way."

End of part 5

Silvermoonlight


	6. Whispers Of Something To Strange

_WHISPERS OF SOMETHING TO STRANGE FOR WORDS_

Evadine led the short blonde haired woman down the hallway to her room she had been doing this for a week now. Gabrielle liked to go and feel the grass and she liked for the moon lit sky to be described to her. It was a very odd request but she had done it regardless, she'd been told to for fill any of the young woman's requests and act as her personal maid by the Empress. Gabrielle didn't talk that much she was very quite though she put that down to the traumatic events she'd been through in the pit. The palace rumour was that she'd lost of her mind and had no memory of her past. Frankly she didn't really buy that Gabrielle showed no sighs of insanity, she was very quite and thoughtful.

She turned eyeing the deep diagonal scar on her eye before turning to her seeing that her unseeing eyes were staring forward. "How did you get that scar on your eye?" Gabrielle turned in the direction of the young woman's voice. "Scar?" Evadine stopped her putting her hand on her eyebrow where the scar began running her fingers along the deep healed scar which ended at her eye. "You have a scar right here its deep." Gabrielle moved her hand up easing the other woman's hand aside as she ran her fingers along the scar feeling the deep grove where a weapon had cut in deeply. No one had even mentioned this scar to her not in all the time she'd been in the healer's room. She spoke feeling her own words become distant to her. "Is it ugly…does it ruin my face?"

Evadine blinked feeling a smile form. "No of course not though it does stand out." Gabrielle narrowed her gaze feeling a sudden burst of pain which caused her to wince painfully. She suddenly didn't feel well the grey shadows in her eyes were flickering with white light and it was causing her to blink as a distant male voice penetrated her mind. "_Ugly little whore you'll have to live with this for the rest of your miserable life_."

Gabrielle turned feeling the anger burn deep down in the pit of her stomach taking over everything in her mind. "I'm not an ugly whore!" Evadine blinked suddenly feeling confused as Gabrielle's eyes focused on her. "Hey easy now, I didn't call you ugly or a whore." She stepped closer watching as the young woman's body tensed. "Are you okay, you don't look so good?" Gabrielle looked up no longer hearing anything but the male voice in her mind which wouldn't leave her alone as it tour through her thoughts for the second time. "_What's wrong filthy peasant you don't like your new scar? Did I cut the wrong way maybe I should cut the other side of your face as well then it'll look more creative, wouldn't you agree_?"

Evadine stepped closer seeing the binding rage appear in Gabrielle's eyes. "Gabrielle you need to take a deep breath." The next moments seemed to happen to her in slow motion as Gabrielle's scream of intense rage hit the air as her eyes suddenly focused fully on her. The blonde woman suddenly dropped her stick as her feet slammed in to the ground. The next moments turned to agony as both her hands wrapped around her throat and her body was smashed in to the wall with enough force to make her scream in pain. The intense greens eyes large pupils suddenly dilated in front of her going small due to the bright light, as they stared in to her own suddenly very much full of life.

She couldn't scream the hands were gagging her and she felt her feet scuff the marble floor as she was slowly raised higher. Gabrielle's voice hit the air but it was filled with a deeply vindictive and all most freighting tone which was spoken through gritted teeth. "How's about I rip your head of your shoulders, now wouldn't that be fun?" The green eyes narrowed to slits. "Or may be I'll rip you open and watch your guts spill out!" She felt herself cough as she tried desperately to breathe. She couldn't get out a breath the grip on her throat was like iron and the blonde woman seemed insanely strong, her feet had now left the floor and her shoes were scuffing the wall.

She was terrified at this moment in time more terrified than she'd ever felt in her life there were no guards close by they were in the other corridor she moved her shaking arm seeing the only means of escape which was an expensive vase on a stand. Her fingers shook as she took hold of it being higher ironically made it easier to grab. She didn't think as she swung it with all her might watching as it smashed apart as it collided with Gabrielle's head. She felt the sudden pain as the hands let go of her throat. She winced in pain as she hit the floor back first watching as Gabrielle hit the ground opposite hard, she heard the thundering as the guard's footsteps as they came up the hall.

She breathed in painfully watching as the forest green eyes slowly closed as the short blonde haired woman lost consciousness. Blood was dripping down from her forehead where she'd taken the force of the blow. She breathed in feeling herself shake as the guards appeared running up to her gods she could feel her heart hammering in her chest like a drum as she took a deep needed breath.

8

I don't believe this! I mean how did this even happen? Things like this do not happen in my palace, unless they are directed at me! I was having a nice night I was about to drink myself to sleep again and now I'm in my throne room and really not in the best mood for this conversation. Xena looked up meeting Evadine's terrified brown gaze as she spoke. "Go though this one more time please?" Evadine rubbed her bruised throat which was now turning red and felt painful. "She tried to kill me Empress!" Iona leaned against a pillar. "Could you please be more pacific, details and all that?" Evadine pushed her long braided red hair back as she turned to Iona not bothering to hide her disgust. "I just asked her about that scar on her eyebrow and then she just went insane!"

Iona put a finger to her lip. "Maybe you hit a soft spot?" Evadine sneered raising her hands. "Oh please she thought I was calling her a whore, I never even said anything of the sort to her! I asked her what was wrong and then she tried to strangle me. She wanted me dead I could see it in her eyes!" Iona raised an eyebrow. "There's still something I don't get, how did she raise you off the floor?" Demetrius turned sharply eyeing Iona. "Be quite your not helping the situation!" Iona shrugged slightly. "Look I just want to know how she got her off the floor she's meant to be weak. I mean how does a woman who's still got her ribs showing and can only walk short distances pull someone off the floor like that?"

She eyed Evadine. "She said her feet left the ground!" Demetrius folded his arms. "Adrenaline?" Iona snorted in disgust. "Oh please that's a poor excuse. You know as well as I do weak people don't have that kind of strength and in her condition that amount of adrenaline might cause her heart to suddenly stop." Xena turned watching as Phantasos walked in to the room the concern in his eyes. "How is she?" Phantasos he looked up slowly. "Gabrielle is not doing very well, its like she's had a serious relapse, she has a very high fever and keeps on throwing up. She won't stop shaking and she's now awake which is making it worse as she has a serious head wound."

He breathed in deeply. "I'm so grateful to who ever that was who decided to smash her over the head with an expensive vase, you've made what she's now going through very unpleasant." Evadine snarled as she side stepped. "She was trying to kill me!" Phantasos turned eyeing her. "You're lucky you didn't break her skull! I mean hasn't this woman suffered enough as it is?" Evadine raised her hand. "I don't believe this your all defending her! She tried to kill me shouldn't that say something to you about her mental stability? If you'd seen how she was looking at me you might change your tune, she was enjoying it I could see it in her eyes." Phantasos clapped his hands together. "Ah yes her eyes explain that me because I'm really confused."

Evadine blinked as she sat down in one of the long chairs opposite the thrown. "What?" Phantasos breathed in deeply. "Well it appears that she can see now, where as before she was blind can you please explain that to me?" Evadine breathed in deeply. "That's real easy before she grabbed me her pupils just dilated it was very sudden and the next thing I knew her hands had found my neck!" Xena breathed in feeling her teeth grind together. "Be quite all of you!" She watched as the room fell silent instantly. She walked towards Evadine putting a hand gently on her shoulder. "No one is blaming you for anything and if I'd known this was going to happen I would not have left you alone with Gabrielle."

She breathed in deeply. "We just need to know all the facts, as this happening has shocked us all." Evadine rubbed her neck. "I understand Empress, I'm just shaken up, I thought she was going to kill me." Phantasos shook his head. "I've never seen anything like this before Empress, people don't relapse in this manner." He breathed in deeply. "I can't explain it ether, she was perfectly healthy and on the mend, this shouldn't have happened. Plus if what's been said is anything to go by it sounds almost like a mental episode, which I've seen warriors have on the battle field. Normally though there are sighs, signals, odd behaviours and she's showed none of this."

He put a hand through his beard. "As for the eyes I can't explain that ether, I've never seen anyone go from blind to seeing like that, it just doesn't happen." Xena put a hand through her hair in frustration. "Where is Gabrielle now?" Phantasos folded his arms. "She's in her room in bed, one of my healers is with her, I told him to give her a sedative before I left which will hopefully knock her out for the night." Evadine looked up sharply. "No offence but I don't want to be her personal maid anymore, next time she might kill me for real." Xena looked at her for a long moment, this was hardly surprising and she'd feel the same way if she had been in Evadine's shoes. She felt her eyes dart she had not wanted to get involved with Gabrielle due to her position but now that choice had been taken away from her.

She put her hands together. "I'll take care of Gabrielle from here on in she'll be my reasonability." Demetrius blinked in shock. "But Empress, you don't have to do this she's not your responsibility." Xena narrowed her gaze. "She's been my responsibility ever since I found her in that pit and it's clear to me now that I should have been watched her more closely." She folded her arms. "So regardless of what you feel I will take care of her from here on in. If she's a danger to herself and others then she need's some one with good combat training to stop her actions." She looked at the floor. "Clearly Gabrielle is not a run of mill patient and what ever was done to her has affected her mind."

She took in a deep breath. "I refuse to argue with any off you regarding this matter my discussion is final." Demetrius nodded trying to ignore the anger he felt over this. In his view this was dangerous and reckless and the Empress didn't need to burden herself with this young woman who was clearly mentally unstable. He knew though that he couldn't change her mind once she had made it up. He nodded meeting her gaze. "As you wish." Iona leaned against the pillar once more. "Yes Empress." Phantasos walked over to Evadine putting a hand on her shoulder. "Come with me we'll both talk about what happened and I'll have a look at your neck."

Xena watched as the healer left she could still feel the fuzzy alcoholic haze which was mildly clouding her judgement but frankly she didn't care. She stepped away from Demetrius and Iona. "I'm going to call it a night, excuse me." She ignored their looks of surprise as she walked through the corridor that led to her room she had probably made a crazy choice but she could deal with it at later time.

End of part 6

Silvermoonlight

Thank you Hazmot for pointing out the issues with this chapter, which I have hopefully fixed now. :)


	7. For A Truly Simple Thing

_FOR A TRULY SIMPLE THING_

Gabrielle opened one eye painfully she could feel the cold tiles of a floor she watched as everything blurred in front of her before slowly coming back in to focus. She was lying on a decoratively tiled floor on her front, she groaned painfully putting a hand on her face only to pull it away as saw the dirt which was all over her fingers and palm. She blinked pulling herself up on to her knees only to feel the ice cold air on her naked body, causing her to shiver. She eyed her hand then the other seeing the dirt all over it. There was also a metallic almost bloody taste in her mouth, she eyed the room again it was a decorative bathroom with the image of Aphrodite tiled in to the floor.

There was a huge deep set tub made of marble along with a sunken in wash basin and a large round silver mirror which was lined in weaving dolphins all made of gold. All the marble was white which gave the wash room an almost heavenly feel. There were white fluffy towels and a thick heavy sheep wool robe on a hanger close to the door. She stood up slowly ignoring the pain as it pulsated through every muscle in her body. She could see again as clearly as crystal yet the joy of that was tarnished by her body which felt like it had been run over by a chariot. She put her hand on her aching jaw what in Ouroboros's name had she done last night?

She looked up slowly watching as her reflection came in to view for the first time. She could see a woman in her late twenties looking back at her with forest green eyes and short blonde hair which looked a mess. On her right eye was a deep scar which cut through her eyebrow and had clearly been made by a blade. She blinked seeing a dried blood steam which was running down from her mouth. She eyed her dirty hands again as she looked down at her naked body which she hadn't seen since she'd been pulled out of the pit. Though she had felt it when the maid had helped her put on her clothes. She could see thin scars on her shoulders and arms unlike the one of her eye they had healed up better.

Around her neck hung her godly symbol of Ouroboros on a very long chain which was slightly too long. She slowly turned gold tap watching as steaming hot water ran in to the sunken bowl. She had no idea what had happened last night the last thing she remembered was the healer's helper giving her a sedative to make her go to sleep and then nothing but darkness. She turned the tap off slowly using the warm water to clean her face and hands, as well as her feet which were also covered in dirt. She shook her head she felt awful it wasn't just the pain in her body. She felt like she wanted to be sick right now, her stomach felt so full, like it was at bursting point.

She grabbed the cloth opposite as cleaning herself fully of the dirt trying to ignore the feeling. She grabbed the thick robe opposite putting it around her body catching sight of the dirty marks on the floor. She slowly opened the door to main bed room seeing the bed along with more dirty marks which led up to balcony. She breathed in as she carefully got down on her knees cleaning them up, she had no idea what she'd done last night or even how she'd ended up in the bathroom but there was something so familiar about it. Only she couldn't place it in her mind it was far too distant for her to grasp, but it was there. Everything felt confusing yet almost with in her reach, there was something about this event that mattered. She was someone who had once had purpose but she couldn't remember what that purpose was. It was something that mattered to others, but strangely it didn't matter to her for some reason.

8

Xena slowly wrote her name on one of the documents in the study, she was bored and tired she'd had a very restless nights sleep. The constant need to visit the bathroom had not helped but then that was the price she'd paid for drinking so much. She adjusted her decorative silver plated shoulder guard frankly she wanted to go back to bed. Instead she had to sign papers and requests most of which she denied anyway as they were ether to costly or just plain stupid. She looked up as a banging hit her door breaking her from her thoughts. Gods what now? She lowered her gaze back to the scrolls. "Come in!" She looked up watching as Demetrius burst in through her door.

She looked at him for a long moment seeing the uncertainty in his eyes. "Yes?" Demetrius adjusted his armour why did he have to be the one to do this, why couldn't Iona bring the Empress the bad news? She brought her everything else. He took in a deep breath. "I'm sorry to disturb you Empress, but I have some bad news." He slowly eased up a long peacock feather. "One of your male peacocks was killed last night." Xena looked up sharply a part of her wanted to smile she loathed those stupid birds, but it was in her best interest to show some kind of sadness. She slowly placed down her quill. "Did one of the royal guards shoot it by mistake?"

She knew full well the stupid over grown birds liked to display on the palace's shooting range at times. Demetrius looked at the feather in his hand. "No Empress, it was eaten by something, there was nothing left, no bones, no body parts only the tail feathers and a lot of blood staining the grass." Xena put her hands together. "That's most unfortunate." Demetrius breathed in deeply this was where this subject was about to turn strange. He slowly eased up a set of tattered white robes which were now no more than rags covered in blood and dirt so she could see them. "We found these in the royal garden opposite the feathers."

Xena stood up sharply feeling her gaze dart. "Is everyone accounted for?" Demetrius breathed in deeply seeing the flicker of uncertainty in her eyes for a second. "Yes I've just had the guard's do a head count everyone is still alive." He turned just in time to see Iona walk past him she ignored him as she turned to the Empress. "Apologise Empress for interrupting you, I had my unit search the royal gardens and one of them just found this." She slowly eased up the item in her hand which was a thick razor edged tooth which had come off the thing in question. "We have a very serious problem."

Xena walked towards her taking the tooth from her hand it was longer than her longest finger and looked unhealthy. Iona breathed in deeply. "There's a werewolf hiding here in the palace, the tooth matches the profile." She breathed in sharply. "We've also found large heavy tracks in the wet area of the gardens, its clearly large, which is to its disadvantage as we won't miss it if we find it." She folded her arms. "From what we know werewolves hide during the day and sleep, they only come out at night, so it must be here right now sleeping." Xena looked at them both feeling the anger take over instantly how had one of these monsters got in to her palace with out her knowing? How had it killed something in her garden without anyone seeing it?

She leaned over taking her sword along with the scabbard as she spoke feeling her teeth grind together. "Have the royal guard search every room in the palace and leave nothing unturned check, cellars, food and wine stores and any where else it could hide." She looked up slightly. "I'll be coming with you Demetrius I want to search for this monster personally." Demetrius lowered his head respectfully. "Yes Empress." He knew better than to argue with her on this matter despite dangerous it was for her. Xena didn't like werewolves and nether did he, they were violent monsters and the thought of having one hiding in this palace turned his stomach and the sooner they found it and killed it the better.

8

Gabrielle adjusted the blue patterned dress which she'd found in the tall wooden cupboard of her room, she couldn't remember what had happened to the clothes she'd been wearing. Frankly though a part of her didn't care all she cared about was seeing everything around her and taking in all the sights which had denied to her over these past three weeks due to her eyes not being able to see. Her gaze shifted to the largest of the rooms along the corridor. She'd ignored the surprised looks of the servants as she walked past them taking every sight and sound. She stopped looking in to the large room which was filled with hundreds of scrolls all in tucked away in pigeon hole caps on a huge curved book case which went from one end of the room to the other.

Two desks were at ether side of the room complete with chairs each was filled with empty and half written scrolls both have quills in their ink wells as well as other more personal items like wooden figurines and metal godly symbols. In the middle of the room was a huge decorative scroll which was laid out over two tables. The room its self was empty she opened the door wider walking inside looking around her there was the familiar smell that someone had been smoking. She moved towards the two tables seeing the wooden pipe on one of the desks. The action was automatic as her hand moved putting the pipe in her mouth.

She eased up the lit candle of the desk lighting the end watching as dark smoke penetrated the air all around her. It was a familiar sensation to her so familiar in fact that it felt natural. She breathed in deeply enjoying the flavour before breathing out the smoke as she looked down seeing the huge decorative scroll which someone was working on. It was filled with beautiful imagery and writing there were large parchment pieces laid out on top of it with writing on them. She breathed in the pipe again eyeing the huge scrolls text. She eased her fingers slowly over the image of one of the big standing wolves with antlers all of this seemed so familiar. Her gaze shifted to a piece of text which was written down on a piece of parchment close by which the person was struggling to translate.

She moved over to it slowly taking the quill from the well on the desk feeling her hand move making the corrections to the text which she knew were wrong, the person had the translations completely backwards. She turned to the huge scroll looking at it for a long moment before turning back to the parchment fixing the rest of the errors.

"What in Tartarus are you doing in here!?"

Phrixus watched as the short blonde haired woman bolted up right the quill in her hand. He grunted seeing that his pipe was in her mouth as well, he felt his teeth grind together as he walked towards her. "This is important work!" He moved towards her watching as her green eyes darted. "How dare you write on one of my research scrolls, who do you think you are!?" Gabrielle eyed him for a long moment she didn't care for his outburst of anger, she felt a wide smile form. "My name is Gabrielle." Phrixus raised an eyebrow he didn't think as eased up his hand. "Well Gabrielle, give me back my pipe now, didn't your mother ever teach you that it's bad manners to borrow things with out asking?"

Gabrielle eyed him in disgust as she pulled the pipe out of her mouth breathing the smoke in his direction not caring for the sarcasm in her tone as she spoke. "Your mother should have told you that it helps to label your things." Phrixus grabbed his pipe from her hand. "Its time for you to leave…now get out of this room!" He watched as she stepped away the anger in her eyes as she put the quill in her other hand down on the desk. She walked out closing the door behind her. He snorted in disgust what a rude little servant, he should talk to Tiara about her choice of cleaning staff, because clearly this one was lacking in manners. He turned grabbing the document she'd been writing on.

He turned watching as Chara come in through the door she sniffed the air as she spoke. "Gods Phrixus I wish you wouldn't smoke its bad for your health." Phrixus grunted aloud eyeing her. "For once it wasn't me, it was one of the staff I came in here and she was smoking my pipe and writing on one of my scrolls." Chara raised an eyebrow. "Which one we have three women who come in here and clean." Phrixus eyed her. "It was this short blonde haired woman, who has green eyes." He paused seeing the confusion in her face. "You can't miss her she's got this dirty great scar across her right eye." Chara stared at him for a long moment as his words sunk in. "Phrixus that woman is not part of the cleaning staff."

Phrixus looked up sharply. "What?" Chara shook her head. "That's the woman the Empress pulled out of the pit five weeks ago she supposed to be blind. Last I heard there was an incident with one of the maids and she was bed ridden again." Phrixus pointed to the door. "You're telling me the woman who was smoking on my pipe and being rude was her?" Chara sighed aloud. "Yes." Phrixus put a hand on his face in frustration. "Oh great I just insulted a guest." He eyed his scroll. "Well clearly she's not blind anymore." He felt his gaze dart as he started to read her corrections only to freeze on the spot as what she had changed hit home. He pulled the scroll closer rereading again to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

Chara moved over putting a hand on his arm. "Are you okay?" Phrixus eased the scroll up so she could see it. "I don't believe it, that rude young woman has just corrected my mistakes and her corrections make perfect sense." He watched as she took the scroll reading it the shock spreading across her face. "She fixed the transaction and she wrote down the corrections for the letters I was struggling with." He turned pointing at the huge scroll. "This means only one thing and I can't believe I'm saying this." He stepped over putting both his hands on the table, the thought was shocking him, he'd spent so long trying to work this mystery scroll out. "She must be able to some how read this damn scroll!"

End of part 7

Silvermoonlight

I'm not really in to self plugs, but for anyone who's interested all book covers for my Xena Fanfiction can be found at Deviant art, which can be found by going to homepage in my Fanfiction profile.


	8. When Things Are Truly Bizarre

_WHEN THINGS ARE TRULY BIZARRE_

Xena walked slowly though her gardens she hadn't found anything apart from the foot steps which Iona had showed her. It was now midday and every report was coming back the same, no werewolf. She put a hand on her face feeling the frustration mount how did such a huge monster like that go in and out of her palace with out being seen or even heard? She slowly walked away from the main gardens breathing in deeply as she moved across the grounds that had the visitor's balcony rooms which was the last area which she'd not walked through. Frankly she didn't expect to see anything, this was a closed off area in every sense, visitors could see the view of the main gardens but the huge wall of the palace looped around the whole area.

This was purely for their own protection so there were always guards watching them to ensure that they wouldn't be hurt. It was also the area in which she hosted outside dinner parties as it had fountains and a huge outdoor pool which guests could swim in. She breathed in deeply only to stop as she caught sight of something laying on the ground in full view. She walked forward realizing why the others hadn't noticed it, it was lying in amongst some fallen tree branches and its colour made it so it blended in. She moved her hand grabbing hold of the end the branches cracked as she forced it free in one swift motion. She stared at it for a long moment, feeling the confusion hit home.

It was the antler of a deer at least that's what it looked like but there was something truly odd about it. It wasn't like any deer horn she'd ever seen before the look was all wrong. Unlike a deer horn the ark of the horn was bent and twisted in two different directions and on top of this it had no points it was still coated in velvet. It hadn't been broken off ether it was as if it had just come off in the same way any animals did when the mating season was over. It was bizarre on every level and it was like nothing she'd ever encountered before. She breathed in pulling her dragger free from its place in side her right boot slicing it across the velvet only to blink as black coagulated blood began to run free exposing orange stained bone which looked diseased.

The smell was putrid like rotting flesh she ignored it as she caught sight of a second horn lying close by which was identical to its counterpart and tangled up in the thick fallen branches. She walked away from the other horn only to feel her foot dip suddenly in to the ground almost causing her to trip up. She looked down slowly realizing that her boot was standing inside a huge foot print there was another opposite it where the ground had been forced down deeply. Again this hadn't been notable as the gardeners hadn't gotten around to cleaning up this area yet the grass was very long here hiding things from sight.

She pushed the grass away seeing the deep print which was bigger than her own foot by the looks of it, it was a deep hind print. This monster had to be at least seven foot tall possibly more, if this foot print was anything to go by. The ones Iona had found had only shown part of a front paw and the claws of the hind foot. She felt a strange sensation over take her this was embedded because the monster had jumped forcing its feet down before it leaped. She felt her eyes drift upwards as she eyed the balcony directly above her. She felt her body freeze as she caught sight of dirt marks scuffed in to the lower part of the stone no doubt from where the claws had shifted as the monster had gotten inside.

"Empress?"

Xena turned meeting Demetrius concerned gaze, she slowly stood up fully stepping back watching as he caught sight of the huge foot print which she had, had her boot in. "I've found more." Demetrius leaned down looked at the huge foot prints. "The gods mock us with the share presence of these vile monsters." Xena folded her arms watching as he stood up. "Makes the stuffed one I own not look so corny doesn't it?" Demetrius shook his head. "So it was here as well?" Xena eased up the horn watching as he took it from her hand the disgust showing as the smell hit home. "I've found this as well, and as you can see it's not from a deer."

Demetrius turned the horn in his hands seeing the rotten bone. "Smells like it's full of disease..." Xena raised an eyebrow. "There was another it's lying among those branches by the tree I didn't cut it open but I'm guessing it's the same inside. What ever this werewolf is it's unlike any I've ever heard off, from my understanding they don't have horns." She turned to face him. "There's something which is really bothering me as well, these deep prints were made by this monster jumping upwards." She raised her finger pointing to the balcony above them. "It leapt up on to that balcony there you can even see the dirty scuff marks left by its claws."

She breathed in deeply. "I need you to tell me right now whose room that is because I believe I know but I want you to clarify it for me?" Demetrius breathed in deeply gods this day was getting worse by the second he folded his arms looking up slowly at the balcony. "That room is Gabrielle's." Xena shook her head. "I believe its time I invited her to dinner." Demetrius sighed aloud. "She did take a blow to the head there is a chance she may have been very deeply under the sedative the healer gave her and my not remember a thing." Xena narrowed her gaze. "That's true but there has to be a reason why a hulking werewolf got in through my palace walls and went in to her room and then left and maybe she can shed some light on it.

8

Gabrielle slowly opened the door to the room watching as huge room came in to view which was filled with food. There were huge racks of meat all hanging on high hooks at the far end of the room. On the left side of the room were basket full of fruit and vegetables all of it was laid out neatly so everything was easy to find. When she'd woken up this morning her stomach had left like it was full to bursting point despite that she hadn't eaten anything and she'd felt sick. Yet now she felt fine in fact she felt better than fine and she really wanted to eat something once more. Her nose had led her to this room which was filled with wonderful smells which spoke volumes to her stomach.

On the right side wall were full of cheeses, all in different types and sizes above them were smocked meats of all kinds. She slowly walked over to one of the baskets easing out a red apple looking at it. She slowly took a bite hearing the crunch and then tasting the intense flavour, which was oddly bitter tasting. She eyed the apple for a moment strange somehow she thought it'd be sweeter, but then it had been a long time since she'd had real food. There was no way she was going to touch that barley porridge again. She took another bite somehow she wished she could remember how everything else tasted.

"You know you can order food through the kitchen, you don't have to come in to the storage room to take it."

Gabrielle turned sharply meeting the brown eyes of a big boned woman who had shoulder length mousey brown hair which was plaited. She was in her early forties and was in a green dress which had a white pinafore. A wide smile filled her face as she winked in her direction, she slowly lowered the apple which she eating. "I don't know where the kitchen is." Kalika looked at the young woman for a long moment catching sight of the deep scar on her right eyebrow she put a hand on her chin as it clicked who this woman was. She was the woman from the pit the Empress's little mystery she had, had a violent episode of some kind yesterday. Though no one had told her the full details, frankly though she wasn't partial to palace rumour she preferred fact.

She looked at the short blonde haired woman she didn't look dangerous it was also clear that her eyes had healed and she could see once more which in her view was wonderful. She put her hand on her chest. "My name is Kalika I'm the palaces cook and you are?" Gabrielle looked up slightly. "Gabrielle." Kalika smiled as she moved closer to the young woman seeing her forest green eyes follow her movement. "So Gabrielle what would you like to eat no doubt your bored of barley porridge by now?" Gabrielle eyed everything around her. "I don't know, I can't remember what all these food taste like apart from cheese, for some reason I remember how that tastes."

Kalika raised an eyebrow. "You're not in to casu marzu cheese are you? Because that's very hard to order in and the kitchen staff really hate it." Gabrielle looked up slightly. "Casu marzu?" Kalika raised an eyebrow. "You know maggot cheese?" Gabrielle felt her smile turn to disgust. "That sounds vile, I may not remember what things taste like but I hate the idea of my food being alive when I'm eating it." Kalika clapped her hands together. "Thank you, gods! You have no idea how much I loath ordering in that awful cheese for guests." She smiled pulling up a number of foods. "So you don't remember how food tastes well this should be fun, I have so much here that you can try out. I'm sure I can get those taste buds on your tongue working again in no time at all."

8

Phantasos walked up the hall he turned the corner feeling the annoyance take over where was Gabrielle? His healers had told in that they'd seen her walking around the palace apparently she was doing very well despite her incident the other day. He turned the corner, feeling the anger take over he loved this palace it was beautiful but at the same time it was like rabbit warren. He watched as one of the servant women passed him by a young woman in her late twenties with medium length black hair, dark brown skin and warm hazel brown eyes, she was wearing a simple white peplos with a red belt. "Thaleia!" The woman turned to look at him as she finished cleaning one of the statues she was part of the cleaning staff who made this palace look beautiful.

He knew her very well due to her history her mother Fedora was the child minder in the palace who took care of the all the other servants children during the day and sometimes the night. Her farther had been a slave from Alkebulan who had been granted freedom in Rome by his dying master. He had later moved to Greece to serve in the army which under the Empress's rule allowed both men and women to serve regardless of origin and religion. He had worked his way up the ranks to join the elite royal guard and some years later he had met her mother. Thaleia had been born inside the palace and she'd grown up here. Her farther had died in battle against the Spartans who had, had an uprising some years back. He was sure that she missed him deeply though she never said anything.

She was a quite woman who kept herself to herself and did her duties he wasn't even sure if she had any friends. He watched as smile appeared on her face. "It's so good to see you how are you?" Thaleia looked at the cloth in her hand. "Same as always." She put her finger on the statue she'd been cleaning. "I think this statue is a pain it's always so dirty." Phantasos raised his hands. "Well you make everything look so beautiful it's a pleasure to see it shine because of your hard work." Thaleia smirked. "Ever the flatterer, you never change." Phantasos felt his smile widen. "You wouldn't have happened to have seen a woman at all would you?" Thaleia raised an eyebrow. "There are a lot of women in this palace you'll have to be more pacific."

Phantasos laughed raising his hands. "I'm looking for a young woman with short blonde hair and forest green eyes not very tall, who has an old healed scar on her right eyebrow." Thaleia looked down only to look up sharply. "Ah yes I did see her not long ago, she was walking towards the kitchens, I think she was lost, she looked slightly confused if you know what I mean." Phantasos laughed putting a hand on her shoulder. "Thank you you're a life saver, you have no idea how long I've been searching for her." Thaleia smiled putting a hand on his. "Well I'll let you get on with finding her." Phantasos stepped away from her raising his hand as he broke in to a run heading to wards the kitchen.

He stopped as he smelt the cooking food he looked in side the huge kitchen itself seeing three men and women who were preparing the guards thick goat and vegetable threw which was bubbling and frothing. Another three were separately preparing the afternoon lunch for the servants on another hot stove. She wasn't anywhere in side the huge kitchen. He turned hearing voices from the store room he slowly opened the doors to the huge room opposite instantly catching sight of the young woman who was talking with the head cook Kalika who was offering her small pieces of food to taste. He coughed clearing his throat watching as they both turned to look at him.

He put his hands together. "Ah there you are Gabrielle I was searching for you I heard that you've been up and about today." Gabrielle swallowed the salted the meat in her mouth. She recognised the voice instantly which was the head healer Phantasos but this was the first time she'd seen his face, it was strange how she'd assumed that he was younger but now seeing him in the flesh he was clearly older. She looked up slowly. "Phantasos?" Phantasos clapped his hands together. "Yes that's right is nice that you remember my voice." He walked forward slowly watching as Kalika looked up. "I'm sorry I need to take her off your hands, she's due for a check up." Gabrielle blinked. "I am? I don't remember anyone saying anything to me."

Phantasos eased up a ringed finger. "Well you left your room early this morning you have no idea the kind of chaos that went on this morning?" Kalika stood up dusting off her dress. "What kind of chaos, I didn't hear anything?" Phantasos raised an eyebrow. "Apparently there was a werewolf inside these walls but there's no need to worry, every room has been searched and it wasn't found clearly it had brains as its gone now." Kalika snorted in disgust. "I doubt any dirty monster like that would survive inside these walls, disgusting beasts if you ask me the sooner their wiped out the better." Gabrielle narrowed her gaze. "What's a werewolf?" Phantasos turned putting a hand on her shoulder. "There nothing you need to concern yourself with, you're a guest here and this a palace matter." He watched as she stood up slowly. "Now be a dear and come with me, I need to check you over." He turned to Kalika. "Sorry to take her off your hands this is very important." Kalika smirked. "We were done here anyway and I need to get back to my helpers in the kitchen, gods know they'll burn the after noon dinners if I'm not there as a guiding hand."

End of part 8

Silvermoonlight

Alkebulan is the ancient name for Africa


	9. A Truly Horrible Surprise Beyond

_A TRULY HORRIBLE SURPRISE BEYOND YOUR CONTROL_

Phantasos moved the candle light across the woman's green eyes again watching as they dilated instantly. "So you can see perfectly fine now?" Gabrielle shifted slightly on the healers table. "Yes." He moved the candle again to her other eye. "Fascinating, do you remember yesterday at all just out of interest?" Gabrielle looked down the other day was very vague in her memory, she remembered being in the hall with the maid Evadine then nothing, her mind was completely blank. The only thing she remembered was waking up in bed because of her ears, were ringing to point that she wanted to throw up and she had done so because the sound was too much to handle.

Her body had hurt as well, every muscle felt like it was on fire and the bones deep in side her body ached. That was when she'd realized she could see again as the room had come in to view, but not for long as the healer in the room had given her something to put her back to sleep. She looked up meeting the older man's gaze. "No not really." Phantasos moved his fingers up looking at her forehead where she'd been smashed with the heavy vase which was now completely healed, there wasn't even a scar. He'd never seen this before no normal person had this level of healing there was clearly something different about her. On top of this her ribs which had been slightly showing had now vanished it was like she'd gained more weight over night.

Clearly what ever was going on with her, it was unlike anything he'd ever come across in all his years of a healer. She wasn't a god she could bleed but maybe she had something which was godly, perhaps it was her pendent or something with in her body itself. He had heard of people consuming small godly items in the past to give them selves healing powers. Though from the stories he'd heard it had never ended well it normally resulted in the person's death. She was clearly very out of the ordinary, he leaned closer. "Open your mouth please." He watched as she did so, showing off a set of clean white teeth and a shining gold back tooth along with healthy pink gums. "You are quite the healer, I though I was going to have pull out a second back chewing tooth but it appears that, that tooth is fine now."

He watched as she closed her mouth. "You seem fit and healthy now, wouldn't have thought it about a month ago when you came to me you were just rags and bones, I thought that I was going to loose you in the first night." Gabrielle tensed slightly before speaking. "Do you have a pipe?" Phantasos looked up slightly. "No why do you ask?" Gabrielle twitched again. "I really need to smoke." Phantasos stared at her for a long moment. "You are joking are you not?" Gabrielle stared at her hands for a long moment. "No I'm not." Phantasos put a hand on her shoulder. "A good looking young woman like you should not be smoking its bad for your health."

Gabrielle felt a cold sneer form as she spoke hearing her cold tone hit the air. "It's my choice to smoke, not yours." Phantasos blinked catching the sudden change in her character which he hadn't seen before. It was more than just her tone that had changed it was her presence towards him it was no longer nice it was almost cold. He turned to his herbs. "I'm afraid I can't help you, you'll have to ask someone to buy you a pipe hopefully one day you'll learn that smoking is bad for you." Gabrielle narrowed her gaze catching the sarcasm in his tone. "Tell me then healer if the gods didn't want human's to have earthly pleasures then why did they create the wonder that is opium and coltsfoot leaf and make it so easy to obtain?" Phantasos breathed in deeply her tone was slightly vindictive despite that she was speaking with a smile. "The Greek gods put these things here to test our resolve."

Gabrielle ran her finger slowly down the scar on her eyebrow. "Yes your gods did but I don't worship your gods so I don't care for your so called resolve." She stood up from the table watching as he opened the curtains to the healing room allowing the light to flood in. "So I choose to smoke because that's my resolve." Phantasos snarled raising his hand only to stop as a banging sounded on the door he turned sharply. "Come in!" He watched as the door opened as Demetrius walked in side the room a look of concern was on his face. He nodded respectfully. "Demetrius it's a pleasure to see you, I do hope the problem you were having this morning has gone."

Demetrius folded her arms. "In a manner of speaking yes it has." She felt a wide smile form. "I was hoping that I could take Gabrielle off your hands for a while, the Empress wishes to speak with her." Phantasos snorted slightly. "She was just leaving." He ignored the cold look from the blonde woman as she stepped away from him. He turned back to his herbs. "Maybe you can be the one to give her a pipe so she can smoke herself to death." Gabrielle eased up her hands. "Apparently he dislikes smokers." She paused before empathising her next words. "It's so disappointing." Demetrius blinked he wasn't really sure what was going on but it clear that there was the beginnings of an argument here. He stepped forward. "Gabrielle one of the maids has put a nice set of robes in your room how's about you go and dress in them then come down to the dinner room, it's the big room next to the kitchens?" Gabrielle looked at her for a long moment, feeling her anger fade away somehow she wasn't really sure why she had so much anger over a single pipe it seemed so trivial. "I'd like that very much."

8

Gabrielle entered the huge dinning room she adjusted the pure white peplos robes with a cream waist belt feeling slightly subconscious of her self somehow these robes felt to revealing. May be it was because they made her chest far to open to the human eye, she moved her fingers trying to cover up her exposed breasts as she walked in side the room. She felt nervous for some reason, it felt like such a long time since she'd felt this way. She looked up feeling herself freeze as she caught sight of the woman who was seated at the table which was huge and big enough for a least six people or more. Yet at this moment all the chairs had been pulled back so only two remained.

She stared at the woman for a long moment she was in her late thirties and very tall she could tell that even from a distance. If she were to stand she'd tower above her, her long hair which hung well over her shoulders and was as black as night. Her skin was tanned bronze and her eyes were piercing blue in colour and really stood out. She was wearing a truly elaborate armour, the armours chest plate had angel wings which covered each breast and a thick armour plate which was triangular and went just bellow her waist, the whole thing was plated in gleaming silver. Both of her shoulders were covered by three silver plates. Below them hung a beautiful designed black half sleeves which had open gaps, at the very end of each sleeve was another silver rim of armour plating.

The leather bodice was coated in silver and looked very sturdy and powerful. A thick heavy black belt was wrapped around the older woman's waist and on it were engraved silver angelic wing designs. From it hung down four thick heavy tassels all engraved in silver and with the same beautiful designs. On her wrists were silver plated gauntlets once more with angel winged designs. The skirt she wore was purple in colour and knee high it was grooved and had silver patterns at its very edge. She had thick heavy front lacing knee high black boots which had silver plated top and weaving silver decoration on the sides. The whole armour looked in part Roman and almost gladiatorial, though the designs were Greek it was a strange hybrid which embraced two separate worlds.

She tapped her brown sandals on the floor watching as the woman looked up her light blue eyes meeting her own. She was a stunningly beautiful woman, she'd seen many women in this palace today yet none had her sense of presence. There was a strange lingering moment of silence clinging to the air in which she couldn't find her voice and she had no idea as to why. Xena looked in to the younger woman's forest green eyes for a long moment not really being able to break away it was an odd moment which felt strange even to her. She put her hands together realizing that this moment was happening because the other woman had never seen her before. This was the first time she was seeing the person who had rescued her from a painful death in the darkness of the pit. She coughed clearing her throat as she raised her hand. "Please take a seat."

Gabrielle swallowed as she came forward slowly sitting herself on the chair opposite the taller woman who was seated at the head of the table. The voice was so recognisable, more so than any other voice which she could now put a face to with the return of her sight. She pulled the chair up to the table eyeing the food which was laid out. She felt unsure as to what she should say or do, she was looking at the face of the Empress of Greece and she had no idea what this woman expected of her.

Xena raised an eyebrow the younger woman was nervous she could see it in her body and her eyes. She breathed in deeply may be it was better that she be the one to put her at ease. "It's wonderful to see that your sight has returned for a while there we thought you may never be able to see again." Gabrielle looked at the food in front of her and a cutlery opposite her plate she had no idea which thing she was supposed to eat first. Xena put her hands together. "Normally we'd have bread soaked in wine first along with cheese and fish but feel free to eat how ever you wish and have what ever you like."

Gabrielle picked up a fork digging in to king sized prawns in a bowl feeling more at ease she looked down slightly before speaking her next words. "It's nice to be able to see again as well as be able to try different foods." Xena looked at her for a long moment before speaking. "I called you here because I wanted to give you this." She leaned over picking up the chest putting it on the table seeing the confusion appear in the other woman's eyes. She smiled as she looked at the closed chest. "All of these things in here are yours." She pushed the chest carefully forward so it was opposite the other woman. "Maybe you might recognise something."

Gabrielle picked up some salted meat biting down on it before easing up both hands opening the chest seeing the many different objects inside. None of which she recognised say one and only because she'd seen another like it today. She slowly eased her hand in pulling out the small ivory pipe. Xena raised an eyebrow as she looked at the pipe of all the things to pick up why that one? Gabrielle eased the pipe up to the candle flames opposite lighting the end watching as the dark smoke started to drift through the air. She put it to her lips breathing in ignoring the other woman's surprise. She stopped turning to her. "Is this wrong?" Xena looked at her for a long moment before speaking. "No I just didn't think the pipe was yours, you don't look like some one who smokes."

Gabrielle looked up slightly catching sight of the darkening sky from the window opposite. "I don't ever remember smoking I just found out today that I do." She flinched as distant voice whispered to her in the back of her mind. "_You answer to no one, you can have what ever your heart desires, food, wine, sex it should be all be yours because you're a god!"_ She shook her head ignoring it as she breathed out the rich smoke looking in to the chest at everything else. "I don't recognise anything else here." She paused easing out the medallion with its two wolf heads in the flames. "I wish I could remember something anything other than my name." She brought the medallion closer. "And that I smoke." Xena lowered her gaze. "You know remembering that isn't the worst thing to remember if you ask me, I could think of much worse, the gods have blessed you in that manner."

She breathed in deeply she had brought this young woman here to question her, but now she just felt unsettled and slightly guilty. She could see in the young woman's eyes that she still remembered nothing of her forma life. Gabrielle moved the medallion closer to her face studying it deeply. "I don't worship your gods." She paused only to feel the sting of pain as the voices in her head spoke again only harder, only this time it was her own voice shouting back at her. _"So this is it is it, we have to be less than human even though we are already inhuman? I have to be so inhuman and kill these people and for what? To appease those bastards on the council just so I can speak to them!"_

She sat back trying to ignore the pain in her mind as she picked up a small wooden carved bird bringing it towards her studying it very deeply. Xena swallowed her mouth full the woman's words were not meant to be rude just honest. "Tell me why is it you choose to worship Ouroboros and not the Greek gods?" She looked up realizing that the young woman wasn't listening to her she was transfixed on the little painted Black Cap which she was moving it between her fingers, she stopped eating watching her feeling a sense of curiosity take over. Gabrielle moved the bird feeling her fingers shift to the chest which had beautiful painted feathers, she pushed down slightly. The wings on ether side suddenly shot outwards opening fully revealing wooden feathers and metal hinges, she ignored the other woman's shock as she caught sight of the text written on the inner wings which was in the same language as the huge scroll. It was a small transcription, she leaned closer reading it aloud.

"_You are the fallen one, the righteous one and the one forever broken one who basks under the moonlit sky. You step through rivers of blood in the dying light. The stars do shine for you and they never will for that is your greatest curse and your greatest will. All love is lost to you and the heart within your chest will forever beat brighter for this pain which is forced up on you."_

She blinked staring at the words only to feel the sudden intense pain as it tour though her mind she felt the pipe drop from her mouth it hit the table hard as she half coughed on the smoke. She wanted to throw up and she had to breathe in hard to try and stop herself from doing so, the sensation felt like a dagger trying to drive its way in to her temples. The bird dropped from her hands hitting the table then falling to the floor, she felt the other woman's hand on her shoulder as she tried to stand. The next moment turned to blinding pain as her feet slid sideways and she lost her footing hitting the floor shoulder first. She turned over on to her front trying desperately to crawl forward only to stop as an intense heat swept through her body.

Every muscle in her body felt like it was burning but it was nothing compared to the pain that followed it which was excruciating. It went through ever bone in her body causing her to spasm. It felt like she was dying, her insides were twisting inside her body and she could no longer focus or even think straight. Xena moved towards the younger woman who was now on the floor, she had no idea what had happened only that she was now in terrible pain. She turned seeing the panic in the face of the guard who had been standing opposite through out their talk. "Don't just stand there get the healer, now!"

She watched as he left the room in an instant, she turned back only to find herself wincing as heard the younger woman scream. It was chilling scream which felt like it was vibrating the room. She leaned over only to freeze as she watched as the woman's fingers started to lengthen, along with the rest of her hand. She fell back wards hitting the floor hard she found herself scrambling backwards as she heard the popping sounds of bones under the dress which started to stench and tear as the shoulder bones pushed upwards followed by the spine which rose up tearing through the fabric. Long black claws bust through the finger nails digging in to the decorative floor.

The sandals were torn apart as huge long feet burst though they lengthened as their huge black claws dug in to the floor. The dress was torn apart as a mass of muscle came through, dark golden fur started to grow all over her body, a long thick tail appeared it grew downwards very slowly until it was between the legs. The woman's face slowly lengthened despite her screaming turning in to a huge set of jaws with a wolf like snout. Her ear grew upwards becoming longer like a normal wolves rising high above her head. Growling replaced the screams as the two huge jaws slammed together all their razor sharp white teeth gleaming in the low light.

She could even see the gold replacement which had now been merged in to an incisor giving it a gold gleam. She could hear the heavy inhuman breathing as the huge mane grew downwards and fur covered everything from head to foot. The eyes suddenly snapped open their forest green colour catching the light as the pupils grew slightly larger. It had been a long time since she'd felt real fear but at this moment she could feel it running through her system and she was powerless to stop it. She grabbed her sword pulling it free of the scabbard in a violent motion. She was staring at huge seven foot tall werewolf whose fur was dark golden in colour and who was now on all fours on her palace floor.

The huge monster suddenly roared as it got on to its knees grabbing both sides of its head, it was chilling roar it almost sounded like a real woman's scream mixed with low pitched howling sound. Everything seemed to move in slow motion as five men burst in to the dinning room, some of them raising swords while other raised their heavy crossbows. She breathed as the huge monsters roar stopped and it leaned forward closing its eyes, before slowly opening them. Its eyes darted as it looked around it before reaching out ignoring her as it took hold of the small fallen bird in its huge hand picking it up carefully before using the tip of its clawed thumb to press the chest and close the wings.

She breathed in trying to calm down any second now the crossbows would fire and yet she had so many questions as nothing about this made any sense what's so ever. Werewolves were human? They were meant to be monsters twenty four seven weren't they? Yet here she was in the presence of one, who not more than fire minutes ago had been young woman. She watched as the clawed hand closed around the bird as the huge being got back on its knees slowly pulling its huge arms outwards to show its chest. It eased up it huge head fully she could see the deep scar running through its right eye almost like a signature of who this person had once been. Around the large neck was the godly symbol, she could now see why the chain had been so long in human form. Around the thicker neck it fitted perfectly and wasn't tight and its symbol could be seen in among the dark golden fur. She looked up as green eyes narrowed for a moment studying the situation, the jaws suddenly opened as a voice hit the air.

"Do it you bastards! Go on kill me! I'm as good as dead anyway!"

End of part 9

Silvermoonlight


	10. A Truly Painful Injustice

_A TRULY PAINFUL INJUSTICE THAT TORMENTS THE SOUL_

I remember everything now, my name, my age I remember the painful tragedy that is my life and I even remember what happened to me after I was taken out of that pit a month ago in vivid detail. I hate the Greek gods they curse me every time, bastards may be this is because I rejected them for another god who is from an older in religion than them. My name is Gabrielle I was born in the town of Potidaea and I'm about to die. How ironic since looking back at my memories now with crystal clarity the woman whose on her back with her sword pointed at me was the one who wanted nothing more than to save me. Now her palace warriors are about to kill me and she'll no doubt hack my head off when their done and keep it as a trophy.

Humans are all the same and she was only nice to me when I was human but I'm not human anymore so I guess all bets are now off. I lived through worse maybe this will be a happy reprieve a quick death, the death I couldn't gain in battle. I curse this body for its abilities in that I can heal up much quicker than any normal person if I'd have been human I'd have died a long time ago. I should be dead now I was left in that darkness to starve till the end but this ironic curse kept me alive much longer than humanly possible. My body also did something so I could cope. It shut down my mind blocking off all my memories from me, so I didn't go insane in the darkness. The werewolf part of me withdrew along with these memories and who I really was keeping me awake and making me a shadow of my forma self.

Once I started to gain my strength back and my wasted body returned to normal it all began to resurface. Clearly though it just needed more time and a few more triggers from my past. I'm so fortunate that the Empress of Greece kept everything that was stolen for me to see once more, yet I'm also unfortunate as it will now be my undoing as usual my timing is bad, nothing ever changes. It's the story of my miserable life wrong time, wrong place, now I'll get to be a pelt for the Empress to wear, may be I should be flattered. I mean she been hunting my kind to extinction, give her another twenty years and we will be no more than a myth spoken about my scholars and bards who wished they'd been there to witness our end.

I look at my fur which is heavily mattered, I look a mess I don't think I've ever looked so bad. Mattered fur, half cut mane, all thanks to these people cutting my human hair short. If fate had been different I would have been able to get rid of this fur as it would all fall out as a new glossy fur coat grew in its place. Even my mane would have grown back as my hair got longer well I guess I really don't get to die looking my best. May be I won't be a pelt may be I'll be a skeleton on display or a skull on her mantel piece. That's the best part for humans to brag about the over sized skull which make the skulls of wolves look mediocre.

I slowly close my eyes well it's been fun I guess, if I'm lucky my god Ouroboros will take pity on me and allow my eternal soul to pass through her eye and onwards in to the next life. May be there I can try my hand at life again and have no memory of this one which has been nothing but pain and misery. Xena stood still feeling the shock hit home the werewolf could speak? The words were clear as was the voice which was identical to her human one only there was the slight growling echo from the throat over laying it. Her gaze shifted as Demetrius ran through the door the shock spreading across his face as he saw the werewolf in front of her.

The men all looked unsure and surprised which meant that this creature talking was not her imagination but very real. Demetrius snarled as he raised his sword. "What are you fools waiting for? Kill that monster now!" Xena raised her hand in a sharp motion. "No!" She ignored his shock watching as they lowered their crossbows. She got to her knees lowering her sword slightly ignoring the fear in her gut as she spoke. "Did you just speak?" Gabrielle opened her eyes narrowing them as she looked at the woman beside her. She sneered slightly. "Yes I spoke!" She lowered her arms putting down the carved bird. "What's wrong are you surprised that a monster like me can talk?"

She moved forward on all fours seeing the slight fear in the other woman's face now she was the bigger one towering over her rather than the other way around. "Now that we've established that I can talk how's about you cut to the chase and get on with killing me! I'm part of a dying race anyway, so one more won't make much difference." Xena felt her eyes dart she ignored the shock as it filled Demetrius's face this female werewolf was now talking and she had very different personality to the one she'd seen before. It was very cold, almost hateful. She had never seen a living werewolf this close before in her life and she could now see something which was surprising even to her, the eyes were identical in colour to human ones despite the slightly larger pupils.

She breathed in gathering her strength as she spoke. "I was told that werewolves don't speak." Gabrielle raised a clawed hand she wanted to laugh mocking at the taller woman but somehow she knew it would feel like a shallow victory. "I doubt you've ever kept one alive long enough to ask a question, plus for fifty dinars a head it's not like anyone would bring you any live werewolves." Xena got up slowly watching for any movement keeping the sword firmly in her hand. "I was also told that werewolves are monsters twenty four seven." Gabrielle looked up laughing slightly but it was cold laugh even to her own ears. "Well I guess I get to break that delusion for you, what a crying shame."

She lowered her ears. "Now you can tell your country that werewolves are human during the day light hours. May be this can be an excuse to accuse those you don't like and skin them alive in the same way you do my kind!" Xena looked at the huge female werewolf for a long moment it was trying to bait her on purpose. "Why so angry monster?" Gabrielle turned sharply. "My name is Gabrielle! Not monster and I remember every part of my life as well as this whole of this month in very clear detail!" She shifted on all fours. "The only reason I haven't ripped out your guts so I can watch you die, is because for some reason which I really can't fathom you helped me out of that pit, despite that you had me put in there to start with."

Xena raised the sword. "I'd kill you first." Gabrielle raised both clawed hands. "Then spare me the small talk because I hate waiting to die." Xena lowered her sword slightly. "I didn't put you in that pit." Gabrielle sneered slightly. "Yes you did!" Xena breathed in trying to control her anger. "No I didn't! I had no idea who you were even there, there was no mention of you in the palace records!" Gabrielle raised a clawed hand. "I was screaming in that pit for days and no one came to help me!" Xena put a hand on her face feeling the frustration hit home. "The elite warriors aren't allowed to throw anyone down there they don't even guard that area! I have a law against any one being thrown in the pit!"

Gabrielle lowered her ears. "Well I guess that law you put in place clearly doesn't work!" She slowly stood up on her hind legs feeling her claws tap the decorative floor. "I mean thanks to you and you're so called law I've spent the last two years rotting in the darkness!" Xena breathed looking at the golden werewolf who now towering over her. She swallowed before regaining her composer once more despite the twinge of fear she felt as she pulled out her arms. "People listen to my laws and nothing like this has ever happened before!" Gabrielle moved closer so she was with in inches of her face. "Clearly they weren't listened to your so called laws if they were I wouldn't be here right now!"

Xena narrowed her gaze. "I've done everything to help you stay alive since I pulled you out of that pit!" Gabrielle felt her teeth grind together. "Yes and now you're going to kill me, how ironic!" Xena breathed in deeply. "If you haven't noticed I'm the one who just told them not to fire on you!" Gabrielle put a clawed hand on her chest not bothering to hide the sarcasm in her voice as she spoke. "I'm so flattered that you've told them not to fire on me, considering my heads worth fifty dinars on the open market." Xena breathed in sharply realizing that everyone around her was just staring in shock at this whole spectacle.

She put a hand on her face gods she was arguing with a werewolf this was insane on every level. Talk about the gods testing her, it felt like they were doing so right now, with this. Just about everything she'd been led to believe about werewolves was clearly wrong. Normally she wouldn't care but something about this was drawing her in. In all the time Gabrielle had been here she knew nothing about her and even now she knew nothing. The werewolf who was arguing with her right at this moment was even more a mystery. Maybe that was what was drawing her in she wanted to know the truth, yes she could kill this werewolf but what would it accomplish? If she killed it she would never know the truth of who was working behind her back in side her own walls.

She was tired of assassin attempts and her staff turning on her because they saw her as weak because she had a soft heart. May be a selfish part of her saw this talking werewolf as something useful, who would attack her if she had one of these creatures around? Every one was terrified of werewolves. Plus this one could talk which intrigued her, so little was even known from these creatures and in these last few minutes she'd learnt more than she had in the last in three years which was that they could talk and they weren't in this form all day only at night. During the day they were human just like everyone else.

She lowered her sword looking at everyone. "Lower your weapons." Demetrius eyed her, his gaze turned to huge monster. "Empress she's a monster, she will kill you!" Xena narrowed her gaze. "I said lower your weapons, now!" She watched as Demetrius lowered his weapon along with the other warriors who all looked even more uncertain. She raising her sword slowly up to eye level taking in a deep breath watching as the green eyes studied her very intensely. She took in a deep breath she was insane to do this and she knew it but she knew that this was the only way to see if this female werewolf would attack her and if she had a any sense of honour.

She threw the sword down watching as it clattered as it landed close to the clawed feet, a confused look spread across the huge face for a moment it showed itself more in the eyes than anywhere else. Oh yes she was insane, but if there was one thing she had come to learn from her time in Rome it was that sometimes you had to roll the dice and pray that it would pay off. She looked up slowly meeting the green eyes. "I'm not going to kill you and nether is anyone in this room." Gabrielle breathed in deeply great she knew just what was going to happen now, it always happened to her she was never given any choices of her own. She felt her teeth grind together. "What do you want from me?"

Xena raised an eyebrow clearly the female werewolf in front of her was very bright, she knew there was an offer involved namely one that would spare her life. "I want you to stay here in my palace." Gabrielle narrowed her gaze. "As your prisoner?" Xena folded her arms. "No as my guest, it's clear to me now that I know nothing of werewolves as you say, so I want you to teach me." Gabrielle laughed but it was a cold laugh even to her own ears. "You want me to teach you, why what in it for you?" Xena looked in to the green eyes clearly this werewolf was very smart and not easily fooled unless she knew all the facts. "I get to learn and you get to live so long as you don't harm me." Gabrielle leaned forward snorting in disgust causing the woman's dark hair to be blown back sharply.

Xena narrowed her gaze she knew she was being mean, her deal basically meant that this werewolf's life was forfeit and that if she touched her it would mean her death. "Do we have a deal?" Gabrielle felt her claws tap the decorative floor, the bitch, she had no way out of this if she hurt this woman she'd die, if she left this palace she'd be hunted down for her head. She loathed forced deals, in which there was no choice ether side of the equitation. Xena eyed the werewolf who was looking down at the floor she felt a smug smile form. "May I remind you that in side these walls you get to live, outside my palace you'll be hunted down for your head as you already know?"

Gabrielle leaned forward roaring in her face, with all her might blowing her hair back. She felt her hand form a fist as she watched the Empress step back the smugness disappearing instantly as her face turned to anger but her eyes didn't hide the fear very well. She could see it even if the others in the room couldn't. She clearly had never looked down a living werewolf's throat at all its teeth before and she do well to learn that she was not a pet dog. Her jaws could rip a person's head clean off and her throat was power enough to swallow it whole. She'd eaten her over sized blue pheasant in six bites not that it tasted that nice, but it had the only thing around at the time.

She eased out her tongue running it the length of her teeth before speaking. "As you wish." Xena watched as the jaws closed fully she never seen anything like it before every tooth in that mouth was razor sharp. She looked down she could tell from the eyes that the werewolf knew that she had scared her and as far as she could was concerned that would the last time she ever scared her like that. Gabrielle raised her clawed hand. "So I guess this the part where you tell me I have to sleep outside or in an open prison cell?" Xena looked up sharply she breathed in feeling her teeth grind together. "No this is the part where I tell you that you can return to your room." Gabrielle felt a cold smile form. "How fascinating so I get to stay in that room for the rest of my time as your guest is that right?"

Xena turned sharply meeting the green eyes. "As I said before you are not a prisoner in my palace you can go anywhere you wish, as before." Gabrielle eyed her she slowly lowered herself down on to all fours not bothering to hide her disgust as she spoke. "I'll be so interested to see how long you stay true to your word." She shook her mane. "After all my life is forfeit and you can choose to change the rules of this agreement any time you wish." She moved forward on all fours. "It would so easy for you to do so." Xena watched as she walked away from her. "I'm honourable to my agreements." Gabrielle looked up slightly meeting her light blue eyes. "That's what every one says in beginning, then they realize that it much more fun to watch others suffer, I doubt you'll be any different."

Xena looked up meeting Demetrius gaze. "Please escort our guest back to her room and have one of your guards bring the chest with all her belongings to the room. Then inform the staff that we now have a werewolf in our presence and not to be concerned from this day onwards if she's seen walking the palace at night." Demetrius nodded as he moved closer to the golden furred werewolf, he didn't like this one bit it was insane and this beast was dangerous regardless of whether or not it could speak. "Come!" Gabrielle felt her clawed hand tap the floor as she moved forward on all fours looking at the remains of what had been her dress.

She eyed the man in disgust as he looked at her. "I am not a dog keep that in mind before you call me like that again." Demetrius opened the door watching as walked through on all fours keeping her tail low to the ground. "You could've fooled me." Gabrielle eyed him as they walked through the long corridor which led to her room which was completely empty, as most of the staff were sleeping now. She looked up at the man who was no doubt a commander, she could tell by his clothing. "Small minded idiot." Demetrius sneered slightly, clearly it wasn't just that this monster was rude to the Empress it was rude period and clearly it didn't care who it insulted. He looked up catching sight of its room. "You should learn manners monster, I will not tolerate rudeness from you."

Gabrielle laughed enjoying the mocking sound as it filled the air, she looked up seeing an annoyed expression appear on his face. "You seriously expect manners from me when you give me none in these first few minutes of walking the corridor? You disgust me your just like every one else you expect everything but you give nothing in return." She put her clawed hand on the double doors forcing them open as she walked inside staying on all fours. "I don't obey bastards like you and don't think that when I return to human form that I won't remember this little conversation, I'll remember everything." Demetrius pulled back as the double doors were suddenly slammed in his face.

He snarled aloud this was a mistake on the Empress's part this was a monster and he would ensure that he protected everyone from it, it was dangerous. Frankly the Empress should have killed it but as always her sense of honour and kindness had guided her judgement. He stepped away form the double doors its very being here was wrong, so what if it could talk it didn't change what it was, which was a monster. Gabrielle walked in to the room staying on all fours, once more she was just a prisoner and a puppet to the whims of others nothing ever changed. She didn't think as she used her clawed hand to smash one of the desks chairs out of the way she watched as it hit the wall on the opposite side of the room before hitting the floor hard.

She should have died so many times, but every time she lived and she had no idea why. She eased up a clawed finger running it down the scar on her eyebrow which always remained what ever her form she was in, forever staring back at her and mocking her. She should have died on that night eleven years ago back when she was no more than sixteen, but the Greek gods had instead cursed her by letting her live.

End of part 10

Silvermoonlight


	11. Complex And Deeply Frustrating

_COMPLEX AND DEEPLY FRUSTRATING_

I now have a werewolf in my palace, I'm insane and this is the stupidest thing I've ever done. Problem is my word is honour and I believe in sticking to it no matter what. To dishonour my word is to not be true to myself as a warrior, now I'm going to have to explain this to everyone and have to deal with all their questions. It's going to be a long day and I'm dreading when royal guests come to visit on top of that this werewolf has no manners, that's really clear to me now. I just hope that the damn monster learns some and fast. I'm going to have to set some ground rules very soon, like when guest appear she has to disappear altogether.

I have to be true to my word which means every now and again she has to come to my quarters study and we have to talk about who she is as well as her race and her history. A simple talk no forcing and no one around to bother us just me and her and being polite. I'll even call her by her name in that form if I don't I will never gain her trust. My gaze darts up as Demetrius forces the door open the anger in his eyes as he walks in to my study. "Yes?" Demetrius breathed in as he came to stand next to the Empress's desk. "This is terrible mistake Empress you should have let me kill that monster!" Xena looked at the night sky it was still dark outside. "That monster calls her self Gabrielle."

Demetrius sneered slightly. "Fine then we should have killed Gabrielle!" Xena raised her eyebrow. "And what would killing Gabrielle accomplish other than making you a murder? She was willing to die and if she wanted to kill me she'd have done so. She's a monster yes but one who seems to have a sense of honour." Demetrius raised his hand. "You can't keep her here, she's dangerous." Xena stood up sharply meeting his gaze. "Until tonight I had no idea werewolves could even speak and despite that she is dangerous and she is a monster my word of honour is absolute. I will not have her killed in cold blood and she's already knows that she can't leave these walls she knows the risk if she does so."

Demetrius blinked as he folded his arms. "Then you are making her prisoner with in these walls?" Xena sat down slowly picking up her quill. "In a manner of speaking yes, she will be bound to these walls and if she tries to leave your men will bring her back here. Until I know what kind of a monster she is." She slowly started to scribble on her documents. "She'll have to report to me when I say so and tell me about her self, she'll be my reasonability and you'll just have to learn how to live with her with in these walls." She looked up watching as Iona came in shoving Demetrius aside ignoring his look of disgust. "Is it true, the young woman is a werewolf and she talks!?"

Xena rolled her eyes as she leaned on her elbow. "Yes she's a werewolf and she talks, her name is Gabrielle." Iona stepped forward feeling her smile widen. "This is wonderful, do you know what this means?" Xena looked up slightly feeling un-amused by her joy. "No what does it mean? Tell me because I'm curious." Iona put her hands together. "Think of the power she has? If we could somehow harness it…" Xena looked up sharply. "No! We are not going down that road Iona she is not a toy for your personal use she is staying here so I can learn about her." Iona breathed in deeply. "But this is such a great opportunity a once in a life time thing!"

Xena felt her teeth grind together. "I don't care my decision is final and you will respect it!" She watched as Iona pulled back lowering her head the disappointment in her eyes. She looked up again watching as both Phrixus and Phantasos entered her study she put her hand on her face feeling the annoyance hit home. "How can I help you both?" Phantasos adjusted his robes putting his hands together. "My deepest apologises Empress I only came to make a small request regarding your new guest Gabrielle who I've been told is a werewolf and can apparently talk." Xena looked up sharply. "Yes and what might that request be?" Phantasos eased out his hands. "Please let me study her."

He breathed in deeply. "I won't hurt her in any way I just want to look at her when she's a werewolf, no ones ever never been able to study a live one." Xena put her quill down Phantasos never ever made requests and out of everyone his had so far been the most sincere. "When I speak to her I'll come to some arrangement for you." Phantasos lowered his head respectfully. "Thank you Empress." Xena turned to Phrixus. "What's your request?" Phrixus eased up the piece of scroll which Gabrielle had fixed. "Personally I dislike your new guest already she's obnoxious, rude and she smoked my pipe." He ignored the sound as Iona sniggered.

He eyed her disgust before turning back to the Empress. "But she can read the werewolf scroll and I was going to ask why but news has it she's a werewolf so that answers my question." He eased up the scroll higher so she could see it. "I want you to order her help me translate the whole scroll and teach me this messed up version of Greek she calls a language." Xena looked at him for a long moment before speaking. "No I won't do that, she will not be ordered to do anything." She lowered her gaze. "If in my talks with her I can come to an agreement about helping you then I will, but I will not force her to do anything I am not a tyrant. If she causes problems for others then she will answer to me and only me because it was her word of honour that made this arrangement possible."

Phrixus raised his hand not bothering to hide his sarcasm. "Great we have to be nice to her, how wonderful." Xena eased up both her hands she had, had enough of this and now all she wanted to close her eyes and sleep on the decision she'd just made. She stood up putting her quill in the link pot before looking up. "Leave all of you! I have a lot to consider and I need time to think it through." Demetrius lowered his head. "As you wish Empress." He slowly backed away watching as the other did the same. He closed the door behind him turning to the others. "Its time for you to return to your rooms the Empress has, had a long night." Iona sneered as she walked up the corridor. "You know you could have helped me by agreeing with my proposal!"

Demetrius turned to her folding his arms. "I don't agree with you proposal I'd rather see Gabrielle die." Iona felt her teeth grind together. "You're a small minded idiot sometimes, don't you see her value?" Demetrius walked away from her. "Oh please there is no value in this monster, she's dangerous and you'll realize that soon enough." Iona turned the corridor away from him. "So it hasn't occurred to you that Xena might just want her around for the protection, I mean from what I heard she's seven foot tall and has three times the strength you do. Come to think of it you very inferior compared to her, may be that's why you're scared of the prospect."

Demetrius raised a finger. "You've never seen a body after a werewolf has finished with it I have, it's messy and it's disgusting! Werewolves don't just tear of limps they rip out your insides to see it would turn even your stomach Iona." Iona sneered as she carried on walking up the corridor away from him watching as the other two men went their own separate ways not wanting any part in their argument. "I've always had a stronger stomach than you Demetrius I do all the dirty work which you can't!" Demetrius turned walking in the opposite direction watching as she vanished from sight, they had always been at odds on certain subjects and he'd never liked or understood her obsession with powerful things. He hoped that one of these days she'd come to realize power was about more than being powerful it was about your state of mind and you didn't need powerful things to obtain it.

8

Thaleia yawned as she scrubbed one of the torch holders clean she hated the late shift. She was now doing this due to the palace rotation which happened every six months, the night staff would become day staff and vice versa. The palace in her view was always creepy at night with looming shadows and high walls which seemed to fall up on her, her mother would always tell her that that the palace at night was nothing to fear. In truth she was afraid of the dark as childish as it sounded, she'd never been comfortable with it. She scrubbed the torch clean maybe her mother was right maybe she didn't have anything to fear and besides six months from now she'd be back on the day shift which she preferred. The corridor she was in was completely empty the only guard was at the end of the hall.

She looked up slightly hearing a tapping sound echoing through the corridor it was very odd sound she turned seeing the guard stand up straight as a huge figure passed him by. She blinked as the huge figure which looked like big dog but as it moved closer she felt the fear hit home it was much bigger than a dog. She blinked watching as the candle light flicked causing the light to bounce of the mattered fur causing a shimmer of gold. She found herself standing still paralyzed with fear as the huge being came fully in to the torches light. She knew what it was now she'd seen the stuffed black one in the visitors study with its scared chest of healed wounds.

It was a huge golden furred werewolf the sharp tapping sound was each of its clawed feet hitting the marble floor as it walked on all fours. She could see dark golden fur as well as huge hands and feet. The long ears were lowered and the eyes which were green and frighteningly human stared forward. She could see long upper and lower canine teeth which were protruding slightly out of the jaws. She was going to die! Any second now it was going to rip her apart, she felt her back hit the wall only to watch in surprise as it walked past her showing no interest in her what so ever. Instead it just carried on walking past focusing slightly on the floor.

She watched as the huge werewolf carried on walking up the corridor. She let out the deep breath she'd been holding in what in Tartarus was going on? There was a werewolf walking around the palace and no one was trying to kill it, it made no sense! She should be dead right now and the guards should be trying to kill this beast. Gabrielle stopped she turned to look at the young woman she could see the fear reflected in her dark brown eyes it was a look she'd seen a thousand times before, she'd even worn it once, a very long time ago. It was the look that every human gave her when they feared for their lives or believed they were going to die by her hand.

She'd taken this short walk because she wanted to test if the Empress was noble to her word about her being allowed to walk around. Clearly it was true since no guard had attacked her, as yet. Also a part of her needed to see these corridors at night since she'd only walked them during the day when the sun light was all around her. Her walk was over though and she needed to rest, she could cope with having less sleep than a human being but even she had her limits, no doubt tomorrow would be an interesting day. She eased up her clawed hand opening her door still seeing that the young woman was staring at her in both fear and confusion.

She took in a deep breath she'd have learn to once more live with that look of fear from others along with hated and contempt. She was after all in their eyes a monster and that would be all they'd ever see her as, a monster. Maybe she should learn to live up to their expectations because they'd never see her as anything more. Thaleia watched as the golden werewolf disappeared from sight closing the door behind it she heard the click as the key turned. It had looked right at her focusing on her for just moment and she'd seen a long scar on its right eye which cut through both its eyebrow right down to its eye. The look it had given her was almost a look between pity and sadness and it made so little sense to her.

End of part 11

Silvermoonlight


	12. When The Dice Refuse To Roll

_WHEN THE DICE REFUSE TO ROLL IN YOUR FAVOUR_

Xena looked up as the door to her study was opened she watched as Gabrielle walked closely followed by Iona. The short haired blonde woman was wearing the dark trousers and black knee high boots as well the white shirt that had been in her chest. She looked at the little Goldfinch on her desk which she had not put in the chest when she'd showed Gabrielle her things the night before. She breathed in seeing that Iona was standing still waiting for her next orders. "Sorry to wake you up Gabrielle, but I called you to my study because I need to set out the ground rules of our arrangement." Gabrielle folded her arms she should have seen this coming, she was stupid not to she was after all a monster in a palace and only fit to be treated like one.

She turned eyeing Iona. "That's nice now tell your guard to leave." Xena looked up from her scroll. "Iona is to stay here during these talks, we have together that is the first rule." Gabrielle turned eyeing the other woman. "Oh really and why is that?" Xena moved the quill between her fingers. "Because she's exceptionally good at killing werewolves even more so than Demetrius who is head of my army." Gabrielle turned eyeing Iona who smiled smugly she spoke once more not caring for her sarcastic tone. "I'm so flattered." Xena looked up slowly. "It's no more than a pre caution so you don't try to harm me in any manner when we are together, she won't follow you around the palace." Iona put her hand on her swords hilt. "We wouldn't like you to get angry and kill the Empress you see."

Gabrielle eyed her in disgust. "If I wanted to kill your Empress I would have done it already." Iona eyed the blonde woman. "Well then I'm here so you don't change your mind." Xena eased up her scroll she turned it around so Gabrielle could see it. "Second rule when I ask you to come to this room be it day or night you come, if its night you can come in ether your human form or your other one." She put the quill in the ink well. "Note though that in your other form that they'll be an archer with his bow and arrow ready and he'll be pointing it at this room and the target will be your heart or your head." Gabrielle adjusted her shirts collar. "A second pre caution clearly you've spent a lot of time on this, must have been a big effort on your part."

Xena looked up slightly Demetrius was right this woman had no manners, she wasn't going to enforce any though, in her view that was one step to far and this situation was difficult as it was, with out adding any more friction. She eyed the scroll. "Third rule you don't leave this palace for any reason and if you have to leave you'll tell me why you need to and I'll have a guard escort you." She tapped the parchment with her finger. "If you leave at any time with out my consent my guards will bring you back and you will not fight them you'll comply and come back quietly. If you choose otherwise your head will be like every other werewolf's in Greece, in that they'll be a fifty dinar ransom on it."

Gabrielle narrowed her gaze how quick that rule had been put in place, clearly she was in truth a prisoner now with in these walls, but the outside world was closed off to her. Maybe she shouldn't be so annoyed by that she had nothing out there waiting for her and there was no one out there who loved her or who would ever love her. Xena eyed the parchment. "Fifth rule, if royal guests come here you are to stay in your room out of sight, unless you're called for." She eyed the next line. "You are also not to cause bodily harm to any of my staff, if you do so you'll spend the night in the cell." Gabrielle sneered slightly oh yes she was clearly a monster in this woman's eyes now and not a person as she had already been branded as the type who would harm innocent men and women.

Xena looked up sharply. "Is that understood?" Gabrielle breathed in deeply. "Perfectly…Xena." Xena eyed her for a long moment. "You don't get to use my name you're not my friend, to you its Empress." She eyed the last line of the document. "You are also to report to my healer for study every once in a while as he'd like to document your species for the records." She breathed in deeply. "The last thing is that my scribe Phrixus wants you to help translate the werewolf scrolls being a werewolf its clear that you can read it." Gabrielle narrowed her gaze. "No." Xena looked up sharply. "No to what, my scribe or the healer?" Gabrielle looked at the document. "To your scribe and the scroll translation…."

Xena leaned forward. "These are my rules." Gabrielle folded her arms. "If you get all the rules then I should get one or your arrangement is dishonourable." Xena stood up easing up her hand only to stop. The younger woman was right she was forcing the rules with out compromise and that wasn't very diplomatic. She lowered her hand as she sat down meeting the other woman's forest green eyes. "Very well what are your terms in this agreement?" Gabrielle looked at the scroll. "I only translate that scroll on my terms it's an ancient scroll which belongs to my people." Xena looked up sharply. "So it is a true werewolf scroll then, written by a werewolf's hand?"

Gabrielle put both hands behind her back. "It's important that's all you need to know." Xena looked at her for a long moment this blonde woman was smart there was no denying that. She knew what that scroll was but she obviously liked to keep her ace cards very close to her chest in a manner of speaking. She put both hands together in these last few minutes something had become very clear Gabrielle had a high sense of honour her use of the word dishonourable was very intriguing, as only warriors ever used those words. Clearly she was a warrior of some kind but what kind was still very unclear. "Very well, any thing more you want to add?"

Gabrielle looked down slightly. "No." She eyed her quill feeling the need to test her theory more deeply. "So your word is binding?" Gabrielle looked at the scroll. "Yes." Xena slowly rolled the scroll up easing it watching as she took it from her hand. "Good then it's settled, I have two guests coming tonight and you are not to show yourself." Gabrielle breathed in deeply. "As you wish, Empress." Xena turned to Iona. "Please escort Gabrielle back to her room." Iona nodded opening the door to the study she watched as Gabrielle walked out of the room. She turned closing the door behind her seeing Gabrielle stop in the corridor she shoved her shoulder moving her forward "Come on doggy back to your kennel."

Gabrielle sneered at her in disgust. "My name is Gabrielle!" Iona smirked watching as she walked forward. "Frankly I don't give a Tartarus what your name is, the fact of the matter is you're a big dog and you now have to obey our Empress, so be a nice dog and do as you are told." Gabrielle turned saying nothing there was no point no one ever listened to her anyway.

8

Gabrielle slowly placed a clawed feet on the floor she could hear the party of some kind which was going on down the corridor clearly the Empress was entertaining her guests as promised. The day had been quite and with out incident, no one had spoken to her though despite that they'd seen her, her dinner had been placed inside her room by a servant who had also not said a word to her. She didn't expect anyone to be nice to her anyway and she'd just have to put up with it for however long that would be. She lowered herself slowly on to all fours looking at the dark sky through one of the window somehow she preferred the night it was comforting. She liked the dark shadows made by candle light and the quite with hardly anyone around.

So far she'd only walked a small area of the palace and tonight she intended to see more off it. It was a huge glorified place full of corridors and rooms. So far she'd seen the scribes study, the kitchens and most the gardens, there was still so much more to see though and she curious about it all. She walked towards the noise forcing her claws up slightly so they didn't tap the ground. She had stayed in her room out of sight up until now, mulling over the Empress's talk. For one thing she hadn't expected any diplomacy so the fact that she'd gotten any was a surprise. She moved quietly catching sight of the large room which had and no door. Instead there were two huge pillars with huge rafters on ether side giving it a temple like feel and in front of it hung two red curtains which had been drawn together.

She moved forward slowly and quietly it was more curiosity that was guiding her than anything she wanted to know what kind of party the Empress was having, no doubt it was orgy party. She had lived in Rome after all she probably enjoyed decadence and being spoiled as well as lavishing her guests with highly strung parties. She stopped with in inches of the two huge velvet curtains which had a very small gap enough for her eye to see through. She slowly looked through catching sight of the musicians playing her gaze shifted upwards to the large rafter above the doorway, which was hidden by the curtains. She didn't think as she leapt up on to one of pillars pulling her self slowly on to one of the rafters so she had a much better view.

She could see the four guests talking all on side ways chairs. The Empress herself was dressed in a long golden peplos with silver plated decorative gauntlets. She had long golden earring on and an elaborate leaf woven crown of silver hair peace, her long black hair had been styled and pulled back to show off her neck. She could see Demetrius standing close by her chair watching the guests who were eating, drinking and talking. It was very civil and diplomatic not really what she was expecting somehow she'd expected naked flesh and sex. She kept still the room was a huge study with scrolls on every shelf these huge book shelves surrounded the guests in a half circle that faced the curtains there was no way out except the way in.

She narrowed her gaze realizing why it was laid out in this manner it was a purposely built bottle neck one way in and one way out. Clearly the dark haired woman wasn't stupid she had done this so if any one tried to kill her that they'd confined to this room, giving her the ability to kill them first if they attacked her. She sneered slightly clearly she had fears about being killed she felt her ear prick up as she heard footsteps they were the sounds of someone trying to be quite but failing miserably. She looked down catching sight of the young woman she'd seen in the corridor the other day cleaning things. The woman dark eyes darted as she came to a stop looking through the curtains only gap at the whole spectacle.

Gabrielle looked down studying her she could see the longing as it appeared in her brown eyes filling them up almost to bursting. She looked at the party once more before looking back at the young woman who hadn't seen her or even heard her. She slowly followed her gaze realizing that it wasn't focused on the party but a single person. Her eyes were focused on Demetrius no one else, clearly she liked him in some way but it was the look of woman who understood the rules and her position and could look forever but never touch. He was head of the royal army, she was no more than a cleaning servant and she was right at the bottom at the ladder.

Gabrielle lowered her head watching as the woman turned away leaving as best she could hoping that she wouldn't be caught for being here. She waited till she was far from sight as she jumped down landing quietly on the floor moving away from the room making no sound. She knew how that woman felt she'd been there once a long time ago. Before she'd learnt the hard way that you never get what you want and its always taken from you no matter how much you try to hold on to it. No doubt the young woman would learn that cruel lesson soon enough. She'd learn that any love you seek is for nothing and that no one ever loved you they just used you for personal gain.

Love was an illusion spoken of by foolish scribes and bards who had no idea of what the real word was really like beyond the confines of there walls. They had no idea of the true pain and suffering that was out there. In her view people wasted their time over love, what could be gained by loving someone anyway? It wasn't as if any one ever truly stood by the person they claimed to love anyway. As for the soul mate myth that was even more laughable, as if there was someone out there attached to your soul who would love you unconditionally and ask for nothing in return. She lowered her head shaking her mattered mane as she moved further up the corridor. In her view loving someone only made you weak and when the one who claimed to love you found your weakness they did nothing but exploit it for them selves and in the process they'd cause you nothing but pain and suffering.

End of part 12

Silvermoonlight

Thank you everyone for your kind reviews and feedback I really appreciate it. I wanted to add a thought in that this story is very much inspired by the fairy tail Beauty and the Beast, but unlike the fairy tail it's not about a breaking of a curse.


	13. To Know What You See

_TO KNOW WHAT YOU SEE AND WHAT YOU DON'T_

Well it seems that now I can't avoid the truth I have a werewolf and I have to talk to her as I agreed. I've been putting off this conversation for so long, maybe because a part of me has been afraid, this is a monster after all. It's been two days now since our last chat and I've already noticed that Gabrielle stays out of sight during the day and remains in her room out of sight. She also walks the palace at night in her werewolf form on all fours I have no idea why she does this, she just does. May be in her mind night is the only time to come out as most of the staff are asleep. The other thing I don't understand is why the walk is the same it's always through the upper corridors. Then down in to the royal gardens and then past the hall where the child minder looks after the palace children and then back up to her room.

She doesn't go near the walls and she stays away from the guards, also she always walks with her head down she never looks up. I've watched her from my balcony she knows I'm there I'm sure of it but she never looks up. She just walks past ignoring me and the world around her she has also become a huge point of palace gossip. Maybe even more so because she's only out at night and the staff try to see her, not that I blame them there is fascination in seeing a being like this, it's not like any of them have ever seen a werewolf let alone a live one. Not that everyone is happy with that notion I've already had complaints from both my head cook Kalika and the head cleaner Tiara.

Tiara is furious as Gabrielle walks her muddy paw prints through the halls and leaves a real mess which is apparently only made worse by the fact that her mattered golden fur has started to come out in chucks. Gabrielle apparently scatters the pillars and doors pulling of huge chucks at a time. Clearly like a real wolf she can shed her fur as a new fresh coat grows through. Though that's not Tiara's only complaint the other is that Gabrielle has no dignity and is basically walking around the palace naked and the fact that her tail covers her private parts doesn't make things any better, its still the principle. Frankly I don't see what the fuss is about its all fur though frankly I don't wish to contemplate how her reproductive organs work in that form or how they look.

So for Tiara's piece of mind she'll be told to wear something to cover that area whether she likes it or not. The head cook Kalika's complaint is that she doesn't want Gabrielle near her kitchen period. Because she's a monster and that her very presence would terrify the staff no matter what form she's in. Xena put her hands together looking up slightly as the sound of footsteps echoed through the hall clearly Iona had finally brought Gabrielle to her. She watched as the door opened and Gabrielle walked in closely followed by Iona. She was in human form but then it wasn't night yet. She watched as Iona closed the door putting a hand on her sword as she took up her guarding position watching Gabrielle closely. Gabrielle was dressed in her shirt and trousers once more. She breathed in deeply looking up from her writing desk watching as Gabrielle eased out her ivory pipe from her pocket.

Xena eyed her for a long moment. "It's rude to smoke in my presence." Gabrielle eyed her pipe. "I would smoke if I had any opium and coltsfoot leaf for me to smoke, Empress." Xena breathed in deeply. "Then as I said before you need to write a list." Gabrielle pulled a piece of parchment out of her pocket. "Here's my list!" Xena leaned back. "Give it to Iona she'll give it to the servants who do the shopping at the markets." Gabrielle passed her list to Iona watching as she took it looking it over. She looked up slightly watching as Gabrielle put her pipe away, clearly she was a smoker as she was already experiencing anger due to smoking with drawl.

Saying that though Gabrielle from what she'd seen so far didn't have manners and seemed very cold in general. She took in a deep breath, wondering where to begin she looked up slightly speaking calmly. "Are you settling in? You've been here a long time now. No doubt you're getting to getting used to my palace." Gabrielle folded her arms. "Yes I'm getting used to your palace." Xena leaned back further sensing her coldness. "So tell me how long do werewolves actuality live?" Gabrielle looked up sharply. "Why does it matter?" Xena raised an eyebrow. "It matters to me, since I've never been the presence of a live one."

Gabrielle looked at the floor. "They can live to be hundred or even older if they don't get their head cut off and sold for fifty dinars." Xena blinked meeting her forest green eyes. "You live for a very long time, no wonder it's been so difficult to hunt you all down and kill you as a species." Gabrielle breathed sharply she wished right now that she could smoke. Xena looked up feeling a long drawn out silence echo between them she sat up slightly feeling the need to break it once more. "So are your parents werewolves?" Gabrielle tapped her boot on the floor. "No their human." Xena felt a smile form. "But you had a werewolf in your family I assume it skips a generation?"

Gabrielle smirked slightly. "No it doesn't I was born human my family are human, I had a human upbringing." Xena eyed her for a long moment. "Then how are you now a werewolf?" Gabrielle raised both eyebrows. "Is this going to be the depth off our conversation you insult me and try to be clever, when in truth you know nothing?" Xena eased up her hand as Iona reached for her sword hilt. "She has the right to express herself in these conversations." She watched as Iona let go off her hilt eyeing Gabrielle in disgust. She leaned forward putting her hands together looking at Gabrielle. "So how does one become a werewolf Gabrielle, I'm curious?"

Gabrielle narrowed her gaze. "They don't get a choice it's forced up on them with out their consent." Xena looked up sharply. "Was it forced up on you?" Gabrielle felt her teeth grind together. "Yes, and now I have to put up with people like you who treat me like an animal." Xena looked at her empty parchment on her desk. "You are an animal." Gabrielle put a hand on her face trying to hide her disgust. "You know what saddens me the most about this?" Xena put her hand on her elbow. "No what's that?" Gabrielle lowered her gaze. "When you didn't know I was a werewolf you were nice to me. You even cared enough to bring me my breakfast when I couldn't see."

Xena narrowed her gaze putting her hands together again speaking calmly ignoring the younger woman's only show of open emotion. "That was then, this is now." She sat back putting her feet on the table leaning back. "The servants are unhappy with you, they have complained about you walking around in your other form naked." She eyed her for a long moment. "Apparently, your fury rear end is noticeable so from now on you can find something to wear bellow to cover yourself up." Gabrielle rolled her eyes. "I need material to do that." Xena raised an eyebrow. "Well I'm sure you'll figure something out." She looked up slightly. "You also need to go to healers right now and be in werewolf form."

She nodded to Iona. "Iona will of course escort you there." Gabrielle sneered in disgust. "As you wish…Empress." Xena ignored her cold tone as Iona let Gabrielle out closing the door behind her. That could have gone better in fact it could have gone a lot better. Clearly she hadn't started this off in the right manner at all. Gabrielle disliked her that was clear as for her only show of emotion she very much doubted that it was real. Human beings felt things, monsters didn't and she already knew that Gabrielle was very smart. She'd seen what werewolves did to people when they killed them and she doubted that they felt anything as they tour them apart and she was fooling herself to think any different.

8

Phantasos watched as the huge werewolf sat down on the healer bed in front of him this was such a dream come true. He'd always wanted to study a werewolf he had studied the pieces of the dead ones brought in to the palace. To get a full body though was rare he had copies of medical study notes on Minotaur's and Satyrs from Athens. He'd leant early on that werewolves were completely different to them on every level from the parts he had studied.

From the body parts he had seen werewolves had a much thicker ribs in their chest which were very strong unlike a Minotaur's which was quite weak despite having incredibility powerful collar bones and shoulder blades as well as neck and skull bones to carry the weight of their horns. Satyrs on the other hand had weak pelvis bones. While Centaurs had incredible power in their front and back legs all of these beings were classed as intelligent because they could speak and had the same rights as humans, it was only werewolves which weren't they were classed as animals.

There was so much that was unknown about werewolves just bits and pieces and now he'd finally get a change to be to study a living werewolf and be the first person in Greece to do so. He was already fascinated this werewolf had healed herself over night something which no other being could do. There was more though her body was human during the day and at night it became this, it was a complete metamorphosis like that of a caterpillar changing in to a butterfly but unlike the butterfly she could do it over and over again changing every night if she wished. That was what the staff who'd seen her walking around at night had told him.

He moved forward seeing that the werewolf was still, Iona was outside the door if at any moment this werewolf played up she'd be in the room to put her in her place. In all honesty he thought all this was a bit harsh, this werewolf even now was being completely submissive ever since she'd walked in the room on all fours, as soon as he'd told her to sit on the bed she'd done so with out question. He breathed in where to start? He pulled his small desk over closer to the bed with its quill so he could make notes as he worked. She towered over him but her head was lowered and her ears were down. He raised his hand. "Can I see one of your hands?" Gabrielle rose her clawed hand watching as he slowly put both of his on it turning it carefully studying it as he started to make notes.

Phantasos looked at the thick heavy claws and long hands which had a paws pad just like that of a wolves although the shape was very different due to the lengthen hand. He stroked his beard. "So how long does your race live?" Gabrielle rolled her eyes great this question for the second time tonight. "We can live to be a hundred or older." Phantasos moved his fingers feeing the bone under the fingers. "That's very old, how are you so long lived?" Gabrielle breathed in deeply speaking in an emotionless tone. "Because we can heal ourselves, we can walk away from wounds that would kill a human being." Phantasos raised an eyebrow. "Yes I saw that your scar healed over night is that the healing your referring to?"

Gabrielle nodded she was tired now and not really in a fighting mood despite that she didn't want to be here. "Yes." Phantasos moved his other hand up to her mattered coat pulling slightly which caused some of the golden fur to come free revealing a short fresh new coat underneath. "I see your coats malting, just like a grey wolf's, is that normal?" Gabrielle eyed her mattered coat. "My human hair was damaged in the pit in the process so was my fur, now that my bodies healing my coat will malt as my human hair grows back." Phantasos moved to his scroll writing quickly. "Fascinating." He turned back looking at her eye which had the deep scar which seemed to present in both werewolf and human form. "If you heal in this manner why is it that the scar on your eyebrow hasn't healed?"

Gabrielle looked up slightly. "Because scars which you get before you become a werewolf never heal they always remain." Phantasos blinked that was a surprise. "Became a werewolf? You mean you were human once just like me, I assumed that you were born a werewolf." Gabrielle looked at her clawed hands. "Yes I was human just like you once." Phantasos leaned closer to her this was even more fascinating. "So werewolves aren't born there made? How is that accomplished?" Gabrielle shook her head. "You misunderstand, werewolves come in to being in two ways two werewolves have a child and that child is born a werewolf. Or a human being has this curse forced up on them."

Phantasos moved his hands looking at her long ears clearly she wasn't being forthcoming but then this was her first time doing this. She just needed more time to adjust then she'd be more open. "So you can never be human again like me?" Gabrielle eyed him for a long moment. "No I can't It's a permanent curse with no cure and I'll be this way until I die." Phantasos raised his eyebrow. "Sounds like you've been a werewolf for some time." Gabrielle lowered her gaze. "Yes I've been this way for a long time." Phantasos moved his hand to her arm feeling the bone structure and the muscle tone around her chest. "Do you ever wish you could be human again?" Gabrielle narrowed her gaze. "Yes."

Phantasos looked up slightly he could hear the coldness and resentment in her tone, which seemed strange to him. If werewolves could become this powerful and strong and be able to transform every night when ever they pleased why would they want to trade it? He moved his hand to her shoulder feeling the powerful shoulder muscles and deep set shoulder bones. "Why would you want to be human again when you have this hugely powerful body?" Gabrielle sneered slightly she wasn't going to answer that question it wasn't as if he'd understand anyway. Phantasos breathed in hearing the silence in the air clearly no answer was forth coming. Gabrielle as she called herself hadn't been as hostile as before, but she was still very cold when speaking to him.

He breathed in deeply. "Open your jaws." He watched as she opened her mouth showing off all her teeth which were gleaming white. He looked down catching sight of the golden tooth replacement which had been merged in to a larger tooth point which was quite remarkable. He could see the wide inner throat which was well muscled clearly she could swallow large things whole. A chicken would be no issue she could eat it no problem, but that begged another question to have a throat like this it meant that werewolves had to be big eaters. He used his hand closing her jaws watching as the upper and lower canines locked together but protruded out of the lips ever so slightly.

He moved his hands away. "I assume with these jaws you can eat anything?" Gabrielle looked up slightly. "Yes." Phantasos looked at her. "Are you mostly meat eater though or vegetable eaters?" Gabrielle shook her mane. "Both, it depends on the werewolf which one they eat more off." Phantasos smiled. "Oh I see its personal choice dictated by monster in question." Gabrielle eyed him in disgust. "Yes." Phantasos smiled ignoring her look. "Is there is anything you can't eat?" Gabrielle looked away slightly. "There are a number of herbs we are can't stomach, they make us very sick and there not even poisonous." Phantasos pulled up his quill and parchment. "What are they?"

Gabrielle snarled aloud. "You don't seriously believe I'm going to tell you that, do you?" Phantasos looked up sharply instantly realizing why she was acting this way. "You misunderstand I'm not a person who believes in killing others, I would not use this to hurt others of your kind. My work here is for the benefit of the greater good. I have no intention of cutting you open or causing you great pain in any of our sessions. I just want to study and learn that's my aim here." Gabrielle narrowed her gaze. "You do realize that some of the worst things have been done with the best intentions don't you?" Phantasos breathed in deeply. "Look I'm not your enemy here the more I can learn from your race the more I can educate people about you the more they know about your species in general the more they can learn."

Gabrielle laughed but it was cold laugh. "Oh you want to start a revolution? What do think people knowing about werewolves will make any difference to anyone? Because believe me it won't, there's big money to made by killing us." She raised her clawed hands. "But I'll amuse you by telling you these herbs because I know it won't make any difference. Because in the not to far future werewolves will be extinct as a species, and all your revolution will be for nothing because it will be too little to late. You'll be talking about a monster as you call it, which no longer exists."

End of part 13

Silvermoonlight

As you've all asked for an update to this story I feel it's only right to honour your requests and give you what you desire, enjoy :)


	14. To See A Glimmer Of Compassion

_TO SEE A GLIMMER OF COMPASSION IN THE DARKEST PLACE_

Gabrielle felt her claws tap the marble floor of the corridor that stupid bastard healer! He'd been poking at her for three days pulling prodding moving things all while making long notes on scrolls and drawing diagrams. Every time she had to go to him she was led up there by Iona and every time he started with the same lie which was that this was for the good of her race. Oh yes he was doing this for the good of her race, the truth was if she wasn't so important to the Empress he'd cut her open while she was still breathing and get a really good look at her inner workings. She now made sure that she didn't answer any of the healers questions in great detail because something told her that he just wanted to hear it but she doubted that he truly listened to her words.

It was almost sad that she saw her now as no more than a monster despite showing her all the care and devotion when she was human. That was the price though, the price of inhumanity, you were no more than an animal or a monster in the eyes of others. She carried on walking forward on all fours it was the reason she'd had very few human friends. She'd learnt early on that it was nether, smart nor clever to try and make conversation with humans who saw her as a monster as they would never change their views. It was painfully ironic since she had once been human she could remember playing with the children of Potidaea and running around with the young girls and boys. She could remember the smell of the rich green grass and the joyful sounds of birds, as well as playing with her younger sister out side her families home and enjoying the fullness of life.

She could already see how this would end the Empress would find out all she needed to know, then when she'd finally out lived her usefulness the older woman would make the discussion and have her cut open on the healers table slowly, so that her bodies inner workings could be documented in the name of her race. That would be the final outcome of this agreement, after all she knew few human's who were ever loyal to there agreements when it came to werewolves. She turned feeling something pull on her tail she swung her head around sharply watching as a small brown haired girl who was no more than four years old came to view.

She was holding a sown teddy bear in one hand while her big hazel coloured eyes looked up her filled with curiosity she spoke as a big smile appearing on her lips. "Are you a puppy?" Gabrielle stood still looking at her for a long moment before adjusting the long piece of hanging material around her waist it was in essence part of the hanging drape which had been in her bathroom near the stone tub. She hadn't had any choice twice now she'd sent her list to Iona and still nothing she had wanted had come including the material she'd put down, so she had make something to cover up as the Empress had requested. She was getting bored and frustrated she had no coltsfoot leaf to smoke and she was feeling even more irritable than normal.

The only way to get rid of her frustration was to do these night walks at least then her attention was on other things. When she was out here she didn't think about smoking. She looked down at the young child staying very still as sat down on her hind legs so she was in front of the tiny girl who was still clutching her tail end. She looked up speaking softly and gently, she didn't want to scare this young girl. "No I'm not a puppy." The young girl looked up at her curiosity. "But you have a tail and big ears." Gabrielle shook her mane. "Yes but puppies don't talk do they?" The young girl looked at her tail then looked up at her face studying her before speaking. "No I guess they don't."

"Kaia!"

Gabrielle looked up sharply watching as a small fair skinned woman came around the corner running towards her she was in her late forties and was wearing red and white robes she had long black hair and dark brown eyes. She picked up the little girl who kept hold of her tail speaking in a calm voice. "There you are, you know not to run off like that, your mother would be so worried." Gabrielle moved her tail realising that the girl still had hold off it, she knew the reaction the woman was going to give her the moment she caught on and it wouldn't be nice. She watched the woman caught sight of her tail in the little girl's hand she turned slowly looking at her a smile forming on her lips. "So who is this Kaia?"

The young girl let go off her tail speaking loudly. "I thought she was a puppy but she can talk." The woman smiled. "I doubt that's her name's puppy though Kaia." She turned meeting her gaze fully before speaking. "So what do they call you?" Gabrielle blinked in surprise she stood up slightly feeling unsure of what to say. She looked at her clawed hand for a moment. "My name is Gabrielle." The woman's smile widened. "What a nice name." She looked up slightly. "Well my names Fedora." She pulled up the little girl. "And this little one is Kaia she's not mine I'm just looking after her while her mothers on the night shift." She breathed in deeply. "I'm the baby sister I take care of all the children in the palace."

She raised an eyebrow. "My daughter is Thaleia, you might have met her she's working the night shift." Gabrielle stood up fully feeling even more un-sure of herself, she wasn't used to this at all. The other palace servants did nothing but give her cold looks or avoid her by walking in the opposite direction, they wore there hated on there sleeves so to speak. She lowered her gaze. "I'm sorry I haven't met your daughter, no one talks to me." She paused, thinking of her next words carefully. "Because I'm different." Fedora looked at her for a long moment despite the form she could see very human eyes staring back at her and they were laced with a deep pain and sadness.

She paused before speaking. "I wouldn't say that you're that different no doubt you have a beating heart just like the rest of us." Gabrielle looked up slightly this woman was strange no one ever talked to her or ever tried to make her feel better. She lowered her ears unless they wanted something she felt her gaze dart. "Do you need something from me?" Fedora laughed slightly what an odd thing for this woman to say. "No I didn't want anything from you Gabrielle, what makes you ask that?" Gabrielle moved away slightly. "Look I've taken up to much of your time, I'll just be going." Fedora moved forward. "You know you don't have to go, I've seen you a lot you walk the corridors at night, it must get lonely for you."

She stepped closer. "I mean if you want to talk to someone I'd be happy to lend an ear." Gabrielle slowly went down on all fours she felt truly uncomfortable now. She wasn't even sure if this was genuine or if this woman was playing a game with her. She breathed in deeply before speaking. "You don't have to be nice to me out of pity, I know what I am and I know how others see me." She moved away from her slowly. "You don't have to pretend to like me ether, just because no one else in this palace does. I'm a monster I can no more change that than I can change the stars in the sky." Fedora watched as Gabrielle disappeared from sight how truly sad, this woman had no confidence in herself what so ever.

She knew others didn't like her in the palace so she assumed it to be true of everyone. For her the very idea that someone would care about her feelings was something she couldn't fathom and if any feelings were shown she just assumed the person wanted something from her. Clearly she'd never had any real friends in her life and that in its self was very sad. She looked up as her daughter appeared running up the other corridor towards her the concern in her eyes as she spoke. "Mother are you all right its just I saw you and I saw the werewolf leaving." Fedora put Kaia on the floor keeping hold of her hand. "Werewolf is that what everyone calls her in side the palace?"

Thaleia blinked unsure about her mother's question as she pulled on her sleeve slightly. "Well yes the staff do call her that and palace monster or so I've heard." Fedora shook her head sadly. "Its sad that she can go from such a title as the Empress's little mystery to something as cold and unfeeling as the werewolf or palace monster." She turned to Kaia who smiled. "She was so nice to you and very gentle she didn't harm a single hair on your head did she? I mean she even let you pull on her tail now I don't think she'd do that if she were unkind." The little girl nodded pulling up her teddy bear looking at Thaleia. "She's very friendly."

Fedora looked up slightly. "You know I think you should talk to her Thaleia, I mean she's only a few years older than you are and you don't have any friends here in the palace." Thaleia rolled her eyes. "Mother please I don't need to make friends I'm perfectly happy the way I am." Fedora breathed in deeply her daughter was ever the stubborn one. She looked up slightly. "We both know that's not true and that you have no friends in the palace, you're afraid to go out and say hello to people." Thaleia folded her arms. "Look I don't enjoy their company that's all, all they do is bicker and gossip and say unkind things." Fedora breathed in deeply. "You mean unkind things about Gabrielle the palace monster as they call her?"

Thaleia stopped still looking at her mother before looking at the floor. "Yes those things." Fedora looked up at her taller daughter. "Have you called her any of those names?" Thaleia looked up sharply. "No!" Fedora raised her hand. "Now you know better than to lie to me." Thaleia pulled out her arms she couldn't put anything past her mother. "Okay I'm sorry I have called her that." Fedora breathed in deeply. "I brought you up to be better than that Thaleia." Thaleia lowered her gaze. "I'm sorry mother I did it because everyone does it." Fedora shook her head sadly. "Just because everyone else does something like that does not make it right." She sighed aloud. "Gabrielle has no friends you know, I've watched her walk these halls at night and she just looks sad and lonely."

She breathed in deeply. "You should be the first to get to know her and prove to everyone that she is not this monster their making her out to be. She's just a lonely young woman whose been shunned for no other reason than being different." Thaleia put her hand on her chest. "What if she doesn't want to talk to me, I mean I've seen her walk past me she's huge in werewolf form, what if she harms me." Fedora picked up Kaia again pulling her in to her arms. "She didn't harm little Kaia here so I doubt she'll harm you in fact I found her with Kaia. Who had run up the corridor to say hello to her. Gabrielle's no monster she was being really kind and gentle to young Kaia here. Now tell me is that the actions of a monster?"

Fedora watched as her daughter thought about it before shaking her head a guilty look spreading across her face as the truth became clear. She took in a deep breath. "When your father was alive the gods rest his soul, there was a time when people judged him even after he was given freedom." She breathed in deeply. "They believed a Roman slave despite now being a free man could never amount to anything because he had been a slave. I believed in your father when I met him I always told him that he could be anything he wanted and what others said did not matter. He finally realized that he could be someone and he became a warmer and happier man."

She looked up slightly. "Your father rose up to be a great and noble Greek warrior of high ranking. He fought be the Empress's side in the Spartan up rising where he died a truly noble death. He showed everyone that anyone no matter who they are or what ever there upbringing can become great if some one believes in them, even if they don't believe in themselves."

End of part 14

Silvermoonlight

I've always loved how children look at everything with innocent eyes and with out prejudice.


	15. Destroying A Beautiful Innocence

_DESTROYING A BEAUTIFUL INNOCENCE_

Xena looked at her desk it had been a quite week and in all that time she hadn't spoken again to Gabrielle. Though the complaints were endless but they were just the same things as before like her muddy paw prints and her being an animal. Despite these complaints she'd been a well behaved animal she hadn't touched the staff and she kept out of sight during the day. She'd had a lot of meetings this week and all had been boring un-enjoyable meetings all about trade routes. The huge royal banquet was on the horizon, it was a party she did every year and frankly she loathed it. All of the royal kings, queens, were invited to indulge in her hospitality for one night only.

There was food drink and vast entertainment and the servants were all invited to join in as well as be good hosts to these guests. Frankly she loathed the royals at times but she knew that she needed there loyalty, because if she was ever in trouble she needed them to help her out, so during this party she played up to their whims. She had a few rules though, no orgies or sexual activities and no naked dancers, touching the servants was forbidden and violence would mean punishment, all issues had to be solved with talk and diplomacy. The royals had stuck to these rules to the letter and the only blood that had ever been spilt had been in fighting demonstrations.

The royals for some reason loved to watch gladiatorial fights, so she normally brought in gladiator champions to do these displays. No one was killed it was a pure demonstration of power and ability purely to please the guests. In Greece unlike Rome gladiatorial sport was undertaken by free men and women, it was no different from being an athlete in the Olympics games. Any one could become a gladiator from the working class to the noble class so long as they were fit enough and strong enough to compete. These men and women were trained in the Greek special villas and could go home at night to their families, and were given a basic salary. The big money though was made when they won in the arena.

It was true that they could die in these games but then there were men and women out there willing to do it for the money that could be gained which could make them very rich if the survived and worked their way up the ladder. She'd wanted to ban the gladiatorial games in Greece after leaving Rome but they were incredibly popular so she'd changed their rules instead. Greek games were not political like in Rome, it was all for entertainment so killing in some fights wasn't always necessary. If a defeated gladiator was under his opponent's sword ready for the death strike, the opponent had to pull his sword away and give him life, so he could fight another day. Unlike Rome there was no shame in showing the hand signal for mercy, because it was considered brave to still be breathing at the end of these fights.

She poured some more wine in to her tankard ignoring the feeling of light drunkenness which was filling her senses. She ignored it she was having another one of her slightly depressing nights once again. She couldn't help it she just wanted to drink herself to sleep again like she had done most of this week. Maybe she felt this way because a part of her had liked that she'd Gabrielle around to distract her attention. The illusion was now broken though and she'd come to realize that Gabrielle wasn't even human anyway. She wouldn't lie to herself she'd had the idea in her mind that she might be able to make a friends since Gabrielle had no attachment to the palace, but that was not going to happen now.

Her thoughts were cut off as the door opened and Gabrielle was brought in closely followed by Iona who stepped back taking up her guarding position behind her. She looked behind her at the window where the sun was settings she turned to Gabrielle who looked tired. "You look tired maybe you should get some fresh air." Gabrielle pulled on the collar of her shirt, eyeing Iona she was already starting to hate this, it didn't matter what she was doing at the time. Iona would just pull her out of the room regardless. She breathed in deeply meeting the taller woman's light blue gaze. "I'll keep that in mind." She sniffed the air picking up the smell of alcohol hanging in the air clearly the Empress had been drinking heavily.

Xena stood up slightly. "I feel that we got off to a bad start so let's try again." She paused meeting her forest green eyes. "So how's about we start from the very beginning I saw in your record that you disappeared from Potidaea when you were sixteen years old. Slavers captured you and a number of other women that's what the records show, so why don't you tell me what happened that day?" Gabrielle breathed in deeply she should have seen this coming, she folded her arms she hated people asking about her past it was both shameful and heart breaking, she had never enjoyed reliving her memories even in her own mind. She looked down feeling her eyes dart before she looked up there was no point in fighting this. She was better off just giving the Empress what she wanted, she closed her eyes for a moment allowing the almost forgotten memory to fill her mind.

_On the outskirts of Potidaea eleven years ago._

Gabrielle turned pushing her best friend playfully. "Oh please you haven't kissed Perdicus." Seraphin laughed throwing her shoulder length curly blonde hair back as her brown eyes darting. "Oh but you have? Last I looked your lips were firmly on Helena's." Gabrielle laughed leaning against the tree opposite. "Oh please I was just having fun." Seraphin looked at her friend who had very long blonde hair which was almost down to her waist. "That's not what your sister said." Gabrielle adjusted her long light blue and white dress. "You know my little sister Lila loves to gossip." Seraphin sat down on the fallen free in the meadow watching as the other younger women played there game opposite. She could see Perdicus in among them with his Seraphin friend laughing and joking. "Yeah but your always the point of her gossip, since your always running after men and women."

Gabrielle adjusted her dark blue and purple over jacket as she sat on the fallen tree opposite her friend. "Is this all we are going to talk about today, my sister and her gossip?" Seraphin adjusted her green dress as she turned sharply. "Well no I mean you could tell me what Perdicus was like to kiss? I mean was it as good as they say in scrolls?" Gabrielle eyed Perdicus who was talking to a young woman opposite. "Well it was interesting." Seraphin moved closer. "Tell me more." Gabrielle raised both eyebrows. "But that would spoil it for you, when it's your turn." Seraphin pushed her shoulder playfully. "That's not fair you know for a carpenter's daughter you're not very expressive."

Gabrielle put a hand on her chest. "That's because all my expression goes in to building furniture just like my sister." Seraphin put her hands together. "And your mothers pregnant again and soon you'll have a new brother or sister to bother you while you work." Gabrielle breathed in deeply. "Don't remind me, my fathers already roped me in to making the cot with him and I still haven't finished the two chairs I'm making." Seraphin smirked. "That's because your daddies little girl and you're a much better carpenter than Lila, her work isn't nearly as beautiful as yours. I mean your work is so much more detailed. I loved those griffin head walking sticks you made and I heard that they were very popular at the market your farther sold all seven of them on the same day."

She felt a wide smile form. "I mean it's in your blood." Gabrielle smiled looking at her best friend. "Well my grand farther Typhoeus was a carpenter to and he and my farther were very close, they spent a lot of time together after my grandmother died. When he died he left my farther his whole inheritance and he used it to turn our house in to a villa and create a separate workshop." Seraphin laughed as she looked up. "See what I mean you were born to be a carpenter." Gabrielle lowered her gaze as a thought crossed her mind. "Don't you ever dream of being more than what you are Seraphin?" Seraphin sat up slightly. "What you mean like a warrior or something?" Gabrielle shook her head. "No not like that, I mean don't you ever want to travel?"

Seraphin shook her head. "No not really I like it here in Potidaea, what about you?" Gabrielle tapped her boots on the grass. "I'd like to travel the world and see the great wonders. I'm wouldn't want to be a warrior or anything like that though." Seraphin shrugged slightly. "You're to much of a dreamer Gabrielle, I mean I've heard there are dangerous people out there and that it can be a very unhappy place." Gabrielle looked at her hand. "Oh please that's probably just an exaggeration I mean…?" Her words were suddenly cut off as screaming filled the air she stood up watching as Seraphin did the same only to freeze in horror as fifteen men appeared all holding heavy swords. They surrounded them and the group behind them.

The leader was a big middle aged man with a thick heavy set beard and brown eyes he smiled eyeing them and then the other women. "Now look what we have here, aren't you all so cute?" She watched as the men moved inwards slowly bringing the other women together forcefully along with Perdicus who began to look angry. The leader eyed everyone. "You know it's not smart for you young girls to play so far away from home, something bad might happen to you." Gabrielle forced a smile despite the terror she felt as she looked at the leader. "Oh well we were all just about to leave." The leader eyed her pulling up his sword so it was with in inches of her throat. "Don't get smart with me little girl you aren't going anywhere!"

Perdicus snarled as he stepped forward in front of Gabrielle shoving his sword harshly away from her throat ignoring his look of utter disgust. "Look we don't want any trouble!" The older mans eyes narrowed as he pulled his sword back. "Oh I'm not here to give you trouble village boy, so long as you cooperate with me and my men." Perdicus folded his arms. "What is it that you want?" The man smiled. "Why I want to take all these young women away and turn them in to slaves! So if I were you village boy I'd leave and take your friend with you or we will kill you both." Gabrielle looked around her she could see the fear in everyone's faces she swallowed before speaking. "Take me and let the others go!"

The leader laughed as he pushed his dark brown hair back. "Oh please, as if I'm going to take you little girl when each of you'll will fetch a fine price on the Roman border!" He sneered slightly. "No I think I'll take you all regardless." Perdicus moved forward not thinking as he grabbed the man's sword hand. "Over my dead body!" Gabrielle moved back as the leader swung his sword it in what felt like slow motion. The blade swept around with lightning fast speed slicing across Perdicus's throat. His eyes widened in shock as blood ran free from the horrific wound he stumbled back gagging as he grabbed his throat unable to stop the steam of blood.

She came forward trying to contain her shock and horror only to watch as his other hand grabbed her arm as his eyes met her own. She watched feeling powerless and horrified as a friend she'd known since child hood fell to his knees in front her. The clear memory of sharing a kiss with him came back as the light died in his eyes and he fell to the ground as his last breath left him causing his hand to let go off her arm leaving blood stains on her sleeve, she turned watching as two of the men grabbed his friend. The leader eyed the dead boy at his feet before looking up at the other young boy who was struggling to get free. "Rip that little bastard's heart out." The cries of the women hit the air behind her as the young man was stabbed through the chest the sword was twisted with violent force. Blood spilled all over the grass as the weapon was pulled free, his body hit the floor hard it twitched before going still as death took over.

Gabrielle felt the pain as the leader turned grabbing her arm pulling her towards him violently. "Just so you know I hate smart mouthed women, so here's your first lesson in obeisance." She felt the pain as his sword hilt suddenly smashed across her face causing agonizing pain as her scream hit the air, the pain suddenly came again as the hilt was rammed in to her stomach. She hit the floor hard on her knees only for the sword hilt to find her face once more this time causing cold blood to fly through her teeth. She hit the floor hard on her side seeing Perdicus's dead eyes stare back at her as the sound slowly faded all around her and everything turned to darkness as she lost consciousness.

8

Xena looked up at the younger woman who was now silent. "You tell your story with such emotion maybe you should have been a bard." Gabrielle narrowed her gaze. "Don't make me laugh." Xena raised an eyebrow. "Well your story is fascinating are you going to continue?" Gabrielle felt her hand form a fist clearly the Empress found this all very amusing. "No I wouldn't want to spoil the ending for you." Xena looked up slightly. "Well then we'll finish this conversation some other time." Gabrielle felt her teeth grind together. "I know my story amuses you but I grew up with those two young men all my life and they were killed just like that, I couldn't save them or help them I was powerless." Xena looked up sharply. "You misunderstand I'm not amused those slavers and their leader should have been killed long before they ever got to your village. I sent out an order when I was in Rome to have slavers killed on sight."

Gabrielle put her hands together. "I'm so flattered that you sent out an order clearly it didn't make it to my village in time." Xena breathed in sharply hearing the thick sarcasm in the other woman's voice. She turned to Iona. "Please escort our guest back to her room for the night." She ignored Gabrielle's cold look as she was led out of the room. She watched as the door was closed she eased up the water skin full of wine filling her tankard once more. Gabrielle was a sarcastic, irritating individual who really knew how to grate her nerves. She took a long drink enjoying the flavour of the red wine, she knew this wasn't going to get any easier and she was trying so hard not to get angry. A part of her wanted to be angry but she knew to do so was not just or fair, not if she truly wanted Gabrielle to tell her everything about her life.

8

Thaleia walked in to the kitchen trying to ignore the commotion she really hated moving through hot pans and plates, it always made her feel uncomfortable. Kalika was at the far side of the room helping two cooking assistants with a thick stew, she inched closer trying to avoid a big dead fish as it was brought in. Kalika eyed the two women who were working on a large potato stew. "Careful now don't burn it, I know the royal guards don't seem to care what they eat but burnt food won't make them happy." She turned watching as another servant came in she clapped her hand together eyeing the young woman. "Ah well there you are, isn't today your lucky day, you get to take the dog her dinner."

She picked up a plate which looked like any other handing it to her. "Do be sure to put it on the floor or outside her room." Thaleia looked up sharply watching as the servant girl left. "Were you joking, I mean you don't put Gabrielle's food on the floor do you?" Kalika turned catching sight of Thaleia who looked nervous. "Oh so we are naming her now." She wiped her hands on the cloth. "But to answer your question yes I have the servant put her food on the floor, since she walks around on all fours at night." Thaleia lowered her gaze. "Isn't that cruel?" Kalika grabbed a hot plate moving it off the fire. "Look she's an animal she doesn't have feelings, I doubt it matters to her where her food goes."

She looked up sharply as Iona stormed in to the kitchen holding a list the dark haired warrior sneered as she passed it to Kalika. "New list from the werewolf." Kalika took hold of the list eyeing it. "Oh look it's the same list again." Iona's brown eyes narrowed as she walked towards the door. "She says she's had nothing since she's been here I assume she's lying?" Kalika smirked. "Of course she's lying, she's just greedy and just wants more." Iona grabbed hold of a piece of cooked meat biting in to it. "That's what I thought, stupid dog." Thaleia watched as Iona left slamming the door behind her she turned to Kalika who lowly raised the list over the burner watching as it set it alight. "What are you doing? That's her list!"

Kalika let go of the list watching as it burned in the flames. "I don't do orders for animals." Thaleia moved forward. "But that's what she wants I mean everyone has a list, its palace policy." Kalika stood up eyeing the young woman. "Yes everyone has a list but she's a thing not a person, she has no right to even have a list." She folded her arms. "I mean lets face it, the Empress has no love for her so why should we show her any? She'll only be here until her usefulness runs out, then the Empress will do us all a favour and mount her so she can join her friend in the study." Thaleia looked down feeling her stomach knot as the disgust took over fully.

This was just awful people were treating Gabrielle like a thing, even a slave was given a name but she didn't even have the right to that. She was a thing a being to be treated how ever people liked. She narrowed her gaze her mother was right this was no way for some one to be treated and the fact that she had ever been a part of this disgusted her. Kalika looked at the young woman who was deep in thought. "Was there something you wanted to eat?" Thaleia looked up sharply eyeing the older women feeling the distain fill her senses. She didn't want to be in this room anymore with these people who were treating another person like they were worthless, she turned moving towards the door. "No thank you I think I've just lost my appetite."

End of part 15

Silvermoonlight

I feel that I should give credit were credit is due Ideasofmany has been a great help in inspiring me with this story. We both had many discussions about werewolf Gabrielle being with Xena and how different things would be for the both of them as characters. I'm really grateful as these talks really helped me mould this story idea and shape it.


	16. Marked In Blood And Forever Changed

_MARKED IN BLOOD AND FOREVER CHANGED_

Another day another talk it seems that the only time I see Gabrielle is in our talks which we both have. I've taken a few short walks during the day just to stretch my legs these past few days and I've been told that she doesn't show herself at all during the day instead she stays in her room away from everyone. I wouldn't have called her today but I want her to finish the first part of the story that she started. I look at the little wooden Goldfinch its now clear to me that one question has been answered she may very well be the maker of it. She said she was the daughter of a carpenter so she obviously has skill in carving wood.

Surprising that a werewolf would have so much skill it's not something I'd expect. I confess I was slightly drunk last night and I know that I came off as very smug which wasn't something I really wanted. We've had very few conversations together but so far I've found them very testing, as Gabrielle isn't in the least bit polite. My gaze shifts as the door opens and Gabrielle comes in closely followed by Iona who takes up her usual position.

Xena looked up at the clear blue morning sky for a moment before turn to meet Gabrielle's gaze unreadable gaze. "I'd like you to finish the story you started a day ago." Gabrielle lowered her gaze eyeing Iona who smirked in her direction she hated having her listening to something which was personal to her, not that she could change her being her here even if she wanted to. She turned to the Empress she was in no mood to fight to day she just wanted to get this over and done with so she could back to her room and try to sleep. She wanted to get this next part over with quickly as she loathed it so much. "Where would you like me start?"

Xena looked at younger woman clearly there was no fight to day which was odd Gabrielle normally always had something to say which was laced with ether sarcasm or anger. She put her hands together. "Why don't you tell me what happened after the slavers took you." Gabrielle put her hands behind her back. "I don't remember much I was unconscious for a long time before I woke up and when I did I was chained up in a wagon and it was night, I can only assume that we'd been travelling for a day maybe more."

8

Gabrielle groaned as she opened her eyes watching as everything went in and out of focus for a moment. A deep rumbling hit her ears as the sound came back in to them causing her to wince painfully. She realized that she was face down lying on the wood of what was clearly a wagon because she could hear the slow grinding sound of the heavy wheels. Everything seemed out of place the smells the sounds she pulled her head up off the wood groaning painfully feeling her long hair fall in front of her face gods she felt awful. She'd never had anyone hit her like that before she could feel the dried blood on her chin and her stomach, she groaned sitting up fully in the wagon.

Her gaze shifted down to the long heavy chain which was now on her foot and was attached to an even thicker chain. She could see the same lesser chain was on all the other woman's feet as well, she turned catching sight of the leader who was riding a horse next to the wagon which they were all seated in. The sky above was dark and filled with many stars she could hear the crying from two of the other women behind her, there was the general feeling of fear and sadness. She lay back trying to keep her mind together as the fear instantly over came her, she had no idea where she was or even where she being taken.

"Thank the gods you're awake."

Gabrielle turned sharply meeting Seraphin's concerned gaze she spoke trying to ignore how dry her throat felt. "How long have I been out?" Seraphin looked up slightly. "You've been out all day Gabrielle I thought you weren't going to wake up, how are you feeling now?" Gabrielle looked at her hands. "I feel awful." Seraphin eyed her friend even the darkness she could see the deep bruise on her chin. "You look like you've had better days." Gabrielle groaned again. "Thanks, that just makes me feel so much better." Seraphin eyed her best friend. "I can't believe you did that Gabrielle, asking if they could take you instead of us."

Gabrielle lowered her gaze. "I just thought it was the right thing to do." Seraphin shook her head they'd been best friends since childhood and there were still moments when she couldn't fathom Gabrielle's actions. "You shouldn't try playing hero you're going to get yourself killed!" Gabrielle winced feeling her harsh tone pulsate against her ear drum. "Please just shout at me later my head hurts." Seraphin breathed in deeply touching her friends face. "You're lucky that's all that hurts than man could've killed you like..." She paused looking down sadly. "Like he killed Perdicus…" Gabrielle looked down sadly although Perdicus was not her best friend he had still been a friend and someone she had known and been intimate with. She breathed in feeling the tears as they started to run down her face. "I can't believe he's gone."

"Be quite all off you!"

Gabrielle breathed hearing the grinding sound as the wagon came to a stop she wiped away her tears realizing that they were surrounded by forest and the wagon was now in a clearing in the middle of a forest she didn't recognise. The leader pulled him self off his horse eyeing the other men who had been walking along side it. "Get these bitches out the wagon I want to look over the goods." Galinthias adjusted his shirt watching as his second in command Biton came up to him. "We should make the Roman border in three days so long as the Empress's little killing mobs don't find us." Biton looked up slightly as he spoke the uncertainty in his voice. "What if they do find us? I mean I've heard that they are killed with out mercy."

Galinthias sneered. "Those bastards won't find anything not with the road we are taking." Biton breathed in deeply. "Not to concern you but they say these woods are dangerous there are meant to be Amazons and monsters in here." Galinthias didn't think as he smashed his fist in the other man's face watching as he hit the ground hard on his knees. "I'm not afraid of the Amazons or any so called monsters!" Gabrielle felt the pain as her chain was pulled as another man dragged her and the other women out of the wagon. Galinthias watched as one of his men pulled out a hammer then forced a round metal ring in to the ground. He pulled their lesser chains free from the main chain then looped them around the thick ring one by one, then hammered the ring deeper in to the ground.

The only way the women could escape was if they forced the ring out of the ground which would free all the lesser leg chains and that could only be done with the hammer which one of his men was holding. He also doubted that any of them had the strength to do so, they were all weak little women and they were all terrified. Gabrielle felt the floor as she was forced to sit on it as the leader who had hit her walked towards her and the other women looking them over as his voice hit the air. "I assume your all virgins?" Galinthias watched as they all nodded with the exception of one, the annoying smart mouthed blonde woman at the far end who'd tried to be clever this morning.

He walked up to her. "You haven't answered my question!" Gabrielle looked up slightly trying to ignore the pain she felt as well as the image in her mind of Perdicus's death which kept repeating itself. "Yes I am a virgin." Galinthias didn't think as he grabbed her arm yanking her violently to her feet. "Are you sure, you wouldn't want me to stick my dick in side you and find out for sure?" Gabrielle breathed in deeply she could tell that he meant it and it scared her more than anything. "No." Galinthias felt a smile form. "Not that I'd want to screw you anyway, you're an ugly little whore, I'd rather your roman master or mistress get that pleasure." He felt his smile widen. "But I am going to teach you manners and you can start with your first lesson, which is to call me master."

He yanked on her arm. "So let's start right now! I want to hear you call me master!" Gabrielle eyed him for a long moment. "No!" Galinthias breathed in deeply as he pulled his dagger free easing it up to her face watching as her eyes darted the real fear showing in them. "You know what I enjoy most about taking young women? It's not the capture or even the torture it's breaking the spirit of the really fire some ones, like you." He flicked the dagger. "Believe me when I say I'm going to enjoy breaking you in so let's start by teaching you why you should never say no to me." He flicked his dagger. "You have such a pretty face, shame." He didn't think as let go of her arm grabbing her by her throat ignoring her cry of pain, if she was in pain now she had no idea what the next few moments were going to be like.

He didn't think as brought down the dagger piecing it in to her flesh, he grinned hearing her cry out in agony as blood ran down her face as he pushed the dagger in deeply bringing it down slowly across her eye brow. Gabrielle couldn't stop screaming as the blade carried on moving slowly down her face cutting in to her eyebrow then downwards towards her eye. Galinthias could see the blood flowing down from his blade as he pulled it away in a violent motion causing her to scream even more. There was now a deep diagonal wound which was spilling blood down her face. He didn't think as twisted the blade around smashing the hilt in to her face causing her to hit the floor on her side her scream of pain ending. "Ugly little whore you'll have to live with this for the rest of your miserable life!"

Gabrielle breathed in finally loosing the strength to scream, she could feel cold blood running down her face. All she could do was clutch her face and try to take the pain which was unbearable. Galinthias eyed his now bloody dagger looking down at her. "What's wrong filthy peasant you don't like your new scar? Did I cut the wrong way maybe I should cut the other side of your face as well then it'll look more creative, wouldn't you agree?" He laughed only to stop as he heard something crack behind him in the forest. He looked up sharply. "What was that!?" Biton raised his sword. "I have no idea." Galinthias sneered eyeing him. "Well don't just stand there fan out!" He watched as his men did as they were told, he smirked pulling out his sword as he put the bloody dagger away. "Come out, come out where ever you are, you bastards!"

He watched as a huge bush close by rustled he smiled stepping closer. "Not very clever hiding in plan sight like that is it?" He stopped as low animal like growl echoed through the air. He looked up catching sight of what looked like two eyes human eyes which were piecing light blue in colour looking back at him, they looked like they were framed with black fur. "What in Tartarus?" Gabrielle turned only to watch in horror with her good eye as a huge black eight foot tall monster which looked like a wolf but stood on its hind legs burst through the bushes. Its jaws instantly found the leaders head as it smashed him in to the ground, his screams hit the air as it begin to tear his head apart causing blood to fly everywhere.

Everything around suddenly turned to chaos as five more creatures that looked just the same apart from there fur colours burst though the trees on all four sides. They roared showing off their mouths full of teeth before going down on all fours as they attacked the slave traders. All she could do was scream in panic and fear as one of the huge monsters clawed hands slammed in to one of the slavers sending blood all over the place as his insides were ripped from his body and his dead body was tossed aside. The man closest to her was suddenly grabbed by a clawed hand causing him to scream in agony as he dropped the hammer which landed close to her. She didn't think as pulled on her leg chain trying to ignore the pain as she tried to grab the hammer only for it to slip from her grasp. She pulled harder ignoring her intense fear as she grabbed it.

All could she could hear was screaming and crying from the other women she turned slamming the hammer in to the round ring trying to force it free from the ground. Seraphin turned watching her best friend's efforts only to feel blood as it spattered against her arm as a mans was torn apart next to her. "What are you doing?" Gabrielle hit the ring harder. "Help me!" She watched as the heavy ring moved only to see that her friend was freeze in fear. "Help me now!" She felt the ring move becoming looser she grabbed it pulling on it causing one of the woman's leg chains to come free. The woman looked at her in surprise realizing that she was free. "Run!"

She grabbed the woman's arm. "Run now!" She watched as the woman got up running for all she was worst despite the chain on her feet. She pulled harder feeling two more of the chains come loose, the two women didn't wait instead they ran following the direction of the other. Gabrielle pulled on the ring again watching as two more chains came loose. The women looked at her then ran out of the clearing as the two remaining men were torn to pieces by the huge monsters. Only her chain and Seraphin's were left. Her chain had been the last to be hooked in she pulled harder seeing Seraphin's come loose, she grabbed her friends arm as she yanked her chain free with her hand. "I said run!"

Seraphin seemed to snap out of her haze, Gabrielle watched in horror as one of the monsters who had brown fur turned sharply as her best friend got to her feet. His huge clawed hand swung around finding its target, which was her best friend's stomach, blood spattered back hitting her dress as Seraphin screamed before hitting the floor close to her. Three huge claw marks had left deep horrific wounds which stained her friends dress red as blood leaked out. The black monster that had killed the leader turned slowly in her direction. It watched as the last man fell to the ground to join the other dead men who had been torn apart by the other monsters.

It made a signal with it's clawed hand causing all the others to stop, she watched as it went down on all fours it's blue eyes meetings hers as it came closer. She didn't think as she grabbed her chain pulling on it for all she was worth trying to free herself fully from the ring. Fear and terror were taking over her senses she felt truly afraid more afraid than she'd ever felt in her entire life. She was going to die! She felt her body freeze as the huge black snout came close to her face she could see the blood stained teeth. She felt the hammer drop from her fingers as the paralyzing fear took over. There was no sound anymore only her breathing and the huge huffing sounds as the black monster looked her over its piecing blue eyes studying her deeply.

The jaws suddenly came down slamming in to her shoulder their razor sharp points forcing there way in to her skin and all she could do was scream as they forced there way in deeper. The jaws suddenly let go of her as the agonizing pain took over there was so much pain pulsating through everything, it was unlike anything she'd ever felt before and she couldn't stop herself crying out. She watched in her pain filled haze as the huge monster slowly walked away, the others following it in to the trees disappearing leaving bloody bodies all around her. Her shoulder was on fire as was her face where the dagger had wounded her she moved her other hand feeling the ring come free fully and her chain in the process.

She looked down trying to ignore the stinging sensation as she moved towards Seraphin trying to stay awake despite the pain. She carefully pulled her best friend in to her lap as best she could. She watched as her pale face met her own. "Seraphin?" She watched as her best friends eyes opened looking at her. "I'm going to get you out of here, just hold on." Seraphin looked down at her bleeding stomach she coughed painfully trying to ignore the cold feeling as it swept through her body. "I…think it's to late…for that…Gabrielle." Gabrielle ignored her bleeding shoulder as she grabbed her friend's hands. "No it's not too late, I can save you!" Seraphin smiled painfully. "My best friend Gabrielle, ever the optimist."

She coughed tasting blood in her mouth. "You look almost as bad as I do." She felt the cold blood as it trickle down her chin. "With your shoulder and your eye..." Gabrielle ignored the blood as it trickled down her face and arm. "They'll heal." Seraphin breathed in deeply. "You know there's still one I want to know, what was it like to kiss Perdicus?" Gabrielle laughed despite her pain. "You're thinking about this now?" Seraphin smiled sadly. "Yeah but I really want to know, would you tell me?" Gabrielle lowered her gaze. "It was soft and sweet I felt like I was floating on the stars." Seraphin coughed feeling the agonizing pain which caused her to shiver. "That's what I heard it was like."

Gabrielle looked at her. "I've got to move you, can you stand?" Seraphin smiled sadly as she looked at her friend feeling the pain worsen. "Stop trying to be the hero Gabrielle, you're already the hero." Gabrielle watched in horror as her friends eyes closed and her hand slid out of hers. She found her scream of heart wrenching pain hitting the air as she started to shake her friend feeling the tears as they ran down her face mixing with the blood. "Seraphin! Seraphin please no you can't leave me!"

8

Gabrielle lowered her gaze feeling the pain wretch at her heart. "She was my best friend and she died in my arms that night. There was nothing I could do to save her and I know now that I wouldn't have been able to her insides were showing." Xena breathed in deeply putting her hands together. "So it was a group of werewolves that attacked you that night?" Gabrielle breathed in deeply. "Yes but I didn't know it at the time, I wouldn't realize that until a lot later, I also wouldn't realize how cursed I was ether." Xena looked up slightly. "Do you know why they attacked those men?" Gabrielle eased up her hand running it down her scar. "I know why and that's for another time in my opinion, all that matters to me is that they killed the bastard who gave me this scar."

Iona laughed slightly. "You spin a great yarn werewolf." Gabrielle turned sharply eyeing her in disgust. "I have no reason to lie to any one about what happened! My best friend died that night because I wasn't fast enough to pull out the ring which all the chains were attached to. I've had to live with that all my life!" She sneered slightly. "I always asked myself what if I'd been faster what if I'd been stronger why couldn't we have changed places? So that bastard brown werewolf would have killed me and not her!" She felt her hand form a fist. "I wouldn't lie about her death she's one of the few people I met during my life who was a true friend to me!"

Xena stood up slowly. "Silence both of you!" Gabrielle turned back eyeing the Empress she looked at her feet not feeling in the mood to say anything more. Xena eyed Gabrielle for a long moment. "You can go Iona will escort you back to your room." Gabrielle sneered slightly sensing no compassion from the older woman over the loss of her friend. "As you wish…Empress." Xena watched as she left the room this explained everything in the records and now it all made sense. She wanted to feel something for Gabrielle over this but she knew better than to give in to that emotion. It was a sad story but she couldn't afford for any one to see her weakness least of all Gabrielle, she would probably do what every one did when they saw it, which was try to kill her.

Gabrielle in human form was still a wolf in sheep's clothing and an incredible dangerous one at that. She couldn't trust her, all it would take was for her to open one emotional door and Gabrielle would take use that moment to kill her. Just because she hadn't killed her in the throne room that day did not mean that he wouldn't try given the change. Her life story did make one thing was clear though a werewolf was a werewolf and they had no mercy, they tour people limb from limb just as she'd seen it in Rome.

End of part 16

Silvermoonlight

It didn't feel right in my gut to only put up half the flash back so here's the rest :)


	17. Searching For An Honest Truth

_SEARCHING FOR AN HONEST TRUTH IN THE DARKNESS_

Phantasos sat down on the chair in the healer's room he slowly began to sift through his note and study drawings. So far he had, had Gabrielle in for three sessions, though in the last two she'd been very quite only answering yes or no. He didn't have the answer he needed which was how do humans turn in to werewolves through wounds, was it a bitten wound or a scratch? It was a fascinating study though he now had lots of sketches and he was leaning so many new things. Gabrielle never argued or played up in these sessions she was very well behaved. He also noticed that in werewolf form, all she had was a ripped piece of cloth which covered her private parts. So far he'd had her bite down on thick planks of wood so he could get punctures and look at her teeth lay out on both her upper and lower jaw.

He'd had her put thick rope in her mouth and then had her rip it apart just to see how much effort it took and the space of time involved. He'd even gotten her to bend bronze metal used in hoplite plate which she could do surprisingly enough, but she wouldn't do it with her teeth only her hands. Apparently werewolves could re-grow teeth if they lost them but the tooth wouldn't grow if it got broken half way down which meant they had to pull it out to force a new one to grow in its place. Clearly they were creatures of thought as they wouldn't risk shattering there best weapons if they could help it. He flicked further through his notes eyeing his sketches. He was now interested in doing experiments with extreme hot and cold nothing to hurt her, he just wanted to see how her skin would heal with a small burn on it and see if her skin could tolerate extremely cold water.

He looked up as Kalika walked in through the door he watched as she coughed painfully. "Is your cough playing up again?" Kalika groaned eyeing him. "Yeah, can I have my normal herb mix?" Phantasos stood up picking up one of the herb mixes. "You know the reason you get this cough is because you spend too much time in the kitchen's heat, you need to get out more." Kalika ignored him as she eyed his written notes on the werewolf. "Why do you waste your time with this monster?" Phantasos watched as she took the herb mix. He slowly sat down in the chair taking a sip from his warm green tea. "I find Gabrielle a very well behaved monster, she causes no trouble and lets me poke her left right and centre in werewolf form."

He picked up one of his parchments. "All in all she's fascinating." Kalika sneered eyeing him. "You should have Xena kill her and then mount her." Phantasos looked up slightly. "Gabrielle is a young woman has that not passed your notice? Killing her outright would be murder." Kalika snarled aloud as she eyed him. "You know just because she wears that human skin it makes no difference, she's still a monster." Phantasos raised an eyebrow. "Tell me why do you hate this young woman so much? I mean she does just what she's told she goes to the Empress's talks and behaves. She comes to my healing room and behaves over all she very obedient despite her lack of manners." Kalika turned sharply feeling the anger burn in her stomach. "I had a brother once we grew up together on a farm in Thessaly."

She breathed in deeply. "One day we went walked in to the woods at night and one of those vile monsters attacked us. It tour him apart right in front of me! I had to watch and listen as he screamed and begged for my help! I swear the werewolf that ripped him open was smiling at me the whole time I saw it in the monsters eyes as it was killing him!" She moved towards the door. "My brother died that night and he was sixteen I was twelve and I've never been so afraid in my whole life! So no I don't share any kind views of these monsters I'm glad the Empress put forward the hunting law in place and I hope that she kills every last one of them starting with the one in this palace!" She didn't think as she slammed the door behind her trying to ignore the memories of brother's screaming as it filled her mind.

8

Why am I having these stupid discussions with the Empress? Oh that's right because I don't have a choice! I might as well be her pet since she treats me with a mild neglect like I'm a tray dog at her beck and call. I'm tired, I'm not getting enough sleep saying that I've never had that much sleep through out my life it's been plagued with nightmares. Nightmares which I truly deserve, since I've done terrible in the name of my race, things that I never wanted to do but were forced to do on command, there is so much blood on my hands and it'll never wash over of. This blood haunts my nightmares it's been many years since I've had a restful nights sleep, I can't even remember what having one is like now.

May be that's why I take this form and walk the halls at night when it's empty its takes my mind of sleeping and when it finally comes to me I'm tired and can just sink in to the pain or the blackness. I don't know if I'll ever be free of my nightmares but I have come to believe that they are there because I deserve to suffer for them. I also don't know if these talks with the Empress are accomplishing anything, I see the way she looks at me, it's a look I've so used to. A look of distaste because I'm not human and a monster. I doubt she cared that I was ever human and I doubt my most recent story about being wounded and watching my best friend's death pulled any strings with in her heart.

That's always how it goes though humanity does not care for the suffering of werewolves. It's like asking the sun to care for moon when they don't meet and will always be apart in the sky. That will always be the way of things if there's one thing I've truly learnt in all these years it's that as much as you try you can not change some things, they will always be beyond you, no matter how hard you try to obtain them. Gabrielle lowered her ears as she rested her head on her clawed hands. She was lying on one of the huge marble lion statues which were at the back entrance of the palace which led in to the royal garden. Any person even a normal person could climb up very easily and sit on to the lion's backs as they were in a lying position themselves. In her case she could literary lie on them stretched out fully on her stomach, because there heads were lowered she could see the stars and the moon above her. She breathed in closing her eyes no one bothered her on these statues and since the staff didn't look up they didn't see her lying on them.

"Hey!"

Gabrielle felt her ears snap up she turned sharply seeing that a young woman who was looking up at her a smile on her face. She recognised her instantly she was the same woman who had been looking at Demetrius through the curtain some time ago. She shook her mane slightly as she eased up her head eyeing her. She probably just wanted her to move off the lion so she could clean it. "Its okay I'll move, no doubt you want to clean this statue!" Thaleia raised her hand. "No please that's not what I wanted." Gabrielle eyed her for a long moment. "Then what do you want?" She tapped her clawed hand on the stone. "Oh wait let me guess the Empress wants to see me."

Thaleia breathed in deeply. "No she doesn't want to see you." Gabrielle narrowed her gaze. "Then why are you talking to me?" Thaleia put her hands together gods this was going to be harder than she had first though. "I just wanted to ask if I could sit up there with you." Gabrielle sighed shifting her tail and legs in wards. "Go ahead." Thaleia pulled herself up on to the lion statue sitting in the large space Gabrielle had made for her she watched as Gabrielle put her head back on her large clawed hands lowering her ears again. She clearly just assumed that she wanted to look at the stars and she normally sat up here not that she was sitting up here because she wanted to talk to her.

She breathed in as she thought about what to say. "The sky is really beautiful tonight don't you think?" Gabrielle looked up sharply eyeing the young woman who smiled at her, why was she talking to her? No one in this palace ever spoke to her, the only person who'd been nice to her had been the child minder Fedora and even now she couldn't fathom why since everyone else hated her even being here. She met the young woman's gaze. "Their nice..." Thaleia raised her hand. "Do you think the Greek gods painted them in the night sky?" Gabrielle breathed in deeply. "I wouldn't know since I don't worship the Greek gods." Thaleia looked at her. "Who do you worship?" Gabrielle pulling herself in to sitting position, she turned slowly to face the young woman. "Seriously why are you talking to me?"

She raised her clawed hand. "No one ever talks to me! People don't even like the sight of me in this palace." Thaleia watched as the forest green eyes darted she could now see them right up close and it was clear what her mother was talking about. They were human eyes as human as the eyes this woman had during the day. Despite the head which was huge and encased them they stood out in the dark golden fur catching the star light which bounced of the green iris's lighting them up. The emotion in them was also clear there was conflict in there and it was clear as day like any human beings eyes they were saying how this woman felt.

She felt a smile form. "You seem very lonely I just thought you might want someone to talk to." Gabrielle sneered slightly not caring that doing so exposed her gums and teeth on one side. "You think I need someone to talk to so you're here out of pity or better yet guilt, I'm flattered." Thaleia breathed in steadying herself Gabrielle sneering at her was nothing more than her showing emotion as she would do in human form. "I didn't come to speak you because I felt sorry for you, quite the opposite I came here because I respect you." Gabrielle pulled her lip back down this was a new one which she'd never heard that before. "If you haven't noticed I'm a werewolf what possible reason could you have for respecting me?" Thaleia felt her smile widen. "Because you've put up with the way people have been treating you which is badly. I don't doubt for a second that the way you are now, you could hurt people but you choose not to. That shows restraint a lesser person would just give in to their anger."

Gabrielle stopped still there was truth in those words she took in a deep breath before speaking. "I don't enjoy watching innocent blood flow anymore, or causing others pain, I've seen far too much of it in my lifetime." Thaleia looked at her. "But you don't seem like the violent type." Gabrielle tapped her clawed hand on the stone. "Looks can be very deserving." Thaleia leaned back the harshness had gone from Gabrielle's tone. "I think you believe that about yourself because everyone calls you a monster." Gabrielle looked up slightly this young woman was so much like she used to be a long time ago, when she used to see the good in everyone. She shook her mane. "Its much more complicated than that."

Thaleia breathed realizing that Gabrielle had no intention of going in to the topic further she pulled a small bag out of her pocket. "I've heard that you smoke so I got you some coltsfoot leaf from the supply cabinet, there a lot in there and no one will notice that this has gone missing." She pushed the package over watching as Gabrielle took it the confusion appearing in her eyes. Gabrielle eyed the small package. "You stole this for me?" Thaleia breathed in deeply. "No it's from the stores which are there for every ones use by the Empress's law. There are even herbs in there which the healers can use in medicines." She paused looking up. "No one told you?" Gabrielle looked at the package. "No they didn't." She looked up at the young woman. "What's your name?" Thaleia felt a smile form. "It's Thaleia." Gabrielle looked up slightly. "Then Thaleia thank you for this coltsfoot leaf." Thaleia watched as Gabrielle's gaze travelled back up to the stars, her mother was right this was no monster. Gabrielle was just like everyone else, she knew this wasn't much of a conversation but it was a start. Hope fully she could get to know her better in time, no doubt though it was take time Gabrielle was very untrusting of people that was very clear to her now.

End of part 17

Silvermoonlight


	18. Woe Betide The Palace Monster

_WOE BETIDE THE PALACE MONSTER_

Xena stood up from her studies chair looking at her quill for some reason she didn't feel like sitting right now. The arrangements were being made for the royals who'd be here in four days. The royal hall was being decorated today and the masses of food were going to be brought in because of the people involved it would not take place in the study but in throne room.

The guard would be doubled as well and the last thing she wanted was for Gabrielle to show her face. She didn't want to have to answer any questions regarding her being here. She leaned against the desk hearing the foot steps coming up the hall, she breathed in deeply trying to clam herself she was getting stressed. Saying that though she always got stressed when it came to this royal banquet, there was so much that could go wrong. She also hated it as it was the one party when she was the most unprotected unlike the rest which were held in her study which had be a bottle neck to stop assassination attempts.

Her gaze shifted as the door was opened and Gabrielle walked though, she looked up as Demetrius took up Iona's position. "Where is Iona?" Demetrius looked up slightly. "She's not feeling well today Empress, I'll be taking her place for today." Gabrielle folded her arms some how she was glad Iona wasn't here she was beginning to truly dislike her she never knocked and always barged in to her room. At least Demetrius had shown the courtesy of knocking even the servant who put her dinner plate on the floor every damn day never did that. She breathed in trying to control her emotions she was starting to feel stretched and torn deep down in side. Every day in this palace was starting to feel like a nightmare.

Just about everyone hated her and she was beginning to find it deeply depressing. She thought at first that she'd cope with it but now it was starting to really get to her. The sleepless nights the nightmares the looks she got when she walked around at night. It was all pure hatred directed at her for one reason or another, people didn't even call her by her name it was always dog, monster, or beast. Thaleia and her mother had been the first to even talk to her, but she didn't expect them to talk to her again, why would they? They'd be risking harassment by the other staff for being seen with her. Thaleia had brought her coltsfoot leaf to smoke which she grateful for but now graved opium so badly.

This wasn't the first time in her life when she'd felt this way she'd felt this way before and she smocked opium to take away the pain. To forget her feelings and block out the horrible images from the past, when she was high was one of the few times when she was happy. True it wasn't real happiness it was fake but she didn't care. She had nothing else to hold on to it had been a very long time since she'd been happy about anything so in her view the delusion of happiness was better than nothing. Xena took in a deep breath realizing that Gabrielle hadn't said a word she was deep in her own thoughts. She eyed Demetrius. "Thank you for telling me." Demetrius nodded. "You're welcome Empress." Xena turned back to Gabrielle. "You didn't finish your story so please continue I want to know what happened after that werewolf bit you."

Gabrielle sighed aloud she was getting tired of these sessions she put a hand through her hair which was much longer now, it was still short but at least now she had a growing fridge and her hair was starting to cover her ears. "Do we have to do this today? I'm not in the mood." Xena turned ignoring the other woman's dead pan tone. She wasn't in the mood for this today she had too much on her mind. "Yes we have to do this today it's in your agreement." Gabrielle put a hand on her face. "Then can we just ignore that agreement for one day." Xena stepped away from the desk as she came to stand near her, she couldn't stop her angry voice as it hit the air before she could stop it. "You do as I command!"

She narrowed her gaze. "And I command that you carry on where we left off!" She ignored the shock as it spread across Demetrius's face as she stepped back slowly. "Now carry on with your story, I have important business to attend to today and you're holding me up." Gabrielle looked down sadly this was what she'd feared. When you are inhuman you became inhuman in the eyes of others and no matter what you do or say it changed nothing. Just about everyone here disliked her and now that had finally extended to the Empress herself. She was no longer a person to the Empress but a thing to command by her will and she had no choice but to obey.

Maybe for once she'd thought that someone would see beyond her inhumanity that may be this woman would be nice to her. Like she had been when she'd been in the healer's bed. Dreams were always fleeting and she knew better than anyone that when you grasp them in your hands they became like sand and would spill through your fingers in the end. She looked up trying to ignore the pain in her heart as she thought back to her youth once more.

8

Gabrielle felt the intense agony as she walked through the forest trying to take the pain in her shoulder. She had no idea how long she'd walked but it felt like forever. She had no idea where she was going and every step took painful effort and the chain on her foot didn't help. Her shoulder was now a mass of red blood and ripped material. Though oddly no flies were landing on horrific wound on her shoulder or on her face they were only landing on her bloody dress where her friend had been laying before her death which she couldn't understand but the smell of blood was there she couldn't seem to escape it. It was sickening smell and one she really wasn't used to.

She took in a painful breath, it was taking everything she had to not pass out which was all she wanted to do, the pain in her shoulder and her face was becoming excruciating, she had left the bloody camp and the bodies a long time ago. She'd done nothing but walk but now she could truly feel the exhaustion and she was wanted to be sick. The only water skin she'd found on one of the men had been half full and it had now run out long ago. She realized that she had walked all night and the sun was coming up she could just see it in the trees above. She stopped leaning against the nearest tree trying to catch her breath feeling for the first time since she'd started walking that she wanted to give up.

There were just trees all around her in every direction and she had no idea how to navigate out of this forest. She had no training in walking anywhere she never even left her home town before now, she didn't even know how to heal wounds. She took in a deep breath trying to stay awake as she forced herself in to a standing position. She looked up slowly realizing that she had passed by an odd looking mask like symbols which was hanging from the trees with red and blue feathers. She carried on moving not really caring why it was there she was too tired to care about anything right now. She found herself suddenly stopping as yelling came from high above her.

She looked up in surprise only to watch as two women dressed in what looked like patterned leathers wearing masks came down on ropes their feet hitting the ground hard, they were both wearing strange bird masks on there faces complete with coloured feathers. She watched as they both pulled out their long gleaming swords as the first woman eased up her mask showing her red curly hair medium length and blue hair and fair skin.

Her blue eyes narrowed as she spoke the anger in her tone. "My name is Terreis and you are on Amazon territory! State your purpose and tell us who you are!" Gabrielle breathed in deeply as she looked at them both standing up tall so they could see her bloody shoulder. She breathed in painfully. "My…name is Gabrielle and if you can't tell I'm wounded badly." She felt a half smile form despite her pain only for it to slowly fade as her strength suddenly ebbed away from her body and the pain truly hit home. She couldn't stop her as self as she fell sideways hitting the floor hard on her side watching as the world around her faded in to darkness as she lost consciousness.

8

Xena breathed in deeply. "So you insulted the Amazons when you met them, it does seem that you have a knack for opening your mouth when you should be silent." Gabrielle looked up trying to ignore the pain of that remark. "I'd lost a lot of blood I didn't know where I was and I thought there question was foolish since they could see the blood all over me." Xena eyed her. "Yet the same type of remark was what got you that scar on your face." Gabrielle looked up sharply about to say something only to stop. There was no point in saying anything, the Empress was making her thoughts clear which was that she deserved what she got because she couldn't keep her mouth shut.

Xena moved back to her desk leaning on it eyeing the younger woman whose eyes were looking at the floor. "I have a royal banquet taking place in four days the most important guests of the year are coming I don't want them to see your face." She breathed in deeply. "As far as they are concerned you don't exist, is that understood?" Gabrielle nodded breathing in painfully. "Yes, Empress…" Xena eased up her hand. "Demetrius take her back to her room." Demetrius nodded opening the door he watched as Gabrielle walked out he closed the door behind him watching as she stood still. "Gabrielle you can make your own way back to your room, I need to speak to the Empress."

He watched as she nodded saying nothing he opened the door walked back in to the Empress's study closing the door behind him. He took in a deep breath as the Empress looked up from her desk which she now was stood over. "Was that necessary?" Xena turned eyeing her second in command. "Was what necessary?" Demetrius breathed in deeply. "You were being very harsh to Gabrielle you were commanding her that's not you, you lead by showing compassion." Xena breathed in deeply putting a hand on her face. "You said it yourself she's not human." Demetrius breathed in deeply. "Yes I know I said that but I still believe that she should be treated with the same respect that as anyone else in your palace." Xena eyed him breathing in sharply. "Look I'm tired Demetrius the royal banquet is in four days and I hate the whole event."

She looked at one of her scrolls. "Most of the royals are spoilt idiots and I loath them they do nothing but sit in their chairs whining about how I don't give them enough. Then they have the nerve to ask me about my love life and how many people I've slept with. Then just to top it off they ask me why I have no children! Then they try and give me remedies ideas so my womb will hold a child its so humiliating!" She slammed her fist down hard in to the desk. "Gods I hate them, I own Greece and them they should keep their mouths shut!" Demetrius raised his hands. "Empress I know you hate the royal banquet I don't like it ether I worry about you and people trying to kill you and over the years I've seen how uncomfortable it makes you."

He put his hands together. "But please don't take out your anger on others you are a good person, others shouldn't suffer through your anger." Xena took in a deep breath as she looked at him. "Look I need to rest we can talk about this later." Demetrius nodded calmly as he moved towards the door. "Yes Empress." He opened the door walking through then closed it behind him he turned only to pull back in surprise as he caught sight of Gabrielle. She was sitting in the corridor on the floor close by with her head on her knees. He could see the sadness in her eyes as well as her lit her pipe which she was smoking. He moved towards her feeling the surprise take over. "I said you could go back to your room."

Gabrielle looked up slowly breathing out the smoke in her mouth. "It's not in the agreement that I go back to my room alone after the discussions." Demetrius watched as she stood up. "But I told you, you could go back to your room." Gabrielle adjusted her shirt sleeve. "No I have to honour the agreement. It's not a case of choice its something I have to do because I'm the considered a monster, almost everyone's made it very clear to me now. If I dishonour the agreement I know it will mean my death and just about everyone in this palace will cheer when I finally die."

8

Tiara turned the corner eyeing the floor only to feel the anger burn as she caught sight of wet muddy foot prints on the floor and they weren't Iona's boot prints which she was so used to. No these were huge muddy dog prints and she knew whose they were. She grabbed the bucket following them catching sight of the large werewolf walking across the throne room hall. She breathed in feeling the anger take over all at once as she grabbed the wet scrubbing brush throwing it with all her might. She watched as it came down hard slamming full force in to the golden werewolves head, bouncing off it before slammed in to the floor. "You stupid over grown dog I just spent all morning cleaning this floor!"

Gabrielle eyed the scrubbing brush she slowly put her hand on her head ignoring the pain in her ear from where the brush had hit her. She watched as the small woman with brown hair which was greying at the side came towards her. She had dark blue eyes and was slender built she was also in her late fifties and wearing white and red robes. Her hair was long in length and slightly wavy but the anger in her face was clear as day. Gabrielle eyed her feet she'd just come in from the rain and it hadn't even occurred to her that she had muddy paws she'd been too engrossed in her own thoughts. Tiara watched as the werewolf stopped still lowering both ears. "I don't clean this floor just to have you mess it up!"

She put the bucket down folding her arms. "I already have to deal with Iona's messing up my floor, I don't need you joining in you stupid dog!" Gabrielle slowly stood up on her hind legs watching as the woman, stepped back the fear suddenly showing. She felt her teeth grind together as she eyed her. "I am not a stupid dog my name is Gabrielle!" She raised a clawed hand. "I'm sorry about your floor! I'm sorry I have to live under the same roof as you people! I'm sorry that I'm forced to stay here the truth is I have no choice because if I decide to leave I'll probably die!" She narrowed her gaze trying to control her anger, she couldn't help it where ever she turned she was disliked and what ever she did it was looked up with distain by just about everyone apart from Thaleia and her mother. "I'm sorry I didn't die because that was no doubt what you all wanted to happen!"

She breathed in painfully no longer being able to control the pain in her voice. "I'm sorry I'm not human and that because I'm not human that you would never do me the courtesy of putting out a cloth and some water so I can wash my feet and hands and dry them!" Tiara stopped still she could see the pain in the green eyes as clear as day staring back at her. She watched as Gabrielle lowered herself back on to all fours the sadness still in her eyes. She slowly picked up her scrubbing brush taking a slow step closer to her. "I'm sorry I didn't know, I just thought you were being rude on purpose, they told me you had no manners." Gabrielle felt a sneer form. "Do you think I like walking around with wet and muddy feet? Because I really don't, it's cold."

She eyed her muddy clawed hands. "I wouldn't expect you to understand that ether after all I'm just a stupid dog in your eyes." Tiara eyed her she was sure she could see the beginnings of tears, she breathed in deeply before speaking. "If you raise your hands and feet I'll clean them for you." Gabrielle eyed her for a long moment she moved in to a sitting position raising her hands and feet.

Tiara moved forward scrubbing away the dirt and mud there was no resistance what so ever, she put the brush back in to the water then eased up a clean cloth scrubbing the paw pads clean and dry. She watched as Gabrielle got back on to all fours the painfully look was still in her eyes. "Look I'm really sorry I didn't know you needed a bowl and cloth left out side." Gabrielle breathed in painfully moving slowly away from her. "Every one is sorry for something." Tiara lowered her cloth watching as she disappeared from site, this was the palace monster?

Frankly seeing Gabrielle up close like this for the first time she now felt conflicted about that title. Gabrielle could have hurt her when she'd thrown that brush at her and she knew that and, yet she hadn't she'd just let her clean and dry her feet as well. She could also see now that there was so much pain staring back at her in those green eyes, a human pain just like any other and it was the pain of someone who was deeply depressed.

End of part 18

Silvermoonlight

In Gabrielle's flash back the flies not landing on her open wounds is due to her blood changing.


	19. The Way We'd Like To Feel

_THE WAY WE'D LIKE TO FEEL_

Xena watched as the long chairs were moved in to place by the servants, she had done nothing this else this morning but help the servants. She watched as one of them pushed a huge chair opposite her throne. She had to make it look as though she had someone in mind to sit in that throne, to keep her position looking solid. There couldn't be any signs of weakness or cracks in her power she had to look far superior to them. She looked up slightly watching as a tapestry was unfolded. Her gaze shifted to the other throne which wasn't decorated, she'd never seen it fit to have a craft man make designs on it until she had someone she truly loved sitting in that chair.

She lowered her gaze sadly Julius Caesar used to sit next to her in Rome on a golden throne and she used to sit next him. She walked up her own throne which was made of bronze with silver and gold plating this was the same throne she'd sat on. She'd taken it with her when she'd left Rome. She believed by right it was hers as her craftsman had made it especially for her. She looked at the other empty throne as much as she wanted it as much as she willed it no one would ever sit in that chair. She had dreams of some one sitting in that chair over the years a man or a woman who could capture her heart but it has never come to pass. She turned sitting on her throne feeling the sadness hit home she had never met anyone like that though and those who she had met and who had slept with her, only wanted power.

She would not allow anyone like that to sit beside her on the throne of Greece. No Tyrant or Conqueror would ever sit beside her on the throne, truth was that she needed someone who didn't desire power but from what she'd seen everyone wanted power, for one means or another it just seemed to be the way of the world. She looked up sharply watching as Iona walked in to the throne room Gabrielle was walking in front of her, Iona still looked slightly under the weather in her view as she seemed tired. She watched as Gabrielle came to a stop in front of her she sat back in her throne taking in a deep breath. "You'll have to tell me about the Amazons here in this room as I'm very busy."

Gabrielle looked up at the dark haired woman seated on her bronze throne she breathed in sadly as she spoke. "Are you sitting there to show off your superiority?" Xena eyed her in disgust as she sat up in her throne. "I'm sitting here because I am Empress of Greece and this is my throne which I gained through democracy." Gabrielle lowered her gaze. "And yet the throne beside you is empty." Xena put her hands together. "No it's waiting for the right person to take their place by my side." Gabrielle looked up slightly. "The life of a ruler is always one of loneliness." Xena turned sharply. "As if you would know what the life of a ruler is like or what it means, you're a single werewolf and a no body among your race."

Gabrielle breathed in ignoring the cutting pain of those words. "Every life matters." Xena raised an eyebrow ignoring the glances from the servants who were working. "Yes human life matters, not the lives of monsters like you who kill people." Gabrielle narrowed her gaze. "And now you're hunting us to extinction so clearly you don't value the life of a werewolf child who's helpless." Xena leaned forward. "You were telling me a story, which you haven't finished, about being found by the Amazons." Gabrielle looked down slightly feeling a painful breath leave her throat. "Yes I was wasn't I?" She looked down eyeing the decorated floor tiles under her boot she was so tired of telling her life story now.

8

Gabrielle opened her eyes feeling the pain as the sharp sun light pieced them. She closed them again opening them more slowly this time, seeing the small room she was in. She was naked and lying under a fur cover in a small thatched wooden hut which had a small desk and mirror, she could see burning incense bubbling on the table top its deep lavender smell was filling the room. She sat up slowly groaning painfully, every muscle ached painfully she moved her hand up to her shoulder expecting to feel bandages only to feel healed skin. She looked down sharply eyeing her healed skin there wasn't a mark on her. How long had she been out weeks, days, months? Also why was there no scaring?

Her thoughts were suddenly broken as the door was forced open she watched as a woman with long tight curly blonde hair and brown eyes, who was dressed in a black leather top and knee high skirt walked in to the room. The woman who was about her height folded her arms as she eased up the curved blade speaking evenly. "I see you're awake." Gabrielle looked up slightly. "How long have I been unconscious?" The woman's eyes narrowed as she spoke again in very a harsh tone. "You've been out for two days." Gabrielle looked at her shoulder pulling up the covers further suddenly feeling subconscious of her naked body. "But my shoulder it's healed." The woman breathed in deeply. "Yes it's healed up, sadly though that scar on your right eye didn't."

She picked up a small hand mirror passing it to her. "I'm afraid it's permanent." Gabrielle looked at her before slowly raising the mirror only to see the thick scar stare back at her in the reflection. It was an ugly looking diagonal line cutting through her right eyebrow right down to her eye its self, she felt the pain hit her chest hard. She was going to have this scar for the rest of her life it had healed up now making its presence felt. There was nothing she could do to change it or heal it, it would always be there as a reminder of what the slaver trading leader had done to her. If ever anyone asked she would have to tell them and they'd have to hear her shameful story.

She felt the tears as they ran down her face before she stop them she took in a deep breath trying to control her painful emotions. "What's happened to me, why did my shoulder heal up so quickly, is it the work of the gods?" The woman shook her head as she spoke. "Sadly for you it's the workings of a creature not a god." She eased up her hand. "The creature that bit you was called a werewolf and it's now given you a curse that will haunt you until you die." She shook her head. "This is going to be your last day as a human being, you should savour every moment of it, because tonight you will change and become a werewolf your self."

She eyed the young girl taking in a deep breath. "You'll become human once more when the sun rises but this curse will be with you always. Every night you'll be able to change in to a werewolf if you please. Its not all bad though werewolves can talk just like humans and are very intelligent beings, once the Amazon and Centaurs had an alliance with them, but that alliance is now over." She folded her arms. "We and the Centaurs requested your races help and you're three councils leaders made us a promise to help us to defeat the warlord Krykus but when that day came you never helped us and our great queen Melosa died and Tyldus the leader of the Centaurs lost his only son Phantes." Gabrielle looked down feeling the tears stream down her face she slowly put down the mirror. "I'm going to be a monster…please this can't be happening to me!"

The other woman shook her head as she threw her some clothing which landed next to her. "Sadly this is happening to you Gabrielle and by law of the Amazons I have no choice but to put in you chains. Tomorrow you have to leave this place and never return, if you do return by Amazon law it will mean your death." Gabrielle looked up slightly unable to stop her tears her life was turning in to a nightmare before her eyes. She slowly met the other woman's gaze. "What do they call you?" The woman's cold brown eyes narrowed. "Ephiny I'm head of the royal guard." She turned opening the door. "Now get dressed because I need to put in chains, your going to spend tonight in the prisoner's tent where you can transform."

8

Xena looked up slightly from her throne. "So even the Amazons and the Centaurs don't approve of your race and I have alliances with both of them." Gabrielle looked up slightly. "I was not part of my race when they betrayed the Amazons and the Centaurs, yet I paid for their sins for no more reason than that I was bitten." Xena sat back. "Clearly your werewolf council who lead you and make the rules have no honour." Gabrielle sneered slightly. "No they don't, if any one deservers to pay for their sins it's them not me." Xena leaned on her elbow. "You don't like the council?" Gabrielle lowered her gaze. "No I hate them they are a curse up on my race."

Xena took in a deep breath. "I'm surprised tell me why do you dislike them so there has to be more to it than what happened with the Amazons. I can see it in your eyes." Gabrielle looked up slightly. "You would never understand and you don't really care, so I see no point in sharing my view point with you on the leaders of my race." Xena felt her teeth grind together. "I command you to tell me!" Gabrielle looked up slightly. "You insulted me by saying I know nothing of leadership and you told me that I'm a no body among my race! I wouldn't share my thoughts with a woman like you, who thinks so little of me because I'm not human."

She narrowed her gaze seeing Iona reach for her sword hilt. "I may be a no body to you and someone you can taunt, insult and command at your leisure but take in to mind I was human once just like you and nothing will ever change that." Xena raised her hand stopping Iona from pulling her sword free, she narrowed her gaze. "Take Gabrielle back to her room." She breathed in watching as Iona lead Gabrielle towards the door that led out of the throne room, gods the younger woman was so irritating! She threw it right back in her face with ether anger or sarcasm it was deeply infuriating. She slammed her fist down hard on her thrones arm ignoring the surprised looks from the servants around her. A part of her just wanted to tear Gabrielle open and find out her secrets, yet it just felt like she was sticking her hand in a crocodiles mouth and it just kept on biting her at every turn!

8

Evadine turned watching as her lover turned the corner which led in to the royal gardens, many couples came here late at night to enjoy the stars and the beautifully torch lit garden. She felt her smile widen as Chara ran towards her. "There you are I thought you'd never make it." Chara breathed as she put her arms around the younger woman kissing her gently. "I'm sorry I'm late I got caught up in royal paperwork." She hugged the other woman tighter, gods she was her reason for living, her father had been an army captain who had died in battle during the Spartan occupation, her mother had died when she was young and he was all she'd had left. She'd found herself in a very dark place after his death were she'd hated everyone and her life in the palace. She'd hated the Empress the most for not being able to save him on the battle field when the arrow had hit him in the throat.

Then this young woman had come along one night when she'd been the study, all she could do during that time was work herself to breaking point on those long painful nights just to take her mind of the death of her father. This young woman had been the first to speak to her and just talk to her about how she felt, she'd become her first true friend in the palace and later her lover and she'd do anything for her. They had kept their relationship private though, not because of the type of relationship, same sex couples were common place in Greece it considered very much a social norm. The reason for the secrecy was due to their positions, she didn't want Evadine to be targeted by anyone in the higher positions of authority especially Iona, she loathed that woman with a passion.

She had been so cold about her father's death saying it was just the way things were and she should get over it since people died all the time on the battle field. She'd hated her ever since then, Iona had no respect for love or life, anyone's life she was just a cold hearted killer, who murdered people for kicks and enjoyed it. She pulled away from Evadine smiling slightly. "How was your day?" Evadine felt her smile widened. "Well the royal decorations are done in the throne room." She eased up her hand. "It won't be long now until the royal banquet." She lowered her gaze. "I saw Gabrielle today she was brought in to the throne room by Iona so the Empress could speak to her."

Chara raised her eyebrow. "Really how did that go?" Evadine shook her head. "You know it's funny I didn't like Gabrielle, she tried to strangle me but today I felt sorry for her, the Empress was very unkind to her." Chara blinked in surprise. "It's not like the Empress to be un-kind she's always been a kind and noble leader." Evadine shook her head as they carried on walking through the garden. "I know but she's not herself anymore, she's so tense and it's almost she like she enjoys being un-kind to Gabrielle. I mean I could understand if Gabrielle causes trouble but she never does, she keeps herself to herself no one even sees her during the day. I've only seen her at night she spends all her time lying on one of the huge marble lion statues alone."

She stopped looking in to the distance as she caught sight of a large figure sitting on the white marble lion, she could tell by the flicking light bouncing of the golden fur that it was Gabrielle. She pulled back hiding behind the bushes along with Chara who looked in to the distance. "Clearly they weren't kidding doesn't she talk to anyone?" Evadine looked up slightly. "She never talks to anyone." Chara lowered her gaze. "It must get very lonely for her." Evadine looked up sharply watching as Thaleia appeared the dark haired woman walked up to the statue which Gabrielle was lying on. "Isn't that Thaleia?" Chara blinked. "Oh yeah that's Thaleia, I'd recognise her anywhere."

Evadine turned to her raising an eyebrow Chara took hold of her arm pulling her closer. "It's her hair she like doing coloured fabric braids none of the other cleaning staff do that." Evadine looked up slightly. "Ah, I wouldn't know I'm not cleaning staff, I do room preparation for guests." She watched as Thaleia began to talk to Gabrielle who looked down at her, then she slowly passing her a small package which Gabrielle took gentle out of her hand with her clawed fingers. "Wonder what she's giving her." Chara watched as Thaleia said something giving Gabrielle a smile, the big werewolf breathed in deeply as if unsure what to do next as the woman walked away from her going back to her duties. "Thaleia isn't afraid of her maybe there both friends." Evadine felt a smile form. "It would seem that way." She felt her grin widen. "I think I should talk to her about it sometime."

End of part 19

Silvermoonlight

Chara in this story was not corrupted by power therefore her direction in life was very different.

Embrace The Waking Light will be taking a break for two or three weeks, as I really need to catch up on my chapters and I have mayor story issue, which really needs to be fixed Silver Light will take its place while it's on a break.


	20. The Coldness Of The Darkness

_THE COLDNESS OF THE DARKNESS_

Xena threw another document aside she was so bored at this moment, these past few days had just been deeply stressful on her as everything was being put in to place ready for the royal banquet. Everything was almost ready for the banquet the last things were just being brought in ready for the lavish dinner which would have four courses. She sighed another document, then stamping her royal seal in to the hot wax on it using her ring, which was on the third finger of her right hand. Now it was just a case of fixing the entertainment she already had two letters back regarding the Greek gladiator undefeated champions, two were going to be brought in, one from Athens and another from Crete, to display fight for the royal guests.

She hadn't been able to get two female champions only one as the others, were all engaged in important fights on that day. The only one she had been able to get hold of was the undefeated gladiatrix from Apollonia. She could use her as a show piece and have her display and show of her skills. She was a Hoplomachus which was in essence a warrior who used a small shield and long spear which wasn't common as most of the female fighters in the Greek gladiatorial games preferred swords and shields. The two male gladiators were a Murmillo and Retiarius, which would make for a great mock fight, as it would be the heaviest armour wise against the most light and agile. The horses had arrived this morning complete with all three champion's armours and weapons the champions would come tomorrow along with the head trainers who'd taught them at the villa training schools.

It was customary for the trainers to come to the palace and show off their champion's prowess then they'd tell the royals about how they'd trained them and boast the many victories they'd won. Then the champion would take the stage speaking for them selves and then they'd leave the audience in awe with their displays. Although she had tried to ban gladiatorial games in Greece to start with she'd found it difficult as she enjoyed the games. She admired the power and honour of the warriors. There was one fight though that she didn't permit despite that it was allowed in Rome, the werewolf battles with gladiators were banned in her land, in Rome they refereed to them as Dog Fights.

They were too dangerous and far to brutal and she knew that people died in horrific ways when facing werewolves, any one caught doing a Dog Fight would be fined and imprisoned. There were also rules in place when killing werewolves under the hunting law, a sword through the neck as a final kill blow and they weren't to be kept alive or tortured by law they could only be skinned and taken apart after death. Her gaze shifted as the door was opened she breathed in as Gabrielle was brought through followed by Iona this had become the routine now. Gabrielle was brought in by Iona to her study for talks. She carefully put down her quill as she looked at the short haired blonde woman who really didn't want to be in her study she could see it in her eyes.

She put her hands together not caring that her tone sounded cold. "I'd like you to continue from where you left off yesterday." Gabrielle narrowed her gaze pulling on her shirts sleeve. "The Amazons didn't like me they threw me out, the end…." Xena stood up sharply feeling the anger as it started to burn. "Don't try and be clever with me!" Gabrielle put her hand on her chest speaking slowly not caring for the sarcasm in her tone. "It's what you want to hear Empress I mean you do so enjoy mocking my life story as well as me." Xena felt her hand form a fist. "Why do you have to be so difficult with me?" Gabrielle sneered slightly. "Because you don't treat me with any respect, I'm just here at your beck and call!"

Xena moved out from behind her desk. "That was our agreement!" Gabrielle felt her teeth grind together. "No it was your agreement, I never got a say I just have to comply with your rules!" Gabrielle looked her down slightly. "You're meant to be this figure of nobility, kindness and dignity yet I've never seen any off it, maybe the truth is you're a Conqueror hiding behind the face of an Empress."

Xena moved so she was standing over her she didn't think as she grabbed her shirt at the collar unable to contain her rage. "You know nothing about me! You don't know who I am. What I've done or my life story, you have no right to judge me!" Gabrielle ignored her grip as she looked up meeting her enraged light blue gaze. "No and you know hardly anything about me, yet you've already judged me and given me the title of monster!" Xena let go of her harshly. "Get on with your story!" Gabrielle breathed in deeply great, just great it didn't matter what she did or what he said. When ever she was in this room speaking with this woman she always lost the argument. The Empress hated her that was so clear to her now, she hated her the way others had through out her life when she'd done nothing more than show her face.

8

Gabrielle slowly picked up the broken mirror with her clawed fingers easing it up to her face watching as the monstrous snout appeared in the glass staring back at her. She'd thought up to this moment that she knew what pain was having suffered so much of it in these past few days, yet it was just the tip of the ice beige to what she'd just gone though. She'd never been in so much in her whole life, as he body had reshaped itself and her bones had cracked one by one repositioning themselves as she turned in to this living nightmare. She had almost lost consciousness due to how painfully it was, she couldn't even put in to words how painfully it truly was she couldn't describe it ether, she had even cried out to the goddess Aphrodite who she worshipped for help.

No reply had come, the pain had just kept coming and she had been awake enough to see her body reshape and reform as its humanity was stripped away leaving the monster that she was now looking back at her in mirror glass. The Amazons had clearly done this before because the shackles she was wearing had special hinges which meant that they had expanded as her body had grown. She looked in to the mirror again seeing the only thing to her that was familiar her which was her eyes which were encased behind a frame of fur and still looked the same only the pupils were slightly bigger. Worse still the scar on her right eye stood out just as much in this form as in her human one. She felt her clawed hands shake as the tears started to run down her long snout.

She was a monster an ugly hideous beast and she would now be this way for the rest of her life. She found her tears coming harder, as a notion hit her harder than any other. She could not return home this way, her parents would disown her she was an animal and monster and if anyone ever found out they'd kill her on sight. Oh gods her life had truly turned in to a nightmare she put the mirror down feeling her scream of anguish hit the air as she stood up on her hind legs only to topple over as she was unused to the her new body she winced as she hit the ground hard on her back. She pulled on her chains hard feeling the panic take over she was in a nightmare and she wanted to wake up from it!

She couldn't stop herself screaming again as everything hit home in a way she just couldn't handle. Why was this happening to her? What had she ever done to anyone to deserve it? She had always prayed to her goddess and given her offering she had been good to people, so why was her goddess punishing her now? Had she truly abandoned her?

8

Ephiny looked up watching as the young girl with very long blonde hair was led out of the tent the smaller chains were back in place. She'd been given a very simple long green dress to wear as well as a blue top and a pair of walking boots. Her other clothes had been ruined and though the Amazons didn't wear village clothes they did have some as they were used for missions undercover as no one could tell an Amazon from a village woman if they were dressed the same.

There had been a set in her size which was lucky she picked up a medium sized bag which had Amazon designs on it. All she'd heard all night was the girl screaming, crying and roaring with her werewolf lungs in side the tent clearly this had been very traumatic for her. She folded her arms as Gabrielle was walked slowly to the edge of the village she wasn't her problem anymore though.

No doubt the werewolves would find her and take her in as they always did with all their people. Werewolves even had special scouts who had no other purpose than to track backwards and forwards across Greece to find trays. They took very good care of there own, so it wouldn't be long before someone found this young girl. She breathed in watching as they stopped at the clearing and the two other women took of her chains the woman hadn't raised her head once, she looked truly down beaten and tired. She folded her arms as she stepped in front on her. "Gabrielle!" Gabrielle looked up sharply seeing that Ephiny was looking at her. "Yes?"

Ephiny didn't think as she shoved the Amazon bag in to her chest which had enough supplies for three days in it. "It's time for you to go by order of Queen Terreis." Gabrielle looked up slightly. "Don't do this to me I don't have anywhere to go, I don't even know Greece!" Ephiny breathed in deeply. "That's not my problem it's yours, now move!" Gabrielle looked up slightly realizing that she was now begging. "Please can't you tell me where to go…I don't even have a map I'm just a village girl I've never even travelled." Ephiny didn't think as she pulled up her sword watching as the fear spread across the young girls face. "I said leave! It's not a request! Go and find your people!"

Gabrielle swallowed gripping the bag tighter as she walked slowly away from the sword point and in to the clearing in front of her. She stopped feeling the anger take over as she turned to face Ephiny feeling her teeth grind together. It was first time in her life that she'd ever felt truly anger and she was unused to intensity of the feeling. "Tell me has my goddess Aphrodite cursed me?"

Ephiny blinked what a strange question she could see the girls intense green eyes staring at her the rage in them as clear as day. "Yes Aphrodite has cursed you." Gabrielle didn't think as she eased pulling out the little wooden statute of Aphrodite which she carved some years back from her new dresses pocket it had been in the pocket of her other dress. She turned throwing it watching as it landed at Ephiny's feet. "Then this is no good to me anymore." She turned as she carried on walking not looking back feeling the rage boil in her stomach as moved through the forest. She no longer cared where she was headed only that she wanted to be away from this place and these vile hateful people who had just thrown her out in a cold of the world with nothing but the clothes on a back and an Amazon bag.

8

Xena looked up slightly. "So that is where you got that Amazon bag from which is in your chest?" Gabrielle breathed in deeply. "Yes." Xena raised an eyebrow. "So the Amazon gave you supplies and told you just to go?" Gabrielle narrowed her gaze. "If you call three days worth supplies then yes, because they didn't give me anything else, I had no money, no map and I had no idea where I was going." Xena leaned against her desk. "I'm guessing the werewolf scouts found you though?"

Gabrielle laughed slightly but it was a cold laugh. "You'd think that wouldn't you that they'd just find me, but believe me they didn't not for a very long time." She sneered slightly. "The Amazons kicked me out in to the cold and they left me to die out there, I knew nothing about my life outside my peaceful village. I didn't know how vicious people could be or that they'd try to kill you." She felt her teeth grind together. "Oh but I learnt believe you and me, it was a painful process." Xena raised her hand to Iona. "Take her back to her room." Gabrielle folded her arms feeling the disgust take over. "Oh you don't want to hear more? I'm surprised." Xena turned sharply. "No I don't want to hear more I have some very important business to attend to!"

She watched as Gabrielle sneered at her in disgust as she was led out of the room, she'd didn't care for the monsters sob story it was just as a way for Gabrielle to get attention and make her feel guilty. No she had better things to do with her time that waste it by having her emotional strings pulled, which was no doubt just be a ploy to get to drop her defences. Gabrielle's wasn't stupid she was very bright and she wouldn't fall in to her emotional trap.

8

Gabrielle pulled the cords tighter around the branches which she'd found last night in the royal gardens, she pulled the sting tighter double looping it forcing the branches together to create a perch. She found the thick rope outside the kitchen the cooks had been throwing it out in to the trash, she'd taken it washed it and dried it out. She carried on looping she was bored and she had so little to do with her time. She spent most of it sleeping and the rest she sat around doing nothing. Since nothing she'd ordered on her list had come, she had ordered wood carving tools three days ago and she had received nothing. She had ordered new clothing and none of that had come ether.

No one cleaned her room now they used to but now that had stopped and she didn't even bother to sleep on her bed anymore. Instead she just slept on the floor in werewolf form it meant she didn't ruin her sheets which she had to wash herself now and hang off the balcony to dry in the warm weather she no longer wanted to mess them up since they were all she had. Just to add insult to injury they were putting her food outside on a tray now, they didn't even bother to knock to tell her it had arrived so it was always cold when she found it. Not that she cared anymore for eating it anymore there was one luxury about being a werewolf which was at night she could hunt for herself, the palace gardens were filled with warrens and she knew how to hunt rabbits.

A whole year of wandering alone in the wilderness's of Greece after being tossed out by the Amazons had taught her a lot. She'd leant that she didn't need to bother with eating cooked food and she could eat raw things, even though they tasted vile. She loathed eating dead whole rabbits but it was better than nothing. It was one of the times in her life when she lived up to her name of werewolf, when she hunted and killed animals in the woodlands. She'd run after them on all fours hearing her own heart beat pounding like a drum in her ears and her muscles flexing as her feet hit the ground right before the moment when she dug her teeth in to what ever she was killing and tasted blood for the first time.

She'd become very feral in that long year in which she'd drifted from place to place being penniless and completely alone. Her dress had turned to rags and she'd become tougher. She started to hate everyone including Aphrodite for abounding her to the cold outdoors. Her world had been spinning out control and she had, had no direction in her life. She couldn't see anyone hiring her as she had no proof of her carpentry skills and she couldn't afford tools. She'd been too young to work it all out and she'd had no help and she'd had no friends.

She had started to loose herself and had started to do things that she'd never even considered before, like stealing and breaking in to places to get things she wanted. Because by the end of those long twelve months the world was starting to get to her as was the fact that she had nothing. Her seventeenth birthday had passed her by and she had started to become depressed. She had been looking at a better pair of boots in a sellers shop and her desire had gotten the better of her.

Her thoughts were suddenly broken as someone knocked on her door she pulled the rope tighter on the wooden branches it was probably that bitch Iona. How she loathed her she looked up speaking coldly "Come in!" She watched as her door was opened as Fedora walked in closely followed by Thaleia. The older woman smiled as she met her gaze. "Ah there you are, you know I've been looking for your room for a while."

Fedora paused looking at the bloody painted symbol on the door which had been painted in animal's blood it was the symbol for a heretic and who ever had painted it on her door should be punished by the Empress her self for doing something so vile. "There appears to be a symbol on your door would you like me to clean it off you?" Gabrielle lowered her gaze forcing the rope tighter on the branches she'd found that symbol on her door when she'd returned from the Empress's talk this morning. Clearly someone on the kitchen staff had painted it since it was done in animal blood plus they hated her more than the other staff because she didn't worship the Greek gods and that made her a heretic in their eyes. "Don't bother."

Fedora closed the door looking in side the room which was well kept although there were two smashed chairs in the corner, she could also see wide ripped claw marks on the velvet curtains, clearly Gabrielle was starting to take out her anger on her room. "You know it's not healthy for you to be in your room all the time you need to get out." Gabrielle looked up slightly. "And go where? I'm not allowed out of these walls with out permission." Thaleia stepped forward. "What are you making?" Gabrielle put the branches down. "It's a bird feeder." Thaleia raised an eyebrow. "Bird…feeder?" Gabrielle took hold of her pipe lighting it on the candle she breathed in deeply before breathing out the smoke. "You put food on it and it attracts little birds who feed on it."

Fedora blinked. "You like watching birds?" Gabrielle breathed in her pipe. "Yes…it's stupid I know but yes I like watching birds." Fedora raised her hands. "No it's not stupid at all it's nice to have a hobby and a thing that you like." She paused watching as Gabrielle breathed out the smoke from her pipe. "Can I ask you a personal question?" Gabrielle sat back on her beds pillows. "Go ahead." Fedora put her hands together. "I heard the healer talking he said that you can smoke with no ill effects what so ever, is that true?" Gabrielle breathed in her pipe. "Yes its true its one of the perks of not being human, I can smoke because my body will just repair itself and I get no ill effects, the only thing that can kill me is a well placed sword through my head, throat or heart."

Fedora walked up to her sitting on the bed next to her. "You seem like a nice young woman you should have more people to talk to." Gabrielle looked up slightly. "Look you and your daughter have been very kind to me, but you both don't have to pretend to like me, out of guilt. I'm grateful for your gifts of food and coltsfoot leaf it was kind of you but you don't have to give me anything else." Thaleia walked forward. "We aren't pretending to like you Gabrielle I personally think your nice, it's a shame that others in this palace don't see it." Gabrielle turned breathing out the smoke from her pipe away from Fedora out of respect. "People see what they want to see." Fedora felt a smile form. "Then their very foolish, for not seeing that are a nice young woman with have a good heart."

Gabrielle breathed in deeply. "You think too much of me." Fedora moved closer. "Well that's up to me and I'd like you to go to the market with my daughter today it's just outside the palace." She eased out a small piece of scroll. "I have your paper work here I had Chara the palace scribe write it up for you. It's a one day pass out of palace to go to market with my daughter so she can get some personal shopping." Gabrielle sat up sharply. "I'm not allowed outside!" Fedora put the scroll in to her hand. "Yes you can this confirms it and it doesn't conflict with your agreement with the Empress. Plus if you ask me I'm sure she'd let you out for one day she's very kind like that." Gabrielle lowered her gaze personally that wasn't the Empress she knew. "I don't think she will."

Fedora felt her smile widen. "Yes she will, just trust me on this." Gabrielle put her hand on her chest. "Why would you want me to go with Thaleia and not one of the palaces guards?" Fedora stood up shaking her head. "The palace guards have no sense of fun and its not fun being around them. I also want her to be safe and I know she'll be safer with you than anyone else, you're her friend after all."

Gabrielle opened the small scroll piece looking at the scribe's handwriting and personal seal before looking at her unsure of what to do next she'd never been in this situation before. "But…I'm." Thaleia moved forward seeing her moment. "Look I want you to come with me, my mother and I got this all set up for you. I know we only talk now and again when your sitting on the marble lion at night but I consider you my friend and I want you to come with me to the market, it would mean a lot to me."

End of part 20

Silvermoonlight

Thank you everyone for your messages, reviews and feedback.


	21. A Cruel Injustice Hidden From Sight

_A CRUEL INJUSTICE HIDDEN FROM SIGHT_

Thaleia walked through the market watching as Gabrielle followed her, it was clear that she was out of her element here and unused to the noise. Clearly she hadn't been to a market in a very long time and she looked slightly nervous. At the main gate she'd done the talking and shown the guard the scrolls seal and then he'd let them through. She had been able to talk to Chara who had been very thoughtful towards Gabrielle's situation and had approved the seal. Clearly there were other people in the palace who were now becoming nicer towards Gabrielle and who were starting to warm to her although not openly it was a start though. She grabbed Gabrielle's arm turning to the dress stall. "Don't you want new clothes?" Gabrielle eyed her for a long moment. "I don't need new clothes."

Thaleia picked up a dress looking at it. "I think you'd look beautiful in a dress." Gabrielle rolled her eyes. "Look no offence but I'm not in to that kind of clothing." Thaleia looked at the dress before putting it back on the stall rack. "You've never worn a dress?" Gabrielle breathed in deeply. "Yes I have back when I was sixteen and nothing but a village girl." Thaleia smiled slightly. "So which village do you come from?" Gabrielle picked up a wooden carving from another stall. "I'm from Potidaea."

Thaleia stepped closer. "I've heard of that place, the Empress was born in Amphipolis which is a day's ride from it." Gabrielle put the carving down sharply. "Nice to know…." Thaleia looked up catching her cold tone. "You don't like the Empress?" Gabrielle breathed in deeply. "No I don't because she just doesn't like me because of the way I am." Thaleia moved along the stalls. "I'm sure once she gets to really know you, she'll start to like you." Gabrielle breathed in painfully. "No I don't think she ever will, I think I'm here until she gets bored of me and then she'll end my life." Thaleia blinked in shock. "You truly don't believe that do you?" Gabrielle sighed aloud. "Yes I do, Greece has no place for werewolves and I'm on borrowed time."

She stopped as they came up to a large stall so far she'd only used her money to buy some opium but nothing else had taken her interest. She didn't care for shopping long had gone the days when she'd gone to a market just to buy something for fun the impulse just wasn't there anymore. She looked at the stall in front of her which was filled with caged birds all singing away. She did have one weakness though and she'd had it for years she loved birds, they spoke to a part of her soul. Probably the only part of her that didn't feel trapped and unhappy about her existence and all that had befallen her. She'd never understood where her love came from only that she could watch them for hours on end and never get bored.

Sadly though the smaller finches wouldn't come near her in werewolf form but the doves, pigeons and parakeets didn't mind that form at all. She looked at one of the large cages holding small Wood Pigeons no doubt imported from Britannia she looked up at the stall keeper. "Are these tame?" The older man eyed her for a moment before speaking. "Yes very, there brought up from chicks."

He looked up at her. "Would you like to hold one?" Gabrielle nodded watching as he took one out of its cage passing it to her. She took hold of it watching as its small red eyes fell upon her and it made the sweet cooing sound which she enjoyed hearing. Thaleia moved closer it was clear that Gabrielle was very fond of birds. She'd never seen the blonde woman smile and though she wasn't now the joy was there in her eyes. "Why do you like birds so much?" Gabrielle lowered her gaze in thought before speaking. "I just like them, where I come from you can't keep them as pets there's no where for them to fly around and it's very dark." She looked up at the stall keeper. "How much for this Wood Pigeon?" The older man smiled slightly. "Five dinars plus three for the mini box to bring him home in."

Gabrielle passed the bird back to him then handed him the dinars she watched as he put the bird in a large wooden box with holes closing the lid. He took the money as he looked up. "He can be an un-caged bird just allow him an area to fly around and give him plenty of seed, bread and water." Gabrielle took the box gently from his hands. "Thank you, I'll do that." She turned away keeping hold of the box hearing the slight scuffing from inside, she stopped suddenly feeling the cold point as pushed against her neck. She turned slightly. "Hello Iona." Iona sneered pushing her dagger point in deeper. "How did you know it was me? I didn't make a sound!" Gabrielle raised both eyebrows as she turned her head looking at the other woman out of the corner of her eye. "You scuff your right boot when you walk its quite irritating, do you have an injury to your knee by any chance?"

Iona narrowed her gaze the bitch she had no idea how she knew that, but it didn't impress her that injury had always been something she didn't talk about as it had almost ended her career as a warrior. "You're not meant to be out of your kennel Gabrielle." Gabrielle felt a cruel smile form. "You also drink to much cider, the smell sticks to your clothes, you should drink less." Iona forced the blade in deeper. "You know I could kill you right here, right now, all I'd have to do is push my dagger in little deeper and it will puncture your spine."

Gabrielle looked around her at the crowds. "Yes but the Empress wouldn't like it I am after all her trophy and not yours." She watched the crowds carried on moving past them unaware of what was going on as Iona's posture hid it so well. "Plus killing me here in broad daylight would make you look like murder." Iona pulled the dagger point away. "Your right it would, but take in to mind that since you broke the rules I get to have my fun with you now."

She turned to the two men behind her. "Arrest her!" Gabrielle felt the pain as the box was taken from her hands, and shackles were put in place. Thaleia moved forward. "Please she didn't do anything, she's innocent, she even has note written by Chara to say that she's allowed to be here." Iona turned eyeing the servant. "I don't care if Chara gave her a medal she's not meant to be here!" She paused eyeing the servant. "Who are you anyway?" Thaleia folded her arms. "I'm Thaleia and she came out with me, she has permission." Iona eyed the other woman. "Bring her to, but don't shackle her, I want to speak with her personally." Thaleia didn't get a chance to think as she was dragged forward by the darkly dressed man behind her.

8

Iona brought her fist down full force on Gabrielle's face watching as she hit the floor hard on her knees. "You know you're not meant to leave the palace!" They were in a small room which was in the lower level of the palace which she normally used to interrogate people, namely those who threatened the Empress. The room had chains which could be bolted to the wall, and there was a chair in the corner the room was tiled but that was just so the blood could be moped up. On the walls were images of Greek warrior fighting and above them was a small window where the light could come in. The servant Thaleia was standing in the corner she looked truly horrified by the whole spectacle, she was witnessing.

Gabrielle groaned pulling on the shackles slightly she'd been chained to the wall she turned spitting out the blood in her mouth ignoring the pain as she eyed the two other men in the room. "You're a bitch Iona." Iona folded her arms eyeing her in disgust. "Oh that's really funny coming from a big ugly dog like you." Gabrielle slowly got up on to her feet only to be kicked in the shoulder hard which brought her painfully back down to her knees. "Is that the best insult you've got? Because I've had better..." Iona didn't think as she grabbed her hair pulling her to her feet savagely. "You know the rules Gabrielle you don't get to go outside with out an escort and an armed one at that."

She eyed her bulging pocket. "So what did we buy at the market to day?" She pulled the package out opening it enough to smell it. "Oh look opium you know that's a really bad habit." She threw the package on the floor. Gabrielle felt a cold smile form. "No it's great, it gets you high you should try it sometime, it might give you a personality clearly you're in need of one." She felt the pain as the woman's fist slammed in to her stomach causing her to stumble back. Iona grabbed the wooden box which was on the chair opposite shaking it savagely. "What's in here? Weapons, more drugs?" Gabrielle looked up sharply feeling her stomach twist in a painful knot. "Don't shake that!" Iona eyed her. "Oh was that compassion I saw in your face, tell me what's in here that it brings out such emotion in you?"

Gabrielle turned sharply. "It's a Wood Pigeon and if you shake the box any harder you'll kill it!" Iona put the box back down on the chair. "Oh I see, what is it your lunch? You did after all eat one of the Empress's peacocks." Gabrielle sneered slightly. "No it's a pet!" Iona laughed slightly she turned slamming her fist in to her face she watched as the blood flowed down from her chin. "Who keeps a bird as a pet it's really pathetic."

Thaleia moved forward. "Please stop this! She hasn't done anything wrong I have her note here." She pulled the note free so Iona could see it. "It's sighed and approved by Chara and it has a royal seal!" Iona turned snatching the note from her hand she opened it slowly reading it. "Oh well, well Chara did give you permission, that was nice of her." She turned putting the note on the torch opposite watching as it was set alight in the flames. She turned kicking the short haired blonde woman in the leg full force. "Well then you can both go."

She turned watching as the two men unchained Gabrielle. "Take your drugs and your bird back to your kennel." She turned slowly to Thaleia. "Listen very carefully servant, I didn't do this and as far as you know this didn't happen, is that understood?" Thaleia nodded feeling the fright take over as she picked up Gabrielle's things, watching as the blonde haired woman staggered to her feet. "I understand."

End of part 21

Silvermoonlight


	22. To Suffer For No More

_TO SUFFER FOR NO MORE THAN A SIMPLE THING_

Thaleia watched as Gabrielle eased the Wood Pigeon out of the box checking it over carefully and gently. "You should have hit Iona back what she did was wrong!" Gabrielle took in a deep breath seeing that the door to her room was closed. "Believe me I've had much worse in my lifetime and by tomorrow this will be all healed up, it's another perk of not being human." Thaleia stood up eyeing her friend watching as she put the Wood Pigeon on her shoulder stroking it. "That's not the point! What she did was wrong she should answer to the Empress!" Gabrielle gently stroked the birds throat listening as it cooed. "The Empress will say that it was my fault since I broke the rules."

Thaleia tensed this was starting to annoy her. "What is this agreement I heard that you and the Empress made one but I've never seen it?" Gabrielle moved her hand taking hold of the scroll close by tossing it to her. "That's my agreement, it was written by the Empress herself and I have no choice but to obey it." She watched as the other woman unrolled it reading carefully. "Iona was just doing her job."

Thaleia slowly looked up feeling a painful knot twist in her stomach. "But this isn't fair its one sided." Gabrielle breathed in deeply sitting back on the bed. "Life isn't fair, you get used to it." Thaleia blinked as she walked towards her friend. "Why do you have to be so negative? I mean it's like your okay with the things that people do to you, even if their wrong!" Gabrielle looked up sharply she slowly stood up eyeing the other woman. "Because I don't get a choice, it's always been that way for me! I was bitten when I sixteen and since then I've learnt one thing which has served me very well, which is that no body cares about any body, every ones just out for themselves."

She sneered slightly watching as her Wood Pigeon flew over landing on the balcony. "Humans hate werewolves, it's the reason we are being hunted to extinction! We have had it as a race, every things falling apart and it'll only be a matter of time before we become myths and legends and our bones will be put on display to woo the masses!" Thaleia stepped forward. "Well I'm human and I don't hate you!" Gabrielle felt her hand form a fist. "That's because you don't know me!" Thaleia breathed in frustration. "No Gabrielle your right I don't know you but I do know that you're a good person and that you're very lonely. I think you deserve to have the rights and privileges that every one has in this palace and it makes me angry that you're not getting them."

Gabrielle turned sharply. "I'm a werewolf Thaleia it's the reason I don't get those privileges! All that matters to everyone here is that I'm a beast and I'm dangerous and there right I am dangerous." She narrowed her gaze. "When Iona had me chained up I could have broken those chains and wrapped them around her scrawny little neck and then killed her but I know better!" She shook her head. "One foot wrong and the Empress will end my life all she needs is an excuse!" Thaleia raised her hand to say something only to stop as someone knocked hard on the door. Gabrielle turned slightly. "Come in!" She watched as one of the maids came in whom she recognised as the woman she'd strangled by mistake a while back.

Evadine walked in to Gabrielle room, she nodded as she looked at Thaleia. "Thaleia it's nice to see you." Thaleia felt her smile form. "You to." Evadine turned only to stop as she caught sight of the bruising on Gabrielle's face. "By the gods what happened to you?" Gabrielle winced as she turned to meet her shocked gaze. "The gods had nothing to do with it, was there something you wanted?"

Evadine slowly raised the small scroll in her hand. "Phrixus would like you to look over the scroll with him, he's asked after you many times but it seems clear that his messages aren't getting to you, so he asked me to bring this note to you personally." Gabrielle took the note gently from her hand reading it slowly before looking up. "I'll go and visit him now." She turned eyeing Thaleia. "I enjoyed the market today, it's a shame it ended the way it did." She paused taking in a deep breath. "Please shut my door when you leave." Thaleia watched as she left closing the door behind her she watched as Evadine blinked in surprise. Evadine turned sharply. "She didn't ask us to leave, despite that this is her room."

Thaleia watched as the Wood Pigeon on the balcony started to preen itself. "She's like that she just assumes no one likes her so she just lets people walk all over her, even if she's the one in the right, it's really sad." Evadine turned to face her. "You two are friends?" Thaleia lowered her gaze sadly. "I'm her friend yes, but I don't think she's embraced the fact that I want to be hers." Evadine took in a deep breath. "You're not afraid of her you know when she's…" Thaleia looked up slightly. "No I'm not." Evadine raised an eyebrow. "How come, I don't understand?" Thaleia stood up slowly walking towards the door watching as Evadine followed her. "If you get really close to her and look her right in the eyes when she's a werewolf, you'll see a very human set of eyes staring back at you and you can see that she's suffering."

8

Phrixus eyed the scroll again watching as the door opened and Gabrielle stepped in side the room. He turned seeing Chara look up from her desk. "Ah there you are and here I thought for a moment that you didn't get the message I sent you this morning." He stopped as he caught sight of the bruise and cut on the blonde woman's face. "What in Tartarus happened to you? You look terrible!"

Gabrielle raising her pipe breathing in the smoke, trying to ignore the stinging pain in her eye where Iona had punched her. "It's nothing." Chara looked up slightly catching sight of the deep bruise on the blonde woman's right eye and a cut on her lip. "That doesn't look like nothing it looks like some ones hit you." Gabrielle felt a sad smile form as she breathed out the smoke from her pipe. "Yeah they hit me hard." Chara felt a sneer form. "It was that bitch Iona wasn't it?" Gabrielle ignored the pain in her shoulder as she moved forward. "I broke the rules I deserve what I got." Phrixus moved forward eyeing her. "I disagree no one deserves this."

Gabrielle breathed in her pipe before breathing out the smoke. "I'm a monster it's the way things are, no one can change it." Chara folded her arms. "You should tell the Empress what Iona did to you." Gabrielle breathed in sadly. "What ever I say it won't matter, she doesn't approve of me being here." She put her hand on the long scroll wanting to change the subject. "You wanted me to help you translate this?" Phrixus moved so he was standing beside her he looked slowly over her shoulder. "You don't sound the way you did when we last met, there was so much fire in you and you even smoked my pipe."

Gabrielle looked up slightly. "I didn't know who I was I was just going through the motions and I shouldn't have taken your pipe." Phrixus breathed in deeply eyeing her clearly she was in a very melancholy mood he looked up slightly. "So did your people write this?" Gabrielle eyed the scroll slowly tracing it with her fingers. "Yes." Phrixus pushed a written piece of scroll forward. "I've made corrections based on the letters you fixed when you were in here last but I need the rest of the alphabet corrections." Gabrielle eyed the scroll again before turning to his written parchment she eased up a quill slowly making changes one by one to his letters.

Chara looked up eyeing the short haired blonde woman. "Would you like a chair to sit on or something to drink?" Gabrielle shook her head breathing in her pipe. "No I'm fine." Phrixus turned picking up a goblet of wine. "Look you should drink something it might make you feel better." Gabrielle breathed in deeply eyeing the goblet of wine before turning away. "Alcohol never does anything for me."

Phrixus shook his head. "Is that why you smoke, because it helps?" Gabrielle eyed the larger scroll as she carried on making corrections to his letters. "Yes." She found herself stopping as she caught sight of something on the huge scroll. "Where was this scroll found?" Phrixus slowly put the goblet down. "It was found in the ruins of a temple to Athena, why?" Gabrielle felt herself tense as she eyed the creators seal. "Because I've seen every creator seal there is and I don't recognise this one." She put a hand on her face. "Yet I've seen this scroll before, but this vision is very different." She turned writing down his final corrections then passed the parchment to him as moved along the scroll. "This one is telling things differently."

Phrixus looked up. "What is this scroll?" Gabrielle breathed in deeply feeling her eyes dart as she looked over the scroll. "It's a history scroll it tells the complete history of the werewolf race and shows all off its leaders." Chara sat up slowly watching as Phrixus's face lit up with joy. "That's what you said it was, you were right Phrixus!" Phrixus moved to where Gabrielle was standing pointing to one of the werewolves with horns. "So these are the leaders?" Gabrielle breathed in deeply. "Yes right up to the present day." Phrixus pulled up his hand. "I knew it!" He tapped one of the figures again. "So these are the rulers of the werewolf face, like kings?"

Gabrielle breathed in painfully. "They used to be but now there no more than a figure head. Werewolf sociality is now ruled by the Imperial Council three hypocritical and cruel werewolves who make the rules and tell the leader what to do." Phrixus looked up catching the bitterness in her tone. "Its sounds as though you dislike them." Gabrielle sneered slightly. "The ruler is the one whose horns rise to the heavens he or she is the one picked above all others, chosen some say by the gods. The Imperial Council is very corrupt and has no right to have their position they cause nothing but cause suffering." Phrixus looked up slightly. "Have you ever met the true leader among your people?"

Gabrielle moved her finger to the grey werewolf with white horns with golden armour who the sixth. "I met him once yes but we didn't have much to say to each other. I've always wished I'd said more to him." Phrixus moved his finger to the seventh werewolf with brown horns who was golden in colour and dressed in silver armour. "Then who this one, is he leader now?"

Gabrielle looked at the image for a long moment before running her fingers over it. "She's not a leader she failed her people, she couldn't do what was asked of her when it was asked she let her feelings get in the way of her mission." Phrixus raised his eyebrow. "Sounds like you've met her to." Gabrielle breathed in looking up meeting his gaze. "No we've never met." Phrixus looked up slowly watching as she breathed out the smoke from her pipe as she leaned over the scroll causing her bone pendent to fall out of shirt. He wasn't sure he believed that fully but everyone was entitled to there own secrets and maybe once she trusted him a bit more she'd say more. "So you have scroll like this one yet this one is different to that one, how is this one different?"

Gabrielle looked down at the scroll. "This scroll is all about the leaders and their great accomplishments there loves and their dreams. It points to them being the true leaders of the werewolf race and not the Imperial Council." She looked down not wanting to say anymore, now that she realized how important this scroll really was.

End of part 22

Silvermoonlight.

Thank you everyone for your kind words reviews and feedback.


	23. What Is Truth But A Persons Perception

_WHAT IS TRUTH BUT A PERSONS PERCEPTION_

Xena looked up as Gabrielle was brought in to her personal study by Iona who had a wide grin on her face as she shoved the younger woman in front of her harshly. "You know why you're here don't you?" Gabrielle looked at the sunlight behind the Empress all of her bruises had now healed up leaving no trace that she'd ever been hit. She breathed in deeply eyeing the Empress who didn't look up as she signed one of the scrolls on her desk. "Let me guess I'm here because I broke the rules." Xena looked up sharply so far in these past few days she hadn't been able to speak to Demetrius they'd both been far to busy but now everything was now just about complete in terms of the royal banquet.

Her day had been going fine until Iona had told her about Gabrielle leaving the palace the other day which was forbidden. She stood up slowly putting her quill down. A part of was getting truly annoyed now by Gabrielle's presence and she was getting tired of the constant complaints from staff about her though they'd lessened during this week. She sneered slightly things between them weren't going well ether during these talks she had grabbed her in rage something she had not done for many years to anyone. Her patience was dwindling fast it felt like a huge draining effort on her part. She knew she hadn't been herself in these past few days the stress of the banquet had been getting to her but Gabrielle's attitude didn't help matters.

She raised her hand as she met the woman's green eyes. "You left the palace with out permission!" Gabrielle turned eyeing Iona in disgust. "No I had permission Chara gave it to me, but this bitch behind me burnt the proof and then locked me in a room and beat me." Iona stepped back as she eased up her sword. "The animal is lying Empress, as I've already told you she left with out permission."

Gabrielle turned eyeing her. "You disgust me Iona, you lack honour." Iona eyed her blade. "You see the animal can't even admit to her wrong doings!" Gabrielle breathed in deeply turning to face her fully. "Pray the day never comes when I get free of my leash Iona, because when I do I'm going to show what pain and suffering really means!" Xena moved forward looking at them both. "Silence!" She watched as Iona stepped back a smug smile on her face. She turned to Gabrielle. "You do not threaten my staff, remember the rules!" Gabrielle eyed her for a long moment. "Your rules disgust me, there one sided and unfair!" Xena slammed her fist down hard on the table. "You told me that it was a long time before the werewolf scout found you, I want you to continue that story right here and right now!"

Gabrielle narrowed her gaze eyeing the taller woman everything was always her fault even when it wasn't. This seemed like such a regular pattern in her life in that no matter what she did she couldn't keep most people happy. This woman now saw her as no more than a thing to command and be cruel to she was pretending to listen to her life story but the truth was that she didn't care for the words. She closed her eyes before opening them painfully allowing an old painful memory to flood her mind.

8

Gabrielle put her hands on the wooden door of the shop feeling the hard wood under her finger tips, she was tired and hungry and frankly she'd had, had enough. The dress that the Amazons had given her twelve months ago was almost rags now and her boots had, had it. She was getting cold and the winter's snow was just adding to her discomfort. The only way she could stay warm herself was to transform at night and use her fur to keep her warm and stay in side dark caves. She was tired of being cold and tired of being hungry as well as having to hunt and eat live food to survive and she now wanted warmer clothing! She pulled harder on the wooden plank which was bracing the door to the small house which had been turned in to a store.

She pulled harder hearing the sudden crack of the wood as it began to come free. She could feel the cold and the snow under her worn out shoes, she took in deep breath forcing the wood free in a violent motion. She put it down slowly looking around her at the empty night street no one was out here but her due to the cold snow most were in the tavern drinking. She put her fingers on the door handle forcing the door open with her shoulder as she stepped in side it had been so long since she'd walked in to a shop. The last shop she'd been in had been in Potidaea before she'd been captured by the slavers, she'd gone there to pick up bread for her mother in the morning before meeting Seraphin in the afternoon.

She moved in side the shop eyeing all of the items on the shelves she could see them in the darkness perfectly it had been twelve months and despite that she'd gotten used to being cursed she still wasn't used to having such crystal clear vision at night. She turned grabbing some bread rolls putting them in her Amazon bag. She turned moving up the dark sections with all its goods then grabbed a thick heavy set of boots and trousers, they weren't quite her size but she didn't care she could adjust them. She turned putting a thread and some needles in her bag then turned grabbed a white shirt which wasn't her size ether, but she didn't care.

She turned taking more food, the store was empty and she needed to be quick. She kicked off her old shoes sliding her feet in the black knee high boots which were slightly too big, but it was better than nothing. She finished putting the rest of the items away as her gaze fell up on the weapons in their rack. There were swords and daggers all shining in the darkness she breathed in moving her hand over one of the long daggers before gently pulling it out of the rack looking at the blade seeing it glimmer.

She spent all her time during the day avoiding bandits and staying away from their camps and never using the road, a part of her desperately craved a security of some kind. She was no warrior but the bandits scared her more than she'd like to admit. She had, had nothing but bad dreams about the day the slavers had captured her and the leader had scared her face recently. She took in a deep breath turning the blade in her hand so its blade was pointing upwards she needed this weapon, even though she didn't need it, she had to have it for her own piece of mind.

"Hey you!"

Gabrielle turned only to feel the pain as a fist impacted with her face she felt the solid floor as she slammed in to it side first. She gripped the weapon tighter turning to meet the eyes of an angry shop keeper, the big man was well muscled and in his late forties. He had a long thick black beard which was turning white in places and short dark hair. She could see a heavy sword in his hands and the anger burning in his eyes as he looked down at her his anger voice hitting the air as he eyed her bag which was lying close by, a piece of bread had fallen from it. "You slimy dirty little thief, I'll have your guts on a platter for stealing from me!"

Gabrielle got up slowly ignoring the pain and the fear as she got to her feet. "Please I can explain!" The man's eyes narrowed as he eyed the door then turned back to her eyeing her from top to bottom. "How did a little pip squeak like you get in to my shop?" His sword suddenly shot up finding her throat. "I mean look at you, you're just a dirty little brat who doesn't look strong enough to lift anything?"

He sneered slightly. "Who helped you get in to my shop?" Gabrielle breathed in deeply. "No…one, I did it all myself." The pain suddenly hit her as he grabbed her long hair which was still down to her waist but had become thickly mattered and dirty. "Please I'm telling you the truth!" The shop keeper pulled harder on her hair. "You're lying and if you don't tell me the truth I'm going to make your life very uncomfortable, I'll start by making another scar on that pretty face of yours!" Gabrielle felt the fear and pain hit home she couldn't go through that again, she couldn't let some one harm her the way that slaver leader had! Not again!

She felt her hand clutch the dagger tighter as her arm moved of its own accord slamming in to the man's chest in a violet motion. She heard the ripping and tearing of material as the long thick blade punctured its target sinking in to flesh as she forced it in deeper. The hand let go of her hair as the shock appeared in the taller man's eyes. She felt a wet feeling under her finger tips as the blade went in fully there was a moment of cold silence as he stood still staring at her the shock still in his eyes which darted as it became clear what had just happened to him. Gabrielle eased up her other hand using it to force his sword hand down so the blade was away from his throat.

She spoke slowly no longer caring for his pain as her vindictive tone hit the air. "I'll go to Tartarus before I let another person touch my face!" She didn't think as she pushed her foot outwards, causing him to slam in to the floor as dagger was forced free from his chest. She watched as he started to shiver as the red blood flowed out of the open wound. Death took over and his finger let go of his weapon causing the sword blade to clatter as it hit the hard wood flooring. She looked down in to the darkness seeing the red bloody dagger which was in her hands. The dark red blood was coating her fingers, it felt like her world had suddenly frozen as the anger faded and she slowly raised the bloody weapon to eye level.

She hadn't meant to kill him, it wasn't her fault he had made her do it! He had wanted to hurt her! She felt herself shiver as the panic set in, she hadn't meant for this to happen it had been an accident! She backed away slowly grabbing her bag with her bloody hand as she kept hold of the bloody weapon she had to get out of here! She'd be hung if anyone found out that she had done this!

"Well, well you're a little lost aren't you?"

Gabrielle turned sharply raising the weapon in the direction of the older male voice. "Whose there!?" She watched as a huge figure with brown fur which was streaked white in places appeared in the darkness the huge clawed feet slammed in to the floor boards as the hazel coloured eyes met her own. She stood still staring as the huge werewolf came closer to her stopping with inches of her dagger.

A wide smile slowly formed on the wide jaws. "Oh yes you are very lost young one." Gabrielle blinked she hadn't seen another werewolf in twelve months not since the black werewolf with blue eyes had bitten her. She knew werewolves could talk she'd learnt that very early on when she'd changed for the second time after being bitten and had started rambling to herself. The middle aged brown werewolf eyed her as moved his clawed hand up eased the dagger out her hand then threw it on to floor close by. "You won't be needing this anymore I'll fix the problem you have here" He walked over to the man's dead body easing up his clawed hands then brought them down full force where her weapon had gone in.

He tour the flesh wide open as his light hazel eyes narrowed then eased up a bloody hand looking at it. "Next time aim for the throat, humans go down much quicker that way, the weak, pathetic little flesh bags that they are." He turned walking towards her. "Now what's your name young one?" Gabrielle stared at him. "My…name?" The brown werewolves smile widened. "Yes your name." Gabrielle stared at her bloody hands. "It's Gabrielle." The brown werewolf eyed her for a long moment. "How old are you Gabrielle?" Gabrielle looked up slightly everything about this felt so surreal. "I'm seventeen." The brown werewolf shook his short mane. "You're very young then and you won't get all that big strong muscle in werewolf form until you hit your prime when you reach twenty two."

His bloody clawed hand moved to gently take hold of her arm. "I know this must be new to you and very scary." Gabrielle eyed him in disgust. "I'm not new to this! I was bitten twelve months ago I've been fending for myself ever since then." The brown werewolf raised his other bloody hand. "My, my, you have really slipped through the net. No doubt when we both get you to the werewolf city they'll be pleased to see you. I bet they'll make a warrior out of you, they always do to those who are hardy and have lived it rough." Gabrielle blinked. "Werewolf city?" The brown werewolf turned eyeing her for a long moment. "I'll explain everything on the way, but you have to leave right now. It has to look like a werewolf attacked this man and not common murder and you need to keep your boots out of the blood." Gabrielle moved forward following him what was going on? What did he mean werewolf city?

8

Xena narrowed her gaze looking at Gabrielle for a long moment. "So you murdered a man in cold blood and that werewolf covered up your actions." Gabrielle breathed in deeply. "I was afraid, I seventeen and I was scared I thought he was going to kill me, he had a sword to my throat. I'm not proud of what I did I've never forgotten the look on his face when I stabbed him or all the blood on my hands from the dagger blade." She breathed in painfully. "He was my first kill and it changed everything for me, I never looked at anything the same way again." She shook her head. "He wasn't a nice man but he was someone's husband and he may have had sons or daughter and I took him away from them, all because I was hungry, cold and desperate." Xena looked at her desk as she leaned on it. "What did the werewolf mean by getting muscle and being in your prime at twenty two?" Gabrielle looked at her hand for a long moment before looking up. "Young werewolves are slightly smaller than the adults they aren't as well muscled and they don't get a winter coat unlike the adults who do."

She breathed in deeply. "When you hit twenty two and your female or male puberty really kicks in, your body gets bigger and much more muscular in places like your neck, arms, legs after which you grow your first true winter coat which you'll malt in summer for a thinner coat. Your mane also grows much thicker and longer, it happens over a space of twelve months in total." She lowered her gaze. "The only difference between the two genders is male werewolves get bigger man hoods and broader chests while females get larger hips and much more fur on the chest. In human form the same puberty changes take place as normal and can be much earlier. Though werewolves in general don't consider you a grown up until your twenty two despite how you may look in human form."

Xena ran her finger over her desk. "Interesting." She turned eyeing the blonde haired woman. "So the werewolves have a city?" Gabrielle breathed in feeling herself tense up she could see where this was going. "Yes." Xena eyed her for a long moment. "How many cities do they have?" Gabrielle felt her teeth grind together. "Enough." Xena turned moving closer to her so she was standing over her. "How many?!" Gabrielle felt a cold smile form. "Enough to burn this palace to the ground and destroy Corinth, you should pray that, that day never comes to pass." She narrowed her gaze. "It will be a bloody slaughter." Xena didn't think as she grabbed her shirt pulling her forward violently. "Many others have made that claim and I've defeated them all."

She let go harshly watching as Gabrielle stepped back unfazed by her actions. "I'm not afraid of a bunch of over sized dogs!" Gabrielle breathed in deeply. "You should be, because every one of them hates you with a passion. You've had so many of us killed that a lot of us want nothing more than to see you die." Xena narrowed her gaze. "Are you one of them?"

Gabrielle laughed slightly but it was cold laugh even to her own ears. "What I think and feel has never been of much concern to anyone through out my life time. I know even in this room my opinion would never matter to you, after all you've already judged me." Xena snarled aloud eyeing Iona. "Get her out of my room." Iona turned shoving Gabrielle towards the door, Xena narrowed her gaze watching as she disappeared from sight. Stupid animal she had a nerve to tell her that the werewolf nation would burn her palace to the ground no one had ever successfully breached her palaces walls. Even the Northern Rebels had not been successful!

8

Gabrielle slowly used her clawed hand to push the door to her room open before walking through on all fours using her back foot to push the door closed. Her gaze drifted up to the small table where she could see that food had been laid out for her. She eased herself up slowly on to hind legs something felt very wrong about this. No one ever laid her food out on the table anymore she looked at the stars outside for a moment before looking down at the cooked platter which was still warm. She looked around her making sure that no one was in room. Nothing about this felt right her food was never warm when it was served to her and it was normally always cold and left outside her door on the floor.

She moved closer eyeing the disk which was some kind of bird she leaned a little closer breathing in the smell deeply, it was pigeon. She stopped feeling the shock hit home as she looked up realizing for the first time that her pet was missing and no where in site. She moved away suddenly feeling the panic hit home her pet was gone! Some one had taken it from her! They'd been in to her room with out her consent! She felt her body freeze as the horrible truth hit home. She slowly moved to stand over the table eyeing the meat on her plate someone had killed her pet and served it to her as a cruel demented joke! She felt the pain hit her hard, how could someone do this?

She understood hatred towards her, but towards her pet? It had been a little helpless bird! She felt her claws dig in to the table top she eased her fingers inwards leaving deep claw marks on the dark wood surface. Her eyes drifted downwards as she caught sight of a note under the plate she pushed the plate away carefully using two clawed fingers to open the note reading it carefully.

"_A gift to the palace monster, do enjoy it, it was killed and cooked up just for you, your handler Iona."_

Gabrielle couldn't stop her roar of anger hitting the air as she her other clawed hand smashed in to the table sending it and its food flying. The table smashed in to the wall opposite, it hit the floor hard causing the plate to smash on contact. She felt all of her teeth grind together as she narrowed her gaze Iona had done this! The bitch had killed her pet and served it to her!

End of part 23

Silvermoonlight


	24. To Know Only Anger And Pain

_TO KNOW ONLY ANGER AND PAIN_

Gabrielle felt the force as she was shoved in to the study by Iona once more. The bitch had killed her Wood Pigeon she wanted nothing more than to break her face, it was taking all of her restraint not to do so. By Ouroboros she was getting so sick of these talks if you could call them that anymore, at this moment in time it was more like being in prison and the Empress was her master. Even the dark off the pit was better than this! She looked up realizing that the study was empty and the Empress wasn't present. She breathed in adjusting her shirt as she pushed her long blonde fringe out of her eyes. She eyed Iona who stepped back easing out her sword blade so she could see it. "You think you're really funny don't you? Cooking up my pet, like that and serving it to me!" Iona raised an eyebrow. "Oh the scrawny little pigeon, that was your pet? You see I had this idea that you brought it for your lunch so I took it down to Kalika and she was more than happy to hack of its little head and have it cooked up for you." Gabrielle narrowed her gaze. "I hate you." Iona smirked. "Oh I'm flattered by the sentiment."

Gabrielle sneered slightly keeping her eye on her as felt an evil smile form. "I hope you don't have a pet because if you do I'll find it kill it and eat it tonight mark my words." Iona shook her head enjoying the moment. "Your not allowed out to night remember? It's the royal banquet no animals allowed, that includes you." Gabrielle eyed her in disgust. "You're going to pay for what you did to my bird." Iona raised an eyebrow. "So much anger over a scrawny little pigeon, it stuns me." Gabrielle felt her teeth grind together. "It was my bird I brought it! I was going to look after it and you had no right to do what you did to it, it wasn't yours."

Iona laughed slightly. "It isn't yours ether, you forget your place Gabrielle you are not a guest here, you're a prisoner and prisoners don't have the right to own anything, it's about time you realized that." Gabrielle turned away painfully looking at the floor. "I realized that truth a long time ago Iona, I have no delusions about why I'm being kept here." She looked up as the door was opened and the Empress walked in to the room she was dressed in a thick velvet red robe. She looked tired and there was the faint smell of alcohol in the air. She watched as the dark haired woman seated herself at her desk, she was starting to realize something the Empress liked to drink a lot.

The other staff never said anything or may be it was that they just liked to pretend that they didn't notice. She had nothing against alcoholics she'd met a few in her life time. Everyone had their weakness hers was opium clearly the Empress's was drink which had caught up with her today. It was clear that she had a hangover a very bad one and it was early morning. She breathed in deeply before speaking. "You know if you drink some water it might ease your headache." Xena looked up sharply eyeing the short haired blonde woman she wasn't in the mood for her smart ass mouth today. "Shut up! I'm not in the mood for your mouthy little comments today, is that understood?"

Gabrielle raised her hand. "Oh I understand Empress." Xena turned yanking open a draw pulling out a small wooden box she opened it eyeing the white powder which she spooned in to a goblet of water which was sitting on the desk watching as it bubbled. The best headache powder in Rome and she hated drinking it. She took a slow drink trying not to gag because of how truly vile it tasted she looked up licking her lips as she put the goblet down. "Tonight the royals are coming and you aren't to show yourself." Gabrielle breathed in deeply. "So everyone keeps on telling me." Xena looked at her for a long moment. "Well then you know your place."

Gabrielle looked at her in disgust. "Oh yes my place that is becoming very clear now." Xena looked up catching the slightly vindictive tone as she took another drink from her goblet trying to ignore the vile flavour. "You said the werewolves had cities so did they take you to one?" Gabrielle looked at her hand. "Yes." Xena looked up slightly. "Then tell me what they did with you when you got there?" Gabrielle breathed in deeply she could feel the memory echoing in the back of her mind deeply and painfully She could hear the sound of the sword hitting the wooden post ever echoing the pain of her lost childhood among other things.

8

Gabrielle smashed the light weight Xiphos sword against the wooden post then brought the other one up hitting the post with it. She was so tired her and the other ten new recruits had done nothing but hit the posts all day. She'd been here for two months and her life felt more like a surreal dream than reality. She'd been led to place in the middle of a forest where there was an abandoned wooden settlement.

The settlement wasn't the werewolf city there was an opening to underground city which was in a store house which led down to a vast underground net work filled with rooms and huge open areas. All of these tunnels were coated in white cement and so large you could stand up and walk through them there was everything a market an armour workshop and living areas. All in all it was three levels deep and had special tunnels that led to the surface to bring in clean fresh air. The highest levels were lived in by the scribes the book makers and the highest ranking warriors. The middle level was for the working class, the builders, sellers and craftsman as well as the middle ranked warriors and the lowest level was for the trainees and new recruits.

She'd been taken to a scribe who had written down her name, age and her history. Then she'd been given a small room on the lowest level which had a bed and an area for cooking as well as a very small bathing area. It wasn't a very wide room in fact it was very small and cramped not that she really cared though it had been so long since she'd slept in a warm bed. She'd been given food, new clothes and a few trinket games and been allowed to sleep as well as regain all of the weight she'd lost. Then a high ranking warrior had appeared telling her to come with him, she'd then been given a leather armour and told that she would be trained as warrior in the name of the Imperial Council, as her twelve month ordeal meant that she was the just right. She tried to contest this by saying she didn't want to fight or kill as she'd already killed a man by mistake and that she was a carpenter by trade.

Her plea had been ignored and she'd been told to shut up and do as she was told as she was a half breed and didn't have the right to choose and that it was the job of the great Imperial Council to choose what each half bleeds job was. Apparently half breed was a cruel term for some one who wasn't born a werewolf and had been bitten to turn them in to one.

To top it off they didn't have the same rights as werewolves born from werewolf parents, they had their occupations chosen for them. Normally based on their back grounds unlike the natural born werewolves who could pick any profession they wished. Her history for some reason meant that she was best suited to kill. They had not lied about that the first day of training the general who was teaching them, had made it very clear. The aim was to kill quickly in both forms and turn anyone who seemed like good material for the werewolf community. In essence it was all about expanding the werewolf race by any means necessary and anyone who got in their way was to be killed.

Some hunting law had been passed by the Empress of Greece who was now living in Rome with her husband Julius Caesar and that was that all werewolves should be hunted down and killed, each head was worth twenty dinars apparently. Now she was being trained in two sword combat to carry out this mission in the name of her race. She was in a large room which was filled with weapons and training items, she just wasn't any good at this though and she didn't want to kill people she'd already killed the shop keeper and she didn't want to go through that again. She slammed her sword in to the post again followed by the other, she had the morning off to rest during this time she could do as she pleased, then at noon her training in human form had started and it would end until nightfall.

Then she had to change forms and carry on her training in werewolf form where she learnt how to use her strength to break things. She'd also carry huge weights to strengthen her muscles and this training went on until early morning. The only good thing about this was she was getting money, as being a warrior meant she got paid a small salary.

"No Gabrielle you're not trying hard enough!"

Gabrielle turned as the fifty year old grey haired man named of Titus walked up to her he was their trainer and he wasn't always kind. He grabbed her hand forcing her to swing harder in to the wood as he spoke. "Do you want someone to kill you? Put your back in to it, you're not sweeping up hey on a farm, when you strike you have to mean it!"

He stepped away from her eyeing her long mattered hair. "And cut your hair shorter it being down to your waist is to long it needs so be half that length, I'm not going to tell you again!" Gabrielle looked at the weapons blade. "I don't like killing people." Titus breathed in deeply he eyed her as he stroking his long white beard. "Yet out of all of the young recruits here you've the only one who's already killed." Gabrielle eyed the other young men and women who were the same age as her she hadn't really gotten to know any off them so far. All she did know was that like her they'd been bitten by werewolves although unlike her their families had been killed by werewolves. Deep down in her heart it was comforting to know that her family was safe and still alive.

She looked up at Titus who had many scars on his face. "I didn't mean to kill that man…it was a mistake." She lowered her gaze sadly. "I can still see his face staring back at me." Titus laughed slightly seeing the confusion on the face of the other recruits. "Still clinging to that last thread of humanity I see." He turned easing out his long dagger from his belt as he towering over her. He smiled raising the point so it was close to the scar on her right eye. "Tell me something was it not a dagger just like this one which gave you that scar?" Gabrielle looked at the raised blade. "Yes it was."

Titus felt his smile widen. "Was it a human who scared your face?" Gabrielle breathed in painfully as she spoke. "Yes it was the leader of the slavers who captured me." Titus grabbed her face as he pulled the dagger away. "Humanity isn't kind Gabrielle, it isn't noble and you are no longer a part of it so unless you want another scar like it, you should wise up." He let go of her face. "Or you're going to die human's don't like werewolves there's a hunting order to kill us all. So you have two choices fail and die and become a pelt on someone's mantel piece or you kill them and live and bite those who are worthy making them like us." He turned to Gabrielle. "That last thread of humanity makes you weak, it also makes you venerable! So let it go!"

He turned pointing at the post. "Now hit that post and envision it as that person who scared your face with his dagger blade." Gabrielle turned swinging the sword full force feeling her anger took over, she watched as the blade hit its mark, his voice came again. "Harder!" Gabrielle swung both blades watching as splinters flew as she let the rage take over, his voice echoed through her rage filled haze. "That's it much better!"

Gabrielle watched as Titus walked away she ignored her boiling anger as she put one of her swords down digging it in to the ground. She took hold of her long hair which was still slightly mattered at the end pulling it over her shoulder so it was lying over her chest. She'd been trying since she'd come here to un-mat it but her attempts hadn't been very successful. She took hold of it gripping it tightly as she ran the blade across it slicing a clean cut watching as the long mattered hair fell away.

She felt her new hair length which was just over her shoulders. She looked at the hair in her hands which was in essence her childhood locks which had been ruined from her twelve month stay in the wilderness. She wasn't a child anymore though and she couldn't understand why in all that time in the wideness living of animals and sleeping under the stars that she'd kept it long when she couldn't maintain it. Maybe the truth was that she'd been clutching on to the notion of going home again. She turned throwing her mattered hair in to the fire close by which was there to keep the room warm. She was no longer a child anymore and she couldn't return to that life. Her life was now that of a warrior in training and she had to go with it despite how she felt. She had what she needed right now she had a bed, warm clothes and that was enough.

8

Xena looked up from the desk. "So they trained to be a killer fascinating." She paused ignoring the cold look the blonde woman was giving her. "How does marriage work for werewolves and what are the rules on genders?" Gabrielle folded her arms. "Werewolves are very strict when it comes to age of consent. You can't sleep with other members of your race until you're eighteen and if you have sex under age you'll get ten lashes for doing so. Though when you reach eighteen there's are no rules about who you choose to be with, be it man or woman and this applies to both genders."

She breathed in deeply. "You can do completely as you please for how ever long you want. It's a very free community in that sense werewolves believe that the freedom to choose your partner is the most important thing of all. As when werewolves choose it should be someone they truly love and the bound should be for life." Xena raised an eyebrow. "So you can only breed among your own race?" Gabrielle tensed sharply. "Yes, breeding with humans is forbidden regardless of gender and doing so means serious punishment, namely your ears are tattered and if your caught doing it again it will mean your death. If you're a half breed you can only sleep with other half breeds not full werewolves. The punishment for that is death for the half breed involved the full werewolf only gets his or her ears tattered."

She sneered slightly. "The Imperial Council believes that half breed blood taints the pure blood line despite that in werewolf form there's no difference between ether, in any way, shape or form." Xena finished off her goblet. "Not so free then." Gabrielle narrowed her gaze. "No where is free, every place has its price." Xena looked up feeling a cold smile form. "My, my, we are in a cryptic mood today, aren't we?"

Gabrielle took in a deep breath feeling the rage start to boil deep with in the pit of her stomach. "That happens when you're in a palace like this one and the staff treat you in the way they do." Xena looked up sharply. "All of my staff have treated you with respect." Gabrielle felt her hand slowly form a fist. "No they haven't most of your staff have done nothing but bully me, ever since they found out I wasn't human!"

She felt her teeth grind together. "I've had a heretic symbol painted on my door, my foods been laid on the floor out side my room. My room has not been cleaned in ages, my list has been completely ignored and I've sent it three times. I've been beaten for going outside even though I had permission! Then to top it all of Iona killed my pet Wood Pigeon and had the cooking staff serve it to me!" Iona breathed in deeply. "All of this is lies Empress none of what the beast is saying is true!" Xena eased herself up slowly ignoring her raging headache as she eyed Gabrielle. "You know something I am getting sick of you, ever since I found you've been nothing but a thorn in my side. I've given you everything a room, food and comforts, which is much more than you deserve!"

Gabrielle looked up painfully. "Much more than I deserve what do I deserve, a cage? Because so far this palace has been close enough to one, I can't leave not even to go to the market and I can't even buy a pet with out it being taken away from me and killed." Xena sneered slightly feeling the anger start to burn. "You will be silent!" Gabrielle narrowed her gaze. "No I won't be silent, I hate this palace I've lived in better places than this and they didn't have comfortable beds! I'm nothing to you I'm just a thing at your beck and call, you hate me and you loath what I am. You stopped respecting me the moment you realized that I wasn't human despite that I've always respected you."

Xena slammed her fist down hard on the desk ignoring the pain in her fingers from the blow. "You will do as I command and be silent!" Gabrielle breathed in painfully. "Is that the reason you drink Empress? Because you like to ignore the bad things that happen around your palace and pretend they aren't happening?" Xena felt her body tense as the blinding rage took over. "Get out!" Gabrielle sneered in direction as Iona grabbed her shoulder moving her towards the door. "No wonder you don't sleep well at night, you find pleasure in allowing harm to come to those who have done you no wrong other than be different from you." Xena snarled as she looked at Iona. "I said get her out of here!" She watched as Iona led Gabrielle out of the room closing the door behind her, she sat back trying to ignore her headache which had just gotten worse. How dare that little bitch say that to her she was the Empress of Greece! She sneered slightly she didn't have to answer to her for anything, Gabrielle was the one who was lying and she doubted now that anything she'd said about her staff was true in anyway.

End of part 24

Silvermoonlight

Thank you everyone for your reviews, input and feedback.


	25. Letting Your Hated Guide You

_LETTING YOUR HATED GUIDE YOU TO DESTRUCTIVE RUIN_

Xena eyed the royals who were all seated on long chairs in front of her throne they were now eating the food as it was handed to them on silver trays by the her staff most of whom were present. They were allowed to take part in this party though they had to stand on the sides of the room and not cover the doors. They could watch the displays from the room's sides but they weren't allowed to come with in the royals space. The reason for this was for the royals own protection as anyone could be an assassin and during this banquet there were visitors from outside the palace. She sat back in her throne looking at all the silver and gold banners which hung from every wall in the throne room they looked beautiful. Her staff had done a wonderful job and she'd make sure to reward them for all their hard work once this banquet was over.

Demetrius and Iona had taken up their places on ether side of her throne and were watching every door very carefully. They also had men placed next to these two huge double doors to ensure extra protection. She took a long drink from her wine goblet it was night and all the royals had arrived during the day, she looked up at the stage in the room's centre where the two male gladiators were fighting. She could see now that banquet was now in full swing, she took another long drink watching as the royals clapped enjoying the show as Crete's Retiarius champion smashed his huge trident in to the heavy shield of his Athens Murmillo rival causing a deep echo to vibrate across the room as he pulled his heavy net back.

Both had chosen to add bindings on their legs and arms which were made of white material which gave more impact to their dark leathers and bronze armour. The huge Murmillo roared in anger as he smashed his shield in to his smaller opponent knocking him to the ground the hard, only to feel the force as the trident came up smashing in to his armoured helmet almost taking it off which caused the big man to stumble back as blood sprayed through his helmets wide holes. She could see the Apollonia gladiatrix Hoplomachus champion in the corner she was in her dark leathers but had chosen gold bindings unlike her male counterparts she was watching the fight with great interest. In Greece women could compete against men in certain championships her interest was no doubt so she could learn about these two male champions just in case she faced ether of them in the future.

She had been the first act of the night and had displayed her skills to the royals with the prowess expected of a champion of a city and they'd enjoyed the show. She turned back to the fight watching as the heavy man sliced his sword across the Retiarius's shoulder drawing the first real blood of the night. The Retiarius's trident came up once more smashing his opponent's helmet causing him to back down as he avoided the net as it was flung at him narrowly missing him. She had many other events planned tonight display animal's namely tame lions, as well as acrobats and bards, she'd brought in everything possible to keep the royals entertained.

She watched as the Queen Diana turned to her from her seat with her husband king Philemon who was seated opposite, the woman looked similar to her except for her hair colour which was light brown and her eyes which were green. She'd been told that in the wrong light Diana could pass for her as there height was about the same though there skin colour was very different her skin was bronzed while Diana's was much whiter. True she could pass for her if she dyed her hair in black henna, but she'd never ask anything from her. Diana was an arrogant snob as was her husband and they both sucked up to her which she loathed. Her husband Philemon had short curly blonde hair and blue eyes he was well built and had a short thick golden beard.

She'd preferred King Lias who was Diana's father but he had sadly passed away three years ago from an awful illness, the man had been much more down to earth than ether of them. Diana narrowed her green eyes as she spoke. "Most impressive display Empress, your displays get more and more impressive each year." Xena watched as the Murmillo's heavy shield knocked the Retiarius over sending him tumbling across the ground only for the trident to slice across the bigger mans leg drawing blood. She cared nothing for all this she was just going through the motions she turned eyeing the other woman. "Glad you're enjoying the show." She took another drink before refilling her goblet, she was getting drunk and she knew it but frankly she didn't care. King Gregor turned clapping he was a small slender man with short dark hair and a thick beard on his chin which was braided in two places. His blue eyes met hers as he spoke. "Oh yes most impressive."

Xena watched as his wife smiled she was a small woman with long blonde plaited hair who had sea blue eyes and fair skin. Unlike the other royals she wasn't from a royal blood line. She had in fact been a slave brought just before she'd banned slavery from Greece permanently quite a few years back. Gregor had no wife and had fallen in love with her and made her his queen she had at first been a servant in his palace. She was now heavily pregnant with their first child. What she wouldn't give to be with child right now and be that close to having it. She took another long drink emptying her goblet before refilling it. "Glad you're enjoying the show." She turned eyeing Queen Sophia who was a young woman with long wavy red hair and blue eyes her husband was King Heli who was a big burly man who was almost her age and had a thick heavy brown beard and hair as well as brown eyes. Sophia's father King Kleitos had died in an assassination attempt three years ago leaving Sophia to rule. She'd married Heli who was her most trusted friend on the royal council. Behind them was Thera who was her lady in waiting who helped them both out with any royal issues. She knew her younger sister Kolina she was one of the city guards in Corinth.

She liked Sophia in general as she was a thoughtful kind young woman who had been brought up well by her mother up until her death which had been quite a few years back. Her mother had really taught the real ins and outs of royal protocol and respect. Her husband Heli was the same, both of them were about doing things by the book and she generally liked their company. Last was Marmax the Mitoan general who had become a king of a whole region after defeating and destroying the Thessalians. He was a well muscled man with short dark hair and dark green eyes. He had a thin beard and a scar running through his left eye he was also very aggressively spoken. Frankly though she could put with his loud mouth, it was his wife who she loathed. She was a well dressed Roman woman called Eulalia who had long brown hair which was decorated with a silver roman headdress. She was wearing a red dress and lots of expensive jewellery. She was young as Pandora who was in her twenties, and unlike her she had no manners what so ever, she was a bitch on every level and she loved rubbing it in that she didn't have children or a husband or wife.

She took another drink watching as the Retiarius managed to fling the huge Murmillo over his shoulder throwing his heavy helmet off. His trident came down locking in to his neck for the killer blow as he put his foot on his chest keeping the bigger man down. She rose her hand watching as he pulled his weapon away allowing the big man to get up as everyone cheered and clapped at the display. Eulalia clapped eyeing the dark haired woman seated on her throne as she lowered her hand as the two gladiators champions bowed respectfully in her direction. "You do bring the most impressive champions Empress, it is a shame though that you don't choose to kill them like they do in Rome, it would be so much more entraining."

Xena watched as the gladiators stepped away joining the gladiatrix and started talking to her as everyone around the room started to chat as the fire jugglers came out on stage starting their display as the music started. "I prefer that the great champions of Greece get to live so others can admire their prowess." Eulalia smirked leaning fully on her side chair. "These shows are all very interesting but a little bird told me that you have a bigger prize, which you're keeping from all of us." Xena breathed in deeply downing her wine ignoring Demetrius concerned gaze. "I have no idea what you're talking about." Marmax swallowed the chunk of meat in his mouth before looking at her. "My dearest wife is talking about your pet dog Empress." Xena narrowed her gaze. "I don't have a pet dog so you're mistaken." King Gregor filled his goblet with mead as he spoke the concern in his voice. "I have not heard anything about this Empress." Philemon raised his goblet as he chewed on more meat. "We have heard the rumour Empress, about your werewolf the one you're keeping in side the palace. We would be most intrigued to see your monster we've never seen one alive before."

Diana grinned as she spoke. "Yes it would be most entertaining." Eulalia smirked seeing her moment to speak. "Yes we all want to see it." Heli finished off his ale from the tankard. "No you wish to see it I have no interest in such things." Sophia looked at her goblet. "I agree with my husband whether the Empress has a werewolf or not, it's not our concern it's her private business." Eulalia felt a cruel smile form. "The Empress is not permitted to keep secrets from us, we are the royals she can't run Greece with out our obedience." She eyed the empty throne next to the dark haired woman. "Plus since she has no wife or husband to contest the matter, we are with in our rights to make this request." Xena felt her fingers grip the goblet tighter as she took another long drink finally feeling the alcoholic haze start to sink in, maybe she should give them just what they wanted. May be it was the drink talking but Gabrielle was a pain in the ass and she wasn't human anyway it wasn't like she had real feelings like a normal human being did. Demetrius leaned over slowly he knew that look the Empress only ever had it when she was considering something. "Don't do this Empress we both know it wouldn't be right."

Eulalia watched as the Empress finished her goblet she was getting drunk, she'd never seen her do this before none of them had. "No Empress don't listen to your stupid head warrior give us what we want to see, let us see the beast! Your ruler here he isn't!" Demetrius felt his eyes dart as he turned to the Empress keeping his voice low. "I know we haven't spoken in these past few days because we've both been busy but I'm begging you not to do this." Iona sneered eyeing the Empress who was now leaning on her throne the drink clearly sinking in. "No Demetrius is wrong! Gabrielle is an animal, who insults you and lies to you. She should be shown of to these great kings and queens as your trophy of your power over the werewolf race!" Demetrius pulled up sharply eyeing her. "Have you lost your mind Iona? This is wrong and you know it!"

Diana looked up sharply. "The beast calls itself Gabrielle did you give it the name Gabrielle?" Xena leaned on her elbow, a part of her wanted to see Gabrielle suffer. The younger woman had caused her nothing but trouble and she hated people lying to her! She hated that Gabrielle had a smart mouth and that she knew just how to get under her skin. She raised her hand slowly ignoring Demetrius's look of utter shock she didn't care if this was wrong she wanted some satisfaction! She felt her teeth grind together as she spoke ignoring the feeling of the alcohol she wasn't fully drunk but she now felt very hazy. "Bring Gabrielle in here now and bring in some chains!"

Chara looked up sharply as she lowered her drink watching as four of Iona's men left the room, had she just heard the Empress's words right? She turned eyeing Phrixus whose face was filled with shock. "I did hear that right didn't I she just asked for Gabrielle and some chains?" Phrixus lowered his drink in disgust. "Oh yes you heard that right." Chara turned eyeing Evadine who was refilling one of the royals goblets, even from this distance she could see the uncertainly in her lovers eyes. Phantasos put a hand on his beard ignoring the uneasy murmurs around him he could see Chara talking with Phrixus at the other corner of the room and he could see the concern in their faces. This was not like the Empress he turned to Kalika who had a cruel smirk on her face. "Tell me you don't agree with this?" Tiara turned sharply ignoring Kalika's evil smile. "No I don't agree with this, I think it's wrong."

Fedora looked up from her place in the far corner of the room, what in Tartarus had compelled the Empress to do this it was so wrong? Thaleia shifted uneasily on her feet. "There not going to really bring her out, are they?" Her words were suddenly cut off as Gabrielle was brought in by two men the other two staying behind her. She was in human form and dressed in her favourite clothing. The guards suddenly shoved her so she was in the centre of the stage causing the flame dancers to put out there fire and move back as the music instantly died.

Xena took a drink from her goblet raising her hand. "I give you my werewolf." King Gregor turned sharply. "Empress I mean no disrespect but that's not werewolf, it's a young woman." Eulalia turned sharply. "Are you trying to be funny Empress, because if so I don't understand your Greek sense of humour?" Xena sneered slightly eyeing her. "Oh its no joke you'll see." Gabrielle felt her eyes dart what was going on? She'd been sleeping only for her door to be kicked open suddenly. Four men had grabbed her and brought her in to the huge throne room and now she was standing in the centre surrounded by people. She suddenly didn't feel very good something about this didn't feel right at all.

She looked up feeling the sudden uncertainty she could see the Empress on her throne surrounded by what looked like important people no doubt the royals. Why was she here? What did they want with her? She turned watching as the men behind her who were Iona's men pulled their swords free to stop her from stepping back. Xena narrowed her gaze eyeing Gabrielle she sat up in her throne not really caring that everything felt surreal in her mind. "Transform!" Gabrielle eyed the dark haired woman who looked slightly drunk. She breathed in deeply before speaking in a cold voice. "Why?" Iona nodded to one of her men watching as he slammed his sword hilt in to her back bringing her painfully to her knees. "The Empress does not need questions monster you do as she commands you!"

Demetrius narrowed his gaze as he eyed Iona he couldn't believe this was happening it was a nightmare and he couldn't do anything to stop it. The Empress was drunk and she wasn't thinking straight. "That wasn't necessary she didn't do anything to deserve being hit!" Gabrielle breathed in deeply by Ouroboros it was so painfully clear now what this was, she was going to be tonight's entertainment. She eased up her hand taking hold of her pendent closing her eyes for a moment she knew this would happen in the end. Humanity was never kind to werewolves her trainers words always seemed to ring true. She was going to be humiliated in front of all these people, she let go of her pendent feeling the sadness take over she would probably die tonight after the humiliation was over.

Not that, that was a bad thing she'd craved death for so long, the only bad side would be that it wouldn't be in battle. She opened her eyes breathing in deeply she would loose her only good clothes the clothes which she'd been given as a gift by the only person she'd ever cared about, before he had chosen to leave her for another. She took in a deep breath ignoring the silence in the room she only prayed that her death would be quick along with her humiliation. She winced as the pain hit her as her transformation started. Xena watched as the clothes tore away as Gabrielle's body changed just as it had the first time they'd met, it was incredibly fast so quick that you hardly got a chance to see the woman's naked figure. She took another long drink from her goblet watching as the huge jaws clamped shut as the transformation came to its end. She could see the shock in all the royals faces as it finished completely and where a young girl had been now stood a huge golden furred seven foot werewolf. She smiled watching as the long ears lowered and the green eyes reopened looking in her direction. "As you can see it's not a young woman."

She sat back enjoying her moment and the shock on the faces of all the royals, Gabrielle looked quite different now in this form there was no more mattered fur it had all grown out leaving a thick healthy golden fur coat. The mane was much thicker and longer as was the tail which had now re-grown a new layer of thick fur. She watched as the four men bolted the shackles on both her arms and her ankles and finally a thick metal collar was bolted tight around her neck. All four men slowly took up there positions pulling the chains tight forcing Gabrielle in to a standing position. Iona smirked walking down from behind throne so she was in front of Gabrielle whose forest green eyes burned in to her with open hated. She grabbed the chain attached to the collar. "I give you the Empress's trophy!" She eased her sword free using it to ease up one of the huge clawed hands very slowly. "A werewolf a living breathing one, as you can all see." Diana smiled putting her hands together. "How fascinating, I had no idea werewolves had a human form." Eulalia smiled evilly. "Can you make it do tricks Empress?"

Diana clapped in enjoyment. "Yes make it do something for us." She paused before looking up. "I know make it dance!" Xena looked up slightly eyeing Gabrielle as her words hit the air in a vindictive tone. "Dance!" Iona didn't think as she sliced her sword across Gabrielle's side causing blood to flow free. "You heard the Empress, now dance!" Gabrielle looked up trying to ignore the pain she could hear the clapping from some of the royals and most of the staff. Iona watched as Gabrielle started to move her feet trying to stay steady on her hind legs despite the shackles and long chains. People all around her applauded and laughed enjoying the show in front of them as it continued.

Gabrielle breathed in painfully trying to stay in motion which was hard she wasn't built to dance not in this form and she wasn't used to being on her hind legs ether, she'd always found it easier to be on all fours. This was so humiliating she had become no more than a dancing bear to bunch of royal bitches and bastards and she could see that most of the staff seemed to be enjoying this as well. This was the price though for having loosing your humanity, once you leave the company of men and women and become something different, you're no longer part of them and they make it felt. You become their entertainment, their laugher and enjoyment. She ignored her stinging wound it wasn't a deep cut but it hurt none the less.

She breathed in painfully trying to imagine herself in a different place in her mind, one where she wasn't chained but free and in the golden corn filled meadows of Apollonia at night running through them on all fours as she listened to the waves crashing up against the shore while breathed in the rich sea while watching the roosting sea birds on the high cliffs bellow. Marmax looked up slightly. "Make it stop I want to have a better look at it!" Iona pulled on the chains forcing Gabrielle to stop suddenly but it was too suddenly and it caused her to loose her footing which caused her to slam in to the floor hard on her side. She watched as Marmax came forward as Gabrielle painfully got to her feet leaving blood stains on the floor. Marmax didn't think as he threw his goblet of wine right in to the creatures face. "Do you talk?" Iona yanked on the neck chain hard. "Oh she talks all right normally we can't get her to shut up." Iona turned eyeing Gabrielle who said nothing. "Now come on Gabrielle say hello to the nice royal guest, he wants you to speak." She didn't think as she slammed her sword hilt in to the huge shoulder watching as Gabrielle winced in pain but still refused to speak. "I said talk!"

Marmax folded his arms eyeing the huge head he could see two velvet covered things poking through the mane which reminded him of deer horn. "Is it deformed, because it has two odd structures poking out of its head?" Eulalia laughed as she eyed her husband. "All werewolves are deformed dear clearly it's just more deformed than the others." Iona breathed in deeply she was going to get Gabrielle to talk no matter what. She eyed the symbol around her neck she didn't think as she grabbed it pulling it free in a violent motion. Gabrielle turned sharply watching as the symbol of her goddess was pulled free from her neck she found herself yanking on the chains. "That's mine give it to me!" Iona turned watching as Marmax backed away in surprise before reseating himself. "As you can see she can talk." She turned dangling the symbol so they could see it fully. "She's also a heretic who worships the serpent goddess Ouroboros she has chosen to abandon the Greek and Roman gods!"

Gabrielle winced as she pulled harder on the chains she wanted her symbol back it was one of the few things in life she cared about! She looked up eyeing the Empress who was watching the whole scene but in a clearly distant manner with an emotionless face. She stopped pulling on her chains what the point in trying? No body in this room cared for her suffering no one would set her free she slowly lowered herself to her knees. She didn't want to be part of the sick, twisted game anymore she just wanted it to end. She knew what it was to submit she always knew how, she'd never ever been in charge of her own destiny her path had always been laid out for her.

Iona turned eyeing her audience putting the pendent in to her pocket. "Allow me to show you all, the Empress's already dead trophy so you can compare them!" She made a signal causing two men to run towards the curtain. She knew that the mounted werewolf had been moved out of the study and in to the throne room. For some reason which she couldn't fathom Tiara had hid it behind the curtains out of sight instead of putting it on display like she normally did. Tiara looked around realizing that everyone was no longer cheering she felt her heart beat painfully faster as the as the mounted trophy werewolf was dragged out. She'd made a decision this year that the werewolf shouldn't be on display and Gabrielle shouldn't see it, after speaking to her putting it out felt very wrong in her minds eye. She turned eyeing Kalika who was still smiling. "Is this what you wanted? Is this what makes you happy! Seeing her suffer like this?"

Phantasos breathed in deeply gods this was truly awful why didn't the Empress stop it? Gabrielle for all her misgivings had done nothing to deserve this. Phrixus turned sharply eyeing Chara feeling the anger start to burn. "This is disgusting she's not an animal, she's a person!" Chara breathed in sharply she turned eyeing Evadine who was no longer pouring drinks and looked truly sad as the big black werewolf was pushed out so it was opposite Gabrielle who was now on her knees in complete submission. Fedora breathed in sadly feeling the pain in her chest she turned to her daughter not knowing what to say. She'd known the Empress for years and she'd never done anything this cruel she'd always been kind and noble as well as thoughtful and good natured. Yet in this horrible moment everything Gabrielle had said rang true, in that she didn't like her. Thaleia felt the tears as they ran down her face words could not describe how awful this was. Gabrielle never showed violence toward her or anyone else in this form yet here she was being harmed and she felt truly helpless. She could see now that four of the royals wanted no part in this and there was a truly horrible silence now clinging to the air, none of the staff were clapping anymore they all saw this for what it was which was a humiliating spectral.

Gabrielle breathed turning to look at the huge black werewolf who was on her right side and had been turned to face her. She could tell that he was male when he had been alive, as he was bigger than her. His eyes had been replaced with blue glass ones and he was in a truly terrifying pose. So this was her true fate, to join him? No wonder the Empress hated her so, she suddenly felt her heart sink in to her stomach as she caught sight of something very familiar. Slice marks made by a sword in jagged lines across the huge broad chest and stomach. Old scars which had never healed and always remained, just like the one she had on her eye. She breathed in painfully as the voice of a long lost lover echoed through her mind. "_Time changes Gabrielle but you always remain as beautiful as ever_."

She lowered her head as the pain hit home fully as she spoke his name. "Damokles..." She very rarely cried she always tried to stop herself as she didn't like anyone to see her weakness, but right now she couldn't stop her self. She'd been told by the Imperial Council that he had left her for another woman. Yet here he was stuffed and mounted no more than a trophy in the Empress's keep, she felt the tears as they started to run down her long snout. They'd lied to her! He had been a great warrior who had served his people, he had even been trying to change the political balance in the werewolf race and he'd been so close to accomplishing his goals. Eulalia laughed slightly. "Oh look at it, its crying how pathetic." Xena looked up slightly feeling time freeze as she looked up looking at Gabrielle seriously for the first time. There were tears streaming down her face and her sobs were all that could be heard. Her staff were no longer clapping nether was Pandora, King Gregor Heli or Sophia and her lady in waiting, unlike the other four royals who still thought this was very amusing. She felt her goblet slip from her hand causing it to hit the floor she could see nothing but pain in those green eyes which weren't looking at her but the floor as the tears carried on falling. She turned slightly looking at Demetrius's face seeing the disgust in it directed at her and her alone. She'd never seen him look at her that way before.

She looked back again meeting the green eyes seeing nothing but pain she could see now for the first time just how human those eyes were and how real the pain was in them. It brought her back to a terrible event which she'd witnessed in her teens which she'd never been able to get out of her mind. She stood up slowly feeling the crashing wave of reality hit home of what she was doing and how it looked to everyone around her at this very moment. Gabrielle clearly recognised the stuffed and mounted werewolf in front of her she'd even said his name aloud. Her tears weren't even for self they were for him she walked forward ignoring the royals as she came to stand close to Iona whose face was filled with confusion. Iona blinked feeling unsure of her self. "Empress?" Xena narrowed her gaze hearing her cold tone hit the air. "Move…." Iona pulled on the chain. "But Empress I was just about to." Xena didn't think as she grabbed her by her shirt violently yanking her to one side taking her sword out of the other hand in the process. "I said move!" She watched as the collar chain hit the floor hard.

She eyed the other men. "Let go of the chains!" She watched as they looked at each other. "Now!" The long heavy chains hit the floor as the men backed away not daring to question her. Gabrielle didn't move though she remained in the same position lowering her head further as she spoke her pain filled voice hitting the air. "Hail the Conqueror." Xena blinked feeling the pain hit home, gods what in Tartarus had she just done? This wasn't a monster this was a person with real feelings and thoughts and who could express real pain and feel pain just like everyone else. She'd never even bothered until this moment to really look at this woman's eyes in this form if she had she would have seen that they were truly identical to her human ones.

All the expression and all the pain it there as clear as day on top of that the werewolf mannerisms made the feelings clear, both of hers ears were lowered in submission and pain. She could now even see the strange horn like bone coated in velvet poking its way through the manes fur that Marmax had been talking about. Gabrielle didn't look up as the Empress stepped closer so she in front of her, she could see the sword in her hand. She spoke trying to ignore her painfully tears. "Is this to be my fate? Are you going to take that sword and kill me and then turn me in to a mounted trophy just like you did to my friend?" Xena eyed the weapon she'd only forced it out of Iona's hand because she was so angry with her, she had no intention of using it.

She breathed in speaking gentle. "No it isn't." Gabrielle didn't look up. "Shame because I wish you would, it would be a fitting end to my miserable life." Xena blinked gods she'd never heard anyone say that to her before and she now realized that these were the words of someone who was deeply depressed. She didn't think as she dropped the sword hearing it clatter as it hit the floor. This was a woman who wanted nothing more than to die, she had not seen this in any of their talks because she'd never really paid any attention to her eyes or her face and when she had been reliving her painful memories, she'd mocked her over the death of her friends and her loved ones. She'd done it because she wasn't human and she'd thought that it was perfectly okay to do so. She kneeled down slowly putting her hands on the heavy collar carefully unlocking it. She'd once heard an old saying that there was shame is killing a beast only in killing a man, but where does one begin and other end? Tonight she'd been the real monster not Gabrielle who had taken the humiliation and shown her humanity through out the whole ordeal.

She looked up slightly seeing that Gabrielle still wouldn't look at her. "I'm going to set you free Gabrielle." Gabrielle felt the collar as it was pulled free of her neck. Xena dropped the heavy collar then slowly worked on the shackles easing each one of them free as she stepped back not wanting to see the faces of her staff instead she kept her eyes on Gabrielle. She raised her hand very gently seeing no movement from the golden werewolf. "You can go Gabrielle." Gabrielle looked up meeting her gaze trying to ignore the pain from her open wound she had no idea why the woman had set her free. She didn't want to stay in this room any longer though she just wanted to leave and hide in the darkness somewhere were no one else could see her pain. She slowly began to move away on all fours towards the door watching as Demetrius walked across the room opening the huge double doors for her. She walked through them keeping an eye on him but said nothing, she could see the sadness in his eyes but she didn't care for his pity. She carried on moving up the dark corridor realizing that he wasn't following her which surprised her. She turned as someone's foot steps echoed behind her she watching as Thaleia and Phantasos came up beside her the concern in their eyes she spoke unable to keep the anger out of her voice. "Go away!" Phantasos eyed the bloody wound on Gabrielle's side. "Please you need to stop Gabrielle I need to look at that wound, your bleeding all over the place."

Gabrielle sneered slightly. "I don't need your medicine it'll heal!" Thaleia moved forward trying to keep up with her friend. "Gabrielle please come to my room, I have enough room for two I can lay out some fur blankets for you." Gabrielle eyed her as she carried on moving. "No!" Phantasos moved faster trying to keep up with the golden werewolves pace. He could now see the velvet points which one of royals had pointed out which hadn't been there in their last session. "We just want to help, what happened in there shouldn't have happened. You did nothing to deserve that." Gabrielle stopped eyeing him in disgust. "What do you care if I deserved it, your not interested in me! I'm just your pet project for study you even refer to my race as monsters!" She turned seeing that more people were appearing now trying to follow her. "I don't want or need your help healer, get that though your thick skull." Thaleia watched as her mother appeared coming to stand along side her. Fedora eased up her hand very slowly speaking softly. "I know you're angry Gabrielle we understand how you feel right now the Empress did a terrible thing to you in there." Gabrielle pulled away before her hand could touch her snout. "No offence, but you don't have a clue how I feel right now."

She slowly stood up on her hind legs feeling her rage to start to boil in the pit of her stomach. "You have no idea what it feels like to be turned in to dancing animal and be humiliated on stage! To be chained and beaten and have wine thrown in your face and then to have your goddess's symbol taken away from you! Then to be shown the stuffed and mounted body of someone you once called friend!" She was unable to stop the roar of pain as it came out directed at them. She closed her jaws feeling the tears come again as she spoke unable to keep the pain out of her voice. "You have no idea at all." She didn't think as she turned on her heals slamming in to the ground on all fours running away from them all as fast as she could, no longer caring where she went. Thaleia turned watching as Gabrielle disappeared from sight. "Mother?" Fedora put a hand on her daughters shoulder. "Let her go she needs time to cool down she's just in a lot of pain right now and she needs to work it out for herself." Thaleia breathed in sadly. "She's always alone it's just not right that she should be this way."

Xena watched as Demetrius closed the doors she'd heard the painfully roar and she'd seen a few members of her staff follow Gabrielle out. She turned feeling her hand form a fist as she eyed Iona she didn't think as she grabbed her violently by her shirt again. "This banquet is over, tell the staff that they can leave!" She watched as Iona nodded. "After I've had my meetings tomorrow you and I are going to have words, is that understood?" Iona nodded, she knew now that she was in real trouble it wasn't often that the Empress got this angry. Xena let go of her shirt moving towards the royals most of them now looked deeply confused. "This banquet is over you will all go to your rooms then you will leave tomorrow morning."

She turned pointing at Heli and Sophia. "Except for you two as I we have other matters to discuss." Sophia stood up along with her husband. "As you wish Empress." Xena eased up her hand ignoring the headache she had coming. "You can go as can your lady in waiting Kolina." She turned to Pandora and King Gregor. "You two can also go as you've both done nothing wrong." She watched as the four royals and the lady in waiting were slowly led away by Demetrius's men. She turned eyeing Eulalia and Marmax as well as Diana and Philemon they weren't going anywhere though. She leaned on Marmax's chair seeing a nervous look spread across his face. "I was drunk tonight I confess and I made a very bad discussion, which was the worst one I could ever have made and I'll have to deal with that." She tensed trying to control her anger. "None of you acted very honourably, you took advantage of me and the situation and you mocked me over the fact I have no husband or wife!" She felt an evil smile form as she saw the panic in a few of the royals eyes as it dawned on them how far they'd over stepped the mark. "If any of you ever do that again in my presence you will pay the price!" She breathed in deeply seeing that all her staff had left the room now and they were truly alone with the exception of Evadine who was staying out of the way. "I believe in democracy I always have, but I will see you be humiliated in front of your kingdoms. Your people won't suffer it'll just be you and everyone who you rule over will know that I punished you personally!"

End of part 25

Silvermoonlight

As a note I just wanted to say that I've never been a fan of Diana looking completely the same as Xena in appearance and that goes for the other two look a likes as well. I prefer to think that their eyes colours are different and that they've put henna in their hair to dye it black as in reality it's a completely different colour. I also believe that they only look similar because all four of them including Xena have the same ancient genetic ancestor who no doubt gave rise to all of their family trees or shook the leaves of a few of other family trees so to speak.


	26. For Foolishness Can Become Your Undoing

_FOR FOOLISHNESS CAN BECOME YOUR UNDOING_

Have you ever cried so long that you feel that you can't cry anymore? When you feel like the stars are falling around you and shattering at your feet? I have felt this pain in my life, pain of loosing my blood innocence, pain of loosing my best friend pain and the loss of my humanity as well as the pain of loosing the one I loved and being used by another for no other reason than to warm her sheets. Yet as I sit behind my closed and bolted bathroom door I feel a pain unlike any I've ever felt in my existence. The pain of knowing what it is to be a toy for base entertainment to please others. All my life I stood up for the innocence of humanity I stood by the principle that warriors should die in battle and men, women and children who can't defend themselves should be treated with mercy.

I always believed that werewolves being the stronger race should show mercy and compassion to those not as strong as our selves. I fought so hard for that, despite everything I saw even though I saw skinned werewolf bodies and witnessed so many deaths by human hands. Now I question whether I should have, maybe everyone's right, maybe humans deserve to die as a race. To them I was thing! The bastards saw me as no more than a dancing bear on chains! They didn't give a damn about my life. I don't even understand why the Empress let me go by freeing me from those chains. Maybe she did it so she could torment me later, after all she hates me and to her it would probably be fun to make me think that she was being merciful.

I want to scream right now but my tears are stopping me, I feel so lost in my thoughts, the only things that keeping my mind at ease is the opium I'm smoking right now. I'm on a cold tile floor with my back up against the bathroom door I have a white sheet wrapped around my body for warmth, I guess this is the price I paid for having belief in others. Gabrielle leaned against the door breathing out the rich opium smoke, she was now high and she didn't care. The fact that she'd been awake all night was irrelevant and she didn't even care if it was day or night. She had no clothing to wear now, her favourite clothes had been destroyed and her cupboard was empty so she couldn't go anywhere. She was now trapped in a single room the prison around her finally complete along with her painful tears.

Demetrius eyed Gabrielle's door with it long dried symbol for heretic which had been painted in animal blood. Clearly a lot of bullying behaviour had taken place among members of staff towards Gabrielle before what had happened last night. He felt disgusted just looking at it he'd heard this mentioned by staff but Iona had passed it of as Gabrielle telling lies. Clearly Gabrielle had not lied far from it, Iona though was now in serious trouble and it was about to get worse if this was anything to go by lying to the Empress would mean a more serious punishment for sure. Lying wasn't tolerated among the warriors of any rank, but to lie to the Empress herself was considered the worst act of all. He'd never gotten on with Iona but he wouldn't wish pain on her sadly though after what she did last nigh it would mean that punishment would be given with out a doubt. She'd taken advantage of the Empress being drunk and she'd helped in the cruel show which had been vile on every level.

You wouldn't even do that to a human being so why do it to a werewolf who had done nothing wrong? He wouldn't lie at first he had disliked Gabrielle being around but over time it had become clear to him that she never caused people harm and she always followed the rules. He had begun to realize that things were going wrong when the Empress had been unkind to her that day. Now standing here he could see it was far more serious than he could ever have imagined, the Empress had treated her unkindly and Iona had no doubt told the staff about it and they'd thought that if the Empress was being unkind then it was perfectly okay for them to do the same. He was utterly disgusted by that but he'd talk the Empress about that soon enough when he was in a better mood.

He looked at the clothing in his hand which was about Gabrielle's size and complete with boots he'd have to thank Chara later as she was the one that knew what Gabrielle's size was as she'd seen her original clothing and taken records from it. He'd gone to the market early to pick up these as Thaleia had mentioned that she didn't have any other clothes another element of the bullying was that the staff hadn't given her new clothes despite that she'd requested them in her list. He turned eyeing watching as, Evadine and Thaleia walked up the hall towards him. "What are you all doing here?" Thaleia looked at the dried blood stains on the floor no doubt from Gabrielle's wound. She eyed the package in her hand which was some warm bread and cheese as well as some seed for her friend's pet bird. "I came to speak to Gabrielle I want to see if she's okay."

She eyed him. "Why are you here?" Demetrius eased up the clothes in his hand. "You said Gabrielle had no clothing I wanted to give her this and apologise for what happened last night." Evadine sneered in disgust. "I still can't believe the Empress did that it was disgusting, I mean she made her transform in front of us all and then dance around like some show animal." Demetrius breathed in deeply. "I will be speaking to the Empress regarding what happened last night, I intend to right this wrong." He eased up his hand to knock only for Thaleia to take his hand he turned slowly to her. "What?" Thaleia tried to ignore her inner embarrassment as this was the first time she'd ever touched him.

She'd always had a deep attraction to him she breathed in lowering her gaze as to avoid his as she let go off his hand gently. "Let me, I know Gabrielle better than most people I consider her my friend." Demetrius raised an eyebrow. "You two are friends?" Evadine pulled up the package in her hand which was a small rug with bird designs on it because Thaleia had said that Gabrielle liked birds. "Yeah they are both friends." Thaleia knocked on the door before speaking. "Gabrielle?" She knocked again only slightly harder. "Gabrielle I want to speak to you its Thaleia." She put her fingers on one of the double doors handles. "I'm coming in I just want to see if you're okay." She opened the doors slowly watching as they creaked open only to reveal an empty room. She stepped in side watching as the others followed her she watched as Evadine closed the door behind her. Demetrius eyed the room which hadn't been cleaned in a long while. "Why hasn't this been cleaned all royal rooms are meant to be cleaned its palace policy?" Thaleia turned eyeing him. "Because people think they can treat Gabrielle how ever they wish because she's not human, she does all her own cleaning I've seen it."

She looked down seeing blood stains on the floor, leading to the bathroom door which was closed shut the top bed sheet was missing she couldn't see Gabrielle's pet Wood Pigeon anywhere. The curtains were in tatters now on one side and the small serving of the tables had been smashed apart, she could long claw marks running up the tables face and the broken chair in the corner remained. Evadine kneeled down putting her fingers in side the claw marks which were huge her fingers could run in between them. She couldn't imagine just how much power was in those clawed hands but the fact that it was that these marks were three inches deep said a lot about Gabrielle's power in general. A power she restrained, she no doubt had a moral conscience and that was why she took out her anger on objects and never on people. Thaleia walked up to the bathroom door knocking gently. "Gabrielle, its Thaleia we just want to see if your okay, would you like to come out and talk to us?" Gabrielle breathed out the opium smoke pushing her self further up against the door, she didn't want to speak to anyone right now she felt her teeth grind together as she spoke. "Go away!"

Thaleia breathed in catching the anger in her tone. "We brought you some things Evadine got you a blanket and Demetrius has brought you some new clothes and I've got you, your breakfast and food for your pet bird." Gabrielle heard her cold laugh as it hit the air as she eyed the closed door. "Do I have to dance for them?" She eyed her pipe. "Or better yet if I don't dance you'll just bring in that bitch Iona to pull on my collar right?" Evadine blinked as she leaned closer to the door ignoring everyone's surprise over the woman's comment. "Just so you know I hate Iona and what she did to you was very wrong, we all feel sorry for you." Gabrielle breathed in her pipe. "Please spear me your pity I have enough to last a lifetime." She breathed out the rich dark smoke. "Nothing ever changes believe me." Thaleia put her things down on the bed watching as the others did the same thing. "You don't really believe that do you? I mean there's always hope and things can change." Gabrielle eyed the faint scar on her waist from where Iona had stuck her which would be fully healed by tomorrow. "Hope is an illusion you're just to naïve to realize that, one day you'll wake you and realize that it doesn't matter what you wish for or want, you just won't be able to have it. Because all your discussions are made up for you and even your destiny isn't your own."

She lowered her gaze sadly. "Even the ones you love will be taken from you and all you're left with is the ones who use you for themselves." She opened her hand looking at the gleaming bronze ring in it which had belonged to Damokles feeling the tears as they started to run down her cheeks once more. "That is the only real truth in this world." Thaleia breathed in deeply looking at the others who both looked truly concerned now she sat down next to the door. "Won't you just come out so we can see you? We care about you." Gabrielle closed her eyes for a long moment before opening them. "No, now leave me alone." Thaleia breathed in deeply. "Won't you reconsider?" Gabrielle didn't think as she smashed her fist against the door causing the whole thing to shake violently she pulled her fist away not caring as the blood ran down her knuckles. "I said leave! This is my room now get out all of you!" Thaleia breathed in painfully as she stood up clearly she'd have to try again later when Gabrielle was in a better mood.

She stepped back. "We've left your things on the bed when you come out they'll be waiting for you." She paused turning to the others. "Lets go this is her room, so lets respect her wishes." She watched as the others left the room she turned closing the double doors carefully. Demetrius put a hand on his beard this was so much worse than he'd first thought. "Is she always that deeply depressed?" Thaleia lowered her head sadly. "Most of the time yes, in all the time she's been here I've never seen her give me a genuine smile. She only smiles when it's a cold smile to others who are about to cause her pain." She shook her head. "She's never even laughed not with joy, it's only when she wants to be insulting, it's really sad."

"Thaleia oh thank the gods I've found you!"

Thaleia turned watching as Chara made her way up the hall towards her. "The Empress wants to talk to you right now." Thaleia breathed in deeply frankly she didn't want to talk to her right now but she had no choice. She turned walking up the hall only to feel Demetrius take hold of her arm she turned in surprise meeting his concerned gaze. "What is it?" Demetrius looked at the young woman as he coughed clearing his throat. "Would you like me to escort you up her study?" Thaleia breathed in deeply steadying herself before she looked up. "Yes I'd like that very much." Chara breathed in deeply eyeing her lover. "We'll just be going to the kitchen hopefully we'll catch up with you two later."

8

Gods I've been such a fool, what was I thinking? Off all the things I've done in my life this is by far the worst, I let the royals make a fool out of me, I let them use me and taunt me. They took advantage of my drinking and made me do something which was truly tyrannical. Sadly though I can't blame them I should have had the sense to stop myself but I didn't, I let my need for vengeance get in the way. I wanted Gabrielle to suffer I wanted her to be punished and I got my wish, I let her become base entertainment for the pleasure of others. My actions were not those of a noble leader but a true Conqueror. She was my prize and my fun and I enjoyed forcing her to do my bidding because I knew that she had to do what I told her to. I watching her dance, I watched Iona seriously wound her and I watched the royals mock her and one of them throw his wine at her. All through it she just did what she was told she didn't even fight it she just let it happen. It was like she expected it and had been expecting it all along because I've forced all my rules on to her and left her with no choice of her own.

Gods I wish I could turn back the clock I'd give anything to change what I did last night as I can see myself with crystal clarity doing it all over again in vivid detail. Xena took hold of her goblet drinking down the headache medicine, hoping that it would take away the pain she felt in her mind, though she knew no amount of pain killers would take away the pain in her heart. She was deserving of that pain though, she was now glad that the royals had gone back to their kingdoms because she didn't want to see most of them for a year or more if she could help it. She had been listening to rumours and the rumour was that Gabrielle had one friend in this palace and that was a servant woman by the name of Thaleia.

She'd never spoken to Thaleia though she remembered her father well he had been a brave warrior on the battle field. Her mother Fedora looked after the palace children day and night. She put her hands together she didn't expect this to go well but she needed to know everything. Iona had manipulated her last night as much as the royals and she needed to find out what the truth was. As it was clear that Iona may have been lying to her all along and Thaleia was the one person who could shed light on the truth.

She looked up as the door was opened and the young woman walked in closing the door behind her, she looked her over for a long moment before standing up from her study desk. She looked very much like her father, she had his eyes and his face, but she had her mothers dignified beauty, she lowered her gaze before speaking. "Thaleia is it?" Thaleia looked at the Empress for a long moment she'd never been in the Empress's study room before now it was rare that any of the cleaning staff at her level got invited up here. Only Ceto cleaned here as she was Empress's personal maid and the only one she trusted. She took in a deep breath trying to control her nervousness. "Yes Empress."

Xena looked at her catching the slight bitterness in her voice she knew why it was there. Gabrielle was her friend and she'd been forced to watch her suffer last night and had, had no way to help her. "I heard a rumour in the palace but I need you to clarify it for me, are you Gabrielle's friend?" Thaleia nodded looking at the taller woman in her silver plated armour. "Yes Empress I consider her my friend." Xena leaned against her desk folding her arms. "Does she consider herself to be your friend?" Thaleia narrowed her gaze. "Gabrielle allows me her company, she doesn't really let people in, she says it's because she knows what she is and she doesn't expect people to like her or even tolerant her because she's a werewolf." She felt her teeth grind together as she spoke not being able to hold back her next words. "Not that I blame her for thinking like that, as last night she clearly got the kind of treatment she's expects." Xena took in a deep breath truer words had never been spoken and to think that they were being spoken by a young woman well bellow her station and unafraid to say how she felt just forced the issue home all the harder.

She put a hand on her chin before speaking. "My actions were wrong last night and I will be putting this right." Thaleia folded her arms eyeing her. "You'll excuse my rudeness Empress but you'll do more than put this right, you will give Gabrielle her freedom, clearly she has none. She's just a prisoner in this palace she can't even leave these walls with out Iona dragging her back and beating her up." Xena turned sharply. "Iona beat her up?" Thaleia breathed in deeply trying to control her anger. "Oh yes and Gabrielle had permission to leave my mother got a note from Chara she wanted me to go to the market with her. She felt that with her I'd be protected, but Iona brought her back and burnt the note and threatened me, she told not to tell anyone that this had ever happened."

Xena felt her fist smash the table surface hard she watched as the woman flinched, she wasn't mad at her only at Iona for lying to her! She breathed in deeply turning to the young woman. "My anger is not directed at you, only at Iona, clearly she hasn't been honest with me." Thaleia looked up slightly. "A lot of people haven't been honest with you Empress." She breathed in she didn't want to be the snitch but Gabrielle deserved more than this and she was her only friend here other than her mother and she had to do what was right by her regardless of what everyone else thought. "I've seen Kalika burn Gabrielle's list with my own eyes, she's had nothing she requested in weeks no clothes, no items for personal use. They wouldn't even give her coltsfoot leaf so she can smoke in the end I got her some from the stores."

She shook her head sadly. "She's had her food put on the floor outside her room so it gets cold, her clothes aren't washed. Her room isn't cleaned ether and no one cleans her sheets she does it all herself." She lowered her gaze. "They even painted the symbol for heretic on her door in animal blood just because she chooses not to worship the Greek or Roman gods, it's still there now." She took in a deep breath. "She also had a pet bird which was hers she brought it from the market, it was a Wood Pigeon but it seems to have vanished." Xena felt her body tense gods this was even worse than she'd first feared. Gabrielle had mentioned that her pet had been killed by Iona and once again Iona had passed it off as Gabrielle lying to her when clearly she wasn't. She had put so much trust in Iona trust that clearly she didn't deserve at this point in her military career as she lacked the moral discipline that Demetrius had. Somewhere down the line Iona had seen that both her and Gabrielle didn't get on and she'd take advantage of that and used it as a means to torment Gabrielle and make her life even more miserable.

She should have realized this she should have seen it gods how could she be so stupid? She ultimately could only blame herself now for all that happened to Gabrielle in these past few weeks. She had been unkind to her and everyone had clearly picked up on it and gone out of there way to make her life less than pleasant, she was getting the same treatment as someone who was a prisoner or a slave. She looked up slightly she was now dreading the next question even more. "What does Gabrielle do with her free time?" Thaleia lowered her gaze. "She doesn't even leave her room during the day and she spends her time alone at night sitting on one of the stone lions that's where I first started talking to her." She turned to the Empress. "The really sad part is that when we first started talking, she seriously thought I just wanted something. She can't seem to fathom that anyone would like her or would want to speak to her, she thinks it's all out of pity." She shook her head sadly. "She doesn't even believe that she's a good person, it's almost like she lets herself be punished because she thinks she deserves it."

She narrowed her gaze. "The truly sad part in all this is that she's a good person she's never causes others harm despite what they have done to her. My mother has seen her with one of the palace children and she said that she was in werewolf form and that she was incredibly gentle. She was the one who pointed out that Gabrielle deserves better and at first I thought she was insane for saying that but she was right." She raised her hand. "She was right about every thing Gabrielle is a person who feels just like everyone else and deserves better than to be treated like a common slave." Xena lowered her gaze sadly she couldn't fault those words she took in a deep breath. "Have you ever seen Gabrielle be violent in all the time you've known her?" Thaleia breathed in sharply. "No she's angry and depressed but she never shows violence towards people but I have seen evidence in her room that she smashed up tables and chairs in werewolf form and one of the curtains is in tatters. I hope that no one brings fourth her violence though because the gods know I don't think anyone would stand a chance against her." Xena took in a deep painful breath before looking up. "Could you please take me to see your mother I wish to speak to her?" Thaleia lowered her head feeling a slight confusion take over. "Yes Empress." Why would the Empress want to speak to her mother? She breathed in opening the door watching as the Empress followed her.

End of part 26

Silvermoonlight


	27. To Give Retribution To Those

_TO GIVE RETRIBUTION TO THOSE WHO HARMED YOU_

I want my godly symbol back and I want it back now! Its mine I won it in battle fair and square the person who I took it from died an honourable death. It was destine to always be mine! It is my destiny, I promised to always wear it no matter what happened in my life and I have always remained true to that, it has never left my body until now. I will have my vengeance and my satisfaction! I don't give a damn anymore about the rules or the agreement, I was noble to my word. The Empress wasn't noble to hers though, no in the end I just became her prisoner and the puppet! So why should I care anymore for her rules? I don't care if I die for this in fact I'd welcome death right now at least then I join the one I love.

I could be with Damokles once more because it's clear to me now that he never went to off with another woman, he never had another loved one in another city! It was all a lie by the Imperial Council they were trying to turn my attention from the fact that he'd been murdered! They sent him to this palace to be killed no doubt by the Empress herself and now he's stuffed and mounted for all to see, it disgusts me!

In four hours time the sky will darken and then I will have my full vengeance on this palace! I will tear apart every wall break apart every item and see this palace torn to ribbons! I'll have my satisfaction for what they did to him! They killed a man I loved so much, a man who believed in me and who I loved with all my heart, I will see them pay for that!" Gabrielle adjusted her new shirt the new clothes fitted perfectly, not that she really cared. She smashed another door open looking in side the room where was that bitch!? She had a room in the palace somewhere she turned with out thinking grabbing Tiara by her arm tightly ignoring her look of surprise as she spoke. "I want Iona! Where is the bitch stationed?"

Tiara breathed in trying to steady herself she could see the cold almost psychotic look in the younger woman's eyes clearly she wasn't in the mood to be toyed with. Gabrielle loosened her grip trying to control her temper as she spoke again. "I have no interest in hurting you Tiara I couldn't care less about you. I just want Iona, she took something from me last night and I really want it back." Tiara raised her hand. "She's in the lower barracks, with three of her men it's outside of the kitchen it's the building to the far right of the gardens near the shooting range." Gabrielle let her go gently. "How convenient..." Tiara looked at her feeling the uncertainty as she spoke. "I'm sorry Gabrielle for last night, for what happened to you." Gabrielle narrowed her gaze. "Please spare me." Tiara breathed in sadly. "No I am truly sorry the Empress shouldn't have done that to you."

Gabrielle eased out her hand. "What difference does your apology make now? The pathetic thing is I knew it would happen it was always just a matter of time." She moved away from the older woman. "I will have my satisfaction before this day is over! I'm going to die anyway so I might as well die fighting." Tiara grabbed her arm feeling the panic taking over. "You don't have to do this Gabrielle!" Gabrielle pulled her arm away from her grip with violent force. "You don't seem to get it do you? I am a werewolf a monster that's what everyone's labelled me as, now I'm going to give you all what you really wanted and live up to my name!" She moved away ignoring the older woman's look of shock and fright, she eyed her as she ran in the opposite direction. She could do what ever she wanted bring in the warriors for all she cared it wasn't going to keep her from ether of her goals. In fact she'd relished the thought of battle it had been so long since she'd been in a real one.

8

Iona eased up the bone pendent looking at it, she'd never seen anything like it, it was clearly ancient. She sat back in her chair which was opposite the window which over looked the shooting range. Where in Tartarus was Leuis? He was over ten minutes late, she took in a deep breath she was dreading her talk with Empress. She knew that she hadn't been honest and that was sure to come out now, at worse she would loose her rank completely. At least she'd be flogged in a humiliating manner in front of Demetrius. The bastard would probably enjoy it as they'd never gotten on and he'd see this as his moment to destroy her reputation completely.

She looked up hearing the outer door to the barracks open she breathed in deeply. "There you are its about time!" The next moments caused her to freeze in utter shock as the two double inner doors behind her were forced open as a body was flung right through them. She watched in horror as Leuis came down opposite her slamming shoulder first in to the floor he skidded on it before coming to a painful stop.

She could see blood all over his face, he was bleeding from both his arm and leg and both of his swords were missing. She watched as he looked at her trying to speak only to fail as his eyes rolled back and he passed out completely. She looked up sharply pulling her sword free as she watched Gabrielle walk in through the now open doors a cruel smile forming on her lips. Gabrielle ignored the taste of blood in her mouth which was from the only good hit the bastard had given her. She turned spitting it out before turning to the other woman. "I'm afraid he won't be able to reply to you for a while, pity really I was really expecting a challenge." Iona eyed her as she felt her teeth grind together. "You, how did you get in here!?"

Gabrielle eyed the swords in both hands as she twirled them casually. "Yes me, oh what did you think you and your little friends weren't going to pay for what you did to me last night?" She eyed one of her sword blades which had blood dripping of it. "No I will have my retribution! You all humiliated me and laughed at me because you thought there would be no repercussions." She eyed the unconscious man. "Well in life there are always repercussions! It's a lesson your about to learn at a heavy price." Iona raised her hand. "You'll die for this the Empress will kill you for sure!" Gabrielle laughed enjoying how mocking her laughter sounded. "Do you think I really care? What do you think I just beat up him and the three other bastards who dragged me around on bear chains last night just for kicks?"

She felt her evil smile widen. "No I relish the noble death and unlike you Iona I don't fear it." She raised the sword. "You also have something which is mine and you're going to give it back to me right now or I will make this much more painful for you." Iona breathed in as she eased up the bone pendent. "Oh you mean this you bitch? No you can take it when you pry it from my unconscious fingers." Gabrielle breathed in spinning both swords in a lightning fast motion two years in the darkness had changed nothing. Despite being a little rusty she'd lost none of her speed or motion when it came to double hand sword fighting. She eyed Iona watching as she put her pendent in her pocket then eased her long dagger free holding it up along with her sword. "That's just what I hoped you'd say."

Iona moved narrowly avoiding one of swords as it swept past her chest she leaped back avoiding the other. She swung her sword only to watch as Gabrielle smirked side stepped out of the way avoiding it. She brought up her dagger only to miss as Gabrielle side stepped again in a casual manner she swung her sword only for the other woman to duck under it with lightning speed.

Gabrielle brought the sword hilts forward slamming them in to the other woman's stomach causing her to cry out in pain. She felt her cruel smile widen as Iona stumbled back the pain in her face as she pulled her weapons forward. Iona roared as she turned on her heel swinging her sword upwards only for Gabrielle to side step once more with lightning fast speed. She felt the blinding pain the other woman's blade sliced across her exposed thigh as she turned fully on her heel realizing that Gabrielle was already behind her, she cried out as the hilt slammed in to her shoulder. She turned fully to face her, how in the gods name could she move so fast?

She narrowed her gaze she recognised Gabrielle's fighting style, it was Thessalian but with two swords rather than a sword and heavy Aspis shield. It was fast, much faster than she was used to and she'd killed Thessalian spies in battle before now. Clearly the werewolves had there own variation of the style and in there version speed was everything. Gabrielle twirled her blade somehow she'd expected better wasn't this meant to the elite killer in the Empress's ranks? Clearly she was very good when it came to stabbing people in the back but in open combat she wasn't as gifted. Iona swung her sword blade as she swung the dagger sideways watching as it sliced across Gabrielle's arm she smiled as she heard her cry out in pain as she moved past her.

That was it that was her opening! Every warrior had one she could stab her in the gut next time she tried that. Gabrielle eyed the blood on her arm watching as it soaked through her white cotton sleeve staining it red, clearly Iona did have some talent. She felt a smile form finally a challenge, she didn't think as she swung her sword blade watching as Iona ducked under it.

She swung the other feeling the force as it hit Iona's blade, she pressed the other weapon only to watch as Iona swung the dagger towards her. She brought down her other sword stopping it violently. She could feel the force as Iona pushed back against both of her weapons as she tried to force them down. Iona looked up sharply only to watch in surprise as Gabrielle boot came up. She felt the pain as it slammed in to her waist throwing her backwards she felt the floor as she smashed in to it back first. She didn't think as she moved out of the way narrowly avoiding one of her sword as it came down with in inches of her head slamming in to the floor. She pulled herself up quickly only to feel the pain as the swords tip stuck her upper shoulder causing blood to flow which staining her sleeve.

She raised both weapons stepping back watching as Gabrielle studied her clearly fascinated by something. "You think you can beat me! You're just a stupid animal!" Gabrielle shifted on her heels she had no interest in replying to her outburst. She was just waiting for that one perfect moment which would change everything in terms of this battle. There was always one moment of serenity when everything was in motion it was a pure moment, when so much pain could be inflicted in a minute and an opponent would fall to their knees in defeat. Unlike other werewolves she never used her inhuman strength in battle she preferred to win by human standards alone when in human form.

Iona raised her dagger she had, had enough of this bitch! She swung the sword once more watching as Gabrielle avoided it, she eyed the other woman who turned on her heel. This was it, this was her moment she swung the dagger side ways aiming for it for gut! She looked up only to watch in shock as Gabrielle turned in a different direction away from her forced her sword in to the ground as she stepped back.

She felt the intense pain as the other woman hand came up grabbing her own, she screamed in pain as it was brought backwards behind her back. Gabrielle eyed Iona feeling completely calm and focused as she forced her arm up higher behind her back. She knew there was a point where the arm couldn't take the pressure anymore. She ignored the other woman's screaming as she pushed harder suddenly hearing the violent crack of bone as her arm broke. She let go watching as the dagger fell from Iona's hand as she swung around and her arm flopped down becoming a dead weight as she turned to face her. She didn't think as she grabbed her by her dark shirt pulling her towards her.

She ignored the sword as it swung past her head as Iona's arm swept past her shoulder, she didn't think as she turned her other sword slammed the hilt in to her now exposed chest full force, she brought it up again hearing the dull crack as one of ribs broke. Iona carried on screaming she was powerless now and completely at her mercy now was that perfect moment.

She brought up her hilt again smashing in to two other areas of her chest hearing two more of her ribs break. She paused slowly bringing the hilt up to Iona's face oh this was going to hurt her so much. She watched as the woman's eyes darted as she realized what was about to happen. She eyed her speaking calmly. "As I said before I will have my retribution." She didn't think as she smashed the hilt in to her face watching as the blood flowed down from her mouth. She shifted her weight forcing her back as she smashed her hilt in to her face a second time causing more blood to fly through her teeth. She smiled hitting her a third time feeling the blood spatter against her face and neck before shoving her back full force.

She watched as she hit the floor hard on her back she slowly walked up to her putting her boot on her chest forcing her in to the ground as she kneeled down ignoring her scream of pure agony. She moved forward slammed her first sword in to the floor close to her face then moved her free hand down putting it in her pocket easing her pendent free she stood up keeping her boot in place as she put the pendent over her head.

She eased her foot of Iona's chest eyeing her as she slammed the other sword in to the ground ignoring the cold blood as it ran down her face. "Never ever steal from me again Iona." She stepped away from her. "Take this a valuable lesson for every action you make there is a conscience and unless your willing to pay for them I suggest you think about your actions much more carefully before you make them." Iona watched as she walked away she tried to move only to find she couldn't because of the agonizing pain as it hit her chest. She lay still trying to take it as she tried to place what had just happened to her. How had she lost? She'd had Gabrielle right were she wanted her? She tried to move only for her head to hit the floor as her thoughts faded away in to darkness as she lost consciousness.

8

Xena turned the corridor watching as Fedora came in to view she was reading to two of the children who were engaged in her story. She breathed in deeply walking towards her watching as she looked up. Fedora stood up looking at the Empress she spoke calmly keeping her voice in a neutral tone. "Good afternoon Empress." Xena took in a deep breath watching as Thaleia walked past her coming to stand next to her mother. "I wish to speak to you in private." Fedora looked up turning to her daughter handing her the scroll. "Please finish the story for the little ones, I was just up to where Odysseus was about to take on the Cyclops."

Thaleia nodded as she took the scroll from her mother's hand. "I'll finish it for you." Fedora watched as the Empress walked in to the empty hall she slowly followed her, she already knew what this was all about but she would make sure that the Empress said something first. Xena stopped turning to the older woman. "We've never really talked have we?"

Fedora raised an eyebrow. "No we hadn't Empress." Xena lowered her gaze. "I knew your husband he was very brave in battle he saved my life once." Fedora looked at the decorative marble floor. "Yes he was a very brave man he believed in you and admired your fairness both on and off the battle field." Xena looked up slightly. "I miss his company." Fedora breathed in deeply as she lowered her gaze sadly. "As do I." She looked up at the taller woman. "What did you wish to speak me about?" Xena breathed in deeply. "Gabrielle." Fedora folded her arms. "Ah so you've chosen to use her name rather than palace monster or werewolf which I hear so often uttered among these walls."

Xena eyed her for a long moment. "The staff, have been calling her that, I had no idea?" Fedora looked up. "Yes but then I put that down to them being shown by example, your example." Xena narrowed her gaze in annoyance. "I have never called Gabrielle by anything other than her name the only time I ever called her monster was when she first transformed in front of me." Fedora sighed aloud. "You didn't have to call her anything, everyone knew you disliked her so they treated her in the same kind of manner. I'm sure my daughter has told you already just how poorly she's been treated." Xena nodded as she looked up slightly. "Yes she has." Fedora felt a sad smile form. "You know what I found most saddening? It's that when Gabrielle told me you disliked her I thought she was exaggerating."

She breathed in sadly. "She's not a very open person and she's seems very depressed with in herself I thought that maybe because of this she'd misunderstood something you said or misinterpreted it, but after last night it very clear to me that she misinterpreted nothing. Everything she said about what you think off her is true." Xena eased up her hands. "I don't hate her! I wasn't thinking straight last night!" Fedora eyed her. "No you weren't Empress, what you did to her last night was disgusting beyond words, even though you clearly found your conscience at some point and set her free, it clearly does not make any off it right." She breathed in painfully. "I've always admired you you've always been just and fair to others and done the right thing. Yet last night you acted no better than a Conqueror and a tyrant. That young woman was nothing more than a play thing to you and you chained her up and made her no more than a dancing animal to please your royal guests so they could laugh."

She looked at her hand trying to control her emotions. "The truly sad part in all off this is that Gabrielle is a good person who's done everything you asked off her. She's put up with all the bullying and all that suffering and she's never raised her hand in ether form to anyone. She deserves much better than what she's reserved she has feelings just like anyone else. She lowered her gaze. "Feelings which I fear may now spin out of control after what happened last night you can only poke a lion for so long before it will turn around and bite you." Xena put a hand on her face. "I made a mistake and I intended to make it right in what ever way I can, what ever it takes. I've done everything wrong by this young woman and I will see that she is treated well from here on in."

She was about to say more only to stop as Phrixus ran up the hall with two scrolls she turned eyeing him as he came to a stop next to her. He breathed in catching his breath as he looked up. "I'm sorry to interrupt you Empress but I have something really important here." He raised the first scroll which was the seventh werewolf figure copied and painted in perfect detail. "Does this look familiar to you?"

Xena took the scroll eyeing the golden figure which had brown horns, she looked up slightly. "No." Phrixus moved his hand to the necklace around the werewolf's neck. "Look harder at the symbol on its neck tell me you have not seen that before, because I have, I've seen it around Gabrielle's neck." Xena eyed the scroll harder she blinked in shock as she caught sight of a white symbol which looked like a circular snake eating its tail. "Oh gods but that…it can't be!" Phrixus pulled up his second scroll. "I spent most of last night transacting this after I saw the bone growths on Gabrielle's head behind her ears, just listen to this its very enlightening despite that its only half of the transaction." He eased up the transaction which he'd written down on the other piece of scroll looking at it before reading out loud.

"_The Golden Hind will be the seventh Horn Hind to obtain the great antlers. They will be given to her by her an ancient serpent goddess forever eating her tail, lost to the ages of time and almost forgotten. Unlike the other six great Horn Hinds before her, she is not full blood but from half blood line and was made a werewolf by bite and not birthright."_

"_She is neither the strongest nor the wealthiest, money means little to this Horn Hind despite that her fur is the very shade of gold itself. Maybe this is because the true weight of gold is carried with in her heart as she takes on the pain and pride of those before her. Forever questioning the will of what is and want must be as well as what is right and wrong." _

"_She is a person of ideals and nobility she will bring about a change in power that will echo for centuries to come. It will be a true testament to the great suffering she goes through in her early life. As well as the testament to not having the life she wanted and being lost and forgotten in the darkness of the palace walls where the two lion of stones forever sleep."_

He lowered the scroll watching as Empress stared at him in utter shock. "Gabrielle isn't just any werewolf far from it, only the leader has antlers. The very word Horn Hind means king and it's also genderless and can refer to ether a man or a woman! She's their King! You chained up and humiliated the werewolf king last night!" Xena grabbed the scroll from his hand reading it as she stared at the other picture of the golden werewolf with full horns dressed in silver armour.

Her day was now turning from bad to worse she breathed in deeply. "No…I couldn't have." Phrixus breathed trying to contain his anger. "But you did! The whole of the werewolf race might declare all out war, if they ever found out what you did last night Empress! You turned their king in to the laughing stock for your own personal amusement!" He folded his arms. "I spoke to Gabrielle about this a while back we talked about the werewolf kings when she was helping me with the final alphabet transitions. She said she didn't like the new leader because she'd failed on her mission but that was no doubt a reference to herself and her failure as a leader. Clearly she kept this back because she realized that she'd become even more an asset if any of us ever knew who she really was!"

Xena rolled up both scrolls as she raised her hand. "I know the mistake I've made and I intend to put it right Phrixus now more that ever!" Phrixus took in a deep breath. "Then you should put this right quickly Empress, because we could all suffer for what you did last night. Horn Hind is the one they all follow and from the parts I've read here and there, her predecessors could over rule the Imperial Council in a heart beat if they saw something as a matter of personal honour!"

He took in another deep breath trying to calm himself down. "Forgive my rudeness Empress but I see a great misgiving here and it has to be put right." Xena eased up her hand only to stop as Demetrius ran up the hall towards her the concern in his face she knew already this was going to be bad. "What is it? What's happened?" Demetrius looked up slowly. "Its Gabrielle she's beaten up the four men who chained her last night, she knocked them all unconscious and wounded them with there own sword blades." He breathed in deeply. "She took out a very personal revenge on Iona though, three of her ribs are broken, her left arm has been broken and she was wounded as well, the healers with her now, she's in a very bad way."

Phrixus breathed in deeply this had suddenly taken a very bad turn. "Clearly this is Gabrielle's retribution for being dishonoured and humiliated she's now going after those who caused her pain last night." Fedora lowered her gaze sadly shaking her head before she spoke. "Well it appears that the tormented lion has finally mashed free of her cage Empress and you'll have to be the one to calm her raging heart."

End of part 27

Silvermoonlight

Happy Halloween everyone don't eat to much candy :)


	28. The Longest Night Of All

_THE LONGEST NIGHT OF ALL_

Xena walked towards the barracks, the four other men who'd been wounded had already been taken to the healer's main room to be dealt with. She eyed the barracks outer door which were wide open along both inner doors. She slowly walked through them with Demetrius watching as Iona came in to view she was lying on her side unconscious. There was blood streaming down from her nose and her mouth, two swords were sticking out of the floor boards close to her. She stepped closer looking at Phantasos who had just finishing sticking up the wound on her arm. He'd already stitched up the one on her leg her arm was defiantly broken as it was at an odd angle.

She watched as the healer turned her on to her back putting her broken arm gently against her chest. He breathed in sadly as he turned to her. "Hello Empress." Xena stepped closer. "Is she going to be okay?" Phantasos put a hand through his beard. "She'll live, sadly though she won't be able to fight again for two months or maybe more." He shook his head sadly as he began the slow process of checking the broken bone in her arm, hoping that it was clean break. "Gabrielle clearly made a point with her actions. She was only interested in the four men in Iona's unit who had her in chains and Iona herself. The other fifteen men in the unit were left alone."

He eyed the woman's wounds. "It was all about honour they had to suffer for making her suffer." He closed his eyes before turning to meet the Empress's concerned gaze. "Your probably going to be her next target, as it was your word that caused all her suffering last night." He eyed Iona breathing out in relief as he felt a clean break. He eased up her arm putting pressure on it hearing the sharp crack as the bone was repositioned in the correct place. "You did cause her a lot of pain last night." He slowly began to bind Iona's arm. "And it seems that she is a person of honour." Xena put a hand through her hair in frustration she now really wished that she could change everything that had happened at the royal banquet last night. She had never expected repercussions like this, Fedora was right she had poked the lion to many times and now it was biting back, something deep down in side her gut told her that this was only to get worse.

Demetrius put a hand on his beard eyeing Iona. "Gods this is such a mess." Xena took in a deep breath closing her eyes for a second before reopening them. "Demetrius take me to Gabrielle's room." Demetrius nodded as he turned to her. "Yes Empress." Xena eyed him as they started walking. "You have nothing to say to me?" Demetrius eyed her for a long moment. "I feel there is little need, everyone else has already told you how wrong your actions were and that the repercussions from them have already begun." Xena shook her head. "That is not what I asked." Demetrius stopped walking he slowly turned to face her. "I'm very disappointed in you Empress, I expected so much better from you." He breathed in deeply. "I'm even more disappointed that you allowed Iona to be your voice in Gabrielle's whole affair. I have always been the one you seek advice from, yet you allowed her to do as she wished when it is very clear that she was never on Gabrielle's side. She saw a monster not a depressed young woman and she wanted to make her life a living Tartarus."

Xena looked up slightly. "You saw a monster as well in the beginning." Demetrius lowered his gaze. "Yes I did I won't lie, I feared Gabrielle more than anyone but that day when I brought her to your study and you were unkind to her, I saw a young woman who was in a lot of pain. I was even more surprised when I told her that she could go back to her room alone but she didn't do so." He shook his head sadly. "I spoke to you then came back only to find her waiting for me she was sitting on the floor opposite your room smoking on her pipe. I asked her why she didn't go back to her room, she said she had to be escorted back to her room and she had to honour the agreement." Xena blinked in surprise. "That was not in my agreement to her, I only asked Iona to send her back to room, not to follow her there."

Demetrius narrowed his gaze. "Well Iona clearly bent and twisted your agreement." He adjusted his chest plate. "I also visited Gabrielle this morning to give her a new set of clothes she was in a very depressed mood and had locked herself away in the bathroom. I could smell opium clearly her mood was so low that she's smoking a very intense drug to make herself feel better." He sighed aloud. "Like you she has a weakness, you are an alcoholic, while she's an opium smoker." Xena narrowed her gaze feeling the anger start to boil up in her stomach before she could stop it. "I am not an alcoholic!" Demetrius raised his hand. "Yes you are Empress, everyone else in this palace turns a blind eye to it, but I don't. I know that you drink yourself to sleep, I know that some mornings you wake up with a serious hang over but you mask it and try to hide it and you've become very good at it."

He shook his head. "I've never said anything because up until now you're drinking has never been an issue. That is until last night when it started to rule both your actions and your frame of mind. I have no issue with you drinking you are the Empress what you do in your own personal time is your business, what I object to is your drinking conflicting your judgment and causing other people unnecessary harm." He narrowed his gaze. "The royal guests should never have been shown Gabrielle, she shouldn't have been tormented by them ether or chained up for show and made to dance like a bear." He looked up slightly. "What bothers me even more is that most of them knew about her. The servants here are sworn to secrecy as are the royal guards so some one here is clearly a spy and they've been leaking private information beyond these walls."

He eyed the white marble fountain opposite which was spilling out water. "I heard you and Phrixus talking, clearly Gabrielle is a royal figure and a leader with as much power as you have among her own people. This only adds to our now mounting problems, if her people hear this rumour and that she's here and has been treated poorly they may declare war on us as Phrixus stated." He paused taking in a deep breath. "You will have to set everything right with Gabrielle's people and quickly and do everything in your power to correct all the wrongs you've done against Gabrielle." He started walking watching as she followed him clearly in deep thought. "But I don't need to tell you that, you are the Empress I'm sure you will do what is right, you always have it is why you are so loved as leader."

8

Gabrielle looked around her room as she eased off her clothes throwing them to one side in a violent motion. She took in a deep breath as she stood in the centre of her room naked feeling the cold air on her body as it blew through the tattered curtains. She narrowed her gaze feeling her transformation start she raised her hand ignoring the pain as her fingers began to lengthen. No one was going to keep her from her prize in the throne room, she'd hurt anyone who got in her way! She felt the floor as she hit it on her knees closing her eyes as the pain began as it always did. It wouldn't be long before everyone realized that she'd taken down Iona soon this whole palace would be alive with action.

She would now be a treat and it would be fitting that she died before she caused anymore harm, she felt her eyes snap open as her transformation ended. She took in a deep breath as she snarled inhumanly feeling the sound vibrate through her bigger lungs. She shook her mane of golden fur as she looked around her at her room. She slowly stood up on her hind legs walking in to the bathroom. She eyed the mirror catching sight of her velvet antlers which were now growing again and were now much bigger than yesterday. She had hoped that they'd never grow back after they'd fallen out she hated them with a passion. They reminded her that she was a failed leader among a dying race.

She felt her hand form a fist as her rage started to burn once more she'd never accomplished anything as Horn Hind! She was nothing but a joke she couldn't even fathom why she'd been picked to lead her own race as all those before her had been far better leaders than her! She didn't think as she grabbed the heavy dolphin mirror throwing it at the other wall watching as it smashed apart sending pieces of glass flying across the room. It was just a cruel joke just like everything else in her life! She eyed the marble flooring normally when she was this angry or deeply depressed she smoked opium because it calmed her nerves and sent her mind to other places, but even smoking it this morning had done nothing to ease her pain. The anger she felt was far too bright and far too strong for her to control. She kneeled down eyeing the decorative form of Aphrodite she didn't think as she slammed her clawed hands in to the decorative mosaic tearing it apart as she ran her claws through it. There was no point in trying to controlling that rage anymore, she hated this place hardly anyone had been kind to her so why should she be kind back?

She eyed the now destroyed image of Aphrodite as she grabbed the heavy marble washing area which had the washing basin on it tearing it completely from place on the wall causing its bronze taps and piping to bend and buckle as water sprayed out violently from them. She didn't think as she roared throwing the heavy marble section right in to the tub watching as it cracked down the centre with the share force of the blow which in turn caused its bronze taps to spray water everywhere. She shook her mane before turning to the bathroom door she didn't think as she walked through grabbing it and pulling it with all her might hearing the violent creek as it started to come away from the frame. She heard the hinges finally shatter as she pulled it free, she didn't think as she threw it at the stone balcony watching as it hit it shattering apart.

She grabbed the curtains which she'd already tattered pulling them forcefully down hearing the crack as the heavy bronze curtain rail came loose causing it to come down smashing in to the ground destroying part of the marble floor. She turned eyeing the bed she walked up it moving her clawed hand in a lightening last motion watching as it flipped over before crashing down on the floor opposite. She felt a cold smile form as she grabbed the heavy wooden desk lifting it up slowly eyeing the double doors to her room. She forced her clawed feet in to the ground as she lined herself up with them she'd been wanting to do this from the moment she'd realized that this room was her prison!

Chara moved towards down the wide hall she'd heard the crashing sounds from Gabrielle's room and she wasn't the only one. Four other servants were following her she'd already heard the news that Iona had been seriously wounded by Gabrielle in battle. Frankly though she couldn't care less about Iona she'd had, had it coming. Clearly though something very bad was going on now in Gabrielle's room and the thought of that scared her, Gabrielle wasn't violent by nature. She raised her hand eyeing the others. "Stay there." She edged closer only to watch in horror as the double doors were smashed apart as a huge heavy wooden desk flew through them.

She ran back as it hit the wall opposite smashing apart before its pieces slammed in to the ground. She could see that both of the doors were now hanging of their hinges. Her gaze darted as a low inhuman growl hit as the air as Gabrielle walked out on all fours her attention drifted towards them she could see the beginnings of the horns on her head which were much bigger now. Gabrielle eyed the servants she slowly stood up on her hind legs forcing her clawed hands in to the wall hearing the stone grind as she left deep long claw marks in it. "Get out!" Chara breathed in sharply as she took a slow step forward watching as the other servants backed away the fear in their eyes. "Gabrielle please stop, you don't have to do this!" Gabrielle stepped towards her she turned knocking one of the expensive vases of its stand watching as it shattered. "Oh and whose going to stop me you?" Chara took in a deep breath steadying herself despite her fear. "You're scaring everyone." Gabrielle turned eyeing the other woman. "Why should I care?"

Chara looked up slowly as she spoke keeping her voice gentle. "Because Thaleia believes you're a good person and I agree with her." Gabrielle moved in front of her she leaned down so their faces were almost touching. "Take a good long look at me there's nothing good about me, I'm not even human!" Chara eyed the protruding teeth and the snout. "You know I hate Iona to, I'm glad you beat her senseless she had it coming." She paused taking in a deep breath. "You don't have to do this though, you don't have to scare these people to make a point about how you feel, what the Empress did to you was terrible, you deserve better." Gabrielle eyed her for a long moment. "You misunderstand I'm not doing this to make a point of scaring people, you people are already afraid of me, your fear and prejudice has led to my suffering while I've been imprisoned here!"

She raised a clawed finger. "No I'm doing this because your Empress killed someone I loved then had him stuffed and mounted in her throne room! I'm doing this for him!" She eyed the bronze ring on her other hand. "He was the love of my life and he was taken from me! What we had together was very special, he loved me for who I am, something which none of the other men and women I slept with ever did!" She stepped back knocking over another vase watching as it shattered. "I'm not doing this for me I'm doing this for him! Because he didn't even get a proper burial worthy of the man he was!" Chara breathed in watching as Gabrielle went down on all fours running through the hall away from her the servants moved sharply getting out of her way as she ran past them, she took in a deep painful breath gods this was awful.

End of part 28

Silvermoonlight

Thank you everyone for your kind reviews and feedback.


	29. Throne Of The Warrior King

_THRONE OF THE WARRIOR KING_

Xena walked up the corridor which led to Gabrielle's room she stopped as she caught sight of long deep claw marks across one of the walls as well as the shattered vases. She breathed in sharply as she caught sight of a huge broken desk which was lying on its side in pieces. The double doors of Gabrielle's room had been smashed open and were now hanging of there hinges. She moved slowly towards the doors catching sight of the bloody painted heretic symbol on one of them. Her gaze drifted to room which had smashed up there was not a single item in the room which hadn't been thrown or tossed. She had told Demetrius to go ahead off her and to tell him to stop his men from attacking her or firing at her instead they were to draw back along with the staff and stay clear of her.

She eyed the water which was now overflowing in to the bedroom clearly Gabrielle had really lost her temper now and had begun a rampage through the palace. She put a hand on her face taking in a deep breath, gods this was terrible, she looked up watching as Chara came towards her. She could tell that the scribe who was clearly shaken up. "What happened?" Chara looked up slightly. "Gabrielle just started smashing up her room, we couldn't stop her Empress. I tried to talk to her but she wouldn't listen to me." Xena looked at the room again, which was completely wrecked. "Was any one hurt?" Chara shook her head. "No Empress, all her anger was taken out on things not people."

Xena eyed her looking at the half destroyed hall. "Did she say why she was doing this? Was it because of what I did to her last night?" Chara looked up slightly. "She said she wasn't doing this for her, she said she was doing this for her lost love." She lowered her gaze sadly. "The mounted werewolf in the throne room, she said he was her lover." Xena took in a sharp painful breath she had thought last night that Gabrielle had been crying for a friend not a loved one, which made this situation even worse. She turned to her feeling her hand shake she her other hand on it to stop it shaking. "Who killed that werewolf in the throne room?" Chara felt her eyes dart. "It wasn't any one here Empress, the body was brought in by a traveller." Xena eased up her hand slowly. "I need the document on that body and I need it quickly, can you find it for me?" Chara nodded. "Yes Empress, but why do you need it?"

Xena looked up slightly. "Gabrielle is doing this because she thinks I killed her lover this is her retribution, she's destroying my palace because she wants to call me out so I'll face her." She looked at the long claw marks in the wall. "I didn't kill her lover though and I want to prove it to her, I am to blame for him being mounted though and I fully intend to give her his body, I owe her that along with so much more." Chara moved away. "I'll get that scroll for you I'll be back in a moment." Xena nodded watching as she ran away from her heading for the study she eased her hand in her pocket feeling the wooden Goldfinch. She eased it out slowly looking at it. Gabrielle hid her messages in side these wooden bird's wings, so what was hidden inside this one? She pressed on the chest watching as the wings snapped open revealing a beautifully written golden message inside, she slowly read it.

"_Within my wings I give you love and want to forever see your eyes staring back at me. You are my light in the darkness my hope with in my dreams and I will always think of you Damokles and think of our love when I close my eyes in the darkness of the night."_

She felt a painful knot twist in her stomach clearly this was the message of deep love and affection. Like the kind she had once sent to her husband back in the days when she thought there relationship had been about love. Gabrielle had loved Damokles very deeply, she pressed the Goldfinches chest watching as the wooden wings snapped shut clearly she had more in common with Gabrielle than she realized. She'd lost her lover as well though he had betrayed her, while Gabrielle's had been taken from her and all because of her hunting law. She knew now where Gabrielle was headed, she was going to the throne room she wanted Damokles's body back. She would stop at nothing until got there she would be relentless in her pursuit, she knew this because if she was in Gabrielle's boots she'd do the same thing.

8

Joxer sat back on his wide dark bronze throne which was surrounded by goat horns on both sides which gave it a very imposing appearance. He put his gold ringed hand to his face eyeing the small woman in front of him who had dark green eyes over shoulder length brown hair which had henna red highlights in it. Gods he loathed this little Imperial Council bitch, she was just a messenger nothing more. Adrienne eyed the Warrior King who was in his late thirties, he had a black high rimmed samurai helmet which was silver plated complete with white bull horns. The shoulder plates consisted of five heavy metal segments and a heavy four segmented chest plate which had two silver wolf heads meeting in the middle of the red flames.

He had heavy black and silver gauntlets and light black material sleeves, his leather trousers were made of the same black material. He had five segmented black plates which went up to his knees, he was also wearing heavy knee black boots and silver armoured gloves. Joxer had always had an obsession with Samurai armour and this suit was part of a gift which had been given to him, the armour had been specially made by werewolf black smiths. It was light weight much lighter than normal bronze and allowed for good movement.

Adrienne eyed him feeling her teeth grind together. "Have you forgotten, you and our race have an alliance?" Joxer narrowed his gaze as he eased his helmet off hanging it from one of his thrones horns. "No I made my alliance with Gabrielle your werewolf king, not with you you're just an annoying little bitch sent by the Imperial Council to talk for her." He leaned back in his throne. "And I have no interest in talking to you." Adrienne put a hand on her chest. "Well you should you bastard because I speak for Gabrielle!" Joxer watched as his identical brother Jace stepped forward, he was wearing tight white and black leathers from head to foot. The leather shirt was sleeveless and had long hanging tassels of gold and white.

His belt was also gold and white with a heavy gold buckle, the collar off his shirt had white and gold at the edges as did his black knee high boots. He narrowed his hazel brown eyes as he spoke pulling out a curved dagger which was meant for disembowelling. "You will not speak out of turn to my brother like this, you will show him respect!" Joxer pushed his short dark hair back as he leaned forward in his throne. "It's okay Jace." He watched as his twin brother stepped back respecting his wish, he had already lost Jet to the Empress and he would not loose another brother. He narrowed his gaze eyeing Adrienne. "Bring Gabrielle to speak to me because her voice is that of the true king. I don't care for your voice after all your speaking on behalf of those snivelling Imperial Council bastards, you call leaders."

He sat back further in his throne. "Or are you going to tell me that Gabrielle's occupied again? Like you did six months ago and then six months before that, because I'm starting to believe you don't have a clue where she is Adrienne." Adrienne put her hands behind her back. "Gabrielle is very busy she's engaged in her duties as Horn Hind back in Grand City, she sent me here to speak on her behalf!" Joxer felt a cold sneer form as a silent look of understanding passed between him and his brother. "Do not insult my intelligence Adrienne, you see unlike Gabrielle you're not honest or noble and you have no sense of honour, in fact you're something of a lying bitch." He eased up his elbow leaning on it. "And I've never trusted you in fact Gabrielle never spoke that highly off you…in fact to quote her she referred to you as the portentous, lying thorn in her side who she couldn't stand."

Adrienne eyed him for a long moment before speaking. "When Gabrielle is high on opium she says a lot of things she does not mean." Joxer breathed in deeply. "Allow me to point out the fact that she was not high when she stated this. When she talks business her head is always clear, its one of the reasons I admire her so because she has so much focus on issues and she never lets it be clouded by drink or drugs, unlike you." He looked up before speaking again. "Now I know your lying about her being busy I've listened to that lie for almost two years now and I'm very tired of hearing it. You're an annoyance and today I heard the most interesting rumour that at this moment in time Gabrielle is a prisoner in the Empress's palace in Corinth, which I find most curious. As you told me her mission in Corinth wasn't successful but she returned unharmed, which was clearly another one of your lies."

Adrienne blinked in surprise. "You must be mistaken I was talking to her this morning." Joxer eyed her in disgust. "I doubt that very much, my sources are far better than your pathetic Imperial Council spies. I also know that Gabrielle never diverts from a mission and for her to not go through with the mission in Corinth there had to be some monumental reason for it, because she never gives up. She's relentless to the end it's a quality I admire very deeply."

Adrienne sneered slightly. "You sound like a love sick fool Joxer, haven't you heard she only like women?" Joxer breathed in deeply keeping calm as he eyed her. "We've also had that personal conversation as well my…my we are a pathetic liar aren't we Adrienne? If I'm not mistaken she likes both genders and her last partner was a werewolf by the name of Damokles. She loved him very deeply even when he was gone from her life she never stopped thinking about him." He sat up eyeing her. "What's wrong Adrienne? Are you jealous that she never gave her heart to you or that she pushed away your advances? Not that I blame her there are far better women out there than you, who she could be with who would love her as she deserves to be loved. I'm guessing if she did ever sleep with you it was just to pass the time, after all she said she used to get very bored in the Grand City."

Adrienne turned walking away from him eyeing the other two warriors behind her. "Let's go!" Joxer eyed her as she walked towards the double doors that led out of his underground kingdom, a kingdom Gabrielle had, had built for him out of respect and friendship. "Yes that's right you pathetic little doggy go back to your Grand City and next time bring Gabrielle your alpha female with you!" He felt his knuckles crack as he eyed her. "If you ever come here again on your own Adrienne I'll have my men kill you and then I'll have my brother Jace turn you in to a pelt! I'll also make sure that your werewolf head is mounted on my wall as a trophy!" He watched as she gave him a dirty look before vanishing from site closing the double doors behind her, what he wouldn't give to kill her.

Jace turned eyeing his brother seeing his anger in his eyes as he leaned over. "Should I kill her for you?" Joxer turned him. "No her time will come and I swear I'm going to be there to see it." He turned eyeing his brother as he patted his shoulder. "Go have some fun you did a great job as always." He watched as his twin brother smiled as he walked down the steps away from his throne. He raised his hand watching as his brother turned to face him. "Be sure though to send one of ours best spies to the Empress's palace, I would like to confirm that little rumour about Gabrielle." Jace bowed his head respectful. "I will see it done brother."

8

Gabrielle snarled as she smashed her shoulder against the double doors which led to the throne room they had been locked no doubt to keep her from coming in. She leapt back feeling all her clawed feet scrape the floor did these stupid bastards truly believe for a second that they could stop her? She walked back further on all fours she would not be denied! They would not keep her from what she wanted! She tensed as she got in to position eyeing the door ignoring the pain in her shoulder from her last two attempts to break through. She'd break her shoulder if it meant getting through these doors!

She snarled eyeing the empty hall, the only surprise to her had been that there had been no warriors or staff in any of the corridors it was as if they'd all been pulled back completely, no one had challenged her or even raised there weapons to her. Some how that bothered her she loathed it when things were easy, it normally meant that there was a trap involved. The Empress had probably made one no doubt there would be a whole line of archers behind this door who would fire at her the moment she got through. Not that she cared she wanted a challenge! She roared with her might as ran at the heavy oak doubles door with all her might smashing her whole body weight against it hearing a deep crack as one of the doors wood spilt violently causing long splinters to fly through the air.

She snorted moving back again ignoring the cold blood as it ran down her shoulder from where the long splinters in the shattered wood had dug in to her fur right down to skin. One more push and one of these doors would finally shatter and then she could just tear it open. She stepped back further feeling all her clawed feet tap the decorative floor as she narrowed her gaze, it would all be over soon. She didn't think as she ran forward on all fours feeling her feet leave the ground as she smashed her shoulder in to the door watching as it shattered causing it to come open slightly. She stood up on her hind legs then put a clawed foot against it smashing it open fully watching as part of the wooden beam which had made up the shifting lock hit the decorative marble floor on the other side. The door creaked it was now hanging off it's hinges she eased herself back on to all fours moving slowly inside the massive throne room. She looked around her suddenly feeling the confusion hit home there was no one here! Why was there no one here? It made no sense! Why were there no warriors aiming weapons at her, she'd just broken in to the most important room in the palace?

She looked up eyeing the rafter high above her seeing no one hiding in them, this made no sense! Why would they just let her in here? The Empress hated her why would she just let her destroy her palace? She lowered her gaze to the floor maybe she wanted the honour of killing her all to herself, after all that would be the greatest challenge of all wouldn't it, for her to kill a werewolf with out anyone's help? She moved across the floor on all fours ignoring the hanging gold banner from last nights vile little party which she'd been a part off. She tensed coming to stand where she'd stood last night when she'd been chained and forced to dance in front of the royals. She looked up instantly catching sight of what she wanted she could see it behind a golden curtain.

She stood up on her hind legs moving towards it faster grabbing the golden curtain pulling it back violently watching as her lover's dead body came in to view. She stared at it sadly for a long moment before grabbing the chain dragging the mounted body in to the centre of the room. She looked around her seeing that no one was in the room and the second door remained closed, no one had appeared behind the second broken door ether. She eyed the broken door for a long moment, no one was attacking her? Why the hold up? She gentle eased her dead lover's body over so it was it on the floor on its side. She didn't think as she grabbed the wooden mount which the chain was attached to pulling it free with violent force watching as it tumbled as it came to a stop on the floor close by. She slowly went down on all fours walking forward so she could see her dead partners face as she spoke calmly not really caring that she was speaking to a mounted body. "I've missed you so much Damokles." She eyed the glass eyes. "They told me that you left me for another woman who lived in another city and I believed them."

She eased up her clawed hand eyeing the bronze ring on it, she carefully eased it free. "They were lying to me and all those years and I believed them, I shouldn't have, as you said you'd return to me and now here you are." She gently put a clawed hand on the larger one sliding the ring back in to place. "And now here you are and this should be returned to you, as it was always yours." She paused taking in a deep painful breath. "I love you Damokles I never stopped loving you even when you were gone. I thought about you all the time, I kept on thinking you'd walk back through the door to my room in the Grand City. I used to watch my door thinking that it would open and you'd be standing there smiling at me."

"You loved him very deeply didn't you?"

Gabrielle turned sharply watching as the Empress came in to view she could see a sad expression on her face she felt her body tense as her sadness turned to blinding rage in an instant. She snarled as she went down on all fours eyeing the other woman she had a nerve coming here now! She eyed her catching sight of the sword on her belt, clearly she wanted her challenge. She tensed eyeing her in utter disgust unable to stop her boiling rage. "You've got a lot of nerve to come here you bitch!" Xena took in a deep breath seeing the blinding rage in the green eyes as clear as day. She had told everyone not to enter the room no matter what happened she wanted to do this alone, she had caused Gabrielle so much pain and now she wanted nothing more than to put it right.

She took in a deep breath speaking once more in a calm tone. "I came here to speak to you." Gabrielle felt herself tense as she eyed her. "You and I have nothing to talk about!" She eased her self in to position on all fours feeling a cruel smile form. "No wait I stand corrected, we have one very important thing to talk about!" She didn't think as she came at her full force pulling herself on to her hind legs at the last second as her hand found the other woman's throat. She slowly lifted her up watching as her feet left the floor. She smiled enjoying the look of pain in the other woman's eyes as she both her hands found her clawed hand but she was unable to pry it loose.

Xena coughed feeling the grip tighten, her legs were both moving through nothing but air, the grip around her throat was like iron and she was finding it very difficult to breath. She watched as Gabrielle's other clawed hand moved tearing her sword free of her belt, the golden werewolf tossed it, she heard the clattering sound as it landed close by. Gabrielle eyed the dark haired woman moving her jaws closer to her face. "Interesting feeling isn't it? To be powerless and at some one else's mercy wouldn't you say?" She raised her slightly higher so she could see all her teeth. "You can't run, you can't hide, you just have to shut off in your mind and pretend that you're somewhere else."

She eyed her feeling her cruel smile widen. "But it gets harder after a period of time believe me you start to hear your own heart beat and feel the real fear of the unknown. What your feeling now is only a inclining of how I felt last night after you paraded me in front of your royal friends and turned me in to your dancing animal entertainment." She paused seeing the uncertainty in the other woman's light blue eyes, true she could kill her but she wanted to watch her squirm first. She wanted her to feel just how she'd felt last night. She eased her head closer feeling her teeth grind together as she spoke hearing the venom in her tone. "Tell me did you do the same thing to my lover over there before you killed him and then had him stuffed and mounted?!"

End of part 29

Silvermoonlight


	30. A Cold Painful Truth Which Brings A Tide

_A COLD PAINFUL TRUTH WHICH BRINGS A TIDE OF PAIN_

Xena coughed painfully as she felt the grip tighten she could hardly breath and every breathe that left her throat hurt and she couldn't get free from it unless Gabrielle let her go. It was clear to her that Gabrielle wanted her to suffer, but at the same time she knew she deserved to suffer for all the pain that she'd caused this woman in these past few weeks. She looked up meeting up the enraged green gaze as she spoke as best she could "I…didn't kill…your lover." Gabrielle snarled eyeing her. "You lie!" Xena struggled painfully despite the iron grip. "I swear to you on my honour…that I didn't kill him…the body was brought to me, by someone else." Gabrielle eyed her in disgust. "Your honour means nothing, you have no honour!"

She felt a cold sneer form. "You mocked my pain from the very beginning it was all just a big joke to you. You even allowed that slimy little bitch Iona to mock Seraphin's death!" Xena tried to breathe despite that it was getting harder to do so. "I'm sorry." Gabrielle eyed her for a long moment. "Your not sorry for anything, your no Empress your just another fifty Conqueror!" She leaned closer. "You know what the real pathetic thing is? I used to admire you so much, despite your hunting law. I wanted so much to be like you and be as noble as you were. You always did the right things for your people and your cities prosper through your great leadership. Yet the truth is that you're not that person, that's just your façade the one you show to your public. In person you're just a cruel bitch who won't give anyone a chance who is different from you!"

She raised her other clawed hand. "You're just the same as everyone else you judge based on appearance, in all the time I've been here you've never spoken to me as a person, you've just treated me like an animal." Xena breathed in painfully. "Your right…I did Gabrielle…I did everything wrong to you…I came here because…I want to make it right." Gabrielle sneered as she looked at her. "You don't get to use my name, your not my friend, to you it's Horn Hind!" Xena stopped still feeling the pain twist in her stomach gods now she knew how it felt for someone to say that to her. It was the same tone she used on Gabrielle thrown back right in her face, she spoke again trying to ignore the pain. "I know who you really are you're the…leader of your race…the werewolf king."

Gabrielle eyed her. "You figured that out all by yourself, I'm flattered, I guess my growing horns must have given it away." Xena eyed the horns which were getting bigger now. "Yes…I know who you really are…you're the Golden Horn." She breathed in moving her hand down pulling the scroll free of her belt she raised it up painfully so Gabrielle could see it. "Please believe me…I didn't kill your lover…I can prove it to you." Gabrielle eyed the document she grabbed it violently from her hand, she didn't think as she let go of her forcefully. Xena felt the pain as her back smashed in to the wall she came down hard slamming shoulder first in to the marble floor. She coughed painfully feeling the air return to her lungs as she leaned against the wall trying to take the pain, gods her body was hurting so much now.

She looked up watching as Gabrielle eased up the scroll reading it slowly she breathed in painfully as she spoke. "Your lover…was brought in by a traveller by the name of Bastiaan six years ago. The record states that there were no stab wounds but the neck was broken and it had puncture wounds by what we believed to be teeth. Phantasos can confirm this in his records he was the one who had the body mounted." Gabrielle eyed the scroll's date clearly the Empress was telling the truth it was also labelled with the royal seal which was on her ring finger. She eyed the line, broken neck and puncture wounds again. Humans couldn't break a werewolves neck and they didn't bother trying they just stabbed them through the throat or they hung them up by their heels and then skinned them alive.

She narrowed her gaze only another werewolf could shatter another werewolf's neck like that and leave deep punctuate wounds. She looked up feeling the rage take over once more, she knew the name of Bastiaan every well. The man was a slimy dishonourable bastard who loved power she refused to believe that a human of the same name would bring her dead lover here. She eyed the scroll clearly her lover had been murdered then brought here by Bastiaan if not murdered by him personally she felt her teeth grind together as she reread the scroll. Xena stood up slowly ignoring the pain as she walked towards her sword picking it up slowly. "I didn't kill your partner, I swear to you, but I'm sorry that you lost him, he was clearly someone you loved very deeply."

Gabrielle let go off the scroll watching as it fell to the floor she turned eyeing the other woman who now had her sword in her hand once more. She lowered her gaze. "Are you going to kill me now?" Xena eyed the weapon in her hand. "No." Gabrielle felt the tears as they started to run down her face. "I really wish you would." She felt the marble floor as she hit it on her knees. "I deserve to die, I'm no leader to my people they deserve someone better than me and once I die a new Horn Hind will take my place." she grabbed the woman's sword tip pulling it up to her throat keeping it there. "Just push it in quickly, my death will be instant, this was always how it was meant to end."

Xena tensed in shock watching as the clawed hand moved away leaving the sword tip in place. "You really believe that?" Gabrielle breathed in painfully feeling the tears as they ran down her snout. "All things must come to an end it's the will of my goddess Ouroboros, only when they end can they begin again." Xena felt her sword hand shake, gods this was so awful she'd never heard anyone say anything like this to her before now. She took in a painful breath this woman truly wanted to die she saw it as the only way to be free from her suffering. "Is that why you want to die so you can be reborn again?" Gabrielle looked at her clawed hands. "Yes, because then I can do everything right in my next life, I might grow up happy and see the world I always wanted to and make choices that are my own."

Xena breathed in deeply. "I don't want to kill you." Gabrielle looked at the floor. "Would you change your mind if I told you that I was sent to kill you two years ago?" She ignored the others woman's surprise as she smiled sadly. "It was meant to be the Imperial Councils master plan to kill you, they believed if they got rid of you the hunting of our race would end." She looked at her clawed hands. "I never agreed with their view point I believed it would only make things worse if you had died in that way. Do you know that I had my sword pointed at your chest? I was so close to you, I could have killed you." Xena eyed her for a long moment before speaking. "Why didn't you kill me? Anyone who's even gotten that close to me would have made the killing blow."

Gabrielle looked up slightly. "Because you have the same eyes as my lover, every time I looked at you I saw him, even now when I look at you I see him." She looked at the sword tip which was still in its place. "I'll never be able to kill you even now I can't bring myself to do it. So I'd rather you kill me instead and put an end to my misery. I'm already dead to my people and I can't change things or make them right, so death is my only answer." Xena lowered the sword watching as she looked up sadly. "I won't kill you, you don't deserve to die." She eased her weapon back in to his scabbard. "I can't kill you this way ether, I don't kill people in cold blood and I owe it to you to make things right, you've suffered so much because of me and my staff. I know that you don't believe me right now but I will prove it to you and I will not dishonour my word again in your company." She turned looking at the mounted werewolf. "Please take your lovers body and bury in the customs of your people, bury him in the royal gardens in a place you'd you think he would have wanted to be buried." She moved away slowly walking towards the door. "I'll be back to talk to you soon I have some serious matters to attend to regarding the treatment you've received and I want to put them right, before we speak again."

Gabrielle watched as she walked away she had no idea what was going on now, it all felt like a jumbled mess in her head. She had assumed that the Empress would kill her, yet she was still alive. She looked around her wiping her tears away with clawed hand she was too tired and mentally exhausted and she didn't want to speak anymore. She turned looking at her lover's body she just wanted to bury him now, as all werewolves believed that there souls would never be free to fly to Elysian Fields unless their bodies were buried and the fire touches lit in there honour under the moonlight. Damokles had believed in this deeply and she wanted to make sure that his soul was set free to find its way to the Elysian Fields.

8

Kalika watched as the staff peeled the potatoes which they'd use to make a potato stew. She breathed in watching as the rabbits were turned on the cooking spit. She turned watching in surprise as the Empress walked through in to the kitchen, she looked up slightly seeing a dark look in her eyes. "Empress it is a pleasure to see you here, what can I get you to eat?" Xena eyed the other staff. "Everyone is to leave right now I have a personal matter to discuss with Kalika!" Kalika watched as everyone left she swallowed suddenly feeling very nervous. "Empress?" Xena turned slightly to face the older woman. "Rumour has it that you have been doing some rather cruel things to Gabrielle."

She folded her arm leaning against a cupboard opposite. "You burnt her personal list you put her food outside her room so it gets cold as well as putting it on the floor and worst of all you painted a heretic symbol on her door in animal blood and you had her pet killed." Kalika smirked. "Well you turned her in to the dancing bear last night, I don't see why what I did should matter, after all she's just an animal." Xena walked forward she stopped in front of the smaller woman feeling her teeth grind together as she spoke. "What I did last night was wrong! Everyone in this palace has so far told me that it was cruel and the actions of a tyrant and I agree with them. I made a bad choice and I'm not to proud of my actions in anyway." She narrowed her gaze. "If you haven't heard already Iona and the four men who chained up Gabrielle have been defeated by her in combat. Iona is going to spend the next two months in the healer's room because she has a broken arm and three cracked ribs." She breathed in sharply. "On top of that Gabrielle trashed her room and two of the palaces halls tonight. She also smashed in one of the doors to the throne room just so she could get her dead lovers back, the poor unfortunate soul I had mounted some years back."

She leaned closer. "You remember him don't you Kalika? After all it was you who put that idea in to my head if I remember right, you said his body should be turned in to a trophy piece!" She raised her hand. "I've had a very long painfully day today, probably the worst I've had in years and my patience is wearing very thin. So I'll only ask this once and you better not lie to me." She felt her teeth grind together. "You didn't know that werewolf did you, he wasn't related to the loss of your brother at all?" She ignored the older woman's surprise. "Yes I know about your brother Kalika, a werewolf tour him to pieces when you were child, it's the reason you've always hated werewolves." Kalika swallowed before speaking. "He looked similar to the one who killed my brother yes, but he had different eyes, his eyes were brown not light blue." Xena breathed in deeply. "Funny how human werewolf's eyes are isn't it? When you look really hard at them, they speak volumes about what the person is thinking and feeling, clearly your hated has blinded you to this fact."

She stepped back. "From now on you're going to bring all Gabrielle's meals to her personally and you're going to make sure that her plate is put on the table, you're also going to be courteous and polite to her. Every time you do this I want you to look right in to her eyes and think about how she felt being treated in the way she has by you!" Kalika narrowed her gaze. "No I won't do it!" Xena felt her teeth grind together. "It's not a request it's an order." Kalika looked up sharply. "She is an animal it was her kind that killed my brother!" Xena stepped forward eyeing her in disgust. "No Kalika she's not an animal she's a young woman who got turned in to a werewolf through the actions of another werewolf, she had no choice or say in the matter!"

She felt her hand form a fist. "She was sixteen at the time probably not much older than your brother, it's just the werewolf made the discussion to bite her rather than to tear her apart. The truly sad thing is I think she would have preferred a death like your brothers, rather than the path she's been forced to walk down as she's had very little say regarding her lifestyle!" She raised her hand to the other woman's face. "She didn't kill your brother though! Another werewolf did that and that werewolf was no doubt an evil bastard, who probably deserves to die, but she doesn't deserve to suffer for what he did to you!" Kalika looked up finding her voice which sounded weak even to her own ears. "She doesn't even worship the Greek gods…."

Xena put a hand on her shoulder. "Who she worships is her own choice there is no law against her not worshipping the Greek gods in my land. She believes in the goddess Ouroboros and that's her choice, she also believes in her very strongly and she has that right. You on the other hand have no right to dictate religion in side my palace walls and if you ever paint a bloody symbol on her door again, you will be punished." She stepped away eyeing the cook who now looked shaken she turned sharply. "Oh and one last thing before I forget, don't ever kill and cook up Gabrielle's pet again and have Iona serve it to her, you have no right to kill people's palace pets you know perfectly well that its forbidden." Kalika raised her hand to speak only to stop as the Empress turned eyeing her she lowered her head. "Yes Empress."

End of part 30

Silvermoonlight

Thank you everyone for your kind reviews input and feedback :)


	31. Farewell My Lover May Your Soul Embrace

_FAREWELL MY LOVER MAY YOUR SOUL EMBRACE THE HEAVENS _

Xena eyed the afternoon sunlight which was now steaming through the studies window she carefully finished putting her armour in place. She'd heard that Gabrielle had been in the garden during what was left off last night digging out a large grave under an apple tree in the royal garden, which was where she wanted her dead lover to be buried. She hadn't spoken with anyone else last night and she'd only stopped because the sun had risen in the sky and she'd had to take back her human form. The rumour was that she was now sleeping in Thaleia's room as her own room had been destroyed and she had no where else to go. She had spent most of the morning rethinking where she was going to go from here on in terms of Gabrielle.

She now knew just what she was going to do she looked up watching as the door opened and Thaleia walked in the slight uncertainty in her eyes once more. She could see a rich blue and white dye on her fingers, she looked up slightly. "You've got paint on your fingers." Thaleia looked at her hands. "My deepest apologises Empress…Gabrielle wanted to make a paint dye it's for the ritual, I've been helping her to make it."

Xena raised her eyebrow. "Ritual?" Thaleia looked up. "Gabrielle didn't tell me much only that the lover of the dead person has to have their fur painted in these dyes in certain colours and patterns its all to do with soul being able to free it self from the body. Five fire touches are lit around the grave to guild the soul towards the moonlight, once it finds the moonlight it can drift on to the Elysian Fields." Xena look in a deep breath clearly werewolves had their own burial rituals which were very different to that of humans. She looked up slightly. "How is Gabrielle?" Thaleia blinked as she looked up. "She's seems very sad and she hasn't said that much, she was very out of sorts when she came to my room, I don't think she likes to impose on others."

She shook her head sadly. "Not that I blame her, I had no idea that the black mounted werewolf in the hall was her lover until I heard what had happened yesterday I thought he was her friend." Xena looked at her hand. "Has Gabrielle talked to you about her past relationships at all?" Thaleia shook her head. "No Empress, she's very guarded." She felt her eyes dart. "Chara told me about her dead lover yesterday as well as her liking both men and women, but this is all I really know." Xena leaned against her desk eyeing her. "Gabrielle's room was destroyed I'm going to move her to the interconnecting room that attaches to mine, the one that's never been used."

Thaleia breathed in deeply she'd heard about this room, the Empress had an empty room attached to her own they were only separated by a central door. This second large room had a smaller room which was empty as well as its own wash room. The Empress had made it in the hope that she'd one day find someone she loved who would be a part of her life, but even to this day it had never been used, it was an empty room. She stood up slightly clearly the Empress wanted to right her wrongs she could see it in her eyes and she wanted to spend more time in Gabrielle's company and really get to know her. "She might find it hard to be next to your room, with all that's happened between the both of you." Xena looked up meeting her dark brown gaze. "You know that what I like about you Thaleia, you're very honest just like your mother."

She folded her arms. "Which is why I called you here yesterday you told me the truth and I heard so much I didn't know about and I see it only fit to raise your status." Thaleia eyed her confusion. "My status, please forgive my rudeness Empress but I don't understand?" Xena eyed her for a long moment. "You're going to become Gabrielle's personal maid as you are one of the only people she trusts." Thaleia put her hand on her chest feeling the shock hit home. "Personal maid? But Empress I'm just a cleaner I don't have that kind of training." Xena raised an eyebrow. "Ceto is going to take you under her wing tomorrow and begin your training, it's already been arranged. You're going to learn about everything involved in your duty and like Ceto who only deals with me, you'll only deal with Gabrielle, you'll have no other duties other than her needs."

She looked up slightly. "Your high status will ensure that no one will ignore your words if Gabrielle wants something and you ask on her behalf your word must be obeyed. You'll also be moved in to the room next to Ceto's and if your mother wants she's welcome to have the empty room opposite. I'll also be giving your mother something very soon as a thank you for our talk."

Thaleia felt her eyes dart as she looked up. "I believe she would greatly appreciate it if you built her a schooling room for the palace children, she's been talking about one for many years now. I think though she's never had the courage to ask you as she feels that you have more important things which command your attention than something like this." Xena looked up sharply. "I'll see then, that, that is arranged for her, I'm calling in the builders tonight as they will need to do repairs on the throne room door, the two halls and Gabrielle's old room I'll ensure that this is added to their list." Thaleia nodded her head respectful. "Thank you Empress I'm sure that my mother will be most grateful for this gift."

Xena turned slightly tapping the desk with her thumb before turning to the younger woman. "There is one other thing that is important to me and I was hoping that you could help me with it." Thaleia looked up slightly. "What is that Empress?" Xena narrowed her gaze. "As Gabrielle's personal maid you'll be sworn to secrecy what ever she tells you in private must not reach the ears of the other staff unless Gabrielle allows it. As you probably know there has been a lot of gossip at late." She eyed the wooden Goldfinch which was sitting on her desk. "Some one in the palace is not who they appear to be, the royals should have never known that Gabrielle was here, clearly they knew because some one here has been leaking information beyond my walls. I want you tell me if you witness anything like this anywhere, I can not afford to have Gabrielle's being here to become public at this moment in time."

Thaleia eyed her feeling the confusion take over. "Why is that?" Xena turned to face her fully. "Only a few people know this including your mother but it will not be told to the rest of the palace until a later time. Gabrielle is a royal figure among her race she's their Horn Hind, the very word Horn Hind means king and it can refer to ether gender." She watched as the shock filled the other woman's face. "Gabrielle is by all accounts a king she's the seventh king there have been six before her, it's apparently a very ancient line. All these werewolves are special as they had the antlers of a stag, no doubt you might have seen the beginnings of her horn growths ether last night or when she was put in front of the royals."

Thaleia breathed in sharply she had seen what the Empress was talking about last night when Gabrielle had come to her room in werewolf form but she'd had no idea what they were. "Yes I've seen those bone growths Empress I had no idea they were the beginning of horns." Xena took in a deep breath. "I don't doubt that Gabrielle's people want her back, but it's a very delicate situation and I need to sort things out quickly because if they think that I have captured their king they could declare war on this palace. After all Gabrielle was in the pit for two years I'm sure in all that time her people have been searching for her."

Thaleia blinked. "How do they know she's not dead?" Xena tensed slightly. "Because only when a Horn Hind is killed, does another werewolf unrelated to them grow the horns and take their place." Thaleia nodded as she looked up. "I understand Empress." Xena lowered her gaze. "I have a few things to do, so please go and see Ceto she has your new robes ready for you." Thaleia nodded as she walked towards the door. "Thank you Empress."

8

Gabrielle looked up the moonlight she slowly dragged Damokles's body in to the large pit she slowly eased it in taking in a painful breath as she looked at the ring on his clawed finger, before easing herself out. She began the slow process of pushing in the dirt with her clawed hand. She had, had the patterns painted on her body they were meant to represent the soul and were made up by long weaving lines which circled around each other. They'd been put on her arms, shoulders, face and legs as well as her back with Thaleia's help. They were also reflective and very intense due to the mixture which made them stand out in the pitch black darkness. She carried on working she knew that people were gathered some distance away, not that she really cared if they wanted to watch or not.

The Empress was looking down from one of the balconies the dark haired woman was dressed in black robes. The only person who was with her was Thaleia who was in also dressed in black robes. She had helped her out so much through out this whole ordeal and for that she was grateful. She eased the grassy earth back over the dirt forcing it down with her clawed feet. Hopefully once the rains came down the grass would grow here once more hiding the grave. Damokles had always loved apple trees she had many memories of him under them in summer and he'd even told her that he wanted to be buried under a great apple tree so he could be close to nature. She stepped back watching as Thaleia passed her the four torches which she forced in to the ground around the grave.

She took the fifth one slowly lighting the others watching as they sparked as they blasted up with different coloured flames burning in to the darkness. She breathed in deeply stepping back with the fifth torch there was a reason for the thick paint, it wasn't just decorative. She raised the touch lighting the patterns on her shoulders causing white and blue smoke to bellow outwards along with violent sparks of fire. She ignored Thaleia's shock as she lit all the other patterns on her body watching as fire and smoke drifted out from them. This would cause her to loose her top lair of fur but she had an under layer which meant it wouldn't burn her skin. Her fur would grow back anyway it wouldn't take long no more than two days three at the most.

She forced the fifth torch in to the ground, she had been so lost in her thoughts today and she had no idea what to really say to her lover it felt as though nothing would be good enough. She sighed speaking the only words that really mattered in her mind. "I love you Damokles and I'll never forget you…I hope you find peace." Thaleia looked up watching as the blue and white smoke burnt away leaving singed patterns in the golden fur. "I think he would be happy to know that you've given him a proper burial." Gabrielle turned to her raising herself fully on to her hind legs. "I hope so…I hope his soul finds the moonlight he always believed in that."

She lowered her ears. "I really appreciate your help and you letting me stay in your room last night." Thaleia looked up Gabrielle didn't really say thanks that much she looked at the burning torches. "Your welcome." She felt a smile creep across her lips. "I don't know if you heard but you'll be seeing me a lot more of me now, the Empress has made me your personal maid." Gabrielle eyed her for a long moment before turning her gaze to the Empress above. "Has she now?" Thaleia put her hands together catching the sharp edge in Gabrielle's voice. "She wants me to take you to your new room after you've finished here, she thinks you'll like it, it's much bigger than your last room." Gabrielle sneered unable to keep the sarcasm out of her tone as she spoke. "I'm flattered that she'd care so much."

Thaleia breathed in deeply. "She feels bad about what happened with the royals and she just wants to make things right." Gabrielle kept her eye on the Empress who was stared back at her the uncertainty in her eyes. "So long as my race is being hunted for our pelts, nothing will ever change between us." Thaleia stepped forward. "You shouldn't be so negative Gabrielle you have to give this a chance." Gabrielle eyed her for a long moment. "Where is my new room exactly?" Thaleia breathed in deeply. "It's opposite the Empress's room the two rooms are interlinked by a central door." She breathed in oh how wonderful that was the last place she wanted to be right now! Why would the woman want her that close, she didn't even like her?

She said she'd make it up to her but this seemed insane even in her mind. May be it was just guilt she doubted it was anything more than that, she'd done a bad thing and now she was just trying to make it up to her by giving her better things. Not that she really cared ether way she would have been happy to just go back to her other room when it was fixed. Maybe in the throne room when she'd put the other woman's sword to her throat they'd come to some form of understanding an understanding which hadn't been spoken. She narrowed her gaze looking at the flaming torches, not all understandings were ever spoken, that was one thing she knew very well.

She was happy though that her lover had finally been buried but it had now left her with a deep and hollow feeling deep down inside as it reminded her that she had no one who really loved her. She doubted that anyone would ever love the way he had before he had been murdered. After all that kind of love only came around once in lifetime. As for Bastiaan she would make him pay for what he did to her lover, he would not get out off this one she would make sure of that. She took in a deep breath turning to meet Thaleia's concerned gaze. "Take me to this new room." Thaleia moved forward watching as she went down on all fours slowly following. "It's this way."

End of part 31

Silvermoonlight


	32. To Be The Better Person

_TO BE THE BETTER PERSON_

Gabrielle opened her eyes slowly she could see the morning sun drifting in through the closed velvet curtains. Thaleia had brought her here late last night, she only really looked around the room once and then gone to sleep she'd been too tired to really care. She also had no appetite for eating she just wanted to sleep. Yesterday she'd just slept for two hours on some fur blankets opposite Thaleia's bed Thaleia had then brought her, her clothes from the old room so she could get dressed in the morning and then she'd helped her make the ritual paint. Yesterday and the day before just seemed like a painful blur in her mind.

She eased the thick fur cover over herself she'd actuality had a full nights sleep in this bed. That felt strange to her since she never normally had a full nights sleep due to her nightmares keeping her awake. She sat up in bed wrapping the fur cover around her body looking around her. This large room had a stone balcony which once more overlooked the royal gardens but the higher view meant that you could see the whole of the gardens not just part of it. Everything from the fountains to the forest area and up to the semi maze and if you looked down you could see the two white marble lion statues near the outward entrance. The only problem was that if she turned to her left she'd be looking right on to the Empress's balcony which had a small wooden table and set of two chairs on it, no doubt for private guests.

In the room its self had a very large desk with a chair for no doubt for writing on much like the one she'd broken in her other room. There was another small round table and chair for eating on. The floor had a sheep skin rug as well as well as a tiled mosaic of a large yellow and orange sun with its rays moving drifting to each corner of the room. The bed unlike her other one had four posts and thin white material curtains which hung down and flowed with the light breeze. The bathroom was much bigger than the other one and had a deep set white marble tub and washing basin as well as bronze taps with silver decoration on them. The mirror was large and round and wall hanging rather than free standing it had silver griffins around its edges whose eyes were made of green sapphire.

It was separated by a curtain and not a door and the tiled floor was the image of ocean waves, strangely though there was another room a small room which was the same size as the Empress's study but it was empty as if it hadn't been finished apart from its floor which was black and showed the star constellations and the moon. She groaned leaning back on her pillows as she put her hand through her hair which was now two thirds of the way to touching her shoulders. Her fringe was over grown and would need cutting back she looked up sharply hearing a knock on her outer door she took in a deep breath before speaking. "Come in." She watched as Thaleia walked in she was wearing a new set of pure white robes complete with a golden belt which signified her new status. Thaleia breathed in the uncertainty in her eyes as she walked up to Gabrielle's bed in her hands she was carrying the other woman's chest which had her personal items in it she carefully laid it on the desk before looking up. "Good morning Gabrielle did you sleep well?"

Gabrielle eyed the room as she pushed the side curtain on her bed further back so she could see her fully. "Yes." Thaleia eyed the chest. "I made sure to bring up your personal items from your old room I thought you'd like them." She opened the wooden box gently easing out the wide scroll. "I brought your agreement as well." Gabrielle narrowed her gaze she didn't care about the agreement and she didn't want to see it. Thaleia eased out a scroll piece from her pocket she really hoped she had this right Ceto had gone over this with her last night. She had to ask what Gabrielle wanted for breakfast then ask her what changes she'd like to have done to her new room, or was it the other way around? Gods this was so difficult she had so much to pick up and learn and she hadn't even started yet. She had five scrolls to read and she had to learn how things were set out and how they were cleaned. She had to learn about Gabrielle's preferences what she liked what she didn't like and what she wanted.

Gabrielle eyed the other woman seeing the conflict in her eyes. "Are you okay?" Thaleia breathed in deeply. "I'm just new to this I have so much to learn." Gabrielle looked up slightly. "Take your time I've never had a personal maid before, it's new to me." She lowered her gaze she'd had an adviser once but she had no happy memories of being in her company, she was a dishonourable bitch and she'd never trusted her. She looked up eyeing Thaleia, she trusted this woman though and there was something very comforting about that. Thaleia eased up the scroll piece feeling a smile form. "I believe I'm meant to ask what you'd like for breakfast." She eyed her scroll. "Then I take down your list of things you need…then I believe I'm meant to ask you about what you'd like in the spare room."

Gabrielle eyed the empty room. "Why would I want anything in the spare room?" Thaleia looked at the room. "The Empress sent me a message this morning that you can turn that room in to what ever you want it to be, be it a study a workshop, or just a store room for keeping things you like." Gabrielle put a hand on her face. "I don't know what I want that room to be." Thaleia looked at her empty parchment. "What do you want it to be?" Gabrielle took in a deep breath as she looked up half in deep thought. "I want a work desk and wood carving tools and for all of them to be high grade, any thing less just won't cut wood or craft it well." Thaleia slowly wrote down what she wanted. "I'll see that it's brought here for you."

Gabrielle raised her eyebrow. "Don't trouble yourself I doubt what I ask for will be brought here." Thaleia looked up sharply. "With my new position, no one is allowed to disobey anything written by my hand. What ever you want or ask for I will see that you get it, I promise you that Gabrielle." Gabrielle lowered her gaze. "Don't make promises that you can not keep." She looked up slightly. "I'm grateful though that you'd try to get these things for me regardless." Thaleia moved forward looking at her friend for a long moment. "Thank you Gabrielle." She breathed in deeply. "What would you like for breakfast?" Gabrielle took in a deep breath. "I'm not hungry right now."

Thaleia turned easing up what she written. "I'll go and talk to someone about this I'll be back soon." Gabrielle nodded watching as she left the room closing the door behind her. She pulled herself out of bed ignoring the faded scar marks on her shoulder chest and back painting the patterns of serenity they would remain for a day or more then they'd heal up completely as was custom. She moved in to the bath room running the cold water from one of the brass taps, before splashing it on her face. She scrubbed in the water breathing in sharply feeling how cold it was, she carried on washing her body she turned grabbing her clothes which had been washed and freshly laid out no doubt while she was sleeping.

She breathed in carefully putting on her underwear and thick socks followed by her shirt and her trousers then carefully eased her feet in to her boots then she did up her shirt buttons. She grabbed a comb carefully brushing her hair, frankly she couldn't wait till it grew back to full length and was over her shoulders once more. At least then it would hide the scar better on her right eyebrow, she moved back in to the room only to stop as she caught sight of the Empress standing just in side her door way, she could see a guilty look in her eye as she adjusted her silver armour shoulder plate, she felt her teeth grind together as she eyed her.

She picked up her pipe from the table pushing the coltsfoot deeper in to it then she slowly lit it using the candle. She carefully put it in her mouth as she looked up not caring for her cold tone. "What do you want?" Xena took in a deep breath she knew this wouldn't be easy and up till now she had been avoiding this all morning because she knew just how difficult it would be. She looked up slightly watching as Gabrielle breathed out the smoke from her pipe before speaking. "I wanted to see how you were settling in to your new room." Gabrielle eyed her for a long moment. "It's a nice room its unfortunate that its next to yours, did you put me in here to keep a closer eye on me this time?" Xena looked down slightly. "No I wanted to get to know you better I think you deserve that considering how badly I've treated you."

Gabrielle sat herself down in the chair opposite the small table breathing out the smoke from her pipe. "So I guess this means more talks another contract agreement, another person to watch over me while we chat since I made Iona bed ridden." Xena took in a deep breath, gods this going to be even harder than she'd first thought. "Please can I have the agreement we made." Gabrielle eyed the piece of scroll which Thaleia had laid on the table, she picked it up tossing it to the other woman watching as she caught it, she might have known this was going to happen the Empress just wanted to rewrite it. Xena slowly eased the parchment open. She looked at her own writing for a long moment the agreement was nether fair nor honourable it was one sided and shamefully and she hadn't stuck to it. She walked over to the lit candle easing it up from Gabrielle's table she eyed the scroll before setting it alight watching as the fire started to spread. "My agreement was nether, fair nor honourable." She watched as it carried on burning. "From now on there will be no more agreements or contracts between us."

Gabrielle watched as the Empress dropped the scroll as it burnt away completely she tensed sharply. "What does this mean? I can leave, no wait you'd never allow that, I am after all a king and too much of an asset to you." Xena lowered her gaze. "No you are not an asset to me and are now free to leave if you wish you will not be hunted or touched by anyone I've already sent out the order." She paused before speaking again. "I would like you to stay though so that we can talk through the hunting law." Gabrielle felt a cold smile form. "What possible interest would you have in the hunting law?" Xena looked at the burning scroll. "I want to talk with about ending it and I want to draw up a new scroll regarding it." Gabrielle breathed out the smoke from her pipe. "You're only doing this because you found out that I'm a royal figure, not because you care. After all if it ever got out that you chained me up and paraded me around in front of your royal guests the whole werewolf race would rise up against you in a heart beat."

Xena breathed in painfully. "No that is where you misunderstand I did a terrible thing to you and I want to make everything right. From now on I want us to speak to each other because you want to, not because I want you to. There will be no guards no more rules no more unfair treatment you can come and go as you please and no one on my staff will treat you like they have ever again." She took in a sharp breath. "You deserve better." Gabrielle studied her for a long moment feeling a sense of uncertainty take over. "Why the sudden change of heart?" Xena looked down slightly. "Because I treated you like a monster, but you are anything but a monster I see that very clearly now."

Gabrielle breathed in her pipe. "Oh really and what makes you say that?" Xena stepped forward. "Even when you're angry even when you had the opportunity to cause so much pain and suffering you made the choice not to. I think deep down you would rather suffer than bring about suffering to others who can't defend themselves I'm guessing you could have killed Iona but that's not your way, you pride yourself on honour and truth." She moved towards the door that separated both rooms opening it carefully. "I would really like to get know you for who you really are and not what I labelled you as." She looked down for a moment before looking up. "I doubt they gave you the title Golden Hind just because it's the colour of your fur." Gabrielle looked up sharply feeling the surprise take over. "What do you care about my title?"

Xena turned meeting her green gaze. "Phrixus translated the part of the scroll which was about you, he told me that that they called you that because of what's in your heart." She looked up slightly. "I hope that you'll come and talk to me when you feel ready, I would like to know how you became the Horn Hind of your people." Gabrielle watched as she closed the door behind her, she tensed she hated feeling out of sorts it was a feeling she really wasn't used to. She eyed the remains of the burnt scroll clearly now there was now no agreement at all which confused her. She honestly couldn't tell though if this was a trick or if it was truly sincerer.

She frankly didn't want to speak to the other woman right now least of all about herself but if she wouldn't lie she wanted to end the hunting law she wanted that more than anything. She just couldn't tell if the offer was genuine though she took in a deep breath putting her hand on her godly pendent everything was still so messed up in her head right now. She had truly expected the Empress to end her life in the throne room yesterday yet today she was alive and the other woman had let her bury her dead lover none of it made any sense.

8

Iona groaned as she opened one eye only to close it again as the sharp light penetrated her sight. She slowly opened both eyes trying to ignore the stinging pain of her body as she looked at the room about her. She was lying in the healer's bed in the healer's room she looked down realizing that she was naked and under a thick fur cover her chest had been wrapped in bandages as had her arm she shifted only to feel the intense pain in her limbs."

"Ah no moving, you'll make it worse!"

She turned eyeing Phantasos who was standing close by. "Oh gods no, tell me I'm not stuck in this room with you?" Phantasos eyed the thick herb paste he'd crushed up in a small wooden bowl. "As always your lack of manners is most annoying Iona." Iona felt her teeth grind together. "Screw you." Phantasos raised an eyebrow as he turned to her. "I hate to be the bearer of bad news but you're going to be here for two months or maybe more until you're fully healed." He eyed her. "Your also need a very strict diet to help your bones heal, Gabrielle did after all break three of your ribs and your arm. You should be glad though that it was a clean break, it means you'll be able to fight again."

Iona narrowed her gaze. "Tell me the Empress killed that stupid over grown dog." Phantasos eyed her in disgust. "No actuality she didn't kill Gabrielle in fact she's doing everything to ensure that she's now treated better." He moved forward raising the cover ignoring her surprised look as he rubbed the thick paste in to her deep wounds which he'd lightly stitched he watched as she winced painfully. "You're going to have some nasty scars, but you've got plenty as it is so three more won't make much difference." He pulled the cover back down. "Clearly Gabrielle is much better than you are in battle, it seems that you've finally met you match." Iona rolled her eyes. "Leave me alone go bother some one else." Phantasos looked up as hard knock sounded on the door. "Come in!" He stood up slightly as Chara and Demetrius walked in to the room. "Ah it's good to see you both."

Demetrius eyed Iona. "Good to see you to Phantasos is it okay if we both speak with Iona alone for a minute it's very important?" Phantasos moved over to the bowl washing his hands as he eyed Demetrius. "Of course I'll leave you alone with her." He moved towards the door carefully opening it. "Do be gentle she's in a rather temperamental mood." Demetrius watched as he left closing the door, he took in a deep breath before speaking watching as Chara pulled up a scroll getting ready to write on it. She sadly had to do this it was palace procedure when someone lied the reasons for there lie had to be jotted down so the Empress could read it before they received their punishment. "I'm very disappointed in you Iona."

Iona sneered looking away. "Oh please you've been waiting for this for years, a chance to see me fall so you can laugh at me." Demetrius breathed in deeply. "No Iona I never wanted this I've always respected you, though I don't respect your methods their cruel and your actions in front of the royals though were the most cruel I've ever seen, but that is not why I'm here." He narrowed his gaze. "You lied to the Empress about Gabrielle and now I'm here to find out why." Iona breathed in trying to ignore the stinging pain in her lungs. "Oh so that it." Demetrius leaned forward. "Don't make this harder than it already is Iona, if you tell the truth now you may avoid punishment altogether."

Iona eyed Chara. "Why are you here?" Chara eyed her quill. "To take notes its palace procedure." Iona eyed her in disgust. "Yeah right, you know I know about you and your little servant girl lover Evadine, do you think that things like that don't slip past me Chara?" Chara turned sharply feeling the anger take over how dare she say this! Her relationship with Evadine was none of her business. "You stay away from my lover you bitch!" She ignored Demetrius's surprise as she eyed the other woman. "If you go near her I'll break your face, do you hear me!" Demetrius raised his hand sharply. "Stop this, both of you!" He watched as Chara stepped back the anger still in her eyes. "This is about you not telling the truth Iona your not here to insult others or their partners."

Iona looked up sharply. "Okay fine I'll tell you why I lied about Gabrielle because Gabrielle is an animal and we should be using her to gain power, not keeping her as a house pet! I wanted the Empress to be mad at her, I wanted her to loose her temper with her because I knew it was the only way I might obtain what I needed which was to get a wound from her when she's in werewolf form." Chara finished writing on the scroll before looking up. "Thank the gods you didn't succeed because the thought of you become like Gabrielle turns my stomach." Iona eyed her feeling her teeth grind together. "Oh and why is that?" Chara looked at the scroll. "Because Gabrielle has discipline and restraint something you clearly lack if you were like her you'd truly be a vile monster."

Iona pulled herself up slightly despite the pain. "Tell me Chara wouldn't you want that kind of power, wouldn't you want to have it all, be more than just a pathetic little scribe?" Chara looked up slightly. "Power doesn't interest me Iona, it never has I like being a scribe, I enjoy my position here in this palace I have no interest in rising up the ranks I'm happy where I am." She breathed in deeply. "Clearly you've never been happy, as you always want more." She turned rolling up the scroll eyeing Demetrius. "Excuse me I need to take this to the Empress." Demetrius nodded watching as she left closing the door behind her he turned to meet Iona's gaze. "I agree with her you must be very unhappy in your life for you there must be a gapping hole which clearly you want to fill with power."

He shook his head sadly. "Your better than this Iona I know you are, I don't know what's happened to you ever since Gabrielle came here you've changed in to such cruel person obsessed with a pipe dream of having power and gaining it in such a cruel way." He stepped away from her. "I don't need to tell you how this will go, the Empress my take away your high rank at best or worse you'll be flogged for lying." He lowered his gaze. "Frankly I hope you receive nether, your beating has been punishment enough and she may pardon you." He walked towards the door opening it ignoring her surprise and confusion. "I hope that the next few months in bed give you time to rethink and revaluate your life I also hope that you find a way to end your need for power, because it is turning you in to someone your not." Iona sneered watching him go, she didn't need to change she was fine she'd always been fine! She didn't need to change not for anyone!

End of part 32

Silvermoonlight

I guess this chapter has a strange sense of irony since in my first story Iona was the monstrous werewolf who brought pain and suffering most of all to Gabrielle. Chara was also deeply corrupted by power in another story but in this story has love and therefore does not crave power or care for it. I think this is what makes this story so much fun to write is that despite that everyone's lives are different, there are moments when something could have been very close to repeating itself but didn't.


	33. All You Need And All You Want

_ALL YOU NEED AND ALL YOU WANT_

Xena eyed the clothes which Ceto had brought in they weren't for her they were all for Gabrielle a whole wardrobe full just as she should have received when she'd first gone to her room but hadn't due to Kalika burning her list ensuring that she got nothing she asked for. She eyed Ceto who had laid the clothes out in front of her as she put a hand on her chin. "So these are all her size?" Ceto nodded as she looked up. "I asked Chara for the measurements then went to the market based on what Thaleia told me about her clothing habits and got all the clothes you requested. Of cause I got hold of three more pairs of black boots but I put them in her cupboard next door as I thought that you only wanted to see the clothing."

Xena nodded walking up to the bed putting her hand on the collar of one of the shirts which was made from fine Egyptian cotton and silky to the touch. "You've done a really good job Ceto I'm impressed, I know what asked off was a lot in and I gave you very little notice." Ceto nodded calmly. "You're welcome Empress it is always a pleasure to serve you." Xena turned meeting her gaze. "Tell me Ceto how is Thaleia settling in?" Ceto looked up slightly. "She's doing well though she's a little slow but that's not surprising there is an awful lot to learn. Being some ones personal maid is not just about cleaning and laying out their clothes its about learning about their personal habits and what they like and what makes them happy."

She felt a smile form. "I think in that sense she's already halfway there Gabrielle sees her as a friend from what I've witnessed." Xena took a sip from her goblet before placing it on the table. "What do you think off Gabrielle?" Ceto blinked feeling unsure as to where the Empress was going with this. "I think she's nice when she's in human form but I won't lie I find her other form slightly scary, not in the way she acts as she's clearly gentle but those big protruding canine teeth on her upper and lower jaw they scare me a little." Xena sat herself down in the chair opposite. "Did you hear about what I did to her in front of the royals?" Ceto felt her eyes dart. "Yes Empress my understanding is that Iona manipulated you in to the deed, as you were drunk." Xena smile sadly running her finger over the goblets rim. "That is only a half truth Ceto I am to blame for my actions as I let them happen regardless of whether I was drunk or not."

She looked up slightly. "It was my own misunderstanding of Gabrielle which led to that moment I saw a monster and not a person and I treated her as such and allowed others on my staff to abuse her. I even called her a liar when clearly she was the honest one and Iona was the one lying to make her look bad." She breathed in painfully. "What troubles me the most is that night when I had her chained up and completely at my mercy she said the words, hail the Conqueror to me." She turned her maid who now looked clearly shocked. "Tell me the truth Ceto have I started to become a Conqueror since I left Rome?"

Ceto breathed in deeply. "No Empress I don't see you as Conqueror you have always been a good person who has done things right for others. I think with Gabrielle you just lost your way, but then saying that I think most people in the palace did. We all made mistakes regarding Gabrielle and no one expected her to loose her temper in the way she did and destroy her room among other things." Xena leaned on her elbow. "Did you ever hear the story of the werewolf who met a young girl in the woods who was going to grandma's house and played nice?" Ceto nodded. "Yes Empress the werewolf went ahead of the girl, he killed and ate her grandma then dressed in her clothes and then played at being her, when the girl saw through his disguise he killed her and ate her as well."

Xena looked up breathing painfully. "Do you know that when I first saw Gabrielle all I could think about was that fairy tale and how she'd manipulate me and deceive me? I even got to the stage of believing that her emotions weren't real and all fake, it made it easy for me to be unkind to her, but when I saw her crying in submission in the throne room I realized that the monster wasn't her it was me." She looked up slightly. "I realize now that that fairy tale has no truth the werewolf in that story was evil because he was evil as a person. There could be another werewolf just like him who is kind and wouldn't go around tricking young girls because he'd see it as wrong. It's clear to me now that I can't judge any werewolf based on their appearance I have to judge them based on who they are as people and if Gabrielle is anything to go by they are intelligent beings with a strong sense of self who feel pain and happiness just as we do."

She narrowed her gaze. "Clearly there are some very cruel werewolves out there but they are evil by personal choice and Gabrielle is not one of them." She turned as a knock sounded from inside the study she turned to Ceto. "Thank you for your thoughts." Ceto nodded respectfully. "Always a pleasure, Empress." Xena walked in to her study eyeing the door. "Come in." She watched as Demetrius walked in the uncertainty in his eyes. She eyed him. "How can I help you?" Demetrius shook his head sadly watching as she closed the door to her room he raised the scroll in his hand. "Here is the scroll about Iona's reasons for lying to you."

Xena took the scroll slowly from his hand reading it feeling the concern hit home as she looked up. "She wanted me to kill Gabrielle, so she could obtain her power and become like her?" Demetrius nodded sadly. "Yes Empress, clearly she has become very disillusioned it's very saddening as she has always been loyal to her causes and has never lied like this before." Xena put a hand on her face. "What am I going to do with her Demetrius? I know she should be flogged for this, I know that's the punishment for undermining me but when I imagine having her strung up in front of the whole army and being flogged I can see her becoming my enemy and that' the last thing I want."

Demetrius stepped forward it was very rarely that the Empress asked for his advice but he could see her concern over this issue. He took in a deep breath. "In my opinion Empress she has already been punished when Gabrielle defeated her in battle and broke her bones. I feel she should be pardoned on the condition that she is not allowed to interfere with you or Gabrielle ever again." He paused putting his hand on his sword hilt. "If Gabrielle is to be watched during your talks I want to be involved as Iona's judgement has clearly been clouded by her need for power." Xena shook her head before looking up. "My agreement with Gabrielle is over, she has full freedom now and I want her to speak to me when she wishes." Demetrius felt a smile form. "I heard that you sent out the order that if she leaves she is to be unharmed." Xena took in a deep breath. "Yes I did and I'm surprised that she's stayed after what I did to her." Demetrius folded his arms as a thought crossed his mind. "Maybe she stayed because Thaleia is her friend."

Xena raised an eyebrow. "You think she'd stay for one person?" Demetrius looked up slightly. "I think so yes but also I have a gut feeling that she's here because she wants to be. Even if she is a royal the way I see it, is if she wanted to go back to her people she would have left the moment you said she could but she has chosen not to which tells me that she has things here that matter to her." He put on hand on his beard. "Perhaps we have something here that she's never had." Xena eyed the empty scroll which she'd started writing on. "I hope your right because I need her to stay I want the hunting law to end and I've started write up the agreement but I need her seal to finalize it and I want her here by my side to help me." Demetrius turned to meet her gaze. "Do you think she'll sign it?" Xena shook her head. "In all honesty no, I doubt she even trusts me now and I have a long way to go to gain that trust back." Demetrius looked up slightly. "I'm sure you can do it, you have always been a good leader." Xena leaned against her desk putting down the scroll feeling the need to change the subject. "I agree with your view on Iona."

She took in a deep breath. "Gabrielle has punished her enough and she'll be pardoned with certain conditions but this now leaves us with a problem I don't have some one of her calibur to protect me during meetings until she's well again. The others in her unit at the least the ones that aren't out doing what's needed for the kingdom just don't have her talent." Demetrius slowly turned to her. "Oh I beg to differ I think you have the perfect person, she right in the room next door. Even I won't lie the fact that she injured Iona as seriously as she did shows that she's very skilled."

Xena looked up. "You're talking about giving Gabrielle weapons?" Demetrius felt a smile form. "She is a warrior by nature and appears to be honourable to her word. If you give her weapons you'll be showing her that you trust her." He turned towards the study door. "Who knows it may even be the thing you need to begin the long process of working through your documentation with her." He slowly opened the door. "I'll give you time to think on it Empress, I have to go and do my duties." Xena moved to sit in her chair watching as he met her gaze. "Thank you Demetrius." Demetrius nodded walked through the door. "You're welcome Empress." Xena looked up watching as he closed the door behind him, she leaned forward putting her hands together as she eyed the document on her desk gods she had a lot to think about now and she had no idea where to begin.

8

Gabrielle slowly moved through the corridor on all fours shaking her mane she'd taken as small walk tonight she couldn't be bothered with anything more than that. The only good thing about this new room was that there were a number very empty corridors which she could walk around with out any one even seeing her apart from the guards, as far as staff went it was empty. She moved up the corridor opening the door to her room watching as Thaleia looked up, she was laying out her clothes for tomorrow. She stood up slowly on to her hind legs watching as the young woman looked around a smile appearing on her face as she spoke. "Sorry I was just finishing cleaning your room, it just took a little longer than I thought it would, I thought that I'd be finished before you got back from your walk."

Gabrielle raised a clawed hand. "It's no problem." Thaleia eyed her friend she'd been looking forward to this moment. "All the things you requested on your list came through the Empress even double checked it and added a few things." Gabrielle breathed in deeply great this was just what she didn't need right now. "What did she add?" Thaleia moved over to the cupboard opening it looking at all the new clothes inside which included shirts, trousers, boots and one or two dresses. "She got you lots of new clothes." Gabrielle moved forward eyeing the clothing for a long moment clearly the Empress was feeling guilty hence why she'd given her this gift. She turned away walking past Thaleia. "It's a nice sentiment of her guilt." Thaleia blinked hearing the slight edge in her friend's voice. "I disagree I think it shows that she wants to make things better between you." She moved over to the other room carefully opening the door watching as the new work desk came in to view complete with wood tools, a chair and lots of parchment to draw on along with quills. There were many bottles of wood paint in many different colours.

There was even a pile of wood close by ready for use. "The desk is beautiful and the tools are high quality just as you asked for." Gabrielle moved forward looking inside the room there was everything she had requested, she staring at the wood carving tools she hadn't expected anything she'd put down on the list least of all this. She moved slowly forward putting a clawed finger on one of the tools eyeing the fine edge which was made from high grade bronze. She turned watching as Thaleia walked in to the room. "The Empress honoured my request?" Thaleia moved forward so she was standing next to her. "Yes she did." She paused before looking up. "So you are a carpenter?"

Gabrielle picked up one off the tools looking at it before putting it down. "Yes my father was a carpenter he taught me everything I know before I became a werewolf. Despite that I became a warrior I never stopped doing wood carvings it was always my favourite hobby next to watching birds." Thaleia moved to stand next to the desk watching as she eased her clawed hand away from the tools. "It's nice that you have hobbies, my mother was worried that you had none she was asking how you were feeling today I told her that you were feeling better." She paused moving over to the chair opposite pulling up a very large light brown skirt which was cut at both sides for leg movement as well as a cut at the back for tail movement. It also had a thick dark brown leather belt which was adjustable her mother had spent the past two days putting this together in her spare time she looked up. "She wants you to come to meet the children in the palace school in your werewolf form."

Gabrielle moved back in to her main room watching as the young woman followed her, she sat herself down on the bed flicking her tail over the tattered material cloth she was wearing. "Why would she want me there like I am now? I'd just scare the children and I doubt their mothers would want that." Thaleia moved forward. "She's already talked with the children's mothers and there perfectly okay with you coming to visit." Gabrielle raised a clawed finger about to speak only to stop as she caught the wanting expression in her friends face. "Okay fine I'll go." Thaleia moved forward. "She'll be so happy you said yes." She raised the skirt with its thick dark brown belt. "She also made this for you, frankly she hates that you have to wear that tattered thing to cover up and I agree with her."

Gabrielle eyed the light brown Hessian skirt with it thick heavy dark brown belt as she took it from her hand. "She made this for me?" Thaleia smiled as she stepped back she could see Gabrielle's surprise and from what she knew of her she didn't normally show any form of surprise about any thing, she felt a smile form. "She made everything but the belt I ordered that in for you, but my mother can adjust it if it doesn't fit." Gabrielle eyed the sowing it was so fine it brought back a faint memory of home of when her mother used to sit by the fire sowing her clothes. She felt the pain as it entered her chest as she stared at it. "Would you and your mother like some gold pieces for this, I have some in my chest?" Thaleia pushed the clothing closer to her as she pushed it forward. "No Gabrielle it's a gift we don't want anything for it, we both made it just for you."

She paused seeing the confusion in the forest green eyes she stepped closer to her friend as a thought crossed her mind. "Haven't you ever had a gift before?" Gabrielle eyed the skirt as she put it on her lap looking at it. "The only gift I've ever received was the ring which my lover gave me, but I returned that to his hand before I buried him." She lowered her head sadly. "Everything else I received in my life I worked for." She looked up slightly. "Apart from when I was young when my farther used to give me little sweet gifts from time to time." Thaleia looked up catching sight of the pain in the green eyes. "Where are your family Gabrielle are they still alive?"

Gabrielle felt herself tense. "There still alive but where they are doesn't matter all that does matter is that their happy." Thaleia raised her hand. "Don't you think they'd be happier if they knew that you were alive?" Gabrielle felt her teeth grind together as she looked up. "Could we please drop this topic, I really don't want to talk about it?" Thaleia stepped nodded clearly Gabrielle still needed more time to adjust before she became more open. Gabrielle put a clawed hand on her face she hadn't meant to say that so harshly. Thaleia was the first real friend she'd had in a very long time, her mother was also very kind to her and the last thing she wanted was to be disrespectful to her daughter because she was being temperamental. "I don't mean to be short with Thaleia I just don't like talking about my family."

Thaleia moved closer a part of her had wanted to do from the first day she'd first seen Gabrielle in werewolf form, she moved her hand putting it on her shoulder feeling the fur which was soft to the touch and felt silky. "It's okay Gabrielle." She pulled away watching as Gabrielle looked at her slightly oddly as if she was slightly conflicted by the fact she'd touched her in this form but wasn't sure what to say. "What would you like for dinner?" She eased out the small piece of parchment from her pocket trying to make her friend feel more comfortable. "You know I heard that last night they brought in pheasant and rabbit." Gabrielle looked up sharply. "They have rabbit?" Thaleia raised an eyebrow clearly that had perked her interest. "Yes they do I can get them to cook you some rabbit stew if you want?" Gabrielle raised a clawed hand. "I'd like that a lot."

End of part 33

Silvermoonlight

The girl and the werewolf was a reference to Little Red Riding Hood, which did not always have a happy ending until the Brothers Grimm in 1812 published there Grimm Fairy Tails changing it, making the end much nicer and creating the version we are all used to reading now. In the older versions the wolf was a werewolf as they were feared creatures. In the older versions this fairy tail does differ in one version the young red riding hood gets in to bed with the werewolf only to be eaten herself. While in another version she escapes the werewolf through her own cunning and with out any help from a hero figure.


	34. To See A Deeper Meaning

_TO SEE A DEEPER MEANING_

Gabrielle took a deep breath from her pipe she blew out the dark smoke watching as it flowed through the air. She eased up the wooden piece she was working on cutting in to it deeply with one of her tools. She had missed the rich smell of wood and oils as well as the sweet smell of paint powder, which had to be mixed with egg yolk which would turn it in to a thick paste which could be painted on to the wood's surface. She carried on carving in to the wood putting one boot on the desk in side the small work room. She moved her other hand twisting the scroll around which she'd sketched on eyeing the small sitting griffin figure which she'd mapped out, it would be a gift for Thaleia as a thank you for the shirt and thick belt which she could now wear in her other form.

As soon as she'd finished this she'd make a figure for her mother, she wasn't a writer but she did know how to sketch and she understood how cogs and mechanisms worked as well moving parts. She eyed the wooden Black Cap on the desks side table which had wings which you could open and close just by pressing its chest. It was based on an inner spring mechanism which had taken her two years to perfect. Pressing on the bird's chest put pressure on the miniature spring which in turn forced the wings open. Once you pressed the chest area again the pressure was eased and the wings would close. It was a design concept which she had always been very proud off.

She carried on carving turning the wood eyeing the part which would the griffins head she hated to admit it to herself but it was nice to be able to do her favourite hobby again. She found working with wood more relaxing than anything else it was one of the few times when she could just shut off and focus on the task at hand and not think about anything else. She breathed in her pipe again eyeing the sun shine which was coming in from the open window opposite her new work desk when she looked out she could see the royal gardens bellow. She could also hear the laugher from the children who were playing a game while Fedora watched them closely.

She breathed out the smoke from her pipe trying to ignore the pain as it rose in her chest, something about them playing reminded her off home when she'd been growing up. She had vivid memories of playing ball with sister and the other children in the village in the hot summer sun before what remained of her child hood had been taken away from her. She looked down as she carried on carving the griffin's head she didn't know why she was still here, she had been told she could leave yet she couldn't bring herself to walk through those palace huge gates which would lead her through Corinth and back to the werewolf city she called home, truth was she had nothing out there to go back to.

Somehow she felt safer here despite what she'd suffered here she at least had two genuine friends. Fedora and Thaleia both cared about her they were the first people she'd met in a long while who had been kind to her. She didn't want loose that she didn't want to go back to feeling truly alone in her life, she hated that feeling of being miserable and depressed. As far as she was concerned two real friends was far better than having no friends at all and she'd stay here for them if nothing else. She didn't care that they were humans it wasn't as though she'd ever agreed with the Imperial Councils view of humanity. For most of her life she'd had to put up other werewolves trying to drill in to her that having a moral compass made her weak, in her view her honour and her morals were the thing that made her human even if she wasn't human.

"Do you like your new desk?"

Gabrielle turned sharply watching as the Empress came in to view behind her she felt herself tense as she put down the wooden piece she was carving. Didn't this woman ever knock? She eased the pipe out of her mouth as she breathed out the smoke meeting her light blue eyes, which matched Damokles so perfectly that she found them so hard to ignore. She lowered her gaze not wanting to look in to them anymore. "Was there something you wanted Empress?" Xena breathed in painfully once more she was being tolerated by Gabrielle, she could tell even by the sound of her voice that she didn't want her here in the room at all. She lowered her gaze now she knew how it felt every time had Gabrielle had entered her study.

She hadn't seen her and she really wanted to speak to her, she wanted to start over again but she now realized that it could only come from her side. Gabrielle was not going to come to her room or speak to her and despite that she'd seen her in werewolf form last night walking the palace gardens, but the moment Gabrielle had seen her she'd walked in the other direction clearly avoiding her. She eased up her hands. "I really wanted to speak to you." Gabrielle eased up the wooden piece she picked up the carving blade moving it across the head of the griffin. "I'm busy." Xena took a slow step forward eyeing the wooden piece she was working on she could already see what looked like a break and part of the head. "What are you carving?"

Gabrielle raised an eyebrow. "What do you care?" Xena eyed the wooden piece gods she was making this hard for her. "I was interested because its looks good, I can see its head and its ears, who is it for?" Gabrielle eyed her in disgust. "It's not for you, so don't flatter yourself." Xena looked up sharply feeling the pain in her chest that remark was so cutting. She knew that Gabrielle was very good carpenter and if her birds were anything to go by she also had an understanding of mechanisms, springs and moving parts. She loved her Goldfinch even though it wasn't hers she looked down sadly but that was why she'd really come here to return it. As it had never been intended for her, it belonged to Damokles and though he was dead she had no right to keep it.

Truth was she'd been putting this off because she really didn't want to give it back, she'd in a way fallen in love with it. She also knew that once she gave it back she'd never see it again and she highly doubted that Gabrielle would ever make her one like it. Clearly they were special things which she only made for those she loved deeply. She eased her hand in her pouch as she came to stand next to the younger woman who carried on carving as if she wasn't there. She eased the small Goldfinch out opening her hand so she could see it. "I came here to return this to you." Gabrielle felt herself freeze in mid motion as she stared at the Goldfinch in the dark haired woman's open hand.

She slowly put down her wood carving blade as she turned her chair to look at it she had assumed that this piece had been lost or stolen and that she'd never see it again. She eyed the taller woman who remained still feeling her eyes dart. "Where did you get this?" Xena eyed the wooden bird. "It was in your chest of items." She breathed in sharply. "I took it, which was wrong of me." Gabrielle eased her hand towards the Goldfinch only to stop she looked up slightly feeling the confusion take over. "Why did you take it?" Xena eyed the little bird. "I thought it so beautifully carved and painted, I'd never seen anything like it before I wanted to keep it." She eyed the Black Cap on the table. "I didn't realize that's its wings opened like its counterpart and it never occurred to me to open them until recently." She lowered her gaze sadly. "I saw the message you wrote inside and realized that this wasn't intended for me and I had no right to keep it."

Gabrielle looked up slightly as she took the bird from her hand turning it between her fingers feeling the sadness take over as her anger drained away she could see in the other woman's eyes that she was being genuine. "You like this carving?" Xena nodded sadly. "Yes I do I just couldn't bring myself to believe it was carved by you, as I saw you as a monster and not a human being." Gabrielle eyed the bird not really wanting to open the wings. "What changed your mind?" Xena eyed the small bird. "Monsters don't feel pain or sorrow and they don't cry, they also don't write messages like the one inside that Goldfinches wings. Only someone who has a truly human heart writes something with that much feeling and I let my bad judgement cloud me to that truth."

She tensed slightly. "It was easier for me when I saw you as a monster, it meant I could treat you how ever I wished and not feel any guilt over my actions regardless of whether I hurt your feelings or laughed at you. You were right to call me Conqueror, in your presence I was the Conqueror and I was the one who was the monster not you." She sighed painfully. "You said that you couldn't kill me because when you look in to my eyes you see Damokles but I think it's much more than that. I believe you're very noble and that's another reason you didn't take the killer blow which most of my enemies could only dream off. I believe you'd rather battle face to face with your opponent than stab them in the back."

Gabrielle stared at the Goldfinch in her hand for a long moment before meeting the other woman's gaze. "There is no honour in stabbing some one in the back its not even fair combat, he taught me that, he believed in honour." Xena took in a deep breath. "You must have loved him very much I can tell by the way you talk about him." Gabrielle breathed in painfully. "He is the only person who ever loved me for who I am, everyone else only cared about what I could give them they were never honest with me." She eyed the bird in her hand sadly. "Now all I have left is my memories and this bird." Xena lowered her gaze sadly. "Some time the memories are all we have and that makes them worth holding on to."

Gabrielle eyed her for a long moment, she hadn't expected this at all and now she felt very out of her element. She had expected the Empress to suck up to her that was she was used to when it came to people in powerful positions. They also liked to give her gifts because they just assumed they could win her over with out any other effort apart from that. She thought that the Empress was doing the same when she'd thrown gifts at her. She hadn't expected her to care about her now that her dead lover had been buried. She'd also just assumed that her apologises had been her just going through the motions due to her guilty conscience because she'd turned her in to a dancing animal for her royal guests.

She eased up her lit pipe putting it in her mouth breathing in deeply as she eyed the little bird once more before hoping that she could relax herself again. The Empress had given this back to her and it had been a genuine offering with out any string attached, she breathed out the smoke making sure that it didn't go in the other woman's direction. "Thank you for giving me this back." Xena blinked in surprise she'd never heard Gabrielle say thank you in the whole time she'd been here and now to hear it from her lips sounded strange. She paused as an awkward fell silence between them, she stepped back nodding her head respectful as she spoke feeling the need to break it. "Your welcome." Gabrielle put the bird down gently so it was next to its counterpart as she turned back to the wooden carving. "It's a griffin." Xena looked up sharply. "What?" Gabrielle lowered her gaze. "The piece I'm carving…it's a griffin." Xena blinked before looking up. "It looks good who ever receives it will be pleased I'm sure."

She moved towards the door which led out of the spare room. "I'll let you carry on." Gabrielle watched as she walked out of the door closing it behind her. She breathed out the smoke from her pipe nothing about there talk made sense in her head. She had not expected this conversation to end this way. She felt even more confused as any one who had taken one of her wooden pieces had never ever given it back to her. She put a hand though her hair why did it feel like everything had become very strange all of a sudden? She was so used to everything making such perfect sense in her life yet here she sat feeling oddly confused by everything which had just transpired.

8

Iona looked at the closed door of the healer's room she took in a deep breath she was feeling very alone in her life right now. The walls around her seemed to echo that emptiness and loneliness. It felt as though there was no one beside her and that she could be screaming and no one would hear her, she hadn't felt this way since her parents had died. She eyed the candle which was burning close as she looked around the healer's room which was dark and empty she was going to be stuck in here for two months maybe more and she was already bored out of her mind. There was nothing to do and no one to talk to apart from Phantasos and just about every word he spoke was dripping with distain. She moved only to feel the intense pain in her ribs gods, how was Gabrielle so good in combat? The bitch really knew just what to break and what hurt the most the only thing she just couldn't figure out was why she'd let her live? She had, had her just where she wanted her so why not finish the job completely and give her a warrior's death, anyone else would have?

She turned watching as the door handle started to turn, it was probably Phantasos she looked up as the door creaked open only to freeze as she caught sight of the huge figure moving towards her on all fours in a very slow manner. She grabbed the candle in a violent motion just in time to watch as the forest green eyes came in to view as the huge werewolf stood over her looking down on her. She sneered watching as Gabrielle's eyes moved as her huge jaws opened slightly. "Why are you here!" Gabrielle eyed the candle in her hand clearly Iona assumed this was an attack. She moved one large clawed hand putting it on the side of the bed very close to her arm, ignoring her confusion as she spoke evenly. "I was just walking by."

Iona eyed her in disgust. "That's great now why don't you go walk somewhere else you overgrown dog!" Gabrielle didn't think as she grabbed her by the throat pulling her up slowly ignored her struggling. "I am not a dog my name is Gabrielle!" Iona eased up the candle painfully getting ready to force it in to the big clawed hand which now had her held up. "Is this why you're here? To finish what you started?" Gabrielle eyed her for a long moment she pulled her hand away watching as she fell back on the bed wincing in pain. "I have no intention of killing you Iona." She eased up a clawed hand. "I just want a question answered which has been playing on my mind ever since we first met." Iona breathed in painfully keeping a tight hold of the candle stick ignoring the wax as it dripped droplets on the bed. "Oh let me guess you want to know why I don't like you?"

Gabrielle narrowed her gaze. "Hardly, I already know the answer to that question already you hate me because you can't have what I possess." Iona breathed in sharply. "How do you know that? You've been talking to Chara no doubt." Gabrielle shook her head. "No I haven't I've seen the way you look at me, I know that look of power, I've seen it on so many faces and yours was always obvious." She shook her mane. "Oh and of course if I was to die say you'd be the first to try and scratch yourself with my clawed hand right? So you could have this pass on to you." She paused eyeing the woman on the bed. "Well here's something you need to know, if I die you won't get what you want, you see these horns growing on my head come with a high price."

She watched as Iona turned to her in surprise. "The rest of the werewolf population can go around biting people and producing more werewolves, but not me because there can be only ever be one horned werewolf. So I am for all intensive purposes sterile, this means that I don't carry the curse anymore, oh I could bite you and scratch you but you wouldn't turn you'd just bleed to death." She tapped her clawed fingers on the bed. "So what you're looking for you won't get from me Iona and believe me someone like you should never have that kind of power. I knew some one once who was just like you are now, her name is Adrienne, pray you never meet her. Because then you'll see a real monster, you'll also see why some people should never become werewolves."

She stepped away from the bed. "Humanity is a wonderful thing you should be embracing it, because when it's gone it's lost to you forever." Iona painfully put the candle down. "Why are you telling me this, even after everything I've done to you, I don't get it?" Gabrielle turned slightly. "Because I don't want you to turn in to Adrienne, because then you and I would have nothing more to talk about." Iona watched as she went down on all fours, she understood that cryptic response perfectly. She watched as Gabrielle walked out of the room closing the door behind her she lay back on the bed taking in a deep breath despite the pain in her ribs. So much for a quite night she narrowed her gaze hating the silence of the room once more, at least when Gabrielle had been here she'd had some one to talk to.

End of part 34

Silvermoonlight

Well you all get this one early because you've all been good, no I'm kidding enjoy :D


	35. A Rare And Meaningful Moment

_A RARE AND MEANINGFUL MOMENT_

Xena turned the corridor she was bored and she couldn't stand it anymore, she'd knocked on Gabrielle's door five times only to open the door and find that the room was completely empty. She'd had slightly too much to drink again but she was trying to ignore the slightly groggy feeling and press on regardless. She looked up seeing the stars in the sky as she walked out in to the royal gardens. She knew Gabrielle was here she'd watched her so many times walk this path though she wasn't sure where she went. She took in a deep breath looking around her she wasn't really used to going out in the dark. Apart from the fire torches which lit up the garden in places it was very dark.

She really wasn't used to this place at night and she felt slightly out of her element as it was so much easier to see things in the day time. She turned watching as Chara walked through the garden. She took in a deep breath walking towards her watching as she stopped the surprise spreading across her face. Xena raised her hand. "Hey." Chara blinked eyeing the taller woman. "Hello Empress…it's a surprise to see you here." Xena lowered her gaze. "I was wondering if you could help me." Chara blinked looking up at the taller woman. "In what way, Empress?" Xena felt a smile form. "Could you tell me where Gabrielle is?"

Chara raised her hand pointing towards one of the huge white marble lion statues. "She likes to lay on one of the lion statues normally the right one." Xena felt a smile form. "Thank you Chara." She paused eyeing her realizing that the other woman was dressed in much more decorative robes than normal clearly she was entertaining someone. She stood up slightly. "Are you going anywhere tonight?" Chara breathed in sharply. "I'm just visiting a close friend Empress..." Xena smiled as she stepped sideways allowing her to pass by. "Well I'm sure they will enjoy your company." She watched as Chara nodded awkwardly before walking towards the kitchen doorway which also led inside the palace.

She lowered her gaze sadly gods she missed that feeling of when she'd been able to bring presents to Julius Caesar's room. Like food fine wine or just a present she used to love those moments so much. Maybe that's what had made his betrayal all the more bitter tasting. She had done so much to try and please him and make him happy only to have her heart ripped out. Now she could only watch as others enjoyed there love lives and had a spring in there step as they visited there loved ones. She put her hand through her hair in frustration she on the other hand just seemed doomed to a life of loneliness. The notion of that just hurt all the more, it was as if she was cursed to be with out love for the rest of her life.

She breathed in catching sight of both of the lions which were empty, she turned leaning against one of them feeling the annoyance take over. So much for her plan to talk to Gabrielle she wasn't even here. She folded her arms only to freeze as she heard the light tapping of claws she turned sharply watching as Gabrielle appeared in her werewolf form, she calmly walking forward on all fours then sat down on the marble lion looking down at her. The green eyes opened fully reflecting in the darkness like cat eyes as they stared down at her as the younger woman's calm voice hit the air. "Are you lost Empress?" Xena blinked before stepping back. "No I wasn't lost…how is it I didn't see you?" Gabrielle tapped her clawed fingers on the stone lightly. "Because I didn't want you to see me" Xena raised an eyebrow. "So you can hide yourself when necessary?" Gabrielle breathed in deeply she wasn't sure where this was going. "When necessary yes, even golden fur can fade in to the background in the darkness." She eyed the dark haired woman feeling even more confused. "Was there something you wanted?"

Xena looked up slightly feeling the need to ask a second question as she gazed in to the reflective green eyes in the darkness. "How well do you see in this light?" Gabrielle looked up slightly clearly her eyes had to be reflecting which only ever happened when it was really dark and there was hardly any light. "I can see everything in perfect detail." Xena looked up slightly watching as her green eyes darted. "Must be nice to see everything that way, I mean at least you don't have the problem of tripping over your own feet in the darkness like the rest of us." Gabrielle blinked as she turned to look at her, was that a joke? In all honesty she wasn't sure she eyed the other woman for a long moment before speaking. "No I guess I don't." Xena turned clearly Gabrielle wasn't used to people joking with her or maybe to her it just wasn't that funny. She just couldn't tell which the green eyes were giving nothing away. She put her hands together. "I came here because I wanted to know what happened to you after the werewolves took you in."

Gabrielle breathed in deeply. "Is this an order or a request Empress?" Xena took in a deep breath she closed her eyes for a spit second before opening them again as she looked up. "You can call me by my name which is Xena." Gabrielle tapped her clawed hand on the stone of the lion again, this was a surprise. "I was under the impression that only your friends call you that." Xena eyed Gabrielle for a long moment clearly despite there earlier conversations in which they'd made some head way she could see that the trust wasn't there completely. She could see it in the green eyes it was the look of suspicion and uncertainty. She eased up her hands. "That was part of our agreement and that agreement no longer exists."

She breathed in deeply. "You're also a royal so we both should be on equal footing." Gabrielle leaned forward keeping her voice even. "No offence but I don't recall hearing the royals who you had me dance for refer to you by your real name." Xena opened her mouth only to stop she couldn't deny that fact she paused realizing that only one thing needed to be said here and she had to say it. She took in a deep breath. "I would like to get to know you as a friend." Gabrielle blinked she was surprised by that answer in truth it was not the one she'd been expecting to hear. She looked down feeling the need to test the water slightly. "So you want to be friends with a werewolf and you're not bothered by how this will look to those who see me as a monster?"

Xena shook her head. "I don't care how anyone sees this, this is my palace and I've met a werewolf and I'd like to get know her for who she is and not who I perceived her to be." Gabrielle looked in to her light blue eyes seeing the open honesty in them, she raised her clawed hand. "You do realize that I have enemies just like you? They won't like our friendship at all in fact they'll probably want to assassinate us both." Xena narrowed her gaze that was an honest sentiment. The other woman was seeing if she was willing to walk down the path despite the danger. "Frankly if I knew I had someone as noble as you as my friend I wouldn't care about the danger." Gabrielle shook her mane. "Then tell me Xena what is it you want to know about my past?" Xena felt herself breath out sharply gods she had finally gotten the other woman's attention fully. She looked down for a moment before looking up again. "I really want to know what happened to you after you started your training you're clearly a very gifted warrior, who was it who trained you?" Gabrielle breathed in lowering her ears as she felt the memory flood her mind.

8

Damokles eyed the old captain for a moment he turned eyeing the fully trained recruits out of original ten only five now remained. That was the harsh and ruthless price of training forced up on them by the Imperial Council. In the first year they did nothing but train and go out and kill people as well as learn how to bite others and turn them. Because it was such a hard trail which involved raiding and looting armed wagons, not all survived some were killed but then that was how the council thought. Only the strongest and fittest should be able to adorn the adjustable bronze armour. Because they were half breeds the notion was that they had too much work harder than the full bloods to obtain this armour and join the higher ranks, it was both unfair and unjust in his view.

He breathed in deeply he was a seasoned warrior with more than fifteen years experience on the battle field but even he could think back to his training he had once been one of these recruits. His family who had been part of the Illyrian royal council but their villa had been broken in to by assassins he'd only been fifteen at the time. They had killed his parents and then they'd ripped his shirt open and sliced his chest over and again with a sword leaving horrific and bloody wounds. Ironically it was an old werewolf who had saved him by killing the two men then he had bitten him. He had been at deaths door and it had saved him from a very painfully death. The old werewolf had then been brought him here to train and like all the recruits he had not been given two weapons of his choose and simple adjustable leather armour. The wounds on his chest had never healed and had become permanent scars, he was sure that he'd carry them to his deathbed one day. He put a hand on his beard eyeing the five recruits who were practising. "Who's the best?" The old captain rolled his eyes. "They've all done the trails and passed in flying colours there all good at what they do."

Damokles unrolled his scroll eyeing it. "Which ones Gabrielle?" The captain paused then pointed to the blonde who was sparing with one of the young men. "That ones Gabrielle? She's been nothing but trouble." Damokles eyed the young woman who had to about eighteen and half. "What's wrong with her?" The old captain breathed in deeply. "She's a smart mouthed loner and she's clever just to top it off." He put a hand on his face. "She knows just what to say to get her self out of trouble. She also knows how to manipulate people, gods the amount of times she's gotten hold of things she shouldn't have has been so many." He eased up his hand. "She's gotten hold of velvet blankets, bronze cutlery and leather tankards all the things which only the higher ranking warriors should have, I don't even know how she gets them down here!"

He shook his head. "Then she sells them for money to the other recruits because she knows there's a loop hole in the rules which is that if items are passed on the person taking them can not be punished and nether can she as there not in her hands anymore." He breathed in deeply. "She was clearly well educated before she became a werewolf and likes to read and analyze everything." Damokles felt a smile form. "Interesting." The old captain sneered slightly. "She's been a good though in terms of the rule no sex until you hit eighteen, two of these five broke it once and got five lashes for it. Now that she's allowed she clearly likes to pick her men and women when it suits her." Damokles raised an eyebrow. "She likes both?" The old captain breathed in deeply. "Oh yes and she quite brazened about it, clearly she likes the open gender rule it works for her she gets to have a lot of fun now and try out new things." He felt his teeth grind together. "How she gets any sex with ether gender I'll never know, she's has no real friends and she's keeps herself to herself.

He shook his head. "Gods I'll be so happy when she's goes off to join your ranks I'm tired of chasing after her. She's been nothing but a constant thorn in my side. I can't believe when they started her training they thought she wouldn't last a month because she lacked the killer instinct. Despite that she'd already killed once before coming here." He folded his arms. "Out of all them though she's the most forceful, the most violent and the most relentless, she's excellent in two swords combat and in her other form she kills quickly, she never plays with opponent like some do it's always quick and clean. If she didn't have that smart mouth and that over analyzing brain she'd be the perfect warrior."

Damokles smiled as he stepped forward. "Well then I'll have to say hello and give her, her new orders." He walked inside the training room all off these recruits were going to be separated as the captains from the other army sections came to pick them up. As usual it was the Imperial Council who made the choices of who went where. Gabrielle though was going to be transferred to the Grand City the biggest of the ten underground werewolf cities where the werewolf king Horn Hind lived as well as the Imperial Council. It was a long walk from this place five days in fact. Her role now would be no longer looting but becoming a full fledged warrior who would kill and turn those who were destroying the werewolf race. She'd been picked because she had the highest bite rate and she'd turned more humans than the others recruits, at least that's what the scroll read.

Gabrielle felt the pain as her opponent's fist impacted with her face, she pulled back ignoring the stinging pain. She swung the swords around violently watching as her opponent narrowly avoided them. He raised his large axe which he swung past her leg narrowly missing her. She didn't think as she brought up her foot smashing it in to his face causing him to slam back first in to the ground hard. She stepped forward pushing her boot in to his chest forcing him in to the ground. She brought down her other boot forcing his weapon hand in to the dirt as she brought the two swords up crossing them against his throat. "You loose." The young man gave her a cold look as she stepped off him, he sneered as he spoke. "You're a cheater!"

Gabrielle twirled one of her blades. "No you're just a sore loser." She breathed in deeply watching as her stood up eyeing her in disgust. She knew all the recruits didn't like her they never had not through this whole year of training. She broke the rules and they disliked her for it but they were all hypocrites as they still brought the items she got down from the higher levels. The price of living cost most of her wage as she had to buy food, keep her leather armour maintained and look after her swords. So she'd started this little selling game to bring in more money so that when she finally got dispatched to her next point of call she could buy all those things she wanted.

"Gabrielle is it?"

Gabrielle turned sharply watching as a man who was dressed in bronze armour appeared beside her. He was clearly a captain and a highly ranked warrior he was a tall imposing man with medium length black hair and a short trimmed full black beard and bronzed skin. His eyes were a piecing light blue colour and he was in his late twenties. She put a sword across her leather armoured chest lowering her head out of respect. "Sir." Damokles smiled eyeing the young blonde woman whose hair was just over her shoulders she was half his height. He watched as she looked up, he caught sight of a diagonal scar on her right eye. He breathed in deeply as an old memory flash before his eyes from two and half years ago where he'd been sent to the Amazons lands just to ensure that the Amazons weren't plotting against the Imperial Council.

On the way there he'd run in to a group of slavers their leader had been torturing one young woman he remembered this one young women very clearly she had been scared across the eye with a blade. Despite being wounded she had forced the chains free so the other women could escape. He'd made a choice that night and had bitten her, because that was what the type of person the Imperial Council wanted as werewolf material. He met her green eyes which were the same eyes of that young woman who'd looked terrified as he walked towards her on all fours while she'd still been chained. She didn't recognise him at all it was clear by the look in her face even though he was her creator so to speak, he breathed in raising the scroll so she could see it. "Your orders."

Gabrielle careful took the scroll from his hand opening it. "My orders?" Damokles put a hand on his sword hilt. "You're to join my army unit in the Grand City there you'll be given your full armour and new weapons. All your old weapons and armour are to be given back to the scribes here so the newest recruits can use them." He breathed in deeply. "Your to pack up all your belongs now as you'll be leaving in three hours, there's just enough time to say your good byes to your friends." Gabrielle breathed in deeply eyeing the others they weren't her friends she'd never had any friends here. Oh she'd slept with one of the women and one of the men in the other training group, but even then they weren't her friends.

She breathed in deeply. "I'll go a pack my things sir." Damokles looked up slightly. "My name is Damokles, what ever they taught you here will not apply. In my unit I prefer to use names rather than titles though respect in mandatory and breaking the rules will not be tolerated." He raised his eyebrow. "And your captain has told me about your rule breaking." Gabrielle swallowed looking down. "Yes I have, I had my purposes." Damokles folded his arms. "Yes well in the Grand City if you do something like that the punishment will be more serious the Crescent Hind lives in the city walls as do the Imperial Council and we are to set an example to others." He eased out his hand. "Now go and pack you things, time is short." Gabrielle lowered her head again. "Yes Damokles."

8

Xena took in a deep breath. "Half those teenagers you trained with died?" Gabrielle looked down sadly. "Yes half, that's a normal number out of every ten young werewolves about five die in the first year some times even more." Xena lowered her gaze. "I'm sorry that you had to watch those people die around you." Gabrielle breathed in painfully. "Like I said I was a loner I never got attached to any of them other than sleeping with a few of them." Xena felt a sad smile form. "To not have any friends at all though and to not even get proper armour that's not right or even fair. I wouldn't do that to anyone trained in my royal army." Gabrielle breathed in deeply. "The Imperial Council doesn't know the meaning of fair, there vile bastards."

Xena turned fully to face her. "So Damokles was your commander?" Gabrielle nodded calmly. "Yes he was." Xena breathed in deeply. "He knew that he'd turned you yet he didn't say anything?" Gabrielle shook her mane. "He had his reasons for not saying anything and I was too young at the time, I didn't even recognise him I was still a teenager and my mind was on other things." She lowered her ears. "I thought going to the Grand City would be so amazing I thought I was lucky, but I didn't know any better." Xena looked up slightly she knew how the other woman felt. "Things don't always turn out the way we envision." Gabrielle took in a deep breath as she got up on all fours then jumped off the lion landing next to the dark haired woman. "No I guess they don't."

She paused before turning to the other woman she could see a deep sadness in her light blue eyes one which seemed all too familiar. "Would you like me to lead you back to the palace doors? You look tired." Xena blinked she put a hand through her hair truth she was tired and it was late she was normally asleep at this hour. "Yes I'd like that." Gabrielle moved forward slowly on all fours. "After all, I can see much better than you in the dark." Xena looked at her for a long moment. It wasn't a rude comment it was just a statement, she slowly followed the other woman as she began to walk forward in the darkness. "Gabrielle don't you sleep at night?" Gabrielle breathed in deeply as she carried on walking. "Not really, sleep never comes easy to me." Xena narrowed her gaze there was a slight catch in the other woman's voice even with the growling echo it was very noticeable. They came to stop opposite the back entrance to the palace where the fire torches were lit. Gabrielle stepped away from the light. "Here you are Xena, I hope you sleep well."

Xena took in a deep breath feeling the need to say another thing which had been playing on her mind for some time now she looked up as Gabrielle turned away "I'm truly sorry for what happened to your friend Seraphin, she didn't deserve to die the way she did." Gabrielle felt herself freeze in mid motion she turned slowly eyeing the other woman in the fire light watching as it bounced of her light blue eyes making them look like beautiful blue sapphire. She lowered her gaze ignoring them. "No she didn't, I just wasn't fast enough." Xena looked up slightly. "No you did everything you could." Gabrielle looked up feeling the pain as it hit her chest. "I don't believe that myself but thank you for the sentiment." Xena breathed in deeply watching as the golden werewolf with the growing velvet covered horns disappeared in to the darkness. It seemed as though they'd both finally come to an understanding. She now wanted to know more about what had happened between Gabrielle and Damokles.

End of part 35

Silvermoonlight

Thank you everyone for your feedback, reviews and thoughts I really appreciate them.


	36. A Small Charm Of The Heart

_A __SMALL__ CHARM__ OF __THE__ HEART_

Thaleia eased the door open to Gabrielle's room it was late morning, she'd leant that the blonde haired woman didn't get up very early on the whole so she didn't have to get up before dawn to go and tend to her needs. Unlike Ceto who had to get up early to give the Empress her new clothes and her breakfast. She guessed that Gabrielle's irregular sleeping pattern was due to her late nights sometimes she could be out very late and not come in until the sun started to rise. She knew her friend loved to just sit and watch the stars she pushed the door open a little bit more as she eased up the breakfast tray.

Gabrielle was a fussy eater though, she liked certain things a lot, she loved fish dishes as well as rabbit and lamb and goat stew. She liked chicken and quail but had this thing about only wanting it when she could rip it off the bone. She assumed that was a werewolf thing as she had a habit of cracking the bone with her teeth, clearly her canines even in human form were very sharp and very strong. She liked a lot of vegetables as well as quail eggs and fruits. Her other favourite foods were flatbread and dumplings and cheese on occasion. She had a sweet tooth for honey with thicken milk. Her friend didn't care one bit for alcohol, she never asked for it and she always turned it down preferring to drink fruit juices, goat's milk or water. She liked apples a lot but only the red ones apparently werewolves had a problem with tasting sweet things, normal green apples were bitter tasting to them while the red ones were very sweet. She eyed the breakfast tray she'd brought her porridge with honey and some flat bread along with a red apple.

She knew that Kalika had been ordered to bring her dinner but right now she was going to do it instead of her, she didn't trust her after what she'd done and as far as she was concerned it was her duty to take care Gabrielle no one else's. Also she wasn't on speaking terms with Kalika as she had exposed her for burning Gabrielle's list. She was now in a higher position than Kalika and the older woman had to do what she told her, if she asked her to cook up a dish she had to do it with out question. She knew the older woman didn't like it but she did it with out comment but she could see the loathing in her eyes regardless, frankly she couldn't understand what her problem was with Gabrielle but it was clear despite everything she still disliked her even now.

She knew the Empress would catch on soon that she hadn't been doing her duty, so she'd make sure it was done soon but she'd be in the room to watch the other woman because she didn't trust her. She gently placed the tray down on the table realizing for the first time that there was a wooden carved griffin on it. It was in a sitting position with one paw raised it had carved out eyes, ears, and tail as well as open wings. All off it was painted in yellows oranges and reds, apart from the eyes which were black and silver. It wasn't that big she could pick it up easily, it was like an ornament, clearly it was one of Gabrielle's carvings and it was very beautiful.

She looked up as the blonde haired woman entered the room fully clothed her medium length hair was still wet no doubt from her bath. She felt a smile form. "Good morning Gabrielle did you sleep well?" Gabrielle looked up eyeing her friend. "I slept okay." She moved over to the table the truth was that she was hungry and food was on her mind. She picked up the red apple biting in to hearing the hard crunch. "I hope you slept better." Thaleia smiled stepping back from the table. "You know you'd sleep better if you went to bed earlier." Gabrielle took another bite out of her apple. "Yes but then you'd have to get up much earlier to bring me breakfast."

Thaleia felt a smile form. "You have a point." She paused eyeing the griffin. "I like your carving, it's very beautiful." Gabrielle slowly picked the carving up looking at it. "You like this?" Thaleia nodded eyeing the griffin again. "Yes." Gabrielle slowly moved it towards her feeling slightly uncertain over her next words. "It's just I wanted you to have it…it's a gift." Thaleia blinked feeling the shock take over. "You made this for me?" Gabrielle nodded she fidgeted nervously it had been so long since she'd given anyone anything and the whole situation felt strange to her. "Yes." She watched as the other woman took it from her hand staring at it in awe. "I know it's not perfect…I just wanted to give you something."

She lowered her gaze, feeling slightly out of her depth as she spoke her next words. "As a thank you for making me that skirt and belt to wear at night it fits really well and it's very warm." Thaleia looked up slightly. "You're welcome Gabrielle." She moved closer putting her hand on her friends arm watching as she looked up seeing the uncertainty in her eyes. Her mother was right more right than she could ever know, under Gabrielle's rather unemotional and angry front, she did have a good heart. Although she'd never admit it openly to any one and she always seemed to claim that it wasn't there. She also seemed to struggle with expressing her emotions she also seemed to hold them back constantly.

She felt a wide smile form. "I should show this to my mother." Gabrielle looked up sharply. "Could you not do that just yet?" Thaleia raised an eyebrow. "Why?" Gabrielle eyed the griffin as she stepped back. "Its just I made two of these, the others not quite finished…it's for your mother…there meant to be a set, one for each of you." She breathed in deeply. "You said she wants me to go up to school and was going to go tonight but I wanted the other griffin ready for her when I do." Thaleia felt her eyes dart as understanding dawned up her she felt her smile widen. "I understand I'll keep this one secret until you give my mother hers."

She looked up slightly watching as Gabrielle seated herself at the table speaking calmly. "That would be good if you would." Thaleia eased out her parchment list. "Did you want anything?" Gabrielle picked up her spoon looking at her warm porridge. "No I'm fine." Thaleia moved to the door opening it slowly. "Then I'll let you finish your breakfast in peace." Gabrielle nodded watching as she left she took in a deep breath before taking in the first mouth full enjoying the flavour.

8

Xena eased open the door to the Phantasos healing quarters he'd gone out some time ago and maybe that was for the best she didn't want him around because of what she had to say. She opened the door slowly watching as Iona looked up, clearly she wasn't sleeping instead her eyes were fixed on the decorative ceiling. She stepped forward closing the door behind her watching as Iona looked up her smile instantly fading as she saw her, she lay back on the pillow a dark expression crossing her face. Xena breathed in as she moved closer. "Nice to see you're awake." Iona breathed in deeply. "You know I thought it was Phantasos, I was going to ask for a scroll to read its boring in here."

Xena folded her arms eyeing the night sky outside she had wanted to visit Gabrielle but this had been playing on her mind for a long time now. She needed it to be put to rest before she could do anything else she took in a deep breath before speaking. "How long have you been my loyal servant Iona?" Iona winced painfully as she tried to sit up. "I've been your loyal servant ever since you left Rome Empress, after your husband's betrayal."

Xena looked at her for a long moment. "That's a long time and in all that time you've been loyal to me you've never lied to me. You've also protected me from my enemies and done the dirty work which I've never liked but I know is necessary for running this kingdom." She turned meeting the other woman's dark gaze. "So why betray my trust now?" Iona breathed in deeply. "I thought I was doing what was right for the kingdom Empress." Xena shook her head sadly. "No Iona you did all this for yourself, you wanted power the kind Gabrielle has and you were willing to use my dislike of her to obtain it." She felt her teeth grind together. "You very nearly succeeded as well."

She shook her head. "I was so drunk that night when I was entertaining the royals and you knew that you could use my state of mind to manipulate me. Granted I should have sobered up and ignored you but that's my fault to contend with, my other fault was letting you talk me in to parading Gabrielle around like a trophy and letting you cut her open with her sword." She took in a deep breath. "The truth is I'm not mad at you anymore I am deeply disappointed in you though, I expected so much better from you. If we were in Rome you know full well that you'd be flogged for this in full view of your commander, but as it is we aren't in Rome and I've never liked flogging as a punishment I think it does nothing for mural."

She eyed the woman's bandaged arm. "I feel also that you've already received a just punishment despite that I didn't give it to you. As it you'll be in bed for a least two months assuming your cracked ribs don't heal quicker, as for when you'll take hold off a sword again that's to be seen when the time comes. Phantasos said that the break was a clean one so it may not affect your ability once you're back on your feet." She leaned forward. "Let me make one thing very clear this will be the only time I will ever pardon you and if you betray my trust again by lying or manipulating me or try to gain a personal power to accomplish your personal goals, I will see you locked away in the royal prison for a very long time, is that understood?"

Iona took in a deep breath she could tell the Empress wasn't bluffing she never bluffed she knew that all to well. She looked up slightly she was lucky that she'd even been pardoned if it had been anyone else she knew the story would have been very different. "Yes Empress." Xena stepped away from the bed she slowly raised her hand. "Also you're going to tell me right now about Gabrielle's pet the one you had killed." Iona swallowed seeing the anger in the woman's eyes. "It was a Wood Pigeon she brought it from the market the day I brought her back to the palace." Xena narrowed her gaze. "You mean the day you chained her up and had her beaten despite that she had an official note from Chara, am I correct?"

Iona nodded. "Yes Empress." Xena looked at her for a long moment. "You have no right to kill palace pets nor do you have the right to beat up or chain anyone with out my permission, you know this." She folded her arms. "Due to this and your cruel treatment of Gabrielle when you are well enough you'll be spending much more time with Demetrius, he's going to re-educate you in both loyalty and discipline as it seems your time away from the palace has allowed your warriors code of honour to slip somewhat ."

Iona grunted about to speak but stopped as she caught sight of the other woman's the ice cold gaze. She lowered her gaze. "Yes Empress." Xena looked up slightly. "If I'm honest Iona I've known you for a very long time and you've always been very loyal, that is the reason that is the reason that this is your only punishment, I hope that I never find myself in this position again were I have to question your loyalty." She moved towards the door opening it slowly. "I hope you recover from your injuries as well." Iona watched as she left closing the door behind her, she breathed out slowly gods she was lucky that, that had been her only punishment.

She knew full well if she'd been outside the royal palace it would have been a flogging. She hated flogging she'd only ever been flogged once and that was when she'd been a mercenary back in Rome before the Empress had killed her husband for betraying her. It was only five lashes for sleeping on duty but it had been enough for her to never want to go through that kind of pain again. She lay back closing her eyes slightly she had been fortunate that the Empress was kind or she probably have spent her time locked away. What a waste she'd spent most of her time perusing Gabrielle for power only to now find out the truth that she didn't even carry the curse anyway, even she could see how stupid that was now. She closed her eyes fully frankly she didn't want to think about it anymore she just wanted to get out of this room. She was bored of having nothing to do was getting on her nerves. All she wanted now was to focus her mind on getting better and getting the sword back in her hand so she could fight again and feel that she had some purpose in her life.

End of part 36

Silvermoonlight

Merry Christmas everyone I hope you receive all the gifts you've been wanting :)


	37. Under The Moonlit Sky

_UNDER THE MOONLIT SKY_

Phantasos turned the corridor it was late in the afternoon and in truth he knew he should be in bed but he had been up searching for Gabrielle. He was already starting to feel frustrated for a seven foot tall being she really knew how to disappear when it suited her. He guessed that was down to her spending so much time around these corridors at night she probably knew them better than anyone else. He had heard that Thaleia liked to get her dinner then she liked to go out in werewolf form and walk the corridors. The sun had just set which meant she could transform and he was convinced that she was now wandering around somewhere. He'd checked the lions and she wasn't there so she had to be elsewhere, it was just a case of looking harder. He turned another corridor feeling himself breath in as the frustration mounted, what was this was she trying to get lost or something? The servants had said that she had been seen walking this way. He put a hand through his beard trust him to loose a seven foot tall werewolf in the middle of the palace.

"What do you want?"

He felt himself freeze he looked up slowly only to blink in surprise as the golden werewolf came in to view. Gabrielle was literately sitting on the heavy pillar like rafters above the door behind him perfectly balanced on all fours. She'd clearly done this more than once, because she looked perfectly comfortable. Phantasos put his hands together. "It's good to see that your well." Gabrielle narrowed her gaze eyeing him. "Why are you following me around? I don't like people following me around." Phantasos looked up slightly. "I just wanted to talk to you." Gabrielle didn't think as she jumped down feeling her clawed front and back feet slam in to the ground.

She'd been on her way to the school to see Fedora and the children only to realize that the healer was following her which had annoyed her. She'd leapt on to the rafter as she had no intention of letting him follow her around. She felt her gaze narrow as she lowered her ears. "Talk to me about what?" Phantasos breathed in deeply watching as she circled him on all fours. "You stopped coming to our sessions." Gabrielle felt a cold sneer form. "The Empress burnt my contract so what ever obligation I had with you, it's over." Phantasos took in a deep breath. "Yes but I'd still like you to come to our sessions, there's still so much I need to learn from you, I mean you've got horns and their remarkable."

Gabrielle slowly stood up on her hind legs not caring that she towered over him she closed her hand around the wooden griffin in her hand which was for Fedora. "I don't want to come to your sessions I'm not interested in being part of your pet project!" She breathed in deeply. "I'm tired of being poked and prodded by someone who can't even refer to me by my name." Phantasos breathed out sharply. "If I ever called you monster I did not mean it as an insult." Gabrielle eyed him in disgust. "I don't care if you didn't mean it as an insult, the word offends me! My name is not palace monster nor is it the werewolf, my name is Gabrielle!" She raised a clawed hand. "I don't wish to be in the presence of some one who offends me and see me as a thing to write notes about."

Phantasos lowered his gaze sadly. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to call you that I didn't realize that it hurt your feelings so much." Gabrielle narrowed her gaze. "I'm guessing you also didn't realize that when you burnt my finger and put my other hand in ice cold water that it didn't hurt me ether, but believe me when I say it did." She raised her clawed hand opening it before closing it slowly. "My flesh burns and I feel the pain, the fur doesn't make much difference all it does is it gives me more time before I feel the pain."

She felt her teeth grind together as she spoke. "Here's a really interesting fact for you to learn an older stronger werewolf whose been skinned alive can survive it, right up until they turn back in to human." She lowered her hand. "The very healing process that allow them to live becomes there worst enemy, because to fix that much damage it's so painfully that it causes them to go in to shock and die. The thing that keeps them alive is an incredibly powerful heart and there alive for every excruciating second, until their heart stops beating." She stepped back. "They scream so much before they die, it's enough to haunt your dreams and give you nightmares." She breathed in deeply. "I've never suffered that kind of pain but my heart is just like there's given enough pain it will probably stop beating just like yours." She shook her mane. "I don't think you appreciate that fact and that is why I have no interest in your sessions."

Phantasos watched as she slowly walked away he looked up slowly. "I'm sorry I didn't know that." Gabrielle eyed him for a long moment. "There is a lot you don't know Phantasos, I'm more than just a sum of notes which you've written up. I'm a living breathing person, who can die just like you and until you respect me as an equal you and I have nothing to talk about." Phantasos watched as she walked away disappearing in to the darkness, that had not gone the way he had imagined it going at all. It was clear that she didn't trust him and she didn't want to spend time with him due to the way he treated her. He put a ringed finger to his lip.

He wouldn't lie though he had treated her no better than some of the others had in the palace and he'd become very foolish with his experiments. He'd forgotten that she was a living breathing being and had seen her as a creature to try things out on. Clearly things which had really hurt her, even though she had never showed any pain he shook his head as he walked away only to look up sharply as he caught sight of the Empress who was walking towards him, he stopped nodding his head respectfully. "Empress it's a pleasure to see you."

Xena stopped in front of him taking in a deep breath. "Hello Phantasos, have you seen Gabrielle at all? I've been searching for her." Phantasos felt a sad smile form. "She does have a habit of vanishing does she not, I mean you wouldn't think that it'd be possible to loose a person who's as big as she is in her other form at night." Xena looked up slightly. "Yes I know what you mean it's very surprising." Phantasos raised his hand. "I have seen her though she was heading up the corridor." Xena turned eyeing the long corridor. "Thank you Phantasos." Phantasos nodded watching as she walked up the corridor he looked down at the floor. "You're very welcome Empress."

8

Fedora looked at the ten children whose attention was completely on her they were between the ages of four, eight and twelve and sitting on the big cushions in the small hall which was close to the royal gardens. Under the Empress's law boy and girls both had equal schooling and once there schooling was over they could go to an academy of there own choosing. These academies could be anything from combat trainings to politics or athletics for those who wanted to be part of Olympic Games. Men and women were treated with equals rights under the Empress's rules and it had made the Empress very popular among her people. Even she had to confess she now liked having the same equal rights as any man it meant she could pick and choose her own path.

It meant as well that her daughter could marry when she wanted to and she could marry who she wanted to and say no to anyone she didn't want to marry. She breathed in deeply looking at the children when she'd first come to work in the palace she hadn't been the child minder but had worked in the kitchen along with Kalika. Frankly she didn't have fond memories of working with her, Kalika could be very mean spirited and bitter, she put it down to her child hood and the loss of her brother it had left her hate filled and always wanting revenge. When the opportunity had come up for a child minder as the number of children being born inside the palace was increasing she'd taken the position right away.

She was much happier here she got to see her daughter daily and she enjoyed spending time with the children. Very soon she'd have a proper teaching room as the Empress had granted her, her wish she'd seen the builders who had just started working on it. New furniture was already being put in side the room, it was wonderful. As were the new rooms which her and her daughter now slept, these rooms were in the higher level of the palace. The most thrilling thing though was her daughters rise in status she was now Gabrielle's personal maid it was a high ranking position, one of the highest in the palace. Ceto was the only other personal maid of that status and she took care of the Empress. All the other maids in palace didn't remain with the palace guests and they were switched and changed constantly.

She'd always felt that Thaleia deserved to be more than a cleaner but convincing her daughter of this had always been hard. Thaleia had just got used to the idea that a cleaner was all she was destine to be. Her becoming friends with Gabrielle had been such a wonderful thing it had made her happier and given her a new lease of life as well as a new perspective. She put her hands together as she looked at the children as she closed the scroll in her hands. "So what did you think of the story?" An older boy put his hand up at the back, she smiled turning to him. "Yes Titus?" The young boy breathed in before speaking. "If Aphrodite knew that her son Cupid would turn in to a monster when he gets jealous why let him fall in love in the first place? I mean it just seems kind of stupid."

Fedora eased up her hand. "That's a very good question Titus in life we can't choose who we love it just happens. I think this story is about the risks involved, Cupid couldn't stop loving Psyche or being jealous of Jason, he loved Psyche despite that he knew it would turn him in to a monster if he became jealous." He watched as a young girl put her hand up. "Yes Neola?" The young girl looked up slightly. "Doesn't that make love dangerous though? I mean Cupid was going to kill Jason and it was all because of jealously." Fedora raised her hand. "Love is a very powerful thing it can also be dangerous yes, I'm sure you remember the story of Achilles and Helen, they caused a twenty year war all for their love which in the end destroyed Crete's great city."

Titus folded his arms. "If love is so dangerous why do adults bother?" Fedora put her hands behind her back. "Now that's the million dinar question Titus and I think people can do great things through love, they can accomplish wonders, so they take these risks no matter what, because ultimately they want to be happy." Neola raised her hand again. "But if say Cupid had never become human again Psyche wouldn't have loved him, I mean who can love an ugly beast?" Fedora shook her head. "Neola people should never be judged by how they appear, if it had turned out that way Psyche may have very well loved him, because love is something that goes beyond appearance it's a deep feeling from the heart."

She paused before speaking. "It is also unfair to judge any being based on appearance, monsters and beasts should never give these titles if they have feelings and can feel pain like the rest of us. For them to feel makes them just like us and they should be treated as equals. A true monster is one who kills for fun or does great evils and they can look just like any of you, always keep that in mind." She looked up slightly. "The great forging God Hephaestus is married to the beautiful goddess of love Aphrodite and there's also Proteus who is so called an ugly god but who has an extremely kind heart." Titus sat up slightly. "I heard that we have some one like that in the palace my dad was talking about her she's like us but she can turn in to a walking wolf at night and she's got this scar on her eye in both forms."

Kaia turned on her cushion. "I've seen her she's called Gabrielle." Neola eyed the smaller girl. "Yeah right you saw her she only comes out at night your mother would never let you stay up that late." Fedora smiled looking up. "No Kaia is telling the truth we both met her and she's a very nice person, she just looks very different from any of us in her other form." She turned watching as a familiar figure appeared near by she could tell instantly who it was as the shimmer of golden fur hit the fire light. She felt her self breath in as she watched Gabrielle half stand looking slightly nervous as she flicked her tail as if waiting for an invitation. She was so glad that she was here she'd been so much wanting for the children to see her. She turned back to them. "Yes and I have a surprise for you all."

She turned towards the doorway. "Gabrielle is here, I invited her here tonight to see you all." She turned seeing the surprise in the green eyes which darted. "Why don't you come in Gabrielle and say hello to the children?" Gabrielle stood still for a moment before taking in a deep breath she should have seen this coming. Truly this wasn't the first time she'd been around lots of children it was just they were normally werewolf children and they'd always just carried on with there lives paying no interest to her. She walked in slowly going down on all fours in to the lit room watching as their expressions changed to shock and awe, they'd probably never seen a werewolf before apart from in pictures. She came to a stop easing herself half way up on to her hind legs keeping her head low, she knew at full height she'd tower over these children. She eased up both ears hearing the silence only for it to be broken as Kaia got up slowly walking towards her stopping at her one of large feet before looking up giving her a smile. "Your different you've got those things on your head now."

Gabrielle lowered herself down in to a sitting position eyeing the tiny girl before speaking in a soft and gentle tone. "Yes I have, there called horns do you like them?" Kaia moved forward putting both her hands on her big clawed hand. "There odd." Fedora stepped closer to Gabrielle. "Gabrielle is a werewolf she's a very special one she has antlers, it very rare apparently only one werewolf ever grows these horns at a time." Xena walked up the corridor she could hear Fedora talking in the room she stepped closer remaining in the shadows as she came up to the door looking in side, catching sight of Gabrielle who was seated in front of the children who were all moving closer to her following Kaia's example. She kept perfectly still she knew it was wrong to eves drop but she couldn't help herself her curiosity was getting the better of her.

Titus looked up at Gabrielle. "So you're a girl werewolf?" Gabrielle looked up slightly as she eased up the griffin carving placing it gently in Fedora's hands ignoring her surprise before turning to the young boy. "Yes I am." Neola looked at Gabrielle. "How can you tell?" Gabrielle smiled at Kaia who still had her hands on her clawed fingers. "Because we aren't very different from you, its just all covered in fur." Titus stood up now even more fascinated. "My dad says that you…I mean other werewolves eat people." Gabrielle moved her tail letting Kaia take hold of it. "Personally I don't like werewolves who hurt people in that way, I think its wrong." Neola folded her arms. "But their like you." Gabrielle looked up shaking her head. "No there nothing like me, I wouldn't hurt any of you because to me that would make me a very bad person, but those bad werewolves take the view that humans like you are just things and to hurt you would be perfectly okay."

Titus sat down in front of her he moved out his hand running it down her large clawed hand before looking up. "Are all werewolves bad?" Gabrielle shook her head sadly. "No not all werewolves are bad, there just like people some are unkind and some are nice it's just you don't get to hear much about the kind ones." Neola eyed the scar on Gabrielle's eye. "I heard the head cook say that you got that scar on your face because you deserved it." Fedora turned sharply eyeing the young girl. "Neola that's very rude." Gabrielle raised her clawed hand slightly before turning to the young girl. "No you're not wrong I did get this scar because I did something foolish." She leaned closer speaking in a calm voice. "I was four or five years older than you and I stood up trying to be brave and I was given this scar as punishment. I've carried it all my life and when I look at it, it reminds me that if you do something brave there may be consequences." Neola lowered her head in deep though before looking up. "If you can get scars, why do some thing brave?"

Gabrielle looked up slightly. "Because doing the right thing is important to me and it makes me feel better knowing that I tried." Titus moved his hand touching one of the velvet covered horns he watched as the other children got closer no longer seeing any danger as they began to touch Gabrielle's fur with a deep curiosity. "Why do you have horns were you born with them?" Gabrielle watched as he stepped back. "No I wasn't born with them, it's difficult to explain." She lowered her gaze looking at the floor before looking up at the young boy. "There was a werewolf called Eleutherios who had huge grey antlers, they weren't covered in velvet like mine the velvet was gone and they had points but he was very old even when I was young."

She paused seeing that she all the children's undivided attention. "One day Eleutherios died." Titus looked up slightly. "Was he sick?" Gabrielle breathed in deeply. "No he was just old, he'd lived a long time and after his death the werewolves mourned his passing for a long time. I had been away and I came back home and then one day I woke up and horns were growing out of my head and I become the next werewolf with horns." Neola sat up. "Were you related to him? Is that how you got the horns?" Gabrielle shook her head. "No we weren't related, you see these horns on my head any werewolf can get them. They say a higher power picks the next werewolf and that he or she has these horns for the rest of their life." She shook her mane. "So you see I had no choice I was just picked."

Titus raised his hands. "Why did they pick you?" Gabrielle took in a deep breath. "I have no idea why I was picked, I'm still wondering that myself." Neola looked up. "Your horns are still covered in velvet how come the points haven't come through?" Gabrielle lowered her gaze sadly. "The werewolves say that the horned werewolves, antler points only come through when they find themselves." Titus put a hand on his chest watching as Kaia sat herself down next to Gabrielle's leg enjoying the warm fur. "What do they mean be find themselves?" Gabrielle looked at him for a long moment. "I don't really know what that means I'm still trying to work out." Fedora moved closer. "You know children Gabrielle might be tired we should let her go and sleep." She ignored the groans of annoyance from the children. "Look she has to sleep and you can all see her again soon."

She watched as the smiles appeared she watched as Gabrielle stood up gently picking up Kaia handing her to her she took the little girl in to her arms meeting the uncertain forest green eyes. "I do hope you'll come again." Gabrielle paused before nodding her head. "I'll try." Fedora eyed the carved griffin. "The carved griffin is beautiful, who is it for?" Gabrielle looked up slightly. "It's for you, it's a gift for the skirt you made for me." Fedora eyed the carving griffin for a long moment. "It's so beautiful thank you so much." She turned to the children. "Say good bye to Gabrielle children." Xena watched as Gabrielle nodded before going out of the room on all fours passing her by as the children said there good byes to her. Gods this was such a shock she was so kind hearted with children. It was like in their presence she was a whole different person she was so soft and gentle as far as she knew Gabrielle never let any one touch her fur in werewolf form from what she'd heard, yet she let the children do it without any resistance.

She stepped out of the shadows following her as she walked up the hall way on all fours deep in her own thoughts. She watched as she stopped suddenly her ears pricking up as she turned to face her forest green eyes becoming unreadable as she spoke in the same calm voice which had no anger. "Good afternoon Xena." Xena moved forward putting both hands behind her back. "Hello Gabrielle." She paused before speaking. "I'm sorry I was trying to find you, I had no idea that Fedora had asked for you to see the children." Gabrielle looked up slightly. "I made a promise to her I didn't wish to break it." Xena raised an eyebrow as she folded her arms stepping closer to her. "You're very good with children."

Gabrielle looked down suddenly feeling uncertain of her self clearly the older woman had been watching at her. "I just didn't want them to be afraid of me." Xena looked at her for a long moment clearly Gabrielle didn't like being caught showing soft emotions as she was now trying to make it seem as though she was just being soft out of necessity. "There's nothing wrong with being good with children." Gabrielle lowered her ears she couldn't help but find this a little strange it was more the look of the other woman's face she was smiling openly at her. She took in a deep breath. "I would never harm a child it goes against everything I believe in." Xena felt her smile widen as she moved a little closer. "I think it's nice that you think that way it's a very noble quality."

She watched as the green eyes looked at her the uncertain emotions playing across them she eased up a hand as she spoke. "You'll make a wonderful mother someday." Gabrielle felt the pain wrench at her heart she felt herself tense as she lowered her gaze sadly looking at the ground trying to keep the pain out of her voice as she spoke. "Goodnight Xena." Xena looked up sharply as she turned walking away from her on all fours vanishing from site, what had just happened? One moment everything had been fine and then the next she'd seen the pain in the forest green eyes it had been so profound. She put a hand on her face feeling her smile fade away maybe in her ignorance she'd said something rude or hurtful maybe like her Gabrielle also had problems with conception.

End of part 37

Silvermoonlight

In this universe I wanted to make it than even myths are different, though a few are the same some are completely turned on their head. Hercules was not born in this universe as the gods do not interferer openly in the mortal world. Saying that though they do show themselves from time to time but it's much more subtle like in dreams, visions and whispers, they do not heal mortal's ether.


	38. Absolution And Dissolution

_ABSOLUTION AND DISSOLUTION_

How strange it is that I find myself looking at Gabrielle's door the one that separates our rooms, I feel bad for last night I must have really hurt her feelings. I've not seen her look so hurt since the time I paraded her around in front of the royals some time back. Now that I think about it, it never occurred to me to ask about werewolf children. She said there were werewolf children before but I never bothered to ask if those who get turned can produce children. Maybe they can't or maybe Gabrielle like me has problems with conception. I've had problems with conception for years it seems no matter what I do or what remedies I try it does nothing.

I've even brought in a gladiator to have sex with me and still nothing works, it's deeply frustrating. The gods have clearly cursed me in that respect it's not public yet but I always fear it may be become public and then I know I'll be in trouble. As any of my enemies will see it as my weakness that I can't conceive and as soon as I get older they'll attack me for both my land and my throne. I am the first Empress of Greece the first true ruler in a sense and in becoming the first I have inevitably paved the way for an Emperor or Empress from my blood line to follow in my steps and seat my throne. I realize now why powerful people in Rome have been murdered by there own loyal subjects, the need for power can be very additive to some and there are those who will do anything to gain it.

It is no different for those at the very top, though I confess in Rome I was never the one who they wanted to kill it was always Julius Caesar as he was the Emperor, I was just his wife regardless of my skills and how popular I was among his people. Although he betrayed me I've come to understand why on those many nights when we were alone together why he talked so much about the snakes behind every door. He always referred to assassins as snakes and I can see why, he said that assassins can get very close and you don't even see them. Just as you don't see a snake when it's close to your feet and you look down to late and it strikes. It can be hard and you get moments where you're trying to see them but you can't yet you know they are there. That is in essence the price you pay of being a leader as there will always be those who seek to destroy all you've worked so hard to achieve.

Xena put down her quill as she finished writing the first section of the scroll which would end of the werewolf hunting law permanently as well as give werewolves equal rights. She took a long drink from her goblet finishing the warm green tea she eyed her empty breakfast plate as she got up walking over to the door which separated her room and Gabrielle's. She breathed in knocking on the door waiting for a reply, she was about to knock again only to stop as the door was opened by Thaleia who gave her a wide smile as she spoke. "Good morning Empress." Thaleia stepped back as the taller woman walked in to the room, she closed the door behind her then walked over picking up Gabrielle's dirty clothing which needed cleaning.

She looked up slightly. "How can I help you?" Xena looked up slightly. "Is Gabrielle around?" Thaleia felt her smile widen. "Yes she's in her workshop I think she's working on a new project, she was up before I came in." Xena nodded as she moved towards the closed door to Gabrielle's work room. "Thank you Thaleia." Thaleia smiled as she opened the door which led to the hall. "You're welcome Empress." Xena watched as she closed the door behind her, she walked up to Gabrielle workshop door tapping gently on it with her fist. "Gabrielle?"

"Come in."

Xena slowly opened the door watching as the blonde haired woman came in to view she was leaning over her desk sketching a vivid image she had her pipe in her mouth and was focused on her task. Xena moved a step closer. "What are you making?" Gabrielle eyed the intricate sketch of Ouroboros which would be a wooden symbol which would go outside on her door. She'd made one like it back in the Grand City but she'd never been happy with it and had always wanted to improve on it and make it bigger and more deeply detailed. She breathed out the smoke from her pipe. "It's a symbol of my goddess I want it to go on my rooms outside door." Xena looked at the beautiful sketch she could see the sketches for the griffin carvings lying close by. "It looks fascinating."

Gabrielle eyed her design. "It needs work." Xena raised an eyebrow walking over to her desk so she was behind the younger woman's chair eyeing the sketch she could see measurements and groves for the three wooden sections which would slot together. "How so it looks perfect to me?" Gabrielle eyed the head piece. "The head needs to be in two sections one just won't work." Xena leaned closer in truth she didn't know much about carpentry but Gabrielle clearly did. She breathed in feeling the need to change the subject as she stood up fully. "I'm sorry about what I said last night about you being a mother I meant no offence to you." Gabrielle put down her drawing quill as she looked up. "I wasn't offended."

Xena eased up a hand. "But you looked hurt." Gabrielle breathed in her pipe. "Look you didn't offend me Xena, I was just tired." Xena looked at her for a long moment. "Can human's who have become werewolves have children?" Gabrielle breathed out the smoke from her pipe. "Yes." Xena put her hands together. "So you can have children?" Gabrielle looked at the taller woman for a long moment. "Yes I can." Xena watched as she breathed in her pipe hearing the silence fill the air. She look in a deep breath before speaking again as her curiosity got the better of her. "Can humans have children with werewolves I'm asking because you never said anything regarding the subject?"

Gabrielle breathed out the smoke from her pipe. "Oh they can in fact I even met one who liked a human man a lot, so much so that she got her ears ripped for it. Her name was Iris, unlike me the Imperial Council had made her a builder." Xena slowly sat herself down on the chair opposite pulling it up so she was close to Gabrielle. "I had no idea that the Imperial Council altered the lives of people so much." Gabrielle eased the pipe out of her mouth as she turned her chair around to face the other woman. She breathed out the smoke before turning to meet her light blue gaze. "Yes they do but when I met Iris at the time I had no idea how much control they had, I was young and new to the Grand City, to me my new life was just starting."

8

Gabrielle walked up the long corridor adjusting her armour she had been here three weeks now and she still couldn't get used to the adjustable bronze plating. Her leather armour had never had any adjusting parts she'd had, had to take it off to transform. While this on the other hand adjusted to fit her chest area when fully transformed. It also meant that she could keep her swords on her waist in her werewolf form rather than having to hide them. She'd been given a bigger room with much more space she was now allowed to have nice things like bronze tankards and she had much more free time than before. She could amuse herself by going to the market and do shopping the Grand City was massive compared to the one she'd trained in. It was ten levels deep and it was apparently the oldest off all the werewolf cities, it had been built after the death of King Lycaon who the first Horn Hind had killed in battle or at least that's what the scrolls said. Having off duty time allowed her to spend time in the library. During her time in the other city she'd been taught to read the werewolf language which was a very complicated form of Greek.

It had the same amount of letter as the Thracian dialect but the writing of each letter was very different, as was the sound when spoken. It had taken her five months back in the old city to pick it as she struggled with how it was spoken she'd had less trouble with writing it. This written language was never shared with humans to do so was a crime punishable by death. The Imperial Council believed that the language had to be protected at all costs. She breathed in tapping her clawed foot on the floor as she went through the night market the city had one market during the day as well for those on the day shift, her shift was now over and she just wanted to get back to her living space.

So far she'd done nothing but guard and petrol the forest above with seven others from her unit making sure that no one found the city. If they got to close she had to kill them if they were warriors and scare them away if they were not warriors. Damokles was happy with her process and that was all that mattered at the end of the day, in her view he was a thoughtful and respectable man and she liked his company. He was her commander though and she preferred to keep herself she herself though she wouldn't lie he was attractive, but then so were a lot of people here. There was a lot of choice when it came to men and women, though frankly since being here she hadn't really been in the mood for sleeping with people unlike the other recruits. It had been a leaning experience in the other city and had helped her comes to terms with her sexuality and confirmed that she liked both genders, but now she wanted something more than sex.

Maybe a friendship in part she shook her head only to stop as she caught sight of a young female werewolf sitting on the flat stone which was in the centre of the market, it was used for punishments like floggings and ear tearing. A werewolf's ears if ripped took years to heal it was like a weak point and having your ears torn was to show that you had broken the rules in a very serious way. The werewolf was the same age as her with a brown fur and a long mane as well as blue eyes. She stepped closer seeing the chains on her clawed hands and feet, she looked around her seeing very few people. She breathed in instantly catching sight of the brown torn ears, the sea blue eyes turned to look at her as the werewolf spoke the panic in her voice. "Please don't hurt me they've already beaten me once and my ears won't stop stinging."

Gabrielle leaned down sitting in front of her on all fours. "I'm not going to beat you." She paused seeing the blood stains on her ears, which meant she'd been punished today. "What did you do?" The brown werewolf smiled sadly. "I slept with a human…I should be dead, but you see they wanted to keep me alive and chained up here for the next fours days as an example to others. Instead of death they ripped my ears so I'll carry my shame." Gabrielle felt the confusion take over. "Whose they?" The brown werewolf turned sharply. "The Imperial Council the bastards who make the rules around here, I wasn't born werewolf I guess it's the price I've paid. You know before I came here I had a family and those werewolves came and they killed all of them, then they bit me and made me part of there worker class, I have to move stone and spread cement on walls."

Gabrielle breathed in sharply lowering her ears. "Rules are there for a reason and you broke them." The werewolf sneered at her in disgust. "Your so naïve you are not a guest here, you're a prisoner. You do as they tell you even if it's wrong. I personally like sleeping with humans, it my personal choice and I've been punished for it." She narrowed her gaze. "One day you'll wake up and see that, you'll realize that you've never been given a single choice in your life. Every choice in your life has been plotted out for you on a scroll because you weren't born a werewolf like them and you have no control over your own destiny." Gabrielle eased up a clawed hand. "What's your name?" The werewolf looked up slowly. "Iris, what's yours?" Gabrielle breathed in deeply. "Gabrielle." Iris felt a smile form despite the pain she was in. "Your Potidaean aren't you?" Gabrielle blinked in surprise. "Yes I am, how did in you know that?" Iris looked up slightly. "You Potidaean's can never pronounce the h and s when you speak in werewolf tongue, you always heighten both letters."

"Get away from her!"

Gabrielle turned only to feel the force as a clawed hand impacted with her face she felt the ground as hit it hard on her back. She ignored the blood as it ran down her snout as she looked up at the huge heavily muscled werewolf who was a high ranking warrior. His clawed foot came down hard slamming in to her chest plate forcing her in to the ground hard as his angry voice hit the air. "You don't talk to those convicted of doing sinful acts against the Imperial Council!" His huge jaws grinded together. "Do you understand little pup!" Gabrielle felt the pain as he pulled his clawed foot off her chest. She rose slowly and painfully to her feet feeling the cold blood as it ran down her nose as she spoke trying to hide her contempt. "Yes sir." The werewolf eyed her in disgust as he shook his grey mane. "Get out of here now, before I break your legs!"

Gabrielle moved away meeting Iris gaze for a second, which felt like a long second as a deep understanding passed between them. She knew the world was unfair there was no denying that but she didn't believe in being brutal to others for the sake of it. The very reason she had the permanent scar on her right eye was because of some one else's brutality. Iris having her ears torn was clearly just the same so they were no real different between them. She went down on all fours moving away slowly maybe there was something to what Iris had said, may be she was trapped here, but she wouldn't lie she liked it here it was better than the last city she'd lived in.

8

Xena sat still taking in everything the younger woman had said it was clear to her now that the Imperial Council were very cruel to werewolves, who had been humans. She didn't even know this woman called Iris and yet she could understand her suffering, it seemed that werewolves couldn't be in love with human because it could cost them there lives or bring about ear ripping to show there shame. Gabrielle had told her this before but she hadn't really been listening. She'd only really been interested in the facts and she'd ignored the fact that Gabrielle had stated her dislike for the Imperial Council. She looked up slightly. "The Imperial Council sound like Conquerors for treating there people this way." Gabrielle put her pipe back in to her mouth. "That wouldn't be far from the truth."

She lowered her gaze. "I was still a teenager though and a no body among my race I didn't question their methods till I was older. I was a warrior first before anything else and that was all I really cared about, despite that I saw truth in Iris's words." She breathed out the smoke. "It was just easier for me to say that it was better place to live since I'd lived in a small place in the last city." Xena felt her heart knot painfully she had used those very same words to insult the younger woman not long ago and now it just seemed that she had picked them up and excepted them as if they were the truth. "I didn't mean those words when I called you a no body, that was wrong off me and I know that now so please don't take on my words as if they are truth."

Gabrielle narrowed her gaze. "You misunderstand Xena, I'm saying this because its only my antlers that make me somebody, with out them I'm just like the hundreds of other half blood werewolves out there." Xena took in a deep breath. "You know I made the mistake of treating you just like you were like every other werewolf out there." Gabrielle breathed in her pipe. "How was it mistake?" She breathed out the smoke. "It's not like you had a good example to go by, I'm sure the werewolves you saw in Roman dog fights were less than pleasant." Xena lowered her gaze to the floor. "I had no excuse I should have looked beyond appearances."

Gabrielle ran her fingers over the sketches ink which was now dry. "We all misjudge the way things appear at one time or another." Xena looked at her for a long moment there was simple truth in that statement she put a hand through her hair before looking up. "Clearly it would seem that way since you've taught Phrixus your language despite that's its forbidden and a crime punishable by death." Gabrielle eyed the floor for a long moment. "I'm part of a dying race I wouldn't want the last legacy of my race to never be read by anyone. Yes the Imperial Council will probably loath me and want me dead for exposing that secret, but I don't really care." She breathed in her pipe. "That scroll is a testament to our history everyone should know how great the Hinds before me were."

Xena stood up putting her chair to one side. "Why do you say before you?" Gabrielle breathed out the dark smoke watching as it drifted through the air. "I have no delusions about my leadership, out of all of the Hinds I'm the weakest, they fought great wars shook foundations and built cities, I've done nothing to prove my worth as a Hind, my horns are still covered in velvet which proves that I'm not worthy of my place." Xena looked at the younger woman who didn't look up to meet her gaze. Gods it was so sad here stood a king among werewolves and yet this woman who was king didn't have any faith her ability as a leader she saw herself as weak. "Have you considered that perhaps you're waiting for something, a great moment of change?" Gabrielle looked up slightly. "I don't believe in great moments of change."

Xena was about to say something only to stop as Ceto walked in to the room her personal maid looked up slightly. "My deepest apologises Empress but Demetrius is waiting for you in your study he wishes to speak to you regarding one of the trade agreements as there's been an issue." Xena took in a deep breath gods she hated it when this kind of thing happened. She turned back to Gabrielle. "How's about we both talk tonight in the royal gardens?" Gabrielle eased up her quill looking at it for a moment as if thinking it through before her uncertain voice hit the air. "I'll see you in the garden then." Xena smiled at her only to see that the younger woman gave her no smile in return instead she just nodded before going back to her sketching as she walked out of her workshop.

She walked through the inner door then closed it behind her realizing something for the first time, not once since Gabrielle had been here, had she ever seen her genuinely smile, not in human form or even in her werewolf form. The only smile she ever seen her make was a melancholy one and she had this wide tooth grin but it was normally followed by her being sarcastic or making a cold remark. She didn't laugh ether at jokes she was completely cold to them which only brought up more questions in her mind, what did Gabrielle find funny, did anything make her laugh? Did she even know how to laugh like everyone else anymore? She looked up as Demetrius entered her study some how she felt like she had a new purpose which mattered to her she just wanted to see Gabrielle smile or even laugh in her company.

The younger woman always seemed so down with in herself and now she really wanted to fix that not for herself but for Gabrielle. It didn't seem right that someone who was younger than her should be this way. It seemed that among all the people in palace Gabrielle was the most emotionally withdrawn and most depressed, in her mind that didn't seem right or fair ether, she should happy just like everyone else.

End of part 38

Silvermoonlight

Happy New Year everyone hope you had a great Christmas and Santa gave you all the gifts you wanted


	39. Gleaming Silver Serenity

_GLEAMING SILVER SERENITY_

Xena breathed in deeply walking through the gardens it was dusk and the sun was setting in the far distance. She eyed the scroll in her hand clearly there was a problem with the northern trading route though the explanation sounded insane. If this scroll was to be believed one of the trading roads had just collapsed. Part of a cobble road outside Thessaly had fallen inwards along with half the ground creating a huge gapping pit. She'd heard of this happening by the ocean along cliff walls but never in a central city. Trading merchants had to take a longer route to get in to the city and a bridge would now need to be built over the gapping pit which could properly be turned in to a lake.

She slowly rolled the scroll up she really wasn't in the mood for things like this right now. She turned catching sight of Gabrielle who was in werewolf form which surprised her. She was lying on her favourite lion statue looking out at the sky. It was strange to see her in this form now she had to confess. She only ever saw her this way late at night, the red light of the setting suns rays were bouncing off her fur lighting it up in a truly magnificent way causing the golden mane to gleam. The darkness was filling the fly above her it was that moment between the light darkness and light, the only time they were ever joined before one faded from the world and the other took over.

She eyed Gabrielle for a long moment she could see the horns which were now much bigger and had more sections all of which were still covered with thick brown velvet. The horns really did resemble a stags though, but not a mature stag more a young stag as they didn't have large heavy sections or any points. She moved towards her watching as she turned to face her, her green eyes catching the fading red sunlight for an instant causing a shimmer of lighter greens to appear in them as she spoke calmly. "Hello Xena." Xena felt a smile form. "Hello Gabrielle." Gabrielle shook her mane that was the first time Xena had used her name.

She wouldn't lie she hadn't wanted to hear it on her lips, but now she'd said it just felt right and she felt no need to comment on the fact that she'd forced her to use the title Horn Hind. Frankly they'd come to an understanding in these past few days and she really didn't want to stir up old emotions between them. Xena eyed the setting sun before turning back to her. "I had no idea you could transform at this hour I thought it was only at night." Gabrielle eased herself up in to a sitting position so she was looking down at her. "I can only transform as the suns setting and the darkness is drawing in on everything."

Xena lowered her gaze. "There's something I've been meaning to ask you." Gabrielle shifted slightly. "What's that?" Xena gaze drifted to the bone pendant around the thick furry neck. "I asked you this a long time ago, but you never got around to giving me an answer, so I wanted to ask you now, why do you worship the goddess Ouroboros?" Gabrielle raised a clawed hand. "Because I saw the shattering of the silver light." Xena blinked feeling the confusion take over. "What do mean by that, I don't understand?" Gabrielle slowly met the dark haired woman's confused gaze. "Shattering of the silver light is an ancient werewolf phase which isn't used much anymore, it means you've seen something incredible which you can't comprehend and have difficulty putting in to words."

She carried on staring in to other the woman's eyes intensely looking for any change. "I saw Ouroboros she appeared to me and from that day on I've always worshipped her." Xena looked up slowly. "I remember you saying that you threw away your craving of Aphrodite because you believed she'd abounded you." Gabrielle narrowed her gaze feeling her teeth grind together as she spoke unable to keep the anger out of her tone. "She did abandon me, I worshipped her for half my life but she didn't come to my aid when I got turned in to werewolf, she left me to rot." Xena raised her hands. "Please understand that I'm not against who you worship, just because I worship the Greek gods I would not expect anyone else to do so and I don't think any less of you for worshipping a different god to me."

She watched as Gabrielle lay back down on the marble lion so she was facing her, the anger vanishing from her eyes. "I'm just fascinated by the fact that you worship a goddess who very few people worship anymore and you saw her, do you know how unheard off that is? Even the Greek gods don't show themselves to mortals and yet this goddess revealed herself to you." Gabrielle put her head on her clawed hand. "Would you like me to tell you how I got this pendent?" Xena moved a step closer. "Yes I would very much like to hear about what happened." Gabrielle looked at her for a long moment somehow she hadn't expected the other woman to be this interested, she'd assumed that she'd have no interest once she'd said that she'd seen her goddess face to face.

She took in a deep breath she couldn't really back out of this conversation now she tapped her clawed fingers on the statues marble Xena's interest also seemed genuine. She didn't really tell people this story of what had happened that day mostly because she fully expected them to laugh at her or call her a liar as it was a very unbelievable moment in her life she looked up at the other woman speaking in a calm tone. "I was guarding the Grand City, it was just a routine mission nothing out of the normal."

8

Gabrielle pushed her clawed foot in to the human warrior's back harder hearing the cracking of his spine she lowered her ears ignoring his screaming. She could taste blood in her mouth, she'd never liked the taste of human blood it was vile. She turned spitting it out of her mouth as she leaned down grabbing him by the hair as she put her clawed hand under his neck. She closed her eyes for a spilt second then yanked hearing the violent crack as his neck broke killing him instantly. She hated the idea of playing with her opponent she'd never liked it, as far as she was concerned this was not her dinner, she'd lived in the wilderness she knew the difference. Unlike the others who seemed to just torment humans by tearing off their limbs or ripping out there insides while they were still breathing.

Her nineteenth birthday had passed her by uneventfully, not that she really cared anymore how old she was the time when she celebrated with her family around the table was long gone. It felt like a distant life which someone else had lived and not her, she breathed in deeply ignoring the screaming behind her as three men were torn limb from limp by the others. The only one who seemed to do what she did when she killed was Damokles his kills were very quick and clean. She breathed in deeply she'd realized the truth after finally seeing him in werewolf some months back, he was the one who had bitten her all that time ago, he recognised the huge black muscles and piecing blue eyes.

He had turned her in to this, but at this moment in time she felt truly conflicted, he had saved her from a fate worse than death, yet he'd forced her in to this life which she couldn't escape from. She wanted to hate him but at the same time she wanted thank him for sparing her indignity of become a slave. She stepped away from the dead body ignoring the others as she kept on ears up listening to night sounds of the forest. She wouldn't lie Damokles did tend to speak to her now and again when she was alone it was never personal chat but more formal and about her weapons and training. He didn't do that to the others in the unit, she didn't understand why he spoke to her this way she was well bellow his rank.

Saying that though he made a lot of effort when it came to his unit, he liked to get the others around a camp fire and have them celebrate when they did well, though she didn't like to join in. She didn't care for swilling down alcohol until the sun light hours. Alcohol did nothing for her it didn't even make her happy it never had it just made her think about things she'd rather forgot. She kicked the dirt with her clawed foot, come to think off it very little made her happy. She still had no friends here, though she did see the woman Iris in her off shifts now and again in both human and werewolf form when she wasn't working. They weren't friends as such but they had an understanding and talked to each other now and again. She took in a deep breath putting her bloody clawed hands on her bronze plate why did life just feel like an uphill struggle right now? She stopped as she caught sight of something lying in among one of the fallen warriors body parts. She walked over to it picking up carefully using on clawed thumb to wipe the blood away it was a pendent made of bone, with some kind of dragon eating its tail.

Clearly it had been stolen by the illegal slave traders who had made the serious mistake of stepping on to this land. She raised it up to the moonlight looking at it, only to freeze as a weird sensation went though her body it was like an intense vibration which felt like it was heating up her arm. She blinked trying to concentrate only to find it impossible as the feeling became stronger. She watched in shock as the world around her turned to darkness and the sound vanished. Two glowing green eyes opened in the darkness, she watched as silver plaited scales appeared as the huge dragons head loomed over her. It had two wide horns which were spit sectioned a huge mouth opened its massive teeth showing as the long ears pulled back. She couldn't see anything else the shadows hid it all apart from some of the long neck which had a huge silver and white mane of fur which went down from the top of the head stopping at the neck. The huge wolf like nostrils breathed in as the snake like tongue moved in the mouth. The glowing light green eyes narrowed as a godly female voice hit the air. "_You call up on the goddess Ouroboros_."

Gabrielle looked around her in confusion before turning back to the huge face realizing for the first time that she was in her human form and her hands were clear of blood and she was in her normal human armour with it leather skirt. "Are you going to kill me_?" _Ouroboros felt a smile form. "_No child, I am here to give you an absolution, you believe the Greek gods cursed you and I agree they did curse you unfairly. You are a dreaming seer and you can be so much more than what you are now." _Her long red tongue flicked out. "_Always keep my pendent and I will bring you a great destiny greater than the goddess Aphrodite_ _would ever give to you. I'll ensure that your name is talked about for eons among your race."_ Gabrielle narrowed her gaze she was truly talking to a goddess in every sense, she swallowed. "What's in it for you?"

The dragoness laughed slightly as she moved her head. "_Clever Gabrielle, do you know that I went through a lot of trouble to get my true godly pendent to you, there are many copies but the one your holding is the true one, the one which talks to mortals. The last user who you killed didn't use it well he had no honour and squandered my help._" Her huge neck turned_. "You on the other hand do not squander your life, you are no slave trader you're a true warrior of honour who has a permanent scar to show her suffering. The Greek gods believe my time is over and I loath that notion. I'm older than them, I refuse to die out or fade away, I need someone to help me find a way back in to the minds and hearts of mortals."_

She moved her huge head closer until she was within inches of the little mortals face. "_You've lost everything your friends, your family, your humanity, even your name has now been deemed as dead in the mortal records_._ I know what it's like Gabrielle it is lonely in the shadows but if you help me I'll ensure that you find everything you desire I'll make it so the Greek gods will wish you'd been one of their worshippers." _The light green eyes widen_. "Put on my pendent when you awaken and become my eyes in the mortal world as I drive you soul to greatness, or drop my pendent and crawl back in to the darkness forever." _Gabrielle blinked only to hear the sound rush back to her ears she looked around her realizing that everything was back to normal and she was holding the pendent in her bloody clawed hand.

She watched in surprise as the leather cord in her clawed fingers extended becoming long enough to fit over her head in werewolf form. She closed her eyes taking in deep breath before opening them again as she raised the pendent higher admiring its bone crafted symbol. She slowly eased it over her neck ignoring the others who were to preoccupied with looking through the slave traders things. She watched as the symbol came to rest on her chest feeling a warm sensation go through body, she wouldn't fade away in to the darkness. She'd do as Ouroboros willed no god had ever come to her aid before or even cared for her suffering. She lowered her ears shaking her mane getting down on all fours as she moved away from the others disinterested in glorified actions to find something of worth.

"Gabrielle are you okay?"

She turned sharply seeing that Damokles was coming towards her the concern in his face she stood up slowly on her hind legs. "I'm fine I'm just tired it's been a long night." Damokles raised his clawed hand. "You don't want anything from the raider's possessions? You know they have ladies jewellery in there and nice clothing for women." Gabrielle shook her turning to meet his light blue gaze. "There's nothing of value in there that I want Damokles." Damokles watched as she walked past. "It's very noble that you'd be so honourable and only take a pendent, others wouldn't do that." Gabrielle breathed in deeply as she carried on walking away from him. "I want everything I own to brought not stolen." Damokles blinked eyeing her. "But you didn't buy that pendent." Gabrielle felt a smile form. "Everything has a price and sometimes it's not paid off in dinars."

8

Gabrielle turned meeting Xena's gaze the dark haired woman's face remained serious much to her surprise. Somehow she'd expected the other woman to laugh or see this as one big joke. Xena lowered her gaze looking at the floor as a thought crossed her mind. "I've never heard of anyone experiencing that before, you are truly fortunate." Gabrielle took in a deep breath. "Fortunate or cursed not really sure which, so far I've for filled nothing which my goddess said I'd accomplish." Xena looked up slightly. "Is this another reason why you feel that you're not the greatest of the Horn Hinds?" Gabrielle eased up her head. "Yes its one of the reasons."

She tapped her clawed fingers on the marble stone. "I believe in my goddess but why she picked me has always confused me, there were bigger and stronger werewolves out there who are greater leaders." Xena took in a deep breath. "Maybe because you're noble in a way that they aren't, maybe that's why she picked you." She put her hands together feeling unsure about her next question. "You didn't play with those slave traders you give a quick clean death, why?" Gabrielle lowered her gaze as she raised her clawed hand. "Just because I have claws and teeth it doesn't mean I get pleasure from tearing people limb while their still alive."

She tensed sharply. "The others always treated it like it was a hunt but in my opinion there is sport in killing men in that manner and there's no honour in it, plus not to put to finer point on it, human blood tastes disgusting." Xena shook her head. "I'll take your word for that." Gabrielle shook her mane. "Frankly I prefer to hunt stags or boar in that way because it's a real hunt." Xena raised an eyebrow. "I know you spent time out in the wild before the werewolves found you, is that how you fed yourself?" Gabrielle breathed in painfully. "Yes…I couldn't afford food and it was just how I survived but I won't lie I never really lost that enjoyment for hunting there's something so thrilling about the rush."

She looked up slightly. "Sometimes I'd be successful sometimes I'd fail I had to learn through trail and error, sometimes I screwed up badly and ended up with my nose in the dirt or the deer kicked me in the face." Xena felt a smile form she could see where Gabrielle was coming from there was a rush from hunting an animal that way she'd been on enough boar hunts to know that feeling. The adrenaline rush that came from throwing the spear and hitting the animal in the heart or lining the arrow up perfectly for that kill shot and feeling the anticipation before it hit the target.

Clearly Gabrielle saw it the same way even though for her there was no arrow and no spear just her body, her speed and her sight. She had to run after what she wanted and stay at its pace. She'd seen enough predators in the wild to know that hunts weren't always successful there was great risk just like the arrow missing its target Gabrielle could no doubt miss her target. Clearly success on a hunt was never certain for humans and werewolves alike, she leaned against the marble lion feeling her smile turn to a wide grin. "You know maybe you and I should go hunting together, I love to see how you hunt since you don't have weapons in the normal sense." Gabrielle pricked up both her ears feeling the surprise take over as she eyed the older woman. "Maybe one day I will hunt with you."

Xena looked at her for a long moment despite that, she'd just given her an open invitation Gabrielle hadn't taken it, maybe it was still a matter of trust between them or may be she had to be more direct. She watched as Gabrielle sat up then leaped off the lion landing on all fours she turned to face her. "Thank you though for the offer." Xena looked at her before speaking. "Where are you going?" Gabrielle looked around her. "I need to find some branches." Xena blinked in confusion. "Branches, but I had them send wood to your room." Gabrielle shook her head. "Its not for carpentry…it's for something else…its difficult to explain." Xena slowly followed her. "Would you like me to look with you?"

Gabrielle breathed in deeply unsure of what to say she didn't expect the older woman to be interested in something as trivial as this, they were just branches and she wanted them so she could create the bird feeding areas outside her balcony. She'd tried to make them in the other room but had never gotten around to finishing them. "Don't you have business to attend to?" Xena carried on following her. "No I don't I've finished everything important and I don't mind looking around for branches with you before I call it a night." Gabrielle lowered her ears as she carried on walking forward on all fours. "Okay." She watched as the other woman followed her. "I need large branches which are thick at the base, but thin at the end the longer the better."

End of part 39

Silvermoonlight

Thank you everyone for your kind reviews, thoughts and watches.


	40. A Hidden Inner Face Which We Hide

_A HIDDEN INNER FACE WHICH WE HIDE FROM OTHERS_

Xena slowly walked through the palace corridors she'd had no meetings today it was a strange sensation as she had been so busy these past months or so it felt to her. She knew why, autumn was drawing in and the important people liked to spend more time where they lived. In a few more months winter would finally set and in some of the cities the snow would fall then the winter solstice celebrations would take place. She didn't take part in this but her staff did, they decorated the palace and celebrated, she made sure that they all got gifts and they all gave her gifts in return, but she'd never really spent time with anyone since her late husband. They used to drink warm honey mead together and share gifts as well as joke about things. She turned another corridor maybe now that she was getting to know Gabrielle better she could ask her if she'd spend time with her during the celebration though she wasn't even sure if werewolves celebrated the winter solstice.

She felt herself freeze in the corridor as something dawned upon her despite all they'd talked together she still really didn't know anything about this woman. She didn't even know if she liked alcohol, she didn't know what her favourite dish was or what coloured clothing she liked to wear, or even if she had any thing which made her really happy. Her gaze shifted as she looked up at the sun light which was drawing in through the windows of the long corridor. There was one person though who could answer this Thaleia she was Gabrielle's closest friend and despite her role change to being her personal maid nothing much had really changed between them or she'd seen.

Thaleia and Gabrielle seemed to talk in the mornings and afternoons, although Gabrielle wasn't fully open with her and was still very guarded. They seemed to have really come to an understanding and they respected each other very deeply. It was also clear that Gabrielle trusted her more than anyone else and she came to her when she needed help with anything or so it seemed. She walked down another corridor catching sight of Thaleia who was just about to go out in to the royal gardens. She moved forward watching as the young woman turned to meet her gaze her calm voice hitting the air. "Good morning Empress." Xena adjusted her shoulder plating slightly as she felt a smile form. "Hello Thaleia."

She paused before speaking. "I was wondering if you could help me with something?" Thaleia blinked feeling the surprise take over it wasn't very often that the Empress ever asked for things like this. "How can I help you Empress?" Xena took in a deep breath before looking up as they both started to walk through the royal gardens. "What does Gabrielle like?" Thaleia turned sharply feeling the shock take over. "What do you need to know?" Xena raised her hands. "I want to know everything, you've spent more time with her that anyone else and after I was talking with her last night I realized that I don't know that much about her personal tastes or even her family apart from before she became a werewolf." Thaleia put her hands behind her back as she carried on walking watching as the taller woman followed her. "She never talks about her family to me Empress, I have tried to speak to her about them but she just becomes very cold and guarded when I bring up the subject."

She shook her head. "She never talks about her history to me ether all I've heard are bits and pieces here and there, you should feel privileged that despite what's happened between you both that she's telling you so much about her past Empress because you know more than me or anyone else." Xena lowered her gaze as she breathed in deeply. "Yet I know all this but I don't even know if she drinks or even what her favourite food is." Thaleia looked up slightly. "Gabrielle really loves rabbit and lamb stew, she likes fish as well as chicken and quail but only on the bone. She also likes thicken milk with honey as well. She hates green apples and alcohol, she says she can only taste red apples and alcohol does nothing for her. I think alcohol not having any effect is because she smokes personally."

Xena eyed her for a long moment. "She only smokes when she's tense from what I've seen." Thaleia nodded as they walked past the tall trees. "I agree Empress I've noticed that as well, as soon as there's uncertainty or she's unsure or very frustrated and trying to focus she lights her pipe." Xena raised her eyebrow. "So we've both noticed that." Thaleia looked down in deep thought. "It would seem so." She raised her hand. "Oh I know one thing she does love." Xena stopped watching as the other woman did the same. "What's that?" Thaleia felt a smile form as she put her hands together. "She really likes birds." Xena stepped closer. "Birds?" Thaleia felt her smile widen. "Yes Empress she loves them she has a huge soft spot for them."

Xena felt her eyes dart as she remembered the pet which Iona had killed that had been a bird. "What kind of birds does she like, other than Wood Pigeons?" Thaleia put her hands behind her back. "She loves Collard Doves, Turtle Doves, she also like little birds small like Gold Finches, Black caps, Dead Sea Sparrows and Gold Crests." She shrugged her shoulders. "It's very strange to think that her being a werewolf that she'd have a love for these small birds and doves. I mean this morning she was putting out the bird feeders." Xena turned sharply. "Bird feeders?" Thaleia turned pointing at Gabrielle's balcony which now had a complex branched section attached to it. Hanging off it were string feeders with bread and coconut shells full of seeds. "There like feeding areas for birds you hang them off a branch and the birds come in and eat off them and you can watch them."

Xena looked up watching as a group of five Dead Sea Sparrows came flying in they landed on the branches working there way down to one of the coconut shells then started to eat the seeds inside while other hopped from branch to branch calling out noisily. She felt a smile form how fascinating she'd never seen anything like this before. It was a completely new to her and she could now understand why Gabrielle would get so much pleasure out of it even from this distance it was like having part of the royal garden near your room. It made sense now as to why Gabrielle had needed the branches last night because she had been making this and that brought up another thought in her mind. Gabrielle had a creative personality and she constantly needed to keep herself doing things, when she had been bored some time ago it had impacted on her depression and made her even more miserable that was very clear to her now.

The younger woman loved creating things and trying things out she'd never met anyone who was like this before. All the people she knew where generally interested in the formal side of life they weren't artist and didn't care for art in general. She'd always loved creative people though, she had a deep love of plays and loved looking at pottery and wood carvings but that had always been as close as she'd ever gotten to these people it had always been as though she was looking from a far. Now for the first time in her life she was actuality living with a creative person and it was fascinating, all these ideas all these things in Gabrielle's head were so interesting. That was in essence the other side of her personality to her people she was their king and a warrior, but behind closed doors she was a gifted carpenter who had a soft spot for birds and was very sweet and gentle with children.

Thaleia looked up slightly. "If you were planning on giving her a gift I think the greatest thing you could do would be to end the hunting law." Xena turned slowly to the other woman. "I have something to tell you Thaleia and it must stay between us." Thaleia looked up the confusion spreading across her face. "Yes Empress." Xena took in a deep breath watching as more birds landed on Gabrielle feeders. "I'm writing up the amendment which will end the hunting law, but Gabrielle doesn't know about this at present, I'm hoping to show her it very soon as I promised her I would do this." Thaleia nodded suddenly understanding where the tall dark haired woman was coming from. She felt a slight smile form. "I think she will approve of that very much, though she never says it I believe her people's welfare matter to her, I think it's the reason that she stayed despite what happened between you both."

Xena shook her head meeting her dark gaze. "I think it's more than that Demetrius brought it up in one of our meetings, he says she's staying here because here she has real friend which is you and for that reason she won't leave and I agree with him." Thaleia looked down Demetrius had said that of all the people to say this she hadn't expected him to say it. Despite that she was now at a high station she didn't have the courage to ask him to dinner she was far too afraid that he'd probably say no. He was a warrior but a gentleman and a part of her still believed that he'd have no real interest in her and would prefer a noble woman. It hadn't stopped her loving him though she'd had deep feelings for him for many years but had never been able to act on them due to her fear of rejection.

She broke out of her thoughts looking at the Empress. "I'm flattered that Demetrius thinks so much of me, its very kind of him." Xena eyed her for a long moment, she was sure that she'd heard a slight catch in the other woman's voice but maybe that was down to being told that the head of her royal army approved of her. "I agree." Thaleia turned slowly to face the taller woman. "I don't think I'm the only reason that Gabrielle stayed here though I believe she stays for you Empress." Xena blinked feeling the confusion take over. "What makes you say that Thaleia?" Thaleia breathed in deeply. "Because you let her bury her dead lover, I think that meant an awful lot to her, because she loved him very deeply."

She paused before speaking. "I think she stays because deep down she still sees the good in your heart despite all that's happened between you and I think it matters to her now that you approve of her being here I also think that she is starting to respect you once more." Xena looked up slightly. "You really believe that Thaleia?" Thaleia nodded as she felt a wide smile form. "Of course Empress." She turned eyeing Gabrielle's balcony. "My deepest apologises but I need to carry on with my duties I still haven't brought Gabrielle her washed cloths." Xena raised her hand. "Of course." She watched as the dark haired woman walked away she took in a deep breath eyeing Gabrielle's balcony again.

There was truth in the other woman's words Gabrielle was now starting to respect her once more but she knew it would take more time. The truth was that now for the first time ever her thoughts were drawing her back to when she'd first met the younger woman and she'd wanted her to be a friend. Somehow she wanted that once more it felt like a need and a longing which she wanted to for fill deeply. She no longer cared at how it would be viewed by others outside the palace she owned this palace and what went on in side was her business and no one else's concern. Gabrielle had been honest she had enemies as well as did she and she could understand that but maybe that was were this longing came from Gabrielle was a leader just like her and someone she could really talk to about her feelings of being in control and something told her that Gabrielle would understand her pain better than anyone else.

8

Gabrielle shook her mane slightly as she sat on the bed. "So Kalika's bringing my dinner?" Thaleia turned to her friend. "Look you have nothing to worry about Gabrielle I'm here to ensure that nothing goes wrong between you two." Gabrielle raised a clawed finger scratching her long ear. "That woman hates me I'd rather she didn't serve my dinner at all." Thaleia shook her head. "Look she just doesn't understand you that's all she just needs to get to know you better." Gabrielle narrowed her gaze. "I don't believe she wants to get to know me she said I got this scar on my face because I deserved it."

Thaleia breathed in sadly shaking her head she had heard through palace rumour how Gabrielle had reserved that a scar she had stood up to a slave trader leader who had given it to her, to teach her a lesson because she wouldn't do as he commanded. "Well you didn't deserve that scar and she was just being cruel saying that." Gabrielle looked up slightly as some one knocking on her door harshly she spoke keeping her voice even. "Come in." She watched as the cook opened the door. She folded her arms despite that in werewolf form it looked slightly odd as watching as the older woman came in to view. Kalika raised her food dishes speaking coldly. "I brought you, your dinner…Gabrielle."

Gabrielle felt her teeth grind together as she forced a fake smile. "What did you put in it deadly nightshade or some other lighter poison?" Kalika eyed Gabrielle in disgust as she carefully placed her food down on the table. "No I wouldn't do that after all you are the Empress's friend now." She turned eyeing Thaleia. "You're her private maid now, lucky you." Thaleia breathed in hearing the sarcasm in the other woman's tone nothing had gotten better between them ever since she'd told the Empress what Kalika had been doing to Gabrielle, in fact it was just getting worse. She took in a deep breath looking up. "Yes and I got this position for doing the right thing, that's the difference between you and me."

Kalika stepped back giving her a cold look. "Evidently…the Empress standards are slipping." Gabrielle looked up slightly catching sight of something on the woman's shoulder she hadn't seen it before because the last time they'd spoken Kalika had been wearing a dress but now she was wearing white chiton robes. On her shoulder was a clear branding of an eagle's head with the Roman symbols IX which stood for nine just under its neck. She eased up her clawed hand to her face narrowing her gaze. "Before you insult my friend again there's something I want to know?" Kalika turned sharply. "What's that Gabrielle?" Gabrielle raised her clawed finger pointing at the branding. "Where did you get that brand?"

Kalika froze on the spot she turned slowly eyeing Gabrielle. "I got it in the Roman city of Ostia on a visit ten years ago." Gabrielle stood up slowly staying on her hind legs. "That's funny because Romans tattoo visitors but they don't brand them." Kalika eyed the branding. "Well I wanted something different and I took a branding." Gabrielle stepped forward. "Yet Greek citizens aren't allowed burnt brandings by law, as the buying any Greek slave is illegal in Rome under Greek law and is punishable by death. Only Roman born slaves, gladiators and members of high state in Rome have brandings as well as generals in the Military. Oh yes and werewolf gladiators they are normally branded before they get turned."

She tapped her clawed foot on the floor. "Have you ever heard of the cruentus creatura?" Kalika folded her arms feeling her anger burn. "No I haven't and I think what your saying about my branding is foolish I got it given to me by a friend." Gabrielle felt a cold smile form as she carried on speaking ignoring that the older woman had even spoken "Cruentus creatura means bloody servant." She felt her gaze narrow. "There very special werewolves and the Romans love them even though they keep them a secret from the public. These werewolves give themselves to the arena willingly, but they don't fight oh no their only job is to turn slaves, these slaves are turned against their will and then get thrown in to the arena to fight the gladiators."

She took in a deep breath. "The cruentus creatura are loved and adored by the Romans who they work for there paid lots of money, they get food, sex and anything else they want and they live the decadent life style of a rich Roman noble. The werewolves of Greece hate them as in there eyes there traitors because they sell out their turning services to the highest bidder. Greek werewolves believe only those of strong blood should be turned not just anyone." She shook her mane. "Of course if a cruentus creatura were to betray the Romans who they work for they wouldn't just loose their job, but they'd loose everything there position, there power and they'd also be thrown out of Rome never to return. The werewolf Imperial Council won't let them back in to any of the werewolf cities because their traitors to the race, it'd be a very hard life for them."

Kalika moved towards the door opening it sharply. "Well I've never heard of this cruentus creatura you speak off and I'm not a Roman I was born in Thessaly and my older brother was ripped apart by a werewolf in front of me and I survived!" Gabrielle looked up slightly. "I'm sorry for your brother and I'm sorry for what happened to you, no one should ever have to go through that." Kalika eyed her in disgust. "Of course you are." Gabrielle watched as she left slamming the door behind her she narrowed her gaze how curious. Thaleia turned watching as Gabrielle sat down at the table carefully picking up a spoon with two of her clawed fingers. "What was that all about Gabrielle?" Gabrielle eyed the potato stew putting her spoon through it before turning to her friend. "It's okay Thaleia it was nothing."

End of part 40

Silvermoonlight


	41. Loss From The Heart And Soul

_LOSS FROM THE HEART AND SOUL_

Gabrielle slowly moved her clawed hand across the ground as she looked around her for a piece of wood, the new wood that had been brought up to her workshop was good but it was far too fresh and the bark had been stripped off. She wanted something much older piece aged piece which still had its bark, she picked up a large thick broken log with one hand only to toss it back on the ground, it just wasn't right it wasn't thick enough. She paused moving forward on all fours she'd just about finished carving the Ouroboros symbol and she was thinking through her next project which might be a new wooden bird with opening and shutting wings. She never ever made these birds from young wood she preferred old wood as it was much more challenging and took more work to bend in to the right shape.

She turned sharply as a clanging sound hit her ears, she moved slowly around the corner seeing that an area had been lit opposite the barracks with fire torches, she could see Xena some distance away her sword was hitting one of the hanging wooden dummies in the training area which was opposite the shooting range. She turned seeing some fallen wood near by she took in a deep breath moving slowly forward watching as the tall dark haired woman carried on training obvious to her presence which was no doubt because she didn't have as good eye sight in the dark as she did. She paused stopping close to one of the fire torches eyeing the wooden pieces.

Xena stopped in mid motion some one near by she turned sharply watching as the slight of golden fur came in to view. Gabrielle was directly behind her on all fours with her back turned to her as she shifted through the broken wooden pieces which were sat in a pile close by and were normally used as firewood for the royal guard to light the fire inside the barracks. She lowered her sword seeing that Gabrielle hadn't realized that she'd stopped her training and was still shifting through the wood obvious to what was going on. She felt a smile form as she spoke. "Was it a certain type of wood you were after?" Gabrielle looked up sharply seeing that Xena was looking in her direction.

She turned over another chunk of hard wood with her clawed hand as she lowered her gaze. "Sorry I didn't mean to interrupt your training." Xena slowly pushed her sword back in to its scabbard. "I was finished anyway I've been here for a while, normally I train during the day but today I thought to day I'd train at night instead." Gabrielle over turned another hard wood chunk only to push it aside as it wasn't right. "Why?" Xena moved closer to her folding her arms. "I just wanted to get a different perspective I've noticed that you like the darkness more than the light." Gabrielle eased up a heavy chunk of wood looking at it seeing that it was just what she'd been looking for.

She moved it putting it to one side as she met the dark haired woman's light blue gaze. "I'm a werewolf I've spent most of my life in the darkness." Xena looked at her for a long moment it wasn't a rude comment more of a statement. She paused before speaking. "I wanted to ask you a question." Gabrielle shook her mane. "Go ahead." Xena looked in to her green eyes which were reflecting in the darkness. "You said that, that woman Iris was punished for sleeping with a human." Gabrielle looked up slightly. "Yes I did." Xena breathed in deeply. "Did she ever go back to be with that man she cared about?" Gabrielle breathed in painfully. "Yes she did, she fled from the Grand City and it was me who ended up chasing her." Xena blinked in surprise. "Why was she fleeing?" Gabrielle lowered her gaze sadly feeling the memory flood back in to her mind. "Because she had, had a child with that man she loved."

8

Gabrielle picked up her pace as her clawed feet slammed in to the forest floor for two miles she'd been chasing this fleeing werewolf, they'd been told to capture this fleeing werewolf at all costs. She could see her now in her line of sight, she was running slower because she was carrying something in her clawed hand and it was slowing down her pace. She was well ahead of the others and so close to her target she forced her feet in harder in to the ground as she got closer to the brown werewolf. Nineteen and a half and she could still move faster than the other three behind her she sneered as she tensed getting ready to spring she was practically on the other werewolf's heels now.

She felt her feet leave the floor as she leapt upwards coming down hard on the other werewolf's back causing her to hit the floor hard. She moved her jaws down putting them around her maned neck forcing her in submission in a violent motion. She felt herself freeze as the others werewolf turned her head as best she could despite her grip. She breathed out letting go sharply as the blue eyes looked back at her. "Iris?" Iris held her little bundle tighter. "Please you have to let me go!" She breathed in trying to control her panic. "They'll kill my child!" Gabrielle blinked in surprise moving off her watching as she turned on to her back in her clawed hand was a tiny wrapped bundle containing a small child who was not more than a day old. "Kill your child?"

She hadn't seen Iris in a long while not in the tunnels or anywhere else for that matter and now that she'd found her here everything suddenly felt strange and confusing. "I don't understand." Iris eyed the other woman, how ironic the very person to catch her fleeing was the one who had become an acquaintance she knew that it was Gabrielle's job to bring her in, but Gabrielle wasn't aware of everything. She was about to be, she'd make sure of that if it was the last thing she ever did. "My daughter was born human…she's not a werewolf."

Gabrielle felt the shock hit home hard as the other woman's words sunk in. "Human but that's not possible…I thought." Iris breathed in holding her little bundle closer to her chest. "You thought wrong Gabrielle, if you were turned in to a werewolf there is a chance you can have a human child its rare but it happens. They wouldn't tell you this because your trained to be a warrior, workers on the other hand learn about it from others who've suffered because of it." She looked at her tiny daughter. "You know what they do to human children?" Gabrielle shook her head. "No." Iris breathed getting on to all fours. "They kill them! The Imperial Council demands that only werewolf children get to live and I will not see my daughter die." Gabrielle stared at her trying to take in what she'd just said her thoughts were suddenly broken as she heard the others they weren't far away.

Iris pricked her ears up she knew she was desperate but she had to flee for her daughters life. "Please I'm begging you to let me go! Lie to them, say you couldn't find me!" She paused looking around. "Do you really want my daughter's blood on your hands?" Gabrielle breathed in deeply hearing a distant godly voice whisper in her ear. "_Let her go_." She grabbed her pendent moving it between her clawed fingers as she turned away. "Go…don't look back run to the river and follow it up to the deep caverns they'll never find you there it's a vast network of caves and tunnels and it goes on for miles." Iris held her daughter closer. "Thank you…one day I'll make this up to you." Gabrielle breathed as she watched her bolt in to a run on all fours, she'd be punished for this without a doubt the Imperial Council hated failure.

8

"You failed how could you fail? Bastiaan said you were right behind her!"

Gabrielle felt the force as the heavy clawed fist impacted with her face as captain Alexandras hit her hard. She felt the pain as other werewolf who was called Bastiaan held her up so his captain could deal out her punishment. She could feel blood dripping down from her jaw, she watched as Alexandras grunted the hatred in his eyes. "Damokles picked you, he said you were very good at tracking and the best from his unit, he also said you were very good at running on all fours!"

Gabrielle felt the pain as his clawed fist impacted with her ribs, he'd taken off her armoured chest plating leaving only her material sleeveless shirt which was used so the moving chest plate didn't bite in to her skin, her right eye was now half closed and her lower jaw was bleeding badly. She had bleeding claw marks on her leg and she felt truly terrible. She was sure that once she became human again she'd be black and blue, this wasn't over yet ether she'd get a flogging regardless because she had failed in her duty. This captain wasn't kind like Damokles or even merciful and trackers weren't meant to fail. She breathed in only to scream in pain as he slammed his clawed fist in to her ribs again.

"Is this really necessary, she failed but won't she already be flogged for not being able to complete her mission?"

Alexandras turned only for the shock to hit home he didn't think as he fell to his knees, he watched as the others did the same instantly. This caused the golden werewolf to fall to her knees painfully. He lowered his head not daring to look up. "Great and mighty Crescent Hind, I am only doing what I thought was necessary." Gabrielle looked up watching as a large grey werewolf came in to view he was eight feet tall and dressed in red and gold plated armour with black hanging cloth which had a thick heavy belt plated in gold with red patterns. He was old though there was pure white all over his body and his mane. He had been at in his late sixties if not older, what truly set him apart though were the two huge deer like antlers coming up from his head which were dark grey in colour.

They added another foot to his height she blinked staring only to feel the pain as Bastiaan who was his knees opposite her shoved her head down in a violent motion. She had heard about Horn Hind the werewolf with horns but she'd never seen him. The word Horn Hind in essence meant king, in werewolf tongue, though each Horn Hind had a variation in his or her name to reflect their personality. This king was called the Crescent Hind, because he had paved the way in blood. The Crescent Hind looked up slightly. "I'd like you to bring the young girl to my quarters I want to speak to her." Gabrielle watched as Alexandras turned eyeing her in disgust. "But she's being punished Crescent Hind!" The old horned werewolf eyed him. "You do not make the choices here I am Horn Hind and what I demand must be done!" Alexandras bowed his head further. "I'll see it done, as you command Crescent Hind."

8

Xena stared at Gabrielle feeling the pain wrench though her chest. "They were going to kill that child and all because she wasn't born a werewolf?" Gabrielle took in a deep breath. "Yes it's the law of the Imperial Council werewolf children live and human born children die, because they only want werewolf blood in the family lines, there obsessed with the idea of pure blood." She looked at her clawed hand. "My god told me to let her go and I let her go." Xena looked at her for a long moment. "Would you have let her go if your goddess hadn't asked it of you?" Gabrielle slowly took hold of the old wooden chunk in her clawed hand easing it up again. "Yes I would have." Xena raised an eyebrow. "Even though you knew they'd punish you for it?" Gabrielle eyed the wood in her hand. "I would never bring harm to a child, I was happy to suffer so that she could escape with her human child and I have no regrets about my actions."

She lowered the wood. "I'd do it all over again in a heartbeat." Xena watched as she lowered her gaze her green eyes becoming unreadable. "That was a very noble thing to do Gabrielle." Gabrielle eased out her tongue licking one of her canine teeth absentmindedly. "Nobility had nothing to do with it I did it because it was the right thing to do." She lowered her ears. "I was in the same boat as Iris I'm a half blood werewolf who can give birth to human children if our roles had been reversed I want her to let me escape." Xena looked up catching sight of the pain in the other woman's eyes which wasn't hidden. "So you weren't the first Horn Hind?"

Gabrielle shook her head. "No I'm the seventh, the Crescent Hind was my predecessor he was very old when I was young." Xena eased up her hand. "Did he take you to his quarters?" Gabrielle felt a sad smile form. "Yes he did." Xena felt her gaze dart. "What did you talk about?" Gabrielle picked up her wooden chunk she felt her smile turn to a scowl. "His guilt..." She slowly turned away not wanting to say anymore on this she wasn't in the mood and it had never been a good memory. "Excuse me I have to go to my room, it's late and I need to sleep." Xena moved forward slowly following her. "May I join you? Its just your eyesight is better than mine in the dark."

Gabrielle looked at her for a long moment the dark haired woman was being genuine she could see it in her eyes. She turned away moving forward on all fours. "Of course." Xena slowly followed the other woman as she moved forward in the darkness clearly she didn't want to go in to the topic anymore the memory was clearly very painful. No doubt she'd speak about it more when she felt the time was right. She paused as another question went though her mind which she had wanted to ask for some time. "Gabrielle, can I ask you something personal?" Gabrielle breathed in deeply. "Go ahead." Xena looked up slightly. "Why do you walk around on all fours when you can walk on your hind legs?"

Gabrielle stopped she slowly turned to meet her gaze. "Because I don't pretend to be something I'm not, I'm a werewolf and nothing will ever change that, so I see no point to pretending to human by standing on my hind legs." Xena moved so she was standing opposite her she could hear the proud conviction in the other woman's voice. She moved her hand towards the fur on her back. "You know if you did stand on your hind legs people might look at you differently." Gabrielle felt her eyes dart as she moved away sharply before the other woman could touch her. "No they wouldn't they'd just be even more scared of me because I'd tower over them, just like you were when I towered over you for the first time."

She carried on moving ignoring the other woman's surprise. "I know what your thinking Xena, you think if you dress me up differently give me clothes make it so I stand up tall that I'll be looked at differently but let me be brutally honest with you no matter how much you dress something up differently its still the same underneath and you can't change it no more than you can move stars in the sky." She shook her mane. "You can't change what I am, no one can I'll be this way until I die and for the remainder of my long life I'd rather not live under the delusion of trying to be something I'm not. I'd rather be happy being the way I am and have people accept me, as I am." She narrowed her gaze. "True people might not accept me for who I am but I'll at least know that any friendship I gain will be real and not fabricated and that I'm being myself and not living a lie."

Xena watched as she carried on walking forward she wouldn't deny the truth in the other woman's words which were spoken from the heart. Gabrielle clearly didn't want to be anything other than her self and be accepted as such. Very few people she knew would ever say that aloud even if they thought it inside, it seemed among the politicians and aristocrats most were forever trying to be some one or something else which they weren't. Even she was guilty of putting on a different face in front of officials because she feared that they'd see her for who she really was and they'd think her as weak. Yet during her time in Rome she'd always been herself in truth she had forgotten what it was to be herself in the company of others, she always put up the mental blocks to stop people getting in.

Only now in Gabrielle's company was she being fully open and that felt strange to her even now as she wasn't used to being this open with anyone else in side her palace. She knew that things were still slightly difficult between them and that she still had to make up for her past actions but despite this she did still enjoy there talks. Maybe because Gabrielle always said just what she felt and she never masked anything it was always open and honest and it made her much easier to talk to than anyone else in side her palace walls.

End of part 41

Silvermoonlight.

Thank you everyone for your kind reviews input and feedback :)


	42. Raging Pain Deep With In My Dreams

_THE RAGING PAIN DEEP WITHIN MY DREAMS_

Xena slowly lowered her quill as she raised the scroll which was now complete and would end of the hunting law as well as give werewolves equal rights. She felt her gaze dart as she read it over carefully checking that it sounded right which it did. She slowly stood up putting it down as she poured the wax on to the edge. She didn't think as she slammed her ring in to creating her seal then signed the bottom. All she needed now was Gabrielle's signature and her version in werewolf tongue which she'd need to put her signature and royal seal on. She looked up slightly hearing a loud moaning sound from the other room. She slowly placed the quill down standing up. It was late in the morning and she now knew that Gabrielle slept in late, because she was up for most of the night.

She slowly walked towards the other door knocking gentle as she spoke. "Gabrielle?" She paused hearing no answer she slowly put her hand on the door handle opening it carefully hearing the moaning get louder. She knew that Gabrielle didn't like it when she used the central door but she felt like she had no choice in this instance, the moaning sounded deep and painful. She watched as Gabrielle's bed came in to view she was under the covers clearly naked but she could see even from here that she was tossing and turning violently as if in the throws of a nightmare. She stepped closer catching sight of the screwed up angry look on her face as she tossed over again in her sleep trying to get away from what ever was tormenting her.

She moved so she was at her side, it had been a long time since she'd seen this kind of thing the last time she'd seen it had been during the Spartan occupation. Men and women who were plagued by nightmares of battles, they'd wake up in agony because they were tormented by the things they'd done on the battle field. They couldn't free themselves from there guilt ether which only added to there suffering. She did have nightmares like this herself but hers were never about the battlefield as she had never set alight to villages or killed innocent people. No her nightmares were all about her deep regrets. The regret that her husband had never loved her and only used her to gain power as well as the regret that she couldn't save her mother from the illness she'd had.

She'd tried everything to get her a cure in Rome and it had all been for nothing as she had lost her, her mother had meant everything to her as she'd had she had no brothers or sisters to speak off. Her father had gone back to Amphipolis refusing to have anything to do with her he had also blamed her for her mothers death, they hadn't spoken in five years, every now and again she'd send him a letter but he never replied. She shook the painful thoughts from her mind as she turned to Gabrielle who tossed again violently in her sleep. She eased out her hand moving it towards her in truth she was curious as to what the younger woman was dreaming about which was causing her so much pain, what had she done that was tormenting her so?

Gabrielle breathed in looking at the blood dripping down her clawed hand she looked down staring at the bloody lake which was up to her knees and filled with skeletons whose dark hollow sockets stared back at her. She could see human guts floating on the surface as she waded through the bloody water which was getting harder. She carried on moving only to find it getting harder the bloody water was thickening turning to a swamp like consistency. She moved forward only to find that she couldn't, her furry hind legs were now stuck fast. She eyed the ugly black trees around her which were dark and twisted above them was a black sky which had no stars or moon.

She felt her teeth grind together as she tried to force her foot forward only to feel no movement. She eased out her hand grabbing at the trunk of the closest tree, the smell around her was rancid and sickening and the bloody swamp was freezing as was the cold air which was blowing through the dark trees, it was so cold that she could feel it even through her thick fur. She stopped her struggling as she felt something crawl up her back she turned sharply only to cry out in surprise as a bloody skeleton which still had a single sea blue eye in its socket wrapped its bone arms around her neck forcing her head back violently as a female voice hit the air. "That's typical of you isn't it Gabrielle, always trying to run away from your responsibilities!"

Gabrielle roared in anger as she shook her back hard trying to get it off only to feel the grip around her neck tighten as the one good eye looked in to her own as the skeleton wrapped its legs around her middle locking itself in to place as it spoke again. "Your pathetic you run from everything, you friends, your family you're so called throne as Horn Hind!" Gabrielle eyed the skeleton feeling one of its bone hands grab on to one of her velvet cover horns. "Go to Tartarus!" The skeletons eye moved closer. "I'm already there thanks to you, you did kill me after all, you remember that don't you Gabrielle?" Gabrielle swung her head around trying harder to get free. "I had no choice! The Imperial Council forced me to kill you!"

The skeleton laughed but it was a cold laugh. "There is always a choice you just took the easy road! I was sixteen the same age as you I didn't deserve to die! Nether did my village which you destroyed!" The skeleton paused before speaking again. "How many innocent people did you kill on that campaign? Was it hundreds may be thousands?" Gabrielle swung harder trying to get the skeleton off her. "Get of me!" The skeletons grinded its lower jaw as it spoke. "You can't shut me out you bitch! You killed me and thousands of innocent people and all because you're Imperial Council asked it off you! You're a murder and a coward because you didn't stand up them or your bitch of a lover, you just let it happen!"

The skeletons arm suddenly moved inwards crushing painfully against her wind pipe causing her to choke painfully. "You have no right to make excuses you are Horn Hind you are the werewolf king! You are the true ruler of your race!" The skeleton grabbed her ear yanking on it. "You should pay for your sins a thousands times over!" Gabrielle leaned forward trying desperately to breath. "I'm sorry!" The skeleton's jaws grinded again. "What makes you think that sorry fixes everything? Sorry changes nothing you deserve to die the same way I did!" Gabrielle watched as the skeletons around her started to move there arms suddenly flew out of the water grabbing at her fur.

The skeleton on her back let go off her ear in a sharp motion. "Also I don't think they care for your pathetic apology, I think they'd rather tear you apart slowly and watch your guts spill out and I agree with them but before I let them I just want to tell you something. You always make the wrong choices Gabrielle you always let other people dictate your life, its pathetic, it also makes you a no body." Gabrielle felt the intense agony as the skeletons hand slammed in to the middle of her chest causing intense pain. "Now wake up while you still have a beating heart!"

Gabrielle felt her eyes snap open as she bolted upright in bed grabbing her chest and the covers in the process. She closed her eyes as the piecing sun hit them, she put a hand on her face feeling the sweat which had made her fringe damp she ignored the pain in her chest which felt like it was squeezing her heart as she breathed in deeply regaining control of her breathing. She hated having nightmares and that one was much worse than normal. She just couldn't seem to hide from the things she'd done they were going to haunt her forever. She breathed in looking up slightly realizing that someone was standing opposite her bed she hadn't realized that they were there, it was the shadow cast across the sheets that gave them away.

She turned pulling the cover further up her naked body as she met Xena's concerned gaze, she spoke evenly as she eyed the other woman. "Why are you in my room?" Xena eased her hand up. "You were having a nightmare I could hear you in my room, I came to check if you were all right." Gabrielle lowered her gaze. "It's nothing it's just a nightmare." Xena blinked she could hear the slight bitterness in the other woman's tone. "Its sounded bad, you were crying out in your sleep." Xena eased out her hand. "Would you like to talk about it?" Gabrielle breathed in inwardly as she eyed her. "Was there some thing you wanted?" Xena lowered her hand clearly she wasn't going to get any thing from the younger woman she could tell by her emotionless tone.

She wished that Gabrielle would say something just because then they'd have more to talk about it but it was clear that she didn't want to talk about it. She seemed to just close up emotionally repress her problems rather than talk about them. She took in a deep breath before speaking in truth she was in here for more than one reason. "Do you have a personal royal seal ring?" Gabrielle turned sharply. "Yes I do." Xena looked at her boots for a moment. "Is that ring in this palace right now?" She knew it was a long shot but she knew that all royals hid their seal ring if they were in trouble. They were normally hidden in strange places and something deep in the pit of her stomach was telling her that Gabrielle would have hidden hers. She just had no need for it now so she'd properly kept it hidden.

Gabrielle felt her eyes dart. "Yes I have it and its hidden but I can't tell you where it is and you can't have it, it's the only proof I have that I'm Horn Hind. It's was the ring given to the very first Horn Hind and it's been passed down through the line, it was given to me after I became Horn Hind." Xena raised her hand slowly. "You misunderstand Gabrielle I don't want to take your ring, far from that I want you to put it back on." She moved away from the younger woman's bed. "If you could get up and dressed I'd like you to come though to my room as I have something which needs your seal as Horn Hind with out it, it does not carry the very power of its words." She put her hand on her ring. "My seal is already on it but it needs yours and your signature to complete it."

She moved towards the door opening it slowly. "I'll let you get ready?" Gabrielle watched as she closed the door what could she possibly want to put her royal seal and signature on? She breathed in throwing the white cover off her naked body trying to ignore the pain in her neck which had been brought about by bolting up right in bed. She eased herself out of bed grabbing her robe throwing it over her shoulders as she walked towards her chest she slowly opened it easing her hand inside bringing out the old wooden horse toy. She had brought this from a seller many years ago because it reminded her off her childhood, but that wasn't her only reason for buying it, she needed a safe hiding place for items.

She turned the horse's head slowly hearing the creak as the twisting joint started to turn, she took in a deep breath as she pulled the head free revealing the deep hollowed out centre in which things could be hidden. She over turned the body watching as a heavy gleaming silver ring fell out which had a round thick plated surface with the image of a deer head with huge antlers on it. Like all werewolf rings it had adjustable hinges which meant it could be worn in both forms, she slowly picked up the ring putting it on the third finger of her right hand adjusting the hinges so the fit was perfect. She eyed the ring which was in essence the most priceless piece of her races history. The Imperial Council had no power to put forward any new law unless her seal was on them.

She slowly formed a fist looking at her ring watching as it gleamed in the sun light, she had in essence been missing from the Grand City for over two years which meant that the bastards were powerless which they had to be very unhappy about. To create a Horn Hind a fake a seal was forbidden and it was punishable by death, as the Horn Hind seal was very special. It was a ring forged from godly metal rumour had it by the Titans, though as far as she was concerned it was created by Ouroboros. When she'd received it, it had been a thick heavy gold ring with precious red jewels around the seal. Yet the moment she'd slipped it on the jewels had fallen out and disintegrating away and the ring had had thinned around the rim and the metal had turned in to light weight gleaming silver.

It had also adjusted to fit her human hand and her werewolf hand perfectly. This ring changed when ever a new Horn Hind put it on and its appearance changed to suit the person's personality. It was worn by the Horn Hind until there death and only after their death it was passed on to the next Horn Hind in a special ceremony. She lowered her gaze as her thoughts drew back to what Xena wanted her to sigh and seal a part of her hoped that it wasn't another agreement. As she'd already promised her that there would be no more agreements between them she took in a deep breath there was no point in dwelling over it she needed to just get ready and find out what it was.

8

Xena heard a sharp banging on her door she looked up slowly from her breakfast. "Come in?" She watched as Gabrielle walked in adjusting the collar of her shirt as she stepped inside. She felt a smile form as she carried on eating her late breakfast as she eyed the scroll on her breakfast table and the wax and ink well which she were already out. "Ah there you are." Gabrielle pushed her hair back which was still wet from taking a bath as she stepped closer to the other woman's breakfast table. She hadn't had her breakfast yet and was trying to ignore her stomach which was complaining silently not that it was helped by the Empress eating in front of her. She shook her head trying to ignore her uncertainty as she raised her hand so the taller woman could see the gleaming silver seal ring. "This is the Horn Hind seal there only one in existence and it's only worn by the Horn Hind no other werewolf is allowed to wear it."

Xena put her fork down as she eyed the gleaming seal ring. "Your people must be worrying that it's missing along with you." Gabrielle felt a cold smile form. "When I was sent to kill you the Imperial Council wanted me to leave it behind, to stop them from getting it I hid it away. They are not allowed to change any laws unless my seal is on the scrolls it was a security measure in my absence, that they have no power to change things." She felt her gaze narrow. "Because I don't trust the bastards and I refuse to give them full power in my absence I am still king and my ring proves who I am even in human form." Xena felt her smile widen. "Please sit down." Gabrielle slowly moved forward sitting her self on the other side of the round table suddenly feeling even more uncertain of her self.

She really didn't know that this was all about and she wasn't used to it, normally when she got given scrolls it was always very formal and boring. Xena looked up slightly she could see the uncertainty in the other woman's eyes. "Would you like some breakfast?" Gabrielle looked up sharply speaking before her brain could catch up with her stomach. "Yes." Xena felt her smile turn to a wide grin. "I'll get you something as soon as Ceto comes back." She slowly turned the scroll so it was facing Gabrielle's direction. "In the mean time I'd like you to read this." She slowly pushed the scroll forward so the other woman could see it, she watched as she picked it up reading slowly.

She lowered her fork. "I apologise if the writing isn't formal enough, I tried to make it as serious as possible." Gabrielle carried on reading only to tense as she realized what the scroll was, she looked up sharply. "This is about the hunting law on werewolves!" Xena eased up her other hand. "Please keep reading it'll all become very clear I promise." Gabrielle eyed her for a long moment before turning back to the scroll as she carried on reading only for her world to freeze as she reread it again unsure as to whether or not she was seeing things or imagining things. The words were clear as crystal but it was hard to believe they were real.

"_With this scroll I here by end the hunting law against werewolves. _

_The hunting of werewolves is now illegal through out the Greek Empire, and anyone caught hunting werewolves for pelts, skulls, and meat will be punished. Selling werewolf parts on the open market is also now deemed illegal and anyone doing so will also be punished. Eating werewolf meat in dishes and drinking blood is also a criminal offence._

_All purchased werewolf items are to be brought to the palace as they will now be handed back to the werewolf society so that their dead can be buried in a way fitting to them. All recent werewolf attacks and deaths in the Greek empire are to be written down on scrolls and sent to this palace as from this day onwards they can be dealt with by a very important and powerful werewolf figure who has the power to end these attacks and deal with those who are causing harm personally._

_Werewolves from this day forth will have the same civil rights as Centaurs, Minotaur's and Satyr's as they are an intelligent race, they have been very much misunderstood in these past few years and it has come my attention that I have misjudged them. I am now in the process of working to form an alliance with them and will hopefully end the disputes between our two races."_

_Xena Empress of Greece_

Xena watched as Thaleia opened the middle door very carefully she put a hand under her chin as she met her gaze ignoring her surprise as she caught sight of Gabrielle sitting opposite her on the breakfast table. Gabrielle didn't seem to notice her as she was far to focused on the scroll which she was now staring at. She looked up slightly. "Hello Thaleia." Thaleia stood up slightly she hadn't expected to find Gabrielle in the Empress's room. "My deepest apologises Empress I meant to knock I was just searching for Gabrielle." Xena raised an eyebrow placing her spoon down as she put her hands under her chin. "Gabrielle's just reading a scroll I gave her could you please get her, her breakfast?"

Thaleia nodded as she looked up. "Of course Empress I'll bring it through to her." Xena watched as she smiled before closing the door turning back to Gabrielle who was still staring at the scroll. "The scroll just needs your signature and your royal seal." Gabrielle looked up snapping out of her haze. "This is an end to the hunting law." Xena nodded as she looked at her half finished breakfast plate. "Yes I've been working on it ever since I saw you bury your loved one, I'm sorry that it's taken so long to get to you but I needed it to be perfect. All that it really needs is for you to do another version in werewolf tongue so that your people will see that it's very serious."

She lowered her gaze. "It will be signing and sealing just like this one, which can go out today as soon as you as sigh it and put your seal on it. The one in werewolf tongue can go out as soon as you finish it just as second confirmation that this is a very real scroll and both our races can read their version." Gabrielle slowly put the scroll down. "Why are you doing this?" Xena raised an eyebrow. "I'm doing this because I misjudged you and your race deserves better as do you. Also if any among your race are half as noble as you are then they deserve the chance to show off that nobility to the rest of the human race." She leaned closer seeing something she'd never seen before she could see the beginnings of a smile on Gabrielle's face.

It was a half smile and not quite complete but it was a smile and the first genuine smile she'd ever seen her make. Gabrielle breathed in trying to ignore the pounding of her heart which was threatening to explode out of her chest. She also had a feeling of happiness which seemed so strange to her as it had been so long since she'd felt this way. She breathed in deeply trying to calm herself down as she took hold of the quill carefully putting her signature opposite Xena's. She eased up the candle wax pouring it carefully on the scroll. She didn't think as she slammed her fist down hard pressing in her seal. She carefully pulled her fist away eyeing the seal as she met the other woman's gaze. "Thank you this means a lot to me."

She paused before speaking again as she pushed the scroll towards her. "I'll create a version in my own language as soon as possible." She looked up suddenly feeling unsure of herself again. "I should leave you alone I'm sure you have important business to attend to." Xena shook her head. "No as a matter of fact I don't and I'd like you to stay here and have breakfast with me." She looked at her seeing the uncertainty in the other woman's eyes again clearly she was very much out of her comfort zone and unused to this. "That is if you'd like to stay here and have breakfast." Gabrielle lowered her gaze putting her hands together she knew it would look rude if she went away now so it was best that she stayed despite how uncertain she felt. "Yes I'd like to have breakfast here with you." Xena felt a smile widen. "That's nice because I'd very much like your company."

End of part 42

Silvermoonlight

I just wanted to say in advance that Xena and Gabrielle's relationship will develop slowly because I really want end result to feel genuine rather than throw them in to a bad situation which will force them together. Don't worry it won't be really slow and there will be plenty of interesting moments :)

I hope those who went to the Xena Creation 2012 Convention had a great time, I saw the video of Xena (Lucy) proposed to Gabrielle (Renee) what a great maintext moment, you lucky people.


	43. A Simple And Meaningful Celebration

_A SIMPLE AND MEANINGFUL CELEBRATION_

She's dropped the hunting law! By Ouroboros I can't believe this has just happened I've wanted this for so many years. I've watched so many werewolves die because of this law and yet now it's about to end. I have so many feelings running through my mind most of which I've not felt in many years. The strangest is happiness it's a difficult emotion to describe when you've not had it for so long and then you have it so suddenly again it feels like an intruder in to your life. I don't want to second question Xena because she seems so genuine in all of this, funny to think that this is the same person who had me chained up and dancing in front of a bunch of royals.

I eat breakfast with her true I didn't have any thing much to say and yet she didn't seem to mind. If she makes this come true and if she lives up her word, this will be the first dream which I can truly hold in my hands, which won't spill through my fingers like sand, like so may others have before it. I won't lie I'm second guessing her but maybe that due to our history. Now I have to come up with a werewolf version which will confirm her scroll as true and yet I find that prospect even more daunting. It's been so long since I wrote a scroll with formalities. The Imperial Council stopped me writing them two years before I went on the mission to Corinth they preferred that my adviser Adrienne write my scrolls for me because her hand was better than mine.

Frankly that was a lie in my opinion they just preferred her scrolls over mine because she loved to write in a forceful way which was more threatening than noble. I hated putting my seal on anything she wrote because I hated to think that she was twisting my words to suite the Imperial Councils wants and needs, as the bitch was always loyal to them. I'm thankful that I don't have to see her ever again I hope they killed her and that her skeleton is rotting in a pit somewhere, it would be no less than she deserves. Gabrielle looked up sharply as Thaleia walked back in to her room a smile on her face as she spoke. "How did your breakfast go with the Empress?"

Gabrielle looked at her friend for a long moment before speaking in a voice which sounded distant even to her. "Xena…she's made a scroll…it's about ending the hunting law…she had me sign it." She put a hand on her silver ring. "I put my seal on it." Thaleia felt her smile turn in to a wide grin. "That's wonderful Gabrielle!" Gabrielle eyed her silver ring before lowering her hand. "Is it, I mean she's never betrayed anyone's in that way has she I mean she's never made a scroll sealed it then changed her mind?" Thaleia moved forward so she was standing in front of the blonde woman whose hair was now touching her shoulders. "No Gabrielle she's never done that, the Empress is true to everything she signs and seals."

She put her hands together seeing the uncertainty in the other woman's face. "We should celebrate, would you like me to bring you some wine?" Gabrielle looked up slightly. "No thank you." Thaleia eased out her hands. "Oh come on, you should enjoy this, this is what you've been wanting, you deserve to let yourself go even if its just for an hour." Gabrielle looked up slightly seeing a very wide eyed look from her close friend which was almost like silent begging. She put a hand on her face suddenly it felt very hard to say no to her friend she wanted this so badly. She looked up slightly. "All right I'll have some wine, but not right now how about tonight, I have something important to write up?" Thaleia put her hands together. "All right well then I'll get a hold of something good for you, what kind of wine do you like?" Gabrielle took in a deep breath. "I have no idea, I don't normal drink alcohol." Thaleia stepped back. "That's fine I'll get something good, my mother knows a really good wine type she'll help me get it from the kitchens, she'll be so happy to hear this news."

She moved towards the door. "I'll go and talk to her now." Gabrielle nodded watching as she left the room the wide grin still on her face. She clearly loved the idea of celebrating over wine. She'd never really celebrated anything and she didn't understand the need to do so, but the truth of the matter was that she didn't really know how to have fun anymore. She took in a deep breath moving over to the her work shop she slowly pulled open the door walking towards the desk which she normally used to sketch her wood carving designs on and carve on. She eyed the wooden symbol of her goddess Ouroboros which was now complete and sitting on the wooden stool close by ready to be put up.

She could put it up tomorrow, she slowly sat down in her chair pushing the drawing on parchment gently to one side as she eased up a piece of clean scroll taking out the quill from the black ink pot, which she normally used to sketch with. She eyed the blank scroll in front of her for a long moment before easing her quill down towards it. It had been so long since she'd written anything like this, she paused what if it wasn't good enough? What if she sounded like a rambling idiot? She leaned on her elbow only to sit up slightly as Damokles words echoed once more in her mind. "_Don't write from your head Gabrielle everything always sounds better you write it from your heart." _She felt a slight smile form for a moment before it faded as she put the quill on the paper creating her first stroke as a word formed in her mind.

8

Tiara pushed the mop across the floor finishing the final corner of the throne room which had been empty for a long while. The builders had put in a new set of double doors to replace the one Gabrielle had smashed through. There had been a lot of questions about that from them but all of her staff had given excuses as no one would say that Gabrielle was here. She wouldn't lie she missed Thaleia who had been on her staff but she had now moved up to a very high position as Gabrielle's personal maid. She also saw Gabrielle most nights walking around in werewolf form she had said hello to her and had asked how she was. The raging temper was gone and Gabrielle seemed much calmer now and no longer depressed.

Clearly the Empress had really gone out of her way to fix the pain she had caused. Despite Gabrielle smashing things up she had never really blamed her for her actions she had, had a right to be angry after being turned in to the dancing entertainment for the royals. She just found it sad that it had come to that as it should never have happened to begin with. She hadn't looked at the Empress in the same way since if she was honest with herself. She breathed in putting the mop down hearing a talking from the corridor on the other side of the room where the double doors were open. She turned watching as Thaleia walked inside she was holding a pottery wine bottle which was clearly a very expensive brand.

She looked up as Gabrielle followed her in, in werewolf form on all fours only for one of her clawed feet to slide sharply on the wet floor causing Thaleia to laugh out loud. She felt a smile form as she walked towards the two of them watching as Gabrielle raised a clawed hand walking slightly more carefully across the wet marble surface. "I see you two, are having fun." Gabrielle shook her mane the alcohol was nice but it had no effect on her, truth was it took a lot to make her drunk but she'd never been that big of a drinker anyway. Though she had, had moments in her life when she'd been so drunk she couldn't stand, but they were moments she preferred to forget as she was drinking away her sorrows.

Maybe that was why she'd always preferred opium because she had so much more control over her actions, while being drunk was a horrible blur. She turned to Thaleia clearly her friend didn't drink much as she was tipsy but some how that felt all right as she could watch her to make sure that she didn't get to drunk, she felt that, that would be what Fedora would expect her to do. To take care of her daughter and look after her and truth be told she didn't mind doing that she liked Thaleia she was a good friend she'd never led her astray and despite that she was her personal maid they still had a friendship out side of Thaleia's shifts.

She paused before speaking. "Hello." Thaleia smiled as she took a drink from the wine bottle. "Hello Tiara." She felt her grin widen as Gabrielle stopped she leaning against her side putting a hand on her furry back to balance herself. "We were just having a little celebration." Tiara folded her arms. "Celebrating anything good?" Gabrielle shook her mane. "Yes a good thing." Tiara moved towards her. "I'm glad to hear that." She felt her smile widen. "How have you been Gabrielle, I do hope the Empress is treating you well and giving you everything you deserve." Gabrielle looked up slightly meeting her concerned gaze. "Yes she is treating me much better now."

Tiara eased up her hand. "I hope it stays that way I do not wish to see a repeat performance of what I happened with the royals." Thaleia smirked. "The royals are idiots…especially king Marmax and his wife." Tiara laughed inwardly as she spoke. "Truer words were never spoken but don't say that in front of the Empress she may not see the humour in it." She eyeing Gabrielle's clawed hand which had a gleaming silver ring on the third finger. "What's that ring on your finger?" Gabrielle eased up her clawed hand as she sat down on her hind legs watching as Thaleia moved to learn against her shoulder. "The ring is called the Horn Hind seal it's very special there's only one in existence and no copies have ever been made."

Tiara looked at the gleaming ring she put a hand on top of Gabrielle's feeling the soft fur which felt like silk as she looked at the ring with is gleaming deer seal. "It's very beautiful, very fitting for a kind young woman such as your self." Gabrielle carefully lowered her hand as she looked up at the older woman feeling very unsure of her self all of a sudden. "Thank you." She lowered her gaze she still wasn't used to this kind attention or compliments it was something she was still getting used to. She paused remembering that this woman had left a bowl out for her every night since she'd mentioned it. "Thank you for putting out a bowl and cloth for me to wash my feet."

Tiara smiled as she folded her arms. "Well we wouldn't want you to have wet paws now would we? Also because of what you did, I don't have worry about Iona messing up my floor." Thaleia looked up slightly. "Rumour has it she is on the mend though, they say she might be walking around soon she was only bed ridding due to her broken ribs." Tiara rolled her eyes. "The later the better." She turned meeting Gabrielle's uncertain gaze. "I'm not holding anything against you dear you did what was right the woman needed to be knocked off her high horse she's a rude and arrogant and she constantly messes up my floor." She eyed the marble floor. "She has always made my job more difficult than it needs to be."

She turned to Thaleia feeling a smile form as she felt the need to change the subject as it was clear that Gabrielle's looked slightly uncomfortable about Iona being mentioned which was understandable as she was the who had made her bed ridden. "Your mother's room for teaching the children is almost complete I saw them putting the final touches to it this morning." Thaleia felt her smile turn to a wide grin. "Does it look good?" Tiara nodded slightly. "It looks beautiful, I think the children will love it, it's even got paintings of animals and birds on the walls and there's even a statue of a Minotaur. I sort of hinted that they should put a one in there for the children."

Thaleia raised the wine taking another drink from it before passing it Gabrielle who put the bottle in her jaws, then took a long drink from it. "I can't wait to see her face when she sees the new room she's been wanting this, for so long." Tiara turned to Gabrielle feeling a smile form. "I did get a little message from Fedora today, she said as soon as the schools finished she wants you to visit now and again the children were very taken by you on your last visit." Gabrielle shuffled nervously looking down at the floor some how she should have seen this coming. "I can't imagine why."

Thaleia moved putting her hand on one of her friend's velvet covered horns very gently. "Oh I can think of lots of reasons why they like your company Gabrielle, my mother said you very good with children." Tiara smiled as she stepped closer to Gabrielle who once more looked completely out of her element. "She told me that as well and that you have a very gentle touch when it comes to children." Gabrielle lowered her gaze to the floor not wanting to meet the older woman's gaze. "I just don't believe that the children should be scared of me that's all." Thaleia eased her hand off her friend's horn. "Oh you're just being modest." Tiara smiled as she stepped back. "Well I'm going to go now you two should enjoy the rest of the night." Thaleia watched as Tiara picked up her mop before leaving the room she turned watching as Gabrielle moved forward on all fours. "You know I think the children would love a second visit from you." Gabrielle took in a deep breath. "You think so?" Thaleia gave her a wide smile. "Yes I do, you should visit them when the new room is open." Gabrielle shook her mane. "I'll think about it." Thaleia smiled she knew what that meant it meant that Gabrielle would defiantly do it.

8

I did the right thing and it feels like a huge weight had been lifted from my shoulders today I gave werewolves equal rights in every way shape and form. I know I should be celebrating but now I have a question on my mind which is really eating me. I don't know who put Gabrielle in that vile pit to suffer and die and no new evidence has come to light. Thaleia hasn't reported anything odd ether, I guess I was hoping something would come to light, be it a shred or a hint as to where to look or who planned it. Chara hasn't found anything ether since finding personal chest she gone through two years of prison palace records and all are clean there's been no hint of anything unjust going on.

The fact is who ever did this is probably still here in the palace somewhere plotting away. I feel very guilty for letting this rest because I saw Gabrielle as a monster and I stopped caring about the fact that she was dragged out of a pit and close to death. Now I want to continue the investigation further and push as hard as I can. I would hate to have to wait for this vile individual to come out of the crack in the wood work, but I know that this may be the case and I don't like the sound of it. The person who did this cannot hide forever, though at this moment they might be smiling smugly as they may think that I've given up the search and no longer care as my attention is on Gabrielle's feelings.

Though that might bother them even more and give them even more reason to attack. I know Gabrielle's in her room sleeping she just got back in from being out with Thaleia and I hate to do this to her as I know she's feeling tired but I need to ask if she remembers who did this to her as I want to bring them to justice for making her suffer like that for two years in darkness. I hope she can remember something even if it's no more than a few memories at least it's something to go on. The problem is that I worry that she may not want to remember because it was so terrible that she might want to forget and the memories maybe very fuzzy in her mind.

Xena stood up she picked up the lit candle and then moved towards the inner door she knocked on it keeping her voice low. "Gabrielle?" A tired voice came back. "Come in." She carefully opened the door catching sight of the other woman who was in werewolf form and curled up on her bed, it was just about big enough for her to lie on although her clawed feet did come of the edge. She was slightly curled up with her head on her arms so that her horns didn't poke the bed frame, clearly she couldn't lie on her side because of them. She watched as the green eyes opened slightly reflecting in the darkness as she placed the candle down on the table near the bed. "Is that comfortable lying like that?"

Gabrielle didn't bother to move her head. "Yes it is I know it doesn't look it, I guess it's my mane it acts like a cushion on my neck." She breathed in deeply. "How can I help you Xena?" Xena stepped forward so she was closer to her. "I know it's late and your feeling tired but I needed to ask a question." Gabrielle looked up slightly. "Go ahead." Xena put her hands together feeling the uncertainty as she spoke. "Do you remember who put you in that pit?" Gabrielle felt her body tense she knew this question was going to come up sooner or later but a part of her had wanted to avoid it because in truth even when all off her memories had returned to her the memories in the pit had still been very disjointed.

She had flashes of images but no solid flowing memory the few pieces she could remember was being fed and feeling ill because the food was drugged. The rest was messed up her mind images of screaming in to the darkness and seeing light for the last time and then nothing. She had expected it all to come back by now but it hadn't. The truth was she didn't want to remember and maybe that was why she couldn't she'd had pain in her life but nothing compared to starving like that, it had been constant every moment her body wanting food and no way to give it what it wanted it was worse than any torture because it was so slow and so painful.

She eased up her head meeting the other woman's concerned gaze. "I don't remember much, just jagged images here and there and darkness and pain, I've been trying to remember but it never works I still don't remember anything." Xena shook her sadly gods she had so been hopeful that this wouldn't be Gabrielle's answer. "You don't remember anything a face or a name?" Gabrielle shook her head. "I remember everything including getting in to your palace I remember being locked in the cells along with the other Northern Rebels, but something happened someone came in I couldn't see there face it was covered by dark robes the next thing I knew they'd hit me in the face with a wooden bat and everything went dark. They hit me very hard because my head was stinging and when I woke up again I realized that my clothes had been stripped off and I was being dragged along the floor, that's the last thing I remember with crystal clarity after that it just gets really hazy."

Xena put a hand through her hair feeling the frustration hit home. "Do you have any idea who would you do this to you?" Gabrielle lowered her head so it back in position so she could sleep. "I have many enemies not everyone in my own race likes me put it like that." Xena looked at her for a long moment she slowly kneeled down so she was opposite her bed seeing the distant pained look in her green eyes. "If you remember anything you have to tell me right away Gabrielle." Gabrielle turned her head slightly. "Why does this matter so much to you?" Xena sighed aloud. "It matters because I want to see the person who did this to you brought to justice, they left you to starve and die in that pit they took away every right you have. I have very strict rules about prisoner treatment and they broke every rule I laid out."

Gabrielle took in a deep breath. "Oh I'm sure who ever they are they'll show themselves soon enough, after all I was meant to die down there. They'll be disappointed that I'm not dead." Xena eased up her hand. "You want them to come to you?" Gabrielle tapped her clawed fingers on the sheets. "Yes I do if you question everyone now they won't come out they'll probably delay." Xena looked up meeting her gaze. "Then let me help you, if you get any thing even a flash back tell me about it, then maybe it won't come to that." Gabrielle closed her eyes slightly. "If I remember anything you will be first to know, I assume you asking this of me because they've covered there tracks very well?"

Xena stood up slowly. "Yes they have I can not find anything out of place, they made sure that they covered up everything you didn't exist they made sure off that. I have nothing to go on and now I need your help." Gabrielle yawned before shaking her mane. "You have my word that if I remember anything you will be the first to know." Xena picked up the candle from the table. "Thank you." Gabrielle blinked trying to stay awake. "One way or another I will help you find this person." Xena felt a smile form. "I'll let you get some sleep, good night Gabrielle." Gabrielle watched as she opened the central door she closed her eyes as sleep finally caught up with her. "Goodnight Xena."

End of part 43

Silvermoonlight

Thank you everyone for your kind reviews and feedback.


	44. Crescent King Of Old

_CRESCENT KING OF OLD_

Xena felt her eyes snap open as she heard a loud banging hit her ears, she pulled herself up in bed, it was early in the morning and she had been sleeping. She turned to the door groaning as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. "Come in!" She paused only to hear the hammering again. "I said you can come in!" She turned as the banging came a third time she didn't think as she threw off the cover ignoring the cold air on her naked body as she grabbed her velvet robe pulling it over her shoulders. She moved towards her door damn to Tartarus who ever was making so much noise this early in the morning! She grabbed the door to her room pulling it open violently as she stepped outside. She turned only to freeze as she caught sight of Gabrielle who and had a hammer in her hand and bronze nails in her other. She could see the wonderfully crafted figure of her goddess it was painted up beautifully and now being put on her door in sections.

She rubbed her eyes. "Would you like some help?" Gabrielle turned eyeing the other woman in surprise. She half mumbled as she spoke. "No I'm good." Xena moved closer she slowly eased the nails out of her hand. "Ah, ha well let me give you a hand anyway." Gabrielle looked up slightly she saw no point to stopping the other woman Thaleia was still asleep. She hadn't gotten drunk last night just tipsy, but she clearly didn't drink very often and she didn't want to wake her up, she'd rather that she just slept it off. This morning she had woken up very early unable to sleep as she had wanted to read her scroll written in werewolf tongue over again to make sure that it sounded right. Xena turned putting the next nail through its hole watched as Gabrielle banged the final section in to place. She eyed the wood carving which was deeply detailed. "Your carving is very beautiful." Gabrielle looked up slightly eyeing her caving. "Its okay, it's better than the last one I made in the Grand City, never did like that one it was never detailed enough."

Xena eyed her for a long moment. "You made another one of these?" Gabrielle eyed the remaining nails as she lowered the hammer. "I did yes but I doubt it's around anymore, no doubt in my absence it's probably been stolen along with everything else I used to own." Xena blinked in confusion. "Why would they steal your things, you're a king?!" Gabrielle stepped away from the wooden carving which was now directly in the centre of her double doors and came apart when they were open and locked back together when the doors closed. "It's because I'm king that they'd take what's mine, they see it as piece of my soul, its an old myth in that they say what ever Horn Hind touches becomes lucky." She took in a deep breath. "So those who are down on there luck or who the council have punished may see it as something to give them luck. If they feel that way I have no hard feelings about them taking it all, if it gives them inspiration."

Xena leaned against the wall looking at the younger woman for a long moment she really did think with her heart. She'd give up all she owned for others and she didn't even feel sad about it, far from it she seemed to embrace the idea of giving to her people in some way or another. She paused looking up slightly. "What was your predecessor like? I remember you saying he spoke to you of his guilt after he brought you to his room after you let Iris go." Gabrielle breathed in sharply as she looked up she hadn't wanted to talk about this before, but now things felt different between them in a way she really couldn't put her finger on. The Empress was about to end the hunting law and she'd put her seal on her document, she put down the hammer and nails. She eased her pipe out of her pocket putting it in her mouth she lit it while eyeing the silver ring on her finger. "He was a decadent bastard." She eased the pipe out of her mouth breathing out the smoke in the other direction out of respect. "I've never understood why he wanted to talk to me, I wasn't special I was just getting punished for failing my mission. May be the truth was that he just felt guilty for all the pain he'd caused to half breeds like me, but the truth is I'll never know all I remember is that I wasn't nice to him." She breathed in her pipe as the vision of gold and spender entered her mind once more.

8

Gabrielle felt the pain as she was shoved in to the nearest chair she looked up eyeing the highly decorated room which was huge and filled with everything imaginable. Luxurious furniture and a huge bed there were many chests all filled with expensive items. Beautiful cream silk curtains hung down covering the walls there were jewel encrusted goblets along a wine jug on a small table in front of her. She could see fur skin rugs on the floor from bear and boar and a large open fireplace it was truly a room of a king. She breathed in painfully trying to ignore the stinging pain of her body watching as the two warriors who had brought her in left closing the double golden doors behind them. She looked up watching as the Crescent Hind entered the room he looked at her his brown eyes studying her over for a long moment before he walked over to the table pouring red wine from the jug in to one of the goblets. He breathed in deeply before spoke. "Did you know that my real name is Eleutherios? Very few people remember that now they just call me the Crescent Hind out of formality."

Gabrielle watched as he pushed the goblet towards her with a clawed hand. "I've been around for a long time, it feels like to long." Gabrielle looked up as he sat in the chair opposite her leaning on his elbow. "I'm an old man now and I look back on my life and wonder if I've done anything right by my people." Gabrielle breathed in deeply eyeing him. "Why am I here?" Eleutherios looked down sadly. "You weren't born a werewolf were you?" Gabrielle breathed in trying to ignore the pain. "No." Eleutherios eyed her noticing that she hadn't taken the wine he'd offered. "Do you like it here in this place, or does feel like a prison to you?" He raised his golden ringed clawed finger with its red jewels which had the Horn Hind seal on it. "Don't lie to me, be honest." Gabrielle lowered her gaze. "Yes sometimes I feel trapped here." Eleutherios eyed her for a long moment finally someone who honest and saying how they felt rather than what he wanted to hear. "I heard about your failure in pursuing that escaped werewolf, you're apparently a very fast runner but you couldn't catch her."

He paused before speaking. "But you let her go didn't you?" Gabrielle shifted in her chair trying to ignore her stinging muscles. "Yes I let her go she told me her child would die because it was born human." Eleutherios breathed out feeling the pain in his chest. "Yes the human child would have died, you're right, it's an unfair law but then so are many of the laws made by the Imperial Council." Gabrielle turned sharply. "If it's an unfair law then why don't you change it, you're the king?!" Eleutherios smiled sadly. "Your young you know nothing of the pain of leader ship, you don't know what is to be a prisoner to very council who are meant to help you. I suffer and I can't change anything, no matter how hard you try." Gabrielle narrowed her gaze getting painfully to her feet ignoring her bleeding body. "That's the words of someone who's given up." Eleutherios lowered his gaze. "Maybe I have, but pray you never grow these horns the pain and the responsibility is a curse and a crushing burden."

He looked up sadly. "The only compensation is the luxury around me here." Gabrielle felt the disgust hit home she spoke unable to keep the sarcasm out of her tone. "So you choose to bask in luxury while young children die for no more reason than being human, you must be proud." Eleutherios sneered slightly. "I am not proud far from it, but I cannot escape this place it's become my prison!" He turned sitting back down. "Tell me what would you do if you were me?" Gabrielle looked at her clawed hand. "Make things fair for those born werewolves and those who weren't." Eleutherios smiled sadly. "A noble notion, but to do that you'd have to destroy the Imperial Council before they destroy you and get every werewolf to follow you and be loyal." He looked up slightly. "A monumental task, but then your young you have dreams and everything is easy in your eyes." He put a clawed hand on the table. "So tell me do you think I'm a good leader and that I've done right by my people?"

Gabrielle eyed him from her standing position. "No." He lowered his head. "That's all I wanted to know." He breathed in sadly he knew her words were the truth, she hadn't been corrupted by politics or lying behaviour. She had been created from pain and suffering, she was his legacy there were hundreds like her all who were prisoners of their own destiny. He had failed as a leader and a king he hadn't been able to rise up and fight the Imperial Council. Now he was too old and every day he was getting weaker, he wasn't strong anymore and he felt ill he was also coughing up blood just about every day. His appearance as a werewolf gave him the illusion of strength which wasn't there any longer in human form. He looked up he knew his time was now drawing to a close. All he had to show for sixty years was a bloody path of death and destruction, which stung his heart and gave him constant nightmares. He breathed in eyeing her for a long moment, he could only hope that the Horn Hind who followed in his passing would be as young and as honest as she was and would believe that they could change things in the way he hadn't he lowered his gaze to the floor. "You can leave now."

8

Gabrielle looked up slightly seeing the concern in the other woman's eye. "Its sad really I wasn't kind to him, but he had a point you can't overthrow the Imperial Council they have to much power over werewolf society and he was right when you're Horn Hind the Grand City becomes your prison. If I have known then what I know now I would have been kinder but I was young and I was still seeing the word as simple." She breathed out the smoke from her pipe. "He died a year later no one knew how sick he was he hid it very well. He died young as well he was only sixty one I've heard whisperings that maybe he was murdered, but no one has ever been able to prove it." Xena took in a deep breath. "Do you believe he was murdered?" Gabrielle breathed in her pipe. "Yes I believe he was." Xena stepped closer to her. "Who do you think murdered him?"

Gabrielle breathed out the smoke feeling her self tense. "I believe he was murdered by the Imperial Council but I can't prove it, no one can. It's also very clear to me after you showed me that document on Damokles's body that he had also been murdered." She breathed in painfully feeling her hand form a fist. "Human's don't leave puncture wounds in the neck and his neck was broken, only werewolves do that, it's a move I was taught during my training. You grab a person's neck with your jaws and force it sideways, it breaks the spine and kills the person instantly, it's also very affective when used on other werewolves so long as you get a solid grip around the neck and hold it you can force the head backwards until the spine breaks." She eased the pipe out of her mouth breathing out the smoke once more as she felt her teeth grind together. "It takes a very well trained werewolf to do it right and my lover was a great warrior he'd knew how to handle himself, which is why I think the Imperial Council sent out one of there best. It's well known that they have loyal warriors who are trained assassins who do their dirty work for them."

She sneered slightly. "If they don't like someone or if they are threat to their power they silence them." Xena lowered her gaze feeling the guilt take over. "You mean people like Iona, don't you?" Gabrielle put the pipe back in her mouth looking up slightly. "If only they were like her, then I wouldn't mind them but sadly their not, they have no honour code of any kind, they get paid in gold and they do the job." She shook her head. "There not even known as part of the army, they are a secret but a dirty public secret every one knows they exist, but no one talks about them out of fear of winding up dead." She eased up her hand. "At least Iona is part of your army at least she's not your dirty public secret and though she's not the kindest person she wouldn't betray you for gold." She breathed in her pipe. "She only betrayed you over me and that was because she had prejudice and lacked understanding and that I can forgive, because if I'd never seen a werewolf before I'd feel the same way. I also don't believe she's evil I believe it's her job to kill and solve your problems and that's what she does because it's all she's ever known."

Xena raised her hand. "She'll be walking around soon they say she's getting better but she will never do what she did to you ever again. She'll report to Demetrius directly and she'll spend time with him until she regains her honour and does not try to use her position to accomplish her personal goals." Gabrielle slowly eased out the scroll which had been in her belt. It was the werewolf scroll written in werewolf tongue, she'd already but her signature and seal on it. "We all have personal goals Xena in my view she should have hobbies as she clearly lacking in them." She opened the scroll slowly so the other woman could see it. "Here is the scroll you requested, in werewolf tongue sealed and sighed by me proof that your scroll is for real." Xena breathed in as she took it from her hand. "You finished it?" Gabrielle nodded. "It took me most of yesterday but I had to reword it as I wanted it sound very serious you can have Phrixus check it over if you want though, to prove that I have no intentions of giving out any secret orders to my people and that I am not deserving you."

Xena eyed the scroll in truth she had no idea what it said but she had no intention of questioning the younger woman it was very clear to her that Gabrielle didn't lie she was also far too noble to go out of her way to cause trouble, it just wasn't in her nature. She looked up slightly. "No I'm not going to send this to Phrixus I believe that what you've put here is your word to your people that you are confirming my scrolls truth." She eyed the long scroll. "I'm going to take this to my room where I can seal it and sign it then I'll give it Chara she'll send it to the scroll makers in the city of Corinth. They have people who will dispute it to every city in my Empire." Gabrielle picked up her hammer and nails feeling the slight smile form again as that strange happy feeling came back but only for an instant before it vanished as she spoke keeping the pipe in her mouth. "Don't you need some sort of diplomatic council to approve your orders?"

Xena raised an eyebrow, watching as the faint smile vanished again from the younger woman face it was fleeting but it was there and it was close to a real smile. "I do have a diplomatic council yes but I hate their corruption one of their members betrayed me not long ago they stole money from my coffers which belonged to my people. The council is still around but I have had to limit their powers they are no longer allowed to stay in my palace and they can not change laws with out my permission. "She carefully rolled up Gabrielle's scroll. "All new reforms must be agreed by all of them so no single one of them has power and I spend no time with them. I don't want them bringing any corruption in to my palace I don't want them corrupting my staff or making me look vulnerable to anyone outside the palace in any way." Gabrielle nodded feeling understanding draw in. "I understand your point of view the Imperial Council brings nothing but pain to my people, you're just trying to protect yours." Xena slowly moved away from her as she raised the scroll. "Let me get this sorted out then maybe we can talk more tonight." Gabrielle nodded watching as she moved towards her room. "I hope we do talk Xena, clearly we have a few things in common." Xena felt a smile form as she opened her bedroom door. "Yes it seems that we do."

End of part 44

Silvermoonlight


	45. Lust And Green Eyed Jealously

_LUST AND GREEN EYED JEALOUSLY_

I'm doing this again I never know how I feel about doing this but I have to do it, it's now a necessity. I need to carry a child and that has become part of my routine I'm given a new remedy every month by Phantasos and then I call in the male gladiator champion Calicos from Athens to the palace. I pay his trainer for his services he is a very big and well built man with shoulder length black hair which had metal bronze ringlets in places, he also has dark green eyes and he's very polite. I know I'm not the only one who pays for his services there are other's, it's well known that male gladiators and gladiatrix's who aren't married in Greece can be brought out for a night to pleasure ether gender depending on their sexuality. It is very common and unlike Rome it is not kept a secret every one and anyone who has the coin can buy time with a gladiator or gladiatrix.

Most just want the dream of touching them under the sheets and having their sensual attention, others don't want sex they just want to talk. I'm very different though for me this has nothing to do with sex I just want a child with in me and I see Calicos as my means. As rumour has it that he has a high record of successfully fathering children among the single women he's slept with. Not that he's has, had any success with me we've been doing this for almost two years now with no success but I'm not willing to give this up. I will try any remedy and try any position if it means a child I need to have a child so that my throne will be secure. I won't lie I enjoy the sexual part but there's no real intimacy not like the kind I used to receive from my husband. I used to enjoy our sessions because I felt that he loved me and it showed in the bedroom, but I know Calicos does not feel that way to him this is part of his duty as a gladiator.

He has no emotional attachment to his clients he does what he is paid to do and he does it well. I know that need to be loved is just my loneliness talking in my mind. I deeply miss being loved and cherished by some one who's deeply in love with me it's a feeling I'd love to have back. Calicos slowly stepped forward speaking in a neutral voice as he undid his tunic pulling it off in a fluid motion. "How do you wish me to be Empress?" Xena breathed in as she sat up in bed easing her robe of putting it to one side feeling the cold air touch her naked body as she spoke unable to keep the disheartened tone out of her voice. "Straddle me." Calicos nodded as he moved towards her easing his naked body on to the bed. "As you wish Empress, it is always a pleasure to please you."

Xena breathed in sharply oh how she wished this about more than just sex. Her thoughts were suddenly broken off as his hands began to move down her body she breathed in sharply feeling his lips meet hers. She breathed in sharply feeling the instant heat boil up in her stomach and then shoot downwards as he got him self slowly in to position as he carried on kissing her. She knew it wasn't love just pure lust and she knew soon it would take control of her and she wouldn't be in control of herself anymore and yet somehow she just wanted to sink in to it and forget who she was if only for an instant. To forget that she ruled Greece and forget that she had no lover who cared about her and pretend that she did and that she wasn't unhappy with being alone. She lay back feeling the hands move along her body as her fingers started to grip the sheets and she began to loose herself completely in the moment which was taking over everything.

Gabrielle slowly walked forward on all fours through the dark corridor which led to her room, Xena had said that she'd speak to her but so far they hadn't seen each other. She eased her room's double doors open with one clawed hand and then slowly moved through them then closed them behind her using her foot in truth this was the first time she'd ever wanted to talk to other woman. Normally Xena came to her room, she slowly walked up to the inner door only to stop as she pricked up one ear she could hear moaning but not the type that didn't have anything to do with dreams. No this was the type to do with sex when someone was reaching that moment before the colour filled there eyes and they lost themselves. She lowered her eyes to the floor knowing that what she was about to do next was wrong on every level but she couldn't help herself. She slowly opened the door staying low on all fours as she watched the Empress come in to view. She was lying on back and a larger man was on top off her pleasuring her, she was clearly enjoying it by the sound of it, as was he. She stayed still nether of them had noticed her at this moment she didn't even exist to them.

She wouldn't lie to herself she had watched other people have sex before, when she'd been younger she shifted through the night in werewolf form and looked in to windows even though she knew it was wrong, but she'd done it anyway just because she wanted to watch even though she couldn't be a part of it, it was a guilty pleasure which she'd never admitted to. It wasn't until Damokles that she'd stopped doing it as she'd been content and felt no need to do it anymore. Now seeing it once more suddenly brought back that deep temptation to watch all over again she knew she could lie down and watch them and they wouldn't even know that she was here not right up until the last moment. She lowered her head only to stop as something hit her hard she had no right to be here, this was Xena's personal business and not her guilty pleasure.

She lowered her ears as she carried on watching she could see Xena's naked body which had faded scars from battle in places, she could see that look of pleasure in her face even though her eyes were half closed. She lowered her gaze as she got up on staying on all fours she was a beautiful woman there was no denying that, a beautiful woman being pleasured by a powerful handsome man. She felt her teeth suddenly grind together as the jealousy hit her hard, she didn't even have a clue why it was there she had no sexual attachment to this woman she was only her friend. May be it was because this reminded her off what she'd once had with Damokles. Back when she felt like she'd had full control of her life, before she'd become Horn Hind and he'd vanished from her life. She could remember being that happy when she'd made love to him and that image coming back to her now made her feel as though her heart was being ripped out of her chest.

No one loved her in that way, she was completely alone in her life despite that she now had friends and freedom. It hurt to be reminded of what she had once had she slowly stepped back feeling the anger burn as she took hold of the door ignoring Xena's eyes as they suddenly closed as she hit her climax she sat up crying out in pleasure. Her light blue eyes opened again to fall up on her the shock appearing in them instantly. She didn't meet her gaze she didn't want to she already knew she had been caught red handed but at this point she didn't care. She knew she had no right to be here in the first place, if the Empress was enjoying herself in someone else's company it was none of her business and she should know better. She turned closing the door slowly ignoring the fact that Xena was still staring at her in shock where as her lover still hadn't noticed her he was to focused on his task. She watched the door shut completely she slowly leaned forward putting her head against the door as best she could despite her velvet covered horns, she just wanted to go to sleep and forget that she'd seen this. She would apologise for her actions in the morning because she knew better than to do what she'd just done and she knew that she looked like some kind of perverse stalker watching in places she shouldn't be.

8

Gabrielle moved her hand slowly through the wheat field which was reflecting like gold in the warm sun light. She knew where she was she was in the vast wheat fields of Olynthus she recognised the old structure of the wind mills whose huge white sails were turning under the clear blue sky. She took in a deep breath feeling the light warm breeze on her face. She turned looking in the other direction eyeing the village which was close by her gaze drifted to the sea bellow as it crashing up against the white sandy beach which was empty. Why was she here? She was clearly in a dream and like most of her dreams she knew they were dreams, but the ones in which she knew she was awake were always the worst. There was normally blood and dead bodies as well as screaming yet this dream was completely different all around her was the clear blue sky and beautiful scenery and even the sound of crashing waves and the smell of rich sea air. She breathed in painful none of this felt right on any level she never had a pleasant waking dream ever and the rest of the time she preferred to have dreams where it was dark and she didn't remember anything.

"That's the Gabrielle I fell in love with always questioning always thinking things though."

Gabrielle turned around sharply only to freeze as Damokles came in to view he was wearing his bronze armour the same armour he'd been wearing the day he'd left. He had a wide smile on his face and his light blue eyes were catching the sun light, she felt her heart hit her stomach but it wasn't him it was an illusion in a dream and nothing more. She felt her teeth grind together as her anger started to boil up in her stomach. "Oh that's great, real great! It's not like my dreams don't torment me enough now you're in them!" Damokles smiled as he took a step closer to her. "Do you remember what I told you Gabrielle that those who have died can speak in to the living through their dreams?" Gabrielle felt a cold sneer form. "What are you saying that you're really Damokles and you're talking to me right now in my dream?"

Damokles smiled moving closer to her so he was standing over her as he became serious. "Yes I am the real Damokles." He eased up his hand so she could see the bronze ring on his finger. "I can prove it to you, you buried me under the apple tree in the Empress's royal garden, you told my mounted body that when I left, you always thought that I'd walk back through your door." He felt a smile form. "You also put my ring back in place before you set my soul free." He calmly lowered his hand ignoring the utter shock as it spread across her face. "And just before you fell asleep tonight you found the Empress in the arms of a gladiator who was giving her pleasure." He raised an eyebrow. "You were a little jealous." Gabrielle felt the rush of painful emotion it squeezed at her heart painfully as she looked at him. "It's you." She felt the tears as they started to run down her face as the truth hit home hard. It was Damokles everything he'd said was the truth and there was no denying it, he was here in her dream speaking softly to her.

She looked up only to freeze as his hands found both sides of her face as he leaned forward gently kissing her lips he pulled away as he used his thumb to wipe her tears away. Damokles breathed in deeply as he looked at her. "Please don't cry, you know I never liked it when you cry." Gabrielle eased up her hands up taking hold of his lowered them gently. "I missed you so much." Damokles felt his smile turn to wide grin. "I've missed you as well you set my soul free it had been trapped inside that mounted body for so long." Gabrielle breathed in deeply putting a hand on his face unable to stop her actions as it all felt so real. "Who murdered you, was it Bastiaan?" Damokles shook his head sadly. "I didn't see Gabrielle, it was night the last thing I remember was looking up at the moon then nothing, they came up behind me it was very quick they were clearly a skilled murderer."

He raised his hand running it gently through her shoulder length blonde hair. "The next thing I remember was waking up in that mounted body and being trapped there, being able to see out at the world but unable to do anything, none of this matter now though because my soul is free to sour and I had to visit you. When I was trapped I could still see you in the back of my mind living out your life after my death." He shook his head. "I saw that you were missing me and I saw you with Adrienne and how unhappy you were and how she treated you." Gabrielle breathed in sharply. "Adrienne was not my choice Damokles she was forced up on my by the council, I hated her so much she made my life so miserable." Damokles put a hand gently on her face. "You can do so much better than her Gabrielle, she was always beneath you and you deserve to be with someone who loves you."

Gabrielle breathed in painfully running her hand down his chest plate. "I don't want to be with anyone else I want to be with you maybe I can bring you back I could make a deal with my goddess." Damokles shook his head as he took hold of her hand. "No Gabrielle, my time here is over and the Greek gods have other plans for me. Your goddess also has plans for you, my journey in this life has come to an end, but yours is about to truly begin." Gabrielle breathed in painfully. "I don't want you to leave I need you here with me." Damokles slowly met her forest green eyes. "I will be here with Gabrielle always, I'll be watching over you and I'll visit you again in your dreams when the time is right." He breathed in as she wrapped her arms around him he pulled her close breathing in the smell of her hair. "I just want you to be happy, I want you to live on and be loved Gabrielle you deserve that."

Gabrielle squeezed tighter not wanting to let go. "No one will ever love me the way you did." Damokles breathed in deeply. "Oh Gabrielle you shouldn't think like that, you're a very beautiful woman and your heart has always been in the right place." He paused before speaking. "I want you to be happy and I want you to enjoy the rest of your life and be with someone who loves you the way I do." Gabrielle moved up to his lips kissing him unable to stop herself. "Please I'm begging you don't let me wake up just yet, I want to stay here with you." Damokles smiled sadly as he eased his hand through her hair watching as it spilt through his fingers. "We all have to wake up Gabrielle and you need to wake up now."

Gabrielle felt her eyes snap open as she sat bolt up right in bed saying the words aloud before she could stop herself as she raised her hand. "No!" She stayed still for a moment before lowering her hand feeling the sweat and it dripped down her face. She blinked looking around her realizing that she was back in her room in the palace and that Damokles was truly gone from her dream. She could see the first rays off dawns light through the curtains it was early very early and she'd probably only just changed back to her human form. She pulled the cover up slightly over her naked chest pulling up her knees unable to stop the flow of tears as put her hands on her face, why did her dreams have to torment her so?

She'd been standing there with Damokles and now he was gone once more fading back in to memory. If he had truly visited her from the dead it just made her feel even worse, it was like holding a gleaming silver cup in her hand only to watch it turn to sand as it spilt through her fingers. She felt her tears come all the harder as the pain of the emotions truly caught up with her. She hadn't wanted to wake up she'd wanted to stay with him! What was this some sick twisted joke by her own goddess to make her remember all that she lost as well as the one thing she didn't have which was the love of another to keep her warm at night? She breathed in painfully trying to stop her tears she needed to get up she needed to go somewhere, any where but her own room so she could clear her head.

End of part 45

Silvermoonlight

Xena in this story cannot have children as she has a condition called blocked fallopian tubes, though this is a curable condition in modern day society it would have been out of the reach of the ancients to cure. For any one who has read Up On The Reaches Of The Darkest Moonlight you might recognise Calicos as he was a villain who was helping Ares in that story :)


	46. Cold Streams Of Blood Which Flow

_COLD STREAMS OF BLOOD WHICH FLOW AS THE WHIP STRIKES_

She was watching me, why was she watching me? I confess this is the first time I've ever had an audience during sex I've always been very private about it. I'm not angry, more perplexed by Gabrielle's behaviour it's not something I'm used to. I know we have the same sexuality in that we like both genders but her behaviour is very new to me. I swore for a moment that she was enjoying the show, but then I saw that look fade from her eyes, she almost looked annoyed but I'm not sure as to what made her angry, was is the fact that I was being pleasured and she wasn't or was she remembering her lost love? In truth I have no idea but I want to ask her but I know I have to handle this carefully. To be honest her watching me didn't bother me, which is strange because if it had been anyone else I'd have been furious maybe it was because it felt to me that she didn't mean to do it, it just happened.

If Gabrielle has odd tastes then that's okay I'm not going to judge her I know full well that there are people out there who like different things in the bedroom. I can only hope now that I can find her, Thaleia said that she hasn't been in her room since this morning apparently she got up very early which is very unusual for Gabrielle as she likes to sleep in far longer than I do. This morning though she left very early at sun up and she hasn't gone back to her room at all, I'm not sure where she is but I have a hunch. Xena moved her hand to her stomach as she carried on walking through the royal gardens she just hoped that the remedy Phantasos had given her had worked and that a child had taken hold in her womb. Calicos had not stayed after last night as soon as his job was complete he had returned to his trainer who was in the palace and they'd both been paid then they'd left as was normal routine. She turned the corner she was now in the shaded area of the garden where Gabrielle lover had been buried under the huge apple tree. She turned catching sight of the younger woman who was standing over his grave in deep thought, there was a very dark look in her eyes and she could sense a certain amount of anger even from this distance.

She had her arms folded and was looking at his crave where she laid a large batch of beautiful white flowers which she'd no doubt picked from the wilder areas of the garden. It was a very passionate statement as the younger woman must have searched all morning for these flowers as they were so widely scattered around the gardens and quite difficult to find. She looked up speaking softy. "Ah there you are Gabrielle you know I've been looking for you." Gabrielle turned looking at her lover's grave as she spoke in a cold tone unable to keep the bitterness out of her voice. "I'm sorry I've been preoccupied." Xena looked up at the sunlit sky as she came to stand behind the younger woman who still looked tense. "I wanted to speak to you about last night." Gabrielle took in a sharp breath. "Look I know I shouldn't have been in your room watching you with your lover I didn't know you had a partner. Plus it was none of my business and I had no place being there." Xena eased up her hand. "He's not my lover, he's only a sexual partner he performs a service, we aren't together as a couple."

Gabrielle looked down at her lover's grave for a long moment. "What you do and who you do it with is not my business." Xena looked up slightly she gently put her hand on the other woman's shoulder feeling her tense slightly at the touch clearly she was very unused to emotional contact of this type. "Look all I wanted to say was that I'm not angry with you, I was just surprised to see you there watching me." She paused before speaking. "I also don't like to judge, if that kind of thing turns you on it's all right with me, I know you're like me I mean you like both genders as I do but I'm sure you knew that already." Gabrielle narrowed her gaze. "I'd heard a rumour about that, but I don't pay much attention to rumours, I prefer to know the truth not exaggeration." Xena looked at her for a long moment. "What I'm trying to say is that I can understand why you might want to watch." Gabrielle took in a deep breath eyeing the other woman's hand unsure as to whether or not she should move it. "You misunderstand what I was doing was nothing more than a bad habit, one I should have kicked a long time ago."

Xena slowly leaned forward. "I don't think there's anything wrong with that habit personally." She slowly met her surprised gaze. "I could think of things much worse when it comes to the bedroom believe me." Gabrielle lowered her gaze to the floor feeling out of her element once again she was so unused to this kind of attention. "Look I should go." Xena looked up sharply. "No don't go stay with me I'd like the company of my friend." She paused before speaking as they both stepped away from the grave. "I've been meaning to ask you what happened after you left The Crescent Hinds room, I assume he let your punishment slide and you weren't flogged." Gabrielle slowly eased her hand in to her pocket feeling for her pipe only to stop as she realized there was no where to light it as the fire torches hadn't been lit in this area.

She looked up slightly feeling the other woman gently let go off her shoulder. "No he didn't let my punishment slide." She paused easing up her hand to. "I still received the full punishment for my so called failure which was to receive twenty lashes." Xena looked at her feeling the shock hit home. "They still flogged you even though you'd been in your predecessor's presence?" Gabrielle nodded as she looked up. "Yes they did, its funny I thought transforming for the first time was agony, but believe me nothing compares to the pain of the werewolf cat of nine tails whip. I was already in pain from when they'd beaten me so it just made the pain even more unbearable to go through." She looked down at the floor painfully before speaking again. "As long as I live I don't want to go through that kind of pain again, werewolves never do things by half they really know how to make their own kind suffer when they break the rules." She closed her eyes for a moment hearing the sound of the cat of nine tail whip ends as they cracked in the distance.

8

Gabrielle breathed in as her hands were tied to the pillar, which overlooked the warrior's tunnels, she couldn't see though her right eye it was bruised closed and she had, bruises all over her body which hadn't healed up fully as they'd been made at the end of the night before she took back her human form. She was wearing shirt and trousers and a high pair of boots she felt terrible and it was about to get a lot worse she'd seen many floggings during her time in this place. The Imperial Council believed that flogging was the only way to make a point to anyone who failed on their missions or broke the rules because it took so much longer for wounds from the cat of nine tails to heal. It could take days in fact as the whips long ends had knife like points which could tear through flesh and muscle and even shatter bone. A human being would die with this kind of punishment but a werewolf could just about survive it in human form, though they'd be bed ridden until they healed fully.

She'd seen even the biggest and strongest werewolves pass out after twenty lashes and she knew that for her this was going to be excruciating. So much for her first important mission it had just ended in disaster, but ironically she could see now why Iris had wanted to escape, werewolves were brutal even to there own kind. There was a vicious pecking order among the rising warriors and some would happily make others suffer so they could climb the ladder. All these warriors wanted was to have their audience with the Imperial Council so they could say their piece or have control of how things were run in some manner. This had been going on for years or so she'd read and some scribes had, had concerns that it had been tearing the werewolf society apart over the last century.

She narrowed her gaze, though she'd never met the Imperial Council but she agreed with the scribes the werewolf nation was falling apart. She could see it everywhere, warriors fighting warriors a forced class status for half breeds like her self because of Imperial Councils desperate need to keep the blood line pure as well as the killing of human born children which was no doubt adding to the already mounting animosity. She had no idea why the Crescent Hind had told her to leave last night but frankly she didn't care as far as she was concerned he was as corrupt as the Imperial Council. He lavished himself in decadence while others suffered and he did nothing to help the people, he just let the Imperial Council do what ever they wanted regardless of whether or not it was right or wrong. Her thoughts were cut off as the back of her shirt was torn open with a knife, then the two sides were forced over her shoulders exposing her back. She watched as Bastiaan eased the whip free smirking at her, she hated that full blood bastard.

He wasn't even in her unit but he clearly loved to make people suffer and he was completely power driven. She watched as a woman walked up to her holding a long round piece of wood which was covered in metal, she took in a deep breath before speaking. "You'll want this." Gabrielle eyed her in disgust ignoring the others who were watching the spectral. "I don't want that." The woman put a hand on her shoulder lowering her voice. "I'm serious I've been through this, it helps." Gabrielle looked at her sharply feeling the metal piece as it was put in to her mouth and she bit down on it. She watched as the female warrior stepped back as Alexandras spoke. "For failing to complete your mission Gabrielle and allowing another werewolf to escape you will receive twenty lashes, you will take this punishment as you were made leader in this tracking mission and you failed! After you receive your punishment you'll return to work with your captain Damokles and his unit once more until your ready and can complete an important mission with out failing." Gabrielle breathed in bracing herself she hadn't failed on her mission she was the only one to do the right thing.

She felt her teeth clamp down painfully on the metal piece as the tails slashed across her back causing the excruciating pain to hit her hard she felt the cold blood as it started to run down her skin from the deep wounds. The whip came again striking even harder she could feel her teeth clamping tighter on the metal piece as she tried to take the pain. The whip struck her again and again and all she wanted to do was scream, by Ouroboros she wanted it this end, she could feel tears running down her face. She looked down watching as blood dripped down hitting the floor between her boots. "_The pain its all in your mind, go to another happier place_." Gabrielle looked up hearing her goddess's voice she breathed in closing her good eye she was right it was just in her mind she could survive this, she breathed in trying to invasion the first morning's sun as it fell up on Potidaea in the spring time lighting the wheat fields turning them to gold as the whip hit her again.

8

Gabrielle looked up slightly as she walked over to the wall opposite leaning against it. "I wasn't strong I passed out after eleven lashes and I don't really remember much after it ended, it was just a blur of blood and pain as I lapsed in and out of consciousness." She looked up slowly as Xena came to stand over here the concern in her eyes. "I woke up fully two days later and I still felt rotten." She shook her head. "Damokles took care of me until I was well, but I never remembered much just burry images and being given food and water. When I was fully healed I returned to his unit, but I won't lie I just kept quite and got on with my job which was hunting down human warriors who posed a threat to werewolf society and I was happy doing it, because it always felt right to me."

She looked up slowly. "I only ever felt honourable when I fought other warriors." Xena moved so she was standing a little closer to the younger woman she knew she was inside her personal space and that it was wrong but somehow it just felt like the right thing to do. "I'm sorry you had to go through that flogging, I've never liked flogging even though it's common punishment." She put a hand through her hair. "I considered that punishment for Iona after what happened with you but I felt it wouldn't help matters as it does nothing for moral." Gabrielle breathed in deeply she knew the other woman was in her personal space, which made her feel a little uneasy but somehow she just thought it was better to go with it and let Xena get close. Maybe that was how she liked to be with her close friends. "No I agree it doesn't do anything for moral it's a punishment which brings about fear."

She put a hand on her shoulder turning it slightly. "If you've ever been through it you never forget it and you fear it ever happening to you again." Xena took in a deep breath. "This is why I believe that not all punishments should be pain related when it comes to warriors. Someone once asked me is it better to be loved and respected or feared and respected?" Gabrielle felt her eyes dart. "I'm not a great leader but to answer that question I believe people should love and respect you as a leader or they won't rally to your cause." Xena eased up her hand taking Gabrielle's ignoring her surprise at her sudden action. "Clearly in that way you and I feel the same way." Gabrielle felt her eyes dart nervously right now she'd give anything to light her pipe. She had no idea why the other woman was touching her hand, or even why she'd want to. She looked at the floor trying to ignore her uncertainty as she spoke. "Yes clearly we do." Xena eyed the other woman who looked slightly nervous. "You shouldn't think less of yourself as a leader I'm sure you are a great leader."

Gabrielle breathed in sharply feeling completely out of her element as Xena kept hold of her hand. "I don't think less of myself I'm just honest with myself." She moved her hand gently easing it out of Xena's grip. "I'm not a great Horn Hind I wasn't able to charge things in a way that mattered despite my trying." She looked up feeling her dark mood come back all at once as she looked at her lovers crave. "I wasn't even able to stop the Imperial Council from murdering the one I loved." She walked away seeing the sadness in the other woman's face. "Good leaders are able to stop injustices like these and they can do everything in their power to stop them." She turned eyeing the grave again. "Yet here I am laying flowers on his grave and I'm still missing him." Xena watched as she lowered her head walking away she moved forward speaking softly. "You place too much blame on yourself Gabrielle his murder was not your fault, assassins are paid to do the dirty work of higher powers and they feel no remorse, they just kill the target you know that as well as I do."

Gabrielle stopped turning to meet her gaze. "No I can't change it but I'd rather that they tried to kill me and not murder the person I love!" She folded her arms trying to control her anger. "I'm Horn Hind I should be the one people try to kill." Xena took a slow step forward. "Killing a leader is hard Gabrielle I know enough people have tried to kill me." She paused for a long moment before speaking. "I think they killed Damokles because you loved him and because they knew if they did take him from you it would break your spirit." Gabrielle narrowed her gaze. "Well then they succeeded, because I missed him so much when he was gone. I even see him in my dreams still and it reminds me that I wasn't here to save him."

Xena lowered her gaze to the floor. "I know how you feel Gabrielle the Greek gods are always silent. I wished so much that my husband had loved me, but in the end I was just his tool to have power over Greece and in the end he tried to have me murdered. He even sent one of his gladiators to do the job because he was too much of a coward to face me in battle." She adjusted one of her silver plated shoulder guards. "I ended up killing both the gladiator and him on the same night and since that day I've asked myself what if things had been different? I even asked myself if it was my own fault or if I did something wrong which made him change towards me, I wondered if maybe it was because I hadn't been a good wife or if it was because we didn't have children."

She took in a deep painful breath. "I can still picture his face when I threw him off the balcony to his death, all I saw in it was resentment and smugness staring back at me it was as if he was smiling knowing that he'd won because he knew that when I killed him I'd loose my rule over Rome the moment he died and I'd have to flee the land. She turned slowly to meet Gabrielle's gaze. "I envy you so much, your lover, loved you deeply right up till his death, which is more than I can say for mine." Gabrielle felt a sad smile form as she eyed the other woman. "Don't envy me I lost the love of my life and I doubt I'll ever experience a love like that ever again in my life time, the only people who would want to sleep with me now would only care about power, they'd have no honour."

She raised her hand slightly as she walked slowly away from the taller woman. "I'm sure though that when the time is right the man who visited you last night will sit opposite you on the throne." Xena watched as she walked away, how ironic, Gabrielle was clearly in the same boat as her when it came to people who lacked honour. As the only people who'd ever slept with her after her husband's death had been dishonourable people who just wanted power. She breathed in deeply watching as the Gabrielle lit her pipe on one of the torches before vanishing from sight. Calicos was an honourable man that much was true but she knew that he didn't want to be the Emperor of Greece, he had told her that he'd never cared for the idea. On top of that she didn't love him and he didn't love her and there was no chemistry between them, they just slept together there was nothing more to it than that.

End of part 46

Silvermoonlight

Thank you everyone for your input, feedback, reviews and kind words.


	47. Defining The Essence Of Power

_DEFINING THE ESSENCE OF POWER AND STRENGTH_

Fedora watched as Gabrielle sat down looking at the children who were now seated in the brand new school room which was highly decorated and beautiful it was everything she had wanted it to be. It even had scrolls and ink so the children could spend time writing there were also toys and other items like maps and statues as well as big cushions for the children to sit on so they were comfortable. She felt a smile form as she eyed the golden werewolf who was sitting on the floor in front of the children, she could see the horns which were now very large but still covered in velvet. She had hoped that Gabrielle would come as the children had been asking after her ever since her last visit. Titus mostly he was deep fascinated by werewolves now and little Kaia just liked Gabrielle's company unlike Neola who was interested but still mindful.

Titus looked up from his scroll as he met Gabrielle's gaze seeing that Gabrielle was being very silent. "What do you like boys or girls?" Fedora rolled her eyes she should have seen this question coming. Gabrielle eyed her clawed hand before looking up. "I like both genders." Neola watched as Kaia got up from her cushion walking over to Gabrielle she slowly sat down opposite her clawed hand looking up at her. "Can you change yourself like only be interested in one gender?" Gabrielle watched as Kaia put a little hand on her clawed hand her big eyes staring at her, she sighed looking down at the young girl. "No I can't and if I was to try to be any other way I wouldn't be being true to who am." Titus put his hand up. "Then you're like the Empress?" Gabrielle lowered her gaze. "Yes in that way I guess I am."

Neola looked up slightly as she spoke. "Then if you're both like that why aren't you together, is because you have another lover?" Fedora folded her arms. "Look I don't think you should be asking that Neola it's much too personal and I've told you before that you have to be very careful when you ask people about these kinds of things." Gabrielle raised a clawed hand. "It's okay Fedora." She looked at the young girl. "No I don't have another lover, I had one once but that was a long time ago and he was a werewolf like me and he was called Damokles but he died." Titus felt a grin form. "Did he die in glorious battle like my grandfather did during the war in Crete!" Gabrielle looked up slightly feeling a sad smile form. "No he didn't."

She paused watching as the children fell silent. "He was killed by another werewolf who was an assassin." Titus eased out his hand. "You mean a dirty assassin like Iona, the Empress's private killer?" Fedora turned sharply, gods the children were being far to blunt tonight. "Iona is not the Empress's private killer she takes care of issues out side of the palace Titus." Neola laughed slightly. "She won't be taking care of much from now on I heard that Gabrielle broke her arm and cracked three of her ribs because she killed her pet." Gabrielle sighed as she looked up. "My self and Iona just has a disagreement that's all, it was a matter of honour and we settled it with weapons that's all, its part of warriors code of honour."

Titus smirked as he eyed the golden werewolf. "And she lost because your stronger than she is, I heard you can smash up doors and pick up things which would take three normal people to lift, it must so wonderful having power like that." Gabrielle shook her mane as she eyed him seeing the joy in his eyes. "Titus please come here for a moment." She watched as her stood up walking to stand in front of her a gleeful smile on his face. "Where do think real power comes from?" Titus eyed her for a long moment in confusion he slowly pointed to her shoulder. "It comes from your strength and muscle, to be powerful is about how strong you are." Gabrielle slowly eased up a clawed hand. "Let me tell you something Damokles once told me."

She put a clawed hand gently on his chest spreading her clawed fingers wide. "Strength is something which comes from the heart, it's what defines the bravest people of all, they are the ones willing to stand up for what they believe in and they will fight for it, despite that they may not be strong in body or carry the biggest weapons." She paused seeing that she had his full attention. "Strength of the heart is what defines the greatest warriors you should always remember that Titus, because it's the thing that separates warriors from warlords." She moved her hand away watching as he lowered his head in deep thought she had a feeling this young man wanted to be a warrior one day but right now he was still just a teenager and not old enough to join army.

Titus looked up slightly. "But if I'm not strong I can't become a great warrior." Gabrielle felt a half smile form which was more genuine than normal. "Any one can become a great warrior Titus did you know that when I was younger than you I was a carpenters daughter. Yet here I am now and I'm a warrior, I wasn't strong to start with but I believed I could be." Titus looked up sharply as understanding hit home. "So if I believe I can be a great warrior in my heart then I can be one?" Gabrielle nodded as she looked at him. "Yes Titus." She looked at him for a long moment before speaking. "Just remember the most important thing of all which is once you become a great warrior you must always show compassion and kindness to others who are not as strong as you are and help those in need."

Titus nodded as he stepped back then seating him self as he looked down in deep thought he was clearly thinking through what she'd said. Neola looked up slightly. "You still haven't answered my question why aren't you and the Empress together?" Fedora eyed the young girl in annoyance. "Neola please don't force this subject." Gabrielle watched as Kaia carried on looking up at her she turned to the young girl slowly. "My self and the Empress are just friends, we don't think of each other that way." Neola raised an eyebrow. "Well I think you'd be good together, I mean your similar." Gabrielle shook head. "No we aren't similar I'm a werewolf and she's human, I doubt she'd want someone who isn't human as a lover. I'm also sure that she has another person in mind to sit beside her on the throne." Neola blinked in confusion. "I don't understand what difference does you being a werewolf make you're no different from us?"

Gabrielle breathed in deeply. "When you're older you'll understand Neola life is never that simple believe me." Neola folded her arms in annoyance. "I hate it when grown up say that, you know in three weeks time I'm going to be twelve then I can start to know stuff." Gabrielle felt a slightly warm smile form. "Don't be so fast to grow up, enjoy your childhood Neola because when it's lost it's lost forever." Fedora felt a smile form if anything Gabrielle was very good with children and teenagers she had a real gift for keeping their attention. She could see that she was smiling a little when talking even in werewolf form she very rarely smiled so clearly something in her life was making her much happier.

No doubt it was the Empress who as she'd been told by her daughter had spent much more time in Gabrielle's company and was making her much happier. She breathed in breaking out of her thoughts as she looked at the children. "You know I think Gabrielle has had a lot of questions from you all tonight so you should let her relax while I tell you a story." Kaia looked up slightly. "Can Gabrielle tell the story?" Gabrielle eyed the little girl she raised her clawed hand. "Look you really don't want that, I'm not that good with stories." Fedora smiled as she took the scroll of the desk where the painted and carved griffin was seated which Gabrielle had given her, she turned slowly to her. "Please read them the scroll it's the story of Ares and Aphrodite's battle over Athens." Gabrielle took hold of the scroll slowly unrolling it she looked at the children who were waiting in anticipation she eyed the scroll as she began to read it slowly.

8

Joxer looked up watching as Jace entered the throne room, he slowly poured wine in to a bronze goblet as he turned to face him. "You're back late." Jace adjusted his shirt. "I was busy brother." He eased out his curved dagger twirling it. "I had company." Joxer eyed his horned helmet which was sitting next on the table. "Ah that kind of company, I see." He took a slow drink from his goblet. "You know just once I'd like to meet this man you run too late at night." Jace smirked as he eyed his bother. "No you wouldn't." Joxer felt a smile form. "Why does he have a lust for killing like you?" Jace lowered his gaze. "Look brother you don't have to take an interest in my relationship I know it's not your thing." Joxer walked over patting his twin brothers shoulder watching as he pushed his medium length hair back. "I'm not Jett, I know he hated that your weren't in to women, but you know I'm not like that and I've already lost one brother, I don't want loose you no matter what happens, we are family we need to stick close."

Jace folded his arms. "Jett was foolish he disobeyed your orders, he didn't see the bigger picture, but you know what he was like he was always arrogant and self centred the most foolish thing of all was he was forever trying to gain your approval. Maybe he thought killing the Empress would be the ultimate way to please you." He lowered his gaze to the floor. "I still miss him though." Joxer stepped away from him. "So do I Jace." Jace eyed his dagger. "I came here because I had a few important things to report." Joxer poured him a goblet of wine then carefully passed him the goblet watching as he took it. "Please go ahead and tell me what's going on at late."

Jace looked up slightly. "Well our spy has reported back from the Empress's palace they apologise for the very late report but a lot has gone on recently and a lot has changed." Joxer raised an eyebrow. "So is Gabrielle a prisoner in the palace at Corinth?" Jace took a sip from his goblet. "At first yes the Empress very much treated her like an animal in fact she even had her paraded around in front of the royals in chains." Joxer felt his fist smash the desk hard causing it to rattle. "That bitch how dare she do that to Gabrielle! She is not an animal she is a clever and very intelligent woman!" Jace put his dagger away as he raised his hand he knew fully well Joxer's temper was never nice but it was very rare that he got this angry he was always so level headed. "Just hear me out brother before you blow up and break something in anger like you did the last time."

He took a sip from his goblet. "The Empress changed her mind somewhere down the line don't ask how or why the details are very sketchy. Now Gabrielle is a guest in her palace she gives her everything she wants and she's treating her very well. She even said that Gabrielle could leave but Gabrielle hasn't left and has made no effort to return to Grand City." Joxer blinked in confusion as he felt his temper fade away. "Why would she stay? That's not like her at all." Jace put down his goblet as he pulled out two rolled scrolls from his pocket. "Our spy sent us these two scrolls at great personal risk, these scrolls do not go out to the royals and other important people until tomorrow these are two of the first copies ever made." He unrolled the scrolls putting them on the table in front of his brother. "I think this might be the reason for her staying." Joxer turned eyeing both scrolls, one was written in normal Greek sighed by the Empress as well as Gabrielle along with both of there seals. The other scroll was in werewolf tongue again with both signatures a both seals. He could read werewolf hand perfectly Gabrielle had taught him how, he eased it up reading it.

"_I Gabrielle the Golden Horn wish to speak to you all from the bottom of my heart and soul_.

_I ask you to read this scroll where ever you may see it, for this is a scroll that will tell you all that the hunting law put in to place is now at an end. With my seal I give my approval to the second scroll you may have read in human hand." _

_I ask that you now stop hunting the humans who have been hunting us and I ask that you send me letters regarding any issues you have to the palace of Corinth as your Horn Hind I will do everything in my power to see that you are fairly treated and that all disputes are looked in to._

_This is going to be a changing time for our race and I want to help you all and I am working with Empress in Corinth to ensure that we are now treated as people and citizens of Greece as the Empress's promised._

_I am but one voice of many and one warrior among others, I am forever and eternally bound to my armour and want with my inner soul to show honour and courage to all. For I am the one who's horns rise to heaven of the serpent goddess. I am the first and last and I am destined and would give my life's blood for all of you." _

Joxer felt a wide smile form. "Yes this suddenly does make much more sense it also explains why she haven't left because her being there gives the power to do things with out the interference of those disgusting Imperial Council bastards." He laughed slightly. "She's making policy and over ruling them, my, my they are going to be so angry when they see these scrolls, I wish I could be there to see their faces." He eyed the scrolls again. "Still they've never liked Gabrielle, she's always been much harder to control than her predecessor. She's magnificent compared to them she deserves to be the true king while they fade and rot away in to nothingness." Jace felt a smile form. "You care about her don't you?" Joxer stood up slightly. "Yes brother I do, I consider her a very loyal friend."

He turned to him. "Be sure to reward the palace spy well." Jace nodded he eyed his bother. "I will." He paused before speaking. "I do have one other thing to report that may interest you." Joxer eyed him. "What's that?" Jace felt a wide smile form. "A bunch of illegal slave traders had the audacity to try and sell us some men, women and children." Joxer breathed in deeply. "You know how I feel about slave traders I hope you showed them my feelings." Jace smirked as he looked at him. "If you mean did I spill their guts and make their death's excruciatingly painful then yes." Joxer breathed in deeply. "Just be sure to give the men, women and children their freedom papers and some dinars then help them on there way."

Jace breathed in deeply. "Well that's what this about you may want to keep one of the female slaves." Joxer slammed his goblet down hard. "I hate slavery, I have no interest in keeping any woman as a slave. Have you forgotten that it was Roman slavers who killed our parents and sold us off as play things to a Roman master who made our lives Tartarus until we all worked together as teenagers and killed him then escaped Rome for good!" Jace eased up his hand. "Just hear me out brother please you really need to see this female slave before you free her." Joxer felt his body tense. "Fine then, bring her in but this had better be good brother!" Jace turned giving a signal watching as the two men nodded then slowly opened the double doors. A male and female warrior came in bringing in a tall woman who was in tattered rags which were covered in dirt. She hadn't been well fed and even under the torn rags he could see her ribs which were showing through slightly.

Joxer turned to freezing in mid motion watching as the woman violently pulled herself free of both the warriors who were holding her. Jace watched as the other men closed the door he felt a smile form. "As you can see she's quite special." Joxer turned to his brother feeling his anger fade away. "My deepest apologises brother I misjudged your intent forgive me." Jace nodded respectfully. "No harm done." Joxer walked forward eyeing the tall woman who looked at him in disgust he could see the hatred burning in her deep sea blue eyes. Her long messy hair was light red in colour but give it some black henna dye and the illusion would be complete as to who she would look like. He folded his arms coming closer to her. "Welcome to my throne room."

The woman's eyes narrowed as she spoke coldly. "The original slavers who took me from my home town in Pylos spared no time in raping me. Just take in to mind that if you try to do the same thing I'll do everything in my power to rip off your cock and shove it down your throat until you choke on it, you bastard!" Joxer raised an eyebrow eyeing his brother. "She's quite charming." He turned back to the woman. "I'm sorry but you misunderstand my intent, I have no interest in raping you or causing you any more harm than you've already suffered. I believe any woman who comes to my bed chamber should come because she wishes it not because I've ordered it." He paused. "My twin brother here also hates slavers just like me, which is the reason that he killed all the slaver traders and their leader, no doubt you witnessed that?"

The woman eyed him in disgust. "Yes I witnessed him having his fun it was enough to make me throw up, so thank you for that, I'm so grateful." Jace leaned against table. "As you can see she's very spirited." Joxer smiled as he stepped closer to the tall woman. "How long have you been a slave?" The woman looked up slightly. "Nine years in all they tried to sell me over in Rome but it didn't work out there, so they were selling me back over the border illegally." Joxer eyed her right arm catching sight of a burnt in branding on her shoulder the branding of a trouble marker which was the roman number X which read ten under it was a bulls head. He breathed in deeply he had this very same brand burnt in to his shoulder. His roman master used to beat him constantly for his behaviour because he'd been the most outspoken of his brothers in the end he'd been given him this very brand as a form of humiliation.

He looked up slightly. "Did you choke your master with his own man hood by any chance?" The woman's eyes narrowed. "I tried very, very hard." Joxer felt a smile form. "Good for you I hate those Roman bastards one used to be my master right up until me and my brother slit his throat with a carving knife." He watched as she looked up the surprise appearing in her eyes. "Watching him die was such a pleasure, believe me." He breathed in deeply seeing that he now had her full attention. "My name is Joxer and I'm the Warrior King, or the thorn in the Empress's side depending on what you hear." He put a hand on his chin. "What's your name?" The woman breathed in deeply. "My name is Leah though my master used to insult by calling me slave woman."

Joxer looked up. "Then I'll call you Leah and I'll also say that no harm will come to you here, you'll be well treated and looked after until your feeling better." He paused looking up. "I will sign your papers giving you freedom, but personally I'd like you to stay here with me." Leah eyed him for a long moment. "Why what possible use could you have with me?" Joxer felt his smile form. "Do you have any idea how much you resemble the Empress of Greece?" Leah rolled her eyes. "Oh yes I'm well aware of it! It's the reason my Roman master liked to try and force himself up on me daily!" Joxer raised a hand. "Well I'm not interested in you in that manner, in fact I want to turn you in to a warrior, I'll train you and pay you well." Leah narrowed her gaze. "Why do this for me, I mean what's in it for you?" Joxer looked up slightly. "You get to make the Empress of Greek look like a fool and you'll get to kill every illegal slaver alive and castrate them." Leah looked at him for a long moment before speaking. "I don't care for the Empress of Greece personally but I do like the idea of killing slave traders a lot, they killed my parents and my little brother."

Joxer moved over easing a broad sword free from one of the racks he raised it handing it to her carefully watching as she took it looking at the gleaming blade. "Then welcome to my home Leah, we take very good care of our own here in my underground city, though you will have to get used to the werewolves who are loyal to me here as they walk around at night on guard duty." Leah looked up sharply. "Werewolves, there are werewolves here?" Joxer stepped back putting his hands behind his back watching as Jace smirked. "Oh yes we have ten here there our friends." Leah breathed in deeply feeling the shock hit home. "But I thought werewolves were slobbering, violent monsters!" Joxer shook his head. "No their intelligent self aware beings who can talk, they also have a human form and I have an alliance their king."

End of part 47

Silvermoonlight


	48. A Deep And Noble Act Of Trust

_A DEEP AND NOBLE ACT OF TRUST_

There is nothing more beautiful than a bird I could watch them all day until dawns light fades. I know when this all started it was when I spent time alone in the wilderness before the werewolf scout found me. I remember being so damn hungry I'd eat any animal I could find, I remember stalking a pair of Blue Throats in the dawns light who'd been feeding on the ground. I caught one and I remember bringing it to my jaws to eat it and I just stopped, because of the sound it was making and the look in its tiny black eyes as it stared back at me. I couldn't bring myself to eat it and I realized for the first time that it was the most beautiful little thing I'd ever seen. It was a moment of complete revelation that some things in the wilderness are beautiful and I shouldn't eat them despite how hungry I feel.

I remember opening my clawed hand and watching as hoped on to my clawed fingers with such gentle grace before flying away from me, I hadn't injured it when I'd caught it, I watched as it flew away like a symbol of freedom. I never hunted wild birds again after that I just preferred to watch them it was one of the things that kept me sane through out that bitter year. I always knew when ever I felt sad I could go and watch the birds, I really hated watching werewolves bring back wild birds to the underground city during my training because I knew they were never intended to be pets instead they were purely for the dinner table. I found it really vile then and I still find the idea of eating wild birds vile, I know I broke that rule recently when I killed and eat one of Xena's peacocks.

At the time I was so hungry that I couldn't think straight it felt like the same burning pulsing hunger I'd had in the pit where my stomach felt like it was boiling and the pain had been never ending. I found myself killing the bird so quickly before I could even stop myself, my werewolf hunger completely conquering my brains rational thought. As bad as it was it had tasted so good to me at the time, it was fresh meat and my horns had both just fallen out, which had been deeply painfully. When they came out it was extremely painful as they came out at the root of the bone and it made me feel dizzy and sick and that's when the agonizing hunger started. I confess I still don't remember who put me in the pit I remember being in the cells with the Northern Alliance then a guard took me out.

Next thing I know I'm in a dark room then he then leaves me, then I was struck with a heavy wooden bar from behind which knocked me out. After that everything becomes blurry and painful. I just remember coming around and seeing a blurry shadow as I was dragged across the stone floor in a dimly lit area. The next thing I know I'm bolted in chains and I hear the lever turn as I'm sent downwards. Then all the light vanished from my eyes as I wake up fully in a dark place I tried so hard to break my chains but I couldn't do so as I was weak and tired. Every day a tray of food was lowered down in to my prison it was a vile tasting vegetable stew which is thick with drugs.

Drugs which kept me feeling sick and weak and then it all just fades in to one streaming nightmare as I slowly forgot my self in the darkness of the pit. That's all I remember I wish I could remember more I try everyday and I get nothing. It's deeply frustrating as I want to remember and I know Xena wants me to remember because she wants to lock up the person who caused me so much pain and suffering. Gabrielle looked up from her position on the floor where she was lying close to the balcony where she'd laid out some corn she was keeping very still watching as the small birds landed very close by eating the grains, she looked up sharply as the birds flew away as the central door was opened.

She watched as the Xena walked through a wide smile on her face as she came slowly towards her. Xena breathed in eyeing the younger woman who didn't move from her position on the floor close to her balcony curtains. She eyed the wrapped red and gold cloth package in her hands inside it were two light weight Xiphos swords along with scabbards. They were brand new and she requested them specially last night, they'd arrived first thing this morning. She'd been thinking about giving Gabrielle weapons and she'd come to the conclusion that giving her them was the right thing to do. Gabrielle was her friend and not her enemy and she should be allowed to carry weapons and be allowed to train.

The younger a woman was a warrior by nature and it she must be feeling slightly lonely with out her swords and her giving them back would be a symbol of trust. There was more though she'd been thinking about Demetrius's words, Gabrielle was clearly a much better fighter than Iona and as Iona wouldn't be well enough to hold a weapon for a while she realized then that she needed protection and Gabrielle could give her that. She could help her until Iona was well enough to take back her position. Word had it that Iona had only just started walking around the healer's room but it was clear she was still very tender and not strong enough to even raise her sword. A day ago she'd gotten a scroll demanding an emergency meeting from one of the diplomats and she knew she needed Gabrielle's help she turned eyeing the younger woman. "What are doing?"

Gabrielle sat up slowly put didn't stand up as the taller woman came to stand next to her. "I was feeding the birds." Xena blinked as she looked at her. "What is it you find so fascinating about feeding the birds?" Gabrielle grabbed her by her skirt forced her down to her knees ignoring her surprise. "If you are really quite you'll see." She eased her hand in to the bowl of grain throwing some on the balcony close by then leaned over keeping her voice at a whisper. "They'll land really close to us." Xena turned keeping still watching as everything went quite she heard the loud chirping as three Dead Sea Sparrows flew in landing on the branch feeders which had food on them.

One of them leapt off gently landing on the balcony it walked up the grain which was close to the curtain then slowly began to eat it. Gabrielle raised her hand eyeing the small bird. "That's what I love so much there so tiny and delicate and yet they fly for miles to find food and water, there the greatest symbol of freedom." Xena looked at her for a long moment before speaking. "Is that what you'd like to be able to do, to fly like they do?" Gabrielle looked down for a long moment in thought before looking up. "Some days I do yes, but I know it's not possible no human can fly and nether can any werewolf only Ouroboros can fly." Xena watched as the Dead Sea Sparrow flew away from them going back to the feeders on the balcony. Somehow Gabrielle's love of birds now made so much sense she loved them for their freedom, freedom was something she'd had very little off in her life thanks to the Imperial Council and she could understand the younger woman's longing to just fly away, but because she'd never been able to she'd instead developed a deep love for birds as they could do so.

She eased up the cloth woven gift feeling the need to change the subject. "I brought you a gift." Gabrielle blinked as she slowly stood up watching as the other woman did the same. "You brought me a gift?" Xena eased the package forward. "Please take it I brought for you specially." Gabrielle slowly took the cloth from her hand trying to ignore the uncertainty she was feeling. She slowly opened the cloth watching as two light weight Xiphos swords came in to view both had bronze hilt's as well as dark brown leather scabbards. She felt the shock hit home as she turned to the taller woman. "You're giving me weapons?" Xena felt a smile form. "You're a warrior you deserve to have your weapons given back to you."

Gabrielle carefully placed one sword down with the cloth opposite as she eased up the other sliding it free of its scabbard eyeing the gleaming blade. She could tell just by looking at it that it was an expensive sword and of the highest quality. Xena raised an eyebrow. "If theses are not what you want I can get you something better." Gabrielle carefully pushed the sword back in to the scabbard. "No their perfect and I'm deeply grateful I just don't understand why, you saw what I did to Iona." Xena eased up her hand. "It's for that very reason I'm giving you these weapons Gabrielle, you're clearly a very gifted warrior and the truth is." She paused before speaking. "I need your help."

Gabrielle looked up sharply. "My help?" Xena turned to meet her gaze. "In two days a formal diplomat from Corinth is coming here, no doubt it's probably to complain about the fact that I've ended the hunting law as the copies of the scrolls went out today to all those in power. He'll probably be the first of many to complain but I'm not changing my mind on this issue the hunting of werewolves in now illegal and will remain so." The breathed in deeply. "I do not trust this man or his wife it was his brother who stole from my coffers and I had him hung for his miss deeds so there is already animosity between us." Gabrielle looked at the sword in her hand. "You need my protection in Iona's absence don't you?" Xena looked up sharply gods this woman was so damn sharp at times she didn't miss a thing. "Yes."

She took in a deep breath. "There's more to it than that, I need him to see a real werewolf, I need him to see you, to see how noble you are and I also need him to see that he is speaking to the Golden Hind and werewolf king, it will put any issues to rest." Gabrielle looked down for a long moment before looked up to meet the other woman's uncertain gaze. "You gave my people life, when you sighed that document ending the hunting law." She breathed in deeply before speaking. "You gave us citizenship and human rights as well as a future for that I will help you in any way you wish." She felt her eyes dart. "You've also done everything in your power to make my life here happier after what happened with the royals some time ago and I now consider you my friend, not my enemy."

Xena felt her smile widen as she put her hand on the younger woman's shoulder. "Thank you that means a great deal to me." Gabrielle eyed the other woman's hand clearly Xena liked to touch and it really was something she was going to have to get used to. She just finding it so difficult, as it was a very gentle and kind touch like the kind Damokles used to give her. Her last lover's touch though had never been this kind it had always been harsh and cruel. Always demanding of her always wanting and never giving and it had made her so wary of being touched by other women. She could still hear that bitch's voice in the back of her mind taunting her, abusing her, putting her down, and telling that that she just had to do what the Imperial Council said.

Forever listening to this woman's lies and hating that she was her advisor while feeling her heart start to freeze over in the worst possible way as she started to loose her confidence in herself. She'd had other women as lovers in her teens she enjoyed their company as much as men but this woman had ruined that feeling for her in every way possible and made her very wary of emotional touches. She breathed in meeting Xena's gaze this woman though wasn't her and despite what had happened between them, they'd come so far. Xena had now given her back her weapons as an act of trust and she'd been completely noble to her word ever since that day when she'd grabbed her in werewolf form and hung her up in mid air.

She lowered her gaze. "Your welcome." Xena turned sharply watching as Thaleia walked in holding Gabrielle's breakfast tray she froze the surprise appearing in her eyes as she spoke. "My deepest apologises Empress I didn't know you were in here." Xena turned slowly to her easing her hand of Gabrielle's shoulder. "It's okay Thaleia I should go now and let Gabrielle have her breakfast." Thaleia watched as the Empress gave her a warm smile as she walked through the middle door closing it behind her. She felt her smile turn to a wide grin as she placed Gabrielle's breakfast down on the table. "You know it looked like you two were sharing a moment." Gabrielle rolled her eyes as she turned to her friend. "No we weren't."

She sat herself down in the chair watching as Thaleia sat down opposite her she raised one of the swords so she could see it. "Xena has asked me for help and I said that I would help her, she's given me weapons so I can do so." Thaleia eyed the gleaming weapon as Gabrielle put it on the table. "Do you think that the Empress is a very beautiful woman?" Gabrielle looked up sharply. "Can we please not talk about this Thaleia?" Thaleia raised an eyebrow. "I'm just curious though, I mean you never talk about your past relationships with men or women." Gabrielle looked up as she picked up her fork eyeing her warm breakfast. "That's because other than Damokles I've had no other meaningful relationships worth talking about."

8

Phantasos looked up at the Empress who had a very dark look in her eye gods he hated it when she went in to her moods. Maybe because nine times out of ten he knew he'd feel the back lash of her bad mood. He was the only person in the palace who knew about her sexual health something which no one else knew. He knew that she was having issues with conception he'd known for a very long time that she'd had this issue. She was a healthy woman who was fit and in her prime yet she couldn't have a child and over the last three years he had been testing every possible remedy he had heard off to fix this issue and so far nothing had worked.

Now he was starting doubt that it was a matter of timing in terms of her bearing her child. She always tried when she was at her sexual peak before her cycle and she had, had no success. The gladiator who was helping her had a very high success rate when it came to making women pregnant, yet he had never been able to do the same for the Empress. This led him now to one clear conclusion that it was nothing to do with timing or her lover and that it was an issue with the womb itself. An issue which he didn't have the experience to fix and he didn't want to take the risk off opening her up to fix it as it could kill her in the process, he'd seen to many men and women die due to the stupidity of healers who thought they knew better.

The problem now was telling her this because he knew she wouldn't take it well. No woman liked to be told that they couldn't have children it was a huge blow to their self esteem, they could also become very deeply depressed. He breathed in putting a hand through his beard watching as she turned sharply pulling up a small empty bottle. Xena eyed Phantasos as she threw the small glass bottle on his desk. "Your remedy isn't working! I've tried it twice now and I'm not carrying a child!" Phantasos sat up slowly putting his hands together. "It's been a day Empress, you have to wait these things take time." Xena narrowed her gaze. "I waited all last month for results and I had none!" Phantasos shook his head he was not looking forward to saying this. "We have tried every remedy there is out there to try, you've tried all positions and you even have a very fertile sexual partner with a high success rate. Have you considered that the problem may be inside your body itself?"

Xena turned sharply. "Well if it's an issue of my body you should be able to fix it! That's your job it's what I pay for!" Phantasos lowered his gaze as he stood up from his desk, gods this was going to be so hard. "I'm not talking about an illness which can be cured Empress I'm talking about a real issue with your womb itself." Xena froze as she turned to face him the shock hitting home. "Well if it's an issue with my womb then you should cut me open and fix it!" Phantasos shook his head. "No Empress I will not risk your life in that way, I've seen far too many woman die due to the stupidity of healers who think they have power of the gods when it comes to childbirth or fixing internal organs which they don't understand!"

Xena stepped closer to him. "Well then I order you to open me up and fix the problem!" Phantasos breathed in painfully. "No Empress I refuse to do that, I won't risk your life over this, you are to important here in Greece if your enemies see you as sick or ill they will swarm this palace given the chance." Xena turned feeling the anger take over. "If I have no child to sit on my throne they will swarm to this palace as soon as I get old and start to loose my health!" Phantasos folded his arms. "Have you considered that you can still have a child by adopting one and should you fall in love with a man or a woman you can both try and work something out, which will benefit the kingdom?" Xena eyed him unable to stop her blinding rage as it boiled in the pit of her stomach. "Who's going to love me Phantasos?"

She raised her hand. "Almost every man and woman who has slept with me since the death of my husband just wants power, it's the reason I have an empty throne sitting next to me, because I can't find someone who will love me unconditionally." Phantasos raised an eyebrow. "What about Calicos, the gladiator?" Xena slowly met his concerned gaze feeling the pain as it wrenched at her heart. "He doesn't love me Phantasos, he never has to him my being pleasured is no more than a service. I've even asked him that question myself but he said he has no interest in ruling this kingdom, he loves the roar of the arena and the joy of combat." She put a hand on her face trying to ignore the pain as she spoke. "I can't make him love me and I won't force him in to a position like that. He would never be happy his soul would freeze over in side this palace and he'd forever be looking beyond the palace walls." Phantasos stepped closer to her seeing the intense pain in her eyes. "You deserve to have someone's love Empress, you deserve to be happy."

Xena turned walking towards the door she just wanted to go to bed it was late at night and this conversation had made her feel truly unhappy it brought home all her fears and inner pains and she didn't want to deal with them at this moment in time as it hurt far too much. "We don't get what we want in this life Phantasos it's the way of the world and a curse of the gods." Phantasos watched sadly as she opened the door the pain was as clear as day in her face. "My farther used to say that we normally find love when we are not seeking it Empress." Xena turned to look at him for a long moment before looking at the floor as she spoke. "Goodnight Phantasos." She didn't think as she closed the door behind not looking back.

She looked at the empty dark night corridor with its lit torches not even Gabrielle was walking around at this hour she was in bed asleep. Somehow that made her feel even lonelier but she didn't want to wake up the younger woman at this hour ether, she didn't get enough sleep as it was. She looked down she didn't want to contend with the truth that her womb couldn't hold a child ether. She wanted to forget that she'd ever heard that comment as it felt like it was tearing her heart in two. She eased up her hand wiping away the tears as they began to roll down her face before she could stop as she tried to ignore the tearing pain in her heart. She took in a deep breath as she carried on walking down the empty corridor. She wasn't barren! She was just doing something wrong that was it all it was and once she fixed it she would be able to get pregnant!"

End of part 48

Silvermoonlight.


	49. The Deepest And Most Unknown Emotion

_THE DEEPEST AND MOST UNKNOWN EMOTION_

Xena yawned trying to rub the sleep out of her eyes she'd slept in late this morning and her whole body was aching. She had, had her breakfast but it hadn't made her feel any better. She had decided to take a walk in the royal gardens just to clear her head which felt like a jumbled mess of things she still didn't want to think about after last nights event. She adjusted her armour catching sight of Demetrius who standing by the training ground watching something. She shrugged her shoulders trying to get rid of the dull ache in them as she walked towards him watching as he turned to her his calm voice hitting the air. "Good morning Empress." Xena breathed in deeply. "Good morning." She paused realizing for the first time what he'd been looking at. Gabrielle was some way from them standing close to one of the thick wooden training posts.

She was sparing with both swords intensively it was a rush of fluid motion as she spun the blades in a lightning fast motion practising her style. The interesting thing though was the share intensity of her training she was so deeply focused on her weapons that everything else didn't exist to her at this moment. She was even oblivious to the fact that she was being watched by Demetrius and a few of the other servants, who seemed very perplexed by her training. She turned slowly to Demetrius. "How long has she been training?" Demetrius put a hand on his beard. "About two hour's straight so far she's only stopped once to drink from a water skin but that's it. She clearly takes her training as seriously as you do, since you do two hours a day if not more." He raised an eyebrow as he turned fully to face her. "I see that you took my advice and gave her weapons."

Xena looked away allowing her eyes to fall upon Gabrielle. "You were right, I need her and I need her protection in Iona's absence, she's clearly very gifted when it comes to combat." Demetrius followed her gaze to Gabrielle. "The style she's using is Thracian, but it's much faster because she's not weighted down by a heavy Aspis shield." He looked up slightly. "There are also a few moves she used so far which I've never seen before clearly the werewolves have changed the style slightly. The moves remind me off those from China where the warrior use's his or her heel to spin on or they put their whole body weight in to the blow to make it much faster than normal."

Xena nodded suddenly finding that her full focus was now on Gabrielle whose long fringe was damp with sweat as her now over shoulder length hair flowed through the air with her motions. She could see every one of her muscles rippling even under the white fabric of her shirt as well as her leg muscles tensing under her dark trousers as she forced her heel in to the ground suddenly spinning on it as she swung both swords outwards in a looping motion skimming past the wooden post. She felt herself breath in deeply it had been so long since she'd seen a woman with this much love for fighting and practise she could see it in every swing of Gabrielle's sword. She carried on staring there was no denying that Gabrielle was an attractive and very beautiful woman, though she didn't seem to even realize it.

She had seen that in her after she'd been brought out of the pit but it wasn't just attractiveness and beauty that defined Gabrielle, it was her sense of presence and will power. She didn't just lie back and do as she was told like many others did she fought back. If she thought something wasn't right she'd say how she felt about it, she'd challenged her in so many of their talks and had never given in. Maybe what surprised her most was Gabrielle was a royal figure yet she never seemed to conform to the rules that most royals followed. She wasn't pompous or arrogant, she was kind and thoughtful and people liked her because of this. There was never any political smoke or back stabbing and watching her train truly showed the reason why there wasn't any off this.

The younger woman was clearly a warrior at her heart it was the reason she had such a high sense of honour and nobility about her and when she didn't have the sword in her hand the other part of her personality came in to the light. The clever and focused carpenter who liked to build and create things she had a very clear understanding of moving parts as she could make a small wooden bird whose wings could snap open with a thumb press. The strange thing was that she seemed completely blinkered to her own accomplishments she was always very modest about her carvings and even though she had brought down Iona who was in essence one of her best warriors, she'd not really made a big deal out of it. She breathed in deeply the truth was she always found herself perplexed by Gabrielle and that feeling was still as strong as ever, even now.

"Empress?"

Xena snapped out of her thoughts turning to Demetrius. "Sorry what were you saying?" Demetrius blinked that was a first, the Empress hadn't listened to anything he'd just said her eyes had been completely focused on Gabrielle the whole time. He felt a smile form clearly she liked her in some way he could see it in her eyes. "I was just saying that I'm grateful that you went with my idea of giving Gabrielle weapons." Xena watched as Gabrielle stopped doing a hard thrusting move which she held for a long moment before standing up. She eased both swords up putting them in to the leather scabbards which were crossed on back and attached to a thick leather piece which was partly hidden under her shirts collar.

She turned to Demetrius. "Your idea was a very good one I'm just annoyed with myself for being slow in the up take." Demetrius looked up slightly. "Well you and Gabrielle needed time to work things out so I can understand the delay and as I hear it you two are now friends." Xena raised her eyebrow. "Yes we are." She paused before speaking again. "Would you excuse me for one moment Demetrius?" Demetrius felt his smile widen as he nodded calmly. "Of course Empress." Xena moved slowly towards the younger woman who was taking a long drink from the water skin completely obvious to her presence, she stopped a few feet away from her folding her arms. "You're very skilled with two swords."

Gabrielle pulled the water skin away from her lips she turned sharply watching as the taller dark haired woman came in to view. She poured some water in to her hand then wiped her neck with it feeling its cooling effects. "I'm out of practice it's been a long time since I've been in the thick off battle." Xena stepped closer putting her hand on her shoulder feeling her tense but not as much as she normally did. "When was the last time you were in real battle?" Gabrielle looked up slightly. "When I took werewolf trainees to Mount Nessus with Damokles, we never liked the Romans and we used to fight them at the border, it was truly honourable battle sword to sword, face to face."

Xena looked at her for a long moment. "Your people stop the Roman's getting through that snow mountain?" Gabrielle nodded calmly. "The Roman's created the arena dog fights which the Greek werewolves loath, we go to great lengths to stop them getting through that freezing mountain passage. Even I speak there's probably a werewolf patrol up there right now killing any Roman who tries to get through the pass." Xena blinked feeling the surprise hit home. "I've been sending the best warriors I have up there for years to protect that passage and they always tell me that the place is completely littered with dead Roman bodies, but they have never seen these men die."

Gabrielle looked down slightly. "We spent so much time up in that mountain that we got used to running rings around your warriors and avoiding them when ever we saw them." Xena moved to stand in front of her keeping her hand in place on her shoulder. "Why didn't your people attack mine, why avoid them?" Gabrielle breathed in deeply. "Mount Nessus is as important to us as it is to you, we don't want to start a war on that mountain it's our only way of getting in to Rome as much as it is yours." She looked up slightly she could remember every part of that cold mountain, the blizzards and the ice cold breeze and the distant memories of clashing swords on that mountain passage.

8

Gabrielle sliced her sword's blade across the Roman warrior's throat in a lightning fast motion. She shoved him forward watching as he hit the ground hard his body twitched as death took over while his blood streamed out turning the snow red. She watched as Damokles sword thrust forward going straight in to another Roman's throat. He brought up his heavy boot kicking him in to ground causing more blood to stain the white snow off Mount Nessus. She loathed Roman dog hunting parties, they had one purpose and that was to lure willing werewolves back to Rome. The idea was that these willing werewolves would help them by biting innocent slaves and in doing so would turn them. These slaves would become werewolves and there lives would end in the gladiatorial arenas as the Romans applauded with joy, the whole thing was disgusting on so many levels.

She sneered as she eyed the dead bodies her gaze drifted to her bloody sword she was now twenty one and had become Damokles second in command. They did all there missions together now the others in her unit had been moved to more fitting units which suited them better based on their skills. Her self and Damokles were now training seven very young werewolves warriors turning them in to full warriors, ironically she had been like them some years back. She had never slipped up again after being flogged back when she was nineteen. She had been in agony for four long days after that event. Looking back on it though she was glad it had happened, she wasn't cut out to hunt other werewolves and it wasn't a job she could do, her heart was too conflicted by the notion of capturing innocents among her own kind.

She was far better suited to tracking and getting rid of threats to the werewolf society like humans warriors and such. She breathed out watching as her cold breath travelled though the morning air. She loathed the cold, she'd never liked it that long year alone had always stuck in her mind freezing inside dark caves was no fun. She breathed in pushing one of her swords back in to its scabbard then walked over to the fallen regiment's eagle banner which was now lying in the deep snow soaked in blood, she picked it up eyeing it disgust. One thing that shamed the Romans more than anything was having their banners taken from them. She felt a cruel smile form, oh yes they'd take this one back to the Grand City and display it as a trophy.

"This mans still alive!"

Gabrielle turned watching as one of the recruits forced a man up on to his knees whose shoulder was dripping with blood from a deep wound, oh how nice he could be a messenger. She eyed the recruit. "Pull him up on to his feet." She watched as the young recruit did as he was told instantly, she walked slowly towards the bleeding Roman seeing the fear in his eyes. "I want a chat." She could see Damokles watching her closely near by, she eased up her weapons blade running it across the Roman's lower throat very carefully as not to cut the skin. Her gaze drifted to his armour which gave away his rank as she moved her sword's blade putting the tip under his chin. "How unfortunate for you Centurion, you get to live." The Roman warrior eyed her in disgust before speaking. "You will pay for this! Rome will destroy you, you are a traitor to Julius Caesar and the Greek Empress and their alliance!" Gabrielle raised both eyebrows. "Oh so you haven't heard the news? Julius Caesar died a week ago, rumour has it, it was a high fall from his own balcony possibly murder. Your Emperor is dead and word has it the Empress is going to return Greece. So there is no longer an alliance between our two lands and as off right now you're an intruder on Greek soil."

She moved her sword's tip out from under his chin. "Go tell your leaders that we send them our regards and that we've captured your regiment's eagle." She nodded watching as he was thrown in to the snow by the recruit he got up running in the opposite direction for all he was worth, clearly he knew better than to try anything foolish. She took in a deep breath eyeing the recruits. "As a rule of the Imperial Council you are allowed to take anything you want from the bodies. All food, money and scrolls must be brought back to the Grand City though, if you want trophies like helmets or swords take them." She breathed in deeply watching as they started to look around them at the dead bodies, she'd been doing this for such a long time now and still she didn't care for looting, the whole idea of it really disgusted her even now.

8

Xena looked at the younger woman for a long moment she suddenly felt a smile form. "You took the regiment's eagle?" Gabrielle nodded as she narrowed her gaze. "Yes we took it as a trophy piece." Xena couldn't stop her laugher as it hit the air she leaned forward enjoying the moment. "Oh gods that's so funny, I remember getting the news about that in Rome just before I fled." She stood up slightly trying to gain some control over her laughter. "They kept on telling me that the eagle had been stolen, over and over again and that I had to get it back but I told them it really wasn't any of my concern because I would be leaving in two weeks time and it would be the duty of the next Emperor to find it."

She breathed in finally calming herself. "Where is this eagle now, I've always wanted to know what happened to it?" Gabrielle looked at the other woman for a long moment she didn't really understand what it was she found so amusing. She looked at the grass under her boots as she spoke. "It's in the Grand City it used to be in the Imperial Council's chambers but after I became Horn Hind I took it away from them as they had no right to own it." She carried on staring at the grass under her feet. "I gave it to Damokles it was always his by right as we wouldn't have been able take it if not for his clever tactics that day in mountain." Xena eased up her hand putting it under her chin raising her head very slow causing her green eyes to meet her own. She knew she was very much with in Gabrielle's personal space and that she always tensed when she touched her, even though she touched her gently.

Doing this felt so right to her though deep with in her heart and she didn't really know why. She ignored the younger woman's surprise as she spoke. "I can see why he loved you so much, you always do what's noble and you don't take the glory for yourself even if you deserve some of it." Gabrielle breathed in she had no idea how this had happened it just had. The Empress was holding her head up very gently and she wasn't resisting her may be because it was such a tender and gentle touch. She breathed in sharply snapping out of her thoughts as she took a step back freeing herself completely from the other woman's touch. She felt her eyes dart as looked up. "You think too much off me Xena."

Xena stepped closer to her. "You think to little of yourself Gabrielle, I've met many warriors in my life time but very few have your sense of honour." Gabrielle slowly met her gaze she could see a very strange look in it and the blue eyes did nothing to hide it. It was so similar to the look Damokles used to give her. That longing look that always felt like it was reaching deep in to her heart, she felt her body tense, no she was seeing things it was just a mind playing tricks on her and she should know better than this. Her last lover used to look at her but never in that profound way, she just looked her up and down like a piece of meat she had been more interested in ripping her clothes off and giving her pleasure whether she was in the mood or not, it was always about owning her body because she couldn't touch her heart or soul.

She slowly pulled out her pipe lighting it on one of the still lit fire torches close by, was just confusing herself and being foolish in the process. Xena wasn't looking at her in the way Damokles used to she had no sexual attraction to her, why would she? She wasn't a good looking woman she had an ugly scar on her face and she wasn't that attractive. On top of that she wasn't even human and very few human beings man or woman would sleep with a werewolf. She put the pipe to her mouth breathing in the smoke as she looked up slightly. "I need to go and get a wash, perhaps well talk soon Xena." Xena put her hands behind her back she could see the uncertainty and mild confusion in the other woman's face.

Obviously her last action had been and she'd been very much inside Gabrielle's personal space but somehow she didn't regret doing it, she didn't want to because it felt so right. She watched as Gabrielle turned around walking away from her breathing out the smoke from her pipe. Clearly her actions had made Gabrielle feel out of sorts though, she only ever smoked when she felt tense about things. She really wished that just for once the younger woman would just open up to her, she was forever wondering what was going on behind those forest green eyes. She was also sure that under all that tension was a charming and charismatic personality trying to break free. At least now though she smiled even though it was something of a half smile and never a full smile it showed that some of her emotion wounds were starting to heal, if only slightly.

End of part 49

Silvermoonlight

Thank you every one for your kind reviews, feedback and messages I really appreciate them. Also for recommended reading please check out Xena fan fiction by Hazmot, Stardawn 19, DarkMoroseXena, Korkyra, Ideasofmany, Bexteron1990, Phineas Redux and The Mighty Lu Bu.


	50. A Broken Vessel Which Can't Hold Water

_A BROKEN VESSEL WHICH CAN'T HOLD WATER_

Gabrielle breathed in deeply it was around midnight and the full moon was very high in the sky tonight. She was in werewolf form lying on the marble floor eyeing the two design concepts which she'd made, nether of which she could decide up on. She had an idea for a tall standing carving which would be for Fedora's new teaching room which the children would hopefully like. The idea was that it would ether be a carving of Jason taking the Golden Fleece from the hydra or Peruses defeating the Kraken. At first she'd considered Theses but had thought better of it as Theses had never been a popular hero in Greece in fact he had been hated because of his self centred nature and cruelty. His vile and cruel nature towards the none human races had finally resulted in him being crucified by a Roman noble called Spartacus after he had betrayed the Roman werewolf Fortis Rebels who were led by two brothers named Romulus and Remus.

She'd never met ether of them but she'd been told that Remus was un-mistakable as he was an albino werewolf with white hair and red eyes. Albinos were very rare in general as werewolf healing normally fixed problems, but Remus had been born with a poor healing. He didn't heal as well as a normal werewolf and his healing factor couldn't cure his fur and eye problems, because of this he was also quite thin and lacked muscle. Romulus was his bigger stronger brother with pure black fur and green eyes and he was protected his younger brother with a passion and he would kill anyone who tried to harm him. Spartacus was their human ally who supplied them with all their weapons and food, his vast power in his noble household meant that he could give them anything and he was willing to kill for them in exchange for protection from his enemies.

It was very much a secret in Rome but every Greek werewolf knew about it, she had heard about it as the brothers had wanted to start all out war in Rome and kill all those in power who were controlling the dog fights as well as any human's who got in their way. They'd even sent a message to her asking for her help when she taken the throne as Horn Hind but she'd refused them despite that the Imperial Council had wanted nothing more than to join them. She would not have any part what so ever in a Roman blood bath where innocent men, women and children were massacred. On top of this she didn't want their war spilling out over in to Greece as it would effect her people. They'd be caught up in a blood bath and she'd be forced to fight a war which she wanted no part in and the bastards on the Imperial Council would use the war as an excuse to kill hundreds of innocent people in Greece and hunt down any werewolves who had fled the underground cities and kill them.

She turned the parchment with her clawed finger eyeing her drawings why couldn't she ever make up her mind when it came to her carvings? Her thoughts were suddenly broken as a scream of anger hit the air followed by the unmistakeable sound of shattering of pottery. She looked up sharply normally she didn't concern herself with the sounds that came from the Xena's room but she'd never liked the sound of pottery breaking. It reminded her off the time she'd spent as a trainee when she'd heard depressed young teenagers crying because they didn't want to be werewolves or warriors. While others were crying because they missed their parents who had died or been killed, so they had started to trash things in their rooms. She slowly stood up on her hind legs using her clawed foot to push her sketches carefully to one side as she walked towards the middle door.

She carefully pushed the door open watching as the Empress came in to view, she could see a goblet in her hand, she breathed in instantly smelling the wine which pieced her senses all too suddenly. She eyed the floor catching sight of the broken pottery which had been a wine jug. She eyed the taller woman who was clearly drunk and half stumbling in her velvet robe. "Xena?" Xena looked up ignoring the feeling of drunkenness which was filling her senses as she brought the goblet to her lips swallowing the last of the wine before throwing the goblet on to the table not caring where it landed. She couldn't remember when she'd started drinking only that it had happened after she'd started thinking about the idea that she'd remain childless for ever and she'd found that thought so deeply depressing that she wanted to drown it away with wine.

She'd found one drink turning to another and now she was completely drunk yet she didn't care, she felt a smile form as she leaned against her chair raising her hand. "Why hello there, do come in." She looked up slightly. "So what do you werewolves have children or is puppies?" She smirked drunkenly. "No wait puppies, isn't that the pet name for your breasts, the ones you have under all that fur?" Gabrielle slowly stepped inside the room the other woman was clearly very drunk, even more drunk than the time she'd had her paraded around in front of the royals. The big difference was that right now she was being a lustful drunk, rather than a cruel emotionless drunk. She felt her body freeze she could just walk out of the room and not look back but something told her that, that just wouldn't we be right thing to do and if she did walk out right now she'd hate herself in the morning for not doing the right thing.

Xena was clearly too drunk to stand and if she drank anymore she'd probably make herself really ill if she wasn't feeling ill already having downed a full pottery jug of wine before smashing it against the wall. Her gaze drifted to the white wall opposite she could see what was left of the wine dripping down it staining it red. She looked up slightly speaking calmly. "Werewolves can only have one or two children at a time Xena we don't have litters like dogs do." Xena breathed in painfully. "Must be real nice to a have child, you probably have no issue conceiving because of that healing factor of yours right?" Gabrielle breathed in deeply she wasn't really sure where this was going. "It's not well known for werewolves to have problem conceiving no, why do you ask?"

Xena sat herself down in the chair despite how hard it was to focus. "You're so lucky I'd love to be you." She tensed as she spoke again. "You're beautiful in human form and you still look good in werewolf form." Gabrielle eased up her clawed hand. "That's very nice of you to say but you are drunk." Xena sat up sharply. "I'm not drunk!" She raised her hand as best she could. "Plus your one to talk, you get high by smoking opium." Gabrielle breathed in sharply trying to ignore the anger as it twisted in her stomach she hated people pointing out that fact, even if it was true. She shook her head letting her anger go there was no point in being angry she was talking to a woman who was very drunk and who wasn't thinking straight. "Yes I smoke opium, I guess everyone has weakness." Xena lowered her gaze sadly. "Yes they do." She spoke again unable to keep the pain and sadness from her voice. "I guess mine is that I can't conceive." Gabrielle blinked in surprise she moved closer to the other woman. "You can't have children?" Xena looked up slightly ignoring the groggy, feeling in her mind. "Apparently not I'm the Empress of Greece and I can't even conceive, how pathetic."

She paused as dark thought went through her mind as she met Gabrielle's gaze. "Maybe you can help me." Gabrielle looked at her for a long moment before speaking. "I don't understand?" Xena stood up moving towards her she pulled her robes sleeve up as the feeling the intense pain in her heart as she raised her arm. "Bite me! Make me like you, so my body can heal and I can have children!" Gabrielle stepped back she could see the desperation in the other woman's eyes staring back at her. She now understood why she was drunk she wasn't handling the truth of not being able to have children very well. She eased up a clawed hand pushing her arm down speaking calmly. "No Xena." Xena didn't think as she grabbed the fur on her friend's chest with the other hand as her anger began to truly burn. "No you can't or no you won't!?"

Gabrielle eyed her hand which was clinging to her chest. "I can't give you what you want, it's not possible." Xena eyed her in disgust. "You're a werewolf you bite humans and then they become like you, how is it not possible!?" Gabrielle eased her clawed hand down gently freeing the other woman's hand from her chest. "I don't carry the curse anymore." She shook her head ignoring the shock as it filled the light blue eyes. "You see the horns on my head that's the reason I can't give you want you want. I can no longer turn people, it's the price every Horn Hind pays when we are given these horns as there can only ever be one." She breathed in painfully. "Even if I did have the ability to turn you I wouldn't make you like me, you wouldn't want that believe me, once you loose your humanity you can never get it back and being this way makes for a hard life."

Xena felt herself freeze on the spot she wanted to call Gabrielle a liar yet she knew better the other woman never lied it wasn't in her nature and she refused to go down that path with her again. She was drunk but this time around she wouldn't be stupid she breathed in feeling Gabrielle gently let go of her hand, she looked down feeling the sadness take over. "There's always a price for being in a position of power isn't there?" Gabrielle breathed in deeply. "Yes there is but I don't consider not being able to turn people as my price." Xena looked up she could see the sadness in the green eyes she blinked in confusion. "What do you see as your price?" Gabrielle shook her mane. "I've lost everyone I loved, my family, my childhood best friend and the one I loved." She lowered her gaze to the decorative floor. "You are fortunate with in this beautiful palace you have people who love you and who serve you because they admire you."

Xena looked up slightly even though she was drunk Gabrielle's reply had taken her completely by surprise. She put a hand on her face trying to clear the haze. "You are part of my family here, I consider you my friend." She raised her other hand. "What's mine is yours." Gabrielle smiled but she knew it was a sad smile. "That's kind of you to say." In truth it was a very kind statement but Xena being drunk sadly meant that it might not be true. She knew full well that when people were drunk they could be much nicer than normal it was the alcohol talking. Xena moved back to sit down in her chair she was now starting to feel the painful sway of the room as the alcohol sunk in fully.

She was fighting it though as she had one question she really wanted to ask. "How did you and Damokles get together? I've always wanted to know." Gabrielle looked up slowly she normally didn't tell people about that moment as it had been one of the most profound moments in her life, but somehow it felt right to talk about it maybe because Xena being drunk made her personality much more open. She slowly walked forward on all fours moving opposite chair where she sat down seeing that the light blue eyes were looking at her intensely. She closed her eyes for a long moment before opening them. "It happened the same night we stole the eagle from the Roman's."

8

Damokles looked up as Gabrielle walked inside his tent which had a warm fire burning inside it. He breathed in deeply seeing her confusion, which was understandable for all the time they'd been together they normally only talked strategies or recruits and didn't talk about their personal lives. He wouldn't lie he had watched her grow up from a young girl in to a beautiful mature woman who was a gifted warrior and good at leading others. He'd wanted to keep her by his side the rules stated that every captain could have a second in command, it was optional. He'd never wanted one in all these years, but he wanted her so badly that he'd pulled out the strings to make it so.

It was no lie that three other captains wanted her and he'd refused to give her up to any of them. The last thing he wanted was for her to go to any of them especially not to that woman called Adrienne she corrupted everything she touched. He'd seen the way she looked at her like she was nice piece of ass which she could sleep with. That was Adrienne's mentality though she slept with any gender just so she could move up in the world, it was how she'd gotten her position as captain. Strange to think that Gabrielle had the same sexual tastes as her but he'd never seen her use sex as a weapon or a tool. To her sleeping with anyone regardless of gender was about commitment, she'd long since lost her interest in having sex for fun. There was no law against relationships among the warriors there never had been, warriors were free to pick and choose so long they kept with in the rule of half breeds not sleeping with full werewolves and vice versa.

Not that, that was an issue anymore the half breed population was now much bigger than the full werewolf's population despite the death rate. This was something which the Imperial Council had overlooked and now were having issues with due to their short sightedness. After all it was much easier to a turn human than wait for eight months for a full werewolf to give birth to a daughter or son. He breathed in adjusting his fur skin which was covering his armoured shoulders he hadn't transformed as he was very warm. He looked up slowly. "Ah there you are." Gabrielle breathed in deeply easing up her hand adjusting her wrist gauntlet. "You asked for me?" Damokles smiled easing up his hand. "Please sit down."

Gabrielle slowly sat herself down she was still confused as to why had he had brought her in to his private tent. Damokles raised a hot tankard of tea handing it to her watching as she took it. "Its green tea it'll warm you up." He took a sip from his own metal tankard watching as she drunk she looked very beautiful in the firelight, it brought out all the lighter green hues in her eyes and the gold tones in her hair. "We've never really talked have we?" Gabrielle blinked looking up. "No I don't think we have." Damokles felt his smile widen. "I've always wanted to apologise to you, but I've never found the right moment." Gabrielle raised her hand. "If it's about the flogging back when I was nineteen please don't feel bad I know you meant well by sending me out on that mission, I just screwed it up I'm not the right person to bring in werewolves who have escaped from the Grand City."

Damokles breathed in deeply. "You let that woman go though didn't you?" Gabrielle felt herself tense sharply. "No, she escaped." Damokles shook his head. "Please Gabrielle you shouldn't lie to me, the reason I kept you as my second in command is because you have a high sense of honour and you say what you feel not what you think I want to hear. In my private tent you can say just what you feel as this conversation is between us no body else will ever hear what we talk about, I promise you that." Gabrielle breathed in deeply. "I let her go yes." Damokles sipped his drink. "I thought you did, I would have done the same." He ignored the shock as it spread across her face. "The Imperial Council doesn't make things fair for those not born from werewolf parents." Gabrielle looked at the fire. "No they don't."

Damokles felt his smile widen as he put down his tankard. "That's something I'm glad we agree on." He lowered his gaze feeling his smile fade. "But that was not what I wanted to apologise for, I want to apologise because I was the one who bit you and turned you all those years ago. I've wanted to speak to you about this for years, but the moment has never been right in my mind." Gabrielle turned back to look at the fire she should have known this day was coming. "I've known that it was you for a long time, at first I hated you for it but I guess as the years went by I learnt how to deal with it. I mean you were saving me, the leader of the slavers would have raped me or worse." Damokles breathed in deeply putting his hands together. "I saw how brave you were you set free all the other women before yourself."

He lowered his gaze. "I admired that so much, it's the law that if you see someone worthy of becoming a werewolf you bite them." Gabrielle looked up slightly as she put her empty tankard down. "Damokles you don't have to explain yourself I know what you were doing that night, I've turned many men and women during the time I've been here it's just part of the order of things." She looked deeper in to the fire. "You see yourself almost like their parent, even though your not, but it's very rarely that they confront you over it, not that I blame them it's hard to face your maker." Damokles raised an eyebrow. "Very true, though I confess I got to know the person who turned me early on, I knew him right up until he died many years back."

Gabrielle turned slightly. "That's must have been nice to be friends with your maker and get on so well." Damokles watched as she pushed her long hair back which was well over her shoulders. "Tell me do you have any friends in your life? I don't mean to pry its just I see you standing alone a lot of the time." Gabrielle looked down feeling a twinge of sadness. "I don't trust many people it's the reason why I keep to myself." Damokles breathed in deeply. "You don't have a boyfriend or a girlfriend to go home to?" Gabrielle breathed in sharply, her sexuality was no secret but people very rarely brought it up when talking to her. "No I don't have a partner waiting for me back in the Grand City." Damokles felt a smile form. "I'm surprised, beautiful woman like you I'd have thought that they would be banging down your door."

Gabrielle looked at her hands. "You don't have to flatter me, I know I'm not beautiful, how could I ever be with this ugly scar across my right eye." Damokles blinked in surprise, he hadn't expected her to say that. Clearly she didn't see the truth and she had low self esteem when it came to how she saw herself. "I'm not trying to flatter you, I think you're very beautiful, I always have." He felt a playful smile form. "As for your scar it only adds to your beauty." Gabrielle turned away trying to hide her slight embarrassment. "Thank you." She looked at the fire. "You're very kind." She turned only to feel the breath leave her as she met light blue gaze. "I should go…I'm taking up your time…your probably busy."

Damokles gently took hold of her arm as she stood up. "No don't leave." He pulled her slightly closer seeing her eyes suddenly dart it was clear that she was nervous, he slowly stood up moving his hand through her long blonde hair watching as she froze. "Do you know I've always enjoyed your presence even though we've never spoken much?" He breathed in deeply leaning down slightly so their faces were almost touching. "You have very beautiful eyes they remind me of lush spring forests when the suns hitting them, when I bit you that night that was the thing that drew me to you." He eased up his finger running it under her lip in a gentle caress. "You have a very noble and beautiful soul and you deserve to be happy, you shouldn't be alone, you should be loved."

Gabrielle felt his lips meet hers it was a feather light kiss followed by another which was deeper and more passionate her emotions felt like they were being pulled in two different directions. He was her captain and her superior and she wasn't sure if this was allowed. Yet the sensation was so warm and loving it was unlike anything she'd experienced in a long time. Nearly all her flings in her younger years with other werewolves had been about sex, love, warmth and tenderness had played no part in them. She liked the feeling it was something she'd deeply missed in all her time here, and she couldn't stop herself sinking in to the sensation. It was so nice to feel another person's love again it brought back the warm feeling of her first kisses in her youth. She breathed in feeling herself submit as she began to respond, she no longer cared for what was right and wrong, she just wanted this feeling to carry on.

8

Xena looked up feeling a rush of emotion, she could remember how it felt to be loved that way by someone and Gabrielle's words hid nothing. She eased her hand up running it through the golden mane which was as soft as silk watching as Gabrielle looked up. "You really loved him I can see it in your eyes." Gabrielle moved her clawed hand up easing the other woman's hand away. "Yes I did." Xena stood up then slowly sat herself in front of her closest friend. She threw her arms around furry body ignoring the surprise in the green eyes. The fur was as soft as silk it was like being on a fur skin rug. She felt the tears flow as she began to cry in to it. "I thought my husband loved me that way, but then he tried to have me murdered."

Gabrielle raised both clawed hands she suddenly felt completely out of her element no one ever hugged her, let alone cried against her. She took in a sharp breath unable to block out the other woman's tears, which she couldn't block out despite lowering her ears. She let out a deep breath lowering one hand and putting it around the dark haired woman's waist as she spoke gently. "I'm sorry he tried to kill you." She tensed slightly she was no good at this she'd never given anyone comfort apart from Damokles but that had been so long ago and it felt so distant to her now. She knew though that to pull away would hurt the other woman deeply as she was bearing her soul to her right now. Xena took in a breath holding the fur tighter despite her tears it was so comfortable it was like being wrapped in warm fur sheet skin blanket. Just like kind that her mother used to wrap around her as a child after a bath before sitting her on her knee and telling her stories about heroes and adventures before putting her to bed.

She missed her mother, she missed her love so much she'd always had the answers and now that she was gone it only added to her loneliness. She pushed her head further in to the fur, feeling the clawed hand stroking her back with a warm tenderness the claws were pulled up so they didn't touch her robe and only the flat paw pad was touching her. She looked up slightly as she spoke. "Maybe he tried to kill me because I couldn't have children." She felt the tears run down her face. "I wish he'd been as loving as your partner." Gabrielle lowered her head slightly so it was closer to the other woman's. "I don't think your husband tried to kill you because you couldn't conceive Xena, its sounds as though he loved power more than he loved you. I think you are a very kind person and you try to do what's right for your people." She shook her mane slightly. "Including me and you should be happy."

Xena moved her fingers through the fur feeling those words sink in they were said so honestly and without expecting any thing in return. She breathed in taking control of her emotions as she eyed her friend who now had her ears lowered she was being so kind and gentle. She felt her eyes dart Gabrielle never expected anything from anyone and it was very clear that under her guarded front there was a very kind and good natured person who wanted to help others. She stood up wiping away the last of her tears then wrapped both her arms Gabrielle's furry neck holding on tightly. "You're such a kind and honest person, your life has been so unfair, you should have everything you want." Gabrielle rolled her eyes as she turned her head only to see that the dark haired woman's robe had fallen slightly open due to her actions.

She took in a deep breath forcing her head the other way away from the view of her breasts as she put her clawed hand around her waist. "You should be sleeping Xena." She didn't think as she stood up on her hind legs sharply picking up the other woman in the process. She walked quickly towards the bed putting her down on it ignoring her sudden yelp of surprise. She grabbed the thick cover pulling it over her in a swift motion. "You're not going to feel very good when you wake up tomorrow morning." Xena looked up trying to ignore the spinning in her head. "I'll be fine tomorrow." Gabrielle stepped away from her bed. She could tell even now that Xena was about to pass out she could see it in her eyes which were starting to glaze over. Frankly she was surprised that the other woman was even conscious and coherent having drunken as much wine as she had. "Goodnight Xena."

She watched as the dark haired woman lay back as she blew out the candle by her bedside plunging the room in to darkness. The other woman looked around her then looked up no doubt catching sight of her eyes reflecting in the darkness. Xena looked at reflective green eyes for a long moment before lying back on her pillows her eyes closing as the wine finally sunk in. Gabrielle eyed the now sleeping woman she would have to leave a bowl out for her as well as some water and herbs for her sickness on the bedside table because when she woke up she'd probably have a painful hangover. Hopefully though Xena wouldn't remember any of this conversation and maybe that would be for the best as people said things when they were drunk that they really didn't mean or ended up having to justify their promises it in some way. Xena was clearly much more open when she was this drunk but it didn't mean that she meant anything that she'd said tonight. She shook her head moving towards her door she could deal with this tomorrow though right now it was better to get things ready in her friend's room for when she woke up tomorrow.

End of part 50

Silvermoonlight

I just want to say that this is not a cross over with Spartacus though his name is mentioned the Rome he comes from is not the same as the Rome in the Blood and Sand Series though I confess there are elements of the series in this story.


	51. Feeling The Darkness In Your Mind

_FEELING THE DARKNESS IN YOUR MIND_

Xena opened her eyes slowly only to close again as the pain hit her hard it felt a nail was being driven in to her temples. She groaned pushing her head back deeper in to the pillow gods she felt like Tartarus. She knew this was the price you paid for drinking and she'd drunk a lot last night. She opened her eyes again but much slower this time before looking down realizing for the first time that her robe was still on despite that she had crawled under the covers. She sat up slowly in bed pulling the robe together under the sheets tying it closed as she put her hand on her desk. She needed her medicine that vile white powder from Rome but it was in her study. She turned catching sight of a tall goblet of water which was sitting on her side table next to it was a small bag.

She eased her feet over the side of the bed as she opened the bag which had the strong smell of peppermint and chamomile, she looked around her clearly someone had left it out for her. She slowly poured it in the glass of clear water watching as it bubbled going frothy before slowly going still as the water turned a green colour. She slowly took hold of the goblet drinking slowly, enjoying the taste which wasn't sharp and had a mild peppermint flavour. She finished the drink placing the goblet down catching sight of a wooden bowl which had been left out close to the bed for her. She turned as Ceto walked slowly through in to her room her personal maid looked up as she caught sight of something on the floor.

She looked up the concern spreading across her face. "Empress are you all right there's a smashed wine jug close to the wall?" Xena breathed in realizing that her headache was ebbing away very slowly it wasn't as bad as it had been a few minutes ago. She looked up at Ceto speaking calmly. "I'm fine Ceto I think I broke that jug." She lowered her gaze as a vision came back to very clearly. "I'd had too much to drink and I was angry and depressed, I threw it at the wall." Ceto blinked in surprise she put her hands behind her back. "What were you depressed about Empress?" Xena tensed as it all came back to her as her mind started to clear fully. "Something I can't change." She paused before looking up. "Did you put out the goblet of water and that strange peppermint remedy on my bedside table along with a sick bowl?"

Ceto moved towards her. "No Empress I didn't." She paused walking towards the central door which was slightly ajar which was a little odd. She breathed in deeply as she closed it carefully. "I was just about to come in and wake you as it's late and you don't normally sleep in till this hour." Xena raised her hand. "Was that central door open?" Ceto turned nodding as she moved to pick up her dirty clothes which would need washing. "Yes Empress." Xena leaned forward in thought feeling her eyes dart as she tried to remember only for her own words to echo in the back of her mind as last nights events. _"You're beautiful in human form and you still look good in werewolf form_." She sat up sharply as the memories came back to her all at once.

She could remember it all, Gabrielle coming in to check on her in werewolf form, her being slightly flirtatious with her and telling her that she couldn't have children. Then in desperation begging her to bite her because she'd had it in her head that if she got bitten it would fix her problem. She breathed as Gabrielle's calmly spoken words entered her mind. _"I can no longer turn people, it's the price every Horn Hind pays when we are given the horns as there can only ever be one." _She put a hand on her face she could remember the truth in those green eyes. Gabrielle hadn't left the room though despite this event instead she'd stayed with her and told her about a very beautiful piece of her life which had been when she had first kissed Damokles on the snowy mountain after taking the Roman eagle.

After being told about this she'd suddenly become very depressed this which was in part due to how she was feeling while the other part was the wine making her emotions stronger. She'd partiality pulled herself in to Gabrielle's lap and cried in to her chest. She cuddled her enjoying the feeling of her fur which was softer than any fur skin rug and then she'd spilled her heart to her. Though out the whole thing Gabrielle hadn't pushed her away instead she'd comforted her in a very thoughtful and gentle way, saying that she should be happy. She took in a sharp breath she knew Gabrielle could be very guarded emotionally but at that moment all of her guards were down and her softer side had showed through as she'd spoken to her in the calm open tone. "_I think you are a very kind person and you try to do what's right for people, including me and you should be happy._"

After hearing these words she'd perked up mood wise and told the other woman that she should by happy as well, after which Gabrielle had literally picked her up and put her to bed. She'd fallen asleep after this but it was clear that Gabrielle hadn't just left her she'd laid things out for her so she feel better in the morning. In all the time she'd ruled the palace she'd never had anyone help her in this way unless she'd requested it off them. She turned looking at Ceto. "I remember everything now, Gabrielle was here last night." Ceto looked at the Empress for a long moment before speaking. "You two didn't fight did you? It would be a shame because you're both really starting to get on." Xena felt a smile form. "No it was nothing like that I was drunk and she put me to bed, she was trying to help me."

She suddenly felt very happy despite her headache which was becoming more of a dull ache now. "You think we've being getting on Ceto?" Ceto felt a slight smile form. "Very much so Empress, I hear the palace staff talking, they all say that you're really getting on. You've both come so far since the day with the royals it's really surprised everyone as there were those who believed you'd never be able to repair the damage you did." She paused raising a finger. "Though I confess a few of the staff think that you have a crush on Gabrielle as you are very open emotionally with her, but I personally think there misinterpreting your friendship."

Xena stood up slowly ignoring the sticky feeling under her robe it felt like she really needed to get a bath. She turned to the other woman laughing slightly. "We are many things Ceto but we aren't lovers, but its interesting gossip none the less." Ceto shook her head. "No you aren't, not yet." Xena raised an eyebrow catching the slight playfulness in her tone. She pushed her long dark hair back letting it go her personal maid was just teasing her there nothing more to it than that. She moved slowly towards the bathroom. "I'm going to get a bath I'll let you get on." Ceto nodded feeling her smile turn to a wide grin. "Of course Empress I'll get you a light breakfast."

8

Gabrielle slowly eased the carving tool across the wood, she'd carved out most of the chunky wood but she was a long way from getting to the fine details. She turned to Thaleia who was sitting on the chair opposite, normally she wouldn't normally ask for help but she needed someone else's keen eye to tell her that she was on the right track as this was by far one of the biggest carvings she'd ever done. "Does it look all right?" Thaleia sat up slightly she had to admit that it was really nice to be able to help Gabrielle in this way. "It looks okay but I don't think the part where the right leg is the right the angle looks far too high." Gabrielle eyed the wood catching sight of what she was getting at. "Your right, my angle is way off." She slowly ran the carving tool across the wood in a harsh motion fixing the problem.

Thaleia eyed Gabrielle before turning back to the design in her hands which was of Jason fighting the hydra, the Golden Fleece was hanging from a tree opposite, she'd seen many of Gabrielle's sketches but this sketch was different it had every tiny little detail, like scales, claws and eyes as well as the heroes armour and deep wavy lines which made up the fleece. She looked up slightly. "Who is this for Gabrielle?" Gabrielle looked up slowly. "Its for the palace children I thought they'd like it in their new room." Thaleia looked at the large wood carving which was free standing. "There going to love this Gabrielle." Gabrielle brushed some of the chipping away from the grove she'd been working on. "I hope so."

Thaleia smiled as she eyed the sketch again. "Jason is a true hero the children love him and my mother will love this, she loves your work as much as I do." Gabrielle felt a half smile form. "You're just saying that because you're my friend." Thaleia laughed as she pushed on Gabrielle's shoulder. "Oh please that's ridiculous and you know it, do you know that we've never had a carpenter in side this palace?" She raised her hand. "All the carpentry here is just brought in from the market, but it's not half as good as yours." Gabrielle turned slowly to her putting down her tool. "What makes mine so special? I mean there are more talented carpenters out there than me." Thaleia looked up slightly as she spoke. "You put your heart in to your carvings."

Gabrielle felt herself freeze it had been so long since she'd heard those words the last time she heard them they'd been spoken by her long lost best friend. Thaleia leaned forward putting her hand on Gabrielle's shoulder catching sight of the distant look in her eyes. "Are you all right Gabrielle?" Gabrielle looked up as she snapped back in to reality. "I'm fine it's just been a while since I heard those words, the last time I heard them was from my best friend at the time." Thaleia slowly put the drawing down as she moved her arm away from Gabrielle's shoulder as she shifted so she was sitting closer to her. Gabrielle's mood had been changing over these past few weeks, she seemed much happier although she still never smiled fully. She was also still quite guarded but she seemed to be opening a little more and she wasn't as tense when she touched her. "Your best friend is she still alive back in your village?"

Gabrielle shook her head feeling her smile turn to a sad one. "No she died a long time ago, her name was Seraphin." She raised her hand putting her finger on the scar on her right eye. "She died the night I got this scar, which was given to me by the leader of the illegal slave traders when I refused to do as I was told." Thaleia shook her head as she met her friend's forest green gaze. "I'm so sorry." Gabrielle lowered her hand as she turned to meet her gaze. "You know she was just like you." Thaleia raised an eyebrow in confusion. "In what way am I like her?" Gabrielle felt her half smile form. "She saw the good in everything and everyone and she looked at everything in a positive way." She paused before speaking. "Your friendship means a lot to me Thaleia." Thaleia looked up feeling her smile turn to a wide grin. "Thank you Gabrielle your friendship means a lot to me as well I don't think the palace would be the same with out you, it felt lonely here before you came along."

Her thoughts were suddenly cut off as a sharp knock sounded on the workshop door, she turned slowly. "Come in." She looked up as Demetrius walked in to the room he stopped close by giving her a warm smile. "I'm sorry to interrupt both of you but I have something for Gabrielle." Gabrielle stood up slowly from her chair. "What do you have for me?" Demetrius smiled as he raised the two scrolls. "These are from the Empress their regarding the meeting tomorrow with the formal diplomat from Corinth." He carefully put the first in her hand. "This one is the room lay out in study so you know all the exits." He raised the other before handing it to her. "This is the scroll is all about Abraxas who's the diplomat your meeting, though in my opinion he's a slimy bastard with a lot of mouth."

Gabrielle slowly put the other scroll down as she open the other one looking at the map lay out very closely. "Thank you." Demetrius put his finger on the map. "As you can see it's funnelled to stop people getting in and out, it's for the Empress's own protection." He turned slowly to Thaleia. "You'll be joining Gabrielle." Thaleia blinked as she looked up in confusion. "Why do I need to be there I'm just Gabrielle's personal maid?" Demetrius felt a smile form. "It's because you're her personal maid that you need to be there, its common practise for Ceto to always present during the Empress's meetings, so you're to join Gabrielle on this one. Its also been arranged that despite that Gabrielle is their for the Empress's protection she will not be standing behind her in Iona's position she will be sitting next to her to show that werewolves now have equal civil rights the same as any Greek citizen."

Gabrielle turned feeling the surprise take over. "She's allowing me to sit next to her but that's not my position, the only person who should be seated next to her is a lover or future Emperor or Queen." Demetrius shook his head as he stepped closer to her. "No I disagree I think you sitting next to her is an important statement of your rights regardless." He paused before speaking. "Also she cares a lot about you and she considerers you a close friend." Thaleia raised her eyebrow catching the slightly charming tone in his voice which Gabrielle hadn't caught at all or if she had she'd ignored it. Gabrielle eased up the map looking at it closely. "What's above the room?" Demetrius looked up slightly he eased up his finger pointing at the sketch. "Wooden rafters, the pillars hold them up on both sides of the room, why." Gabrielle looked up slightly. "Because for Xena's own protection there should an archer with his bow pointed at those wooden rafters as well as the pillar area above the central door."

Demetrius blinked feeling the confusion take over as well as intrigue. "Why is that Gabrielle?" Gabrielle raised the map turning it so he could see it. "Humans would never do this but if werewolves assassins get inside they use the rafters to climb up, they'll be human during the day and you won't even recognise them among your own people." She breathed in deeply. "They'll climb up to the rafters and hide during the day then leap down in werewolf form at night it's a very common strategy." She moved her finger towards the pillared door. "A werewolf can also balance up on those pillars near the door and look in." Demetrius raised an eyebrow. "How do you know that?" Gabrielle lowered her gaze feeling the guilt take over as she spoke. "Because I did it some time ago, it was first night after I transformed in front of the Empress, I was angry and I broke her rule about not being in site during her meetings."

She shook her head. "I don't know maybe I was curious I just wanted to see what her talks involved, it was the one and only time I broke her rules back when we first met." Demetrius stroked his beard slightly feeling a warm smile form. "Well that's all the past Gabrielle you need not concern yourself with it its over and done with, I have to ask though why do you think werewolf assassins would do this? You and Xena sighed the scroll which ended the hunting law all over Greece the word will be going out, that it's now illegal to kill or hunt your people?"

Gabrielle felt her eyes dart. "Its for that very reason that they might try to do this, the Imperial Council loved the hunting law because it gave them the freedom to make harsh choices and make life harder for the working class members of my race, they view them as unimportant yet they are the ones who get serious injuries testing new weapons and die when their building new sections to the underground cities." She looked up slightly meeting his gaze. "They've had huge pressures put on them over the years, pressures I've wanted to end as it's unfair on them. In my view they are hard working back bone of our race and nothing would ever get done if it weren't for their hard work and dedication. The Imperial Council will hate that the hunting law has ending as they will have to release the pressure on them, they will also hate me for signing my name on that document with out their full consent."

She turned slightly. "For my actions alone they may try to assassinate me or Xena as a means to keep there dirty little war against humanity going." Demetrius nodded as understanding drew up on him. "I see, well I'll make sure to implement all the things you've said." Gabrielle rolled up the scroll. "Thank you Demetrius." Demetrius folded his arms feeling a wide grin form again. "Oh and I have another message for you, the Empress would very much like to speak with you she's out in the garden waiting for you. She told me to tell you that she's be by the white marble lion the one you like to spend a lot of time on at night." Gabrielle looked up sharply. "I'll go and see her now."

She turned to Thaleia who gave her a smile. "I'll clean up the workshop when I get back." Thaleia leaned on the chair. "You know I'm your personal maid that is my job." Gabrielle felt a half smile form as she adjusted her shoulder straps which held the swords on her back. "Yes but this it's my workshop it's all my mess." Thaleia laughed watching as she moved towards the door. "What ever you want Gabrielle." Demetrius watched as Gabrielle closed the door disappearing from site. He turned to Thaleia who was still seated in her chair. "She seems happier." Thaleia nodded before looking up. "I agree she's been much happier, she even smiles now it's not a full smile but its close."

Demetrius folded his arms. "I think the Empress likes her a lot, I can see it in the way she looks at her." Thaleia sat up sharply. "What do you mean?" Demetrius turned to her. "I think she has feelings for her." Thaleia laughed before shaking her head. "Oh please their just friends." Demetrius raised his hand. "Next time, you see them both together look at the way Xena looks at her, Gabrielle never even seems to notice it or if she does she ignores it." He took in a deep breath. "It must be very frustrating to care about someone and they never notice you." Thaleia felt her smile fade as she looked at him she felt like that all the time. She wished that just once he would notice her she stood up slowly feeling the sadness hit home, he never would though she was just a personal maid and he was head of the palace guard.

She breathed in sadly. "Excuse me I should be working." Demetrius turned sharply sensing the sudden change of her mood which had become very melancholy. "Are you all right?" Thaleia nodded as she forced a very fake smile. "Yes I'm fine I just have to do things I'll let you get on with your duties." Demetrius watched as she calmly left the workshop he looked around suddenly finding himself all alone. It was clear that he'd said something wrong to Thaleia but he had no idea what it was and the not knowing made him feel very out of sorts he'd never liked it when he offended someone and didn't know the reason why.

End of part 51

Silvermoonlight

Thank you everyone for your kind reviews, thoughts and feedback.


	52. My Deeply Compassionate Friend

_MY DEEPLY COMPASSIONATE FRIEND_

Gabrielle slowly walked down the entrance that led to the royal gardens she had no idea why Xena wanted to see her. Maybe it was about last night but a part of her hoped it wasn't more because she wasn't sure what parts Xena had remembered and what she hadn't. She turned catching sight of the dark haired woman who was sitting on a blanket on the grass just under the huge marble lion's front feet opposite her. She took in a deep breath catching sight of a wicker basket which was next to her she blinked as the older woman gave her a wide smile as she stood up turning to face her, her gentle voice hitting the air. "I was waiting for you I thought that maybe you didn't get my message."

Gabrielle looked up slightly. "I received your message Xena what do you need?" Xena moved closer to her. "I wanted you to join me, I have some food I thought you might be hungry." She paused before speaking. "After all you were up late last night." Gabrielle felt herself tense. "You remember last night?" Xena moved a step closer to her putting both hands gently on her shoulders. "Yes I remember everything that happened last night, very clearly." Gabrielle breathed in sharply. "I'm sorry I had no place being in your room, I was only trying to help you." Xena blinked in surprise she moved her hand gently using it to raise the younger woman's head so their eyes met. "You misunderstand Gabrielle, I wanted to speak with you because I wanted to say thank you. No one has ever stayed in my room or helped me in the way you did last night."

She moved her hand away watching as the green eyes darted in surprise she didn't think as she wrapped her arms around the younger woman's body unable to stop herself. "You stayed and you listened to me and you were so kind to me, even when I was being a drunken fool." Gabrielle breathed in sharply feeling completely out of her element once more which was happening so often now. She hadn't been hugged by anyone in human form in such a long time and it felt so strange. She breathed in feeling unsure as to what to do or say as the other woman's grip tightened further. She could break free but she didn't want to, she knew it would come of as impolite and rude and she realized that Xena was very open with her emotionally. It was just the way she was with her close friends she slowly put her arms around her back. "You weren't being a drunken fool you were just unhappy and if I had, had the same thing befall me I'd feel just as depressed."

Xena kept hold of her she knew she was holding this hug for longer than she should do but she didn't care. "You're a really kind person Gabrielle I wish that you hadn't been forced to endure so much pain in your life." Gabrielle took a sharp breath. "You can't change fate Xena." Xena let go off her pulling away gently feeling a sad smile form. "No I can't but I hope that your life here in the palace is nice." She paused before speaking. "Are you happy here Gabrielle?" Gabrielle felt her eyes dart that wasn't a question she'd been expecting. She looked up slightly. "Yes I'm happy here, I like my life here in your palace I have friends here." Xena slowly sat down on the rug watching as Gabrielle did the same the uncertainty in her eyes. "I gave you freedom you could have left, why didn't you leave?" Gabrielle shook her head slightly. "I didn't leave because I have no friends back in the Grand City and I don't want to be there, the place feels like a cage and I'm just feel like puppet and those Imperial Council bastards are my puppeteers."

Xena shifted closer to her. "You have no one, not even loyal followers?" Gabrielle put her hands together. "I have many loyal followers the problems is I can't trust their loyalty while the Imperial Council rules." She looked up slightly. "They've always ensured that the people watching me or influencing me are loyal to them and not to me. If they killed the Crescent Hind before me I cannot risk going back to the city I'd be risking my life." Xena eased out a pottery jug which had warm hot chocolate in it she picked up a bronze goblet pouring it in, it was slightly cold now and not as warm as it had been. She looked up slightly as she passed the goblet to Gabrielle who took it. "That makes a lot of sense I wouldn't risk my life ether with them around. They clearly do nothing for your people but cause them suffering."

Gabrielle lowered her gaze to the floor. "Damokles was always there for me, he had such great vision." Xena shifted a little closer to her. "I remember the story you told me last night about how you two first came to be together, he sounds like such a kind man." Gabrielle eased up her hand slightly. "He was older than me and so much more experienced in everything and I was still young but he always knew what to say to make it right." She adjusted her shirt collar absentmindedly. "I always doubted myself but he was always there to guide me and make me feel better." She paused as a faint memory came back in to her mind one which she'd almost forgotten. "He brought out the best in me even when I couldn't see the best in myself."

8

Damokles turned down the long corridor that led to Gabrielle's home he stopped in front of the wooden door which unlike all the others doors was decorated with a large wooden carving above the handle which was the same symbol she wore around her neck. He had to admit this was the first time he'd ever been to her living quarters they spend a lot of their time together in side his living space. He knocked on the door most of the time they just kissed and talked other times it was sleeping together. It had been a three weeks since Mount Nessus and he didn't regret a thing, he had kissed her then they had slept with each other in the tent, it felt like a moment he'd been waiting for all his life, at least that's how it felt to him.

He felt a smile form as she opened the door. "You know we were meant to go to lunch together." Gabrielle lowered her gaze opening her door, somehow she felt subconscious of anyone being in room, no one ever came in here, she didn't have guests and she didn't entertain. She watched as he walked inside as she closed the door behind him forcing the long locking wooden mechanism across. Damokles looked around him at the small room. It had a thick goose feathered mattress its wooden head frame had two carved griffins coming together in battle. There were two beautifully crafted chairs and a large desk which had many wood crafting tools and bits and pieces of wood on it as well as pages of sketches which looked like concept drawings for designs.

At the far side of the room was a heavy armour stand where Gabrielle's armour was propped up on display while her clothing was neatly piled up in opposite corner. On the other side of the room was the cooking area and bathing area. He breathed in what beautiful things she had, she clearly had good taste. "You have a magnificent room, where did you buy all this beautifully crafted wooden furniture?" Gabrielle lowered her gaze. "I didn't buy it I made it, all of it." Damokles looked up sharply. "You made all of this?" Gabrielle walked over to the desk ignoring her open chest which was full of failed experiments working in wood. "Yes I did, my father was a carpenter, he taught me everything I know even when I came here I never gave it up. Plus why buy it when you can build it my self?"

Damokles walked over to the desk eyeing the design she'd drawn out which was some kind of bird with opening hinged wings. "What this?" Gabrielle moved over eyeing the drawings. "Its nothing it's just something I was working on, it's not finished." Damokles put his hand on the sketch. "So you're creating a bird with opening wings how fascinating, you should carry on I would love to see it when it's finished." He smiled as he moved a hand through her long blonde hair. "You are quite the dark horse, why didn't you tell anyone you could do this?" Gabrielle breathed in deeply adjusting her shirts collar. "I did when I first started my training but they said my old life didn't matter anymore." She breathed in painfully. "It always mattered to me, so I kept on doing it despite becoming a warrior."

Damokles shook his head. "Well I think it's wonderful." He paused remembering what it was he had to tell her. "The Crescent Hind has passed away." Gabrielle lowered her head. "I know I heard this morning." Damokles turned her around slowly. "You met him once though he spoke to you I remember you telling me." Gabrielle breathed in deeply. "We had nothing good to say to one another Damokles, he was a decadent bastard who didn't care that he couldn't change things." Damokles eased her head up so their eyes met. "I get the impression you always want to change things." Gabrielle looked at him for a long moment. "I'm just a warrior I don't have that kind of power."

Damokles met her lips feeling her respond. "You shouldn't doubt yourself Gabrielle, everything is possible." Gabrielle felt him move her back towards the bed she felt a smile form. "You really believe that?" Damokles pushed down gently on to the bed moving on top of her. "I believe everything's possible Gabrielle." Gabrielle breathed in feeling him slowly unbutton her shirt she moved her hand unbuttoning his thick belt. "I love you Damokles." Damokles felt a smile form as he met her lips. "I Love you to Gabrielle." He breathed in as he felt her hands move under his shirt gods he loved this woman so damn much he would do anything for her.

8

Gabrielle watched as Xena cut the bread in two with a knife passing a piece to her. "I was never alone when he was around." Xena took the cheese handing it to the younger woman. "I miss my husband in the same way despite that I ended his life after he betrayed me." Gabrielle picked up her bread putting the creamy cheese on it. "Its funny how you miss them despite everything." She looked up slightly. "The Imperial Council told me that Damokles left me for another woman who was in another werewolf city." Xena looked up sharply. "They told you that?" Gabrielle nodded sadly before taking a bite out of her bread. "Yes they did and I believed them maybe its fate that I should see him again in your throne room because once I read the that scroll you gave me I knew it was all a lie."

She took another bite from her bread. "He never left me, he was taken from me." Xena took a low sip from her hot chocolate which was honey sweetened. "Thank you for telling me about Damokles last night, it was nice to hear that you were happy." She paused thinking her next question through carefully. "When did you stop smiling, when did you stop being happy Gabrielle was it when he vanished from your life?" Gabrielle eyed her for a long moment before speaking. "Yes it was when he left but I really don't want to talk about it right now." She looked up slightly. "Thank you though for listening last night I assumed that you might have been to drunk to remember." Xena smirked as she took a bite out of her bread. "I tend to remember everything the day after it's always crystal clear."

She put down her goblet. "I really wanted to ask you about that remedy you left out for me, where did you get it? I mean it's so much better than that vile white powder I get from Rome." Gabrielle looked up as she finished her bread. "It's an old werewolf recipe, you see werewolves do tend to drink a lot so a healer developed it centuries ago it's a very common remedy as it tastes nice and your headache goes away slowly." Xena raised an eyebrow. "Where did you learn it?" Gabrielle picked up her goblet finishing the hot chocolate. "Damokles taught it to me." Xena sat up slightly. "But you don't drink I've never seen you drink." Gabrielle put down the goblet. "No I don't drink but the warriors in my unit did drink a lot I used to make it a lot after victory celebrations."

Xena slowly met her gaze. "You never joined the celebrations though did you?" Gabrielle looked up slightly. "No I just used to watch the whole thing quietly while I cleaned my armour and sword. Alcohol has never done anything for me it doesn't even make me happy." Xena looked down slightly. "I'm sorry for pointing out last night that you smoke opium that was not my place since I drink too much." Gabrielle raised her hand. "I do smoke opium I'm not proud of it it's an addictive habit I only do it when I feel depressed, the rest of the time I smoke Coltsfoot to keep myself relaxed." Xena picked up a boiled quail egg passing her one watching as she took it. "I know what its like to do that Gabrielle I drink when I'm feeling down it's very hard to kick the habit."

Gabrielle nodded as she met her gaze. "Some habits are difficult to get rid off as much as you try." Xena blinked that was a very honest statement and a very truthful one she felt a smile form feeling the need to change the subject. "I hope Demetrius has talked you through the meeting tomorrow." Gabrielle paused before speaking. "Yes he has, I wanted to say thank you for allowing me to sit next you in the meeting with Abraxas." Xena finished the quail's egg she was eating. "It's to show that you have the same rights as any Greek citizen, but please don't say who you are I'd like Abraxas to get his sandal firmly shoved down the back of his throat before I reveal to him who you really are. The man hates me because I had his brother hung but I had no choice he was stealing from my coffers and making my people poor."

She shook her head sadly. "It took me half a season to fix the damage he did in Corinth I had to pull down three dirt ridden slums which he'd made for my people and build proper housing in their place it was very costly. I hate forcing up the weekly taxes it's very unpopular among the people and I came very close to doing so." She eased out some fresh fruit tossing a red apple to the younger woman who caught it. "I assume you have a similar tax system in the Grand City?" Gabrielle crunched down on the red apple enjoying the sweet flavour. "It's similar the only difference is that taxes are not weekly their monthly and the Imperial Council hates me because I lowered them substantially. I did it on purpose though because I knew they were taking money for themselves to feed there descendant habits and the money isn't theirs it should be used to help the people by making their homes better and building stronger tunnels which can help with trade."

Xena slowly pealed her orange. "Well in my opinion you did the right thing, it's a leader duty to take care of the welfare and lives of his or her people." Gabrielle lowered her gaze. "I'm not a great leader I just try to right the wrongs done by the Imperial Council." Xena slowly chewed on an orange piece. "Putting things right is what matters Gabrielle." She watched as the other woman took a bite from the apple. "I know you like birds." Gabrielle blinked as she met the other woman's gaze she wasn't very sure as to where this conversation was going. "Yes I love birds." Xena took another piece of orange chewing on it. "What's your favourite bird, I mean if you could have one?"

Gabrielle raised both eyebrows in confusion. "Why are you asking?" Xena shrugged slightly. "I'm just curious." Gabrielle looked at her half finished apple. "I've always wanted a Collared Dove but getting hold of one is hard, their very popular and expensive there meant to be very good pets when tamed. Their different and I've always liked that little black collar around their necks it's very charming." She put her hands together. "Speaking of birds I owe you an apology since I was the one who eat one of your Peacocks." Xena laughed slightly. "You know if I'm honest I was never unhappy about that, I don't really like them anyway, they were a present from a rich diplomat. Frankly there noisy annoying birds that get on my nerves, I only keep them in the garden because the palace children love them."

Gabrielle shook her head. "Now I just feel even worse, the children probably have names for all the birds and eat one of their friends." Xena raised an eyebrow. "Don't feel bad Gabrielle." She raised her hand. "I have to ask, why did you ate my Peacock?" Gabrielle shrugged her shoulders. "I was hungry and it was a starving hunger like nothing I'd ever experienced in my life and that was the first thing I saw in werewolf form, so I eat it." Xena felt a smile form. "If you're hungry you're hungry, plus I can replace that Peacock it's not a big deal." Gabrielle felt her half smile form. "Trust me I won't be eating anymore of your Peacocks as a rule I don't eat wild birds only ones that are farmed like quail and chicken."

Xena finished her orange she moved her hand over gently putting her it on Gabrielle's ignoring her surprise. "Would you like to join me for dinner after the meeting tomorrow? I'd very much like your company." Gabrielle felt her gaze dart once more the woman's light blue eyes were staring in to her in a way that felt like she was looking in to her soul. It was so difficult to break away it was such an intense stare which matched her dead lovers loving gaze so much, she lowered her gaze to the floor. Once again she was seeing things that weren't there and would never be there.

This woman saw her only as a friend she would never want her as a lover because she wasn't human and this was nothing more than a dinner invite. She breathed in speaking calmly. "Yes I'll join you for dinner." Xena felt her smile turn to a wide grin. "That's good I'll make sure that the meals interesting I promise." Gabrielle stood up slowly it was time to leave she had over stayed her welcome. "Thank you for the food and drink." She breathed in sadly why was she beating herself up over what would never be? She had no sexual feelings for this woman though she wouldn't lie to herself she was very attractive and beautiful but there was a big gap between reality and delusion and she was being delusional. She was only thinking this way because deep down inside she knew that she was lonely.

On top of this she didn't want another relationship with another woman she didn't want to go through the pain that her last one had caused her. She wasn't ready to go through that all over again it hurt too much to be nothing more than some other woman's bed warmer and bragging item. She also didn't have that level off trust anymore since there had been so much pain and loss in her life she didn't want to experience that all over again. Xena looked up slightly she could see that the other woman's whole behaviour had changed quite suddenly. She seemed so sad and that sadness was just echoing out from her eyes. "Are you all right Gabrielle?" Gabrielle snapped out of her thoughts as she turned to the other woman who stood up slowly. "I'm fine I should let you get on with your day."

Xena narrowed her gaze. "I have nothing to do this morning you're not imposing on me." Gabrielle turned slightly. "Thank you but I need to get back to my workshop I have something I need to finish." Xena blinked in confusion as she watched her turn and walk away, she had no idea what had caused the sudden change in Gabrielle's mood. She watched as she vanished from site the younger woman was a complete mystery at times. It was true that she was happier but she still wouldn't smile fully or even laugh and she still kept things to her self and never said how she felt. It was almost as though she was uncertain about opening up fully because of what might be said. They hadn't really gotten off on the right foot to start with and now they were both finding their feet, despite now being friends.

She took in a deep breath as she looked around her maybe what would make Gabrielle happy was if she had a pet again. She'd found it odd that after the death of her first pet she'd never asked for another maybe it was because she feared loosing it again. What had she said she wanted again? That's right a Collared Dove, if that was what she wanted then she should have one she didn't care how expensive one was, she'd make sure that she got one. She didn't care about splashing out money on her ether if it meant that she was happy. Every item in her room which she'd requested she'd ensured was the best money could buy, in truth it had been a long time since she'd taken the time to do this for anyone

Giving Gabrielle everything she wanted just felt like second nature to her and it just felt so right in her heart and it wasn't just because of Gabrielle's hard life, no it felt like much more than that. She didn't do it because she wanted her approval or even to win her over she did it because when she saw that Gabrielle was happy, it made her feel happy. Why shouldn't an attractive and stunning woman like her be happy? She deceived so much and yet she had received so little though out her life and she wanted to give her it now more than ever.

End of part 52

Silvermoonlight


	53. Gratitude With Out Equal

_GRATITUDE WITH OUT EQUAL_

Iona moved her feet forward trying to ignore the dull pain in her chest, gods it felt like forever since she'd seen beyond her bedroom window. Despite that her ribs were healed they still hurt and her arm ached despite that she could now move it fully. She looked at the afternoon sun as she adjusted her shirt leaning against one of the pillars close to kitchen in the royal garden. Normally she never spent any time in the royal garden, flowers and trees had never interested her but today was her first day out of her bedroom and being anywhere felt good right now. She'd never cared for nature come to think off it she'd never cared for anything her life had always been about killing.

She breathed in deeply the truth was that she'd never done anything but kill people it was all she really knew how to do and it was all she was good at. Yet now she just felt depressed she'd been feeling this depression for the last week or so maybe it was because no one had visited her. Demetrius has visited now and again but he had been very formal. He'd asked her about her injuries and how they were healing but they didn't talk about anything else besides that. Did everyone else in the palace hate her that much, hence why none of them had visited her? Clearly they all did because of what she'd done to Gabrielle but the thought of everyone hating her made her feel truly alone.

She had spent a lot of time in the healers bed going over her actions in the throne room she knew why she'd done them. She'd done what she'd done because she wanted get the Empress's attention. She wanted her to look at her and being impressed just once because she never did that to her. She was always far more impressed by Demetrius he was her favourite. She breathed in sadly that was what all her actions with Gabrielle had been about she had wanted to be like her so she could be stronger and more powerful. Then she could win the Empress's approval and she'd seen Gabrielle as her means to achieving that. Thinking back over her actions, she had been foolish she had lied and she was lucky to still have any position off power.

Yet the truth remained she could never have the power she wanted Gabrielle for all intensive purposes was sterile and couldn't make anymore werewolves through biting and scratching. She took in a deep painfully breath she'd never have the Empress's approval only Demetrius would ever have that. She would forever be watching him gain all the compliments and all the praise while she just stared back from the sidelines. She sneered moving towards the training post easing her sword free. She didn't think as she swung it watching as it hit the wood only to feel the stinging pain in her arm which caused her to cry out in pain as she let go off her weapon which clattered as it hit the ground.

She leaned down to pick it up only to stop as the pain went through her arm she grabbed her sleeve leaning against the post waiting for the intense pain to pass. She looked down watching as a hand appeared grabbing her sword she looked up slowly watching as Chara came in to view. The other woman was holding her sword at the hilt her face was emotionless. She stood up fully. "Give me my sword." Chara moved the weapon out of her reach not bothering to hide the sarcasm in her tone. "It's nice to see that you're up and about but clearly you're not healed fully." Iona narrowed her gaze. "I'm well enough." She moved her hand forward clicking her fingers. "My sword." Chara eyed the weapon. "You and I have something to discuss first."

Iona breathed in sharply. "What would that be Chara?" Chara put the weapon behind her back. "Since it's clear that you know about my relationship with Evadine, how's about you stay away from her, it's me you don't like she's never caused you any ill will." Iona looked at her for a long moment she opened her mouth getting ready to say something rude only to stop. She folded her arms feeling the pain lessen in her arm as she spoke. "Is it nice?" Chara raised an eyebrow. "Is what nice?" Iona breathed in deeply. "Having someone to sleep with at night?" Chara rolled her eyes. "She's not my bed warmer she's my lover, I'd do anything for her!" Iona raised her hand. "Even die for her?"

Chara looked up slightly. "Yes I'd die for her, its something you wouldn't understand since all you do is kill people and you've never saved anyone." Iona looked up slightly allowing those words to sink in Chara was right about that and she wasn't too proud to admit it ether, her whole life had been about killing she'd never know anything else. She put a hand on her sword arm moving it gently as she spoke. "You know you'd have made a great warrior Chara, you're very focused on what you want." Chara blinked in surprise she wasn't sure if the comment was an insult or a compliment she eased the sword forward pushing it in to the other woman's chest watching as she took hold of the hilt. "I don't want to be a warrior that's your job."

Iona gripped her sword hilt tightly. "If you tell me what its like to be with someone then I'll never touch Evadine as long as I live." Chara breathed in deeply before speaking. "It's a nice feeling Iona to have someone who loves you, there's nothing that can compare with the feeling." Iona looked at her for a long moment seeing the seriousness in her face she watched as the other woman turned away. She pulled up her hand. "Wait a moment." Chara turned slowly to meet her gaze. "What is it?" Iona breathed in stepped away from the post. "Tell me the truth does everyone in this palace hate me?" Chara blinked that was a surprising question and not one she had expected to hear from Iona, she met her dark gaze. "Yes Iona people dislike you, some hate you but that's because of what did to Gabrielle when you paraded her around in front of the royals."

Iona narrowed her gaze. "And you?" Chara looked up slightly. "I don't like you Iona and not just because of what you did to Gabrielle, but because of the way in you act in general. You have no respect for life, anyone's life its like nothing matters to you, you don't care for the suffering you cause others or the way you act when they loose loved ones. You have no emotion you just shrug it off like their death doesn't matter, you did it to me when my father died and it hurts." She turned away watching as Iona lowered her head in thought. "Now if you'll excuse me I have to get back to work."

Iona looked up watching as she walked away disappearing from site she slowly put her sword back in to its scabbard. She looked up catching sight of Demetrius who was coming towards her with a scroll in his hand. He came to a stop in front of her his face remained emotionless as he spoke in an even tone. "Nice to see you're finally well enough to walk around." He eased up the scroll. "These are your rules from know on." Iona took the scroll opening it slowly. "My rules?" Demetrius nodded he hated to do this to Iona but he knew that it was necessary. "As the Empress has told you, you'll be spending more time with me from now on, I'm going to teach you honour and discipline and you'll be training with me."

Iona looked at the scroll. "I don't understand, in the Empress's meetings tomorrow it says that I'm not going to be there but you are." Demetrius nodded as he looked up. "Gabrielle will be protecting the Empress as your not a hundred per cent yet." Iona stared at him feeling his world freeze all at once, she looked up slightly. "The Empress does not need me?" Demetrius folded his arms. "No the Empress does not need you Iona." Iona felt the pain hit home all at once she slowly re-rolled the scroll that was the truth wasn't it? The Empress hated her along with everyone else, she no longer needed her in meetings, why would she be needed anyway it was clear that Gabrielle was better than her in battle? She'd defeated her so in the Empress's eyes she just seemed like second best and no one ever bothered with anything that was second best.

Clearly the Empress no longer needed her apart from send her away with her men to kill problem people when it suited her. She took in a painful breath all she'd ever wanted was the Empress's approval but now she knew she'd never have it. She'd just fade away in to the background and no one would really care since it was clear now that no one liked her in this palace they all hayed her. She now wished that she'd never gotten out of bed she'd have rather stayed in it feeling alone than getting up and facing the painful truth that she had suddenly become useless. Demetrius looked down catching sight of the open pain in Iona's eyes no doubt it was there because she probably didn't want to spend time with him. He took in a deep breath knowing that she was going to dislike his next move all the more. "Come with me I'm going to start you on drills and your going to spar with me, we need to re strength your arm." He moved watching as she followed saying nothing. A look of complete defeat was showing in her eyes despite but despite her unhappiness she'd made no rude remarks he eyed her as he spoke again. "Then I'll have you run the training ground it should put some muscle back on your body."

8

Xena slowly scribbled down her thoughts on a scroll in her study, it was nothing important just her thoughts on the meeting tomorrow. Frankly she was bored she took a slip from her goblet close by enjoying the sweet flavour of the orange juice. She looked up sharply hearing a knock on the door she stood up slowly she hoped that this was what she thought it was. "Come in." She watched as Evadine walked in to her study she was holding a small wooden box under her arm which had holes in the top and something was making scuffing sounds in side. She had sent Evadine to the market because she knew the pet stores in Corinth better than most people as she owned a pet which was a Fennec Fox.

The other woman put the box gently down in front of her. "I got what you wanted Empress, it was pain to get one as they don't sell them cheap as people find the little black collar very appealing." Xena put her hand on the box. "I told you money was no object and I'll pay you extra for your trouble." She paused eyeing the box. "Is it tame?" Evadine nodded as she looked up. "It's a juvenile and it has the collar but it's not fully defined, it's also been hand reared. They said that this is the best age to sell them as it gives them time to get used to their new owner." She felt a smile form as she looked up. "Is this for Gabrielle?" Xena carefully took hold of the box. "Yes it is its something she really wants."

Evadine felt her smile widen. "I think she'll like this gift a lot, I heard about what happened to her last pet." Xena breathed in deeply. "That was my fault I didn't listen to her when she brought it up, I listened to Iona." Evadine stood up slightly. "Well Iona got what she deserved." Xena kept her hand on the box picking it up being as gentle as possible. "If I ask you a question will you answer me honestly?" Evadine felt her eyes dart the Empress had never asked her a question like this before. "Yes Empress." Xena eyed the box in her hands. "Before the incident with the royals has Iona caused problems for anyone else, her messing up the throne room with her dirty boots aside?" Evadine put her hand on her chin before speaking. "Iona has always been very cold and uncaring she also lacks manners I know Chara has never seen eye to eye with her on the whole."

Xena raised an eyebrow. "So you and Chara are friends?" Evadine breathed in deeply as she lowered her gaze not wanting to meet the other woman's. "Yes we've been good friends for a very long time we became friends after the death of her father." Xena looked at her for a long moment she could tell that she was holding something back about herself and Chara but she saw no reason to push her over it. She knew that everyone had there own personal lives and it was not her business to intrude in them. Maybe she just felt unsure of herself as the both of them had very different positions in the palace Chara's was very high up where as Evadine's was much lower and she was afraid that it would be frowned upon.

Not that she would see it that way she wanted the higher level staff to get on with those bellow their station as it made for good working palace environment. She felt her eyes dart as she thought about Evadine's words about Iona there was a lot of truth in them. Iona was slightly rude at times and she was very cold and unfeeling towards people but then she'd spent her whole life killing people. Her grandfather had been a mercenary and it wasn't very often that she showed her kinder side though it did show itself from time to time it was very rare. In this way putting her with Demetrius had been the best thing to do as they could both learn to get on better and he could bring out her more positive side.

She would not see it this way though she would see it as being forced to follow his orders which she'd never done before as she'd always had a lot of freewill. As soon as she was ready though she'd allow her that freedom back and give her back her full power, but not until she had become a much better and more rounded person who wouldn't lie to gain power. She still didn't understand though why she'd wanted Gabrielle to turn her in to a werewolf it seemed so obscured and strange and it made very little sense to her. She turned to face Evadine. "Thank you for your help I'll make sure that you get extra in your wage." Evadine nodded her head as she stepped back. "Thank you Empress." She paused as she looked up. "I'll let you give Gabrielle her gift." Xena watched as she left the study closing the door behind her, she eyed the box in her hand hearing the scuffing sounds it was time to give Gabrielle her gift.

She walked in to her bedroom then knocking gently on the central door hearing the others woman's calm voice hit the air. "Come in." She carefully opened the door it was dark outside the sun had set two hours ago. She breathed in catching sight of the younger woman she was looking through the curtains out on to her balcony and strangely still in human form the room was surrounded in darkness. She walked in seeing that she had a scroll in her hand and was sketching on it, the only light was coming from a single candle by the bed. She moved closer stopping on the spot as the young woman turned to her iris's reflecting in dim light. She staring at them in the darkness feeling completely memorized, she'd assumed that they only reflected in werewolf form and not in human form. She carried on staring fascinated by the hues and tones which could be seen so clearly in the other woman's eyes, gods they were so beautiful.

Gabrielle narrowed her gaze seeing that Xena was just staring at her and not speaking, she slowly put the scroll and quill on the table opposite. She'd been trying to sketch the shapes of trees so she could put them on the carving behind the hydra and Jason which was for the children. She looked up realizing why it was that Xena was looking at her this way it was because of her eyes reflecting in the darkness. She looked at the older woman who was still staring at her. "Xena?" Xena snapped out of her thoughts she watched as Gabrielle used the candle on the bedside to light the others. She pulled up the box feeling a wide grin form which she knew probably looked like a stupid grin but she didn't care. "I have a gift for you." Gabrielle felt her eyes dart as she looked at the wooden box in her hands which had holes in the top, she eyed the other woman whose smile was as wide as it could possibly be. She carefully took the box from her hand hearing scuffing inside it was an animal without a doubt she looked up sharply. "What is it?" Xena eased up her hand. "Open it and you'll find you." Gabrielle looked down she gently pulled the sliding lid back watching in surprise as a small head looked out which had small round red eyes and a black beak. She blinked in shock as she caught sight of the dark collar around the lower neck it was a Collared Dove a juvenile.

She put the box down gently then lifting it out hearing the gentle cooing sound as she held it up watching as it looked at her, it was clearly tame since it didn't mind being held. She carefully opened one of the wings followed by the other seeing that they hadn't been clipped. She hated clipping on pet birds of any kind she preferred that they could fly free. She looked up staring at Xena who looked uncertain. "You got this for me?" Xena nodded taking a step forward. "Yes I got it just for you, you said you liked Collard Doves." Gabrielle stared at the bird in her hands. "Yes I did I just didn't expect you to get me one." Xena raised an eyebrow. "Well I thought it was only fair considering what happened to your last pet."

Gabrielle felt a smile form but it was a different smile because of how happy she felt, it was a full smile and it felt a little strange even to her but she couldn't help it, she felt so happy right now and she needed to smile. Xena blinked staring at the other woman for a long moment seeing the full smile on her lips which truly lit up her face it also made her look all the more beautiful. Gabrielle put young bird down on the table stroking its back gently with one hand as she turned to the taller woman. "Thank you so much this it means a lot to me." Xena moved forward putting her arms around the other woman's waist pulling her close she no longer cared about doing this it always felt so right to her. "You're welcome." She breathed in smelling the other woman's golden hair which smelt of rich rose water, she felt the younger woman's hands move around her back she wasn't as tense as she had been in the past when she'd hugged her. She paused as she pulled away watching as Gabrielle's green eyes darted. "I wanted to ask you something."

Gabrielle watched as the Collard Dove flew around the room finally landing on one of her bed posts as it looking around curiously. "Of course." Xena eased up her hand. "Phrixus is now starting to understand the language your people speak and he's also translated some more of that huge scroll." She paused feeling uncertain of her next question. "What is that scroll Gabrielle what does it represent to you?" Gabrielle looked up slightly. "The scroll is called the Ethereal Ark Of Fire and its godly or so they say, it was given to the first Horn Hind the Emerald Hind after he killed the tyrant werewolf King Lycaon. He had those who knew him best write his exploits on that scroll. After he died it's said that the scroll grew in size and length and when ever a new Horn Hind is picked it paints their image on it and the history of their life, it's carried on that way for decades. It is even said that the scroll cannot be burnt and once the ink is written it remains and can never be scrubbed off." She lowered her gaze. "I was told by someone that Imperial Council had switched the scrolls and that the one in the Grand City was a fake. I was also told that they tried to hide it because I appeared on it, but they didn't hide it that well as your people found it."

She took in a deep breath. "I will not give it back to them it's far too important and undeserving off their hands and here in side your palace its safe." Xena nodded feeling the understanding take over. "I will do everything in my power to keep that scroll safe in any way I can." She raised her hand. "Would you be able to teach me to read, write and speak your language because I really want to read that scroll and lean about your people's history?" Gabrielle looked up slightly she knew by saying yes she'd be betraying the Imperial Council once more by letting another human learn the language but frankly she didn't care. Everything felt so strange to her now Thaleia and her mother felt more like her surrogate family where as Xena had become a very intimate friend who she could tell private things to which she really didn't want others to know. She felt a wide smile form again. "I'd be more than happy to teach you my races language both spoken and written." Xena moved her hands forward taking hold the other woman's. "Thank you it means a lot to me that you'd take the time to teach it to me."

She paused before speaking. "Have you visited Phrixus at all in this past month?" Gabrielle looked up slightly. "Yes, I've been teaching him how to speak the werewolf language as he really wants to learn about how it sounds." Xena raised an eyebrow. "I'm sure he's in his element with you teaching him." Gabrielle looked up seeing the blue eyes which were looking at her intensely as Xena kept hold of her hands. "He is, he wants to learn more and he's very passionate about it." Xena felt her smile widen. "Would you join me for breakfast tomorrow maybe we can start a lesson then or some other time?" Gabrielle nodded before looking up. "Of course." Xena turned meeting her forest green gaze. "I hope you never leave my palace." She let go of her hands as she stepped back. "It would be very lonely here with out you." Gabrielle breathed in watching as the older woman walked towards the central door the wide smile still on her lips. She felt the full smile form once again as she spoke. "Never, you'd miss me to much." Xena opened the central door keeping her gaze fixed on the other woman's. "Your right I would." She breathed in closing the central door behind her leaning against it, it was so wonderful to see Gabrielle really smile for the first time, it had been so worth the wait to see it, it showed that she was truly happy and finally enjoying her life.

End of part 53

Silvermoonlight


	54. A Higher Power Chosen With Uncertainty

_A HIGHER POWER CHOSEN WITH UNCERTAINTY_

Gabrielle adjusted her shirt collar as she sat down in front of Xena who smiled as she looked up. She had admit she had been a little unsure about joining her for breakfast but she'd pushed the thought aside as the truth was she wanted to have a breakfast with the other woman as she enjoyed her company. After last night that feeling had become very clear to her, it wasn't just because of her gift of giving her a new pet. No it was much more Xena had been very kind to her and thoughtful and her friendship now meant a lot to her. She now wanted to do her part and help the other woman in anyway as she trusted her and she wanted to show her that trust when she sat opposite her in the meeting.

Xena eyed the food which had been laid out. "I told Ceto to bring your breakfast in here so Thaleia could sleep in a little longer as today might be a little stressful for her." Gabrielle eyed the food, she'd fed her Dove before she'd come in here and new her pet was now sitting quietly on one of the bed pole, getting used to its new surroundings. She spent most of last night just holding and stroking it so it could get used to her and wouldn't be scared of her. The more time she spent with it the better so when she finally took werewolf form it would trust her or at least she hoped it would. She still hadn't even given the sweet bird a name but nothing she'd thought off really fitted at this moment in time.

She'd make it a large bird box then hung it up next to her balcony so it could fly outside, and back inside when ever it pleased. She looked up eyeing the dark haired woman. "Thank you for inviting me to breakfast." Xena felt a smile form. "Your welcome." She watched as the other woman pulled over her plate and started to eat. She up slightly as she took a bite from her fish "I've been meaning to ask for a long while how were you picked as Horn Hind, I mean is there a ritual or a sign before you start growing your horns?" Gabrielle took a bite out of her barley bread. "No there's no ritual it just happens." She took in a deep breath. "One day you're a no body among your race and the next you wake up with horns sprouting from your head. No one knows even to this day who picks the next Horn Hind or even why. Some say it's the work of the Greek gods but I've never believed that as I don't worship them. I always thought it was my goddess's work as she promised me great things in my vision of her." She lowered her gaze. "But I've never understood her thinking."

Xena took another bite out of her fish. "I understand what you mean by that none of us know how the gods think or why they do things. They don't visit people and people only ever claim that they see them in visions, dreams or whispers." Gabrielle toyed with her bread absentmindedly. "I've had a vision and whispers but it's been so long since my goddess has whispered in my ear." Xena took a sip of her honey water. "It must be terrifying to go from being an unknown to a king just like that." Gabrielle felt a sad smile form. "It's terrifying." She finished her bread pulling over her warm porridge which was coated in honey she picked up her spoon. "My life as Horn Hind wasn't pleasant well it was in the beginning when I had Damokles around because he was always there."

8

Gabrielle opened her eyes she felt a smile form she could feel the larger arms wrapped around her, Damokles was sleeping. She gently eased his arm off her as she got out of bed feeling the cold air on her naked body. For the first time in what felt like years she felt happy, it was such a strange emotion to her. She wouldn't lie their relationship had happened so quickly and yet now thinking about it she wouldn't take it back for the world. She knew that he loved her and that she loved him just as much. He was a gentle man who was very heartfelt and kind, she turned eyeing his muscled chest with its many jagged unhealed scars, they had a lot in common, they both had scars made by human brutality.

She smiled before standing up, today was the day the new orders went out no doubt they'd be packing and heading out to a remote location with the new recruits. Three months had now passed and still no Horn Hind, it seemed odd to her but then she'd read that there was always a three month gap between Horn Hinds why that was still remained a mystery even to this day. Maybe the next one would give a damn about his or her people and wouldn't lavish themselves in gold. She walked over to her drawing desk eyeing the small wooden bird which was almost finished. It was a tiny Goldfinch she intended to give it to Damokles when it was finally complete. She stretched again feeling her transformation start she'd become so accustomed to it now that she could block out most of the pain.

She wouldn't lie though every time her pelvis bone shifted it still really hurt, she'd never gotten used to even now even after all these years. She winced as shook her long mane closing her jaws before rubbing her eyes. She watched as Damokles yawned waking up she turned giving him her best smile despite her razor sharp teeth as he opened his eyes. "I was about to wake you." She blinked as he shot up in bed the shock appearing in his face as he stared at her. "What?" Damokles blinked again trying to contain his shock gods he couldn't believe what he was seeing but it was there spouting from Gabrielle's head just behind her ears were two velvet covered bone structures. The very beginnings of horns, he breathed in deeply trying to focus him self as he looked up meeting her confused gaze. "Horns…you've got horns."

Gabrielle stared at him for a long moment. "Horns?" She didn't think as she grabbed the glass mirror near her washing area bringing it up to her face slowly catching sight of what he was talking about. On her head just behind her ears were the beginnings of horns, thick bone growth covered in velvet, she swallowed staring at them in utter shock. This couldn't be real could it? It had to be a joke or a dream and she was going to wake up from it why would she get these horns? She was just a warrior she wasn't anyone important, she wasn't even a full werewolf she was half blood. Every Horn Hind before now had always been born from two werewolf parents, so why would she be picked? She put the mirror down trying to steady her shacking clawed hand this didn't make any sense to her at all. Why would she be the next Horn Hind? She knew nothing of leadership, she went down on all fours trying to focus her thoughts, everything felt like it was going so fast and she was now trying desperately to catch up.

8

Xena eyed her empty plate before turning to the other woman. "That must have been terrifying for you to just wake up and suddenly find that you had started to grow horns." Gabrielle looked at her empty bowl. "It was terrifying that day Damokles was much calmer than me, I was loosing my mind at least it felt that way to me." Xena picked her barley bread taking a bite from it. "If I'd been you I would have been going through the same thing." She shook her head. "I may have resorted to drinking, to calm my nerves though." Gabrielle picked up a boiled chicken egg slowly pealing it. "At that moment in my life I had no idea what to do or what to say. I'd been a warrior ever since the beginning but to go from that to a king just like that it made no sense to me at the time. It was like being in a dream and I just thought I was going to wake up at any moment and everything would go back to normal."

Xena took a sip from her goblet as she turned meeting the other woman's forest green gaze. "I remember when I returned to Greece all those years ago after I left Rome, I remember that I'd sent word that I was returning home. I made my way through Corinth the people were filling the streets cheering at my return in their hundreds and the whole time I was wondering why. I thought when I left to live in Rome that maybe those who loved me would not love me so much because of my loyalty to Rome and my husband yet when I walked through those streets on horse back and it never felt real to me it was so dreamlike."

Gabrielle took a bite out of the egg. "If I'm honest I never felt any animosity over the idea of Greece and Rome as a joined and united land. I heard that it helped people there was a lot more trade and commerce, there were ideas which got shared like a new medicines and new forms of surgery. Also it gave new cooking methods, recipes and entertainment and even though Rome is no longer part of Greece the things people have learnt still remain. As have so many of the Roman people who have made the choice to stay here and not go home." Xena finished her barley bread she put her hands together. "I never thought about it in that way and yet it makes so much sense." Gabrielle chewed her last mouthful. "I guess it's just the way I would see it if I were sitting on your throne."

Xena raised an eyebrow as she leaned forward. "Have you ever been surrounded by a parade of people who are cheering?" Gabrielle put her hands together as she looked up. "Yes I have in the Grand City but I didn't care for it." Xena looked at her for a long moment. "Why don't you care for it?" Gabrielle took in a deep breath. "Their routine the Imperial Council used to parade me around the Grand City once a week for the people to see but the people couldn't touch me. I was surrounded by guards and I was told that I couldn't talk or speak to them. I always felt so detached from them and I'm sure they felt the same about me I'm the Horn Hind and yet they couldn't even touch me. I never felt that I was worthy or there cheering because I'm not the one in the control I was just the puppet and the Imperial Council were the puppeteers."

Xena slowly moved her hand putting it on the other woman's. "I don't care what anyone else says I believe you should be the true king of your people, you always want to do what's right and that's a very rare and noble quality." Gabrielle felt the other woman's finger close around her own she felt a sad smile form. "Thank you but that will never happen not while the Imperial Council rule and no one has ever been able to overthrow them and all those who have tried have been killed in battle or murdered." She was about to say more only to stop as knock sounded on the door she looked at Xena's hand which held hers, it was so nice to feel that caring from the other woman it was always so genuine. It also made her feel a lot more at ease during their conversations though it had taken her a long time to really realize how much it mattered to her. She had felt very out of her element but now she was just starting to get used to it despite that it still felt a little strange to her.

Xena looked up slightly easing her hand gently away from Gabrielle's. "Come in." She watched as Demetrius walked in through the door an uncertain look in his eyes as he spoke. "I'm sorry I did not mean to interrupt your breakfast Empress." He nodded his head respectfully in Gabrielle's direction. "Gabrielle." He paused before speaking. "Abraxas has arrived and he brought his wife with him." Xena narrowed her gaze. "You mean Ilithyia?" Demetrius nodded. "Yes Ilithyia." Xena finished her goblet placing it down. "I was hoping that he wouldn't bring her." Gabrielle blinked in confusion. "I don't recall reading in the scroll about Abraxas's wife." Xena breathed in deeply. "She's Roman just like king Marmax's wife, Eulalia."

Gabrielle felt a sneer form. "Oh yes I remember them, he threw wine in my face and his wife never stopped laughing at me the whole time I was being dragged around in chains." Xena tensed slightly she suddenly felt very foolish for bringing this up as she hadn't wanted to remind Gabrielle of that day. "I'm sorry Gabrielle I didn't mean to bring that up." Gabrielle raised her hand wanting to change the subject. "What's the problem with Ilithyia?" Xena put her hand through her hair feeling the frustration hit home. "The problem is she's very charming and kind and this is going to make this meeting much more difficult because she'll protect her husband even though he's a foolish man who doesn't know when to keep his mouth shut."

She shook her head. "I'm sure that Abraxas is coming here to complain about the werewolf hunting law being dropped but I doubt his reasons will noble, he has a lot of werewolf items he probably doesn't want to give up these things as he sees them as trophies." Gabrielle breathed in sadly. "There not trophies they were people." Xena eyed her empty plate. "Yes and that is why you're being there by my side is so important, I want him to see a living breathing werewolf who's deeply noble." She turned eyeing Demetrius as a thought crossed her mind. "I assume Iona won't be in this meeting?" Demetrius looked up slightly. "No she won't be, I have her doing training drills, she's not enjoying it one bit but it's all for her own good and she'll see why in the future." Xena stood up watching as Gabrielle did the same she turned to Demetrius. "I don't doubt that she will with your training, I know if anyone can teach her loyalty and compassion it's you." Demetrius nodded his head respectfully. "I aim to teach her that and many other things." Xena raised an eyebrow. "I look forward to seeing the results." Demetrius felt a smile form. "As do I Empress." Xena took in a deep breath as she met his gaze. "Please go and get Ceto and Thaleia as they need to be present for this meeting."

Demetrius nodded before looking up. "I'll see that it's done." Xena watched as he closed the door leaving the room. She turned slowly to Gabrielle. "Are you ready to go to the meeting? We can wait a few minutes if you're not ready." Gabrielle shook her head as she turned to the taller dark haired woman. "No I am ready and I think that now is a good a time as any." Xena gently put her hand on her shoulder feeling a wide smile form. "What ever happens today I'll be sitting right next to you through out the meeting. So if you want to say anything just say it, this meeting is as much about you as it is me and you are a royal by rights and an equal with me in these meetings."

Gabrielle looked up slightly putting her hand on the other woman's. "Thank you." Xena felt a smile form as she eyed the smaller woman. "You're my best friend I want to help you in any way I can." She knew that this was a true statement she would do anything this woman asked it off her now. She trusted her more than anyone else in the palace and she really enjoyed her company. Gabrielle felt a wide smile form as she eyed her best friend as she felt her let go of her shoulder. "I will say what I feel." Xena shook her head. "Abraxas has always been difficult, he's my least favourite diplomat maybe him seeing you will give him a hard slap of reality." She breathed in deeply. "Well I hope it does because I could do with out his foolish belly aching every time I make mayors changes to the laws."

End of part 54

Silvermoonlight

Thank you everyone for your reviews, input and feedback I really appreciate it, I'll be honest when I came up with this idea three years ago I never thought it would work as a story, because all of the characters are so different to the classic universe and I thought that this element might put people off along with Gabrielle not being human and this being permanent, so thank you everyone for giving this a chance and proving me wrong :)


	55. Harsh Revelations Which Are Undeniable

_HARSH REVELATIONS WHICH ARE UNDENIABLE_

Xena sat down on the side way sofa in the study watching as Gabrielle sat on the other one which was opposite hers. Normally she would have dressed up for this but she saw no point as this was probably going to be a long hard meeting and dressing up would be wasted on something like this. She shuffled slightly ignoring her silver plated armour which wasn't the most comfortable thing to wear on a side ways sofa. Thank the gods that this sofa had thick fabric and stuffing because it made it much easier to lie on. She adjusted her sword on her belt as she got in to position catching sight of Ceto and Thaleia standing opposite them they both had wine jugs in their hands. In front of her were some bowls of cooked food mostly cut pieces of chicken and lamb with flat bread, true she and Gabrielle had already eaten but this was for the guests as they might be hungry, it was in essence food that could be eaten on a small plate and was very filling.

She watched as Gabrielle shuffled getting comfortable she could tell that she wasn't used to sideways sofas as she was shuffling trying harder to get comfortable one of her swords was clearly not making it easy for her. She turned as the double doors were opened and Abraxas entered the study along with his wife Ilithyia walking by his side he was being closely followed by Demetrius who stopped as they both seated themselves on the side ways sofa's which were faced hers and Gabrielle's. She eyed the older man who was in his thirties he had short dark brown hair and dark blue eyes he also had a thick brown goatee beard. He was dressed in a gold and red woven long sleeve shirt along with a black pair of trousers and knee high brown boots. His belt was black with red weavings along with a golden buckle.

He had three rings on his right hand, one was decorative while the other was his wedding ring but the central ring was the important ring it symbolized his status as a Corinth diplomat. He wasn't in his white and red robes but she assumed this was because this wasn't a formal visit so he didn't have to make an effort. She turned eyeing his wife who was in her late twenties and wasn't much taller than Gabrielle she had light brown hair which had been highlight with red henna in places. She was wearing elaborate chiton robes which were green in colour and waist belt which was turquoise. On both her wrists were bronze decorative bracelets and on her right hand were her two rings one being her wedding ring while the other was her special ring that showed her status as a diplomat's wife.

She breathed in deeply before speaking. "Good morning Abraxas." She turned to his wife who nodded respectfully. "Ilithyia." Abraxas watched as the long blonde haired woman who was sitting opposite Xena shuffled trying to sit on the side ways sofa. He had no idea who she was or even why she was here and frankly he didn't care ether, she was probably the Empress's latest sexual conquest. He picked up a goblet from the table watching as the dark skinned maid filled it with wine then put the jug down as she picked up a smaller jug filling the blonde's goblet with what looked like apple juice the green eyed woman mouthed a quite thank you as she picked up her goblet. He snorted in disgust as he took a sip of wine as he unrolling the scroll in his hand so the Empress could see it. "Tell me is this one of your bad jokes Empress!"

Xena eyed the scroll instantly recognising that it was a copy of the ban on hunting on werewolves along with there equal rights status. She breathed in watching as Ceto filled her goblet with red wine and then moved to Ilithyia's goblet filling it. She nodded to her maid as she took a sip from her wine. "Ah so you've read the amendment to the law, I'm glad." Abraxas eyed the scroll feeling his teeth grind together. "Amendment you call this an amendment? It's a joke that's what it is!" Xena eyed her goblet half ignoring him. "It is not a joke it is very serious." Abraxas eyed the scroll ignoring the blonde who fidgeted again clearly not comfortable on the side ways sofa. "Oh yes this is serious I was talking with the rest of the Corinth diplomats and their partners and they are not amused by this! They are asking me what in Tartarus is going through the Empress of Greece's head that she'd be stupid enough to allow a bunch of slobbering, dangerous, pathetic monsters to live!"

Xena breathed in deeply watching as a cold look appeared on Gabrielle's face though the other woman said nothing. Ilithyia looked up sharply as she spoke in a calm voice. "What my husband is trying to say is that he worries about this new change in the law, werewolves are after all dangerous." Xena took another sip of her wine watching as Gabrielle shuffled again she clearly wasn't comfortable on the sofa the younger woman took a piece of chicken on the bone as she sat up fully on the sofa biting in to it as she put her goblet down on the table. She felt a smile form. "I've come across some new information which has disproved that idea Ilithyia." Abraxas sneered in disgust. "New information don't make me laugh, there is nothing to understand about werewolves their disgusting monsters." He turned as the blonde woman suddenly cracked the bone which she'd eaten the meat off in her mouth. He felt the anger it started to boil. "Seriously who in Tartarus is this woman and why in is she here in this meeting? She's done nothing but fidget because she can't sit still for five seconds on that sofa!"

Gabrielle eased the broken bone out of her mouth putting it on an empty side plate as she leaned forward eyeing him as she spoke evenly. "My name is Gabrielle." Abraxas sat up slightly catching sight of the crossed swords on her back. "So why are you here Gabrielle, is it for the Empress's protection?" Gabrielle took a sip from her goblet. "No I'm not here for her protection I'm a royal in my own right." Abraxas laughed slightly as he met her cold forest green gaze. "You're a royal please I know every royal in Greece and I've never heard your name mentioned." Xena took a bite from a piece of lamb before looking up slightly eyeing Abraxas coldly. "Gabrielle is a royal by title she is on equal level with any other royals in Greece and her station is above yours Abraxas. You should show her some respect."

Abraxas felt a sneer form as he eyed Gabrielle. "You're a royal what are you royal off tell me that!?" Xena swallowed her meat eyeing him in disgust. "She's the king of the slobbering, dangerous and pathetic monsters you were rudely referring to a moment ago." Abraxas heard the shocked gasp as his wife let go of her goblet which hit the floor hard spilling wine all over the tiled floor. He breathed in deeply raising his hand as he recomposed himself. "Wait, she's a werewolf!" Gabrielle eyed him as she spoke again in an even tone. "Yes I'm a werewolf and you shouldn't talk to me as if I'm not here, it's very rude." Xena turned watching as Thaleia smirked before walking over to Ilithyia she carefully picked up the fallen goblet putting it back in her hand then refilled it ignoring her expression which filled with shock. Xena felt her smile turn to wide grin. "Gabrielle is the werewolf king or the Golden Hind if you would prefer her formal title."

She took a sip of her wine. "Gabrielle is a guest here in my palace and the palace staff, enjoys her company through her I found out that werewolves have a human form in the day light hours and I've also found out that she is their king, I still have a lot more to learn though I don't doubt that I'll learn it in time as myself and Gabrielle have a friendship. This is why the hunting law has ended and you would do well not to press the subject Abraxas." Abraxas turned eyeing Gabrielle before leaning back feeling a cold smile form. "I don't believe you Empress this isn't a werewolf I've seen werewolves their huge eight foot tall monsters with lots of teeth that'll rip off your legs and eat them whole this is just a woman no doubt your latest sexual conquest. Also even if you are telling the truth and she's really is a werewolf I never considered you as a person who slept with animals Empress."

Ilithyia blinked snapping out of her haze feeling the panic take over. She knew her husband's remark would anger the Empress. "I apologise for my husbands comment Empress he does not mean that." Xena felt her free hand form a fist as she eyed Abraxas. She wasn't sure what angered her more the insult to Gabrielle being an animal or the fact that he was insulting her by saying that she was sleeping with an animal. Even if she was sleeping with Gabrielle which she wasn't she didn't class her as an animal, she was an intelligent woman who deserved better than that remark. She took a deep breath feeling her teeth grind together as she spoke in an ice cold tone. "You know half of the Greek royals were very rude to Gabrielle when they first met her, I threatened to take all of their personal profits for the next a four years if they were ever that cruel to her again, would you like that same punishment Abraxas?"

She took another sip from her wine. "Also my relationship with Gabrielle is not sexual but even if it was I don't consider her an animal she's an intelligent woman who deserves respect!" Gabrielle eyed the other woman hearing a cold uncomfortable silence fall across the room. She could see that Abraxas now looked shocked and slightly afraid she slowly stood up walking over to the statue apposite which was made of solid marble she turned eyeing Abraxas. "You want proof of what I am Abraxas?" She put her hand on the statue of Apollo. "Could you move this statue?" Abraxas stood up he wasn't really sure where this was going but right now he'd rather look at Gabrielle than the Empress who was giving him frightening look which could melt ice. "No I probably couldn't, it solid marble we have one of these statues in our villa it takes three men to move one." Gabrielle raised her eyebrows. "Really I had no idea it took that many?" She turned putting both hands on the statue as she spoke. "Interesting..."

She forced her shoulders forward she hated using her inhuman strength in human form but clearly she had to in this case as it was the only way to prove her point. She felt her teeth grind together as the sudden groaning sound hit the air as the marble statue slowly moved across the floor. She stopped turning to him watching as the surprise appeared on his face. "Three men, that's a lot of men to move one statue." Abraxas put down his goblet this was a lie or a trick the statue had to be hallow there was no way a woman her size or strength could move it! He walked up to the statue standing on the opposite side of it. "Oh that's very clever but I've seen this trick before, the statues hallow that's why you can move it." Gabrielle folded her arms. "Please feel free to test your theory." She eyed him as he put both hands on the statue pushing against it with all his might despite this the statue didn't budge.

He tried harder only to stop as he looked at her the truth finally sinking in that this wasn't a trick. She walked over to her sofa sitting back down. "Would you like me to push it to the other end of the room or does this prove my point?" Abraxas walked slowly towards her raising his hand. "So you're a werewolf?" Gabrielle picked up her goblet taking a long sip before looking up. "Yes." Abraxas slowly seated himself the curiosity taking over. "So the werewolves have a king and you're their king?" Gabrielle looked up slightly. "The word for king used by my people is Horn Hind and it can refer to ether gender." She sat up slightly on the sofa. "I'm the seventh Horn Hind my predecessor was called the Crescent Hind, I am the Golden Hind."

Ilithyia sat up fully looking at the blonde woman whose expression was unreadable. "How come we've never heard of you? I mean I was told that werewolves were nothing but monsters and that, they had no culture." She raised her hand. "I mean no offence by that remark." Xena felt a smile creep across her lips. "I can tell you now that Gabrielle's people have a deep culture and a long history they even their own language, hence why I saw fit to end the hunting law I will not kill intelligent beings." Gabrielle breathed in deeply before speaking. "You've never heard of me because it was never been necessary until now for any Horn Hind to reveal himself or herself to any human. I'm here now because I wish to form an alliance with the Empress and end the suffering that's been taking place between our two races."

She eyed the silver ring on her hand for a long moment before looking up. "It is my duty as leader to my people to protect them in anyway I can." Abraxas put his hands together for a moment as he leaned forward in deep thought he looked up eyeing Gabrielle who expression was still unreadable. He knew better than to insult any royal least of all one he didn't know, the Empress he only insulted because in all honesty he didn't like her that much and it wasn't just because of her killing his brother. His brother had always been a fool anyway who was asking for trouble, no he hated her because she was soft natured and her compassionate emotions ruled her.

A great example of her softness was the laws about imprisonment there were people who deserved harsher punishments in prisons and even death and her laws meant that most got life imprisonment instead of death or she tried to correct their behaviour through teaching, frankly he saw it as a waste of resources and coin. In his view it would be better to just put these people to death. Though saying this, this was the first time that the Empress had ever threatened him openly clearly she cared about this werewolf royal which was a surprise, he knew full well that she didn't care that much for the other Greek royals. Maybe it was because this woman acted more like a warrior and not a pampered royal and he knew full well that the Empress was a warrior herself maybe because of that she saw her as a kindred spirit.

He raised his hand slightly. "My deepest apologises for offending you Gabrielle, but you understand that the idea of werewolves having a human form is a very new one." Gabrielle narrowed her gaze. "Well I do hope the idea has sunken in because I would hate to have to transform just to prove my point." Abraxas blinked as he sat back. "You can transform at any time?" Gabrielle finished her goblet she carefully put it down. "No only at night and only if I choose to." Abraxas put a hand through his beard. "This is fascinating." Xena finished her wine she watched as Ceto gave her a smile as she refilled her goblet. "No the truly fascinating thing is that Gabrielle in her werewolf form has horns just like a stag, there is no other werewolf like her, she's one of a kind and I'm honoured for her to be here in my company."

She ignored the surprise as it spread across Gabrielle's face for a spilt second before she recomposed herself. "You should also be honoured Abraxas." Abraxas felt his eyes dart as he leaned back. "My self and my wife honour and serve the Empress and all who she values." Xena raised her hand seeing an opportunity present itself. "You're the first to know about Gabrielle's presence the other diplomats are not ready to know, what you know no yet. You must hide it from them until Gabrielle wishes that it become public, because as I'm sure your well aware that not everyone approves of werewolves." Abraxas lowered his gaze for a moment before looking up. "As you wish Empress we won't say anything." Ilithyia nodded as she turned to the dark haired woman. "We will tell the others that our visit was formal and that we understand why the hunting law has been ended but we won't say why. Only that it is in their best interests to obey your new law."

Abraxas paused before looking up. "Since werewolves are human I would like to be the first to set an example by having my werewolf skull and pelt brought to the palace." He turned slowly to Gabrielle whose face was now unreadable. "I'm so sorry, had no idea that your race had a human form or were intelligent I was told that it was no different from owning a lion or wolf pelt." Gabrielle picked up a piece of chicken bone putting it between her teeth she cracked the bone then eased it out of her mouth looking at it before she spoke. "My predecessor kept our race out of the eyes of humans he agreed with our council that it was for our own good but it has caused nothing but suffering and we are now seen as monsters and animals." She took in a deep breath. "People have in turn hunted us like animals because they didn't know any better and all those who have died can not find their way to the Elysian Fields because there bodies have not had the proper ceremony and thus there souls are now waiting in limbo for release."

Abraxas nodded as he looked at her. "Then that is all the more reason why I should give these things to you." Xena slowly stood up she eased a scroll free which she'd written this morning she put it down in front on him. "Well since you agree with Gabrielle I want you to confirm your approval, I want your signature and Ilithyia's on this document as well as both your seals along with the seals and signatures of the other Corinth diplomats and their partners by the end of the week or the next, once this done this law will be taken very seriously by every single diplomat in Greece and royals in the Greek Empire." Abraxas picked up the scroll this was normal when the Empress asked for a law change all of the Corinth diplomats and their partners had to also sigh off on it and they normally did so with out fuss but he wouldn't lie they hadn't wanted to sigh of this law at all.

He would see that every one of them did it now as he fully understood the situation. "I'll sign it with Ilithyia right now in the presence of your scribe if that is what you wish Empress." Xena looked at him for a long moment before speaking. "Yes I would like yours and your wife's signature and seal on it now." Abraxas stood up watching Ilithyia did the same. "As you wish." He paused. "I assume that we aren't allowed to stay in the palace." Xena turned eyeing him. "No you aren't you know the rules Abraxas, plus I don't wish to go through what I went through with your brother. The royal guard will take you both back to your villa, once you sigh this document." Abraxas grunted aloud. "You know Empress the other diplomats don't approve of how you treat them, even guests are allowed to sleep in your palace but we aren't its very unfair. My brother was a foolish bastard but I am not like him."

Xena turned sharply feeling her teeth grind together. "Yes your brother was a foolish bastard and you shouldn't test my patience this is my palace and I will not risk what happened the last time by letting you or any other diplomat stay in side these walls." Gabrielle stood up slowly speaking in a calm voice. "Perhaps what the Empress wants from you Abraxas is a symbol of your trust before she allows you to stay in the palace." Abraxas blinked as he turned to her. "What do you mean by a symbol of trust?" Gabrielle raised both eyebrows. "A symbol of trust is when you do something noble to prove to your worth and nobility to the Greek Empire." Abraxas breathed in deeply. "How would I gain that nobility just out of interest?" Gabrielle lowered her gaze. "Only you can answer that Abraxas."

Xena felt a smile form as she turned looking at the other woman for a long moment that really wasn't something she'd considered. Gods how nice it was to have this woman by her side she had such a different way of looking at things, she had never thought about manipulating any diplomat in this manner but it made perfect sense force their loyalty by making them do something noble to prove their worth to her and regain her trust in an honest way. She turned back to the dark haired man who was deep in thought. "I would be most interested to see, what you and Ilithyia come up with Abraxas." Thaleia looked up meeting Demetrius's gaze for a moment before looking away he hadn't been over exaggerating there was defiantly something more in the way Xena looked at Gabrielle. She'd seen it now so clearly, it was a long look from the Empress which held slightly longer than it should have. Although Gabrielle didn't seem to even notice it or if she had she had ignored it. Xena turned slowly to Demetrius. "Please escort Abraxas and Ilithyia up to my scribes quarters so they can sign the document." Demetrius nodded before looking up. "As you wish Empress."

8

Xena walked in to the small room which was opposite the huge study followed by Gabrielle she watched as the two royal guards closed the doors behind them while the other four stood to attention. Ceto and Thaleia were still in the main study putting away the food and the wine, which was very normal producer. She was surprised by how well the meeting had gone she had not expected Abraxas to be so cooperative. He was normally such a bastard but clearly he liked Gabrielle more than he liked her and maybe she could use this to her advantage in the future. She wouldn't lie ether Gabrielle's idea of making him gain her respect by doing a noble act was very clever. She felt a wide smile form as she turned to the other woman. "Well that went much better than I thought it was going to go."

Gabrielle eyed the room for a moment it was a small room which had a few tables and chairs at the cornier and many games which were lying on the table at all four corners of the room in the corners were white statues of the Greek gods. Obviously it was a games room of some kind. "What is this room?" Xena eyed the room. "This is the games room it's for guests and palace staff when there not on shift there are many rooms like this littered across the palace. Gabrielle looked at one of the warriors who were standing guard. "Why have guards in here?" Xena walked up to one of the games picking up the dice and rolling them absentmindedly. "The guards here only stay in this room when I'm having a meeting in the main study, should any thing happen they are here to stop anyone leaving the study." Gabrielle nodded before looking up. "That makes sense."

She watched as one of the royal guards opposite her pulled his heavy weight crossbow free adjusting the loaded string. "No one can get out of the other room though it's a bottle neck." Xena nodded as she looked up. "Yes it is I had it specially made that way." Gabrielle opened her mouth to speak only to stop as she watched the guard raise the weapon very slowly pointing it towards the taller woman's back. She didn't think as she grabbed the other woman arm forcing her side ways with all her might as the heavy arrow bolt left the shaft of the crossbow. The next moments turned to utter agony as the bolt slammed in to her shoulder causing her to cry out in agony as forced its way out of her back spraying blood over the table behind her in the process.

She felt the floor as she hit it hard on her knees as the blood began to soak her white shirt staining it red. She snarled aloud watching in what felt like slow motion as one of the guards moved towards the door bolting it shut in a swift calculated motion as the other warriors pulled out there swords turning to face both her and Xena. She breathed in painfully this was a set up someone had planned this, it was a well thought out assassination! She felt the intense throbbing pain in her shoulder as she tried to focus her mind which was starting to feel fuzzy, she blinked as her sight temporally blurred as she resisted the urge to pass out.

Xena felt the shock hit her as she turned to Gabrielle seeing the heavy thick crowbar bolt in her shoulder above her chest which had been meant for her stomach. The younger woman was now on her knees in pain, the red blood was now soaking her white shirt. She turned pulling her sword free in a violent motion feeling the anger burn deep inside her gut as she eyed the four men and two women who were not part of her royal guard, they were assassins dressed like them. She twirled her weapon she had no idea who they had been sent them to kill her but none of them were going to leave here alive! Not if she had anything to do with it!

She turned narrowly avoiding the second thick crossbow bolt as the archer fired it at her causing the bolt to slam in to the wall behind her burying itself deep in side the white cement. She snarled aloud not thinking as she ran at the archer as he tried desperately to reload the final bolt in to the heavy crossbow. She heard her own scream of anger hit the air as she swung the blade across his arm watching as the blood spattered across the marble floor as his scream of pain hit the air as the crossbow smashed in to the ground. She didn't think as she swung her sword around full force slamming it in to his stomach pushing it in deeply watching as more blood hit the floor. She pulled up her foot forcing it in to his chest watching as his dieing body was thrown free of her now blood soaked blade.

She turned kicking the woman behind in the chest watching as she was thrown off her feet causing her to smash back first in to the floor. She moved back avoiding the other mans sword as she smashed her fist in to his face hearing his agonizing cry of pain. Gabrielle looked up she could see a two men and a woman coming towards her she shook her head watching as her blurred vision suddenly cleared. She felt her teeth grind together as the blinding rage took over she hated assassins! How dare these bastards think for fire seconds that she was going to lie down and die for them! She pulled up her arms ignoring the stinging pain in her shoulder as she grabbed both sword hilts pulling both weapons free in a violent motion as she forced herself to her feet hearing her scream of rage hit the air.

She didn't think as she spun on her heel as swinging her first sword around followed by her other ignoring the stinging pain in her shoulder. The bastards would have to do much better than this to kill her! She watched as one of the men ducked narrowly avoiding her blade as the woman behind backed off trying to avoid the others tip as it narrowly missed her shoulder. Xena turned as the man opposite ran at her she pulled up her sword watching as his smashed with it as he tried to force his way through her defences. Who ever these assassins were they weren't well trained, she'd seen much better in her time. She didn't think as she turned on her heel slicing her blade right across his exposed side enjoying his cry of agonizing pain.

She turned eyeing the woman not thinking as she swung her weapons blade hitting the blade of her sword watching as she backed further away. She felt a cold smile form as she swung the blade slicing it across her leg hearing her cry out. She turned on the man as he ran at her she grabbed his sword mid swing before it could strike her shoulder she brought up her sword slamming it point first in to his throat. She pulled her blade free in a violent motion watching as his body fell to the ground shaking as death took over. She narrowed her gaze watching as the female warrior came towards her swinging her weapon she stepped sideways avoiding it as she sidestepped causally she eyed the woman in disgust. "What's wrong, don't you like a moving target?"

She turned smashing the woman full force in the face with her fist watching as the blood sprayed through her teeth. The woman pulled up her sword the rage showing her eyes she narrowed her gaze not thinking as she forced her sword forward seeing the opening. The woman's face turned to shock as she looked down realizing that the blade was now embedded in her chest. She watched as the sword dropped from her hand clattering as it hit the floor. Xena leaned closer to her face enjoying the look of pain in it. "Go to Tartarus." She forced her blade downwards watching as the bloody spattered across the floor as she pulled her weapon free. The woman's eyes glazed over as she put a hand to her bloody chest before hitting the floor on her knees her body fell forward twitching as death took over her gaze shifted slowly to Gabrielle who was now standing much to her surprise.

Gabrielle eyed the three assassins she was going to finish this right here and right now! She turned on her heels swinging the two blades in a looping motion hearing one of the men cry out as it sliced deep in to his leg causing blood to hit the floor. She turned fully on her heels she'd done this move so many times and now it was second nature she brought up her first sword watching as he brought up his. She suddenly brought her second sword forward slicing it across his neck ignoring the blood as spattered across her face in the process. She ignored his body as it hit the ground behind her hard. She eyed the other man as he ran at his weapons raised high she snarled as she shoved her sword straight in to his chest followed by the other in a perfect motion seeing the shock in his eyes as she let go off both of her swords stepping back eyeing him for a moment.

True it wasn't nice to play with people before you killed them but right now she didn't care, she wanted his last few seconds of his life to be filled with pain. She lunged forward grabbing both hilts pulling them free in a violent motion bringing both blades up his neck as she crossed them. She saw the terror and pain in his eyes as he realized what his fate was as his weapon dropped from his hand. She sliced the blades across his throat in a lightening fast motion ignoring the blood as it hit the floor as his body followed. She turned eyeing the blonde woman who was slightly taller than her and quite busty seeing the sudden panic in her eyes. "What's wrong don't you want to play anymore?"

She brought up her foot smashing it in to her chest watching as she slammed in to the floor back first, she walked up to her pressing her boot on to her sword hand while putting her other boot on the woman's chest forcing her in to the ground as she crossed both her swords against her exposed throat, getting ready to slice it open. "I hate assassins your nothing but cold blooded murders who get paid for your services!" Xena looked up sharply eyeing her friend as she raised her hand sharply. "Gabrielle!" Gabrielle turned eyeing the dark haired woman. "What?!" Xena moved forward keeping her bloody sword in her hand. "Keep her alive, I want to know who in Tartarus she is and who sent her here to try and kill us!" Gabrielle looked down slightly. "Fine."

She didn't think as she forced one of her bloody swords in to the floor as she grabbed the woman by her collar. "When I get this arrow out of my shoulder you and I are going to be having a very long talk, believe me." She brought down her other swords hilt down smashing it in to the woman head full force ignoring her scream of pain. She let go off her collar as she hit the floor completely unconscious from the force of the blow. She stood up pulling her sword free of the floor as she moved towards Xena. "I expected better, clearly none of them were well trained." Xena looked up as she put her bloody sword down on to the nearest table no longer caring about what had happened as she eyed the other woman's shoulder which still had the crossbow bolt stuck in it. "We have to get you to the healer." Gabrielle breathed in feeling the stabbing pain as she eyed the crossbow bolt. "It's nothing I've had worse." She turned watching in surprise as the door behind them were suddenly kicked open as Iona ran inside with three men who all had their swords drawn.

Xena eyed Iona who stopped still the shock on her face as she eyed the dead bodies her voice hit the air filled with confusion. "What happened?" Xena gently put her hand on Gabrielle's shoulder before turning to her. "Some one sent these men and women to kill us!" She eyed the unconscious blonde woman close by. "That's ones still alive I want her locked up!" Iona eyed the other men she felt her teeth grind together as she spoke. "Well you heard the Empress get that scum bag and lock up her up now!" She moved closer to the Empress who had her hand on Gabrielle's shoulder which was covered in blood. There was a thick heavy crossbow bolt going straight though her shoulder it had penetrated so deeply that it had come of her back on the other side it was clearly very serious. She paused as the dark haired woman narrowed her gaze eyeing her. "I'll get Phantasos." Xena watched as she left running out of the room at full speed, she had no idea why Iona had been in this part of the palace as she was meant to be on training drills outside but that didn't matter to her what did was that right now she doing her job.

End of part 55

Silvermoonlight

Abraxas is the same character from My Only Desire Is To Touch Your Soul.


	56. Deep And Profound Inner Strength

_DEEP AND PROFOUND INNER STRENGTH_

Phantasos eyed the thick crossbow bolt which was sticking out of Gabrielle's shoulder gods this was one nasty wound, frankly he was surprised that the young blonde woman was still conscious. He could only assume the reason that she was, was due to her werewolf healing ability it was clearly keeping her conscious, though she was starting to look pale. The Empress had brought her straight to his healing quarters because he couldn't take this bolt out with out his normal tools he needed something better. The young woman was now sitting on the healing bed so he could see the wound better, he breathed in deeply eyeing the Empress who was standing directly behind him looking concerned.

She was in fact blocking his light slightly because she was very close to Gabrielle keeping an eye on her. He stood up slightly putting a hand on his beard eyeing Iona, Thaleia and Ceto who were also in the room but standing near the door watching. He had wanted to kick all three of them out but he knew he didn't have the time he had to now work on getting this bolt out with out damaging Gabrielle's collar bone in the process. He took in a deep breath watching as the Empress's eyes darted as she spoke. "What is it?" Phantasos turned slowly to her. "I need to rip her shirt open to get this bolt out." Xena didn't think as she moved in front of him watching as Gabrielle looked up. "Can I rip your shirt?"

Gabrielle nodded painful watching as the other woman grabbed the shoulder tearing it open in a violent motion. "I liked that shirt." Xena pulled the bloody material back speaking in a soft tone. "I'll buy you a new one sweetheart." She stopped realizing what she'd just called the other woman, it had been a slide of tongue but she couldn't help it just felt so right. Gabrielle looked up sharply had Xena just called her sweetheart? No she couldn't have she was just imagining things. Her thoughts were suddenly shattered as Demetrius burst in through the door the shock in his face as he spoke. "I heard about what happened are you all right Empress?"

Xena eyed him for a long moment before speaking. "I'm fine in fact I'm still breathing because Gabrielle saved my life." She stepped back allowing Phantasos to see the crossbow bolt. "She took an arrow that was meant for me." Phantasos eyed the heavy cross bow bolt. "If only this was an arrow then it'd be easy to remove as it is this isn't, this is a crossbow bolt it's three times thicker than an arrow. Gabrielle's very fortunate that the arrow head went right through her back it means I can get this out. Who ever fired this knew just what they were doing and they were clearly a good marksman but obviously today there aim was slightly off."

He touched the bloody bolt. "Also I've never seen an arrowhead like this one before, it's not stranded palace issue clearly as it was specially made to kill with one shot." He grabbed a small metal saw before turning to face Gabrielle. "I'm sorry this is going to hurt I need to cut of the cross bow bolts flight end I can't just snap it, it's too thick and the last thing I want is for it to break off inside your body." Gabrielle felt her teeth grind together. "Believe me this isn't the first time I've been shot by an arrow or a crossbow bolt so please just get it over with." Phantasos rolled his eyes warrior they always made the worst patients, he turned to Xena. "I need you to hold on to cross bow bolts arrow just above the tip which is protruding out of her back the moment I cut the flights off I need you to pull it out along with the rest of the bolt."

Xena nodded taking hold of the cross bow bolt above the tip watching as he moved the saw slowly across the bolt which caused Gabrielle to flinch she held wooden bolt tighter hoping that it would dull the pain. Phantasos kept his eye on the wood as he carried on sawing slowly he eyed the blonde woman who teeth were grinding together this was clearly hurting her a lot but she trying her best not to show it. He eyed the others behind him. "Do any of you have any experience in cauterizing wounds through burning?" Demetrius stepped forward. "I do, I've done it many times on the battlefield." Phantasos turned back as he carried on sawing he was so close now to cracking the bolt's arrow flights off. "Good then go and heat that small bronze flat plate up over there I need it to be at just the right temperate." He watched as the dark haired man moved over to fire torch opposite pulling it off the wall he slowly picked up the bronze round flat plate which had a handle then put it in to the flames slowly heating up.

He turned back grabbing the flights hearing the crack as the saw broke through the heavy flight feathers, he smiled throwing the flight to one side then turned to the Empress. "You know what to do, pull it out through her back slowly." Xena turned eyeing the younger woman. "I'm sorry Gabrielle this is going to be painful." Gabrielle breathed in deeply before speaking feeling a half smile form. "I've been flogged, I can take the pain." Xena felt a wide smile form as she grabbed the cross bow bolt tightly. "Then this won't hurt at all." She pulled with her might watching as Gabrielle's teeth ground together she eased it slowly out watching as the blood started to steam down the other woman's shoulder the other woman's cry of pain hit the air as the bloody bolt was pulled free. She eyed it for a moment before throwing it to one side as Phantasos forced bandages down as the blood started to spill through the now open wounds on both sides.

He looked up sharply. "I need that heated plate now!" Demetrius moved forward handing it to him. "It's ready." Phantasos eyed the hot flat plate which was smoking and red hot he turned to Gabrielle who wasn't showing any fear. "I know you have an amazing healing ability but I don't want to you bleed out anymore, you've already lost a lot of blood and I don't want you to pass out." He pulled the bandage away from the wound above her chest. "I know that this burn mark will heal up and disappear tomorrow." He forced the flat plat on to her open wound hearing her cry out as it bunt her, he moved quickly to her back throwing the bandage of as he put the hot plate against her exit wound hearing her snarl inhumanly due to the pain. He pulled the hot plate away eyeing the both wounds which had now been burnt shut. He turned putting the hot plate on the bronze tray close by. "You're all done but you need to go straight to bed and rest as soon as Xena's cleaned all that blood off you."

Xena turned eyeing the others as she picked up a bowl of cold water and a cloth. "I'll clean the blood of Gabrielle and take her to bed." She slowly opened the other woman's ripped shirt as she began to wash the blood away watching as the other woman flinched painfully. Gabrielle shifted ignoring the pain. "I'm fine I don't need to rest." Xena carried on cleaning the blood away. "Please Gabrielle just do this for me, don't be stubborn." Gabrielle groaned as she met the other woman's concerned gaze, she rolled her eyes. "Okay I'll rest but not all night just for a couple of hours." Xena turned slightly eyeing the others as a question crossed her mind which had been bothering her for a while. "Tell me Iona why were you near the study?" Iona breathed in deeply watching as the Empress carried on cleaning away the blood from Gabrielle's shoulder causing her to wince painfully as it touched her burnt skin. "It is my duty to protect you Empress, I'm sorry that I disobeyed Demetrius orders." She paused before speaking unable to keep the pain from her voice. "It's just the only…"

Gabrielle winced as she eyed Iona. "It's the only place you belong and with out being in that place, your world feels empty?" Iona blinked in surprise she turned seeing the shock in the Empress's face before looking down at the floor. "What Gabrielle said is the truth, it is my duty to protect you Empress I will take any punishment you give me, for not doing as I was ordered." Xena breathed in deeply recomposing herself as she looked at Iona. "No you will not be punished, you were doing your duty and for that I'm grateful." She felt a smile form. "You'll just finish Demetrius's training later to night." Iona felt herself breathe out with relief. "Thank you Empress." Demetrius raised an eyebrow as he turned to Iona. "I agree with the Empress you'll just train later tonight and continue with your duty when it's needed, though I'll still be with you at all times to teach and guide you." Iona nodded she carried on staring at the floor as she spoke calmly. "As you both command."

Xena put down the bloody cloth and water she moved taking a fresh bandage then slowly wrapping it around the younger woman's clean wound. She tied it up then slowly helped her to her feet keeping her arm around her back. "Come on I need to take you to your room." She eyed the others. "Thank you for your help Thaleia and Ceto you can both take the rest of today off. Demetrius and Iona you can both go back to your duties and find out who did this." Iona nodded watching as Demetrius did the same thing. "I'll take one of my best men and see how those bastards got in to the palace to start with I'll also find out what happened to the warriors whose clothes they stole." Xena nodded as she passed her by. "Please do that as I want to know that as much as you do." Phantasos watched as Xena left with Gabrielle closing the door behind her he eyed the others. "You can all go back to your duties now I'll clean up in here."

Iona moved toward him putting her hands behind her back speaking in a low tone. "Can I have the arrow head the Empress took out of Gabrielle's back?" She paused before speaking again she wasn't used to using this next word at all. "Please?" Phantasos blinked in surprise he slowly leaned over taking hold of the bloody bolt passing it to her. "Of course…make sure you find out who did this and tell me, because I've never seen this type of arrow tip like this one before." Iona turned the bloody arrow bolt eyeing the arrow tip which had a deep inner grove in its middle which was clearly meant to stick inside the body when it penetrated but in Gabrielle's case it hadn't. "Don't worry I am going to find out where this came from, even if I have to resort to beating the Tartarus out of the bitch who survived." Ceto breathed in sharply. "Well I hope you do because this time it was far to close to call, if Gabrielle hadn't pushed the Empress out of the way she'd be dead."

Thaleia folded her arms. "No we should all be grateful that Gabrielle is a werewolf because she's going to heal up without a scar." She opened the door watching as Ceto followed her. "I'm glad that she'll going to be all right she's my friend and I wouldn't want anything to happen to her, I don't think the Empress would ether, she clearly cares a great deal about her." She took in a deep breath as she closed the door behind her. Ceto turned to her. "Are you okay?" Thaleia looked up slightly. "I'm fine I've just never seen so much blood before." Ceto put a hand on her shoulder. "This is part of your duty as a personal maid and I know how hard it can be I've seen the Empress covered in blood with a bloody sword in hand many times. It can be quite a shock the first time around. It's best to just take a walk in the gardens and gets lots of fresh air, you'll feel much better believe me." Thaleia nodded as she turned to her. "I'll do that thank you."

8

Xena turned the corridor keeping a tight hold of Gabrielle who looked slightly pale saying that though if it had been anyone else they probably wouldn't be walking right now not after a fresh cauterized wound like this. They'd be lying on the floor unconscious she could honestly say that from personal experience she had a scar on her chest from where an arrow had hit her on the battlefield during the Spartan uprising. She'd spent three days in bed after Phantasos had taken it out she'd never felt so ill in all her life. She had come so close to death if that arrow had been an inch higher it would have pieced her heart instead it had grazed her lung which had been very unpleasant, but in the grand scheme of things she'd take the intense chest pain over her heart being stopped any day. She looked at Gabrielle for a long moment clearly werewolf healing was remarkable

She moved her hand pushing open the other woman's bedroom doors as best she could. She watched as the other woman eased herself free of her grip sitting herself down on the chair next to the breakfast table, as she pulled the scabbard holder free of her shoulder then put both swords on the table in a swift motion before eyeing her bloody ripped shirt again as she spoke in a tired tone. "Clearly people really do want to kill you." Xena felt a smile form as she down on the chair opposite eyeing the dark sky outside the balcony she took one the candles lighting it before placing it on the table in front of the other woman. "Yes they do but today I was very well protected thanks to you."

She paused before speaking watching as the candle light flickered close to the other woman's forest green eyes causing its beautiful lighter green hues and tones to reflect ever so slightly in the dim light. "You said you've been hit before by an arrow and a crossbow bolt." Gabrielle breathed in deeply. "A couple of times yes, safe to say you never look at arrows quite the same way again after one hits you in your privates in werewolf form it hurts a lot, as for crossbow bolts I've been hit in the back more than once with one in both forms." She eyed her shoulder again. "Normally though they don't go right through my body and I can pull them out myself." Xena looked at her again eyeing her bloody shirt she slowly stood up walking up behind her. "Let's get you out of that bloody shirt and in to bed."

Gabrielle looked up slightly. "I'm fine really." Xena put a hand on her good shoulder. "Please let me get that bloody shirt of your back Gabrielle." She watched as the woman lowered her gaze in deep thought, she felt her eyes dart as realized why she was saying no. To take of her shirt meant she'd be topless and maybe she felt subconscious about that. She breathed in deeply she knew Gabrielle didn't see herself as beautiful or attractive and because of that she was sure that she was holding back because of it. It also felt odd as she was well aware that the other woman had seen her naked already though she hadn't said anymore about that day and she had chosen not to push her. She wouldn't push her now ether or say that because she'd seen her naked that she now had the right to see the younger woman's body.

It wasn't the right thing to do instead she wanted help her to be more comfortable she walked over to her cupboard opening it slowly so her back was to her. "What do you sleep in?" Gabrielle stood up slowly ignoring the pain in her shoulder. "My underwear." Xena closed the cupboard. "Would you feel better if I kept my back turned? That way you can get in to bed and I don't have to see, but if you want my help just ask." Gabrielle took in a deep breath she shook her head eyeing the dark haired woman who now had her back turned to her. Xena wasn't going to change her mind and leave the room she knew that already. She slowly began to un-buttoned her ripped shirt only to feel the pain as she tried to pull it free, she eyed the other woman trying again only to feel more pain she turned slowly to Xena. "Please help me with my shirt."

Xena turned moving towards the other woman so she was behind her back. "I won't look I promise you that." She took hold of the bloody sleeve easing it free of the other woman's shoulder keeping her eyes low. She could see the strong ripple of muscles on the other woman's back and shoulders and arms clearly from a lifetime of fighting and yet despite this she was still very feminine and beautiful. Gabrielle moved her bandaged shoulder slightly ignoring the pain. "Thank you." Xena turned slowly so she had her back to her again as she eyed the bloody shirt as she heard the other woman pull her boots and belt off. "How big is a werewolf's heart?"

Gabrielle pulled her trousers off she slowly walked over to the bed easing herself under the sheets pulling them up to cover her chest. "It's bigger than a human heart." She paused before speaking. "You can turn around now." Xena turned slowly on her heel she picked up the other woman's swords from the table along with the candle. She walked up to the bed watching as the collared dove flew over landing directly on sheets in front of the blonde haired woman who stroked its back feathers gently a wide smile forming on her lips. "How big though twice or three times the size?" Gabrielle leaned back on her pillows taking hold of her pet with one hand as she took hold of the plate on the side table next to the bed which had bread parts in it. She picked one up feeding it to her pet which pecked at it as it started to eat.

She stroked its feathers watching as the dark haired woman sat opposite her bed putting her swords next her bed side and the candle on her side table next to her. "It's bigger but only by a third even in human form but it's not the size that counts so much, it's the chambers there are five chambers and not four like a human heart it means the blood gets pumped around harder and faster, hence why wounds heal faster. In this fast moving blood is the gift of healing, but I can't tell you what that is because even I don't know." She stroked her dove under the neck watching as it finished the bread. "That's what the werewolf healers told me in the Grand City at least, don't know if its true through, I also don't pretend to understand why I don't carry the curse anymore even though I'm Horn Hind."

Xena moved her hand up stroking her face gently. "Some things aren't meant to be understood that was what my mother used to say." Gabrielle eased up her hand taking hold of the other woman's. "Where is your mother now?" Xena lowered her gaze sadly. "She died a long time ago." Gabrielle looked up slightly meeting her sad light blue gaze. "I'm sorry." Xena shook her head. "It's all right, she became very sick and died there was nothing I could do my father has never has forgiven me for it though, he believed that with all the power of Greece I should have been able to heal her." Gabrielle lowered her gaze sadly. "No one can control death Xena it comes to us all eventually." Xena shook her head. "Your right it comes to us all, I guess what matters is how you greet it in the end." She stood up slowly. "You should get some rest it'll help you heal that wound."

She leaned over gently placing a kiss on the younger woman's head before pulling away. "I'm sorry we didn't have lunch as I promised you." Gabrielle blinked feeling uncertain of her self once more, had the other woman just kissed her? Yes she had why had she kissed her. She shook her head snapping out of her thoughts. "Its okay there will be another time I'm sure." Xena moved towards the middle door opening it slowly. "Yes there will." She turned slowly to her taking in a deep breath gods the younger woman was beautiful. "Goodnight Gabrielle." Gabrielle looked up slightly. "Goodnight Xena." She watched as the other woman closed the middle door behind her. She looked down at her dove before leaning over and picking up more bread gently feeding it as she stroked its back. That was an act of friendship that was all it was it wasn't romantic, there was no way a woman as beautiful as the Empress was would ever love her, not in that way.

End of part 56

Silvermoonlight

Thank you everyone for your kind reviews, thoughts and feedback :)


	57. An Element Of Truth And Pain

_AN ELEMENT OF TRUTH AND PAIN_

Demetrius walked slowly through the royal garden it was late at night but unlike any other night Gabrielle was no where to be seen. He had become so used to glimpsing her at night walking the corridors and garden in werewolf form. Yet tonight he had not seen her but that wasn't surprising the Empress had put her to bed. He hoped that she was going to be okay, but knowing her she'd just shrug this off it seemed like something she did which was to play down pain even if it hurt like Tartarus. He'd seen hardened male and female warriors pass out when they'd had crossbow bolts being taken out. She'd remained conscious through out, which was impressive. He took in a deep breath as he carried on walking he spent so little time in these beautiful gardens apart from when he was training he'd never really stopped to just look around from time to time.

He looked up sharply as he caught sight of Thaleia she was sitting opposite one of the huge marble lions. She was clearly in deep thought as she didn't even see him as he came towards her. He could see by the look in her deep dark brown eyes that she was deeply conflicted about something he had wanted to speak her for a while. As he had been concerned about their last meeting as she hadn't been a very happy experience. He coughed clearing his throat before speaking. "Good evening Thaleia." Thaleia snapped out of her thoughts she looked up sharply meeting Demetrius's concerned gaze. She'd had no idea that he had been in the garden she been so lost in her own thoughts she lowered her gaze looking at the grass under her sandals. "Hello Demetrius." Demetrius felt a smile form. "A dinar for your thoughts?" Thaleia looked up slightly. "Its nothing I was just getting some fresh air, Ceto said it would be good for me."

Demetrius slowly sat himself down next to her. "Is it working?" Thaleia shook her head. "Not really, I thought being out here I wouldn't think about all the blood I saw, but I'm still thinking about it." Demetrius put his hands together. "Was it the blood and bodies in the game room or the blood on Gabrielle?" Thaleia took in a deep breath. "No I didn't see the bodies, Iona wouldn't let anyone go in to that room once Gabrielle was moved she had her men go in there and clean it out, was it bad?" Demetrius lowered his gaze. "It wouldn't have been nice for you to see, Gabrielle clearly has no patience when it comes to assassins who shoot her, the ones she killed really didn't go out in a very pleasant way, not that the ones our Empress killed lived very long ether."

He put a hand on his beard. "Safe to say you not being allowed in there was for the best." He paused before meeting her gaze. "You've never seen wounds and blood before?" Thaleia shook her head. "I've seen cuts and small wounds be stitched up but nothing like that, I mean the arrow bolt it went right through Gabrielle's back. There was so much blood half of her shirt it was just stained red, I thought she was going to die." Demetrius moved over gently putting his hand on her knee. "You know I wouldn't worry about your Gabrielle she's very strong." Thaleia shook her head. "I can't help it she's my friend and even though I am meant to be her personal maid our friendship hasn't changed at all." She felt her self tense. "I know she'll pull through she has the ability to heal herself but seeing all that blood on her it just scared me, I've never seen anyone with a wound like that before."

Demetrius rubbed her knee gently. "You know if it makes you feel better the first time I fought on the battle field when I was young after the battle I did nothing put throw up. It was the blood the rancid smell and the bodies and I was just a boy I wasn't ready for it at all. So don't see yourself as weak in anyway for not being used to seeing blood it happened to all of us." Thaleia looked up slightly. "You know when you put it like that I don't feel so bad for feeling this way." Demetrius raised his hand. "Trust me this may not be the last time you see that much blood but believe me it will get easier for you. There may even come a time when you have to get your hands bloody and it'll be to save someone's life, it may not be enjoyable but it will be necessary." Thaleia took in a sharp breath. "I would hope that, that day never comes, but I understand what you're saying and I will be ready for it if it's going to be my duty."

Demetrius nodded keeping his other hand on her knee. "I know you'll do your duty, no one has any doubt of that, believe me." He looked at one of the lions for a moment before turning back to meet her gaze. "I've wanted to speak to you for a while as the last time we spoke I felt that I'd offended you in some way." Thaleia shook her head. "No you didn't offend me I was just having a hard day." She paused suddenly feeling unsure of how to word her next sentence. "It's just there's someone in the palace I have feelings for but there above my station and despite my own station I know I'm not good enough to be with them." Demetrius blinked as he took in what she was saying he stroked his beard unable to stop his next question. "Is it Gabrielle? I mean do you like her, in that way…I understand I mean she is a king by rights." Thaleia turned shoving him playfully. "No it's not Gabrielle I am not in to women not in that way she's just my friend." She felt the smile fade from her lips. "No it's not her…it's someone else."

Demetrius nodded as the understanding drew up on him. "I see well you should ask this gentleman out to dinner I think he would approve." He breathed in sadly it was a shame she didn't like him because he'd always liked her, she was a very beautiful woman with a charming and heart warming personality. He could see why a lot of the palace warriors talked about her and always in a positive way. Though he'd only really come to see what they were talking about now that they'd spent more time together. Who ever this man was he was lucky that she liked him because thinking about it now he would like to be that man but he was against pushing any woman in to any relationship she didn't want to be in. He'd had relationships before now but all had ended badly as he had pushed to hard, the truth was he'd been a different man some years back he had seen all his relationships as conquests but once he'd gotten the woman he had been foolish and pushy or just lost interest hurting their feelings.

He was no longer that man and he wanted to a woman to be with him because she wanted to not because he was forcing her through conquests. Truth was Thaleia was far too good for him anyway and he knew that already. She was also very young and innocent and the better man should have her not him he'd just ruin it like it had his other relationships. Thaleia breathed in sharply as she turned to look at the taller man who now looked slightly sad. "I'll think about it." Gods that sounded so weak I'll think about it, couldn't she think of something better to say? She shook her head needing to change the subject. "You were right about the Empress she is in love with Gabrielle I saw it in her eyes today when she was taking care of her in the healer's room." Demetrius sat up slightly as he turned to face her. "I told you, she even called her sweetheart, she doesn't do that to anyone else and I've seen her with other women she doesn't touch them ether, not in the way she does with Gabrielle."

Thaleia nodded slightly. "I heard that to I think Gabrielle did as well but she ignored it." Demetrius raised an eyebrow. "Oh I think she heard it perfectly I saw a very odd look on her face for a moment before she looked away." Thaleia felt a smile form. "Its nice to see that the Empress is in love, its been a long time since she's felt this way about anyone." Demetrius looked up at the stars. "It has, before I joined the palace in Greece I did see her once in Rome with her husband before her betrayed her she looked so happy and so alive. I wasn't in charge then I was the second in command it was the general who was speaking with her I was just watching. It's nice through to see her smile that way again, I just wish that Gabrielle would smile back at her or something." Thaleia put a hand on her face. "There is so much I know about Gabrielle and still so much that I don't, she's complicated." Demetrius carried on staring up at the stars. "Complicated is one word for it, personally I think she's a little dense when it comes to the obvious." Thaleia shook her head. "She's a werewolf I don't think she expects people to like her in that way, a lot of people don't realize this but I've seen her getting ready she never looks at the mirror, it like she has a self image problem she never asks how do I look or do you think people will find the outfit I'm wearing attractive?"

She lowered her gaze sadly. "She's also very hung up on that scar on her face I think she's got this idea in her head that it's ruined her face. I've seen the way she looks at herself in the mirror from time to time on those rare occasions, when she does look I can see the self loathing in her eyes. Yet I know that Damokles loved her deeply, from the way she talks about him. I think maybe he couldn't change her mind about it, or maybe he did but now he's gone she's just revered back and as for her past relationships with women she just won't talk about them to me at all. I know she holding something back, I'm convinced something really bad happened with one of her female lovers but she just won't tell me and I try so hard not to push her." Demetrius took in a deep breath. "Nothings really changed has it? She's still the Empress's little mystery and I agree with you as much as we know about her there's still so much we don't. She's a royal who comes from a world which up until now has been a secret. It will take us a lifetime or more to learn about her and her people." He put his hand on his beard as a thought crossed his mind. "Maybe you should talk to her about how Xena feels about her I think she'll listen to you." Thaleia rolled her eyes. "You know I can't promise anything."

Demetrius turned to meet her gaze. "I don't expect anything Thaleia I just know that she considers you and your mother her closest friends next to the Empress." Thaleia looked at the stone lion for a long moment before speaking. "No I think she see the Empress as her closest friend now, we are in essence her family, I always feel more like her sister even though I'm not her true sister. I know she has a real sister in her home town along with her real mother and father and a younger brother. I think she sees us as a surrogate family and right now we are replacing her real family who she won't visit despite that there all still alive." Demetrius raised her hand. "Maybe she won't visit them because she's a werewolf I mean that might be a hard issue for her family to deal with. Where as here she doesn't have to go through all that with you and your mother you both already know and accept her for what she is and that's enough for her right now. Just to be accepted and wanted by a family even if it's not her own by blood." Thaleia blinked there was a lot of truth to Demetrius's word and it made sense though she'd not thought about it in that way until now, she turned slowly to him. "I think your right about that."

8

Iona didn't think as she smashed her fist in to blonde woman's face watching as she hit the floor on her knees as the blood ran down her chin from the force of the blow. "I'm only going to ask you one more time! What is your name and who sent you to kill the Empress!?" She watched as Leuis grabbed the chained woman by her shirt forcing her back on to her feet she narrowed her gaze. "Was it that idiot Abraxas or his wife Ilithyia?" The woman's brown gaze narrowed as she spat the blood in her mouth in her direction before speaking. "Please as if I'd use that bastard as a means to get inside your palace walls." Iona eyed her bloody knuckles. "Then how did you and your little friends get inside these walls, do tell me?" The woman laughed as she looked up. "I've heard all about you, Iona isn't it? You know they call you the royal toothless guard dog guess it must be nice to hump the Empress's leg." Iona didn't think as she smashed her fist in to her stomach bring the other woman to her knees again. "Let me make it clear I'm not toothless and in this room the Empress's humanity rules don't apply and I can just stop hitting you and use one of my torture devices if that will loosen your tongue."

She felt a cold smile form. "I have a lot of them believe me including a few of the banned ones which are no longer allowed to used in criminal punishments, normally I don't ever get around to having to use them because most smart people loosen their tongues." The woman laughed as she was dragged back to her feet her cold voice hitting the air. "Please I'm not a thug or some paid for hire hand I'm a professional just like you and threats don't amuse me." Iona felt her teeth grind together as she eyed her. "Professional, please you're lucky to be alive, from what I saw you and your so called professional friends are all dead." The woman's smile widened. "Yet we got closer to Empress than anyone ever has and you weren't even there to stop us." Iona took in a sharp breath gods she hated smart mouthed assassins and this woman clearly had an ego to go with her smart mouth, which meant that this was going to be a long night. Clearly hitting and kicking her really did nothing and they'd been here a long time now with no results. Obviously she was well trained to take pain so it was time to give her something to really cry about she turned slowly to Leuis. "Bring me the bone breaker would you?" The woman blinked watching as he opened a chest close by she laughed slightly. "Oh please, you don't have the nerve."

Iona watched as Leuis eased the wooden club from the wall which was weighted with bronze to make it heavier handing it to her. "No you see that's where I do have the nerve, I might be the guard dog as you call it, but its my duty to protect this palace and the Empress and all those closest to her and I'll do anything for the good of this palace, even if its not nice because I'm the bloody right hand so to speak." She didn't think as she smashed the club in to her leg watching as she screamed in agony hitting the floor. "You've clearly been trained to take pain, so let's see how you take to your bones shattering shall we?" She didn't think as she smashed the club against her leg again with even more force ignoring her scream of pain. "Recently I had my arm broken and I realized just how painful it was, in fact it gave me a new perspective. So just to let you know I'm going to break both your knees first followed by everyone of your fingers then I'm going to smash in at least two of your ribs, it'll hurt like Tartarus I'm sure." She brought the club down once more hearing the crack of bone followed by the other woman's screaming. "Unless I get your name and who sent you!"

The woman looked up as she spoke half mouthing a word which she didn't hear she leaned down grabbing her be her collar forcing her in to a sitting position. "Oh do you have something to say now?" The woman's eyes narrowed. "Mavican..." Iona snarled as she leaned closer. "That means nothing to me!" The woman put her hand on her broken knee trying to take the pain. "It's my…name." Iona felt her hand tighten around the wooden club. "Very good, we are finally getting somewhere." She leaned closer to the woman. "So who sent you to kill the Empress?" The woman breathed in painfully. "I wasn't sent to kill the Empress…I was sent to kill Gabrielle the Golden Hind." Iona blinked in surprise she kept still eyeing the other woman. "How did you know that her name is Gabrielle? No one knows that it's not public knowledge yet who told you?" Mavican eyed the other woman in disgust. "You know you really shouldn't keep werewolves as palace pets." Iona didn't think as she grabbed the other woman's throat slamming her against the wall. "Let me be very clear Gabrielle is not the palace pet, she's here because we want her here!"

Mavican winced as the hand left her throat. "Well all stray dogs should return to their masters." Iona smirked as she turned to her. "Gabrielle has no master believe me." Mavican kept her hand on her leg. "What would you know about her master, she has an obligation you know?" Iona turned smashing the club in to her hand full force ignoring her cry of agonizing pain. "An obligation…to who exactly?" Mavican held her had trying to take the pain. "The Northern Alliance of course, she betrayed us! She was supposed to kill the Empress and she failed, she owes us her life for her failure, that was the deal she made!" Iona kneeled down slowly in front of her she leaned forward catching sight of a long silver chain which went between her over exposed cleavage she hadn't noticed it until now as she didn't take much notice of that area in general when it came to any woman.

She didn't think as she grabbed it pulling it free of her neck watching as the Northern Rebel symbol came in to view at the end of the chain. "Its funny I was hoping this was going to be much harder." She turned to Leuis throwing him the wooden club. "Be sure to break her arm and all the fingers of at least one of her hands before you knock her out, I need to look at the records for the warriors going in and out of the palace." Mavican looked up sharply watching as she moved towards the door. "Wait I told you everything I know!" Iona turned eyeing her feeling her teeth grind together as she spoke. "Yes you told me everything and you insulted me and I hate people insulting me so now you're going to pay the price for your mouth." She didn't think as she slammed the door behind her as she raised the Northern Alliance symbol, clearly Gabrielle did have enemies just like the Empress and these enemies wanted her dead.

It was no surprise that the Northern Alliance wanted her dead they were a bunch of bastards maybe this would give the Empress a reason to get rid of them once and for all as they'd always been a problem in the Greek Empire. They were clearly very stupid though to try and kill Gabrielle she was better in combat than they'd realized and the Empress knew how to fight just as well. She eyed the symbol again she'd show this to the Empress just as soon as she'd figured out how they'd gotten in to the palace in the first place as that part still didn't make sense to her. Some one had to have let these assassins in which once more pointed to traitor working in side the palace. She knew that the Empress knew about this spy who ever they were but she had a feeling that maybe she'd been waiting for this. She didn't want to find them as they'd never show themselves. Instead she'd let them come to her which was a risky move but clearly it had paid off, as they now had a prisoner and new information.

End of part 57

Silvermoonlight.


	58. To Be Humbled By Your Beauty

_TO BE HUMBLED BY YOUR BEAUTY_

Maybe I should wake her up or go check on her, no I shouldn't do that she's still sleeping she should sleep longer most people don't normally get a crossbow bolt through their shoulder. So I should just leave her alone I guess I'm just concerned because it's getting late in the afternoon and she still not up but then again I have no idea how werewolf healing works, I'm assuming that sleep helps it to work but I don't know for sure and I'm only guessing. My thoughts are on tonight as well as I want to integrate the assassin personally. Not because I feel Iona that can't do her job because that is not what I think at all I know she always gets the information needed. No it's because I like to look my assassin in the eye before I send them to the noose, just to see what kind of a person they really are. I know both Iona and Demetrius are doing there duties right now and both have promised to be at this interrogation tonight though I have a feeling that they will both have a lot to say.

I would rather have Gabrielle with me as I feel this is as much about her as it is me. I won't deny that this whole event has been very perplexing because it's very rare that an assassin ever gets this close. The whole operation was clearly very well thought out and highly paid. They knew just when and where to strike, Abraxas and Ilithyia were in the study with Chara when this happened. I personally don't believe Abraxas had anything to do with this he doesn't have the right connections. He also left last night with Ilithyia, I had them both watched by one of Iona's best men who checked to see if they met or talked to anyone but they didn't talk to anyone and I'm doubtful that anything else will come up. Yesterday Abraxas started to show some me respect which doesn't normally happen. Though I don't think it was because of me I believe it was Gabrielle he seems to approve off her more than he does me, once he got over the fact that she wasn't human. In fact when I think about it she made my job much easier and I'm grateful for that.

Xena looked down at the table eyeing the scroll which wasn't work related but a scroll of a play she had been reading by a new bard. She had a feeling that any day now wagon loads of werewolf trophies, pelts and skeletons were going to be brought to the palace gates and they would only be the first things from Corinth. There would be thousands more brought here as the months went on, her hope was that Gabrielle would give her a location where she could have her warriors send all these items so her people could take them and bury them in the true custom just as Gabrielle had done with Damokles. She hoped this would be seen on her part as an act of kindness to the rest of the werewolf race and a sign that she wanted to make things right. Gabrielle had once said that most of her race hated her in one of their arguments. She didn't want that anymore she didn't want to be hated by them and she didn't want to make war with them any longer ether.

She wanted there to be a day when she could sit down and drink a goblet of wine with any of them in the same way she could with Minotaurs, Satyrs and Centaurs who all had equals rights as Greek citizens under her rule. She put a hand through her hair as a thought crossed her mind, what if she could get Gabrielle to sit with all three races. She always had a meeting which each of there delegates and leaders in the summer time getting Gabrielle to sit in with them would also make a point to her race that she had the same rights. That was if she could get Gabrielle to sit in with them, she had never asked her about her thoughts on the other none human races and she had a feeling that the younger woman was very much holding on to her humanity despite being a werewolf, maybe closer to the time she'd ask her now wouldn't be the right time. She looked up sharply as a knock sounded on the inner door. "Come in." She watched as the door opened and Gabrielle walked in she was fully dressed but looked a little out of sorts as she pushed her shoulder length blonde hair back. She felt a smile form. "You know you had me worried I was about to go in your room and check on you."

Gabrielle unbuttoned her shirt slightly revealing the skin on her upper chest which had healed up completely even the burn marks had vanished. "You shouldn't worry yourself as you can see I'm fine." She slowly re-buttoned her shirt. Xena put her hands together. "You look a little out of sorts though." Gabrielle slowly sat herself down she'd just finished her breakfast and she knew she'd feel better in a few minutes. This was just another down side of being a werewolf after any serious wound you'd wake up feeling groggy and out of sorts you had to eat a large meal and it always took a few minutes before your energy came back and you started to really feel better. She looked up slightly meeting the other woman's concerned gaze. "I've looked worse believe me and I'll feel better in a few moments." Xena pushed the fruit bowl towards her. "Please have something more to eat if you need it." Gabrielle eased a red apple out of the bowl biting down on it hearing the deep crunch and tasting the sweetness, she swallowed her mouthful as she turned to the older woman. "Thank you."

Xena breathed in deeply. "Could you tell me what happened when the Imperial Council realized that you were really Horn Hind?" Gabrielle took another bite from the apple. "You know I consider that moment one of the most surreal in my life, since I just went from being an unknown werewolf to the most well known werewolf in the Grand City I was ready or prepared for it at all." Xena leaned back in her chair. "I don't think anyone is ever prepared for power Gabrielle, my mother used to say great men and women do not gain power through force of arms, they have it thrust up on them." Gabrielle leaned over pouring a goblet of water she finished her apple then took a long drink from it before looking up. "Never thought about it like that." She paused before speaking. "I guess it was trust up on me then because the Imperial Council believed my being Horn Hind was a lie they wouldn't even see me, it was Damokles who forced the issue in the end and they hated him for it."

8

Hesperos sat back in his golden plated thrown adjusting his purples robes as he ran his gold ringed finger through his thick beard which had gold ringlets woven in to it. "The rumour is a lie! There is no way that our gods would choose a half breed as our Horn Hind the very idea is propitious!" Admes eyed his older companion putting a hand on his blotted belly. "I agree its lies and slander!" Narellaput her hands together. "Plus there hasn't been a female Horn Hind in over three centuries and we all know what happened to the last one." She turned pointing at the huge scroll on the wall behind her throne. "She betrayed our ancestors leading us all to ruin!" Damokles folded his arms this was the first time he'd ever been inside the council chambers he knew that Gabrielle had been here once to see the Crescent Hind and she hated the place. He could now see why, there were gold plated statues, and lavish rugs and decadent finery. The walls were highly decorated along with purple velvet curtains all lined with gold. Three huge thrones were bellow the main larger empty throne which belonged to Horn Hind and the Imperial Council were all seated on them.

Two men and one woman in there fifties and all spoilt and decadent, all wore lavish golden robes with rich colours and expensive rings. He eyed them in disgust before turning to look at the other werewolves below their thrones who were from each cast warrior, worker and builder, but all of them were full blood there was not a single half breed among them. He breathed in eyeing the scroll behind them which was called the Ethereal Ark Of Fire it was apparently very special as it had been written in godly ink and could rewrite its self as well as lengthen itself. The Imperial Council though kept it behind the thrones and no one was allowed to touch it as it was a sacred item. He breathed in knowing that his lover was behind the door in werewolf form, it had taken him two weeks to get this meeting and he refused to be thrown aside now. "The Imperial Council is mistaken this woman has been given horns! She is Horn Hind!" He raised his hand. "None of you can deny Horn Hind to do so is a sin against our race!"

Admes snorted in disgust. "You have much to say but we know you Damokles, we know that you've been turning others to your beliefs over the years you want the class system to end and you want half breeds like yourself to have the same rights as pure blood werewolves, you even believe that human born children should be allowed to live." He put a hand on his chin. "We also know that this woman is your lover and it would make sense for you to pull a stunt like this as it would get a lot of your so called followers talking." Damokles turned watching as Gabrielle walked in to the room on all fours wearing a long cloak to cover her head and body. "The Imperial Council thinks too much but you are all fat decadent fools and you will have your proof." He watched as Gabrielle stood up easing down the hood. The horns had grown even bigger now and the beginning of horn structure was growing though it was all still covered in velvet." He listened as the silence fell across the room he raised his hand pointing at the horns. "I dare any of you to try and tell me those aren't real!"

He eyed them all in disgust. "Also I would like point out that yes this woman is my lover, but we had been together for quite some time before this happened." He breathed in deeply. "So you will hear me now, this is your new Horn Hind and her name is Gabrielle! You will kneel to her because she is your future and she is the first Horn Hind to not be born of two werewolf parents!" He watched as they stood up he felt a cruel smile form as they slowly got to their knees in front of their thrones. He ignored their burning looks of hated all directed at him. He turned watching as the werewolves from each class did the same to show there respect. The love of his life Gabrielle was now Horn Hind the werewolf king and everyone should respect that truth. He turned slowly getting down on one knee in front of her ignoring her surprise. "Gabrielle you are Horn Hind you are the new king of our people, you whose horns rise to the heavens. Lead us as we are meant to be led in to the future, guide us as a people and do what is right for our race and bring us glory beyond measure."

8

Gabrielle lowered her gaze sadly. "I wasn't ready everyone was kneeling before me and I was suddenly a king." She felt her hand form a fist. "I didn't know then but I know now that this was the beginning of the end for my self and Damokles he really angered the Imperial Council that day by calling them fat decadent fools and they hated him with a passion after that. He wasn't on good footing with them to start with because he wanted equal rights and to end the killing of human children. I was new and naïve to being a ruler at the time I didn't understand the smoke and mirror politics that go on the shadows and are hidden from view also he was my closest friend and I made him my advisor the next day. I didn't trust anyone else but then again I never made the effort early on to secure loyal followers. It was only after his death that I started to secure these people and ironically everyone who had been loyal to him became instantly loyal to me." She eyed her silver ring for a long moment. "I wish I known what I know now, maybe if I had I could have prevented his death."

Xena shook her head sadly. "You know you shouldn't dwell on that Gabrielle you did the best you could at the time, it's a lot of responsibility to rule people and when I took the throne as Empress I wasn't prepared ether. I'd been a warrior and a diplomat all my life and suddenly I was the ruler of Greece it's just my transition in to throne wasn't as sudden as yours it was much slower and had more time to prepare myself." She moved her hand gently putting on the other woman's clenched fist. "I admire that you took all that on to your shoulders with out question, I think a lesser person may not have coped with what you took on." Gabrielle took in a deep breath as she lowered her gaze looking at the table. "Thank you for your kind words." Xena moved her fingers watching as Gabrielle's fist slowly unclenched she moved her fingers gently over her hand enjoying the feel of her soft skin under her palm this woman was so beautiful and charming and she loved her company.

It had been so long since she'd felt this way about anyone or cared so much and it was a nice feeling to have again, the last time she felt this way was when she'd been with a her husband. She felt her world freeze as a she looked at the other woman who was still looking at the table in deep thought by the gods she was in love with her! The thought of that felt like being hit by a stone cement wall and yet it was also a liberating feeling which filled her with joy. A joy which she couldn't describe at this moment in time but she knew it was there. She carried on staring at the younger woman letting her eyes drift over her face which was so unique the scar on her right eye only added to her beauty. She raised her other hand slowly suddenly feeling the need to touch the scar above her right eye just to feel the contours of the mark which truly defined her as person.

A mark of her courage, her passion and everything that made her who she was as a person, her thoughts were shattered as a hard knock sounded on her study door she put her hand on the table as the younger woman looked up sharply. She turned giving her a warm smile as she stood up watching as the younger woman did the same. "It's probably Iona or Demetrius, they told me this morning that they'd been successfully interrogated the assassin who attacked us last night, but they want you to be present for her judgment tonight." Gabrielle felt her eyes dart. "Why do I need to be present?" Xena put her hands behind her back. "Because you were there with me, it's just perfectly normal." Gabrielle looked down at her boots. "What are you going to do with the assassin?" Xena walked towards her study she slowly eased open the door. "She'll probably be sent to the noose saying that though, she could become very useful in that she could be used as bait to bring in the larger fish who had the nerve to send in her and her friends to kill me."

Gabrielle eyed the afternoon sky. "Would you be okay if we held off this judgement until it gets darker?" Xena turned slowly to meet her gaze. "Why at night?" Gabrielle took in a deep breath. "I just have this feeling that she might take her judgement more seriously if she has to look me in the eye in werewolf form, I don't want to hurt her I just want to scare her a little that's all." Xena raised an eyebrow. "If you think it will help then I'll be happy to wait a little longer ether way she'll be judged today one way or the other." Gabrielle nodded as she moved slowly towards the inner door. "I just want the truth and I know that very few people have the nerve to lie to me when I'm looking at them in my other form." Xena nodded feeling her smile turn to a wicked grin. "I think it's your protruding upper and lower canines they tend to make a point, even when you're not speaking." Gabrielle raised both eyebrows. "Oh really well I'll remember that in future." Xena watched as she left closing the door behind her she raised her hands feeling lost in the turmoil of her own emotions. She was in love with the other woman gods it felt like it had been so long since she'd felt this way and yet she remembered the feelings so clearly as if she'd felt it only yesterday.

She could feel the beating of her heart deep with in her chest and taste the dryness of her lips along with the need to touch the person who brought forth such desire. Yet the woman of her desires was completely unaware of her longing or her love and was always looking away. The realization of her feelings for the younger woman had only become clear to her now though so Gabrielle may have seen a lot of her past actions as the actions of a friend and not someone in love. One thing that was very clear to her though she did love this woman and the fact that she wasn't human did not bother her in the slightest in fact it was drawing her in and it made her want her even more. She wanted to feel her heart and her soul and watch her beautiful forest green eyes reflect in the darkness. She took in a sharp breath trying to calm herself down only to hear the door as it was knocked on once more she turned sharply. "Come in!"

She stepped in to the study closing the door behind her watching as Demetrius walked in. Demetrius felt a smile form as he looked at the dark haired woman. "The prisoner is ready for your judgement Empress." Xena sat herself down at the desk looking at the table top. "Then she'll have to wait longer, Gabrielle wants to see her but only in werewolf form she believes it'll help." Demetrius nodded his head calmly. "I'll inform Iona she has her chained to a chair in your throne room." Xena moved her finger in circles absentmindedly on dark wood. "Does this assassin have a name?" Demetrius put a hand on his belt. "Yes her name is Mavican." He eased out the scroll from it putting it on her desk. "Chara tracked her background, not much to say really typical mercenary but not at the low end of the scale she's at the high end like Iona. She's a big hitter who kills very important people for a living and very much a dyed in the wool professional of the highest calibur. She's never served in your armies and people in the past have hired her out to kill diplomats her last target was a Roman senator it was a successful kill but since then she hasn't been hired out for six months."

Xena opened the scroll eyeing it. "Or clearly someone else hired her privately recently." Demetrius nodded calmly. "Iona has a lot more information on her, she was able to get it out of her, though she said it was more difficult than normal Mavican is a professional and very good at taking pain she have to break a few of her bones." He looked up seeing a slightly distant look in the Empress's light blue eyes. "Are you all right Empress you look a little distracted?" Xena looked up meeting his concerned gaze. "I'm fine I've just got things on my mind." Demetrius felt a wide smile form. "Would one of those things be Gabrielle, by any chance?" Xena felt herself tense she looked up slowly she wanted to lie but she knew better. Demetrius could always see right through her lies anyway and what did it matter if he knew how she felt right now? She'd always trusted him. "I need to tell you something but it has to stay between us." Demetrius nodded calmly he knew what she was going to say but he really wanted to hear her say it. "Go on." Xena put her hands together taking in a deep breath. "I think I'm in love with her, I think I have been for a while I just haven't really admitted it to myself until today."

Demetrius breathed in deeply. "She's a fine choice for you she has courage, pride and honour and she's a great warrior." Xena shook her head. "The truth is I don't know if she even cares for me in the same way and I know something happened in her past that's made her weary of women I saw it every time I put my hands on her to start with she used to flinch, I can't force her to love me ether." Demetrius stepped closer to her table. "Empress I think she cares about you I think she just needs time and maybe if she's not ready to pursue maybe you should instead. I mean for better or for worse you'll find out if she loves you." Xena looked at him for a long moment before putting her hands together. "You have a point I just feel like it's been so long since I pursued anyone." Demetrius folded his arms. "I don't think we ever stop learning how to love Empress, I'd just take this slowly." Xena leaned back in her chair. "I'll think about that." Demetrius nodded as he opened her outer door. "We'll be waiting for you in the throne room." Xena sat up slightly. "Thank you Demetrius for listening." Demetrius nodded as he looked up. "Always a pleasure Empress and don't worry no one else will know about this it'll be between us."

End of part 58

Silvermoonlight

Thank you everyone for your watches and favourites I really appreciate them :)


	59. A Harsh Truth And A Smoking Mirror

_A HARSH TRUTH AND A SMOKING MIRROR_

Demetrius breathed in eyeing the woman who was chained to the heavy chair Iona had really done her job, her arm was broken as was her knee and all the fingers on her right hand. She was clearly in a lot of pain as none of the broken bones had been looked at or reset and she'd been left over night in this condition. This was common practice though for those who betrayed the Empress their last few days alive were never very pleasant most of them begged to go to noose just to end it all. Unless something very important came out of this woman's mouth in these next few hours she'd be facing the noose tomorrow morning. Not that there was any chance of that, Iona had really beaten the truth out of her or so she'd said and gotten all the information needed. He had faith in her abilities, though he didn't like her methods he accepted that they were essential when it came to these situations as she was the one who always got the answers which others couldn't get and she'd always gotten the truth. He eyed Iona who was pacing the uncertainty in her eyes she clearly wanted to get this over with and the delay wasn't helping her mood.

Saying that though her mood was much better than it normally was in this kind of situation, she much calmer and she wasn't as angry ether she also seemed much more focused. Maybe the time away from her position had, had an impact in some way. She clearly wasn't interested in Gabrielle or her abilities anymore and she hadn't been as cold as she had been in the past. She was also doing the drills he asked her to do and she didn't complain she was got on with it. Despite this he wasn't going to stop doing these drills not until he was sure that she had grasped honour and discipline and that there was no question about her loyalty. He watched as she turned as the double doors to the throne room were opened as the Empress walked in a very unreadable look in her piecing light blue eyes. He lowered his head. "Hello Empress." Xena stepped forward watching as the prisoner came in to view she nodded in his direction before turning to Iona who instantly stopped pacing. "So this is the prisoner?"

Iona looked up slightly. "Yes Empress." Xena eased up her hand feeling it form a fist. "Well before Gabrielle gets here lets ask her some questions." She watched as the blonde haired woman who was chained to the heavy chair looked up, she leaned over eyeing her in disgust. "Well, well it's been a long time since anyone's got that close to me and I might be impressed if it weren't for the fact that you were trying to kill me." She watched in surprise as the woman smirked before speaking in a cold voice. "How utterly arrogant of you Empress, to even believe that myself and the others were even after you, I don't give a Tartarus about you, you were just in the way and we only shot at you because wanted to get our real targets attention we knew that she might try to save you, we were hoping though that it would cost her, her miserable life." Xena blinked in surprise she looked up watching as Iona coughed clearing her throat before speaking. "Mavican said that she came here to kill Gabrielle that was her target not you Empress." Xena felt herself tense. "They were after Gabrielle?" Iona nodded. "Yes Empress."

"She was trying to kill me, I'm flattered."

Xena turned sharply watching as Gabrielle walked in through the double doors on all fours moving very slowly keeping her pace slow and steady she knew instantly that the other woman was now playing on her image to its maximum effect. She was ensuring that every claw tapped the marble harshly and keeping lower to the ground than normal so she looked much more dangerous and primal. She turned seeing the smug smile fade away from Mavican's face as it turned to uncertainty and fear. Obviously the fact that Gabrielle wasn't human was a detail which her employer had not told her, her reaction very much confirmed this. She looked up slightly. "Please allow me to introduce you to the woman who was your target." Gabrielle kept low to the floor as she moved towards the chained woman coming to a stop in front of her. She slowly stood up so she was towered over her then moved her head so her teeth were with in inches of her face before speaking coldly. "As you can see I'm not human unless that's escaped your attention." She eyed the woman whose whole body tensed as the terror took over. She raised a clawed hand so she could see it. "I'm in fact a werewolf and I'm sure you've heard all the wonderful stories about werewolves and how they eat people while their still breathing. Well I'm here to tell you that all those stories are all true and if you don't tell me what I want to know right now I'm going to eat you. I'll start by shoving your head right down my throat and listen to you choke before I rip it from your shoulders."

She slammed her clawed hand down hard on the chair watching as the woman started to shiver clearly what ever bravado she'd had, had now gone down the gutter along with her nerve. "So let's get on with this shall we, who sent you?" She ignored Xena's surprise watching as Iona came forward raising a pendent so she could see it. "She's from the Northern Alliance I found this around her neck, she said that she was sent to kill you because you failed in your mission when you tried to kill the Empress and because you failed she said that you owed them your life." Gabrielle eyed the symbol for a long moment before speaking. "What is it made from?" Iona eyed the symbol feeling the confusion take over. "It's made of copper, why?" Xena narrowed her gaze clearly Gabrielle was on to something and it was better for her just go with it as her presence alone was terrifying the assassin. Gabrielle felt a cold smile form as she turned back to the chained woman who was called Mavican eyeing her in disgust. "Your not very bright are you Mavican?" Mavican looked up slightly trying to gain control of her nerve. "I had the nerve to try and kill you, didn't I?" Gabrielle didn't think as she slammed her clawed hand around her throat ignoring the look of shock as it spread across her face. "Yes and you failed and if the Empress hadn't stopped me I've have sliced your throat open."

She tightened her grip slowly. "But as it is you're here and you're alive…for now." She let go sharply. "I know for a fact that all Northern Alliance symbols are made from tempered bronze so yours is a fake on top of that the wolf in the centre is made from brass along with the fire sections. The Northern Alliance takes great care to make their symbols this way, so people can't copy them but clearly yours is nothing but a moulded fake and a bad one at that. So you're not from the Northern Alliance and you're lying and one thing I can't stand is liars, so you're going to tell me right now who really sent you or I'll rip your face off!" Mavican shivered as the jaws opened revealing lots of razor sharp teeth which were huge she felt the panic over take her. "It was this middle aged man he came to me, he offered me a huge ransom in gold and silver if I killed you!" Gabrielle narrowed her gaze closing her jaws. "What was the man's name!?" Mavican swallowed. "His name was Hesperos!" Gabrielle breathed in painfully feeling her clawed fingers dig in to the wood of the chair as she tried to control her burning anger. She closed her eyes for a long moment trying to gain control of her emotions before stepping back as she opened up her eyes again. Xena stepped closer to Gabrielle she could see the pain and conflict in her eyes. "Hesperos you told me that he's one of the Imperial Council members." Gabrielle took in a painful breath. "Yes he is."

She felt her clawed hand form a fist causing her knuckles to crack. "Clearly the Imperial Council must feel that I've out lived my usefulness now they are trying to kill me just like they did my predecessor." Demetrius blinked in confusion he turned seeing the shock spread across Iona's face as well. "The Imperial Council, Phrixus was talking about them to me there the so called leaders of your race." Iona eased up the scroll in her hand opening it. "So called they don't even deserve to be leaders they sent this pathetic little assassin and her friends to kill their king that in its self is high treason." She turned to Gabrielle whose teeth were grinding together. "I hope you make them pay for this, you're the one true king, not them." Xena raised her hand sharply. "I agree and we can discuss this later, what I want to know is how this woman got in to my palace?" Iona turned the scroll she was holding around so the Empress could see it. "They've been here for three days they've been posing as our guards." She took in a deep breath. "Before the guards were routed they killed them then replaced them before they got in to the palace. They took there clothes then took there place and put there names down on the books. It wasn't obvious to me until I went through the records and spotted that their signatures didn't match the real signatures from last week's rotation."

Demetrius folded his arms. "Myself and my one of my best men found the bodies of the men and women they killed, they didn't clean them up very well we found them in the sewage aqueducts under the city late last night, it was in fact Iona's suggestion to check there and her instincts were spot on." He ignored Iona's surprise as he spoke again. "The arrow heads used on the crow bow bolts were Persian but it's very easy to obtain these arrow heads through the market if you know who to ask." Iona shook her head as she recomposed herself. "Yes and I had one of my men squeeze that information out…so to speak, the trader who sold them was very forthcoming." Xena folded her arms. "So her and her friends killed my warriors and replaced them and brought Persian arrow heads, this still does not explain how she got in to that games room opposite the throne room." Gabrielle turned back to Mavican. "Do tell us who told you and your little friends where to go?" Mavican breathed in painfully. "Someone inside the palace showed us the room to go in!" Xena moved to stand in front of Mavican. "Who told you where to go!?" Mavican lowered her gaze to the floor. "It was your head cook, she told us about the lay out the palace, she even told us about the games room and told us that you normally you go in there after your meetings. She said trying to kill you in the study room would be a fruitless attempt as it's built as a bottle neck. We just needed to be patient and play good little guards for at least three until the right moment then she'd open one of the doors so we could get in to the games room." Xena felt the shock as it hit home she stood still for a long moment allowing the assassin words to sink in. She wasn't the only one to look shocked she could see it in the faces of everyone apart from Gabrielle.

Gabrielle slowly lowered herself on to all fours feeling her teeth grind together once more, she might have known. She'd given that bitch a chance to come to clean about her past but she'd chosen to ignore her and go down another path. She spoke not caring for her cold tone. "I might have known." She moved away from them. "Excuse me while I'll deal with her personally." Xena snapped out of her haze she moved in front of Gabrielle stopping her from moving forward. "Wait you knew about this?" Gabrielle eyed the other woman. "I didn't know about the assassins no, I just knew that your cook isn't who she pretends to be, she's not even human she's just like me." Iona moved forward. "Kalika's a werewolf?" Gabrielle stood up slowly on her hind legs turning to meet her shocked gaze. "Yes she's a werewolf just like me and her past life is a fabrication she's not even Greek, she's Roman." Xena moved her hand up putting it on Gabrielle's chest. "Why didn't you tell me this sooner Gabrielle?" Gabrielle lowered her ears. "Because she's like me and if she knew that she'd been exposed for what and who she really is she might have killed you and everyone else in this palace. I will not risk the lives of your palace staff over one of my own kind. Rogue werewolves answer to no one and we both know the damage one werewolf can do when its lets loose in your palace."

Xena raised her hand to speak only to stop she knew Gabrielle was referring to her own violent outburst some time back. She lowered her hand easing her other hand off Gabrielle's chest. "We do this together." Gabrielle shook her head. "No I'll do this, she's one of my own kind also unlike me she can take away your humanity if she bites you or scratches you." She took in a deep breath. "You can imprison her just let me catch her first, if she bolts you will never be able to catch her not even on horseback." Xena looked at her for a long moment before speaking. "We do this your way then." She turned to Iona. "Lock up Mavican." Iona eyed the chained up woman. "You mean kill her? I mean she's not useful anymore." Xena narrowed her gaze. "No I mean lock her up, she might still be useful to me in the future, also have the healer reset her bones." Iona nodded respectfully. "As you wish Empress." Xena turned to Demetrius. "Bring the chains the same ones I had locked Gabrielle in and bring ten of your best archers and ten of your finest swords men we are allow Gabrielle to capture this woman then we are going to chain her up!"

8

I might have known, how could be so stupid? Oh yes I gave her a chance to come clean and she didn't! There's one thing I can't stand and that's when members of my own race betrays me. It's the biggest insult that another werewolf can give me, the Imperial Council I expect it from but not from those under them who aren't part of their twisted sick little games. I am the king I deserve some respect I was given these horns they are mine! Shouldn't that mean at least something to my own kind? Clearly it doesn't to Kalika but then I shouldn't be surprise she clearly a Blood Servant to the Romans or was at one point which means she properly only cares about what she can get and doesn't care about the pain her actions bring to others. Gabrielle turned the corner feeling her clawed hands tap the floor as she caught sight of the kitchen doors which were wide open. She could see Kalika at the far end looking over a large pot which she was stirring. She slowly moved forward watching as the kitchen staff moved around the kitchen and past her most giving her smile completely unaware of what was about to happen. She stopped close to the doors seeing that the woman wasn't looking in her direction but she was sure that she already knew that she was there.

She spoke keeping her voice even. "How long did you think you could hide here Kalika, how long did you think you'd be able play your little game?" Kalika stopped stirring as she turned catching sight of Gabrielle sitting outside the door. "Monsters aren't allowed in the kitchen Gabrielle." Gabrielle narrowed her gaze feeling a sneer form as she watching as the confusion spread across the faces of the staff as she moved closer to the cook unable to keep the venom out of her tone as she spoke. "Oh and what does that make you then, since your just like me! You think I'm stupid you think I wouldn't figure it out?" Kalika turned eyeing the staff around her. "Get out all of you!" She watched as everyone around her left the shock in all there faces she turned eyeing Gabrielle as she felt her grip on the huge boiling pot tighten. "You know I've never liked you Golden Hind, you're no different to your predecessor!" Gabrielle felt her muscles tense as she eyed her. "My predecessor was a decadent fool who only cared about himself I'm nothing like the Crescent Hide!" Kalika smirked eyeing the kitchen doors which were still open she could see her staff looking in clearly listening to the conversation. "I met your predecessor in person once! He threw me out of the Grand City but not before having me beaten and flogged and you're just the same, your horns are just a symbol of your arrogance and power!"

Gabrielle snarled inhumanly as she stepped closer to her. "The branding on your shoulder says everything about you! Selling out your turning services to the Roman's for what money, sex and a decadent life style? Turning innocent slaves into us so they can fight gladiators in the arena oh you must be proud of yourself defining the rule that the Greek werewolves treasure so deeply that only those worthy should be turned." Kalika laughed coldly. "Did you deserve to be turned I doubt it very much? I gave those Roman slaves a chance to have glory and die with honour in the arena can you say you've done the same for our race?" Gabrielle narrowed her gaze. "If you call dieing for the entertainment of others worthy, frankly I've never cared for the gladiatorial dog fights, I think there vile and twisted." Kalika felt an evil smile form. "Well then you and I have nothing else to talk about then." She didn't think as she swung the huge heavy pot around throwing it full force in Gabrielle's direction.

Gabrielle felt the pain as metal pot slammed in to her snout its boiling contents spraying across the room and hitting the walls she felt the pain as some of it hit her back causing intense burning pain. Even through her fur the heat of the boiling water could be felt and it really hurt. She heard the hard clang as the solid pot hit the floor hard she backed away trying to ignore the pain from the burns. She opened her eyes watching as the woman suddenly screamed as she doubled over, she watched as her fur bust through her skin as her dress was torn apart as her body twisted and jerked painfully a sigh that it had been a long while since she'd changed forms. Huge light brown clawed hands formed along with a long tail which was over grown at the tip. A thick wavy mane grew down as the others woman's razor toothed jaws slammed shut as her long ears which had wispy tips went back her dark brown eyes opened a red hue lighting them up causing them to reflected in the dim light. Despite not transforming in what must have been a long time she was relativity fit, she could see muscle on her arm's back and chest, the only part of her that showed was her stomach which wasn't well muscled as a result of her lifestyle.

She snarled hearing the cries of surprise and shock from the staff. She eyed the other woman who was the same height as her which would make this an equal battle. She tensed her whole body watching as Kalika did the same thing trying to show her dominance. "I don't know what's worse you betraying me when I'm your own kind or you living out this lie in side the Empress's palace." Kalika snarled aloud she didn't think as she swung her clawed hand around slicing it across Gabrielle's face watching as her head was flung sideways with the force of the blow. The other woman turned slowly to meet her gaze as blood ran down the golden snout from the deep claw marks. "You mean like the lie you lead that you're different from your predecessor? I bet if the Empress knew about that bloody little massacre you were involved in she wouldn't look at you the way she does now with those dreamy love sick eyes, instead she'd see you for who you really are." She felt an evil smile form. "She'd hate you and she'd want you out of this palace, shame I never got around to telling her all about that!" Gabrielle breathed in trying to control her rage she could feel the cold blood to run down her snout along with the painful burns on her back and shoulder from the scolding water.

She lowered her head only to watch as Kalika broke in to a run on all fours running up the hall way causing cries of panic as she ran past her kitchen staff clearly she really thought she could win this she no doubt believed that if she got outside that she could jump the wall. She closed her eyes tapping the marble with her clawed fingers it had been so long since she'd had a real chase, she might as well give her a head start it would make it more interesting for her. She would never reach that wall she'd make sure off that! She felt the force as she ran forward on all fours she didn't walk the palace corridors for no reason it had always been for a very good reason. So she'd know every turning, every door every hiding place and every choke point. She ran up the corridor seeing Kalika in plain sight she picked up her pace turning the corridor leaping sideways to avoid one of the cleaning staff. She eyed another corridor turning sharply she knew full well that there was another corridor which turned off this one and met up with the one Kalika was running along.

She lowered her ears feeling the pounding of her heart which felt like a drum in her ears. It was such an exhilarating feeling it felt like every fibre of her being was alive as she leapt up in to the air grabbing one of the rafters swinging forward throwing herself right over another one of the staff. She felt her feet hit the floor hard as she carried on running on all fours turned feeling her claws skid across the marble as she met up with the other corridor. She leapt up so she was above the rafters holding her self steady waiting for the moment, she could see the door to one of rooms which didn't overlook a balcony it was a room for the staff to eat in as well as relax in one of many littered over the palace and she'd apologise for her actions later. She looked up watching as Kalika came in to view running up the corridor a smug smile on her face. She didn't think as she let out a roar which echoed through the air as she swung down using her whole body weight as she flung herself towards Kalika raising both clawed feet. The other woman's claws scratched the ground as she tried to stop her brown eyes widening in shock as realized what was about to happen.

Kalika felt the agony as Gabrielle's clawed feet slammed in to her side she felt her feet leave the ground only to feel the agonizing pain as her body smashed straight in to the door, she felt the wood shatter with the force of her body. She cried out feeling the marble floor as she hit it shoulder first skidding painfully on it before coming to stop opposite one of the sideways chairs, she groaned feeling cold blood as it ran down her nose. Gabrielle let go of her rafter hitting the floor on her feet she moving forward on her hind legs eyeing the shattered door which was now hanging of its hinges. She walked in to the room eyeing Kalika who slowly got to her knees. "I find it very impolite when another werewolf scratches me across the face and then runs off." Kalika smirked ignoring the pain as she eased herself up on to her hind legs. "Pity you think that way because I intend to do much worse to you before this night is out!" Gabrielle felt her roar of anger hit the air as she ran towards the other woman.

End of part 59

Silvermoonlight


	60. A Distant Memory Which Runs

_A DISTANT MEMORY WHICH RUNS THROUGH YOUR FINGERS LIKE SAND_

Gabrielle felt the agonizing pain as Kalika claws sliced across her arm as she ran past her she didn't think as she grabbed one of the table's heavy chairs smashing it right in to her face as she turned around causing wood to fly in all directions. She watched as the other woman slammed in to the floor hard on her back holding her snout which was now bleeding badly. She narrowed her gaze she was no warrior, and she had no interest in fighting claw to teeth with her in battle, frankly she didn't want to waste her energy on her in that manner. No she'd make her point through pure bruit force she threw the broken wood in her clawed hand to one side eyeing her in disgust. Kalika shook her head as she stood up only to feel the pain as Gabrielle's open clawed hand smashed in to her face throwing her sideways. She cried out in agony as her body smashed in to one of the side ways chairs causing its wood to shatter. Gabrielle didn't think as she moved forward grabbing by her mane forcing her to her feet, she wouldn't allow her to touch her again.

She eyed the wall not thinking as she forced her feet in to the floor then smashed her head right in to it watching as one of her protruding canine teeth shattered in half sending blood spattering across the wall. She violently threw her side ways watching as she hit another one of the chairs knocking it completely over as she hit the floor hard on her front. "Don't make promises that you can't keep." She moved towards her very slowly ignoring the cold blood as it ran down her arm. "You're no warrior, you're not trained to be a warrior you're a servant and you're not cut out for this fight and I will only give you one chance, surrender now or I'll kill you!" Kalika spat the blood out of her mouth as she got up. "Surrender to you, I'd rather die!" She turned swinging her clawed at her watching as the other woman moved side ways in a lightning fast motion. Gabrielle eyed her as she spoke in a cold tone. "Fine have it your way."

Kalika leaped forward snapping her jaws only to miss the other woman's throat as she side stepped sharply again, she felt the pain as the both of Gabrielle's clawed hands came down hard slamming in to her shoulders. Gabrielle sneered as she dug her claws in deeply in to the other woman's shoulders watching as the blood ran down her fur. She ignored her cry of agonizing pain as she forced her downwards so she was on her knees in a violent motion. She opened her jaws wide showing off all her teeth in a threatening manner watching as the other woman did the same back as she struggled trying to get free. She forced her down further then brought her jaws down clamping them around her maned neck she slowly began to force her head back. She knew once her neck reached a certain point it would break. She ignored the sounds of her claws scratched the floor as she tried desperately to get free of her jaws grip.

"Gabrielle!"

She looked up sharply watching as Xena entered the room followed by Iona and her men who were carrying the chains and neck brace. She let go of Kalika watching as she hit the floor hard on her face. She held her down as Iona forced on the neck brace she forced her claws free of her shoulders ignoring her scream of pain. She rose to her feet as the other men chained Kalika's legs and arms pulling them taught to keep her down. Xena folded her arms eyeing Gabrielle who shook her mane. "You said you'd catch her, not that you'd kill her." Gabrielle didn't think as she grabbed Kalika by the collar forcing up on to her knees. "She's a traitor to my race, what I do with her is my business!" Xena stepped closer to her friend clearly Gabrielle was filled with rage and this was clouding her judgement at this moment in time. She spoke keeping her voice calm. "She's also been my cook for many years that makes her as much my problem as it does yours." Kalika felt the pain as Iona pulled on the neck braces chain she watched as Demetrius entered the room the concern in his face as he raised his sword. "You both disgust me the werewolf king Horn Hind and the Empress of the Greek empire as friends, it's a vile concept."

Gabrielle didn't think as she leaned forward grabbing her by her mane not bothering to hide the venom in her tone as she spoke. "Insult the Empress again and I'll rip both your ears apart, is that understood?" She let go of her violently watching as Iona nodded at her showing her respect as she forced the neck chain tight again. Xena moved closer to the brown werewolf eyeing her she looked similar to Gabrielle but at the same time very different. As she had ear tufts as well a longer tail end and a very wavy mane. Clearly every single werewolf was very different in appearance just like every human being. She watched as Kalika's brown eyes met her own there was red reflective hue in them. "Who are you really?" Kalika sneered ignoring the blood as it dripped down her lower jaw. "My name is Kalika but I wasn't born in Greece I was born in the city of Rome my family were rich nobles but we were human, until one night when I was young a werewolf broke in to our villa. He killed my father but he only bit my mother me and my brother were left untouched. Clearly he had a personal dispute with my father and didn't care for me or my brother I think he bit my mother out of spite." She breathed in deeply. "We lost our father but we gained so much that night."

She narrowed her gaze. "My mother saw that we could become even richer if she turned the both of us in to werewolves and made us in to the cruentus creatura." Xena blinked in confusion. "What is the cruentus creatura?" Gabrielle tensed as she spoke. "It means Bloody Servant, it's a werewolf who is sells out there turning services to Roman nobles and turns slaves in to werewolves so they can fight the gladiators in the arena and die for the entertainment of the crowd." Xena looked up sharply feeling the shock hit home. "That can not be so my husband told me that every werewolf brought in to the arena was feral and had killed people, not that the werewolves were slaves!" Kalika smirked slightly. "You're late husband lied to you Empress, not that I blame him its Rome's best kept secret, people are killed for even finding out about it. Safe to say myself and my bother were given our special brands and our mother turned us. For many years we got to live in a bigger villa have orgy parties and live a very grand life we could have everything we wanted nothing was beyond our means." Gabrielle stood up fully on her hind legs. "I'm fascinated to know how you screwed it all up."

Kalika eyed her not bothering to hide her disgust. "I didn't screw it up a rival family sold us out! They said we were friends with Spartacus and his stupid werewolf friends Remus and Romulus who are still part of that stupid campaign to free all werewolves from slavery and percussion in the Roman Empire." She tensed painfully. "It was of course a lie but those higher up didn't give us a chance they stormed our villa and killed my elderly mother, myself and my brother escaped." She narrowed her gaze eyeing Gabrielle. "We fled to Greece and made our way to the Grand City but of course the Imperial Council and your predecessor the Crescent Hind had us both beaten and flogged for daring to come to the city. My brother died from his wounds but I lived and I ran far away from that city. I got a job here then two and half years ago I met a woman in the royal gardens who was called herself Adrienne she gave me an offer I couldn't refuse."

Gabrielle felt the rage at it started to burn deep in the pit of her stomach at hearing the name of her former lover. "Oh I bet she did." Xena eased up her hand. "Who is Adrienne?" Gabrielle felt her teeth grind together as she spoke. "She's no body just some bitch who's loyal to the Imperial Council." Kalika turned feeling a wide smile form. "Oh come now Gabrielle, that's no way to talk about your lover." Gabrielle didn't think as she roared in her direction unable to control her anger any longer. "She is not my lover she was a distraction and an annoyance who I hated!" Kalika looked up slightly. "Well your so called distinction told me about the Northern Alliance attack that was coming and about your little plan to kill the Empress but she said should you fail I was to lock you away for a long time." Gabrielle moved to stand in front of her. "You put me in the pit, didn't you!?" Kalika laughed enjoying the mocking sound of her own laughter. "Yes I did and I kept you there, every day I fed you drugged up food and watched you suffer. The agreement was that if I kept you locked up I'd get a pardon from the Imperial Council and noble status."

Gabrielle looked up realizing it was now her turn to laugh. "Oh please Adrienne would never give you that clearly you have never realized why it is that I hate her so much, it's because she always lied to me." She felt her knuckles crack as tensed her clawed hand. "Why did the Imperial Council want me out of the way?" Kalika shrugged as best she could. "She never said all she said was that they had a master plan and it would take two years to achieve or maybe more but they knew you'd never approve of it and that you'd already become to much of a problem. As you were starting to become very poplar among your people because of your belief that human born children should live, among other things so they needed you to disappear. But of course the Empress had to ruin everything by finding you so I had to take extra measures." Xena took in a deep breath. "So you let in Mavican and all her friends so they could kill Gabrielle?" Kalika turned spitting out the blood in her mouth watching as it landed close to her boot. "Yes I did you see the Imperial Council weren't happy about Gabrielle getting free of the pit so I guess they went for the final solution which was to kill her."

Xena felt the anger start to burn as she eyed Iona. "Lock her up in one of the high security cells and make sure a guard never leaves her cell and that she's always at arrow point." Iona yanked on the chain. "Yes Empress." Gabrielle stepped forward. "No! She deserves to die she betrayed me and left me to rot in that pit for two years!" Xena turned to face her. "Don't argue with me Gabrielle!" Gabrielle didn't think as she roared in the other woman's face causing her hair to be blown back. "My law dictates that she should die those who betray Horn Hind pay with there lives!" Xena narrowed her gaze she could see the blinding rage in Gabrielle's eyes. Her actions didn't scare her, the younger woman had a right to be angry Kalika had caused her so much pain but she needed her to calm down and be more level headed about this. She breathed in trying to stay in control of her own anger as she spoke evenly. "We can talk about this later Gabrielle now is not the time." Gabrielle felt her teeth grind together. "When is the time, when she screws over someone else in this palace!?"

Xena turned sharply unable to control her anger as it hit home. "You maybe king of your race but this is my palace and I don't want you killing her just because you can't keep that temper of yours under control!" Gabrielle narrowed her gaze stepping away from her unable to keep the venom out of her tone. "Oh well I'll take myself and my temper elsewhere then if that's how you feel, it's not like you know what it's like to starve to death in the darkness of a pit!" Demetrius watched as Gabrielle went down on all fours running out of the room causing his guards to move quickly aside. He heard the slam as the end of corridors doors were shut with violent force. Gods this was going to be a long night again, he could feel it he turned to the Empress whose face was filled with anger. "Well that could have gone better." Xena turned to him trying speaking coldly. "Help Iona lock this traitor of woman up! I have other things to deal with." Demetrius watched as she walked past him going in the opposite direction to Gabrielle clearly she was in no mood for anyone. He turned to his armed men. "You heard the Empress surround this werewolf so Iona and her men can drag her to a high security cell!"

8

I want to be angry and with her I really do but I can't bring myself to feel that way, maybe because I love her and that feeling drives me more than my anger. She's just hurting she's been betrayed by one of her own people and to find out that this person put her in the pit only adds to the pain. I feel just as betrayed as she does I thought Kalika was my loyal cook. I trusted her for all those years and now I find out that not only was she a werewolf but her whole life story was horrible fabricated lie and I fell for it along with everyone else. She clearly hates Gabrielle because of her predecessor, which explains everything her hated, her actions and why she put her in the pit. Having this happen has made me realize just how much turmoil has taken place in these past few days. I want to believe that it's over but I know it isn't over, the Imperial Council tried to kill Gabrielle once and I know they'll try again. They clearly have some plan in mind and that is why they wanted her dead in the first place. Gods I thought my life was hard but I haven't been attacked in over six months, but clearly Gabrielle has it a lot harder than I do.

Her enemies go to great lengths to attack her, even Kalika tried to attack her even though she knew she couldn't defeat her in battle in werewolf form. I knew they'd been fighting I could tell my how much damage they did to the room as well as the wounds and blood. What really bothers me is that its not that Gabrielle's enemies dislike her it's that they have such reckless hatred towards her, which is unwavering. Its not that they just want to kill her they want her to suffer. It's not enough that they've already taken away the one she loved they just had to take it one step further by making her starve to death in a dark pit, it's so sadistic on every level. Now I understand fully why she won't return to the Grand City to be faced with that is no way to live. It also explains why she was so repressed when I got to know her. She's probably spent every waking second of her life as Horn Hind after the loss of Damokles looking over her shoulder fearing for her life and never really trusting anyone, even those who are loyal to her.

It also explains the sudden switch in her personality from being calm and level headed to showing no mercy and almost killing my cook. The Imperial Council are twisted in a truly vile way but clearly they'll go to any length to hurt her and to take away any happiness she has. She's obviously a threat to them because unlike them she's noble and there are those who are loyal to her. Xena got up from the chair in her room, she had been up for the past hour trying to work through what had just happened in her head, she had heard the slamming of the door not long ago from Gabrielle's room. She walked over to her bathing area filling a large wooden bowl with cool water then put a white cloth in to soaking it. She took hold of a small pot with Chinese herbs pouring them water watching as it bubbled and fizzed turning green. The other woman had scratch wounds on both her face and her arm from where Kalika claws had slashed her as well as burns. She picked up the bowl moving towards the central door knocking on it hard. "Gabrielle?" She knocked again still getting no reply. She took in a deep breath opening the door seeing that the bed was empty the room was well lit though, her gaze drifted around only to catch sight of the other woman she was sitting close to the balcony still in her werewolf form.

She had her arm raised, she stepped closer realizing for the first time what she doing she was licking her wounds with her tongue. She watched as her ears pricked up as her head turned sharply. She eased up the bowl. "I want to look at your wounds." Gabrielle narrowed her gaze as she spoke unable to keep the pain out of her voice. "My wounds are fine." Xena took a deep breath she should have known this wasn't going to be easy eyed the other woman who carried on licking her arm. She slowly sat down next to her. "You know you shouldn't do that." Gabrielle closed her jaws eyeing her. "Do what, lick my wounds?" Xena took hold of her arm firmly. "Yes that, you are not an animal so don't act like one, your better than that and you know it." Gabrielle took in a deep breath only to let it out, she didn't want to fight she was tired and her wounds were stinging. She lowered her gaze feeling what was left of her anger fade away. She knew that she had lost her temper with the other woman and she should apologise for her actions which had been very foolish, she had just lost control of her temper and she wasn't happy about that ether. Xena eased up the wet cloth squeezing it out. "This might sting a little."

Gabrielle looked up only to feel the painful sting as the cold wet cloth was pushed against her arm she winced painfully grinding her teeth together. She ignored the pain as she eyed the other woman who carried on looking down as she pushed the cloth down harder. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to undermine your authority in front of others." Xena shook her head. "You didn't undermine my authority you have a right to your opinion I just didn't want you killing that woman in cold blood, she needs to be put on trial in the proper fashion, she also might be of use to you later I didn't want you to loose that opportunity." She let go of her arm moving the cloth over the shoulder burns feeling the muscles tense underneath. "I don't blame you though for wanting to kill her, it's so much harder when its one of your own people." Gabrielle turned meeting her gaze. "She was one of your people to." Xena rinsed out the cloth she slowly eased up her hand putting it under Gabrielle's jaw easing her head down very gently so she could see the deep claw marks which were above her nose, even though it was glancing blow it was still deep. "That's true I am unhappy that she betrayed me but her betrayal is where it ends."

She put the cloth on her snout feeling her wince. "She did nothing but make you suffer I don't blame you for being that angry and wanting her death, did you know she put you in the pit?" Gabrielle looked up slightly. "No I didn't I only knew that her life story was a lie, now I wish she hadn't told me because I just want to hurt her all the more even though I know it wouldn't make much difference overall." Xena moved the cloth to another long scratch wound on her snout. "If you ask me its better that you know this now, if you'd have been told any later it would just make the pain you're feeling now much worse." Gabrielle felt a sad smile form. "The problem is I don't feel pain anymore, I just feel disappointment this isn't the first time I've been betrayed by my own race, it's just another in a long line of betrayals and losses that I've suffered." Xena eased the cloth away putting her fingers close to the scratch wounds which weren't bleeding anymore and she knew they'd heal up overnight. "I understand now why you've never left this palace, it seems as though the Imperial Council are doing everything in their power to destroy you on every level." Gabrielle watched as she put the cloth and bowl to one side she moved her hand down not really being able to stop herself as she eased up the other woman's hand in her clawed one holding it very gently. "That's true and they've tried so hard." She breathed out painfully. "That's why I can not return to my people right now."

Xena eased up her hand putting it gently on her face running it down in a gentle motion. "My mother used to say that wasn't doesn't kill you makes you stronger and you are very strong Gabrielle. You survived this and your still here to tell your story that says a lot about who you are, the Imperial Council can never take that away from you." Gabrielle eased up her other clawed hand putting it gently on hers. "Thank you." She paused trying to control the sudden tears which were threatening to fall. "Your mother sounds like is very insightful woman." Xena smiled sadly. "She was." Gabrielle blinked looking up slightly. "She's no longer with you?" Xena shook her head. "She died some years ago she was very sick, I still miss her." Gabrielle felt her grip on her hands tighten slightly. "I'm so sorry." Xena took in a deep breath. "It's all right Gabrielle, I'm sure she's still around watching me from the Elysian Fields. I like to think that since I had her body buried here in a special coffin which is in the gardens." Gabrielle blinked in surprise. "I've never seen a coffin in the gardens." Xena breathed in deeply. "Its not in the gardens it's under them in a special catacomb I had built, you can only get to it through the palace, my father was never happy that she was buried here, he wanted her to be buried in the Amphipolis catacombs. I guess that's what made the arguments between us so bitter, it's been five years now and we haven't spoken to each other though I've sent him letters but he never replies to them."

Gabrielle lowered her hand watching as the other woman moved her hand away from her face. "It's sad that he won't speak to you." Xena shook her head. "He blames me for not being able to heal her, I had every means possible and believe me I tried every cure, I brought in the best healers in the Empire but I couldn't save her." Gabrielle slowly met her gaze. "No one can control death only the gods and as I here it the Greek gods do not come to the aid of anyone who worships them. They do not heal mortals or save them and they play no part in the affairs apart from whispers and visions to people now again or so I've heard." Xena eased up her hand taking hold of Gabrielle's pendent looking at for a long moment. "Or in your case they reveal themselves and whispers now and again." She let go of the pendent moving her fingers to the deep scratch wounds on her arm. "But even in your case they don't heal you ether."

Gabrielle eased her head closer to the other woman's. "I feel they do this not to make us suffer but so we can appreciate life more and live every second granted to us even if our lives are short. If they helped us I think we might not value life the way we do now, we may even see our gods as an easy way to come back from the dead." Xena slowly moved closer to her face she wanted to kiss her right now so much as her words held such value she found herself stopping in mid action as she ran hand through the thick soft mane. Now wasn't the right time as a question was playing on her mind. "Can I ask you something?" Gabrielle gently let go of her other hand. "Yes." Xena breathed in deeply. "Kalika mentioned a woman named Adrienne and her being your lover." Gabrielle got up sharply she felt the anger burn as she started to pace on all fours. "She had no right to even bring that up!" Xena raised her hand. "You told her that she was a distraction and that you hated her is that true?"

Gabrielle stopped pacing as she sat down putting a hand through her mane feeling the frustration take over. "Yes it is true, I don't love Adrienne though. She became my adviser after Damokles vanished I've never liked her I just put up with her." Xena slowly moved towards gently putting a hand on her shoulder. "Did you sleep with her though?" Gabrielle breathed in painfully. "Yes I slept with her, but as I said I don't love her, our relationship if you could even call it that was never about love it was about sex and its over. It was over the moment I left the Grand City to end your life." Xena breathed out feeling the relief take over hearing this made her feel better deep down inside. She hated to say it but the thought that Gabrielle even loved anyone else made her jealous. Though a part of her disliked herself for being so petty if this woman didn't love her and loved someone else she had the right to get involved.

On top of that she had no idea if Gabrielle had the same kind of feelings for her as she seemed obvious to them, she knew that she was clever and she was sure that she had seen them but for some reason she wasn't reacting to them. She eased her arm away from Gabrielle's shoulder. "Its late we should both get some rest." Gabrielle nodded looking up slightly. "Yes we should." She shook her mane watching as the other woman moved towards the central door. She watched as the dark haired woman gave her a smile before opening the central door then closing it behind her, she breathed out in annoyance. She didn't want Adrienne to come back in to her life in any way. The truth was though that she couldn't hide from her as much as she tried and she knew that the bitch would find a way back in to her life. Adrienne thought she owned her like she was some kind of possession, she closed her eyes painfully she didn't love her, she had set her up to be put in that pit betraying her as usual and lying to her. She knew this bitch she'd be coming here soon to collect her and force her to go back to the Grand City. She felt her claws dig in to the marble of the floor she would not go this time though. She would not be her puppet or her sexual toy any longer and she wouldn't do as she was told. This recent betrayal was all the more reason to stay in Xena's palace at least here she has power with out the influence of the Imperial Council and knowing that she had that and Xena's friendship meant more to her now than anything else and she truly treasured it more than anything.

End of part 60

Silvermoonlight

Hi everyone this is going up early as it the long Jubilee weekend in the UK.

I just want to answer a question asked, Xena will not become a werewolf in this book or in the book that will follow it. Saying this though I do have a mature shot based on that concept of both characters being werewolves set on the classic universe, if you want to read it just pm me and I'll send it to you :)


	61. A Simple Need To Be With The One

_A SIMPLE NEED TO BE WITH THE ONE YOU CARE ABOUT_

Xena walked through the royal gardens it was mid morning and despite that the sun was in the sky there was a cold chill in the air. A sign that the weather would soon change becoming colder, she looked up catching sight of Demetrius who was watching Gabrielle train. She moved towards him seeing Gabrielle hit the wooden post with her sword tip, in a very half hearted manner, which wasn't like her. She looked up as he turned to meet her gaze. "Good morning Demetrius." Demetrius felt a smile form. "Good morning Empress." Xena watched as Gabrielle hit the post again but with out much real force, she could see a very light scar on her cheek which would completely heal up and disappear by tomorrow. "How long has she been out here?" Demetrius folded his arms. "About half an hour I wouldn't have stopped to watch her, its just she's really not herself today, she's not even trying it's so not like her." Xena took in a deep breath. "She just found out that Kalika betrayed her and put her in the pit, I wouldn't take it well ether if it were me."

Demetrius shook his head. "Plus Mavican was sent out by the Imperial Council to end her life, the whole things a mess." He paused before speaking. "Did you two work things out last night, you were both very angry?" Xena put a hand on her chin. "Yes we did, I'm sorry that you and Iona got stuck in the middle of that." Demetrius raised his hand. "Its okay you don't have to explain the situation was very difficult for the both of you." Xena tensed feeling the uncertainty take over. "How is everyone in the palace taking this news about Kalika?" Demetrius put a hand through his beard. "All of the palace staff are in shock about it. Kalika has been here ever since the palace was built, everyone knew her and we all trusted her, we all brought in to her story about her brother, yet now everyone knows that it was all a lie and that she's in fact a werewolf just like Gabrielle." He paused. "Well not like Gabrielle, not in that way."

Xena put a hand on his shoulder. "I know what you meant, we all trusted her and put faith in her, in truth her being a werewolf and living a lie I could have forgiven. I could understand why she'd hide among the staff and be someone else but I know now that I can never forgive her. She put Gabrielle in the pit to suffer for over two years and it was because of her, that Mavican and her assassins were able to get in here. What makes this even worse is that she did this all for the Imperial Council and Gabrielle's old adviser Adrienne and I don't think this is the end of it ether. Clearly they believe Gabrielle's outlived her usefulness and I think they'll try to kill her again given the chance." Demetrius shook his head sadly. "She's a great and noble king and yet they want to put her to slaughter like she's some spring lamb that's only fit to be made in to chops, its disgusting."

Xena watched as Gabrielle hit the post again half heartedly embedded her swords tip as she kept hold of the hilt. "She's worth more than that, she is the true werewolf king and I will do everything in my power to protect her from those bastards and anyone else who tries to hurt her." Demetrius felt a wide smile form. "Well I think you should go over there and bring out her fighting spirit." Xena raised an eyebrow. "Yes I should." She slowly walked over to Gabrielle watching as she eased the blade free only to slam it back in to the wood in the same half hearted manner as before clearly she was giving up on the whole training exercise. She moved to stand opposite her watching as she looked up. "Are you okay?" Gabrielle eased out the sword point again striking the pillar with out any real force watching as the blade tip embedded itself deeply. "Not really, just wondering how many more idiots the Imperial Council are going to send to try and end my life or make it miserable."

Xena looked at her for a long moment. "I will stop any one else from hurting you Gabrielle, no one else will get that close you again, I promise." Gabrielle kept hold of her swords hilt as she breathed out painfully. "You can't promise that Xena." Xena eased her sword free seeing that Gabrielle really wasn't paying attention. "No I can't but I'm going to try because you're my friend and I care about you a lot." Gabrielle breathed in feeling the deep twisting pain with in her chest. "I don't want to do this anymore Xena, I'm not even Horn Hind I don't even have a set of pointer antlers to prove my worth and no ones going to listen to me, I've been through this before and I always fail and I'm so tired of it. I really don't want to play these games anymore, it hurts too much." Xena didn't think as smashed the other woman's sword free from the wood forcefully with her blade. Gabrielle turned eyeing the other woman feeling her anger as it started to burn. "Hey!" Xena kept her sword in place. "You should not be second guessing yourself you are Horn Hind you are the werewolf king! Your are more of a king than those bastards on the Imperial Council this is just what they want, they want you to give up and you acting this way means that their succeeding!"

She pushed down on Gabrielle's sword watching as the younger woman's face filled with anger. "Your horns are no more than a symbol of your title, you do not need them to have points or to have lost all their velvet to prove your worth, you are a king you will always be a king and no one should ever tell you any different." She forced Gabrielle's sword down harder feeling her push back hard against her blade. "Now fight me like a king!" Gabrielle sneered as she slowly raised her other sword feeling an intense rage take over which she couldn't control anymore. Xena watched as the other swords blade point came towards her. She twisted her wrist freeing her sword in a lightning fast motion as she stepped back watching as the other sword came to a sharp stop where her face had been. Clearly Gabrielle wasn't in to half fights which involved stopping the blade at the last second, her sparring was very serious. She felt a smile form as she stepped back further raising her sword feeling her feet slide in to position, two sword verses one sword this was going to be interesting.

She twirled her weapon she had watched Gabrielle more than once in training and she wouldn't deny that a part of her was desperate to take her on in battle so she could test herself against her fighting style. Gabrielle didn't think as she swung her sword downwards as she looped the other around as she came towards the other woman who stepped sideways avoiding both blades as she brought hers down hitting her other sword as she spun on her heel, she found herself ducking as the hilt of her sword was thrust towards her. She turned around sharply so she was facing her swinging her sword once more only for the other woman to smirk as she stepped back avoiding it along with her other as she thrust it outwards. Xena smashed one of the blades aside as she back flipped completely avoiding other sword as it thrust outwards in a violent motion she felt the ground as her boots slammed in to it.

Iona turned the corner watching as the Empress came in to view she was sparring with Gabrielle she took in a deep breath as she walked up to stand next to Demetrius she could see that every royal guard who had been training had stopped to watch this along with a few of the staff. She put her hands behind her back unable to stop her next words as a smile formed on her lips. "Ten dinars says Gabrielle bleeds the Empress first." Demetrius raised his eyebrow as he turned to her. "Oh really well twenty says the Empress bleeds Gabrielle first, because lets face it no one not even the best of the royal guard can defeat the Empress, not even me and I've tried." Iona smirked as eyed him. "That is true she's bested me as well, but you know I think Gabrielle might break her record." Demetrius put a hand on his beard raising an eyebrow. "Oh and what makes you so sure Iona?" Iona leaned against one of the fountains. "She broke my arm, cracked my ribs and knocked me out." Demetrius raised his hand. "Fair point."

Xena turned as her blade collided with Gabrielle's she felt the force as she moved her sword down stopping the other woman blade. She grabbed Gabrielle's sword hand as the weapon came towards her, she had one advantage here Gabrielle never used her inhuman strength in human form. She felt the pain as Gabrielle turned around so her back was to her forcing her grip free causing her to wince. She watched as Gabrielle turned to face her once more she eased up her hand closing her fist, how interesting she hadn't seen that move before. She swung her sword watching as it collided with the younger woman's as she ran past her watching as she turned on her heels suddenly forcing both blades out wards in a looping motion. She didn't think as she brought down her hilt smacking it in to Gabrielle's shoulder, causing her to wince and drop one of her blades slightly. Demetrius eyed Iona. "Looks like you might be giving me twenty dinars very soon." Iona adjusted her shirt. "I doubt it." Xena stepped back swinging her sword in a looping motion feeling a wide smile form she was really enjoying this it was as invigorating as being on any battle field.

Gabrielle swung her first sword watching as Xena ducked avoiding it she felt the older woman grab her sword again only much tighter this time. She didn't think as she brought up her foot smashing it in to her knee causing her to let go instantly as she grunted in pain. She stepped back swinging harder only for the other woman to dodge her blade again much to her frustration, she felt a smile slowly form, this was actuality turning in to a challenge and in truth she hadn't had a real challenge in a very long time. She felt her fingers grip the hilts of both swords tighter feeling her anger fade away as she focused herself stepping back avoiding the other woman's blade as it skimmed past her face. Xena stepped back narrowly avoiding the hilt of the younger woman's sword while she swung her other sword causing them both to clash together full force. Gabrielle twisted on her heal turning around as the other woman moved past her she eased up her sword on one side only to feel the sudden pain as her feet left the floor as she was tripped mid turn. She felt the pain as she slammed back first in the ground. Iona blinked in surprise that was the move she hadn't been able to avoid yet the Empress had avoided it, not only that she'd used it against Gabrielle. Demetrius narrowed his gaze. "The Empress is going to win."

Gabrielle watched as Xena's blade came towards her slamming in to the ground she rolled over using her back to force it in to the ground and free of the other woman's hand. Xena felt the pain as the other woman's sword blade sliced across her exposed arm causing blood to flow down her arm, she looked up as Gabrielle rolled on to her sword fully, she stepped back eyeing her bleeding shoulder. Iona raised her hand. "You owe me ten dinars, pay up." Demetrius blinked watching as Gabrielle got up raising both swords. He never seen that before no one had ever bled the Empress let alone freed her hand of her sword. Xena eyed her sword which was now lying flat on the floor behind Gabrielle's boot she had to get her sword back! Or better yet pry one of Gabrielle's from her hand! She watched as the younger woman swung her weapon she grabbed her hand stopping her mid swing, she grabbed her other hand stopping her second blade as she forced it in to the floor, she slowly began to squeeze her wrist watching as the pain appeared on her face. She squeezed harder watching as Gabrielle's sword slipped from her fingers hitting the ground.

She let go grabbing the weapon in a swift motion then smashed the hilt in to Gabrielle's face causing blood to fly through her teeth as she stumble back painfully. Gabrielle winced trying to ignore the pain as she hit the ground again as her feet were taken out from under her. She ignored the pain as she turned over on to her back slamming her boot in to the other woman's foot knocking her over as she scrambled to her feet trying to grab the other woman's fallen sword only to feel the pain as Xena grabbed her back trying to put her sword against her throat. She snarled throwing her weight forward causing the other woman's whole body to be thrown over her shoulder causing to slam in to the ground on her back. Xena eyed the other woman as she front flipped trying to grab her sword only for Gabrielle to kick it well out of her reach as she swung her only sword, causing it to collide with her blade. She was going to win this! She wouldn't give Gabrielle the advantage! Gabrielle eyed the other woman all she needed was an opening just one and she could take the other woman down!

She eased her only remaining blade back slowly she wasn't used to loosing swords she had to confess and now it felt odd to have a hand which was empty. She stepped back as both their blades collided again as Xena tried to force her back, she didn't think as swung her fist outward watching as it impacted with the other woman's side hard causing her to wince. The next moments turned to blinding pain as she was kicked in chest causing her to hit the floor hard on her back. Xena ran forward this was her one and only chance to stop Gabrielle for good she leapt forward landing so she was standing over her. She kneeled down not thinking as she used her knees to keep her in place as she straddled her bringing her blade forward as quickly as possible, she was starting to really feel worn down and she knew if Gabrielle saw this she'd take advantage of it. She still had fight in her despite that she was now looked slightly worn down herself. Gabrielle felt the pain as the other woman forced her to the ground as she straddled her pushing her blade against her throat forcing her down so she couldn't move.

Xena felt a smile form she could feel the sweat as it dripped down her face as well as her heart pounding in her chest she took in a deep breath trying to control her breathing. "I've won." Gabrielle looked up slightly feeling a smile form. "No you haven't." Xena blinked she looked down realizing for the first time that Gabrielle's blade was just bellow her throat but not touching it, she felt her smile turn to wide grin. "Well then it's a draw." Gabrielle lowered her sword gently unable to stop herself as she began to laugh. Xena blinked in surprise she stared at the other woman who was laughing she'd never heard her laugh in all the time she'd known her. Yet it was such a beautiful joyful laugh which filled her inner being with such pleasure. She shook her head recomposing herself as she eyed the other woman. "What do you find so funny?" Gabrielle breathed in deeply gaining control over her laugher. "The fact we can't defeat each other, it's funny."

Xena eased her sword blade away from her throat she gently eased up her hand running it through her long golden hair watching as it spilt through her fingers. It was true they couldn't defeat each other they'd drawn. She knew though that Gabrielle could force her off using her inhuman strength but she knew that she wouldn't as she preferred to have no advantages in battle. She felt everything around her freeze as an overwhelming need came over her. Maybe it was the position she was in, maybe it was just finally having someone who she couldn't defeat in battle or maybe it was just hearing the woman laugh for the first time since she'd known her. She let go off her sword leaning forward so her hands were close to Gabrielle's head she felt the younger woman's body go very still. "It's been a very long time since I've had a real challenge I really appreciate that you gave me one." Gabrielle felt her eyes dart she wasn't really sure as to what was going on here but suddenly she felt very much out of her element.

She could see the way the other woman was looking at her it was like she was staring in to her soul. It was such an intense gaze and couldn't really move she wanted to move but her body just wasn't doing what her brain wanted. Instead she was frozen under the older woman's gaze not the position was helping it was just making her feel even more, un-sure of her self. Xena eased up her hand running it down Gabrielle's face in a very gentle motion as she raised an eyebrow. "Has anyone ever told you that you are a very beautiful woman Gabrielle?" Gabrielle breathed in sharply now she felt truly confused why had Xena said this it made no sense to her at all? She was just misinterpreting this it was a general compliment not the kind she was thinking off. She took in a deep breath lowered her gaze so it didn't meet Xena's. "I've been told it yes but personally I've never believed it." Xena blinked in surprise that was not the answer she had been expected put a finger under her chin using it to gently bring her head up so their eyes met again. "Why would you thing that Gabrielle?"

Gabrielle felt her whole body relax as she breathed out sadly seeing the concern in the other woman's eyes. "I have a scar on my face which I can never get rid off, who would want some one who has a scar like mine on their face?" Demetrius watched as Thaleia appeared she came towards him opening her mouth about to speak only to stop as she saw the sight in front of her. She came to a stop next to him staying very quite along with the others who had been watching from a distance. Iona put a hand on her chin as she eyed the Empress well this was unexpected but very obvious and she wasn't going to get in the way off this. Her thoughts were suddenly cut off as Phrixus suddenly ran out in to the gardens holding a scroll in his hand as he came to a stop next to the Empress completely unaware of what was going on. Phrixus took in a deep breath as he eyed the Empress who was straddling Gabrielle he eyed the swords beside them clearly they were practising something maybe it was a locking move of some kind. "Empress I don't mean to interrupt you both but I have a scroll here for Gabrielle!" Xena breathed in trying to ignore her anger as she looked up, talk about ruining her moment! She eyed Gabrielle who suddenly started to move wanting to get out from under her she put a hand on her face as she got to her feet freeing the younger woman who got out from under her.

Phrixus eyed the Empress who now looked annoyed. "I'm sorry was I interrupting something?" Xena felt a sneer form as she watched Gabrielle dust herself of she spoke unable to keep the sarcasm out of her tone. "No nothing important…." Gabrielle took in a deep breath recomposing her self as she picked up both her swords putting them back in her scabbards she watched as Xena did the same. "You said you had a scroll for me?" Phrixus slowly eased up the scroll which had a broken boar seal on it. "This was posted to you, in fact there were three scrolls posted to you today in all, I thought at first they were for the Empress until I read them and realized that they were in your language, which is really fascinating by the way. I mean your people are starting to send us scrolls regarding problems between themselves and humanity and it's been less than three days since the copies of the werewolf civil rights scrolls went out." Xena eyed him in annoyance. "Could you please get to the point Phrixus?" Phrixus raised the scroll. "This one wasn't about any issues though it's very personal and it was from someone who knows you." He eased the scroll towards Gabrielle. "It's addressed to you Gabrielle." Gabrielle carefully took the scroll from his hands she eased it open feeling the joy leave her heart. She knew this wasn't going to be good she could feel it she looked down reading carefully.

"_Hello Gabrielle_

_I do hope your doing well it must be nice to lounge around in the Palace in Corinth no work, no duties no responsibilities I'm sure you're doing your little wood carvings right now and relaxing. The Imperial Council has been so worried about you in these past few years. We thought we'd lost you we had no idea that you'd been locked away in the palace's prison in Corinth, if we'd known we'd have sent help. I would have come and saved you personally if I'd have known the Empress had locked you away but as you remember we both got separated during the battle._

_You could have killed the Empress had you not stalled but that's all in the past now. On a more personal note I am so looking forward to seeing you again, you always were cute and I'm thinking about you right now naked on the sheets. I always said that you were most beautiful woman ever born and I'm so looking forward to touching you again just like I used to, you remember those long nights don't you and all the fun we used to have together. _

_I'll make sure to bring some opium I know how you always liked it and it was always a pleasure to watch you smoke it. I will be arriving in the palace as I need to talk about your duties and the recent scroll you sent out with your seal as the Imperial Council has a few issues with it. I do hope you'll be there to greet me when I arrive it should be in less than a day or two. _

_Your ever loyal advisor Adrienne" _

Gabrielle felt the anger start to boil she crunched the scroll violently in her hands, the bitch how dare she come back in to her life now! Oh she hated being right she knew full well what Adrienne was like and that she'd come back but she had been hoping it wouldn't be for a least twelve months. Yet now she was going to have to deal with her much sooner. Xena stepped closer to the younger woman seeing that her whole behaviour had changed there was now a dark and tormented look in her eyes and all her happiness had just vanished in an instant. "What's wrong Gabrielle?" Gabrielle didn't think as she threw the scroll watching as it hit the floor close by. "Adrienne is coming to the palace." Phrixus raised his hand feeling the confusion take over. "Who's Adrienne?" Xena turned sharply eyeing him. "Adrienne used to be Gabrielle's personal advisor in the Grand city." Phrixus folded his arms. "I don't mean to be rude Empress but I stopped reading at the very personal part, I know this woman was more than Gabrielle's advisor." Xena felt her teeth grind together as she stepped closer to him. "You are not helping Phrixus."

She watched as his eyes darted he quickly put his hands behind his back as he stepped back realizing that he'd said to much. Gabrielle felt herself tense. "Yes she was more than my advisor but we are not lovers anymore!" She raised her hand walking towards him. "The thought of her ever touching me again makes me want to throw up, she never loved me she just used like some bed warmer I hate her! I'll never stop hating her and the thought that she's coming here really bothers me!" She turned easing her pipe out of her shirt pocket she leaned over lighting it on one of the torches. "Adrienne doesn't care about anyone but her self and she will make my like miserable again, just like she always has." She eased up her pipe taking in a deep breath before breathing out the rich black smoke. A part of her wished she had opium right now but she was trying to stay off it and remain on coltsfoot which was difficult because the despite her happy emotions the desire was still there and so far she'd been off it for a week yet now that temptation was back calling her once again. "She's a very dangerous woman and unlike me she has no love for humanity, she's what werewolves shouldn't be." She lowered her gaze. "Please excuse me I need to go somewhere and think."

Xena watched as the younger woman left disappearing from sight, gods how could this have gone so wrong? One moment she had been about to kiss the younger woman and now she had reverted back to the angry unhappy person who she used to force in to her office to talk to her some months back. She leaned down picking up the crumbled scroll though she had been learning the language her understanding wasn't perfect yet but despite this she was still going to read this scroll. She turned to Phrixus who suddenly looked uncomfortable. "I'm only going to say this once, if you have a scroll that's personal to Gabrielle and you've taken the liberty to read it and it's from someone who was maybe more than just a friend to her, you do not make a point of pointing that out in front of everyone! Is that understood?" Phrixus nodded his head respectfully. "My deepest apologises Empress." Xena eyed the scroll. "Now if you'll excuse me I have to go read this from what I've seen and heard Adrienne is a very dangerous woman and if she's coming here I need to put plans in place for security. Unlike Kalika this is not some werewolf who's working as a servant this is probably a fully trained warrior like Gabrielle who will kill given the chance!"

Demetrius watched as the Empress walked away vanishing from sight he walked up to Phrixus. "Not your day is it?" Iona smirked as she leaned against the fountain again. "It's never his day he spends to much time reading and not living, way to spoil the moment idiot." Phrixus blinked eyeing her. "What do you mean ruin the moment what are you people talking about? Look I'm sorry I meant no offence to Gabrielle and the Empress has already had a go at me!" Iona rolled her eyes. "We aren't talking about that we are talking about the Empress and Gabrielle training which you ruined." Phrixus raised an eyebrow. "You mean the locked pose on the floor, what was so good about that I thought it was just a combat move?" Iona put a hand through her hair in frustration. "Seriously are all you Spartans this dense or does the being an idiot run in the family?" Phrixus sneered as he eyed her. "Oh and this coming from a Crete born mercenary didn't we defeat your people in the battle of Gythium when your people thought they could conquer our lands?" Demetrius eyed Iona who was sneering coldly in the Phrixus's direction. "Iona!"

He watched as she breathed out sharply then turned away he turned slowly to the Phrixus. "I don't know if you've heard the rumour but the Empress is in love with Gabrielle, a lot of the palace staff have known about it for a while. The Empress was about to kiss Gabrielle and you ruined the moment somewhat." Phrixus blinked as he eyed the other man. "Wait, the Empress is in love with Gabrielle?" Demetrius nodded as he put a hand on the other man's shoulder. "Yes, I know it, half the palace already knows, how come you don't know about it?" Phrixus breathed in deeply. "I've been busy translating the werewolf history scroll, its taking a very long time." Demetrius patted his shoulder. "You really need to get out more." Thaleia stepped forward eyeing the tall Spartan man in truth she'd never spoken to him as he had been well above her station but now things had changed. She coughed clearing her throat watching as he turned to her. "My name is Thaleia and I can explain everything to you if you come with me." Phrixus met her gaze. "Yes please explain this to me, clearly I've missed a lot as Chara's has her mind in other places and hasn't kept me a foot with all the palace gossip."

End of part 61

Silvermoonlight

Thank you everyone for your kind reviews, notes and feedback.


	62. Echoes Of Shattered Bronze

_ECHOES OF SHATTERED BRONZE_

I feel truly sorry for her right now, her ex is returning and she has no say to her coming here. I have a really horrible feeling in my gut about Adrienne's whole visit. This is the bitch who offered my cook a deal which she took it and that deal caused Gabrielle so much pain and suffering and meant that she didn't see the sun for two years or more. Clearly this is a dangerous woman who does not respect Gabrielle as king. This also brings up another nagging question how in Tartarus did this evil little bitch end up in Gabrielle's bed, as her lover? I mean she can do ten times better than some bitch like that she deserves to be with someone who loves her and who treats her with respect. I read Adrienne's letter to Gabrielle and yes it took a while as my understanding of the werewolf language isn't perfect yet but I got there in the end.

Frankly I was utterly disgusted by it. This is a woman who clearly sees Gabrielle as some kind of bed warmer all she could talk about was sex in an undertone fashion there wasn't even an, I love you. I would never treat her that way! I would tell her everyday that I love her if she were my lover. I still can't fathom how Gabrielle could go from loving someone like Damokles, who from what I've heard was a deeply honourable and loving man who would do anything to help her to this shallow bitch who clearly just wants to have sex with her and expects her to just play along and be happy about it. The only conclusion I can come to is that after Damokles was killed that Gabrielle became deeply depressed and lost her way and I've seen what happens to people going through this kind pain, they attracted people who want to take advantage of their weakness.

My guess is the Imperial Council used Gabrielle's depressed state to bring in someone who could manipulate her. Clearly they threw this woman her way as a means to take advantage of her open sexuality but also as a means of getting close to her and getting under her skin by whispering softly and sweetly in her ear. Sending a man her way after the loss of Damokles might have backfired as her feelings would have been far too raw. Maybe in her depressed state Gabrielle started to just give in and in doing so slept with this bitch. She said she saw her as a distraction and I can understand that as it's very easy to give in to distractions like this when the pain is so deep it becomes a way of letting go but its doesn't heal the soul. It just hurts it even more as the person who you're sleeping with does not love you and they never will and no matter how many times you sleep with them it doesn't change anything.

Its funny I've never even met this Adrienne and I already feel that I'm a better partner for Gabrielle than she is but I know that's my jealousy and anger talking and I'm not looking forward to her coming here. She's trouble and its no joke that she's probably a warrior just like Gabrielle and I'm guessing that warrior werewolves are both powerful and extremely dangerous and shouldn't be left on there own ever, at least not ones like her. I confess I didn't see Gabrielle last night but she didn't leave her room I'm guessing this is really hard for her and she's trying to stay in control of her emotions which must be difficult when it comes to this woman, I can tell just by the way she talks about her that she hates her very passionately. That in it self has alarm bells ringing for me I've never heard Gabrielle say that she hates anyone openly other than myself and I deserved it because I was treating her like a monster.

I dread to think what this woman did to Gabrielle to make her feel this way. I was going to leave her alone today but I've now changed my mind I will not have Gabrielle wallowing in pain all alone because I know better, once she gets in to a cycle of depression she has difficulty breaking free from it. I hate to see her depressed, she's been so happy lately and I really want to put a smile back on her face. Xena moved towards the inner door she knocked on it calmly. "Gabrielle?" She breathed in hearing no reply she slowly opened the door watching as Gabrielle's room came in to view which was empty. She closed the door behind her seeing the empty breakfast plates clearly Gabrielle had eaten so she was here. She looked up catching sight of her Collard Dove which had ruffled up its feathers and was sitting on the bed frame. She turned sharply hearing a chipping sound from behind the workshop door. She felt an inner smile form as she walked up to the door knocking on it. "Gabrielle?"

She looked up as calm voice spoke back. "Come in." She slowly opened the door watching as Gabrielle came in to view she was working on a huge wooden statue using a fine cutting tool to put in the last of the details which were vivid and beautiful. She stepped closer realizing for the first time what she was looking at it was huge wooden carving of Jason fighting the Hydra on the island of Lemnos so he could get the Golden Fleece from its lair. It was a stunning carving and by the looks of it, it was almost complete, Gabrielle was scratching out the last of the Hydra's scales. Jason was still alive though he was much older than her from what she'd heard but he wasn't a king anyone as he'd given up his kingdom to marry a woman called Eurydice from none royal background.

Rumour had it that now lived the quite life in side Satyr territory and played no more part in heroics and to even to speak to him you'd be very lucky. He had the Satyrs loyalty as he saved them from being killed by raiders many years ago and because of this they wouldn't tell anyone where his home was, or where to find them. When she had been young he had been the hero her mother used to tell her about and she had wanted so much to be like him, he had been her idol and even now as a grown woman she still wished that she could meet him. It was clear though that he would not reveal himself even to her despite that she'd said that he was more than welcome to come to the palace any time he wished. She kneeled down watching as Gabrielle finished her carving blowing away the dust. "This is magnificent." Gabrielle blinked in surprise eyeing the other woman she eased up her pipe which wasn't lit putting it in her mouth as she played with her carving tool. "Thank you but I still need to paint it."

Xena moved herself closer so she was opposite the other woman. "How long did this take you to carve?" Gabrielle eyed the carving. "A week I've been working on it in my spare time, it's for the children's new room." Xena eased up her fingers running over one of the highly detailed Hydra heads. "Why did you do the story of Jason and the Golden Fleece?" Gabrielle looked up slightly. "I don't know I guess it was a story my father used to tell me and my younger sister when we were small I liked Jason so much he's a great hero, I thought that the children should know his story." Xena raised an eyebrow. "Tell me have you ever seen him, I mean your well travelled?" Gabrielle shook her head. "I know where he is, he's in Satyr territory, it's very close to Apollonia I've walked through it but the Satyrs can make themselves disappear with the help of the Nymph's so I've never seen anyone there."

She paused as she took hold of candle getting ready to light her pipe. "I once got a message from the Satyr king Acteon he said to meet him in the central forest by the ruined white pillars I made the trip and I stood by those pillars in werewolf form and he did show himself but he looked at me and said you're not ready then he just walked off. I asked him how was I not ready and he just gave me a cryptic answer which was that my soul was missing the other half of it light. I've never understood what he meant by that to this day all I can assume is that I wasn't old enough or knew enough about being king and I can only return to him when I become a better king." Xena eased up her hand using it to lower Gabrielle's which had the candle in it. "I wouldn't dwell on it he's always been cryptic with me despite that we have an alliance. He sits in the yearly meetings but never says a thing all he does is push forward a scroll with what he wants for his people on my desk and I always agree with it, but we never talk."

She shook her head. "I get more out of the Minotaur and Centaur leaders than I do him they say he's that way because he sees things differently from us, rumour had it he can see the past with his right eye and the future in his left." She kept her hand on Gabrielle's. "When you visited him was Damokles with you?" Gabrielle shook her head feeling the sadness hit home. "No he had gone from my life all I had left of his was his ring." Xena turned to face her she put a hand on her shoulder stroking gently. "Tell me about the last time you saw him?" Gabrielle looked up feeling her eyes dart as the confusion took over. "Why do you want to know about that?" Xena kept hold of Gabrielle's hand as she put the candle down. "I want to know more about Damokles, because he meant so much to you and made you so happy." Gabrielle breathed in deeply feeling the memory flood back in to her mind.

8

Gabrielle lowered her gaze her world now felt like it was truly out of her control right now. Every thing had changed she'd gone from being a virtual no body to the most well known person in the Grand City. Every one knew she was Horn Hind everyone knew her name and she couldn't escape from them they were around every corner she couldn't even take a walk with out being surrounded by people desperate to see her. She was the first ever Horn Hind to be not be from a pure blood linage and that meant just about every one who hadn't been born a werewolf was even more desperate to speak to her. She now found herself hiding in side her living space watching as letters, scrolls and all manner of things were pushed under her door slot in an ever mounting pile which she couldn't even fathom going through right now. The Imperial Council had done their ceremony and had her sit on her so called gold throne as was custom. Then they'd told her that she had to live in the Crescent Hinds old quarters above theirs in the council area. She had refused she would not live there and nothing they ever said would make her do so, this room was hers and she wanted to stay here.

She felt happy here with Damokles, it was the only place she truly felt safe, he was guiding her through this and helping her to cope with the pressure she was under, he'd moved all his belongs down here and was now living with her. She wasn't used to being noticed ever since she'd arrived in this world of werewolves she faded in to the background and no one had ever taken that much interest in her. She still didn't understand why she'd been picked to be the next king maybe it was irony as she'd told the Crescent Hind that all he cared about was himself and not the werewolf race. She wasn't sure but something told her this was Ouroboros's doing. She had always remained true to her goddess and when ever she'd heard her voice she did what ever was asked of her. Though it had been a while since she'd heard it, she breathed in deeply adjusting her armour as she sat on her bed. Even if she had done it, why make her king? What was the method in the madness? She had no skills as a leader other than leading troops in to battle she knew nothing about the democracy she didn't even know how to speak people, she'd never even socialized.

How was she meant to even lead the werewolf race? She knew things weren't right but how was she even meant to put that point across? She ran both hands through her long blonde hair in utter frustration, this was such a mess in her head and she had no idea how to clear it. She breathed in deeply watching as Damokles came through dressed in his armour he closed the door behind him hard. She could hear people behind her door talking and chatting all of them desperate to get a look at her. Damokles breathed in eyeing his lover, she really wasn't coping well he could see it in her eyes she wasn't used to this kind of attention. Though in his view everyone should see her she was a very beautiful woman with a noble heart. He believed it was a great thing that she had been picked she was a person who believed in change and so did he. She had the power now to embrace her dreams and become a Horn Hind unlike any before her and he wanted to be with her all the way. The gods had chosen her above all others and he was willing to do everything to ensure that all those things she talked about became realities.

He breathed in deeply he hated though that he had to leave her, though it wouldn't be for long a week at most, the Imperial Council had told him to go to one of the other cities and spread the news of the new Horn Hind to those who had not heard about it. He turned to the door making sure her locking mechanism was fully across, he'd be back here as soon as possible he knew that she needed him more now than ever. He stepped forward feeling a smile form. "You know there going to break down the door soon." Gabrielle breathed in deeply putting her head in her hands. "Why is this happening to me Damokles?" Damokles walked towards her hearing the fear and uncertainty in her voice. "This is happening because the gods will it." Gabrielle looked up sharply. "I don't believe in your gods Damokles you know this." Damokles moved closer getting slowly down on one knee in front of her. "My gods your god it doesn't matter you were picked to be Horn Hind and you will be a great Horn Hind." Gabrielle breathed in trying to stop the tears from falling. "I'm not even a full werewolf Damokles I know nothing of what it is to lead people."

Damokles eased up his hands putting them on her face. "Please don't doubt yourself Gabrielle I believe you were picked because you want change, in all the time we've been together you've talked so much about change and how you want things to be and I agree with you. The werewolf race needs change it's falling apart at the seams, half breeds, full blood werewolves nether should matter we are all one and the same." He slowly met her gaze. "We need change now more than ever, you and I both know that werewolf numbers are dropping, last week I was reading through the scribes records. Full bloods numbers are plummeting, half breeds numbers are also falling the haunting law is now impacting us. It's gone up from twenty dinars a head to fifty now, something has to change." He felt him self breath in sharply. "If this carries on ten years from now our numbers will be half of what they were, twenties years or even thirty we might be extinct as a race."

He paused. "Things have to change and you're now Horn Hind you have the power to make things right and I want to be at your side to help you do it." He lowered his gaze. "The Imperial Council are corrupt and decadent and you now have the power to end there reign. You are the one true king of our people not them, Horn Hind should no longer be a figure head she should be the true ruler." Gabrielle looked up slightly. "You believe I can do all this?" Damokles nodded he leaned up gentle kissing her lips. "I believe you can do all this and more." He looked at her for a long moment. "Time changes Gabrielle but you always remain as beautiful as ever."

He moved his hand away easing his bronze adjustable ring free from his second finger. "The Imperial Council has sent me on a mission to another city I will be gone about a week." Gabrielle felt her eyes dart. "You can't leave now I don't know what to do or where to start." Damokles stood up slowly he eased up her hand gently putting the bronze ring on her finger. "Don't worry I'll be back before you know it, this is my ring it's very special to me and I want you to have it, when ever you feel alone I want to look at it and think of me." Gabrielle eyed the ring for a long moment. "I love you Damokles." Damokles smiled running a hand through her hair. "I love you to." He felt his smile widen. "Don't worry about a thing, I will return and then we can both begin the process of getting rid of the Imperial Council for the good of the whole werewolf race."

8

Gabrielle took in a painfully breath trying to stop the tears which were threatening to fall. "That was the last day I ever saw him." She looked down trying to gain some control over her emotions. "I never stopped wearing his ring I wore it until it was taken off me before I was put in the pit. After I found his body here I felt it only right to return it to him, it was never mine to keep." She closed her eyes unable to stop a tear as it ran down her cheek. "I think he just lent it me because he wanted to put my mind at ease because of what I was going through at the time." Xena eased out her hand wiping the other woman's tear away with her thumb. She could see that she wanted to cry but even in this moment she was trying to stop herself maybe she was doing so because she thought crying made her look weak, which it didn't. "He loved you deeply he was a very lucky man to have someone like you." Gabrielle laughed but it was a sad laugh even to her own ears. "Lucky no he was unlucky because of me he's dead."

Xena eased her hand under her chin using it to gently raise her head forcing her to meet her eyes. "No Damokles was lucky, he was happy with you and he loved you very deeply he believed in you more than anyone else, he saw how great you are and I don't think he'd take it back if he had the chance." Gabrielle felt her eyes dart she didn't want to admit it but she knew the other woman was right. "Thank you for letting me bury him in the royal gardens I know he'd be very happy to be buried under that apple tree, he always loved apple trees." Xena put her hands together feeling the need to ask a question which had been playing on her mind for a very long time. "The burial ceremony you did for him what did all that paint on your body symbolize and why did you set it on fire?"Gabrielle wiped away her tears breathing in deeply as she recomposed herself. "The paint symbols on my body represented the weaves and curves of my soul. Werewolves call the ceremony the Eternal Breath Of Fire, they believe that you cannot reach the heavens of a god or goddess without passing through the fire of another person's soul first.

That is the reason why I set those patterns alight on my fur so he could find his way to the Elysian Fields the fire torches were also put out to help to guide him there. I believe it's an ancient ritual which the first Horn Hind the Emerald Hind made after the death of his brother. They say he painted his soul on his body in weaves and set it alight to help guide his brother's soul to the moonlight, that's what I read in the library in the Grand City and saw the ritual performed many times while I lived there." Xena eased both her hands away watching as she raised the candle again getting ready to light her pipe. She eased out her hand putting it on hers watching as she looked up in surprise. "You know I have a better remedy if you want to try it, it's better than smoking." Gabrielle slowly put the candle down. "What's that?" Xena eased up her hand putting it on her shirt she slowly started to undo the top buttons, she ignored Gabrielle's surprise as she pulled down her shirt revealing her shoulders she stood up moving to sit directly behind her.

Gabrielle felt her eyes dart she had no idea what the other woman was about to do. "What are you doing I don't understand?" Xena moved her hand up pushing the other woman's long hair aside so she could see her shoulders. "Have you never had a massage?" Gabrielle opened her mouth to speak only to stop as the woman's hands found her shoulders they began their slow rotations as her fingers kneaded her muscles. Xena felt a smile form as the younger woman tensed painfully as she found a knot. "You know it feels like your carrying the weight of the world on your shoulders." Gabrielle winced painfully feeling the other woman find another knot. "No just the weight of my race that's how it feels sometimes." Xena shifted a little closer. "It's never easy being a leader people don't realize the pressure involved."

Gabrielle breathed in feeling her whole body start to relax as the other woman's hands worked their magic which felt so good to her at this moment in time. "Yet you always do it so well nothing ever fazes you, not even me roaring in your face when I'm not in human form." Xena moved her hand to her neck pushing her head forward very gently as she worker her fingers in to her skin. "If I'm honest it did scare me the first time, it was your upper and lower canine teeth." Gabrielle winced as she found a knot in her neck. "I can't do anything about those and I know they do scare people at times, some werewolves get lucky they don't have protruding canine teeth." Xena used her hand to bring her head up very gently as she moved her hands lower. "You misunderstand I really like those teeth of yours, they say a lot about you and that you are not to be toyed with or mocked." She moved her hands out from under her collar then pulled her shirts shoulders up then slowly eased up her shirt up at the bottom putting her hands under it ignoring the younger woman's surprise. "People never question that side of you, makes me wish that I could have a pair of those teeth I might get some of those who really annoy me to listen."

Gabrielle winced as she found a painful muscle in her lower back. "People respect you and listen to you, you have their loyalty despite how strong I come across I don't have all of my people's loyalty." Xena moved her hand up massaging the muscles on her central back. "No not yet but one day you will." Gabrielle rolled her eyes. "Yes if I could stop them trying to kill me or trying to sell me out to the Imperial Council." Xena stopped easing her hands out from under Gabrielle's shirt she gently wrapped them her arms around her waist pulling her close. "You will have their loyalty Gabrielle, the only thing stopping you is the Imperial Council and they deserve to be dethroned you're the rightful leader and king of your race not them." Gabrielle breathed in deeply feeling the other woman's grip tighten around her waist she blinked trying to focus her thought's elsewhere ignoring the intimacy of the touch. There was nothing in this the other woman was just hugging her to make her feel better. "You make it sound so easy." Xena eased up her other hand moving a strand of her golden hair in between her fingers. "Some things are just that simple Gabrielle."

"Excuse me Empress I don't mean to interrupt you both."

Xena turned sharply feeling the moment of bliss shatter, why in Tartarus was this happening? Very damn time she got this close to Gabrielle it was like some one ruined it! She eased her arm free of the other woman's waist as she stood up slowly, she watched as Gabrielle got to her feet tuning away in embarrassment as she re-buttoned her shirt as quickly as possible. She turned seeing that Demetrius was standing close by she breathed in deeply unable to control her anger in her tone as she spoke. "Some one had better be dying!" Demetrius breathed in he knew he'd just ruined the Empress moment just like Phrixus had last night, he lowered his gaze to floor this really couldn't be helped though. "We need a new head cook today, the kitchen is falling apart and turning in to a disaster area."

He folded her arms. "The lesser group who have taken Kalika's place aren't good enough and not one of them will take charge and their making mistakes. Three people have been sick this morning I wouldn't have bothered you but so far I've had twenty complaints about food tasting bad and ten about it being late, the lesser staff need some one to lead them and quickly." Xena put a hand on her face great just great this was just what she didn't need right now. She turned slowly to Gabrielle. "I'm sorry I need to fix this, we'll talk later." Gabrielle nodded watching as she walked towards the inner door she looked up as thought crossed her mind. "You should put forward the position as open and allow those to come forward who really want the job and then have them cook for you. Then you should pick the one with the best tasting dish and put that person in charge." Xena felt a smile as she met the other woman's gaze. "Thank you Gabrielle I'll try that."

End of part 62

Silvermoonlight

Thank you everyone for your thoughts favs and comments I really appreciate them.


	63. To Deny the Feelings Deep With In

_TO DENY THE FEELINGS DEEP WITH IN OURSELVES_

Xena took in a deep breath eyeing the three soups in front of her she'd gone with Gabrielle's idea and sent out a palace wide notice that any one who wanted to take the role as head cook could step forward and cook her something. Three candidates had stepped forward and Demetrius had, had them cook up a dish which he'd brought up to her in her study. Personally she wasn't hungry but she'd give each dish a try, truth was she'd rather be talking to Gabrielle right now and she wanted to get this over with as it had taken up most of her morning. She'd spent the first half of the morning trying to regain control over the kitchen true she knew nothing about cooking but she'd been able to give out orders and get some control over things again. The problem had become very clear to her as to why everything had fallen apart Kalika had been far to controlling in the kitchen. She had never once loosened the reins and allowed the staff under her to have full control in all the years she'd been in charge and now that she wasn't around the staff had no idea what to do on their own. Hence why they were making such horrible mistakes plus she hadn't trained them enough to cope with the pressure and stress involved in the kitchen.

It was clear that she'd only liked young women in her kitchen as it gave her wide control this was not an issue she ever intended to repeat ever again. Who ever took the kitchen next would have to put in male servants and more experienced older servants so that the kitchen was both fair and well maintained though one single person would still be in control. There would be others under them to help train the staff and support them should the leading figure be unwell or away. She picked up the spoon stirring the first soup which was beef she took a sip only to feel the sharp herbs sting her tongue. She winced trying to ignore the flavour Demetrius raised an eyebrow. "Not that one then?" Xena shook her head pushing the bowl to one side. "No it's to sharp they like spices to much but not everyone in the palace will like that." She moved the second one which was another beef soup tasting it, it wasn't bad but it wasn't interesting ether, in truth the lack of herbs made it bland. She moved to the last bowl of beef soup taking a sip tasting the beautiful flavour as it exploded in her mouth it was utterly divine. She eased up a spoon. "Whose is this, it's gorgeous!" Demetrius eased up the scroll in his hand. "This is…well that's a surprise."

Xena took another sip enjoying the flavour. "What who is it?" Demetrius eyed the scroll again. "Faolan cooked this, he's Tiara's husbands he's been here ever since the palace opened he cleans the gardens." Xena took another sip. "I don't care if he's a gardener if he can cook this well I want him in my kitchen." She swallowed another mouth full. "Tell him the job is his and his pay grade will rise to match it." Demetrius leaned over picking up a spoon he couldn't see what her fuss was all about so he might as well try this dish for himself and find out. He dipped it the soup then eased up a mouthful eating it he raised an eyebrow as he turned to her. "That is good, damn this man can cook." Xena took hold of the bowl. "Well then you can go and tell him that he's got the job and then tell the others that I thank them for their contributions." Demetrius put his hand on his beard as he put down the spoon. "I can do better he normally works the night shift which means that he's probably taking time off and playing cards in one of the games rooms right now." Xena eased up her hand. "Bring him to me." Demetrius turned slightly. "There is something you need to know about him though he used to be a great warrior in your armies he helped to end the Spartan uprising."

He shook his head. "Sadly though a Spartan stabbed him through the knee with a spear and left him crippled, he now has a permanent limp which was the reason that he was disbanded from the army. On top of that he's from Britannia and a Celt, he came to Greece as a young man and joined the army but he didn't marry Tiara until a lot later they've both been together for about many years." Xena raised an eyebrow. "Please bring him in I wish to speak to him." Demetrius nodded as he opened the door to her study a smile on his face. She breathed in lying back in her chair as she carried on eating the soup savouring the flavour in all honesty she'd never spoken to this man though she'd seen him around the gardens on numerous occasions, as he did stand out due to his walk. He was also about the same age as Tiara but she'd never heard him speak he would always just quietly get on with his work. She looked up sharply as her study door was opened she watched as a tall man who was about her height walked in. He was well built and had short white hair and a short white beard on his chin which had been woven at the edges on each side and clipped with two tiny bronze Celtic coils.

He wasn't in Greek robes at all but was wearing a thick pair on dark brown trousers and a long sleeve cream coloured shirt which had no buttons down the centre unlike Gabrielle's instead it had Celtic designs on the sleeves and chest along with a heavy pair of light brown knee high boots. On his face were numerous scars from battle no doubt made by swords showing his long life as a warrior and he had a dark black tattoo at the top of his neck which was the Triquetra or three triangles merged which represented mind, body and spirit. He had very soft green eyes which were quite close in colour to Gabrielle's she watched as he stepped closer his limp becoming very obvious. Her gaze drifted upwards as Demetrius smiled then closed the study door behind him. She stood up slowly putting down the now empty bowl of soup seeing that the white haired man was watching her quietly. "Faolan is it?" The older man nodded as he looked at her speaking calmly. "Yes Empress."

Xena looked at the empty bowl. "I heard from Demetrius that you used to be in my army and that you fought the Spartans." Faolan felt a warm smile form. "Yes but that was a long time ago, I'm very much retired from fighting now, I want to pursue other things." Xena looked up slightly. "Well your clearly a very gifted cook your version of beef soup is wonderful." Faolan put his hands behind his back. "Has Gabrielle tried it?" Xena looked up slightly feeling the surprise take over. "Not yet but I'm sure she would approve." Faolan breathed in deeply. "Then may I send a soup dish to her anyway I would like her views?" He breathed in deeply seeing slight confusion in her eyes. "I'm sorry, please allow me to explain, in my country my people call wolves the Madadh-alluidh they are seen as symbols of nature as they are cunning, intelligent and noble creatures and they teach us as warriors how to outwit those who wish you harm, they are also seen as spiritual leaders and guilds. Gabrielle's race is seen as very special as to be in their presence is considered an honour as they are the have all the Madadh-alluidh strength and cunning yet they have a semi human form and have control over there emotions as well as the ability to speak or so I've heard."

He looked up slightly. "Though I saw glimpses through out my life, tracks, mane hair, claws I've never stood face to face with one of her people and she must be very special as she has antlers like a deer." Xena looked at him for a long moment. "You've never spoken to Gabrielle?" Faolan put a through his white hair. "No but Tiara has, I've always felt unworthy as I have not gained that honour because she has not asked it off me." Xena looked at him for a long moment. "You have heard what happened to Kalika haven't you?" Faolan nodded as he spoke. "She was like Gabrielle but she betrayed you." Xena took in a deep breath. "No she betrayed Gabrielle and Gabrielle is the one true king of the Greek werewolves it's the reason she has those antlers." Faolan blinked in confusion. "I see, but what are you getting at Empress?" Xena put her hand on the table. "I will not have another person cause her harm in side my palace walls." Faolan raised an eyebrow catching a very oblivious tone in her voice it was the tone of someone who was in love, he raised his hand slowly. "I would never bring harm to the one you love, I no longer carry a sword and I can no longer fight wars, that time in my life is over and even if I did have my sword it would be laid at Gabrielle's feet with out question."

Xena blinked feeling the shock hit home how had he just seen through her like that? He wasn't like Tiara at all she was outspoken and slightly moody at times he was the opposite gentle and mild mannered. "Yes I do love Gabrielle but that is my personal business and it's not to be palace gossip is that understood?" Faolan nodded respectfully. "You need not say that Empress, I will not tell others of your love or what we talked about here in your study." Xena put a hand through her hair she could see in his eyes that he was being open and honest. "Agreed." She lowered her gaze feeling the need to change the subject. "Where did you learn to cook so well?" Faolan put his hands behind his back. "When your leg is like mine you find you have a lot of free time on your hands once you leave the army I found that I got a lot of pleasure out of cooking it's given me something to do over the years." He breathed in deeply. "I never really liked Kalika's cooking if I'm honest nether did Tiara so I said I'd give it go and I started cooking it just went from there." Xena eyed the empty bowl. "Well your cooking is impressive and I'd like to offer you the position as head cook in my palace, your pay will be raised of course."

Faolan felt a wide smile form. "I would be most honoured to take the position." Xena slowly sat down in her chair. "I do have a condition though." Faolan folded his arms. "What is your wish Empress?" Xena looked at her hand for moment before looking up. "Kalika didn't train the staff under her at all hence why in her absence the kitchen fell apart with out her, I want all the kitchen staff trained well enough to cope with out you. I do not want them to be in this position again and also if you know any of the male servants who wish to work in the kitchens then I'd like you to bring them in. My palace was founded up on equal rights between the genders and that applies to everything including my kitchens. Kalika lost sight of that among other things and now she is locked in reinforced chains and Iona has had to put a special collar around her neck which has spikes pointing inwards so she can't transform again, so as much as you idolize werewolves in your culture she is not to be honoured, a traitor is still a traitor what ever the race."

Faolan nodded in understanding. "I do not honour traitors after all in Norse stories they say if was the wolf Fenrir who eat the moon." Xena felt a wide smile form. "That is very true." She paused before meeting is calm gaze. "As soon as you're settled in you could bring Gabrielle her breakfast, personally I think she would really like to see who the new cook is." Faolan looked up slightly. "It would be my honour Empress I just hope she speaks to me." Xena picked up her quill feeling a wicked smile form. "Oh she'll talk to you I'm sure of it I think knowing that some of her race have gone to the lands of Britannia will fascinate her as she's only ever told me about the werewolves in Greece and Rome." Faolan turned limping towards the study door he slowly opened it as he turned to her. "Then I will tell her the stories of her people and what they mean to my tribe back in my homeland."

8

Thaleia watched as Gabrielle walked through the hallway on all fours Gabrielle had much quieter than normal clearly tonight she was very distracted by her own thought's which wasn't like her. She had been waiting for the right moment to talk to her about the Empress feelings for her but the moment hadn't really felt right but somehow at this moment felt right, despite how distracted Gabrielle was. She took in a deep breath before speaking "You know you're a king of your people and the Empress is well a queen don't you ever think that you two could be together?" Gabrielle turned sharply eyeing her friend. "Can we please not talk about this Thaleia?" Thaleia watched as easing herself up on to her hind legs. "Why?" Gabrielle eased out her clawed hand. "Because it's stupid!" Thaleia blinked meeting her gaze. "It's not stupid I mean you both like women and your now very close friends. Personally I think the Empress likes you in that way I've seen the way she looks at you." Gabrielle stopped sharply watching as Thaleia did the same. "She doesn't look at me that way Thaleia, your confusing her friendly actions with sexual tension."

Thaleia eased up her finger poking it in to Gabrielle's waist. "No I'm not I think she likes you in that way, your just ignoring that fact for some reason." Gabrielle put a clawed hand on her face. "Oh please I'm not what she'd consider good relationship material and I doubt that she wants to go to bed with me!" Thaleia eyed her for a long moment. "Why shouldn't she want to go to bed with you? You're a good person who's very noble." Gabrielle turned to face her. "Why, isn't it obvious, look at me?" Thaleia breathed in sharply. "You being the way you are makes no difference in my opinion." She raised her hand. "I think the Empress cares about you deeply. I also think you have feelings for her to but your far to stubborn to admit them, even to yourself." Gabrielle narrowed her gaze. "Even if what you're saying were true, which it isn't let's face facts the Empress would never have any interest in me as a partner." She shook her head. "Also I very much doubt her people would like the idea of a werewolf seating on the throne next to her, there'd be a up roar on both sides if that ever came to pass."

Thaleia stepped back. "What if there was unity because of it? What if it truly ended the suffering on both sides? The Empress needs a partner more than anything and someone who will love her unconditionally." Gabrielle eyed her. "I'm not that person Thaleia I could never be that person!" Thaleia ignored Gabrielle look of annoyance as she spoke. "You can't deny your feelings forever Gabrielle, you can only deny them for so long before they catch up with you. I know deep down that you have feelings for her. I've seen the way you look at her and the way you take in her beauty." Gabrielle sneered slightly. "I know she's very beautiful Thaleia, I won't deny that but lets face it people like her don't want people like me, I'm not attractive I'm not even beautiful. She can have anyone she wants anyway so why would she bother with me?" She raised her clawed hand. "My people also have a law that werewolves can only be with other werewolves and those who go in-between and go with humans are punished."

Thaleia breathed in deeply. "No one can punish you Gabrielle you're the king of your race, you should set the example for others." She eased up her hand putting it on Gabrielle's clawed one. "If you want to be with someone who isn't like you, you should be with them because you want to be, regardless of your races laws you are above them and you can rewrite them all." Gabrielle put a clawed hand through her mane in frustration. "You make it sound easy it's not easy!" Thaleia folded her arms. "No it's not easy because you don't believe it's easy, yet everyone in this palace believes you can do anything including the Empress, its just you don't believe in yourself." She raised her hand. "Just like you don't believe that the Empress loves you even though it's obvious." Gabrielle raised a clawed hand. "She doesn't see me that way Thaleia, she never will!" Thaleia put a hand on her face feeling the frustration hit home. "Why do you punish yourself Gabrielle, why do you deny the truth even when it's right in front of you?" Gabrielle felt her whole body tense as she turned to face her. "Do you remember once that I told you that looks can be very deserving? Well when you look at me you only see one part of me but there's a part you don't know about and if you knew about it you'd never speak to me again. No one in the palace would and the Empress would ask me to leave!"

Thaleia put a hand gently on her arm. "No they wouldn't we all love you being here we would never ask you to leave and if you ask me your past guilt is destroying you Gabrielle if you just talked about what's causing you so much pain, you might feel better, if not to me then to the Empress." Gabrielle shook her head sadly. "No Thaleia there are some sins that no one should hear." She took in a painful breath gaining control over her emotions as she gently put a clawed hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry I don't mean to be sharp least of all with you, you and your mother have been like family to me you both stood by me from the very beginning." Thaleia put a hand on her friend's clawed one. "My mother sees you as daughter and I see as a sister and no matter what happens, we'll always stand by you." Gabrielle smiled sadly. "I hope that is always so." Thaleia watched as she eased her clawed hand away there was something to be said and that was that Gabrielle was a different person now to when she'd first met her. She wasn't angry all of the time and she also smiled and when she did it was a real smile and she was much more open and would now let people touch her even in werewolf form.

Gabrielle took in a deep breath. "Would you excuse me I just need to take a walk to clear my head." Thaleia nodded as she looked up. "Sure I'll talk to you later." She watched as Gabrielle went down on all fours walking away she felt a smile form she was considered part of the family in the palace and people loved having her around. Though her and her mother had helped her most of the credit went to the Empress there was real connection between herself and Gabrielle and it was having a big impact. It was the Empress who had made her smile and laugh which she'd never seen before. Clearly though Gabrielle still had problems with her guilty there was something in her past which was still haunting her and she wouldn't talk about it to anyone. She wouldn't open her heart ether or believe that the Empress was in love with her, what was she so afraid of? The Empress was a loving caring woman and she would never hurt her again. Was she feeling guilty over her dead lover and believed that she was tarnishing his memory by being with someone else? Ether way she couldn't make head nor tail of it. She could only hope that Gabrielle would come around soon because it was very clear to her that the Empress was going to tell her soon about how she felt and then she would be forced to face the feelings she had being denying.

End of part 63

Silvermoonlight.

Triquetra or three triangles merged can represent mind, body and spirit. The symbol can also be viewed of eternal rebirth like the phoenix as each section merges in to the other.

Madadh-alluidh the word for a Celtic Wolf, wolves were seen as very powerful symbols of nature due to their cunning and intelligence Celtic warriors believed they could lean from them how to outwit those who wish you harm.


	64. Fairness Of Friendship And Nobility

_FAIRNESS OF FRIENDSHIP AND NOBILITY_

I don't love the Empress, what she said is not true! No wait now I'm just lying to myself I'm just too afraid to admit my feelings she is a beautiful woman and I do have feelings for her but I don't know how far the depth of my feelings go. It's been so long since I've been in love it's a distant feeling to me and I don't know how to deal with it. I can't remember the last time I opened my heart to anyone it feels like such a long time ago. I know when I closed it and hardened it, it was because of Adrienne and her lies as well as her vile behaviour and her brutal treatment of me. After I left her it became very easy to close of my feelings to others and I just put up with being treated badly even if I didn't deserve the treatment I was receiving. Looking back on it now though I know I was a fool to allow any one to treat me that way but I let her because I was caught in the pain of loosing the one I truly loved.

I got lost in my pain and despair I was then made to do a truly terrible thing by the Imperial Council which has always haunted me. I took innocent lives and now their blood is on my hands and I can never wash it off, the nameless faces and eyes stare back at me in my nightmares even now. I'm now in a position were my life has changed beyond all recognition I have everything here friends, a surrogate family and Xena and I couldn't imagine the pain of loosing it all it would be like having her still beating heart ripped out of my chest. That's reason I'm trying so hard to keep my pasts sinful act unknown to everyone. It's the reason that I feel undeserving of Xena's love she is a noble warrior who had done great things and done them with out killing innocents or being a Conqueror. Unlike her I have done terrible things and I'm a vile murder, I don't deserve to be happy in that way and Xena doesn't deserve to have a murder for a lover.

That is the reason that that we can't be together as well as the issue about our races and mines law about both our races being together. I don't deserve to have someone like her she deserves to be someone better than me who hasn't done vile and unspeakable things. My views on this have not changed despite what Thaleia said. I know that Xena doesn't love me she is just very emotional in their friendship, why would she love me anyway? I'm not beautiful or attractive I can't give her a child which is what she wants more than anything. Also to be blunt I'm not human and that issue is never going to change so why would the Empress of Greece waste her time or even risk sleeping with me when she knows the mayor political fallout which would happen if she told the Greece Empire that her lover was a werewolf, no that risk was far to great even she could see that.

"Excuse me."

Gabrielle turned sharply lowering her paint brush which she'd been using to paint on the final touches to her carving of Jason and the Hydra. She put down her paint pot and brush as she turned in her chair taking her lit pipe out of her mouth breathing out the rich dark smoke. She blinked in surprise as Iona come in to view. She'd never had a visit from this woman not since she'd moved in to the new room. She put the pipe back in to her mouth watching as the other woman shuffled clearly unsure as to how to start a conversation she breathed in her pipe before speaking. "Is there something I can help you with?" Iona looked up slightly. "I promise that I have not been rude to your personal maid Thaleia and she was okay with my being here." Gabrielle sat back in her chair. "Well like me she's not holding a grudge against you."

Iona breathed in deeply. "I came here because I wanted to say thank you, that night when the Empress was helping to take the arrow out of your shoulder you said I did what I did because here is the only place I belong and with out being in that place my world feels empty." She lowered her gaze. "What you said meant a lot to me, I also know if you hadn't said that the Empress may not have been so forgiving." Gabrielle breathed out the smoke in her mouth. "It was once my duty to guard my people's city long before I became Horn Hind." She looked up as her dove flew in to the room she raised her arm watching as it landed on her shoulder she eased up her hand stroking its chest gently. "When I look back there was nothing that could keep me from that duty it mattered to me more than anything and I know you must feel the same way."

Iona took a step closer to her. "Yes it does and I would feel very lost if I wasn't here it is the only place that I feel at home." Gabrielle breathed in her pipe looking at her for a long moment. "Everyone needs to belong somewhere." Iona felt her eyes dart as she heard the truth in the other woman's words. "Yes they do." She breathed in painfully. "You also gained the information that I couldn't from Mavican she played me for a fool, she gave me the wrong information and I fell for it." Gabrielle shook her head as she breathed out the smoke in her mouth. "No she didn't play you for a fool. She was just very good at hiding the truth and you not seeing this does not make you a failure, you did your duty and you did it well. You helped Demetrius find out what happened to the other warriors and where the arrows came from because of your actions six families can burry their sons and daughters and put coins on their eyes then grieve and move on with their lives."

Iona watched as she put the pipe back in to her mouth breathing in deeply. "You have a point I didn't see it that way." Gabrielle looked up slightly as she breathed out the smoke. "So long as you do the right thing Iona nothing else matters, that was what I was always taught." Iona nodded she couldn't agree more with that statement. She slowly eased the collar free from her belt feeling that now was the right moment to show it to the other woman "I need your opinion on something." Gabrielle slowly stood up eyeing the collar in her hand. "What's that?" Iona eased up the collar so she could see it better. "I had this designed to hold Kalika she's wearing a similar one right now, it will stop her transforming but I wanted to show to you to see if your all right with me using it on your people. The Empress approves of the design but ultimately you are the werewolf king and your word is final."

She carefully passed the collar to the other woman who took it carefully from her hand. Gabrielle eased up the collar eyeing it, it was made of thick leather but it was quite loose against the neck which made it look tame until you looked at the inside which had razor sharp points which clearly pressed against the front of the neck. The collar was locked with a key at the back it was a clever design clearly made to stop transformation as if the werewolf tried to transform the points would open up the throat killing them instantly. She raised both eyebrows. "Interesting idea, I assume this idea was inspired by the collar you had me put in that night in front of the royals?" Iona lowered her gaze to the floor feeling the guilt hit home. "No I had started making it before that night, it was meant for you so I could get your werewolf blood true I should have thrown it away and I was going to but then this event with Kalika happened and suddenly this became a useful way to keep her restrained in the cells."

Gabrielle eyed the other woman she could see the guilt in her eyes. "Kalika's a traitor and I have no issue with you using these collars on werewolves like her but the design must not go beyond the palace walls yet as it could be used by others who will abuse it. Once I have full rule over my people and things are better between our two races then we can talk about this designs further use." She eased up the collar handing it back. "I do have a few thoughts though." Iona looked up meeting her gaze. "Go ahead." Gabrielle raised her hand "I suggest that you make sure that Kalika's hands can't reach the collar as with her inhuman strength she might be able to pry it loose. The collar should also be made from the strongest tempered bronze you have and not leather to make it longer lasting." Iona eyed the collar. "I'll have the palace blacksmith make a new one which is built to your instructions along with two more spares."

Gabrielle eased up her finger stroking her birds head. "Why is it you don't make things as a hobby, your clearly gifted at designing things?" Iona blinked feeling the confusion take over. "Make things, you mean things for weapons?" Gabrielle shook her head. "No I mean things for your self." She turned pointing to the huge carving. "I mean things like this which have nothing to do with war, their things you make for yourself or for others." Iona eased up her hand eyeing the stunning carving. "You make that?" Gabrielle nodded. "Yes I did." Iona blinked in confusion. "You're a warrior though, why carve isn't that a carpenters job?" Gabrielle shook her head. "I was brought up as a carpenter's daughter and even though I became a warrior I never stopped carving, you do realise Iona that you don't have to go down one path in life you can do more than one thing."

Iona folded her arms as began to think deeply. "I never thought about it like that, I just assumed warriors were warriors I thought that was part of our duty." Gabrielle watched as her dove flew of her shoulder landing on her sculpture. "Duty is duty yes but your personal time is your own to do with as you please." Iona took in a deep breath. "What would you suggest?" Gabrielle picked up some seed from the bowl close by she opened her hand watching as her dove started to eat from it. "What do you want to do?" Iona eyed the carving again. "I've always wanted to sculpt marble." Gabrielle eased her empty hand away from her dove. "Then what's stopping you?" Iona looked up sharply the other woman had a point what was stopping her? She had plenty of free time on her hands and yet she squandered it by lazing around and drinking cider or playing cards and gambling coin on bets she normally lost.

True had savings but ever since she'd gotten the job here she'd become completely focused on it and nothing else. She'd never really spent much time to herself or done things that mattered to her. She moved to stand in front of the other woman. "You have a point how do I lean something like that?" Gabrielle eased her pipe out from her mouth putting it to one side as she blew the smoke out away from the other woman. She leaned over gently picking up her dove holding it gently so it was out of Iona's reach. Despite the respect between them she still didn't trust her around her pet because of what she'd done to the last one. "I've been caving since I was a child but I still read scrolls on the subject I take them from the library you should ask Chara where to find scrolls on carving marble." Iona raised her hand. "That's a good point I'll ask her I'm sure she'll show me."

She eased her fingers towards the collared dove. "What's your dove's name?" Gabrielle didn't think as she grabbed her hand she gently pushed it back ignoring the other woman's surprise. "His name is Icos and he's still nervous of people, I'm still training him so you can't touch him yet." That wasn't completely true but it was true that she was training Icos to come at whistle calls and sit on her shoulder and she'd only just got him used to her other form which had been a little difficult at first as like all birds he'd been very nervous. It had taken her a long time before she could even get him to sit on her clawed hand. "Once he's fully trained you can pet him." Iona blinked she thought that odd but she wasn't going to contest it Gabrielle probably knew more about birds than anyone else in the palace and everyone knew she had a soft spot for them. "I will go and talk to Chara then I'll have someone run down to market and get the things I need."

Gabrielle stroked Icos's feathered back. "I look forward to seeing what you make." She watched as Iona nodded at her respectfully before leaving her workshop room closing the door behind her. She loosened her grip watching as Icos flew up and landed on her shoulder again. Her gaze drifted upwards as Thaleia entered the workshop a slightly concerned look in her eyes as she spoke. "Did everything go all right with Iona?" Gabrielle took in a deep breath. "Yes it went fine Iona just wanted to talk about something regarding Kalika." Thaleia folded her arms. "Well I don't trust her and if she ever gives you trouble again you should tell the Empress." Gabrielle lowered her gaze to the floor. "She won't give me trouble again Thaleia." Thaleia raised her hand. "How can you be sure?" Gabrielle looked up slightly. "Because she's not evil, she's just misguided." Thaleia shook her head she didn't quite understand where Gabrielle was coming from with that comment. "She killed your last pet and had it cooked up and served to you, how is that not evil?"

Gabrielle slowly met her confused brown gaze. "There's a huge difference between doing evil acts and being evil Thaleia." Thaleia breathed out trying to think of how best to put her next question. "I heard you talking about Adrienne to the Empress you said she was evil and that you hated her." Gabrielle felt her body tense. "Yes Adrienne is evil and you are not to greet her when she comes here, she doesn't have any compassion for human beings like I do, she sees you and your race as vermin." Thaleia put her hands together she felt as though she was walking around on egg shells at this moment, as she knew Gabrielle might not take her next question very well. "How did you end up ever being her lover Gabrielle?" Gabrielle looked at her hand trying to stay in control of her anger the last thing she wanted was to snap at her friend who was only being curious and the truth was that she couldn't be angry at her for that, she knew it looked strange that she would be the company of some one like Adrienne.

Adrienne was everything she wasn't, she put a hand on her face as she felt her gaze dart. "I was very foolish Thaleia and I was lonely and I let her in, to this day I wish I hadn't met her or even gotten to know her." She paused. "I now fear for everyone in this palace while she's here." Thaleia moved forward putting her hand on her friends shoulder. "The Empress will not allow harm to come to anyone Gabrielle you have to trust in her words." Gabrielle met her concerned gaze. "I do trust in her words Thaleia, but the truth is I know Adrienne she will not give up with out a fight and I don't know if I can defeat her in battle, we have both fought before and I lost to her." Thaleia squeezed her shoulder. "But this time it will be different Gabrielle, you have the backing of the palace behind you and the Empress and if you fall we will all fight for you." Gabrielle felt a sad smile form as she eyed her best friend hearing the truth in her words. "I'm hoping it won't come to that Thaleia."

8

Xena lay back in bed she wasn't really tired she had to confess her mind wasn't on sleeping or dreams instead she was thinking through Adrienne's arrival. She had thought about having the meeting in the library but she very much doubted that the choke point would make a difference. If she had anywhere near the power that Gabrielle had in werewolf form she'd just break though the double doors. No trying to be clever wasn't going to work this time instead it would have to all be about force in arms. She would have to double the guard and have her in the dinning hall on the very top floor, it was a closed in room there was no way out of it and she could line up ten guards aside fully armed. Ironically it was the room where she had first found out that Gabrielle wasn't human a long time ago and somehow that made it perfect as Gabrielle knew it well it only had two doors one in and one out.

Also she could use the look of the room to give it a false sense of security she could have a platter of food laid out as well as chairs and make it look like she was being hospitable, when in fact she wasn't. The woman would have also travelled a long way and she'd take advantage of her stomach, everything on that table was going to be rich food and she had seen Gabrielle slow down slightly after eating the same kind of food in human form. Maybe she could slow this woman down in the same way by allowing her to eat it warriors weren't always as sharp as they should be on a very full stomach. It wouldn't be a huge advantage but an advantage none the less and any advantage was worth her time if it meant giving Gabrielle any edge over this woman. There was something else that was bothering her though but she wouldn't be able to confirm it until tomorrow.

She had a feeling that the relationship between Gabrielle and Adrienne might have been abusive, her reason for thinking this was that the first time she'd ever touched Gabrielle she had flinched under her touch. She had thought that very odd at first and it had taken Gabrielle a long time to come around to being touched by her. It would also explain why Gabrielle didn't see herself as beautiful and had low self esteem and lacked belief in herself and her abilities as ruler of her people. Manipulating and abusive partners always kept their love interests under control by belittling them and destroying their self confidence so they could bend them to their will. Gabrielle may be king of her people but even a king or queen out of site of his or her people can live a different private life to the one on show. Maybe Gabrielle is afraid of Adrienne it would explain why her mood switched so quickly at the sound of her name.

She also has a very deep hatred for Adrienne and if Adrienne has been controlling her and dictating her life behind the scenes it would be one more reason on top of so many others that Gabrielle just wouldn't return to the Grand City personally she hoped though that she was wrong about all this. She wanted it to be her mind wandering in the wrong direction she didn't like to imagine anyone bringing Gabrielle harm in that way. The younger woman didn't deserve that, on top of this someone who was abusing and manipulated their own king deserved to be punished and she found out that Adrienne had done anything like this to her, she'd want to make her pay for her actions personally. She took in a deep breath she shouldn't be thinking about this right now she needed to just close her eyes and go to sleep tomorrow was going to be a very long day. She closed her eyes only to open them again as a sharp knocking came from the central door she sat up slightly. "Come in."

She blinked in surprise watching as Gabrielle entered her room she was dressed in a velvet robe and she looked very concerned but at the same time tired. She was wearing a night dress but more because of the chill that was starting to go through the night air. She knew it wouldn't be long before she'd have to put fur skin on top of her sheets. She looked up meeting the other woman's uncertain gaze. "Are you all right?" Gabrielle took in a deep breath as she walked towards the other woman bed coming to a stop close to it. "I can't sleep." Xena eased out her hand lighting the candle close this was very unlike Gabrielle at this time of night she was normally still in werewolf form walking the gardens, yet tonight she was in human form and trying to sleep. No doubt her sleeping pattern was making it very difficult for her just switch off as she was normally so active. She sat up fully patting the empty bedside. "Please come and sit here."

Gabrielle slowly sat down on the bed opposite the other woman as she put a hand on her face. "I keep thinking about tomorrow." Xena leaned over putting a hand gently on her shoulder. "Tomorrow is going to go fine, I'm doubling the guard if your ex puts a foot out line she'll get an arrow through her throat." Gabrielle ran a hand through her hair in frustration. "I know I'm just." She took in a deep breath she hated admitting to weakness and she would never admit what she was about to admit to this other woman to anyone else. "I'm afraid." Xena blinked in surprise she'd never heard Gabrielle ever admit to being scared of everything. She was normally very guarded in terms of her emotions she felt her grip on her shoulder tighten. "This woman manipulated my cook in to putting you in to a dark pit to rot and starve for two years, she sounds like a very dangerous woman and if I were in your boots I'd be afraid to, it's clear that she has no issue about ending your life."

Gabrielle eased up her hand putting it on Xena's. "I just wish I could go to sleep and not worry about this." Xena felt a smile form. "Worrying about it makes you no less of a leader." She felt her smile fade as a thought crossed her mind. "Maybe you'd sleep better if you had company." She knew she was pushing it and yet she didn't care she wanted to give the younger woman a hug. She looked like she needed one, she watched as her green eyes which were reflecting slightly in darkness darted, she was clearly considering the offer. Xena felt a warm smile form on her lips. "You look like you need the company of a good friend tonight and I'd like to be that friend." Gabrielle turned meeting the other woman's light blue gaze her mind wanted to say no as it felt like she was imposing on the other woman. Yet her heart couldn't say those words because she knew that this was deeply genuine offer and she couldn't refuse it.

She missed having company at night and she hatred how lonely she felt at times and she knew Xena felt the same way on this subject so why deny this woman a joy which could be as much her own as hers? She put her hands together as she spoke. "I would like that." Xena shuffled slightly. "So would I, if you need night clothes you can borrow mine I have spares in my wardrobe though they might be slightly large for you." Gabrielle stood up slowly. "Thank you but I got hold of some myself, its starting to get colder now." She eased off her robe eyeing her silver woven velvet pyjamas." Xena eyed the other woman's night clothes as something occurred to her Gabrielle did have a fondness of silver her seal ring was silver and some of her shirts had silver designs on the sleeves, she looked up slightly. "You like silver I see it on your clothing quite a lot, why the interest in it?"

Gabrielle slowly eased herself in to bed next to the other woman ignoring her uncertainty over the situation as she eyed her ring. "Gold has never gleamed to me, I see it as symbol of decadence and corruption, silver to me symbolizes strength and hardship. My father could never afford gold, my mothers wedding chain was silver and he worked so hard just to buy it for her because he couldn't afford gold. I guess as a child I picked up on that and that is why I wear silver. I hated the armour they gave me in the Grand City it was gold plated and I never wore it I used to just wear my bronze plate armour instead." Xena blinked as she lay back watching as the other woman did the same, in the scroll of werewolf history Gabrielle's image had been shown wearing a silver armour not a golden armour or a bronze one. Clearly the scroll was showing something which hadn't come to pass yet.

She looked up slightly she knew Gabrielle had seen that scroll she'd talked to Phrixus about it so she'd no doubt seen that image as well yet she didn't believe in the scrolls ability to tell her own history even history that had not come to pass, she just saw it as an important item. "Silver is a good choice Gabrielle it suits you." Gabrielle felt a smile form. "Thank you." Xena watched as the younger woman blew out her candle as lay still staring upwards for a moment before she turned over her green reflective eyes closing as sleep caught up with her very suddenly. She gently put an arm around her waist feeling her move slightly but not every much. She had wanted to ask her why she saw herself as ugly because of her scar but she realized that now wasn't the time. She leaned over gently kissing her head before laying back on her pillow keeping her arm in place refusing to move it as she spoke keeping her voice low ignoring the fact that the other woman was now clearly deep within in her dreams. "I love you Gabrielle." She lay still half closing her eyes she didn't care that the other woman couldn't hear her she just wanted to say the words regardless.

End of part 64

Silvermoonlight

This chapter pays homage to the late LJ Mass who wrote one of the best Conqueror fan fictions series ever written in my view. One of the scenes in the first book called Tale One Journey End, that always really stood out to me was when Xena couldn't sleep so she went to slave Gabrielle's room and Gabrielle says sleep next to me because you may be able to dream in the company of a friend and it might help ease your troubled mind. It was very simple act of friendship with out lust or sex yet it was deeply meaningful to me. At the time it also made me realize that love was about much more than sex when writing stories and writing in simple actions and moments between couples of any gender can be deeply meaningful and important to the characters.


	65. With Out Care Or Remorse

_WITH OUT CARE OR REMORSE_

Xena opened her eyes slowly as the dawns rays streamed in through the curtains she felt her smile widen as she looked at her arm which was wrapped around her waist. She looked down realizing that Gabrielle's whole body was up against her own the younger woman had clearly moved up against her in the night no doubt unintentionally or maybe intentionally. She knew that sometimes the desire to have company during sleep could overrule someone's mind while sleeping. She had once cuddled up to Demetrius when they'd been forced to share a tent as they'd needed each others protection as they'd been separated from the hoplites in a blizzard on Mount Nessus. She had gone up there because her spies had told her that they'd founds lots of dead Roman bodies in the snow and that had filled her with concern at time. She thought that maybe the new Emperor of Rome Tiberius was going to attack her country hence why he was sending units through Nessus. She knew now that those units had been killed by Gabrielle's people but to this day she still didn't know why Tiberius had sent them there and since they weren't on speaking terms she didn't care to ask.

Tiberius has made his position very clear she owned Greece he owned Rome and he'd made a truce which was that they stayed out of each others lands and that if she found the missing eagle she was to return it to him. Unlike her late husband Tiberius was much brasher and she knew he didn't like her but he was a smart man as he didn't want to start all out war between their lands and that was fine by her. She no longer had any interest in Rome and she had no desire to cause trouble there at all through political games of any kind. Her getting in to trouble though on Mount Nessus had been her own fault as she really hadn't heeded the warnings about just how dangerous that mountain could be and that a blizzard up there could separate you from your group in an instant. Nothing sexual had happened between herself and Demetrius that night other than they'd just hugged each other in their sleep but nether of them had talked about it since. She knew she had been dealing with the loneliness and loss of no longer having a husband and Damokles's relationship with a Greek noble woman had fallen apart only a week before, deep down they were both looking for a comfort of some kind just to ease the pain.

She looked down at the younger woman who was fast asleep deep in her dreams she was properly feeling that right now as she'd not had any comfort from anyone after loosing Damokles she doubted that Adrienne had given her any emotional support she needed to deal with her pain. What ever Gabrielle's reason was for being this close to her she didn't mind it as it was such a nice feeling to have someone this close again but it meant a lot more to her as she was deeply in love with this woman and she wanted her attention, even if it was no more than her hugging her like this. She eased up her hand slowly running it through the other woman's long hair watching as it spilled through her fingers the other woman shuffled slightly murmuring incoherently in her sleep. She leaned closer it was so strange to see the younger woman this way in this moment she was so peaceful even when she was awake she always slightly guarded. There was also a little tension even when she was happy it was like she was always holding back yet at this moment she was so relaxed.

She wished she could be this relaxed and open with her emotions when she was awake the Gabrielle she had met first before she'd seen the darker personality had been so care free and happy and she was sure that this young woman could be that way once again. She was getting there she'd seen her personality change over these past months she was laughing smiling and slowly becoming more open. She hoped that one day she would become that a truly happy and carefree person who enjoyed her life to the full. The only thing Gabrielle didn't seem to care about was not being human it was the one thing about the younger woman she admired as she accepted her other form completely and refused to be anything but what she already was and she saw no point or reason in changing for anyone. Very few people she had met in her life had that this view of them selves or were that happy with who they were. Her thoughts were cut off as she watched the door open as Ceto walked in to her room carry her breakfast tray she watched as the woman turned the shock suddenly spreading across her face as realized who she was in bed with.

She felt her lips form a playful smirk as she spoke in a low whisper. "Put my tray on the table I'll be over in a moment." Ceto blinked quickly gaining control of her senses as she moved over the table. She turned slowly to the Empress feeling unsure of what to say she spoke hoping that her choice of words was right. "Did you…I mean did you both sleep well?" Xena looked up slightly keeping her voice low. "I slept fine Ceto I think Gabrielle has as well." Ceto tensed unsure if her next words would sound rude. "I assumed the rumour about you being in love with her is not just palace gossip?" Xena breathed in deeply gods why was she bothering to tell people to keep her feelings for Gabrielle a secret it was clear most people knew she was in love with this woman and the rest were completely buying in to the palace gossip. She eyed Gabrielle for a very long moment before looking up at her personal maid speaking softy. "Yes I am in love Gabrielle." Ceto felt her eyes dart. "Did you tell her that, is that why she's here?" Xena shook her head sadly. "No Gabrielle came here because she couldn't sleep, as you know Adrienne is due to arrive today." Ceto felt a sneer of disgust form. "Yes I've all about her not a nice piece of work, had a lot to do with the assassins getting in to this palace and was in liege with Kalika."

Xena gently eased Gabrielle's arm free of her waist hearing her mumble again in her sleep. She slowly eased herself out of bed putting on her robe as she turned to Ceto. "She's also Gabrielle's ex which only adds fuel to this already blazing fire." Ceto breathed in as she pulled out the scroll which was in her robes belt. "Then I hate to add more fuel to the fire but Phrixus asked me to give this scroll to you." Xena leaned over taking it from her hand. "What is it?" Ceto looked up slightly. "A very long winded request about him being present at Gabrielle and Adrienne's meeting, he makes a good point though that the moment they meet they will probably switch languages and will have a better understanding of what they are saying than you as he's spent a lot more time learning the spoken werewolf language with Gabrielle over this past month." Xena rolled her eyes as she opened the scroll reading it slowly Phrixus was right though he did understand the spoken language much better than her, so far she'd only had three lessons with Gabrielle which wasn't nearly enough and she was only learning the written form and not the spoken form and she wouldn't lie she'd really struggled with Adrienne's letter. She folded up the scroll handing it back to Ceto. "Tell him that I want his presence in the room, in this case he's right his understanding of the spoken werewolf language is much better than mine."

Ceto nodded stepping back. "I'll tell him now." She paused before speaking. "Are you going to wake up Gabrielle?" Xena watched as the younger woman turned in her sleep. "No I want her to get as much sleep as possible, just tell Thaleia to bring her clothes and her breakfast in here when you see her as I'm sure she'll be wondering where she is." Ceto nodded moving towards the door. "Yes Empress." Xena smiled watching as she left she felt her smile fade as she turned back to Gabrielle who was still asleep watching her. Everything was ready for today but despite this, it didn't make her feel any better she had no idea why this bitch of a woman had come here all she assumed that she was here because of the law change Gabrielle had put in place with out the Imperial Councils approval not that in her view she needed their approval to do anything she was the right full ruler of her people not them. She turned away looking at her breakfast she really needed to put her thoughts to one side right now she could deal with them later when the time was right. She looked up sharply watching as the younger woman eyes slowly opened as what ever dream she was having ended. She stood up walking over to the bed feeling a wide smile form. "Good morning."

Gabrielle eased up her hand rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, how strange she felt at this moment in time she felt well rested which very rarely happened, she'd had no nightmares just a deep soothing sleep. She eyed the dark haired woman who was smiling down at her. "Morning." Xena put a hand gently on her shoulder. "Did you sleep well?" Gabrielle sat up slightly. "Yes I did." She paused eyeing her closet friend. "Thank you for your company last night I needed it." Xena squeezed her shoulder gently. "It was a pleasure to have your company and you're always welcome in my bed if you're feeling that way you did last night." She paused unable to stop her next question. "Do you remember when we were sparing?" Gabrielle raised both eyebrows unsure where this was going. "Yes." Xena moved her hand away. "You said you weren't beautiful because of that scar on your eye which you could never get rid off." Gabrielle eased up her hand running it down her scar. "Yes I said that." Xena leaned forward. "Why do you believe that, is it because someone told you that you weren't beautiful?" Gabrielle looked down slightly. "No it's not because of that, people don't love a face with an ugly scar on it, not a scar like mine."

Xena eased her hand up putting it gently under the other woman's chin using it to raise her head very slowly. "I think you'd be surprised Gabrielle, not everyone sees scars that way." Gabrielle looked up slightly unable to break away from the other woman's intense gaze. "How do you see scars?" Xena eased up her other hand running her fingers gently down the diagonal scar on the other woman's eyebrow. "I see them as symbols of power and strength as well as character." She ran her fingers upwards again in a gentle motion as she eased her other hand out from under her chin. "They are never hideous or disgusting and they don't make a person any less beautiful." Gabrielle eased up her hand taking hold of the other woman's hand lowering it gently. "You always see the positive side in everything Xena." Xena looked at her for a long moment. "I try to see the good in everyone even if they don't see it in themselves." She stepped away from the younger woman. "Would you like some breakfast?" Gabrielle eased herself up in bed fully. "Yes I would." She paused watching as the other woman turned away from her. "Xena?" Xena turned to meet the other woman's gaze. "Yes." She felt a smile form. "Thank you for listening it means a lot to me." Xena felt her smile turn to a wide grin. "Your welcome."

8

Adrienne walked slowly down the long road which led to the palace she looked up catching sight of what looked like a two wagon loads of werewolf parts including skulls, skeletons pelts and mounted heads and bodies my, my Gabrielle had been very busy. She adjusted her chest plate slightly but then that was why she was here to bring her lover home and she would come home to the Grand City she'd make sure of that. She eyed the two guards behind her who were walking with her towards the palace's huge doors. She eyed the moonlit sky above she'd been here more than once and nothing had changed she still hated this place with a passion not because it had built on top of king Lycaon's ancient palace ruins. No it was her hatred of the Empress she couldn't stand the bitch period. The truth was that her hated had nothing to do with the hunting law it was all to do with the fact that when ever Gabrielle was around her she didn't do what she was told. She'd had the opportunity to stab the bitch and end her miserable life and she'd stalled right when it really mattered. What was it about that stupid woman that made her such a distraction?

It wasn't like Gabrielle couldn't kill she was an amazing warrior in battle most werewolves changed weapons from time to time but not Gabrielle had remained with two swords right through her career as a warrior and beyond as a Horn Hind. She was fantastic when she killed it was all power all focus and she knew how to take life in battle, but that was where her issue came she hated taking innocent life. Also when her swords weren't in her hands she became a very different person who wasted her time away crafting silly little wooden carvings, she was also a recluse who didn't like the lime light and from time to time she'd caught her talking to nothing but empty corridors though she always claimed she was never talking to anyone. Her biggest problem though was that she had far to much heart and that weak heart of hers really got in the way of what was important, which was doing what she told by the Imperial Council with out question. She had though taken this one step to far by signing an agreement to end the hunting law with the Empress with out the consent of the Imperial Council and that was not allowed it breached the rules and now there had been a huge incident in the Grand City because of this.

Those who were loyal to her had remained completely loyal to her despite her two year absence they were also thrilled with this idea of the hunting law ending and werewolves having equal rights. This was not what the Imperial Council wanted, they were so close to for filling their master plan and this had come at just the wrong time. The last thing they wanted now was for the Grand City and the other cities to be separated by in fighting between those who were loyal to Gabrielle and those who were loyal to them. After all the Imperial Council were the true rulers not Gabrielle she was just a figure head. She'd been made Gabrielle's advisor and it had been her duty to keep her in place and reign her in as well as satisfy her sexual needs and she wouldn't lie that had been worth it, but her main real job had been to stamp out Damokles's influence over her and that had never been easy. She'd never stopped loving that fool even after he'd been killed she'd even been purposely told that he had left her for another woman by the Imperial Council as they'd hoped that it was would crush her spirit even more and it had worked to an point but not the extent they'd wanted she'd still stuck very much to the code of honour which he'd taught her along with his ideals.

Plus for some stupid reason she always hesitated when it came to killing pathetic weak little humans who didn't have a sword in their hand. They were just humans no one would care for their passing they might as well be ants washed away be the tide. In her view the werewolf race should be ruling them not sitting with them at a table drinking together as equal right Greek citizens. One thing was clear though as she walked down the long road which led to the palace doors they had gotten the message that she was coming. The moment she'd said her name to the guards guarding the outer wall and door a dark mood had filled the air and the guards had turned very tense. Clearly Gabrielle hadn't spoken well of her which hurt but only a little Gabrielle had always been misguided and now she needed putting back in her place. She owned her after all and they had never ended their relationship openly so she was still her lover and like every good lover she needed to put her right by any means necessary. This wouldn't be the first time they'd argued and she'd had to force her hand violently to put Gabrielle in her place and she doubted it would be the last.

What did matter though was that one way or the other she'd make her point tonight and Gabrielle would return to the Grand City as commanded by the Imperial Council. She had been told that failure was not an opinion and if it meant ending Gabrielle's reign as Horn Hind then she was to do so by any means necessary. She smiled eyeing the weapon which was in her belt if it came to that she had something very special in her possession oh how she loved testing new weapons on her own kind. This one though was very special its design had been based on something so innocent so kind which was pathetic use for it when in truth it could be used to being such glorious pain and death, if it worked correctly. She loved testing new weapons it always gave her such a thrill even more so if they worked and if this one worked as it should it could be used as a brand new type of weapon which could be used to kill traitors and those who disobeyed the rules in werewolf society. She watched as the huge palace doors were opened and a tall dark haired man came in to view he was clearly head of the royal guard she could tell by his over elaborate hoplite uniform. She felt a smirk form as she eyed him. "Oh look the welcoming committee."

Demetrius narrowed his gaze clearly this woman had no idea that right now one of Iona's best trained men had an arrow pointed at her head, ironically it was the same man who had, had an arrow pointed at Gabrielle's head during her first meeting with the Empress and he was a pro marks man, he very rarely missed and even if he did miss the first shot his second was always spot on. He breathed in eyeing the woman in front of him this was Gabrielle's former lover? Just looking at her he could see that she was dripping with arrogance. "Adrienne I assume?" Adrienne felt a smile form. "Yes I am." Demetrius turned eyeing the two well armed men who were about lead her to the meeting room. "Follow me." Adrienne slowly followed him watching as the two warriors followed her, she eyed the taller commander who was watching her out of the corner of his eye. "So tell me when do I get to see Gabrielle? You see we have such history together and I know that she's been missing me." Demetrius carried on walking that wasn't the impression he'd gotten from Gabrielle it was more that she was glad to be rid of this woman. "You'll speak to her when she's good and ready." Adrienne carried on walking. "Oh I see, did she tell you that personally? Its just I don't see her talking to someone like you, you see you come across as a stupid human just like all humans." Demetrius sneered suddenly he beginning to see why Gabrielle loathed this woman he carried on walking not looking back. "I don't believe Gabrielle shares your view on humanity."

Adrienne felt a cold smile form. "Yes well Gabrielle has always been far to kind, it's always clouded her better judgement and made her weak." Demetrius eyed her for a long moment before turning away as he carried on walking towards the room which wasn't far away. In his opinion Gabrielle had very good judgement and her kindness was one of the reasons the Empress was clearly in love with her. She was liked in the palace because of that kind nature and to say she was weak was a huge insult, she was anything but weak. This woman clearly had a very harsh and cold view on the world she also thought that she was something special just because she had a heart of stone and had no love for life. Warriors who were like this normally became murders, assassins and mercenaries. Funny he had thought that Iona had no love for life but that was not the truth she did have some even though it was small and she was starting to change he could see it happening she was becoming more compassionate and he'd seen her just sit and read scrolls while drinking cider last night rather than gamble with the others warriors in the training barracks.

They'd asked her if she wanted to play but she'd just said no and carried on reading clearly there was something she wanted to learn and he could tell that the scrolls were from the main study and the only person who could have gotten them for her was Chara, in a way that was a good sign though at least she was talking to people. Iona had always had been a bit of a loner who didn't socialise with large groups of people or go to parties it was one thing she did have in common with Gabrielle. He turned eyeing Adrienne this woman wasn't Iona though she stank of murderer it pulsated off her and clung to the air like thick black smoke from a burning fire the kind that made you choke painfully and brought tears to your eyes. He had looked in to the eyes of many warriors in his time and her eyes were like a dark pit of no remorse. It was becoming all to clear as to why Gabrielle wanted nothing to do with this woman with every breath she took she had been draining Gabrielle's joy he was disgusted to say it but he could see himself in her eyes. He had once been like her when he had drained the joy from his lovers because he craved only the conquest and then broke their hearts as he'd moved on to the next.

He took in a painful breath as he pushed open the double doors open catching sight of the long table which had been laid out with food. He could see the guards already lined up he walked inside watching as she followed him. He stopped eyeing her. "The Empress has laid you out food and drink for you which you can eat while you wait." Adrienne walked up to the table eyeing the food unable to keep the sarcasm out of her voice as she spoke. "I'm so flattered do tell me will the Empress be present?" Demetrius eyed her. "Yes she will." He turned to one of the warriors lowering his voice. "Please tell Gabrielle that her guest has arrived and inform the Empress the same." He watched as man nodded leaving the room. Adrienne watched as the man left. "So you'll be watching me I assume, your going to make sure I don't put a foot wrong right?" Demetrius looked up slightly. "You could say that yes." Adrienne picked up a goblet of wine drinking it feeling an evil smile form. "Well I do hope it doesn't come to that, you see I'd take great pleasure in ripping your head off your shoulders."

End of part 65

Silvermoonlight

Thank you everyone for your kind reviews thoughts and feedback.


	66. A Painful Love Of Violence And Brutality

_A PAINFUL LOVE OF VIOLENCE AND BRUTALITY_

I don't want to see this bitch tonight every part of me feels tense about the whole meeting. The very reason I was put in the pit was because I trusted her I never should have gotten involved with Adrienne sexually it was the stupidest thing I ever did. I did it because I was lonely and depressed and she was there and it was covenant. I used her to make myself feel better but she only made me feel worse because she treated me like a fool and she loved to get her way even if it meant I got hurt in the process. I haven't told the Empress the full story, I don't want to, I don't want her to know that some woman took pleasure in hitting me and that I submitted to it. The battle I mentioned to Thaleia was not a even battle it was a punching match and I lost, yes I always hit Adrienne back but she always hit me harder and then she'd try to kiss me and make up and I just let her because I was starting to give up. I couldn't escape her I could leave the Grand City, she was like my jailer and I was her prisoner she was around me every minute of everyday, I did try to get away from her when ever possible or make excuses for not turning up to the places where she wanted me. She was my lover and we were in a very happy relationship to every one on the outside but that was an illusion, behind closed doors it was not that way she wasn't my lover or even my mate it all boiled down to sex nothing more and nothing less.

I was only having sex with her because it was the only time I ever felt anything emotionally was when I reached an orgasm I'd just become so numb to everything else by the end. Maybe that was why when they asked me to go the Palace in Corinth I wanted to feel again even if what I felt was pain and agony from my bleeding wounds. What I should have done was ended our relationship some years before but I clung to it like a fool I don't love Adrienne I never have in fact I hate her. I've never stopped hating her since the first time she struck me she knew she had a hold of me and she must still thinks that now, even though I'm not hers. All she ever had from me was my body but never my soul and I know she wasn't my mate even in werewolf form as all werewolves when they pick their mate who will be with them for life they have an over whelming urge to bite them in the neck during sex and from what I've heard the urge is so powerful that it can drive werewolves in to a very primal and violent state if they don't do it. I confess though I've never had it, Damokles and I weren't together long enough for it to start and I never got it with Adrienne despite how long we spent together.

As the legendary werewolf scholar Cyrano once wrote. _The urge to draw blood to you canines only comes when your body and soul have embraced the soul of another unconditionally and with an open heart_. _To force desire will never bring that urge and to force the heart will only harden it, the soul must desire it and the body must crave it and to ignore this will bring about primal needs which can't be controlled or sutured as the beast with in is unleashed_. Gabrielle looked down at the floor as she carried on walking following the warrior who had told her about Adrienne's arrival, she could see that Xena and Phrixus were waiting for her outside the door. She wouldn't lie she'd stalled somewhat and she hadn't come right away she had, had to force herself in the end to stand up and follow the warrior who looked slightly concerned because she had remained seated and not followed him out of her room. She took in a deep breath once this was over it would be over she would never have to go through it again and Adrienne wouldn't be in her life anymore. As long as Adrienne thought that she was her lover the more it held her back and she wanted nothing more than to be free of her. She wasn't loyal to her and had betrayed her and she really didn't care about was the Imperial Councils approval. Adrienne had always been a compulsive liar and she fully expected her to lie again if it meant keeping in control, only this time she wouldn't have it, she was not the fool Adrienne thought she was.

Xena looked up she had started to feel concerned as Gabrielle was over twenty minutes late in fact and she was about to go and get her, but now she was here she could see that she was tense and apprehensive. She clearly didn't want to be here but she was forcing herself to be she turned eyeing Adrienne through the crack in the door. The woman had been eating the meat and drinking the wine she'd now pulled out an ivory pipe and had lit it. She was slightly taller than Gabrielle and had dark green eyes her hair was shoulder length and brown with red henna highlights. On her right arm was a Norse serpent, which was the Norse Jormungand the Midgard Serpent. If Gabrielle was anything to go by it was clear werewolves worshipped who ever they wanted. The woman was wearing bronze armour which had overlaid plate on the chest much like Roman armour but there was a huge difference. She could see hinges which meant that the sections could shift on the both sides of the chest her shoulder armour had the same type of hinges and underneath it was a white shirt whose short sleeves hung down in tattered.

She was wearing a white hanging skirt which was tattered at the edges and knee high black leather boots on her back were two Sparth axes which could be held in each hand. She didn't look very dangerous but there was something about her though which made her feel uneasy maybe it was her overly arrogant attitude and the way she was lounging about. It was the manner of someone who thought they had control over everyone despite that they didn't. She knew well enough from experience that warriors like that were very dangerous as they would kill others even if it was just to prove a point about their own self importance. Iona was very close by although she was at the other door, her and her men were there and if Adrienne got out there orders were to bring her down in anyway possible. Frankly didn't care if they ripped of her legs she had no love for this woman, as it was clear that she had caused Gabrielle so much pain. She turned watching as Phrixus stood up fully as Gabrielle came to a stop in front of her. She eyed the younger woman as she spoke unable to keep the concern out of her tone. "There you are I was getting worried about you."

Gabrielle breathed in deeply. "I don't mean to hold you up I just needed to think of what to say and I know what to say." Xena leaned over putting her arm on her shoulder stroking gently, she knew that wasn't quite true she could see fear in Gabrielle eyes. She wasn't going to bring that up though this was already a difficult situation and she didn't want to make it worse by bringing up the subject of fear. "I understand I'd rather that you take all the time you need and be ready." Gabrielle looked up slightly. "I'm ready, I just want to get this over and done with." Xena eased up her hand away moving towards the door. "Then let's go." Phrixus breathed in turning to Gabrielle. "I'm here to translate for the Empress just in case Adrienne switches to your language." Gabrielle nodded as she lowered her gaze. "I understand." Xena smiled pushing open both of the doors she walked through watching as Adrienne looked up from where she was sitting at the head of the table with her feet up. She watched as the guards closed the door behind her. There was only one other way out of this room other than the doors and that was through a thick plain of glass which made up a very large window.

This glass window was more a decorative item as all the other windows in the palace had wooden shutters this window this was the only one of its kind. She had to say though that there was nothing outside of that window it was just a long drop to the gardens bellow and you'd probably clip at least two of the balconies on the way down before you hit the grass between the two huge lions that made up one of the entrances to the royal gardens. She didn't see anyone human or werewolf attempting that jump it would probably kill them out right. This room was after all on the third floor at the highest level for a reason, it was another room which wasn't easy to escape from, just like the bottle neck study. She hoped this room wouldn't be damaged but she was beginning to think that with werewolves damaging things came with the territory because of their size and power and in a small space that power meant things were damaged regardless. Though the room Gabrielle had fought Kalika in had been smashed up it wasn't all that bad and the builders could easily fix it. She was seriously considering having a group of permanent builders in side the palace so they could deal with damage right away rather than her calling in builders who asked questions about the damage which the staff wouldn't answer.

She snapped out of her thoughts as Phrixus came to stand next to her and Gabrielle eyeing Adrienne whose face formed a leer as she looked the younger woman up and down in a lustful manner. She felt her eyes dart as the silence clung to the air she wanted to break it, she hated silence but she knew this was not her conversation and she'd just have to wait till someone spoke. Adrienne put her ivory pipe in to her mouth breathing in the opium. She eyed Gabrielle nothing had changed she still had a great body she breathed out the rich smoke as she spoke in the werewolf tongue. "You know it's not nice to keep me waiting Gabrielle." She turned eyeing the Empress and the man next to her who was whispering in to her ear even from here she could tell that he was translating but badly. She breathed in her pipe seeing that Gabrielle hadn't moved and was keeping her distance. "You know I hate waiting." Gabrielle felt her body tense as she spoke in an emotionless tone in werewolf tongue. "What do you want?" Xena blinked as Phrixus translated. The werewolf language spoken sounded so strange it was unlike she'd any language she'd ever heard before and she'd heard a quite a few different languages during her time in Rome. Most had been translated for her with the help of a translator.

Adrienne felt a sneer form as she stood up. "What do I want as if you don't know?!" She eased out a copy of the scroll which Gabrielle had written and sighed along with the Empress, she opened it so her lover could see it. "I'm here about this! Do you have any idea how much trouble this has caused in the Grand City?" Gabrielle folded her arms eyeing her ex lover. "I was doing what was right for my people." Adrienne eyed her for a long moment she moved forward so she was standing in front of her. "You don't make policy that is what the Imperial Council does!" Gabrielle felt her teeth grind together as she spoke. "Why are you really here?" Adrienne eased out her hand maybe a different approach was in order she spoke again but this time in a low seductive tone. "Why I am here, I'm here to see you." She eased up her fingers running them down her cheek. "I missed you so much." Gabrielle pulled away sharply she knew what her ex was doing it was nothing more than seductive play to win her over and she wasn't interested anymore. "I doubt you missed me at all, you do after all like your conquests."

Adrienne blinked in surprise she had not expected those words or these kinds of actions from Gabrielle she normally did just as she was told. "You know that I love you." Gabrielle laughed but it was a cold laugh. "You have never loved anyone but yourself." She felt her teeth grind together as she spoke feeling her hand form a fist. "You must think me a fool, I know about the assassins the Imperial Council sent to kill me and I also know that you swayed that Roman cruentus creatura to do your bidding. Were you pulling down her underwear and giving her a really good time so she'd play along with your little games by any chance?" Xena felt a smirk appear on her face she watched as Adrienne gave her a cold look. Adrienne turned back to face Gabrielle. "You know this is the reason Damokles left you for another woman, Gabrielle you never quite know when to shut your mouth it's also the reason the Imperial Council are always unhappy with you."

Gabrielle turned sharply meeting her gaze. "Damokles didn't leave me he was taken from me! He was murdered by one of you so don't lie to me Adrienne his body was here in this palace it was stuffed and mounted!" She felt her knuckles crack as her fist tightened even more. "You sent Bastiaan to kill him didn't you because you wanted to take his place as my adviser?" Adrienne felt an evil smile form as she put a hand on her shoulder not caring that it was a painfully tight grip. "Don't walk down this path Gabrielle you know better." She paused. "Be a good girl and come back with me, the Imperial Council demands that you return to the Grand City today. They said that if you do so they'll forget this whole incident and talk to you about your request, the one you made about the killing of human children." Gabrielle ignored the painfully tight grip on her shoulder. "I have no interest in returning with you to the Grand City and I don't care for the Imperial Councils offer they've never been true to their word."

Adrienne eyed her for a long moment as she put her pipe down on the table breathing out the opium smoke. "Why do you wish to stay here?" She turned eyeing the Empress up and down feeling something click. "Is it because of her?!" She felt a sneer form. "Oh she's just your type isn't she, what is it the dark hair the tallness or those light blue eyes? You always did have a weakness for that look Gabrielle but let's face facts you have no place being here this isn't your home and that bitch doesn't care about you." Xena looked up sharply she spoke unable to stop herself. "I know you can understand me Adrienne, so let me be very clear this is Gabrielle's home and she has every right to be here!" Adrienne looked up sharply eyeing the taller woman as she spoke again in normal Greek. "This is none of your concern human so stay out of personal matters which are none of your business I'm talking to The Golden Hind, not you." Xena narrowed her gaze unable to keep the venom out of her words as she spoke. "Yet you treat her with so little respect, you don't rule her, she is above you and she is your king you should be on your knees in front of her."

Gabrielle blinked feeling the surprise hit home as the other woman's words sunk in along with their truth. She was right Adrienne was bellow her and not above her she was king and Adrienne should show her respect, she'd never showed her any respect not in all the time they'd been together. She spoke in normal Greek once more. "I'm not going with you Adrienne I'm staying here so you can leave and take this message back to the Imperial Council, that the Golden Hind has no interest in their offer." Adrienne breathed in suddenly feeling the anger take over this was not how she had wanted this to go! This was not how it normally worked Gabrielle knew better than this she knew just what would happen if she didn't comply with her demands. "Don't take this road Gabrielle we both know that I don't like hitting you, but sometimes its necessary but you know I do it because I love you." Xena breathed in sharply gods she had been so right and yet she hadn't wanted to be. Gabrielle's forma lover was abusive and she could see the fear in Gabrielle's eyes as she suddenly lost her nerve and lowered her head.

She hated abusive men and women it was one thing she couldn't stand, she felt her hand move towards her sword. "If you touch her I will have your head, you don't own her and you have no right to threaten her." Adrienne turned sharply eyeing her. "I said stay out of this!" She turned back to Gabrielle. "You are my lover and you will come home with me right now!" Gabrielle breathed in trying to keep her fear under control only to feel something hit home as what Xena had just said repeated in her mind the older woman was trying to defend her. She pulled herself free of Adrienne's grip stepping back as for the first time in what felt a very long time she felt a deep strength over take her soul which had been missing for so long she looked up speaking in an even voice. "I'm not going with you Adrienne I'm not your lover anymore our relationship ended when you left me to my fate in this palace over two years ago. I don't love you I never have in fact I've always hated you and your lies. The truth is I only ever slept with you because I was felt so numb emotionally that the only time I felt anything was during sex, as pathetic as that sounds."

Adrienne watched as Gabrielle turned fully to face her she was now very close to the table. "Don't be foolish, you're in no position to make demands!" Gabrielle eyed the men around her. "Nether are you, so go crawl back to the Imperial Council and go and find another sexual conquest because you mean nothing to me." The next moments turned to blinding pain as the other woman's fist impacted with her face causing her to smash back first in to the table causing food to go flying through the air. She felt the blood as trickled down her chin as the other woman's hands found her throat. Adrienne smiled as she tightened her grip ignoring the bows and swords as they came free from their scabbards and holders all at once. "It was Cyrano who once wrote that a candle which burns twice as bright burns half as long he believed that even a short life could be lived with great impact."

Gabrielle eyed her in disgust Adrienne didn't care for writings and she doubted that she even knew what that statement really meant she spoke ignoring the pain. "He went on to say…only the finest of candles can burn the longest…with intense brightness and still burns even when the light has faded away in to darkness." Adrienne felt her grip tighten as Gabrielle started to struggle trying to break free. "The Imperial Council believes in Cyrano's first statement in fact the way they see it, is that very Horn Hind must reach their peak then their light must be extinguished. You've now reached your peak Gabrielle you've burnt incredible brightly but now your time as Horn Hind is over but don't worry you'll leave a huge impact in your passing one the Imperial Council will use to their advantage."

Gabrielle pulled up her boot feeling her hand grab at the hilt of a long dagger which she had hidden there. Adrienne smirked only to feel a cold point push its way in to the back of her neck she turned catching sight of the Empress. Xena narrowed her gaze. "Let go off her now!" Adrienne eyed her in utter disgust. "Or you'll what, kill me? I don't think so you don't stand a chance against me in battle!" She felt a sudden agonizing pain as something was thrust in to her exposed leg causing her to lean forward and cry out painfully as her hand instantly let go off Gabrielle's throat. She turned only to feel Gabrielle's boot as it smashed in to her chest sending her crashing in to the marble floor. Xena stepped back quickly watching as the warriors all around her raised their loaded bows pointing them towards Adrienne she could see Demetrius waiting for her signal so they could fire.

Adrienne winced watching as Gabrielle pulled herself back on to her feet her two swords coming free in an instant. She smirked as she got to her feet eyeing the dagger which was embedded in her upper thigh she could see blood pouring out from the wound. She leaned down pulling the dagger free ignoring the sharp stinging pain. She eyed the bloody weapon throwing it to one side she pulling both of her axes free in a violent motion twirling them. "If you want to play it that way Gabrielle then that's fine, but you know that you've never defeated me in battle, you tried once and you lost, remember." Gabrielle felt her feet slide in to position as she brought both sword blades forward. "That wasn't a battle that was you hitting me until I submitted to you!" Adrienne roared in anger as she swung the weapon only to see Gabrielle duck avoiding the first axes blade.

Xena turned watching as Demetrius raised his sword she pulled up her hand sharply. "No." She ignored his surprise, this was Gabrielle's personal battle and she wouldn't interfere. This woman had caused Gabrielle nothing but pain and suffering and if she took away the chance to put her in her place it wouldn't help Gabrielle to overcome her pain or her fear. She watched as Phrixus slowly moved towards the door he knew this was a very personal matter of pride and his Spartan nature meant that he didn't want to interfere. She slowly lowered her blade stepping back ignoring the looks she got from the guards who lowered their weapons slightly. She breathed in Adrienne couldn't leave this room and that was all that mattered in truth she'd rather they battle here then anywhere else at least here she could keep an eye on everything which was happening.

Gabrielle stepped back avoiding the second axe it skimmed very close to her face she didn't think as she brought up her sword watching as the other axe collided with it with immense force. Adrienne had always been someone who liked to use force in battle and it was something she was very wary off she brought up her hilt smashing it in to her exposed shoulder ignoring her grunt of pain. She also had werewolf weapons which were far better than her own the tempered polished bronze was much harder to break than normal and there was a real risk that her own weapon could be shattered by it. She turned on her heel only to feel the intense pain as one of the axe's blades sliced past her knee cutting in to her trousers she winced watching as blood ran free. Adrienne smirked watching as Gabrielle stepped back. "You never were that fast on your feet, it lets you down."

She turned about to laugh only to watch in surprise as a heavy boot came towards her face. The next moments turned to agonizing pain as her feet left the floor and she hit the table back first only to slam in to the ground on the opposite side of it hard as food hit the ground all around her. She winced watching as blood dripped on to the marble floor as it ran down her chin. She spat it out feeling her anger turn to blinding rage no one ever hit her! Least of all some figure head that deserved to die! All she could say was that she'd been a good ride in bed but everything else about her deserved to rot. She got to her feet turning slightly as she raised her axe blades she would not make that mistake again. She felt her feet slam in to the floor as she ran around the table raising both weapons higher as she swung them in Gabrielle's direction only to feel the force as her axe blade collided with Gabrielle first sword blade she swung her other axe only for it to hit the other woman's second blade.

Gabrielle felt the force as both weapons pushed together their blades grinding against hers violently. She felt the agonizing pain as Adrienne's foot collided with her already wounded knee causing her to step back unlocking their weapons blades. She felt the force as both their weapons started to repeatedly collide as Adrienne tried to get through her defences forcing her to step back further in to the room centre in the process. She grabbed her sword hilt tighter as Adrienne's weapon collided with it causing sparks to fly through the air. There would be no perfect opportunity she knew that already this would be all about wills and she wasn't as strong as Adrienne, she could only wait for her to screw up. She thrust her weapons blade forward watching as Adrienne avoided it only to feel intense pain as the other axe blade sliced through her white shirt close to her stomach, she winced watching as the blood ran down staining it red from the cut which wasn't deep but hurt none the less.

She stepped sideways avoiding the other axe as it came with in inches of her face. She could feel her heart starting to beat faster in her chest as she started to move faster, only to feel blinding pain once more as the axe blade sliced past her shoulder causing red blood to flow down her sleeve. Xena felt her eyes dart clearly Adrienne was as good as Gabrielle she was just as quick on her feet but her blows were much harder. In her opinion though they were evenly matched the wounds they given each other spoke for themselves. Adrienne howled in pain as Gabrielle's hilt hit her in the jaw causing her to stumble slightly her feet were suddenly taken out from under her causing her to smash in to the floor hard on her side. She snarled turning on to her back swinging her axe watching as it smashed against Gabrielle's sword blade violently she sneered as she got up slowly. Gabrielle watched as the other woman got to her knees raising her other axe so she could see the wooden hilt. She swung her blade watching as the wood shattered as it sliced through it taking the axe blade off in one go, she ignored the other woman's stunned surprise as the heavy axe blade hit the floor hard.

Adrienne blinked she turned eyeing Gabrielle as she let go off the end of the wooden weapon she grabbed Gabrielle's sword hand as it came towards her shoving the blade straight in to her boot above her toes ignoring her cry of pain. She let go getting slowly to her feet eyeing her remaining axe swinging it watching as it sliced across Gabrielle's lower chest as she painfully pulled her weapon free from her expensive boot causing blood to run free. She smirked watching as the new wound bled in to her white shirt as the other woman stumbled back the pain in her eyes. She raised her axe moving towards her swinging it watching with joy as the sword was smashed free from her left hand it hit the floor hard clanging as it came to a stop on the solid tiles. Gabrielle ignored the pain as she spun on her heels in a looping motion swinging her remaining sword around watching as it sliced across Adrienne's waist just under her plate armour causing her to scream in pain.

She tuned turned kicking the other woman's feet out from under her seeing her hit the floor on her back. She slammed her boot down hard on her axe hand before she could raise it as she brought the blade forward so it was touching her exposed throat. She forced her boot down harder causing the other woman to let go of her weapon which she kicked to the side of the room. She felt a sneer form. "Surrender or I will kill you." Adrienne grabbed her sword blade not caring as the blood ran down from her palm. "Oh no, we aren't done yet!" Gabrielle watched as claws burst through the other woman fingers she felt the pain as the sword was ripped free from her grasp she stepped back quickly watching as Adrienne threw her weapon to one side violently. She eyed the darkening sky outside watching as Adrienne started to change as her clawed feet tour apart her boots. Fine if that was the way she wanted to play it then so be it! Xena breathed in sharply watching as Gabrielle closed her eyes she knew what was coming and it meant that this room was about to become very dangerous.

She breathed sharply in turning to Demetrius. "Get everyone out now." Demetrius eyed her feeling the uncertainty take over. "Empress you need my men." Xena shook her head. "No I need your men to leave you remember what happened to my throne room." She felt her hand clutch her sword tighter. "Line them up with Iona's men outside both doors Adrienne will not leave this room alive ether way." Demetrius put a hand through his hair in frustration he knew she was right but he hoped it wouldn't come to this. He eased up his sword signalling watching as his men started to move heading for the doors on both sides. He wanted to tell her to leave to but he knew there was no point she wouldn't come she wanted to stay with Gabrielle despite the risks. Adrienne stood up feeling her jaws slam together she eyed her clawed hand as she looked up watching as Gabrielle slammed in to the floor on all fours as her transformation ended. Her clothes were lying on the floor in tattered pieces she could see the large antlers which were covered in velvet they looked much healthier than the set she remembered which had been twisting at the points.

She winced feeling her still bleeding wounds her armours chest plate had now opened fully covering her upper chest and the shoulder guards had extended slightly. The torn shirt remained as did her skirt only her boots had been destroyed but she didn't care she still had the advantage. She was wearing armour Gabrielle had nothing she was in werewolf form naked and because of that the bitch didn't stand a chance. She stayed on all fours feeling her claws dig in to the marbled floor she could see Gabrielle doing the same in the now empty room. The guards were pulling back and leaving the room, only the Empress remained even the head warrior had now left the room as to avoid what was going to happen next. She sneered slightly eyeing her remaining axe which lay on the floor close by she didn't need it anymore and if the worst came to the worst she still had the killing weapon that really mattered. It was still attached to her plating at her side though it wasn't noticeable as it was under the torn area of her skirt.

She tapped her claws on the marble floor she couldn't wait to taste Gabrielle's blood on her lips she used to love the taste of it during sex even though Gabrielle had never bitten her in return. Maybe she'd hoped to force her mating instinct but it hadn't worked but now she just wanted to taste it one more time before she killed her just to remember its flavour. She opened her jaws licking her teeth as Gabrielle stayed still waiting for her first move. Xena eyed the two werewolves once more she could see differences in how they both looked Adrienne had a very long mane which was much longer than Gabrielle's and despite that the fur was brown the red hues remained. A patch of fur was much darker where the tattoo had been and the image could still be made out although not as well, her tail wasn't as long as Gabrielle's ether. Adrienne also had a much shorter shout but despite this she had the same protruding teeth as Gabrielle on her upper and lower jaws they were both the same size and build which meant this wouldn't end well.

Gabrielle looked up as Adrienne ran at her raising self on to her hind legs she breathed in hearing her own roar of anger hit the air as she pulled herself up on her hind legs. She knew this would be a true fight in werewolf form winner take all and no mercy to the loser. Adrienne slammed in to Gabrielle digging her claws hand in to her shoulder as she struck her across the face with the other watching as blood flew through the air. She ignored the pain as the other woman's claws sliced across her exposed leg creating a deep wound. Gabrielle ignored the blood as it ran down her snout as she grabbed Adrienne by the shoulder throwing her whole body weight to one side watching as she smashed in to the table back first causing it to smash in half in the process sending the remaining food and drink everywhere. She moved closer only to wince in agony as Adrienne leapt at her causing her back to slam in to the floor hard as she was forced down violently by the other woman. Adrienne's jaws found her shoulder causing her to howl in agony as her teeth penetrated her skin sinking in. The pain only got worse as Adrienne twisted her head violently forcing her teeth in deeper tearing her flesh.

She felt the pain as she slammed her claws in to one of the woman's arms ignoring her cry of pain as her jaws came free of her shoulder causing blood to fly through the air. She grabbed her mane close to her ear throwing her head to one side causing it to smash in to the solid marble causing blood flew out of her snout. She pulled her head up only to smash it down harder watching as the marble tiles broke with force of her blow causing one of Adrienne's upper canine teeth to break in half in the process. She couldn't get through her armour not that she really cared she'd go for every other exposed spot on her body instead. Adrienne winced eyeing her broken tooth which was now lying on the floor she pulled up her foot up forcing her claws in to Gabrielle's leg causing her to let go as she cried out in pain she snarled forcing herself free from under her. She eased out her tongue licking the blood from her teeth nothing had changed she still tasted just as sweet. Gabrielle sneered she hated that look it had always made her blood boil, the other woman had always given it to her after sex it was her way of emphasizing that she owned her. She grabbed a fallen chair throwing it at her with her might watching as she dodged it as it smashed in to the wall shattering to pieces.

Adrienne laughed only for her laugh to be cut short as Gabrielle's whole body weight collided with her own causing her to be thrown backwards she felt the pain as she smashed shoulder first in to the solid wall causing one of the Greek statues to topple over crashing in to the floor. She turned only for Gabrielle's claws to rack across her face. She brought up her claws slicing it across Gabrielle's waist before kicking her hard causing her to be thrown across the room. Gabrielle slammed in to the cold floor skidded across it coming to a painfully stop she pulled her head up only to see the other woman leap up in to the air she felt the intense pain as Adrienne's collided with her pushing her clawed hands in to her back deeply. Adrienne smirked watching as Gabrielle started to struggle under her grip she leaned forward whispering coldly in her ear. "What did you hope to achieve? I've always been stronger than you." She sniggered coldly. "Now you're going to die under someone, which has always been your place." Gabrielle felt her body tense she roared feeling the blinding rage take over as she forced her whole body up wards on to her hind legs ignoring Adrienne's surprise. She grabbed her clawed hands throwing her violently over shoulder watching as she smashed in to the floor back the intense pain appearing in her dark green eyes.

She kept hold of her clawed arm bending it backwards enjoying her screams of pain she slammed her clawed feet in to her chest plate keeping her in place. She watched as blood flowed down her arm, she spoke unable to keep the venom out of her tone. "Kneel to me you bitch I am your king!" She forced her arm downward with all her might seeing blood spattered across the floor as the bone broke through the fur as it shattered in half. She let go of her broken arm going down on all fours locking her jaws around Adrienne's exposed throat ignoring the pain as the other woman's claws raked across her back as she struggled to get free. She watched as Xena stepped closer to her a concerned look spreading across her face she would give her, her chance to tell her stop after all this was her palace and she would respect her wish. The dark haired woman's face became emotionless and she knew that was a signal which was telling her she could end this how ever she pleased.

She closed her jaws further as Adrienne carried on struggling oh she could kill her quickly but what was the fun in that? She wanted to see her suffer she wanted to see the light die in her eyes. She felt a sudden overwhelming feeling of clarity take over as the world froze around her she had dreamed of this moment for years she had wanted nothing more than to kill this woman and yet now as her life was ebbing away it's felt like such a hollow victory. Why had she wanted this victory to start with? It was because she hated what they'd done together during the androphonomania massacre. It had haunted her dreams and her nightmares for years but the truth was killing her now would never bring all those people back. It wouldn't take away their screams or the terrible memories she had of their deaths. It wouldn't take away the guilt she felt ether it was true Adrienne deserved to die but first she should go to trial for her crimes and answers to those she'd betrayed.

She let go watching as Adrienne choked in agony as she lay on the floor trying to regain her breath truth was she'd been an inch from dying. She breathed in getting up as she backed away from her, feeling her teeth grind together as she spoke. "Get out of my home!" Adrienne coughed again as she painfully got to her feet ignoring the blood as it ran down her armour plating. She tensed painfully she didn't understand why hadn't Gabrielle killed her? It made no sense at all! She eyed her bleeding arm as she shifted in to the centre of the room. "You're not going to kill me?" Gabrielle eyed her in disgust. "No I'd rather hear about how the Imperial Council punished you for failing your mission and you know how they treat failure. For you it'll be a least thirty lashes, you told me once that you've never had the cat of nine tails whip on your back so for you it'll be an interesting experience." Adrienne coughed painfully as the cold blood ran down her snout she tried to ignore the pain of her now bleeding body as she stepped further back eyeing the Empress no this was not how this was meant to end! She watched in disgust as Gabrielle looked in the Empress's direction meeting her gaze for just an instant, despite the shortness of the glance it was a very intense and meaning full stare.

She felt her teeth grind together as she spoke ignoring the pain in her bleeding jaw. "Why don't you tell the Empress about all about the androphonomania massacre Gabrielle?" She watched as surprise appeared in the dark haired woman's face she felt her cruel smile widen. "Oh so you haven't told her yet…oh how precious how long did you think you could hide it from her?" She eyed the Empress feeling the cold jealousy take over she had seen something in Gabrielle's eyes when she'd looked at her. It was a subtle look but she knew that look it was the look which she used to give Damokles in his company. It was a look of deep look of underlying affection it was the one look Gabrielle had never given her in all the time they'd been together but a look she'd always wanted to see on her face. The thought of the Empress receiving what she'd wanted so desperately made her feel sick to the stomach. She would make sure that the bitch wouldn't get that look ever again. "Tell her about all those people you killed Gabrielle, all those innocent people, men women and children who died in the name of Horn Hind." Xena breathed in deeply. "What is she talking about?"

Gabrielle eyed Adrienne feeling a blinding rage start to burn causing a painful knot to twist in her stomach. "She isn't talking about anything!" Adrienne smiled eyeing Gabrielle's position which was close to the window. She suddenly felt a cold smile form she would not be defeated or denied Gabrielle's defences were down now and she wasn't expecting anything more. "Oh yes I am, you remember the screaming don't you Gabrielle, you still hear it in your nightmares?" She tensed eyeing her bleeding ex lover. "You wake up covered in sweat because you can't stand it." Gabrielle felt a sneer form she was going to change this subject now to one which Adrienne would hate. "Tell me, what is the Imperial Councils master plan Adrienne?" She watched as the other woman blinked in surprise. "Yes I know all about it, your stupid little Roman cruentus creatura mentioned it but we both know she's not high enough up the ladder to know what the full plan is but I know that you do." Adrienne felt her clawed feet dig in to the marble floor. "I don't know of any master plan." Gabrielle breathed in raising her bloody clawed hand. "Don't lie to me! You know what the plan is and you're going to tell me what it is right now!" Adrienne eyed her feeling her cold smile widened. "I'll never tell you Gabrielle, It would spoil the surprise and besides the Council told me that if you asked this question, I was to make sure that the light died in yours eyes and I intend to do their bidding."

Gabrielle looked up in surprise only to watch as Adrienne ran towards her, her roar of anger hitting the air she raised her hand but she knew it was to late as the other woman raised her upper arm which wasn't broken as she slammed in to her using her full body weight. The next moment turned to chaos and pain as her clawed feet left the floor. Xena stared in horror as Gabrielle's body collided with the window smashing it apart sending shards of glass everywhere which hit Adrienne as the share momentum carried them both through the shattered window. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest of all the things she'd envisioned happening this was not one of them she ran towards the window watching helplessly as both Adrienne and Gabrielle plummeted towards the ground bellow. She could see the panic in Gabrielle's eyes even from this distance they were locked together and she couldn't pull herself free of the other woman. She found herself breaking in to a run as she ran towards the doors smashing them open ignoring Iona's surprise as she carried on running her panic intensify she had to get the lions quickly she had to do something, anything, it felt as though every breath she took she shouldn't be taking.

Thaleia turned to her mother they'd been walking the garden only to hear the sound of something shatter in the distance. "What was that?" Fedora looked up sharply. "That's glass." Thaleia turned meeting her gaze. "There isn't any glass in the palace though." Fedora breathed in sharply as she started to walk faster around the torch lit garden. "There is glass, it's in the dinning room on the top floor!" Thaleia breathed in sharply. "Gabrielle was meant to be meeting her ex lover in that room!" She found herself suddenly breaking in to a run watching as her mother followed her she turned the corner only to feel her heart stop at the scene in front of her as two werewolves locked together plunged downwards towards the grass in between the lions. She felt her stomach twist painfully as the brown werewolves head collided with one of the balconies as they carried on falling downwards they both collided with the right lion before smashing in to the floor separating as they were thrown apart violently. The brown werewolf's body went still even from a distance she could see the blood pouring down from a wound in the head, while Gabrielle lay on her side at the top end of the lion unmoving.

Gabrielle opened her eyes slowly and painfully everything was out of focus the pain in her body was making it even worse. She couldn't hear anything but a painful ringing in her ear. She put a clawed hand on her face groaning in pain, she couldn't see properly she eased herself slowly on to all fours stumbling forward not really caring which direction she was heading in. Tiara moved her scrubbing brush across the floor only to stop as she caught sight of Gabrielle walking towards her on all fours. She smiled only to feel her smile fade something was very wrong she could see blood dripping down from viscous wounds all over her body. She stood up instantly dropping her brush Gabrielle wasn't walking straight ether it was a disorientated walk as if she couldn't walk in a straight line. She moved forward watching as Gabrielle stopped opposite a pillar half leaning against it her eyes were looking at the floor but not really focusing on it clearly she was in shock at least the werewolf version of it.

She stopped in front of her seeing the glazed look in her green eyes. "Gabrielle?" She paused getting no reply. "Gabrielle can you hear me?" Gabrielle lowered her head feeling her stomach churn painfully she wasn't able to stop herself as she threw up. She felt the painful sting as the sound came back in to her ears she looked up as everything slowly came back in to focus and she realized where she was. She was now on the lower floor in the large room that had the two lions outside which led out in to the gardens she couldn't even remember how she'd gotten here. She put a clawed hand on her face staying on all fours she was so stupid she should have broken Adrienne's legs during the battle the bitch had always hated to loose. She looked down seeing that she'd lost her lunch she blinked realizing for the first time that some one was in fact talking to her. She could see Tiara standing over her calling her name the concern in her eyes. She looked up slowly trying to ignore the intense pain she was spoke. "I'm sorry…I didn't mean…to mess up your floor." Tiara blinked in surprise she was about to say something only to stop as the Empress smashed open the doors running in the panic and concern in her eyes as she moved towards Gabrielle. Gabrielle felt her clawed hand grab the pillar as she pulled herself up on to her hind legs. She forced a painful smile watching as the dark haired woman smiled back at her she felt the confusion hit home as her smile faded away and a look of shock appeared in her eyes.

Gabrielle blinked why was she looking at her like that? She followed her gaze looking down realizing why she looked so shocked, directly embedded in her chest was a bronze spike almost like a spear, she hadn't even seen it or even felt it because she'd been in shock. It had odd looking coils and what looked like two hidden blades on ether side, she breathed in sharply suddenly realizing that it was a coiled spring weapon which was at full tension and ready to snap. She eased up her clawed hand only to watch in horror as the spring mechanism fired causing both razor sharp blades to come flying out like wings on ether side which in turn caused the weapon to force its way fully in to her chest. The pain was blinding beyond words and all she could do was scream as she felt her clawed feet instantly buckle underneath her as she hit the floor hard on her back, she could taste blood in her mouth as she coughed in painfully. She could feel herself shivering this was bad she knew it and she could feel it. This wasn't like any wound she suffered before she could feel its blade deep inside her chest and her lungs were starting to burn she closed her eyes wanting nothing more than for the agony to end.

End of part 66

Silvermoonlight.

Hi guys just a note to say that over the next four to five weeks I'm moving home so my updates might not be as frequent, though I will try my best and try to fix all grammar issues as best I can and try to get updates out as best I can.


	67. In The Painful Dying Light

_IN THE PAINFUL DYING LIGHT BEFORE THE DAWN_

Xena hit the floor on her knees opposite Gabrielle feeling the horror over take over her, gods this just wasn't happening! It couldn't be happening it was like some Tartarus of a nightmare. She'd assumed that despite her terrible wounds that Gabrielle was okay until she'd stood up on her hind legs and seen the horrible spear like weapon sticking out of her chest. Clearly Adrienne had meant those last words before she'd put Gabrielle through that glass window, she truly wanted the light to die in her eyes clearly in her option in she couldn't have her or control her no one would ever have her. This horrible weapon what ever in Tartarus it was had been made to kill someone and a painful and brutal manner. She watched as Gabrielle tried to raise her clawed hand only for it to drop again as the blood started to run out her out of the corners of her mouth, which showed just how serious this wound was. She turned eyeing Tiara who looked utterly shocked. "Don't just stand there, get Phantasos now!" She watched as the older woman snapped out of her haze she didn't hesitate as she ran out of the room as fast as possible. She moved putting both hands on the sides of Gabrielle's face she could feel her shaking she looked up as Iona and Demetrius ran in through the already open doors.

She stood up eyeing them. "I need some material now!" Demetrius moved forward ripping off his thick red cloak which was on his back as he walked towards her holding it up. "What in Tartarus happened?" Xena didn't think as she grabbed his cloak she pulled hard ripping it down the centre, she'd have a new one brought in for him at a later time. She kneeled down again wrapping the thick material around Gabrielle's wound trying to stop the blood which was spilling out around the spear. "Adrienne pushed Gabrielle out of the window!" Iona blinked. "Wait did you say out of the window?" Xena looked up sharply ignoring the blood as it started to soak her fingers. "Yes out of the window!" Xena turned as Thaleia and Fedora came running in to the room they were followed by three men who were dragging in Adrienne by her clawed feet the unconscious woman had a deep head wound which was bleeding all over the floor. She felt her whole body tense as they let go of her feet, gods she just wanted to let her bleed to death what this woman had done to Gabrielle was the ultimate act of spite stabbing her instead of taking defeat like a real warrior should.

She knew though that to let her die wouldn't be right, Adrienne had to be judged for her crimes by the werewolf race and this was Gabrielle's territory and if she wanted to kill her in the future then that was her choice not hers. She turned throwing the other piece of torn material at Iona who caught it. "Wrap this around Adrienne's head wound." Iona eyed Gabrielle who was clearly in terrible pain she could see it in her eyes as she desperately tried to stay conscious, she felt the rage boil up deep with in her stomach. "Why don't you just let me kill her instead? I'll slit her throat it'll be quick and clean it would be justice for what she's done to Gabrielle." Xena turned eyeing her. "I said wrap up her wound, now do it!" Iona breathed in sharply she didn't dare argue she could see the ice cold look in the Empress's eyes. She nodded stepping back. "Yes Empress." Xena turned back to Gabrielle feeling her anger instantly melt away. "Just hold on Phantasos is going to be here soon." Gabrielle breathed in only to feel the stringing pain in her lungs it was so difficult to breathe. Every breath she took felt like an agonizing effort she spoke only able to whisper. "I…I…should…have…killed her." Xena shook her head pushing down harder on the wound ignoring the blood which was now soaking her hands.

She turned meeting her green eyes which were filled with intense pain. "No sweetheart you did everything just right you were being noble." She'd let that pet name slip again but she just didn't care she eyed the spear she wanted so much to take this weapon out but she knew she couldn't and it was hurting her heart not doing so but it was embedded far to deeply and she couldn't risk it. Phantasos was the only healer she knew with the skill to take out this kind of weapon but it was more than that. He was also the one in the palace who had any understanding of werewolf anatomy as he'd spent time with Gabrielle in werewolf form and as much she hated to think about it, he had taken the insides out of Damokles's body before it had been mounted all those years ago and he'd made many notes. She looked up seeing Iona tie up Adrienne's head trying to stop the blood flow the floor was a mess now it was a mass of blood stains. She breathed in painfully gods she'd never had this much blood spilled on her palace floors it was a real shock to her. She turned back keeping her eyes locked with Gabrielle's as she carried on pushing down on the wound. "Phantasos will be here soon I promise he'll get this out of you." Gabrielle coughed feeling the blood come up in her throat. "It…hurts."

Phantasos ran through the doors carrying his equipment watching as the Empress looked up he could see the panic and desperation in her eyes. He turned eyeing Gabrielle seeing her problem instantly which was a deeply embedded spear in the chest. His gaze wandered to the other werewolf who was bleeding seriously from the head Iona was trying to stop the blood flow. He turned to his apprentice who looked shocked. "Go over and stitch up that werewolves head." The young man blinked eyeing him the uncertainty in his words as he spoke. "But that's a werewolf." Phantasos quickly passed him the tools he needed. "You've done this before on a person remember the warrior last year who fell from a height, same principle just cut the mane back like you cut hair and stitch it up but use a much thicker thread." The apprentice took her tools. "What about the claw marks?" Phantasos breathed in. "Same thing cut the fur back and stitch them." He moved closer to Gabrielle dropping his surgical tools next to the Empress looked harder at the weapon sticking out of her chest. "This is going to be hard." Xena turned eyeing the apprentice who got to work right away she turned to him. "You can do this, can't you?" Phantasos eyed the wound. "Yes I can but I need another pair of hands." He turned his gaze instantly falling on Thaleia. "Thaleia I need you over here now."

Thaleia breathed in eyeing the blood feeling suddenly unsure of her self. "I'm not sure, I'm up to it." Phantasos looked up sharply meeting her worried gaze. "This is not a matter of being up to it, I need you here now or your best friend might die." He watched as she swallowed moving forward sitting on the opposite side he took her hands pushing them on the cloth allowing Xena to remove hers. "Keep putting pressure there don't let go and don't worry about the blood." He eyed the others as he opened this pack eyeing the cutting knifes he eyed Demetrius. "I need a fire torch and for anyone whose not part of this to step away I need plenty of light." Demetrius quickly grabbed the torch watching as the other stepped back he handed to Phantasos who took it then eased up a curved knife slowly heating the blade with it. He kneeled down next to Thaleia putting a hand on her back rubbing gently hoping that it would settle her nerves. Xena felt her eyes dart. "Can you get it out of her?" Phantasos passed the fire torch back to Demetrius who kept hold of it giving him intense light he needed. "Yes but its not going to be pretty or pleasant it's very deep and it may have damaged her in sides." Xena narrowed her gaze watching as he pushed the cloth away getting ready to cut. "Do you know what your doing?" Phantasos breathed in sharply seeing the concern in her eyes. "Yes I do and she will survive but only if I do this quickly."

He turned back to her. "I need you to keep talking to her, talk about anything just keep her mind off what I'm doing." Xena moved so she was closer to Gabrielle's head watching as the blood shot green eyes met her own. She moved her hands stroking her mane close to her ears. "Gabrielle can you hear me?" Gabrielle looked directly in to her light blue eyes she nodded painfully trying to ignore the freezing cold feeling which was running through her body it felt as though her blood was turning to ice. "I'm…so…cold." Phantasos moved the knife cutting deeply he may have said he knew what he was doing but that was a half truth. He had seen inside Damokles's dead body when it had been in werewolf form but he had no idea if Gabrielle's was the same she was different gender for starters he could only hope everything was in a similar place. The only good thing was that she wasn't moving she very still but he knew that wasn't for a good reason. She'd lost a lot of blood and the fact that she had just said that she was cold wasn't a good sigh ether, he took in a deep breath as the thick skin pealed back revealing the heavy thick muscle. He pushed the dagger in deeper cutting deeply. He eyed Thaleia who suddenly looked very unwell as he pulled the thick muscle back which revealed part of the ribs. "I need you to put both hands on the opening." She did as he asked although he could see that she was becoming truly uncomfortable now.

Xena kept her hands in place ignoring what was now going on behind her. "Tell me about your family." Gabrielle breathed in sharply. "My…family?" Xena gently stroked her face close to the snout with one hand. "Yes tell me more about your sister Lila." Gabrielle coughed painfully it felt as though it was getting harder to breath and every word hurt as she spoke. "We grew up together…we used to play together in the golden wheat fields in Potidaea." Xena carried on stroking her mane with the other hand. "Do you miss her?" Gabrielle tensed painfully. "Yes…I do." She paused before speaking again trying to ignore the pain she was now in. "But…I like to think that she's happy and she's…married a nice man and that her and my father got on better…they never saw eye to eye." Xena looked at her for a long moment. "Why didn't they see eye to eye?" Gabrielle tensed again trying not to shiver. "I was my fathers favourite she was always in my shadow I think she wanted so much to have my father's approval…but I never let her have it…I liked being the better carpenter. It's my biggest regret that I never gave her that chance." Xena felt a sad smile form. "Maybe one day you'll get your chance." Phantasos easing his hand down deep inside Gabrielle's body feeling down the spear he could feel two blades sticking out on ether side. He moved his fingers he had no idea how to close the blades were to ribs but he'd have to gently ease it out blades and all.

He took hold of spears upper grip pulling slowly hearing the scuffing sound as it came free from the centre of the ribs in the process. Thank the gods it hadn't gone through them but it had no doubt broken one of her ribs which was what causing all her pain her lungs had obviously been damaged hence why she was coughing up so much blood. He began to ease it upwards very slowly tensed as the horrible looking weapon came in to the light he could see the horrible blades which were sticking out of ether side. He moved putting it down opposite the Empress as he looked inside the now open chest which had a thick muscle and a thin lair of protective fat. He could see deep cracks in two of the huge ribs as well as part of the massive lung which was drawing in air. He had no choice now but to sow her up and hope for the best. She had an amazing healing ability and it would heal her, all he could do was help it along by sowing up all her wounds. He grabbed the thicker thread getting ready to sow up the open chest he turned eyeing his apprentice who had now finished sowing up the last of the other werewolf's wounds.

He eyed Thaleia. "Force the skin and muscles together." Thaleia blinked she turned to Demetrius feeling really unsure of herself. Demetrius eyed her he leaned over talking gently as he stroked her back with his hand once more. "You can do this don't think of it as skin, think of it like stitching a meat it'll make doing this easier to handle." Thaleia swallowed pushing the thick fur skin together along with the muscle watching as Phantasos began to stitch she swallowed eyeing her hands which were now completely covered in blood. She watched as he removed the blood soaked cloth completely then carried on stitching. Xena watched as Gabrielle tensed she could see that Phantasos was now stitching up her chest, she could see the weapon Adrienne had used lying next to her it was covered in blood. She turned back noticing the slightly glazed look in Gabrielle's eyes she was clearly struggling now to stay conscious. "You know when your feeling better we can have lunch together in the royal garden I know you liked it last time we did it." Gabrielle winced despite that the weapon had been taken out her chest it still hurt to breath. She raised her bloody clawed hand unable to stop herself as she put it against the dark haired woman's face she felt a wide smile form despite the pain. The words just came out before she could stop them. "You have such beautiful eyes…their like blue sapphire…being hit by the morning sunlight."

Xena watched as Thaleia looked up surprise along with Demetrius she breathed in painfully Gabrielle couldn't be talking about her she was clearly becoming delirious and she was mistaking her for Damokles, as much as she wanted this comment to be about her it clearly wasn't. Gabrielle coughed again keeping her clawed hand in place finding her voice once more. "You are such a beautiful woman…I think…the gods you worship would kneel in the face of such radiant beauty. I know I would kneel to you…if you asked it off me." Xena felt herself freeze gods she was talking about her she felt the clawed hand suddenly slide of as it hit the floor lifelessly as the green eyes rolled back revealing the whites as the huge head hit the floor as Gabrielle lost consciousness she moved her hand to her throat feeling a pulse under the thick fur although it was shallow, she let out the breath she'd been holding. Phantasos eyed the Empress. "Can you feel a pulse?" Xena moved her hand away. "Yes but its shallow." Phantasos eyed the other claw wounds which had all stopped bleeding he moved to the first about to stitch it up only to stop as he watched her clawed hand start to shake. Gods this was not what he wanted he looked up catching sight of the first ray of dawns light realizing what was about to happen, she was going to change back.

He moved back watching as the others did the same as the shaking became more violent spreading through her whole body causing limbs to twitch and shudder it was almost like a fit but not nearly as violent. He breathed in seeing that the same thing was happening to the other werewolf as well all he could hope was that the stitches didn't break on ether of their bodies. He turned sharply as the cracking sounds hit the air as Gabrielle's bones started to shift and the thick fur started to disappear. He could see the concern in the Empress's face she was taking all this harder than anyone else in this room. He put a hand on his beard watching as pale skin appeared, the deep bite and claw wounds started to heal as her transformation finished, and her fit ended. He eyed the young woman's naked body the stitches had held at the top of her chest but the wound hadn't healed at all. The claw and bite marks had only half healed leaving ugly scars clearly her healing had not completed the way it normally did. "Bring her and the other woman to the healing room I'll clean them both up and put them to bed."

Fedora eased up the blanket which she'd taken from the children's room she walked forward handing it to the Empress who gently laid it over Gabrielle's naked body. Xena slowly wrapped the blanket fully around the younger woman as she gently picked her up. "No Gabrielle is staying with me in my room I'll clean her up and look after her." Phantasos stood up watching as his apprentice covered the other unconscious woman with another blanket he eyed the taller woman. "Empress you don't have to take this on, I can take care of Gabrielle." Xena turned sharply keeping hold of Gabrielle. "It's not up for negotiation! She's coming back to my room." Phantasos stepped back he wasn't going to argue with her he could see the ice cold look in her eyes which meant she was deadly serious. Iona breathed in deeply as she turned to the healer. "I'll go to your room with you there we can pick up the things the Empress needs and we'll take the other woman with us." She turned to the Empress who still had a very cold look in her eye. "Would that help Empress?" Xena nodded as she turned walking towards the open doors with Gabrielle. "Do it." Iona nodded watching as she disappeared from sight she put a hand on her face what a Tartarus of a night this was turning in to.

She moved over eyeing the other unconscious woman eyeing the apprentice. "Help me lift this bitch up and take her to the healer's room, before I change my mind and kill her just for the fun of it." The apprentice nodded helping her lift the other woman up they both moved towards the door as Phantasos followed them shaking his head. Demetrius moved picking up the bronze spear like weapon turning it eyeing the horrible looking side daggers what a sick twisted weapon. He lowered it watching as the double doors were closed as Iona left with the others. He looked around him seeing the bloody floor which was now in a terrible state drag mark's, pools of blood as well as bloody paw prints and vomit. The worst part was that the children's room was opposite. He turned to Fedora feeling the sadness wash over him. "You won't be able to teach today…not with the floor like this I'll get Chara to send out a message that lessons will have to be cancelled until Tiara is able to clean this up and the dinning room on the upper floor."

Fedora looked up sharply. "That room is ruined as well?" Demetrius looked down at the bloody floor. "In part yes but it's mostly blood stains and wrecked furniture, Gabrielle had defeated Adrienne she had her at her mercy and was about to break her neck. I was watching the whole thing through the gap in the door. None of us knew…we didn't think she'd put Gabrielle through the window." He lowered his gaze to the floor. "For her it no surrender and she wanted to take Gabrielle with her." He looked at the weapon again shaking his head unable to hide the sadness. "Vile bitch I wish I'd seen this coming I should have ignored the Empress's orders and had my men shoot her when I had the chance!" Fedora put a hand on her arm watching as her daughter sat down on the floor close by staring at the blood on her hands. "This was not your fault Demetrius you did everything you could no one could have planned for this." Demetrius breathed in painfully. "It's my job to protect this palace and its people yet I can't protect Gabrielle, I had no idea her people thought like this, even the Greek royals and Romans aren't this insane when it comes to killing their own."

He turned the bloody weapon between his fingers. "They even make vile weapons like this just to ensure the job gets done." He turned it slowly. "This is not for combat it's not for fighting it has one purpose to kill nothing more, I didn't know people could make weapons which show so much dishonour the Imperial Council, are all scum they deserve to rot in Tartarus and so does Adrienne. I swear that I will be there when she wakes up because I'll have a lot to say, both about this vile weapon and about her treatment of Gabrielle!" His next words were cut off as he heard the sound of tears falling he turned watching as Thaleia came in to view. He felt the guilt him hard. He slowly kneeled down in front of her watching as her mother sat down next to her putting her arm around her. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to sound insensitive, Gabrielle is going to be fine I'm sure of it, she's very strong." Thaleia looked at her hands trying to stop her tears. "Its not that…I've never seen so much blood and I've never seen inside someone before, it was awful." She looked at her hands. "I can't deal with this, I don't like looking at open bodies and blood it turns my stomach."

Demetrius shook his head as he put the weapon down taking hold of her hands. "No you dealt with this just fine because of you, your best friend has been stitched up and she's going to survive." Fedora held her daughter tighter. "You did everything just right little one." She kissed her head gently. Thaleia felt her mothers grip around her shoulders tighten. "I didn't know warriors could be so cruel…she told me that I wasn't to meet Adrienne and I thought she was just being over protective." Demetrius looked up slightly. "There are warriors and warlords and Adrienne is a warlord, no warrior would do what she did they would take their defeat and walk away." He paused looking at her hands. "Let me get me some water okay I'll clean your hands." He watched as she nodded painfully. Fedora watched as he stood up he was such a nice man who always meant well and he clearly cared about her daughter through out this whole ordeal. He'd helped her and she would find some way to repay him for this, as it had been very traumatic for her, not just her seeing her friend covered in blood but her having to help stitch her up.

She felt her daughters shoulder shudder again as she burst in to tears she breathed in deeply pulling her even closer. She loved her daughter more than anything in this world and it tour her heart to see her this way, sadly though she knew that this was the price for having a high standing position. You were forced to do things which could be very unpleasant. She knew this was inevitable and that it would happen but she had not expected it to happen so soon. Other parents in this situation may take the view that maybe she shouldn't be Gabrielle's friend as her life came with danger therefore she was dangerous to be around but she would not take her daughter away from her position. Gabrielle was the first real friend she'd ever had and Gabrielle trusted her just as much as she trusted the Empress. Her daughter was the only person in this whole palace who could ask anything of Gabrielle and Gabrielle would tell her and the Empress needed that, it was the reason that she'd given her daughter this position. There was more to it though she considered Gabrielle to be a part of family and Thaleia was like a sister to her and she would never take that away from her daughter. All she could hope now was that the Thaleia could get through the pain she was going through tonight and wake up stronger tomorrow.

End of part 67

Silvermoonlight

Early chapter release as I'll be very busy next week, thank you everyone for your kind reviews as well as favs and follows I really appreciate them.


	68. Only When The Tunnel Is Darkest

_ONLY WHEN THE TUNNEL IS DARKEST CAN THE LIGHT COME AGAIN_

I've never felt as helpless as I do in this moment as I wipe the blood from Gabrielle's hands she's lying on one side of my bed under a fur skin completely naked but unmoving. The stitches start at her collar bone and go right down in between her breasts they stop just under her ribs. It looks horrific and none of its healed but its only made worse by the half healed scars on her face, arms and legs. She's so white and I can hear her breathing it's so shallow as though every breath is a struggle as it leaves her lips. She hasn't moved and I can't see anything getting better but then maybe I want too much, I wouldn't have survived that fall but she did and she might have been fine if Adrienne hadn't put that weapon through her chest. Maybe we'd be talking over a drink right now if this hadn't happened. We aren't though instead I'm watching her rest and feeling the tension mounting I know why I feel this way its because I love her, yes I love her so damn much and I haven't told her and now I'm regretting it deeply. She could die at any moment I know that she's now clinging to life with every breath she takes and it's so painful to watch.

Once again I misjudged werewolves, I thought that room was safe I thought I did every thing right I put in all the guards needed I laid out the rich food hoping it would weigh Adrienne down but it didn't. I never thought for a second that her ultimate act of spite would be to push Gabrielle out of the window rather than lay down in defeat as a warrior should. I will never make this mistake again Adrienne will be the first and the last werewolf to ever harm Gabrielle, no werewolf will ever be able to breach my walls again I'll make sure of it, Gabrielle will not pay the price again because I wasn't thinking ahead. I will rethink every room in my palace and even rebuild sections if it means containing werewolves who had no honour. Xena took in a deep breath running her hand down Gabrielle's arm hearing her breath out sharply and with great difficulty she looked around as a knock sounded on the door she eyed the bloody cloth in her hand as she spoke. "Come in." The double door opened as Phantasos walked in through closing the doors carefully behind him.

He was carrying a bowl filled with a thick paste and a water skin filled with something he looked down sadly as he spoke. "I have everything that's needed." Xena turned slowly to meet his concerned gaze. "Do you know that it'll work, I assume your using human medicine?" Phantasos put the bowl down on the bedside table opposite her. "It should do its werewolf medicine." Xena blinked in surprise. "Where in Tartarus did you get werewolf medicine from?" Phantasos looked at her for a long moment before speaking. "In my sessions with Gabrielle early on, she told me not only about herbs that can kill werewolves but also herbs that can cure her race." Xena blinked. "She just told you this, just like that?" Phantasos eyed the thick paste which smelt really awful and contains herbs which would be poisonous to any normal person. "Yes she was honouring the arrangement you both laid out, there was a lot she told me and a lot she didn't. I've always felt that she told me this as you might see it as her being very forthcoming." He put a hand on Gabrielle's forehead which was now burning hot, she was starting to run a high fever, clearly her healing ability hadn't kicked back in fully yet.

This was very troubling as the other werewolf Adrienne who he'd put this healing paste on after getting off all her armour was started to heal but very slowly although her serious head wound hadn't healed at all. He could only assume that in Gabrielle's case her wounds not healing was due to the wound being close to her heart as it had cracked her ribs and punctured her lung. The only theory he could come to was that her healing ability was focused on her chest, lungs, and nothing else as means to save her life. She was in for a very rough night of that he was certain and nothing was going to get better until her fever broke. Xena picked up the paste bowl smelling it she looked up sharply. "This has Corn Cockle in it, this is poisonous!" Phantasos took the bowl from her hand. "Yes to us it is, but not to werewolves, don't ask me how to explain it because I wouldn't know how, all I know is that this helps to heal wounds." He slowly began to spread the thick paste on Gabrielle's wounds rubbing it in deeply. Xena folded her arms feeling the need to change the subject. "Do werewolves have a five chamber heart?" Phantasos didn't look up as he carried on rubbing in the paste. "Yes they do, I assume its helps them heal better than us, but again I don't fully understand the workings off it."

Xena lowered her gaze to the floor. "How do you know this?" Phantasos shook his head sadly. "When I mounted Damokles's body it had all internal organs inside it I learnt a lot about werewolves due to this." Xena narrowed her gaze. "Does Gabrielle still visit you, I know she visits Phrixus?" Phantasos looked down sadly. "No she won't visit me anymore she said I didn't respect her as a human being and that I only saw her as my pet project, I think its more than that though personally even though she won't say it. I think it's because I mounted Damokles's body and every time she sees me that sticks in her mind, I've been told by a few people in the palace that even though he's gone she still loves him and some nights she visits his grave and lays flowers on it. True I didn't kill him but I was part of the whole ordeal and it must be difficult for her to handle. Before this happened I was going to visit her to say sorry for what happened and for what I did to his body." Xena put a hand on her face trying to ignore the pain in heart as she spoke. "It sounds as though we both have things we need to tell her."

Phantasos eased up the cover spreading the paste on the long stitched wound on the blonde woman's chest rubbing it in deeply before laying the fur cover back down carefully. "She has the beginnings of a high fever, once she gets over it that she's heal up very quickly I think. No doubt when she fully awake and coherent we'll both get our chance to speak to her." He put the bowl down wiping his hands with a cloth hearing a much sharper breath come out of Gabrielle's throat. His eyes darted as he saw her body tense sharply clearly something was going wrong he watched as the Empress moved closer her blue eyes filled with panic. He leaned forward watching as her the younger woman's breath came again even sharper, she was clearly having problems breathing. He took hold of her face under the chin carefully opening her mouth seeing that her tongue hadn't moved so the problem had to be lower in her throat. Xena watched as Gabrielle's body tensed again. "What's going on?" Phantasos breathed in. "She's got something stuck deep in her throat." Xena eyed him as much as he was a healer she knew how to fix this she'd done it more than once on the battle field. "I can get rid of it, I've done it before." Phantasos eyed her. "What are you going to do?" Xena eyed him. "I'm going to make her sick it'll force what ever is in her throat out, get me some salt and water."

8

Darkness its all around me like a vast ocean, but unlike most times I've been in the dark where it has been cold and bitter this is warm and comforting I can even feel the warm breath and hear the gentle sound of my own heartbeat, it's blissful and deeply calming. Gabrielle opened her eyes realizing that she was face down in warm soft sand, the kind that you see on beaches. The air around her was warm and she could smell jasmine flowers which were scattered around her in places their flowers open to the night air. She felt her fingers grip the sand as she closed her eyes drinking in the moment of utter bliss which she didn't want to end. She wasn't afraid even though she had no idea where she really was although a part of her knew already though she didn't want to admit it to her self she was close to touching the heavenly eye of Ouroboros. Maybe she should feel a deep sadness knowing that but strangely she didn't it felt fine to her maybe because for once she was truly at peace and it was a feeling she had missed so much. She raised her hand seeing the white shirt on her body whose silver embroidery shimmered in the moon light along with the silver patterns on her dark trousers belt and boots. She turned over on to her back looking at the dark sky, with its glowing stars she turned her head watching as a dark sea came in to view close by its gentle waves lapping against the shore she could see fishing boats docked and close by was vineyard with a large villa and far off in the distance a white city. She recognised the lay out it was Apollonia. She put her hands behind her head folding her knees as she looked up at the sky again she had no idea why she was here but in truth she didn't care she just wanted to stay now.

"_This is not your centre of peace of Gabrielle, you're not meant to be here_."

Gabrielle turned watching as silver light burst through the darkness as her goddess appeared above her causing the sand to be blow all around her before it came down gently caressing the beach. Unlike the last time they'd met she could see the huge body floating up in the air above her. There weren't any wings only long scaly back legs and front legs which were similar to that of a Chinese dragon's except they had four claws in stead of three. A huge long flowing tail was wrapped a looped around itself and a thick white mane of fur went down the whole body at the very end was a long silver and white tail tip which shimmered in the darkness. The snout was just above her head as the glowing green eyes looked down at her intensely. She lay perfectly still not wanting to move as she met her goddess's gaze. "What do you mean it's not my mine? I'm dying this is my heaven I can have what ever I want, can't I?" Ouroboros shook her head as she flicked out her tongue. "_This isn't your illusion it belongs to you and yet it doesn't_."Gabrielle eyed her goddess. "I mean no offence but you are not making any sense." Ouroboros moved her head looking around her. "_This illusion belongs to a counterpart who is you and isn't you whose led a very different life to yours, this is her dream_." Gabrielle shrugged. "Then she has good taste, it's not something I would have thought about a villa and vineyard by the sea in Apollonia."

Ouroboros breathed in deeply. "_You're drifting Gabrielle that's why you here, you're not dead or alive you're at a crossing and I came to take you back its not your time and our deal is not done._" Gabrielle lay still not wanting to move. "Go back for what, to be betrayed by the council what's the point in that? Or should I go back again so another werewolf can throw me out of a palace window, I fail to see the point? You know I have never questioned your plan for me but I am now, why do you make me suffer in your name, what's your point?" Ouroboros turned eyeing the scenery around her. "_Oh Gabrielle you do not see, you want to see but you just can't open your eyes wide enough maybe that's why you're here to see the opposite of yourself and the person you are and yet aren't_." Gabrielle narrowed her gaze. "You know I'm not good with cryptic riddles, can you please at least give me something more than that." Ouroboros felt a smile form. "_No_ _but she can maybe she'll answer your questions for you_." Gabrielle looked sharply watching as green smoke appeared forming a large wooden oval which had Greek warrior figures carved in to its surface that were fighting each other. Woven in to it was silver metal with an odd jagged design with green stones at the bottom of the circle was a wooden carving of a horned wolf and at the top was a round symbol one which represented some kind of odd round weapon which she'd never seen before. Green branches were growing outwards around the wood, long knife like blades of steel were wrapped around them at the edges and green and blue light was blasted outwards from the centre.

She felt herself freeze as some ones boot appeared coming through the swirling green and blue light she sat up feeling herself tense as the dark brown boot which had a sai blade tied in to it appeared fully followed by a leg. She blinked as a light brown skirt came in to view which was cut on both sides and had a decorative darker brown belt which had Amazon designs on it. A trimmed well muscled waist appeared followed by the hands which had dark brown wrist gauntlets. A tight halter top appeared which was dark green but had a lighter green collar and was tied with leather thread in the centre. Her whole body froze as the face appeared as the person stepped through the strange portal fully. The blonde hair which was longer than her own was falling around the person's shoulders. She looked in to the face which was identical to her own apart from one big difference no scar on the eyebrow. The clothing was also very different she would never wear clothing like this, which was revealing as she didn't like people seeing her body. She carried on staring watching as her identical counterpart looked around as if unsure as to why she was here as well. She felt her hand move to her pocket as she pulled her ivory pipe out putting it in her mouth as she tried to make sense off what she was seeing. She put her hand on her face feeling the frustration at having no light.

She blinked in confusion as the pipe lit itself the black smoke drifting through the air. She looked at it not even bothering to comprehend what she was seeing as she breathed in hoping that it would settle her nerves. Her counterpart turned eyeing her unlike her reaction she was perfectly calm and unfazed by her presence as she walked forward eyeing the goddess behind her as she spoke in a calm voice. "Ouroboros?" Ouroboros looked up slowly as she drifted skyward so she high above her_. "I'm not the one your looking for, you've taken a wrong turn this is not your world at least not the one you know we are just guests in the passing of a waves which will end soon_." She watched as the counterpart looked down before looking up again the clear understanding in her eyes. Gabrielle watched as her calm counterpart came towards her then sat down close by, she breathed out the smoke from her pipe she was clearly waiting for an invitation of some kind. She eyed her a part of her was almost jealous what she wouldn't give to have her unscarred face, she put the pipe back in her mouth breathing it in. "My goddess told me that this is your illusion…its different." Her counterpart eyed her, her eyes filled with a deep curiosity. "Could you please put out your pipe?" Gabrielle eyed her before breathing out the smoke. "This is an illusion what do you care if I smoke, it's not even real?" Her strange counterpart folded her arms before speaking. "I'm pregnant."

Gabrielle coughed out the smoke painfully she didn't think as she shoved the pipe in to the sand dousing out the fire as she breathed what was left of the smoke in the other direction as she spoke. "Who's the father?" Her counterpart gave her an odd smile it was like a knowing smile which made no sense to her, she spoke adjusting her wrist gauntlet. "It very complicated lets just say I'm sure you know her." Gabrielle couldn't stop her laughter as it hit the air clearly this was a joke of some kind, she stopped as the other woman gave her a cold look. She narrowed her gaze before speaking. "Wait your serious aren't you?" Her counterpart looked up speaking in a serious tone filled with conviction. "Yes I am." Gabrielle eyed her. "So I'm guessing things don't work the same where ever you come from?" Her counterpart put a hand on her chin before looking up. "Our child was a mistake but a beautiful one brought about by the gods of Mexica." Gabrielle eyed for a long moment. "Clearly you do come from a different world, in mine the gods do not interfere or care for humanity." Her counterpart gave her wide smile filled with interest. "Yet your goddess is here interfering right now with your fate." Gabrielle followed her gaze to her shirt clearly she'd caught sight of the pendent around her neck and put two and two together. She could see that this woman was also much more open than she was but then she guessed that was due to her living a very different life. "I don't question my goddess's will I go with it, as I'm one of the few who gets to see a god if only very rarely."

Her counterpart sat back on the sand relaxing. "I see the gods all the time, Ares, Aphrodite it's a normal part of my life." Gabrielle put her pipe in her pocket. "I refuse to worship the love goddess she left me to rot as a teenager, so you'll excuse me if I show no kindness towards her." Her counterpart blinked in surprise. "She's my best friend." Gabrielle tensed eyeing her unable to keep the bitterness out of her tone. "Each to his or her own." She ignored her counterpart as she eyed her over catching sight of her ring on her hand she looked up meeting her gaze once more. "You're Horn Hind the werewolf king?" Gabrielle raised her hand eyeing her ring. "Yes, why are you I see that you have the same symbol on that strange portal you came out off." Her counterpart folded her legs. "I was once but not anymore, my lover was able to help me regain my humanity and we were both freed from the Titan armours, Horn Hind and Iseron." Gabrielle felt the confusion hit home. "Titan armours?" Her counterpart gave her a wide smile. "Yes the Titan armours isn't Horn Hind picked that way in your world by godly armours?" Gabrielle shook her head. "No you're just picked and I'm still a werewolf I have been since I was sixteen when I was taken from my home by slavers and given this scar on my eye for speaking my mind. Lucky for me a group of werewolves killed all the slavers but they bit me in process. Years later the old Horn Hind died and I grew horns and took his place. It must be comforting for you that you don't have to suffer you've clearly led a very nice life."

Her counterpart gave her a look of disgust before as she spoke. "My life has been anything but nice in places I've had to fight for everything and I have suffered but I've gotten to a point where I'm finally happy and I have what matters to me. It sounds as though your not there yet and you dislike all that's be fallen you in the past. I'm guessing it's the reason why you smoke I know where you are I've been there. It's just unlike you I used to drink to take away the pain." Gabrielle felt her anger start to burn as she looked up. "What do you have that's so special!?" Her counterpart jaws grinded together as she spoke with the same anger. "I have my lover Xena! Don't you have her to?" Gabrielle leaned forward as she raised her hand. "Wait your Xena's lover, Xena the Empress of Greece?" Her counterpart folded her arms again the curiosity in her eyes as she spoke. "No Xena Warrior Princess, we fight together help people the child I'm carrying is hers." Gabrielle blinked as she leaned forward. "No we aren't together we are just close friends and she wouldn't want me." Her counterpart raised both eyebrows. "You should be together it's your destiny." Gabrielle smirked as she eyed her. "Destiny I don't believe in destiny." Her counterpart shuffled slightly in the sand. "Why don't you believe in destiny?"

Gabrielle narrowed her gaze. "Because every choice in my life was never my own, so I doubt I can carve out a destiny that's mine." Her counterpart looked up slightly. "Why do you believe that your Xena wouldn't want you? "Gabrielle felt her hand form a fist. "Look at me!" Her counterpart's face slowly formed a knowing smile. "I am looking at you, I see myself a different self but still myself so what's the real reason?" Gabrielle eyed her, her counterpart could see right through her and that was really unnerving she turned to look at the sea. "I've done terrible things, which give me horrible nightmares I killed a lot of innocent people once and I hate myself for doing it. I don't think the Empress of Greece would love some one like that. I've been a warrior for many years but that part of my life had no honour." Her counterpart blinked in surprise. "Funny in my world it's Xena who used to believe that about herself she was once a warlord who did terrible things." Gabrielle turned slowly to her. "Then knowing that how do you forgive her for that? Doesn't it disgust you that so many innocents died at her hand in the ultimate act of dishonour?" Her counter part eased out her hand. "When you love you some one you forgive them and help them to forgive themselves."

Gabrielle felt a sad smile form as she eyed her counterpart. "Funny the Xena I know is just like you, kind, caring she has never done anything dishonourable she rules the Greek Empire peacefully I'm the unworthy one." Her counterpart narrowed her gaze. "Do you have feelings for her I mean do you love her?" Gabrielle eased up the sand in her hand watching as it ran through her fingers. "Yes I do but she'll never love me not if she knows the truth about me, in fact I'm surprised you're not judging me after what I've just said." Her counterpart looked at her for a long moment before speaking. "I have no right to judge you I have done terrible things myself and I won't think any less of you for anything you've done. Have you ever heard the myth of soul mates in your world?" Gabrielle picked up more sand she was now even more confused she watched as it spilled through her fingers as she spoke. "Yes I have I don't believe in that myth, I never have." Her counterpart smiled wildly. "Maybe you should, it might chance your perspective." Gabrielle breathed in deeply. "I wish I had your confidence."

She watched as Ouroboros suddenly came downwards she turned as everything around her started to shimmer as if the illusion was breaking oddly her counterpart seemed completely calm despite this. Her goddess turned to her. "_Its time to wake up now_ _and open your eyes_" Gabrielle felt the sudden agonizing pain in her chest she put a hand on it trying to take it as her goddess spoke again. "_You have to wake up now Gabrielle no matter how much it brings you pain_. _This is not your world or your time and its time for you to return and for fill your destiny._" Gabrielle winced painfully as everything around her faded in to darkness she closed her eyes as the pain got worse it felt like she couldn't breath her lungs were burning and her heart was pounding in her ears she wanted to pass out just to end the pain which was becoming unbearable. She opened her eyes trying so hard to stay awake but realized that it was completely pointless all she could do was submit and pass out she closed her eyes feeling herself sink in the darkness once more as she hit the floor hard on her back tasting salt and water in her mouth.

8

Xena watched as Gabrielle eyes snapped open she grabbed her as she violently shifted moving her head towards the bowl in her hand she breathed in sharply as blood poured in to the bowl along with a horrible white bile which was clearly from her lungs and had been causing all the problems deep down in her throat. She looked up as her wide green eyes opened wider but then began to close as the younger woman drifted back in to unconsciousness she eyed the bloody wooden bowl putting it to one side as she laid her back down the pillow wiping the blood away from her chin. Phantasos shook his head clearly the Empress had done this before though he had to say it was very risky but it had paid off in this instance as it had cleared Gabrielle's throat. He put a hand up hearing the unconscious woman breath in once more but this time it was much easier than before. He eased up the water skin close by passing it to the Empress. "Clearly you have done this before." Xena took the water skin. "I've spent a lot of time on the battle field sometimes you have to do things like this to save the lives of your warriors."

Phantasos eyed her he could clearly remember the day that she'd been brought in to his tent during the Spartan uprising she'd had an arrow in her chest and its point was very close to her heart there had been blood everywhere and she wasn't breathing properly. He had been a healer all of his life but that day had changed his life forever along with his career. Before that he had just been a paid to hire healer who went from battle to battle and place to place getting coin here and there when ever he could. He had never expected that the Empress of Greece would wind up in his tent yet there she was along with Demetrius. They'd both been separated from their unit and had spent two days lost on Mount Nessus on their journey down though they'd been caught off guard and surrounded by a group of Spartans a very bloody battle had taken place. They had both survived but a young archer had taken advantage of the situation and shot the Empress before being killed himself. The arrow was serious and he could still remember everyone's eyes on up on him as he'd stripped her off her armour and started work, the whole Greek Empire was suddenly in his hands and it was terrifying.

He'd tried a very risky method to get the arrow free he'd used tools to pull out the arrow head out he had only ever written about this method of getting out arrows he'd never done it in practise and it was a terrifying moment where he had risked everything on it working and it had much to his relief. It had been such a frustrating and scary moment before the point came free from her chest. The Empress was able to rest then fight the next day though even to this day she carried the scar from the ordeal it was a testament to his ability that she was alive and breathing and had survived a wound that most would have died from. She'd taken him on as her personal healer after that and after the Spartan uprising ended three months later they'd separated as she'd gone back to Rome his not coming with her was due to her husband who believed that his healers were better. He had been disappointed by this but wasn't to saddened by it as he now had fame and could now go places in Greece and learn new things. It had allowed him to travel for a few years and see places he had always to like the pyramids of Egypt and the Hanging Gardens of Babylon. He met many people and learnt many new things about healing and seen the things he wanted to.

On his return to Greece he had been sent a message that the Empress's husband had been killed and that she was returning to Greece it said that she wanted him back by her side as her personal healer. He had been more than happy to go back to her now strangle here stood with her helping her save a woman who she very clearly had feelings for, how strange the gods could be. He took in a deep breath watching as she sat down her eyes on Gabrielle the water skin still in her hand. "As soon as she wakes up again give her some of the medicine from that water skin, just be careful as it has Henbane in it and it may make her a little delirious despite that it'll help her heal. I'll come back tomorrow it seems as though you've got everything under control here." Xena put the water skin down opposite her nodding watching as he walked towards the double doors. She raised her hand sharply. "Phantasos?" Phantasos turned slightly as he opened the double doors that led out of her bedroom. "Yes Empress?" Xena breathed in deeply before speaking. "Thank you for saving Gabrielle's life, you prove once more that you are a truly gifted healer." Phantasos nodded respectfully as he turned to her. "Your welcome it is always a pleasure to serve you Empress." Xena watched as he left closing the doors behind him she stayed still sitting in the chair watching Gabrielle who was now breathing much better, tonight would be a long night she could feel it.

End of part 68

Silvermoonlight

I debated for the longest time about putting in the scene where Gabrielle crossed over with her counterpart from The Waking Light Series but in the end kept the scene as the character comparison is interesting and readers will get to read the reverse view point when I finish The Waking Light Book.


	69. In The Eyes Of My Family

_IN THE EYES OF MY FAMILY_

She hasn't moved all night there's not even been even a twitch from her fingers despite that her breathing is now normal she is improving though the deep claw and bite marks are now half healed soon they'll be nothing more than faded scars. I have been up most of night I did get some rest a few hours ago though when Ceto came in this morning and said that I go to sleep for a few hours while she watched Gabrielle. I went to sleep in the chair close by the bed I was woken up not long ago by the fluttering of wings from Gabrielle's room and a gently cooing. I opened the door to her room seeing that her Collared Dove was looking down at me from the bed frame it clearly wanted to be fed. I picked up the seed bag and filled the bowl then fed it, strangely it just came right up to me and sat on the table and looked at me as I watched it eat from the bowl. Then it flew away landing inside a large nest box on the wall close to the balcony which is its home. It's a home which Gabrielle's built from wood she clearly doesn't believe in cages she likes her pet to be free to come and go as it pleases. I noticed that her pet now has a well fitted bronze ring put on its leg with my royal seal on it so that if it ever gets lost it can be returned to the palace.

I do have a policy regarding the trained white doves which are used to send messages to people from time to time if one is lost and then is found the person who brings it back to the palace will be rewarded the same will now true of Gabrielle's pet as well as any other pets in palace like foxes, dogs and cats who all have royal seals on their collars. I must confess It was very strange being in Gabrielle's room, with out her here it feels empty everything is in its normal place but none of it's been moved. Even her work shop door is opened as if she left it in a hurry when she went to meet Adrienne I can even see where she threw down her tools and I can see the beautifully crafted carving of Jason taking on the hydra with the Golden Fleece hanging on a tree close by, its all painted and varnished with a pine sap which has now dried enhancing the details yet it was stood in the darkness of the room collecting dust, when it should be out on display for all to see. I know I shouldn't have done this but I moved it, I picked it up despite its heavy weight and I brought it in my room and I put it opposite my be, I couldn't stand it being there out of sight not when it's been completed.

I guess that's when hit me that in these past months I've become so used to her being in this room, there's never been a time when she hasn't been in here. I've always heard her doing things and it's become so normal to me, it's made me realize just how big a part of my life she's become. Before her this room was empty of life it had been for years and it being empty was just something I had gotten so used to, yet after I moved her in here I got used to the sounds, noises and the feeling of life and that's what makes this even harder to deal with. I don't like her room being empty anymore it brings back that feeling of loneliness which I thought I'd gotten away from. I realize now that I never want this room to be empty again as long as I live I always want it to feel alive and I always want Gabrielle's things to be in here. Maybe because for the first time in my life I feel whole when she's around it's a strange feeling which I can't put in to words right now but when she's with me I feel that everything is just going to be all right. It's been a long time since I've felt this way about anyone. I used to feel this way with Julius Caesar when our relationship was young and fresh, the difference is with Gabrielle it much more intense like a deep craving of the soul which never lessens.

She's always on my mind and the truth is I didn't go ahead and tell her how I felt because I had no idea if she felt the same way about me as it's very hard to tell as she hides her emotions so well from me. I'm forever trying to see the thoughts in those forest green eyes and they are always just out of my reach but when she put her clawed hand on my face and told me I was beautiful there was no shield she was being completely open and its first time I've really seen her do that. I admit it I've fallen hard for her harder than I ever realized I and I'm only just getting my feelings together I'll get her alone and tell her all how I feel about her. I also want to ask her about the androphonomania massacre, I know Adrienne is a liar she stank of mistrust but what she said is still in the back of my mind regardless. The androphonomania massacre was one of the worst massacres in Greece history it was a massacre where no body was left alive it went on for six months in total. It was aimed at small villages never cities and in these villages people were torn apart in total fifteen small villages suffered this fate. Not one living soul was left alive, men, women, or child all were dead I saw the devastation in one of those villages and it still haunts me to this day, it wasn't just that these people died they were torn to ribbons there was blood and guts everywhere and blood staining the walls and floors and grass, it was the work of werewolves.

They nick named it androphonomania because the very word means homicidal insanity and slaughter and what I saw was insanity and brutality in that village. It felt like the work of monsters because at the time I didn't want to say that anyone who had a beating heart would do something so terrible. I tried so hard to stop those attacks but they were so random I could never pin point them they shifted from place to place and the one village that I my army did get to in time all the warriors were killed along with the villages. I had many sleepless nights over those attacks because I couldn't save those people and I got a lot of angry letters from grieving mothers, father's brothers and sisters as well as husbands, wives and lovers demanding that I stop them before others died. I guess that was the moment when I became truly cold towards werewolves when I read those passionate scrolls of pain asking me why I wasn't able to save their loved ones. Werewolves had been an annoyance up to that point but after the androphonomania massacre they became monsters in my eyes I raised the price on their heads because I wanted to get rid of them all for good even if it meant making them extinct and I stopped having any compassion for them as a race they were now just animals and monsters who deserved to die.

Though I've never said it aloud even to my self I know that some of my most of appalling treatment of Gabrielle was because of that event and the coldness I that I had towards her race in general. I won't lie ether that I used to cheer when the gladiators in Rome brought down a werewolf and killed it in the arena for me at the time I found it fun to watch them die. Yet now I find that idea vile I wouldn't want to see it in an arena in Greece, I confess I only banned Dog Fights because they are so dangerous and I didn't want highly trained gladiators and gladiatrix's to die fighting them it was not because I cared at all about werewolves in any manner. Now I feel guilty for laughing as those werewolves in the arena in Rome who died because I know now that they could think, feel and talk and that the decorative metal muzzle which was put on their faces for show wasn't their to give an advantage to the gladiators it was there so they couldn't speak properly. So no one in the arena would realize that they were killing an intelligent being or that if this being could talk it would beg for mercy, such is the way of the way of world it always seems that the fates are forever reminding me of the past and how I didn't see the whole picture clearly.

"Help me…"

Xena turned sharply her eyes drifting to the bed she caught sight of Gabrielle whose eyes were wide open. She moved forward feeling her heart race as she came to stand next to the bed raised her hand as she gentle ran it down the younger woman's chin. "Its okay I'm right here Gabrielle." The younger woman looked up slightly. "Water…" Xena took the water skin with the medicine in it moving it to the younger woman's lips watching as she drank from it, with out any hesitation drinking almost a third before stopping. She capped the water skin putting it to one side before meeting the green eyes again which looked in to her own as the face turned to confusion. The younger woman spoke in a distant voice filled with sweet innocence. "Where's my father?" Xena felt herself freeze as she looked harder in to the green eyes which seemed to be looking past her as if reliving some memory from the past. She wasn't sure why Gabrielle was having this hallucination as she'd only just given her the medicine but she felt it best to just go with it, she put her hand on the other woman's watching as her eyes stared straight in to her own unmoving. "Your father's not here Gabrielle."

Gabrielle's eyes studied her for a long moment. "I don't know where I am can you help me find my way home? It's just the Amazons they threw me out and they wouldn't give me a map so I have no idea where to go." Xena looked at her feeling the surprise hit home she was clearly talking to the very young Gabrielle who had just been thrown out by the Amazons territory after she'd first turned in to a werewolf all those years ago. She put both hands on the younger woman's. "I'll help you find your way home." Gabrielle's body tensed painfully as she spoke her eyes becoming slightly darker. "I can't go home I'd bring my parents shame." Xena blinked hearing the change in her tone which was much darker and less innocent. "Why would you bring your parents shame?" Gabrielle looked up slightly. "Can't you see the scar on my face? It'll always be a reminder that I was weak and where ever I go people will ask me how I got and they'll know my shame that a slave trader gave it me." Xena moved her hand upwards putting it on the other woman's face running it down the scar very gently. "No it's not a symbol that your weak it's a symbol that you are strong because you survived and you stood up for yourself."

Gabrielle's eyes lowered in thought. "You almost sound like you know me." Xena felt a smile form. "You could say that I do." Gabrielle carried on looking past her distantly. "There's more though…I'm not human, not anymore." Xena felt her smile widen. "No you are human just like me you just carry your humanity with a different face when the moon rises." The green eyes looked at her strangely. "Have we met before?" Xena leaned over kissing her forehead gentle. "Yes we have." The green eyes shifted catching sight of the carving close by. "Did you make that it's very beautiful? I'm a carpenter but I'm no where near that clever or skilled." Xena turned eyeing the carving. "No my close friend made it, she's very gifted." Gabrielle's eyes closed slightly. "Would you introduce me to her, there's so much she could teach me?" Xena leaned forward running her fingers through the golden hair letting it spill through her fingers. "If you go back to sleep and rest for a while I'll let you meet her when you wake up?" Gabrielle felt a smile form. "I'd like that a lot…I'd like to meet her…"

Xena breathed in watching as her eyes slowly glazed over before closing as she drifted back in to a deep sleep. She put a hand on her face taking in a deep breath only to stop as she realized that she wasn't alone, someone else was in her room. She turned sharply watching as Iona came in to view she was standing directly behind her, her eyes to the floor looking very unsure of her self. "How long have you been standing there?" Iona eyed the weapon and the armour plating she was holding. "Only a few minutes Empress." Xena stood up slowly unable to keep the coldness out of her tone. "Why didn't you knock?" Iona felt her eyes dart. "I'm sorry I did its just no one answered, I tried again and you still didn't answer so I came in." Xena eyed her. "What do you want?" Iona raised the cleaned bronze weapon which Adrienne had put through Gabrielle's chest. "Demetrius asked me to give you this weapon and the werewolf armour." She carefully laid the weapon down on the table. "I have studied this weapon it's unlike anything I have ever seen before, it's truly unique the knife blades are spring loaded and the force of them springing forces the weapon deeper."

Xena narrowed her gaze. "It almost killed Gabrielle it's anything but unique, it's the blade of an assassin, nothing more and nothing less." Iona shook her head sadly. "I meant no disrespect Empress it's my job to study all new weapons and tell you how they work." Xena folded her arms despite that this true, she didn't want to hear it even if Iona was only doing her job. She looked up slowly. "What off the armour?" Iona eased up the plating putting it on her table very carefully. "This is truly unique its unlike anything I've ever come across before the plates are interlocking just like Roman armour but with one huge difference the armour slides open and expands to fit the werewolves upper body, but that's not the only thing that surprising about it. This is made from the hardest bronze I've ever seen." Xena eyed the armour. "You mean this is made from a bronze which is stronger than the armour I'm wearing right now?" Iona nodded. "Yes Empress much stronger, I had one of my strongest men hit it with a war hammer which would normally bend Greek bronze plate and Roman interlocking plate but with this armour it didn't even bend it in fact it flexed to take the impact, its amazing."

Xena moved forward running her fingers over the armour. "So the werewolves have developed a form of bronze which in essence makes our version obsolete?" Iona nodded. "Yes Empress, I believe that the weapons are also made from it, the palace black smith currently has one and he's looking it over trying to work out how they've made this bronze so strong, though he has no solid conclusions yet he thinks it may be the way its folded and tempered." She paused before looking up slightly. "It also means that through out the whole battle with Adrienne, Gabrielle was fighting with a handy cap, she must have known that the bitch's weapons were much stronger than her own, yet she fought anyway and she still won." Xena shook her head. "Armour and weapons have nothing over a warrior's skill in battle." She felt the information sink in as a question started to eat away at her mind. "So the werewolf race has superior armour and weapons to us yet the Imperial Council has made no attempt to use this to start an all out war with me despite that they have a clear advantage."

Iona put her hands behind her back. "The Imperial Council are not warriors, they don't think like warriors every action they've made against Gabrielle's life proves that with a doubt. They don't care about honour or nobility everything about them revolves around corruption and murder, just like the senate of Rome." Xena took in a deep breath. "Even the Roman senate wouldn't stoop as low as they have, their corruption was always about fighting each other for position and power they didn't try to kill Julius Caesar in cold blood, in the end that was my doing." Iona lowered her gaze. "I'm sorry for bringing that up." Xena sighed aloud. "No it's all right Iona what is done is done." Iona turned eyeing the bed. "How is Gabrielle?" Xena gaze drifted back to younger woman who was sleeping once more. "Better than she was yesterday, she's breathing properly now and her wounds are all healing." Iona raised her eyebrow. "If she'd have been human the fall from that window would have killed her, the very fact that she is what she is, is the reason she's still alive."

She paused putting her hand in her pocket easing out a very small simple bird which had been carved in stone, which she'd spent two nights making it was the first carving she'd ever made but after finishing it only seemed fitting to give it to Gabrielle as a gift. She moved to stand opposite the bed side. "I hope that when she wakes again." She put the small carving on the bedside table turning it gently. "That's she's herself again and not living through a past memory." Xena eyed the carved bird. "Is that a gift…for her?" Iona eyed the tiny bird. "Yes it is." Xena felt a smile form. "Where did you buy it, its very charming?" Iona stepped away from the bed side adjusting her dark shirt. "I didn't buy it Empress I made it, it's my new hobby." She moved walking towards the double doors ignoring the dark haired woman's surprise. "I must go Empress I have my duties to attend to I'll let you carry on." Xena nodded watching as she left. She breathed in deeply sitting herself back down in the chair closing her eyes she agreed with Iona the Imperial Council were very foolish, any one else would see the better made bronze as an advantage and a means to an end over their enemies.

Saying that though twice now she had heard about a so called master plan and that bothered her even more because of the way these two men and one woman thought. Their plan wouldn't involve war but it would involve something else that something else didn't sound good to her because she doubted it was a noble action and it was clear to her that these bastards had no issue with hurting anyone who got in their way, so what did they have mind, also what would take them two years or more to complete, to take that long it had to be something huge and well planned? Plus it was no doubt being built or created underground but where she had no idea, Gabrielle had not told her that there where the ten underground cities in all. She hadn't forced this subject as she guessed that once Gabrielle felt ready she'd tell her where they all were, but now she knew she'd have to ask as she needed to know if this thing came to light. She felt her eyes snap open as knock on her doors broke through her deep thoughts, gods she was going to have to get used to people using these doors and not the ones in her study, she looked up slightly. "Come in."

She watched as the doors opened as Ceto walked in opening the doors wide behind her so Thaleia and Demetrius could come in they were closely followed by Tiara, Chara and Phrixus. She stood up very slowly this was something of a surprise and she had no idea why they where all here. She eyed them catching sight of items in their hands she took in a deep before speaking. "Why are you all here?" Demetrius looked up meeting the tall dark haired woman's confused gaze. "I'm sorry it was my idea Empress." Thaleia put her hand on his arm. "It was both our idea Empress we all went to the market today." She paused raising a silver Sovereign coin which was rare as it from before the Empress's reign. "We brought gifts for Gabrielle we all hope that she'll get better soon." Xena walked over to the table she picked up the armour and weapon putting them down close by. "Please put them on the table." She watched as they started to put the gifts on it before sitting back in her chair, clearly people really loved Gabrielle this really proved it as they'd all brought her gifts to show how much they cared.

End of part 69

Pine resin was used by the ancients to vanish wooden items.

Androphonomania in Greek refers to something homicidal or insane.


	70. Hold Me Close And Let Me Hear

_HOLD ME CLOSE AND LET ME HEAR THE BEATING OF YOUR HEART_

A dark groggy feeling mixed with a sickly feeling it's like waking up from a hangover but after you've eaten something raw and vile and the taste sticks to your lips and your tongue. It reminds me of when I woke the seventh day after being thrown out of the Amazons that was such a long week it felt like the longest and hardest week of my life and the most painful because of the steep leaning curve I experienced. I had to learn how to find water and I had to learn how to hunt and come to terms with living in the darkness which terrified me because I'd lived all my childhood in the light of the sun and the moon was strange to me at first until I got used to it. I remember my first kill it was a small deer, it was raw bloody meat and yet I didn't care, it was food and it tasted so good while I was eating it but I remember the taste on my lips when I woke up the next morning covered in dried blood and naked on the grass it was an awful sensation. I ached because the young Buck didn't go down easy on me, it charged me twice and stabbed me with its short pointed horns once in the shoulder and in the leg before I got my jaws around its neck and took it down tearing its throat open. It was in that moment that I suddenly realized why I had protruding canines which up to that point I'd found an annoyance because they got the way when I was eating as I hadn't mastered how to hold food in them or how to use them to tear meat apart.

They were there to give me a much better much hold on my prey I also learnt about the importance of making sure when I locked my jaws that I pushed those teeth in as deeply as possible to sustain that iron grip on my lunch so I could kill it quickly and it wouldn't be able turn around and hurt me. Despite the deer kill which I muddled through and got very lucky with it took me another long week to figure out that I had to stalk the things I hunted and not just charge at them. Now I know why they say most hunters fail during most of their hunts, timing and silence is everything. Seeing a rabbit and catching it is a whole different thing all together and even to this day I still don't always get the prey I want. By Ouroboros my body really hurts and I can't shake the feeling, I feel like I've been run over by a Chariot oh wait no that's not far from the truth I fell out of a window and Adrienne stabbed me on the way down before I hit the stone lion, I hate that woman I should have killed her when I had the chance. Gabrielle breathed in deeply as she opened both eyes very slowly ignoring the intense pain and effort it took to do so.

She blinked realizing that it was early in the morning she winced painfully feeling the intense pain in her chest. She lowered her gaze realizing that she wasn't in her own bed but in Xena's she could tell by the sheets which had those beautiful woven designs of them which looked Chinese with there intense reds, yellows and blues. She turned her head painfully catching sight of her completed carving of Jason and the hydra which was standing opposite, she had no idea why it was here but she would no doubt have to ask. She eased up the cover seeing a light faded scar on her naked chest clearly her body had healed up but her chest was still hurting she lowered the cover putting a hand on her face groaning aloud how long, had she been unconscious? She had no idea the only thing she did know was the last time she'd felt this bad was after she'd been flogged back in the Grand City. She tried to pull herself up on the pillow only to wince as she lay back feeling the stinging pain in her chest she hated feeling this way, she never liked being in bed because she was sick, and she'd already spent time so much time in bed after being pulled out of the pit all those months ago and she didn't have very found memories of that ether most she just preferred to forget because it they had been just to painful both physically and mentally.

"By the gods you're awake."

Gabrielle turned sharply realizing for the first time that Xena was right beside her, she hadn't even heard her walk up to the bed as she'd been so lost in her own thoughts. She looked up as the taller woman put a hand on her arm speaking in a soft voice. "Easy now you're not fully healed." Gabrielle lay back on the pillow looking up at her. "I feel awful, how long have I been out?" Xena felt her grip tighten gods she could feel her heart racing the younger woman was finally awake and unlike the last time she was back to her normal self and not hallucinating. "You've been out for two days Gabrielle Phantasos took the stitches out of your chest last night as it had healed up enough. The rest off your wounds have healed up and disappeared, only the scar on your chest remains." She paused. "Your very lucky sweetheart most people don't survive falling out of a window at the top floor of my palace." Gabrielle breathed in painfully her brain still felt groggy but she knew she had heard that pet name once again she put a hand on her face unable to keep the sarcasm out of her tone. "Lucky me…"

Xena slowly sat down on the bed next to her she moved her hand up running it gently through her long blonde hair. "I'm just glad your okay, I was so worried about you." Gabrielle looked up meeting her concerned gaze. "You shouldn't worry about me I'm used to getting wounded it's just a normal hazard in my life." Xena moved her fingers up running them under her chin. "I'm not used to you getting wounded though, I worry about you." Gabrielle raised her hand taking hold of Xena's. "Thank you for taking care of me I really appreciate it." Xena leaned forward gently kissing her head, she pulled back feeling a warm smile form. "Your welcome." She ignored the confusion as it filled Gabrielle's eyes she'd explain her actions later when the time was right she'd also tell her that she loved her. She eased up her hand again stroking her face with her fingers unable to stop her next question as it left her lips. "Tell me about how did Adrienne ever become your advisor?" Gabrielle lowered her gaze. "I really don't want to talk about it."

Xena leaned forward looking her right in the eyes. "Please I just want to know about what happened between you two, she claimed to love you yet she treated you so badly, she put you out of that window and she stabbed you." Gabrielle breathed in there was no getting away from this subject but then she knew this would happen, she'd being trying to avoid it for such a long time but there was no getting away from it, to much had happened and now there were a lot of questions which were now unanswered. Maybe she'd avoided this subject for so long because she considered it the worst chapter of her life. She'd lost herself and lost her sense of presence and worth and she'd just let it happen because she'd started to give up as she'd lost so much in her life that had mattered to her. She watched as Xena pulled back waiting for her begin. "Water I need some water." Xena took hold of the water skin watching as she took hold of it drinking very slowly from it. "I'm sorry I don't mean to push you, I just want to know what happened."

Gabrielle lay back as she passed the water skin to the other woman who capped it put it to one side. "No its okay I guess it makes no sense as why I was with her, the truth is I never wanted to get to know her, she was just forced up on me by the Imperial Council." She breathed in painfully. "I wish I'd thrown her out and locked the door behind me just like I did the other five advisors they tried to send me but I didn't reject her when I should have. I was weak and foolish and I just wanted Damokles back and because of that I didn't see her for what and who and what she really was." Xena eased up her hand again stroking her face gently. "You weren't weak or foolish Gabrielle she's a horrible person but I'm sure you couldn't have known that to start with. I've heard abusive people always play nice at first." Gabrielle looked up slightly. "Yes they do, they even play up to your pain and act like your best friend in the whole world." She closed her eyes as the painful memory flashed in front of them she opened her eyes once more meeting the other woman's. "Maybe that's why I didn't throw her out because at the time she spoke some truth to me which made sense because my heart was breaking."

8

Gabrielle felt the tears as they ran down her face, in this past ten months she'd lost everything. Damokles had left her for another woman in one of the other cities, she wanted to hate him, he had used her tricked her made her believe that they were in love! It had all been lies all of it he'd never even cared about her at all. Maybe the biggest kick in the teeth was that most of his things were still here mocking her at every turn. After he had left she had found out that she was pregnant with a child, a child which was now gone. It had just been one agonizing day followed by another and she couldn't focus on anything anymore, only her pain. She never imaged her twenty second birthday passing in this way. She kept telling herself that he'd return, that it was all a lie and that he had loved her, but she realized now after loosing the baby after its birth that she had to face the reality of the situation which had befallen her. This was that she was alone once more in her life and she couldn't change it no matter how hard she tried. Damokles had never loved her to start with, he'd just needed a comfort blanket and she'd provided one. She turned signing another paper the Imperial Council had left her alone during her pregnancy as it was customary but that time was now over.

She turned looking at the empty cot and the little wooden horse toy inside it, she'd never felt more empty and alone than she did right now she now found herself signing papers as was customary, every paper signed by the Imperial Council had to be signed by her, so many times she'd asked to speak with them regarding the issues of human children but they just ignored her every time. She didn't have Damokles guidance anymore and she had rejected the pompoms bastards the council kept on sending her to advise her. They didn't care about her she'd seen it in their faces all they cared about was power and what she could give them. She was still in the same room although they'd now refitted her doors with thick steel to stop people trying to force their way in, they'd even put to guards outside her room just to make sure no one got in to the room. They'd replaced her washing area with a large tub and they'd even tried to change charge her furniture which she hadn't allowed as it was her own built by her own hand. They even given her a new gold plated armour similar to the one the Crescent Hind had worn, not that she ever bothered to wear it, she preferred her old bronze one which was now lying the corner.

They'd told her she didn't have to cook and that her meals would be brought to her, she had never eaten them though she preferred to get one of the guards to get her what she wanted from the market she had always done her own cooking and she didn't trust the Imperial Council at all, they had made it clear that they didn't like her or respect her ether and she could see them trying to put poison in her food rumour was they'd done that to the Crescent Hind. She now felt as though she trapped in this room it felt was becoming her prison she could feel the walls closing in around her. She threw her papers on to the desk in a violent motion not caring were they landed. She stood up walking over to her other desk picking up the finished Goldfinch which had wings which opened up then sat down on the bed opposite she pressed it chest causing the wings to open. So much for Horn Hind the great king she had no power at all, now she finally realized what her predecessor meant, these horns were as much as burden as a curse. She looked up sharply as the double doors where suddenly opened and a woman walked through dressed in Norse armour. She watched as the heavy doors were closed behind her, she felt a cold sneer form. "Go away." The woman in front of her was slightly taller than her with dark green eyes and long shoulder length brown hair which had henna red highlights smiled as she leaned her tattooed arm on the desk opposite the door. "Now that's not every nice, I only want to chat."

Gabrielle eyed her in disgust. "I don't care for chatting with you." The woman breathed unfazed by her bitter tone. "You know being held up in your room doesn't make you look that good." She eased up her hand moving her wrist gauntlet. "Everyone's wondering where the new Horn Hind is." Gabrielle pressed her thumb on the Goldfinches chest causing the wings to snap shut hiding the message of love. "Well I'm Horn Hind so I get to pick and choose if I want to show myself." The woman moved forward. "Look I know you're depressed and I know Damokles left you for another woman, but that's what people do, no one is really in love with anyone it's just the way life goes. My deepest condolences though for the loss of your first child to give birth to a stillborn was a really cruel twist of fate." Gabrielle looked up sharply. "Let me guess the Imperial Council told you that right?" The woman shook her head. "No they didn't you see I knew Damokles we trained together and when the time came when you finished your full training I wanted you as my second in command but he got you instead but here we are a years on, fate is funny like that." Gabrielle pushed her hair back looking up. "Why are you here?" The woman smiled widely. "My name is Adrienne and I'm your new adviser as of today, apparently the Imperial Council gets the picture now in that you only prefer warriors and you only like half breeds." She raised her hands. "Well here I am for your entrainment Horn Hind."

8

Xena felt the pain hit her heart hard she spoke unable to keep from the sadness out of her voice. "You lost your child." Gabrielle tensed feeling the pain in her chest which wasn't just from the wound. "Yes I lost Damokles's child, I lost everything." She breathed in trying to contain her pain despite that she could feel the tears coming which she tried to force back. "I had nothing left and she just came in to my life, I thought she was going to take away my pain and be my friend but she only made things worse." Xena kept her hand on her face. "Why didn't you ever tell me this about the child you and Damokles had together?" Gabrielle lowered her gaze. "Because it didn't seem fair as you can't have children." Xena felt a sad smile form. "That's true but I wouldn't have thought any less of you for telling me." Gabrielle breathed in painfully unable to stop the tears as they ran down her face before she could stop them. "I've never spoken to anyone about my child, not even Adrienne she didn't care about me loosing my child, no one ever did."

Xena eased up her thumb wiping away her tears. "I do no one should ever suffer a loss like that." Gabrielle tensed painfully. "No they shouldn't." Xena didn't think as she pulled the younger woman up in to her arms holding her tightly. "I'm so sorry Gabrielle." Gabrielle closed her eyes burying her head in the other woman's shoulder. "So am I, I wish Damokles had seen his sons face before he died." Xena felt her arms move to hold her waist tightly. "I'm sure he's with him now in the Elysian Fields." Gabrielle breathed in painfully not wanting to say anymore about this subject it just hurt too much and despite that it had happened some years ago the pain was still felt far to fresh as she never really dealt with it until this moment. "Thank you for saving my life when I fell from your window." Xena felt her grip tighten. "I'll always be there to save you I promise you that." Gabrielle closed her eyes finally gaining some control over her pain. "Don't make promise's you can't keep." Xena didn't move as she closed her eyes enjoying the moment which she knew it wouldn't last much longer. "I never make promise's I can't keep Gabrielle."

She felt the younger woman pull away from her as she lay back down on the bed pulling the covers up further over her naked body clearly she was still very subconscious about her seeing her naked body despite that she'd already seen her naked. She stood up slowly watching as the younger woman's eyes drifted from place to place she was clearly thinking about something which she didn't want to talk about. She put her hand on the younger woman's causing her eyes to meet her own. "You should get some sleep you'll feel much better once you're well rested." Gabrielle opened her mouth to speak only to stop for once she was not going to contest this as much as she hated being in bed she knew that the other woman was right. She still needed her chest wound to heal fully before she could even think about walking around, she closed her eyes taking in a deep breath. "Your right I do need to sleep." She closed her eyes wanting to forget the pain she still felt as everything faded in to darkness as she drifted back to her dreams almost instantly.

Xena breathed in deeply eyeing the younger woman who was now sleeping once more. She had no idea that she'd lost a child but it did explain so much. The younger woman loved the palace children so much may be she spent time with them because she was making up for the time she'd lost with her son. It also explained why Damokles's death had hit her so hard because she'd lost the both of them and she'd clearly had no one to speak to about her pain or her agony, which had no doubt been brewed up for many years. Sadly it also explained why she may have wanted her to end her life and why she had put her sword to her throat and asked for her life to end. She felt a tear run down her face it was so sad that he best friend and the person she loved had, had to suffer this kind of pain it was an agony that no one should ever go through. She turned eyeing the gifts on the table may be when Gabrielle woke up again, she could show her, her gifts maybe it would cheer her up. She looked up watching as her Collared Dove landed on the table opposite the bed side looking up at her, it clearly wanted to be fed and she had no idea what its name was though she was sure Gabrielle had given it one. She eased out her finger stroking its neck listening to the soft cooing sound it made.

End of part 70

Silvermoonlight

Well I can finally relax in the new house now, surrounded by boxes, but all in all feeling good. :)


	71. A Cold Manipulative Will With Out Care

_A COLD MANIPULATIVE WILL WITH OUT CARE_

Gabrielle grabbed the robe which was on the chair next to the bed it wasn't hers it was Xena's but at this point she didn't care. She pulled herself up in to a sitting position putting on the larger robe as she felt her toes touch the cold floor. It was early in the morning and she'd had been asleep for so long now all she could think about was food and drink since she'd opened her eyes a few minutes ago. She stood slowly ignoring her aching muscles she really wanted to get a bath her hair was a mess and her body felt sticky. She opened the robe slightly looking at the scar on her chest which was faded and white it would soon disappear. She put a hand on her skin there was still pain though she could feel it when ever she breathed in though it wasn't nearly as painful as it had been yesterday. She closed her robe as she ran a hand through her messy blonde hair then eased herself painfully to her feet moving towards the table she sat down on the chair opposite the bed leaning back in it ignoring the numbness in her body as she started to stretch her legs very slowly and carefully enjoying the feeling of movement in them it felt like so long since she'd moved. She closed her eyes for a spit second feeling the cold air that was blowing in from the balcony.

She took hold of the symbol of her goddess by Ouroboros she was so happy to get out of bed at long last even if her chest did still hurt the cold air was refreshing and cooling as was feeling of the warm soft robe around her body. She eased up the collar breathing in the smell which was rich with jasmine and other sweet smelling oils. It was the smell of Xena's hair no doubt from the soup she used when bathing. It was such a pleasant smell and she had smelt it so often on her beautiful body during their close moments she'd become so used to it. She opened her eyes letting go of the robe's collar she really needed to stop this! Why couldn't she stop falling for this woman? Why couldn't she just ignore the sexual side and keep her head straight? She knew why because as much as she wanted to deny it as much as she had tried to fight it over these past months she did have sexual feelings for this woman. Feelings she didn't want to have and couldn't deny, but she couldn't give in to these feelings because of past memories which haunted her so. The androphonomania massacre remained in her mind as clear as day and she hated Adrienne all the more for mentioning it. It was the reason that even if Xena did love her as Thaleia said she would never want her if she knew the truth which was that she was to blame for all of it.

Who could love a killer and murder of innocents? Who could forgive those kinds of sins? She breathed in putting a hand on her face she could remember the illusion now where she'd met her other self and could remember what she'd said as well. "_When you love you some one you forgive them and help them to forgive themselves._" She tensed sharply as if Xena would ever forgive her for what she'd done. She hated messed up visions and she still didn't get that one, her counterpart had been Xena's lover well lucky her it wasn't like she'd ever be in that same position. Also why bring up soul mates she'd never believed in that concept ether it was to far fetched. She lowered her gaze sadly she realized now that she only had one choice and that was to tell Xena the truth before she found out for herself it would destroy the friendship they had and she didn't want to loose that. She had kept this back for so long, she'd never told anyone about it, but then she'd never told anyone about her son. Yet now someone knew so much about her and despite that she didn't want to not tell her any off this, something was pushing her to do so. Maybe it was what her counterpart had said or maybe it was because she wanted to take a leap of faith because she could no longer keep this to herself. She knew it was destroying her and the only person she could tell was Xena because she had become so close to her, yet to bring the words forth felt like agony.

"It wonderful to see that you're up and walking around again."

Gabrielle turned sharply catching sight of the taller dark haired woman who was standing behind her the surprise in her eyes in her light blue eyes. She lowered her gaze to the floor. "I didn't want to stay in bed any longer." She eyed the sleeve of the robe. "Your robe was all I could find to wear." Xena moved forward so she was standing in front of her she had not expected her to get up or even be walking around, not yet at least clearly she'd healed a lot over night. She put a hand on her head feeling no heat clearly the last of her fever had gone which was such a relief as it had causing her healing to slow down so much. She breathed in unsure as to how to ask her next question she looked up speaking up softly. "Please may I see your chest wound?" She watched as the other woman nodded, she leaned over opening the robe catching sight of the faded white scar clearly in these past five hours her healing had really kicked in fully the wound was almost gone. She gently closed the robe looking at the other woman who had a very distant look on her eyes. "Your wounds healed there's up theirs nothing but a faded white scar." She paused seeing that Gabrielle really wasn't paying attention to her she still seemed very distant in her thoughts she moved her hand under her chin using it to raise her head so their eyes could meet. "Are you okay?" Gabrielle breathed in painfully. "No I feel drained." Xena felt her smile fade. "Is this because of the talk we had yesterday…about your son?"

Gabrielle looked down again. "I don't know, I just feel out of sorts." She felt herself tense. "Where's my pipe?" Xena eased her hand away putting it on her shoulder. "Your not smoking, you just took a weapon to the chest, your lungs my still need to heal further." Gabrielle breathed in sharply, as much as she hated to be told that she knew it was true, but it didn't help the frustration that was mounting. She could feel it in her every muscle, it felt like slow torture at this moment and she knew to ignore it she'd have to focus on something else. She turned catching sight of the Jason carving which was standing opposite the bed she eyed it before turning back to face the other woman. "You brought my carving in here?" Xena eased her hand running it through her hair letting it spill through her fingers. "Yes I did I thought it looked alone in your workshop." Gabrielle blinked in surprise. "So you brought it in here?" Xena felt her smile turn to a wide grin. "Yes." Gabrielle eyed the carving again. "Wasn't it heavy to bring in here?" Xena eyed the carving for a long moment. "Yes but I didn't mind." Xena moved her hand through her hair again unable to stop her actions as she felt the need to change the subject. "Adrienne started you smoking, didn't she?" Gabrielle slowly met her gaze. "Yes she did." Xena sat down on the bed opposite her. "I was thinking about this morning and it occurred to me that Damokles was never the type to smoke but she is and I saw her smoking opium in the room before you came in to meet her."

Gabrielle looked at her silver ring for a long moment. "She introduced me to everything which was wrong she always got under my skin in one way or another at first I used to fight her." Xena leaned over putting a hand on her knee. "She's not a nice person Gabrielle and she clearly took advantage of you." Gabrielle felt her eyes dart as she looked up as a question crossed her mind which in part she didn't want the answer to but in heart she needed the answer to. "Did the bitch survive the fall?" Xena put her hands together. "Yes, she did but she still hasn't woken up yet, her head wound still hasn't healed fully clearly she took the brute force of the fall." Gabrielle felt a cold smile form. "No that was my doing I tried to push her in to balcony on the way down, I think that's when she stabbed me in chest but my memory of that moment is a little hazy." Xena shook her head frankly she didn't blame the younger woman for doing this she would have done the same. "If she ever wakes up, she's yours to do with as you please." Gabrielle breathed in sharply. "I can't believe I ever listened to that bitch, she used to creep around me and I was so naive I'd never met anyone like her before. I didn't see that she was introducing me to opium as a way of throwing of my attention because when I was high she was in control and I wasn't." She put her hand on her face as a memory flashed through her mind. "I thought at first she was showing me opium to be kind."

8

Gabrielle looked up eyeing Adrienne who was lying opposite her in the tent, she'd been told by the Imperial Council that she needed to get out. She was taking this journey now with a small band of experienced warriors up to Thessaly because there was some issue going on up there and it would look good to the people if she was seen being a warrior and a heroic figure like her predecessor. In these past few days it seemed that she couldn't turn with out Adrienne being under her nose. The woman always got right in to her personal place which she didn't like because she considered her personal space for close friends and lovers and Adrienne wasn't even her friend yet. The velvet had still not ripped away despite that her horns were now full grown but they weren't growing right they were crooked for a reasons which she couldn't understand and since the Crescent Hind was dead she couldn't ask him if this was normal. She eyed the other woman who was smoking her pipe opposite. "Why are we going to Thessaly again?" Adrienne eyed her. "We are going to kill some pathetic human beings it'll make you look good." Gabrielle eyed her ivory pipe. "Why do you smoke?" Adrienne eyed her for a long moment as she sat up adjusting her armour. "Haven't you ever tried anything?" Gabrielle eyed her for a long moment. "Define anything?"

Adrienne eyed the attractive blonde woman feeling a leering smile form. "You know orgies, threesomes, drugs and alcohol." Gabrielle looked away. "I have no interest in threesomes or orgies and I don't drink." Adrienne paused before looking up. "You surprise me you are Horn Hind you answer to no one, you can have what ever your heart desires, food, wine, sex it should be all be yours because you're a god among werewolves!" Gabrielle eyed her in disgust. "I'm not a god I'm just a werewolf who has horns!" Adrienne sat back shaking her head. "You know what your missing the point here, you can have it all, all you have to do is ask and any thing can be yours, don't you see that?" Gabrielle sneered slightly. "The Crescent Hind was corrupted by his decadence I refuse to be like him!" Adrienne moved over to her sitting down opposite her. "You misunderstand." She watched as the green eyes turned to meet her own. "Sometimes its okay to have a little fun, I'm not saying lavish yourself in gold, I'm just saying enjoy your life for once." She eased the pipe out of her mouth breathing out the smoke as she passed the pipe to her shifting a little closer breathing in the smell of her hair. "There are enjoyable things in life that can enhance your experience."

She watched as Gabrielle looked at the pipe the curiosity in her eyes. "Try it? It's opium." Gabrielle blinked as she looked up. "Opium is a human drug, it's bad for you." Adrienne felt a wide smile form. "Only to humans but not to us, hasn't anyone told you, all those bad things that humans can die doing to us, it's just a fun and there are no side effects as our healing fixes everything." She watched as Gabrielle put the pipe in her mouth breathing in deeply only to cough violently she put a hand on her back patting gently. "Oh don't worry about that, once you get used to it that stops." Gabrielle took in a deep breath feeling a slightly high tingle and then a warming sensation she felt a smile form. "That's nice." Adrienne moved a little closer god's she could see why Damokles had been so infatuated by this woman there was something about her which brought you in. It wasn't just her looks it was this timid shyness when they were alone it was so alluring. "It gets better." Gabrielle turned realizing for the first time that Adrienne was with in inches of her face. It was a slightly uncomfortable feeling she stood up walking away from the other woman sitting on the rug opposite as she breathed in the pipe again. She didn't like it when Adrienne got in side her own personal space but that was just too much. It had been a long time since she'd been intimate with a woman and it felt strange have that intimacy again yet at this moment in time she didn't want it she still missed Damokles to much.

8

Gabrielle looked up meeting the other woman's concerned gaze. "I was so clean before she came along I never did any of these things and now I can't kick my smoking habit as hard as I try." She breathed in painfully. "She never even loved me." Xena leaned over taking hold of her hand. "She was a fool I hated how she spoke to you, as if you were beneath her." She paused not liking where her next question was going to go. "Did she ever hit you Gabrielle?" Gabrielle felt her shoulders tense painfully as she looked down trying to ignore the pain as it wrenched at her heart. "Yes she did but not at first it wasn't until the day she defeated me in battle on the training ground, then it turned in to something else. She'd hit me when we were alone and tell me that she had power over me. In the beginning it was just a punch or a kick but towards the end it became more constant turning in to an all out beatings when I refused to see things her way the scars and bruises always healed so very few people ever saw what was happening behind closed doors. I won't lie when I smashed her head against the balcony as we fell I did it because I wanted to see her suffer for all the pain she'd caused me over the years."

She shrugged her shoulders ignoring the dull ache in them. "It's strange I don't even feel any remorse that she hasn't woken up it just doesn't matter to me she could fade away in to nothing and I still wouldn't care." Xena kept hold of her hand gently stroking her finger with her thumb. "You deserve so much better, you don't deserve to be treated that way by anyone." She looked down for a long moment before meeting the others woman's eyes which were filled with sadness which was open and unhidden she just wanted to take away her pain at this moment. "You've got a good heart Gabrielle, it's honest and kind and no one should ever hurt you." Gabrielle felt a sad smile form. "You're always so kind to me." Xena felt her grip around her hand tighten. "You're my best friend, my family." She breathed in deeply she wanted to say more, most of all she wanted to say that she loved her but now just didn't feel like the right moment. It was clear that this wasn't easy for Gabrielle to bring up the subject of Adrienne it was a horrible thought that one warrior could abuse another. It was clear that Adrienne had only been able to do this because Gabrielle hadn't been in the right frame of mind after loosing Damokles and his son and she had clearly taken advantage of that.

She was positive that the fight between Adrienne and Gabrielle in their other form had been about much more than just winning. It had been about Gabrielle breaking the other woman's power over her for good. She kept hold of the younger woman's hand unable to stop her next words. "I'll protect you, no one will ever treat you that way again not as long as I live, I will kill them myself if they ever try to harm you like that." She paused. "If this event has taught me any thing it is that I need to rethink my palace lay out. I put everything in place to stop Adrienne but I didn't consider that she'd ever put you through the window, I thought you'd be safe and that she couldn't escape that room." Gabrielle looked up sharply. "No please don't blame yourself for this and don't change the way your palace is run because of me, I didn't even know Adrienne was going to do that to me. She didn't want to loose it was nothing more than an act of spite and other warriors in her position would have submitted. The reason the Imperial Council always approved of her was because she was a dishonourable wild card, there's only one other like her and that's Bastiaan. Nether of them conform to the rules and nether do the assassins but the rest of werewolf sociality is not like this." She took in a deep breath. "If Adrienne had been honourable she would have surrendered her sword to redeem her soul."

Xena raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean by surrendered her sword to redeem her soul?" Gabrielle looked up slightly. "In werewolf sociality to surrender your sword or your tool of trade to someone is the ultimate symbol of submission and loyalty." She lowered her gaze. "The idea is that you kneel to the person who your pledging your loyalty to and hold up your weapon or item to them and tell them that your honour them and will always be loyal to them though for warriors there's another side to it. In that if they have done something dishonourable you tell them that they can not have their sword as their own until they have redeemed their soul and only when they have redeemed themselves can they have their sword returned to their hands." Xena leaned forward. "So if she had given you her sword you would have taken it from her hand and only given it her back when she had become honourable in your eyes?" Gabrielle nodded. "Yes to pledge your loyalty or surrender your sword is one of the most meaningful symbols of my race." Xena felt a smile form. "Has any one ever done that to you, surrendered their sword to redeem their soul?"

Gabrielle shook her head. "No never I can only assume it's because my horns have not come through yet or maybe the situation has never been right, I don't really know, I have never offered my sword to anyone ether." Xena stood up slowly feeling a wide smile form she felt that it was time to change the subject as she let go of her hand. "Do you know that everyone missed you while you were in bed?" Gabrielle stood up slowly. "They did?" Xena walked slowly over to the table where all the gifts were laid out. "Fedora, Thaleia and Demetrius said it wasn't the same without you walking the corridor at night." Gabrielle folded her arms. "I missed them to." Xena raised her hand. "Oh and Chara and Evadine said that they missed you as well." Gabrielle moved closer to the older woman. "They are a nice couple." Xena looked up sharply. "Couple who Demetrius and Thaleia or Chara and Evadine?"

Gabrielle raised both eyebrows. "I believe Demetrius and Thaleia have feelings for each other but they never act on them and it's not my place to interfere. Chara and Evadine on the other hand are a couple I have seen them in the royal garden late at night together enjoying each others company." Xena blinked as she stared at the younger woman. "I thought they were just friends." She paused. "How do you know all this no ones has ever told me any off this?" Gabrielle looked at her hands. "You wonder why it is I like the dark and why I spend so much time in it, it's because when it's dark I see everything I walk around in werewolf form and I see your palace staff living out their lives and when you watch them over a long period of time things start to reveal themselves." She paused. "Tiara throws her dirty water on the trucks of trees after cleaning the throne room, she spends a lot of time looking at the rose garden and talking with a Celtic man who cleans the gardens late at night."

Xena raised her hand. "That's Faolan her husband he's also no longer a gardener he is now the new head cook and he really wants to meet you and talk to you, where he comes from in Britannia your race are very symbolic." Gabrielle slowly met her gaze. "I look forward to meeting him to I've always seen him around but we have never spoken also I had no idea Tiara was married. Xena turned slightly. "I didn't ether until recently I have to ask though what else do you see at night?" Gabrielle felt her smile turn to a wide grin. "Phrixus sometimes takes out a scroll and he reads it aloud in the darkness almost like he's rehearsing it, I think he likes the idea of being a bard." She took in a deep breath. "Not much more I don't see Iona and I never see Phantasos." Xena moved towards her putting her hand on her shoulder. "How about you get a bath and get dressed then I'll get you something to eat, then you can open your gifts?" Gabrielle blinked looking up sharply. "Gifts?" Xena felt her smile turn to a playful one as she stepped away from the younger woman. "Yes gifts a lot of the staff brought you things they were all worried about you and wanted you to get better."

End of part 71

Silvermoonlight

Thank you everyone for your reviews, feedbacks, and favs and follows I really appreciate them.


	72. Honest And Kind Sentiments Of Friendship

_HONEST AND KIND SENTIMENTS OF FRIENDSHIP _

They brought me gifts, why would they buy me gifts? Okay I won't lie I probably feel this way because ever since I became a werewolf I never celebrated anything I no longer cared for celebrations it was just a part of my life which was over, I haven't celebrated my birthday in years. So now to see all these wrapped gifts in front of me it feels confusing and disconcerting. When you get seriously wounded in battle and are at deaths door where I came from no one ever give you gifts, no they ask the Sharman or white werewolf of dreams to do a ritual on you to help you heal. Her family are the only werewolves in the Grand City to have pure white fur from head to toe it's quite rare to have white fur unless you're an albino. Yet her family aren't sickly they are all healthily, the family is very old as well they've been around ever since the first Horn Hind appeared and no matter what colour fur the partners have the full blood children have always been born with pure white fur.

The whole family is sort after to a great extent the Imperial Council and the Horn Hind has always come to their family as they can foresee the future. They are worshipped and highly respected and for the Horn Hind or the Imperial Council to hurt their leading Shaman or the family in any way is very much considered a sin. No one has ever been foolish enough to do so not in centuries and no one in their right mind would do so, the back lash from the people would be terrible. I met their head Sharman once her name is Jacinda I really wish that I'd been more polite to her she's a nice old woman but I didn't see it at the time. I was just so caught up in my pain that I didn't listen to her, I still don't believe what she said regarding my future but despite this I wish I'd been better towards her, she deserved it from me and I didn't give it to her and I deeply regret it.

If I ever meet her again I will kneel to her and show her my loyalty, I may be Horn Hind and a king but her and her family have been around for longer than I could ever imagine and they harbour no ill will towards half breeds, they treat them as equals just like full bloods. The family is there to guide those in power and they do it with honour and have never used their position to get what they want, they only want to help the werewolf race in any way possible. It was Jacinda's words that sent me to Corinth to kill the Empress but I couldn't go through with it and in a strange way I see the method in her madness, because I'm free now. The Imperial Council has no power over me in this palace, I am able to make choices for my people with out their interference and for that I'm forever grateful despite the pain I suffered in the pit.

Gabrielle eased up a little wrapped box eyeing it for a long moment. "Why did they give me gifts, I don't understand?" Xena sat down in the chair next to her looking at the items on the table. She adjusted her shoulder plate eyeing the younger woman who had, had a bath in her own room and was now fully dressed. Though she still looked a little pale she assumed it was because she hadn't eaten and once she got some food in her stomach she'd feel much better. She already sent word to Faolan to have him come up and bring a hearty breakfast with lots of meat and fish and bread. She knew the last time that food had been the thing that had perked Gabrielle up after she'd been shot with the crossbow. She felt a smile form. "Their get well presents, don't you have anything like this in the Grand City?" Gabrielle looked at the box. "No, nothing like this." Xena sat up. "What about birthdays, I'm sure you celebrate those don't you?" Gabrielle lowered her gaze. "Yes we do." Xena eyed her. "Well this is similar these gifts are to cheer you up now that your well again."

She moved her hand over taking hold of the younger woman's. "Now come on and open them I want to see what my staff brought you." Gabrielle eyed the small wooden box opening it watching as a silver Sovereign came in to view, she put the box down as she eased it out looking at it. Xena eyed the large silver coin. "That is from Thaleia and her mother it's a Sovereign coin it also far pre-dates my reign, which makes it quite rare these coins are considered lucky by some." Gabrielle eyed the coin. "Can they still be used as currency?" Xena felt a smile form. "Oh they can I still allow the use of the older Sovereigns as currency but I wouldn't use that one. Its rarer than most I mean it has king Lycaon's face on it's an antique and I can't imagine the trouble they both went through to get it."

She paused. "I know king Lycaon was a tyrant but I think they got you this because it's a symbol of your heritage. Phrixus has been telling everyone about the first Horn Hind and how he overthrew Lycaon as he's just finished translating his story on the scroll." Gabrielle eyed the Sovereign feeling a smile form. "Which makes this coin from the Emerald Hind's time and that makes it very special." She put the silver coin down as her gaze drifted to an unwrapped carved bird made from a stone she picked it up looking at it. "Who is this from?" Xena leaned forward. "That's from Iona she said it was her new hobby to carve stone and she wanted to give this to you." Gabrielle gently put down the carved bird. "It's very charming." Xena leaned back in her chair. "It's nice to see that you two are getting along now." Gabrielle eyed the little stone bird again. "We had a talk sometime before the meeting with Adrienne and we cleared a lot of things up."

She moved to another small object wrapped in cloth she carefully opened it watching as a small ivory pipe came in to view which had carved birds on it she picked up looking at it, next to it was a wooden pipe with animal carvings. Xena looked at the pipes. "Those are from Evadine and Chara I did wonder why they combined their presents but after what you said this morning it's become very clear as to why that is." Gabrielle eyed both pipes. "These are beautiful." Xena raised her eyebrow. "Well you do need a new one in my opinion you're other one is looking a little old." Gabrielle looked up she knew that statement was true her pipe was old, but then the truth was that it wasn't her pipe. It had been someone else's and she'd taken it to remind herself of the terrible things that could come from doing as the Imperial Council's commanded. She shook of her thoughts as she looked up knowing her words weren't really true even as she spoke. "Yes its old it needs replacing." She moved to one of the other gifts unwrapping it watching as a boot dagger came in to view she raised it eyeing it.

Xena felt a smirk form. "That's from Demetrius he felt that you would like a brand new one, since you shoved your other one in to Adrienne's leg." Gabrielle raised both eyebrows. "I'll be sure to thank him for this as I did need a new one." She twirled the dagger between her fingers before placing it down looking at the remaining gifts she eased up the scroll opening it slowly. "This ones from Phrixus, isn't it?" Xena nodded feeling a playful smile form. "What gave it away?" Gabrielle felt a full smile form as she eyed the scroll which was the legend of the Odyssey but it was written in werewolf tongue. "He's really getting the hang of my races language this is a perfect retelling of the Odyssey." Xena carefully took the scroll from her hand eyeing it. "Maybe you could take me through this, it would be very helpful as I can read most of the letters but there are still some things I don't understand." Gabrielle took hold of the last box. "Of course I'd be happy to go through it with you."

She opened the box carefully catching sight of what looked like a bronze wrist torc which had wolf heads on either side. Both of the heads had globes in their mouths, she had heard of these but she'd never seen one for real one. She eased it up looking at it. "This is beautiful." Xena put down the scroll. "That is from Faolan and Tiara." She looked up sharply watching as Ceto opened the door so Faolan could come in as he was carrying two large plates with food. He gave her a smile as he walked in putting the plates of food down in front of the younger woman. "I heard that someone is wide awake and walking around." Xena raised her hand. "Gabrielle I'd like to introduce you to our new head cook, Faolan." Gabrielle stood up slowly looking at the older man whose clothes were Celtic, she knew very little about the Celts in truth. She only knew about the Norse and that was only because Adrienne was a Norse woman who had come to Greece at a young age with her parents, before they'd been killed by werewolves. She felt a smile form. "It's a pleasure to meet you Faolan I've had many conversation with your wife Tiara."

Faolan took hold of her hand. "The pleasures all mine I've wanted to speak to you for such so long but I have never had the courage of cause Tiara has said that I have nothing to fear from talking to you in werewolf form." Gabrielle looked up he was very much the opposite of his wife in that he was soft spoken and a little playful. "You have nothing to fear from me in ether form I promise you, I know my protruding teeth in werewolf form can really make people uneasy, but their just for show." Faolan raised his eyebrow. "Well not all for show I'm sure." Gabrielle let go of his hand. "Okay mostly for show." He eyed the torc in her hand. "I see you got mine and my wife's gift." Gabrielle raised the torc. "It's beautiful I want to thank both you and Tiara for this I've never seen one of these before, apart from in pictures on scrolls." Faolan eyed the torc. "It's from a Norse myth which I've always been very been fond off it represents Skoll and Hati the wolves that are always chasing the sun and the moon." Gabrielle looked up slightly. "It looks like they've both captured them though in this bracelet." Faolan felt his smile widen. "Call me sentimental but I just prefer bracelets that show the wolf getting what he or she desires."

Gabrielle looked up feeling a knowing smile form. "Thank you, that means a lot to me." Faolan put a hand her shoulder. "I'm glad you approve." He stepped back. "Now I must get back to my duties they'll be missing me and the kitchen can't run itself." Gabrielle looked up at the taller man. "I hope we get to speak again, maybe I can show my teeth, the ones that are mostly for show." Faolan laughed as he looked up. "My wife was right about you, you are very charming." He stepped back feeling a knowing smile form as he turned to the Empress. "Cleary one of the many reasons the Empress enjoys your company." He moved towards the main doors opening them slowly then walked through closing them behind him. Gabrielle sat back down looking at the torc. "He's a really nice man." Xena put her hands together. "I agree and I think he really likes you." She watched as Gabrielle put the torc with her other gifts. "You should eat your breakfast you'll feel much better."

Gabrielle turned to her breakfast plate which was had fish, bread and thin cuts of meat as well as fruit and apple juice it all looked so nice and it smelt so good. She picked up her fork. "What does his food taste like?" Xena felt a smile form. "His food is." She looked at the younger woman's beautifully face. "Gorgeous." Gabrielle took a bite out of the fish feeling the flavour hit her tongue which was so good. She turned meeting the other woman's intense light blue gaze. "Oh this is so good, it's so much better than Kalika's." Xena nodded watching as the younger woman's full attention turned to her food which she started to eat with more speed as if she was worried that it might run away. She was clearly very hungry but that was no surprise she'd only drank water while being in bed and hadn't eaten anything substantial. She breathed in deeply. "I do have some scrolls to finish in my study." Gabrielle swallowed her mouthful not looking up. "I'll let you get on, I mean I can take a walk in the royal gardens while you're busy and come back later once you've finished, how does that sound?"

Xena nodded. "That sounds good." Gabrielle suddenly stopped eating she turned to the older woman realizing that she really needed to say something important as she put her hand on hers holding it tightly. "Thank you for saving my life, if you hadn't been there when I fell out of the window, I would be dead now." She breathed in deeply. "What you did means a lot to me and if there's anything you wish from me it's yours." Xena stood up slowly she moved forward putting a hand on her face. "I don't want anything in return from you Gabrielle." She was unable to stop her next actions as she leaned over kissing her very gently on the head as she spoke. "You're my best friend, my family, I love you Gabrielle." Gabrielle blinked feeling the surprise hit home she knew that wasn't her imagination. Those words had said it all but she had no idea how to even react to them her mind was struggling catching up. Xena felt her smile widen as she stroked the other woman's chin with her finger ignoring her eyes which were full of conflicted emotion as if she struggling to comprehend her words. "I'm going to go and do my scrolls I'll be back soon." Gabrielle watched as she walked towards her study she looked down feeling stupid as she spoke the only word she could get out. "Okay…"

8

I love you Gabrielle, she said that now I know that every word she said to me before today was not my imagination nor was every kiss. Thaleia words were true and as much as I try so hard deny them I can no longer lie to myself about her feelings and I can no longer deny the simple truth which is that she is in love with me. I've seen it for so long every time she touches it's a gentle caress and she looks at me so intensely I can not deny that's those beautiful blue eyes remind me of blue sapphire when its being struck by the sun light. I know that I even told her this before I passed out some time ago the memory wasn't very clear until now a lot has come back in to my mind since I woke up this morning. Yet even as I sit on top of my favourite stone lion in the garden I know the truth which is that if she sees for the monster I am she will never look at me this way again. She will never touch me that way again, she will tell me to leave.

Even though I may sleep better at night the nightmares that have haunted me for so long still haunt me I see the faces of all those innocent men and woman I killed during the androphonomania massacre, the screaming never leaves my mind even now. There is no forgiveness for this kind of sin and I've never been able to forgive myself so why would she ever forgive me for that? They say love defeats all and that it's the strongest force given by my goddess Ouroboros it has the power to destroy as well as create, to lead warriors to victory or surrender. It's said people will even die for their loved ones and most of this I know to be true but when I think about it despite that I've loved and lost. The love I had was not this legendary love that bards and scribes speak off the love of soul mates or so they call it. I'm forced to ask though can this legendary love if it exists be so strong that I could be forgiven for my sins during the androphonomania massacre?

I want to believe so badly but I'm afraid and it occurs to me that as strong as I am as brave and noble as I've seen myself, I've always been afraid to let people in to my heart. Because from the day I received this scar on my face all that I was shown was the worst of humanity and the worst my race had to offer. Pain slowly became a normal part of my life, in the end I just became cold to everything and now I want to open up and want to be the person I should be but I'm so scared of doing so because I fear that I might be seen as weak or foolish. By Ouroboros I wish I was stronger with my inner feelings I wish I had much more confidence in myself. I want to embrace my dreams for the first time in my life I want to truly hold them in my hands and put them to my chest. Yet I am so afraid of what might happen and what it will mean if I do and I'm even more terrified that if I do hold these dreams in my hands they will spill though my fingers like sand as they have done so many times before.

Gabrielle looked up catching sight of Phantasos he was coming towards her he came to a stop below the statue an uncertain look in his face as he spoke. "The garden is very beautiful today wouldn't you agree?" Gabrielle eyed him for a long moment it had been a long time since they'd last spoken and their last conversation had not been all that pleasant. Yet there was no denying the truth he had pulled the crossbow bolt out from her shoulder and he had saved her life by stitching up her chest. She jumped off the lion landing in front of him ignoring the slight twinge of pain in her knees she leaned against the statue speaking in a calm voice. "Yes it's very beautiful." She lowered her gaze to the floor. "It's been a long while since we last spoke hasn't it?" Phantasos nodded he hadn't expected her to speak to him at all. "Yes it has." He put his hands together. "I came here because I wanted to tell you that Adrienne has not woken up, the wound on her head still hasn't healed fully and she's now in a coma." Gabrielle eyed him for a long moment sadly she didn't feel a thing despite this news. Even though she knew that head wounds not healing on werewolves was a serious problem.

When they didn't heal it meant there was serious brain damage of some kind it also meant if Adrienne ever woke up again she'd ether heal up but remain sickly for the rest of her life or that she'd heal up and would have permanent memory loss. Yet nether filled her with any emotion of any kind she eyed the healer. "Maybe that's a fitting punishment for her, she always ruined the lives of others and this will now ruin her life in some way if she ever wakes up." Phantasos raised an eyebrow. "I assume if a head wound doesn't heal up on a werewolf it's very bad." Gabrielle nodded. "It's not good put it like that but if she ever wakes up again you'll know for sure just how much damage has been done." She looked up slightly wanting to change the subject. "I owe you a thank you both for taking out the crossbow bolt in my shoulder some time ago and for saving my life, if you hadn't taken that weapon out of my chest I would have died there and then." Phantasos breathed in deeply. "Thank you but I feel that I don't deserve your gratitude."

He looked up slightly. "You were right, I had no respect for you or your people I saw you as things I could study. All I wanted was my grand moment when I could show my research to the Grand Library in Athens and say that I was the first to study werewolves and to gain an even higher stature in the world of healing and this all started when your lover's dead body was brought in to the palace." Gabrielle raised a hand suddenly feeling the pain in her heat. "Look I mean no offence but I don't want to talk about this." Phantasos put a hand on her arm. "No please just hear me out, I did a bad thing I saw his body as a means to study and I didn't see it as a person, even though I saw something on his body which proved other wise." He put a hand in his pocket easing out a gold ring which was adjustable and had the Apollonia seal on it. "This was on his clawed hand." He took hold of her hand gently placing it in her palm. "I thought it was a mistake I thought it was my imagination I couldn't understand why a werewolf would put on a ring."

Gabrielle eyed the ring she recognising it instantly. "This belonged to his father it was the ring to show that he was from a noble house in Apollonia." Phantasos lowered his gaze sadly. "I realize now that this was a ring adjusted to fit his hand it was a symbol of intelligence and I didn't want to see it or believe it. So I hid it from everyone even the Empress and looking back I truly regret doing so because I could have changed things. I could have made things better for your people I could have spoken to Phrixus about it and allowed him to make the connection between the ring and your scroll." He put a hand on his face. "But I didn't instead I said nothing I just wanted my study subject. I wanted the body I wanted to see what was inside and I carried on seeing a monster." He lowered his gaze sadly. "I came here because I wanted to say sorry for what I did to Damokles's body and how I treated you in the study room." Gabrielle looked up feeling her hand close around the ring. "You know its funny I never liked you because of what you did to him, I never trusted you again after I found out but I guess it's ironic if it weren't for mounting him and understanding his insides I wouldn't be standing here right now, I'd be dead."

She shook her head. "Clearly my goddess really knows how to twist my fate." She opened her palm looking at the ring again. "Thank you for giving this back to me, I realized after I buried him that I had nothing off his other than a gift I was never able to give him and it saddened me. Yet now I have this it's not much but it matters none the less, it means I'll always have something." She eyed the ring again. "You shouldn't feel so bad for not showing this to the others I don't think if you had they would have wanted to believe you, well Phrixus might have but it wouldn't have changed much." She put the ring away in her shirt pocket. "I think they needed to see a real werewolf in the flesh to make a difference." Phantasos shook his head. "Your right but I should have tried none the less." Gabrielle eyed the older man she could see the pain in his eyes which was very genuine. He had come here to reconcile as he clearly felt bad for everything that had happened between them and he just wanted to make it right.

She didn't want to feel this way any longer ether she didn't want to have hated or distrust anymore for anyone in this palace. This was her home and she was happy here, she had friends here and a surrogate family and it really meant a lot to her. She wasn't the same woman who had come out of that pit she knew that now so much had changed. All she wanted was to get on with everyone here he had made a mistake and she wouldn't hold that against him. She took in a deep breath as she looked up. "We all make mistakes, I've made enough my own to know that I wouldn't hold it against someone else for doing the same thing." Phantasos put a hand on his beard. "Very wise words it's clear as to why you're the king of your people." Gabrielle leaned over putting a hand on his shoulder. "Would you still like to bring your research to Athens on werewolves?" Phantasos blinked as he looked up sharply meeting her gaze. "I would but I realize now it may be seen as the wrong thing to do."

Gabrielle raised both eyebrows. "What if you could make it the right thing to do? By making your study not just about werewolf body parts and internals but about werewolf culture, couples, family dynamic and compare our race to your own, so it's a well rounded study, it'll put werewolves in the same position as Minotaurs and Centaurs and the other none human races." Phantasos eased up his hand. "That's a very good idea it would reflect your race better than my first idea." Gabrielle felt a smile form. "I'll tell you everything I know and you can put it in your notes then when the time is right and things are less heated between our two races you can present it to the Athens Library." Phantasos felt a wide smile form. "That's a very good idea I like the sound of that a fair study on werewolves and how they live, it means I can share notes with Phrixus as well." Gabrielle stepped away from him. "Well when ever you're ready to begin please come to me and we'll start work and you can finish your research on me, but only under the condition that you don't cut me or burn my skin." Phantasos took hold of her hand. "It would be my honour and I promise that I will not do any thing of the sort to you, I only wish to learn." Gabrielle gave him a half smile. "Thank you."

End of part 72

Silvermoonlight

Skoll and Hati were Norse wolves who chased the sun and the moon chariots horses Árvakr and Alsviðr.

A Sovereign is a pure gold coin which can be used as currency or kept as a collectable as its pure bullion, though in this AU they are made from silver as well. The word Sovereign derives from the large size and majestic portrait of the monarch, they were first issued in 1489 by King Henry VII

My apologises to the guest reviewer whose review was removed in the last chapter this was a mistake on my part and due to pressing the wrong button. To answer your question though about Xena becoming badass this will not happen in this story. Xena is not the Conqueror or the Warrior Princess she is the Empress of When Fates Collide who is a kinder and softer character. This story is a complete role reverse character wise and Gabrielle is the more powerful one and will remain so, this is not to say Xena will not fight though as this story is the warm up to a very heated sequel.


	73. To Bear My Burden And My Pain

_TO BEAR MY BURDEN AND MY PAIN_

I shouldn't have said the words I love you but now having said them I don't care that I did, I meant every word I spoke. She is my best friend and my family and I love her, what more can I say? I feel that no other words would justify my feelings and as much as I love plays, culture, and reading scrolls I'm not a poet though right now I wish I was could put my feelings in to a poem and give it to her. I am meant to be doing my duties and signing the scrolls which have been building up over the last few days I realize that my concentration isn't really fully on the task. All I can think about is her, but now it occurs to me that I think about is her a lot because she means so much to me. I won't lie I'm afraid but now I know she's well again I know we can both talk and I can finally get these feelings out in to the open. I won't wait again I will not be sitting next to her sick bed feeling like a fool because I didn't say the words that mattered. I confess it's strange to be in love again I feel so young and so full of life and it's such a good feeling. I toss one of the scrolls to one side the councillors be damned I'll put my seal on these later, after all they are only their full approval to end the hunting of werewolves and giving them equal rights as Greek citizens.

Clearly Abraxas and Ilithyia have silver tongues when it comes to me asking for things but I'll be honest I don't think it was all my doing. He clearly likes Gabrielle more than he likes me. As for me I think he just wants to make things fair and be able to sleep in the palace but he won't get that though not until he does something to prove his nobility to me as Gabrielle suggested in our last meeting. I'll be very interested to see if he can pull that off but I've always been a believer that men and women can rise from the ashes and do great and noble things. One thing that has occurred to me lately is that one person can really change things and ever since Gabrielle was found in that pit so much has changed. People's positions in the palace have changed a traitor has been brought to justice and it's a very different place now to what it was. I never realized that things could change so much and that so much could be gained in such a short time. This is the way off the gods they play with our fates and with it they can bring about great fortune and fortune is not always gold or gem stones sometimes it can be love and understanding.

Xena stood up she turned walking out of her study going in to the bedroom she stopped catching sight of Gabrielle who was sitting on the chair close by staring at the bronze weapon which had been forced in to her chest. She closed the study door feeling a smile form. "How was your walk?" Gabrielle carried on staring at the bronze weapon feeling her heart twist painfully. "It was okay." Xena moved closer to her catching the half hearted tone in her voice. "Gabrielle is everything okay?" Gabrielle looked up slowly. "No its not." She raised the weapon pressing the coils causing the daggers to spring out on both sides. "This is mine." Xena raised an eyebrow. "Yours what do you mean it's yours, I thought Adrienne designed this thing." Gabrielle stood up sharply feeling the anger as it started to burn. "No she didn't design it this is my design, she stole it from me!" She raised the blade higher. "I created this spring mechanism it's based on one of my designs." Xena felt her eyes dart. "Your design, what design?"

Gabrielle put her hand in her pocket easing out the Black Cap she eyed it for a long moment before closing her hand crushing down hearing the wood crack. Xena moved closer to her. "Gabrielle that's your bird what are doing?" Gabrielle opened her hand eyeing the cracked wooden pieces she ignored the blood as it dripped down from her palm from where the cracked wood had dug in to her skin. She dropped the wood on the table catching sight of the part that really mattered which was the wings. "The bird is irrelevant its wings which matter." She took hold of the spring mechanism raising it slowly. "This weapon is based on my spring mechanism which opens the wings of my birds." She clicked the inner spring watching as the wings opened she clicked the coils again watching as they closed she turned throwing it on to the table as she raised the bronze weapon forcing the blades to close. "The bitch stole my design and turned it in to a weapon!"

She turned throwing the weapon watching as it landed hard on the table she spoke feeling her teeth grind together. "She took something that really matters to me and turned it in to a vile killing weapon and used it against me." She eyed the bronze weapon unable to hide the pain any longer. "I made this design because it meant something to me and now I'm faced with the fact that the things I make to express my feelings are being twisted and bastardized and turned in to weapons of war which can be used to bring about pain and suffering. In other words a weapon designed by werewolves to kill other werewolves in a brutal and horrible way." She took in a painful breath as the pain twisted deeper inside her heart. "When I left the Grand City to come to Corinth on my mission to end your life I left my sketches in my room, I never thought anyone would take them and turn them in to something like this, it isn't how I envisioned my creations."

She leaned against the table feeling the painful tears as they started to run down her face though she knew her tears were about more than this she'd felt so much pain in these past few days but had been unable to release it up until now. In truth this wasn't all about the weapon it was about her son but she couldn't put that pain in to words right now it was just too hard to deal with despite how much she wanted to and as much as she'd been trying to since she'd sat down in the chair the words didn't come despite her attempts. These past years of not being able to express herself properly had made it even harder for her to express her real feelings. Xena stepped forward watching as the tears ran down the younger woman's face it had been so long since she'd seen Gabrielle cry in front of her and the last time it had been her own cruel doing, but now it was different, she was crying because someone else had hurt her deeply. In truth she was sure this was about more than just the weapon and that maybe this was about Gabrielle's lost son but she was wasn't going to press her on subject she knew she needed to be ready to say how she felt about what had happened.

She gently wrapped her arms around her bringing her close. "I believe in my heart Adrienne only took this one design from you, she was foolish and I'm sorry that she twisted one of your beautiful creations in to a weapon of war, I think she this will be the first and the last design she took from you." She breathed in feeling the younger woman's crying suddenly become more intense she carried on speaking softy to the other woman as she held her tighter. "If you tell me where to look I can send out Iona along with her best men and women and they will make sure that this weapon is not in full circulation." She paused hearing no reply as Gabrielle carried on crying she closed her eyes realizing that she would talk when she was ready. Gabrielle breathed in regaining control of tears as best she could. "No its okay I know your right Adrienne would only make one weapon." She eased up her hand wiping away her tears despite that more were flowing. "I just wish now that I had not left my designs in her hands."

Xena eased up her hand wiping away the younger woman's tears with her thumb. "Hey you know I have something that might cheer you up." Gabrielle felt a sad smile form. "What's that?" Xena eased up her hand running it gently through her hair. "The children want to visit you, I said they could say hello, they've been missing you a lot and have been asking after you." Gabrielle breathed in as she gained full control over her emotions once more she eased up her hand putting it on Xena's. "Thank you I appreciate that." She paused looking at the floor. "I need to transform tonight will you stay with me when I do?" Xena looked up sharply. "You have to do this tonight?" Gabrielle nodded. "Yes I have to the longer I wait the worse it will be and once I change it'll heal my lungs and chest completely but changing forms will be more painful." She paused meeting the other woman's concerned gaze. "I want you to be there, I need your company."

Xena eased up her other hand putting it on the other side of her face she felt a warm smile form as she leaned forward kissing her forehead. "Of course I'll stay with you tonight there is no place I'd rather be than by your side." She stepped away moving towards the door watching as Gabrielle pulled on her collar maybe it was the Egyptian cotton which was to hot around her neck. "Can I get you something to eat or drink?" Gabrielle breathed in as she wiped the remaining tears as she looked at the beautiful woman in front of her, why did her gentle kisses have to move her soul so? It felt like torture sometimes she pulled on her collar again wishing that her skin didn't feel so hot she knew full well the heat had nothing to do with the temperature of the room it was in her body rebelling against wishes and a twinge of desire was causing the heat. She forced her self to look down at the floor as she spoke. "Please can I have an apple and some honey water?" Xena eased open the double doors. "Sure I'll be back in a few minutes."

8

Gabrielle took a long sip from the bronze goblet the honey water was cold and refreshing she took in a deep breath closing her eyes for a moment trying to relax her body. She knew what was to come was going to be very painful, but if she didn't do it she wouldn't heal up fully. She ran her hand through her hair feeling very unsure of her self all of a sudden as she sat back in the chair eyeing the darkness outside the room around her was now dimly lit. Xena finished writing on the scrolls which she'd brought in from the study. She poured wax on the last one banging her seal on to it. She looked up seeing the reflective light bounce of Gabrielle's eyes lighting them up in the darkness she felt a warm smile form. "Tell me something." Gabrielle looked up breaking out of her thoughts. "What's that?" Xena gently put down the quill. "Do all werewolves have reflective eyes like yours?" Gabrielle felt her eyes dart. "Yes they do but the lighter colours tend to reflective more than the darker colours."

Xena leaned closer to her. "How is that people haven't said anything about this, I mean it very obvious?" Gabrielle felt a wicked smile form. "If you saw someone's eyes glowing in the dark light of a tavern would you think what you were seeing was real or your imagination?" Xena felt her smile widen. "You have a point if I saw a person with glowing eyes sitting on the other side of a bar in a tavern I would think that I might be imaging things. I also might think that they may have a parent who is none human and wouldn't wish to insult them it's also not unheard of for people with one none human parent to have attributes." She took hold of the younger woman's hand. "I guess that means those who have fled the Grand City and the other cities can hide among normal people and never be questioned." Gabrielle breathed in deeply. "If they are questioned I'm sure they use the excuse that you just mentioned and many others or they don't stay out of sight at night and live secret lives like Kalika did." Xena held her hand tighter. "Your right, she led a very secret life I never once thought that she was a werewolf, she hid it so well."

Gabrielle stood up slowly trying to ignore her uncertainty about her next words. "I need to take my clothes off." Xena let go of her hand as she stood up. "Do you need a hand?" Gabrielle turned her back slowly on her. "No I'm fine." Xena raised an eyebrow feeling a naughty smile form. "You know I have seen you naked so you shouldn't feel so subconscious plus you've seen me naked more than once." Gabrielle eased her shirt off throwing it to one side. "That is true but I don't think I'm that good to look at." Xena let her eyes wander over the other woman's well muscled back as she threw her trousers and belt to one side. "Oh I beg to differ." Gabrielle's eyes met hers for a moment as she put her boots with the rest of her clothing while easing her underwear off. "How is the scar on your chest?" Gabrielle looked down eyeing the faded white mark on her chest. "It's about to disappear forever." Xena felt a warm smile spread across her lips once more. "You know if it doesn't it's not a bad thing I have a scar on my chest you might have seen it."

Gabrielle raised both eyebrows. "Yes I've seen it." Xena put her hand on her chest plate. "It was made by an arrow and it nearly cost me my life but despite that its left a scar I'm still proud of the scar, it reminds me that I'm alive and I survived what most people couldn't and if your scar remains it will symbolizes the same thing." Gabrielle felt a smile form as she looked at her naked body. "I have the one on my eye to remind me off that but thank you for the kind sentiment." She eased up her hand feeling the intense pain in her hands as her transformation began she knew instantly that this wasn't going to be nice. Xena stepped forward as the other woman doubled over crying out in agony as her body started to reform. She'd seen her transform more than once and she knew this was different she was in a lot more pain, she watched as the huge clawed hands hit the floor hard along with the huge clawed feet as her screaming got louder. She stepped closer to her putting her hand on her back feeling the muscles as they reformed under her touch it was so strange, she could feel the bones shifting as the golden fur grew through her fingers.

Gabrielle's screams slowly became roars as her whole body finished reforming and her jaws slammed shut. The younger woman remained on all fours, unmoving her huge head remained lowered as her body went very still. She moved around sitting down in front of her listening to her heavy breathing which was strained. She eased up her hand putting it on her snout stroking gently listening to her heavy breathing the other woman hadn't opened her eyes at all they were closed tight because of the pain she was experiencing. "Where does it hurt?" Gabrielle raised her clawed hand putting it on her chest as she tried to ignore the pain, her lungs felt like they were burning or at least that's how it felt at this moment she couldn't even speak because it hurt so much just to breath and her throat felt like it was being squeezed. Xena moved her other hand up putting it on her chest enjoying the soft fur as she moved her fingers gently caressing it. "You are magnificent in this form has any one ever told you that?" She moved her hand up her snout feeling the velvet on her horns before moving her hand back down to her snout feeling the contours.

She'd touched her when she was human but she'd never really touched her in this form not in a sensual way and now she couldn't help herself. She wanted to touch and feel very part of face her face in this form and she was unable to stop her curiosity as she moved her fingers over one of the protruding teeth before moving them up tracing the deep scar on her right eye. "So beautiful, you know when I feel your fur it's so soft it reminds me of silk." She eased her head forward putting it against Gabrielle's. "It reminds me of when I was a child, my mother used to wrap me in a soft fur blanket and tell me stories of heroes by the fire." She heard Gabrielle's breathing steady as she began to breathe normally once again she looked up speaking in a gentle tone. "Gods I miss her so much, she would have loved to meet you she would have loved you." Gabrielle moved her hand away from her chest putting it against the other woman's face as she opened her eyes speaking in a low whisper. "I wish I'd met her she taught you so much about kindness and compassion."

Xena smiled sadly. "She was very kind she looked at everyone without prejudice my father loved her so deeply she was his world." Gabrielle breathed in sadly. "It sounds as though they loved each other very much." Xena kept her head in place. "They did." Gabrielle moved her clawed hand running it through the other woman's long dark hair. "Can I sleep here tonight I won't bother you I'll sleep on the floor?" Xena eased her head back putting her hand on the larger clawed one. "No you can sleep on the bed it's big enough." Gabrielle felt her eyes dart. "But my claws…." Xena spoke cutting her off mid sentence. "I don't care about your claws or your teeth Gabrielle you can sleep on the bed with me, I want your company." Gabrielle closed her eyes realizing that there was no point in arguing with the other woman had made up her mind and she couldn't change it she opened her eyes speaking in a gentle tone. "Thank you."

Xena pulled away watching as the younger woman turned taking hold of her skirt and belt which was close by she put down the belt then eased on the skirt tying up the ends with her clawed fingers. She took hold of the thick large belt wrapping it around the other woman's furry waist above her skirt tying the ends up carefully. She eyed the belts odd patterns of colour realizing that they'd been painted on recently as the last time she'd seen this belt it had been blank of colour. She looked up slightly. "I like the colours when did you paint them on?" Gabrielle eyed the colours which where in truth those she'd seen on her counterpart's waist belt in the vision, though she didn't care too much for her clothing she did like her belt it really had stuck out to her for some reason. After her walk she'd come back in and painted the patterns on her belt as best she could remember them. "I painted them on after I came back from my walk, its difficult to explain I saw a belt like this in a vision when I was in my sick bed I loved the colours and shapes and I wanted to have them on my own belt." Xena ran her finger over the colours. "Then it was a good vision because it really suits you."

She turned as knock came on the door. "Come in." She watched as Thaleia opened the doors followed by her mother and the children. Gabrielle turned eyeing the children who she instantly recognised. She felt a smile form as Kaia ran towards her putting her small hands on one of her clawed one the little girl looked up clearly very happy to see her as she spoke in a high pitched voice filled with glee. "Your well, we missed you we heard you fell out of a window!" Gabrielle turned as Thaleia came to stand opposite her as all the children sat down in front of her she turned back to Kaia whose eyes were wide. "I did fall out of a window Kaia, but I'm all right now." Thaleia moved over putting her hand on Gabrielle's shoulder. "I'm so glad you're all right I'm sorry I wasn't able to see you this morning I was to busy to do so but I'm so glad you're well again. Me and my mother we saw you fall from the window it was….." Gabrielle eased up her clawed hand putting it on her friends. "Its okay I'm fine now, you shouldn't worry I'm a werewolf I can walk away from things which most people can't."

She paused meeting her dark gaze. "Thank you though for helping to stitch up my chest." Thaleia raised an eyebrow. "You remember that? I heard you speaking…we all thought you were delirious." Xena looked up sharply Gabrielle remembered what she had said? Like the others she had thought that she had been delirious. She lowered her gaze then she did have feelings for her, she remembered her words very clearly. "_You have such beautiful eyes…their like blue sapphire…being hit by the morning sunlight._" She looked up slowly watching as Fedora gave her a very knowing look she felt her smile turn to a wide grin this made things feel so much better in her heart, as it meant that she truly had a chance with this woman, before now she'd hesitated out of doubt because Gabrielle hadn't always returned the affection but this changed everything on so many levels. Fedora moved forward watching as her daughter stepped aside she leaned over wrapping her arms around Gabrielle's neck. "We are so happy that your alive everyone was so worried about you."

Gabrielle watched as she pulled away. "Thank you I'm fine now I just needed rest." Fedora turned to the children realizing that they were all looking unsure of what to do or say, most were just looking around the Empress's room in awe. "Say hello to Empress everyone she's been kind enough to let us come and visit Gabrielle." Xena gave them a smile as they said hello. Gabrielle shifted closer to the children. "I have a gift for all of you." Titus looked up sharply. "A gift what kind of gift?" Gabrielle raised her clawed hand. "Look behind you it's next to Empress's bed it's a special carving I made just for your new room." Neola eyed the huge carving suddenly feeling giddy with surprise. "It's Jason and he is fighting the Hydra." Gabrielle felt her smile turn to a wide grin. "Yes it is, someone told me that you all liked the story." Kaia looked up again keeping her hands on the large clawed one. "Have you ever met Jason?" Gabrielle shook her head. "No I've never met him I've heard he lives a very private life now."

Titus turned nervously looking at the tall dark haired woman dressed in silver plated armour he had never seen the Empress before in person this was the first time and his fathers words rang true she was an imposing woman. He spoke realizing that his voice sounded a little small. "Have you ever met Jason…Empress?" Xena turned to the young boy who was clearly a little scared of her she raised her hand speaking softly hoping that her calm voice would put him at ease. "No I have never met him, though I have given him an open invitation to the palace but as Gabrielle says he's a very private man." She watched as the boy smiled becoming more at ease along with a few of the other children who had been a little nervous. She watched as Gabrielle turned to them speaking once more she carried on staring she could watch her for hours and never get bored. It was so fascinating to watch her with these children who all clearly liked being around her, she was so good with them she wished now that her son had lived because she deserved to be a mother.

End of part 73

Silvermoonlight

Thank you everyone for your kind reviews, favs and follows I really appreciates them.

P.S The next chapter is going to be big, lets just say I've stewed this boiling subtext pot long enough :D


	74. To For Fill The Hearts Needs

_TO FOR FILL THE HEARTS NEEDS AND EMBRACE THE MOMENT_

Xena opened her eyes slowly, it was just before dawn she breathed in catching sight of Gabrielle who still hadn't changed back she was lying on top of the covers opposite her legs pulled up so her clawed feet didn't stick out. Her head was resting on her arms so the horns were pointing upwards. She could see the huge chest breathing in then out it was a slow drawn out breathes with out issue, clearly her chest and lungs were very much healed now. She seemed so peaceful there were no signs of tension in her face she was clearly having a calm dream and not having a nightmare. She eased out her hand running it up the long snout very gently then moved it down to the clawed hand running her fingers slowly over the claws. It was strange how despite all Gabrielle's power despite her teeth despite her claws the woman before her always showed such tenderness and gentleness in this form yet at the same time she'd seen the power to destroy, kill and shatter body parts.

It was a strange paradox like looking at the separate faces of a coin yet nether side scared her, she was no fool she knew that you couldn't have the light with out the darkness just like you couldn't have the day with out the night. Both made up the whole of a person and the only time this darkness ever came in to question was when it began to consume the light that was when horrific acts were committed and people suffered. She slowly sat up in bed as a thought crossed her mind which was Adrienne's words about Gabrielle being part of the androphonomania massacre. She knew those were the words of a jealous lover who couldn't have her property back but then that was how Adrienne had seen Gabrielle as a possession and not a person. She shook her head as she eased herself out of bed trying to remain quite as not to wake up the other woman. It had to be a lie Gabrielle wouldn't take part of something like that she was a warrior she didn't go around killing innocent people, it would go against her code of honour.

True Gabrielle wasn't always the best with people but she had a clear understanding of what it was to rule and she was very compassionate she didn't show any signs that she had ever been a murder. She closed her eyes taking in a deep breath, no she was going to ignore that bitch's words Gabrielle wasn't a murder she wouldn't slaughter all off those innocent men, women and children. She didn't have the stomach to kill children she'd seen it in her eyes when she was around children she was tender and gentle with them and after the loss of her son she doubted that she could ever bring herself to do something like that it would go against everything she believed in and who she was as a person. The truth was she didn't care anymore for waiting today she was going to open my heart to her and tell her a simple truth, which was that she loved her. Her thoughts were shattered as she heard the cracking of bone she turned watching as Gabrielle slowly began to take back her human form. The claws vanished and the hands became normal while the face slowly reformed back to that of a young woman the scar above her right remaining as always and never changing what ever her form.

She watched as the now naked woman mumbled in her sleep as she turned over on to her front grabbing a pillow in her sleep and putting her head on it. She took hold off the cover on her side easing it over her naked body in a gentle motion so she would stay warm. She felt a smile form as she moved towards the wash room it would be a while before the younger woman got up so there was plenty of time to get washed and ready maybe before breakfast she'd take a nice long walk in the gardens and enjoy the cool morning air, then she could come back to the room. She turned eyeing the wooden carving she'd make sure also that someone picked it up today and took it down to the children's room she'd take it herself if it weren't so heavy and difficult to carry plus she hated the idea of ruining it after all the hard work Gabrielle had put in to it. She looked at the younger woman again for a long moment taking in the view before walking towards the wash room feeling a light sensation fill her heart.

8

Gabrielle opened her eyes slowly watching as everything lit up, she breathed in feeling the warm cover which had been put over her body no doubt by Xena, she sat up in bed seeing that the room was empty. Her gaze drifted to her freshly washed clothing which had been laid out Thaleia had no doubt put them out for her early this morning and taken away her dirty clothing. She felt a smile form as caught sight of her favourite shirt the white one with the silver embroiled sleeves along with her dark brown trousers and knee high boots. Her smile faded away as the thought that was eating at her mind hit home, she had to tell Xena the truth about the androphonomania massacre. She couldn't take the pain of hiding it anymore for better or for worse she had to say something. The truth was that she'd been holding back out of fear of loosing her friendship and now that it was clear that the other woman was in love with her it terrified her even more she closed her eyes taking in a deep breath.

She'd fought battles that felt easier than getting her head around her own feelings at this moment in time. She wanted freedom from this pain she'd been carrying so badly even more than she wanted to breathe. She eased herself out of bed, she needed a wash she could feel the sticky feeling on her neck and back she turned eyeing Xena's large wash room with its deep bath and curtains. She took in a deep breath she could strong she could do this she could tell her the truth. Xena was a kind person she had to tell her and hope that she'd forgive her for what had happened. She wanted to be forgiven for her sins even If she wasn't worthy of forgiveness, she saw it as her only way to move forward in her life. Even if she spent the rest of her life making up for her wrong doings it would at least be the first step down that road. She didn't deserve to forgive herself but at least if she knew the other woman could forgive her then it might be enough just to make that start. She was willing to do what ever it took to have that forgiveness even it meant she had to leave.

She had to take this leap of and hope for the best, she took hold of her pendent she rarely prayed as she believed that actions always spoke louder than words but today she needed to say something to know that what she was asking had real meaning. She looked down at the floor ignoring the cold air against her naked body as she spoke in a voice which seemed small even to her own ears. "I don't ask for anything from you Ouroboros I don't question your plans for me I never have but I ask this off you now, please let her forgive me I can't stand this pain anymore it's been haunting me for years and I want to escape it. So I beg that you show me mercy today or if not today then in the future I know I don't deserve forgiveness I have done terrible things in my past things which I know will be judged against me when I die but I want the chance to do good and right those terrible wrongs in some way, even if it takes the rest of my life."

She opened her eyes letting go of her pendent as she moved over to the wash room running the water which was cool to the touch. She calmly washed herself and then dried herself off before moving over to her clothes. She eased on her underwear followed by her trousers and her knee night black boots which had just been cleaned and buffed to a shine. She really wished that Thaleia wouldn't shine her boots as she'd always done it herself through out most of her life and it felt so odd to allow someone else to do it. It was Thaleia's job though and she didn't want to take any way any of her friend's duties despite how she felt about them. She pulled on her shirt buttoning it up carefully before tightening the sleeves and tucking it in to her trousers. She took hold of her comb which had also been left in the room then began to brush her hair.

She found herself tossing her comb on to the table as she stood up suddenly feeling the intense need to pace, she needed to get this over with, all she had to do was tell the truth it was that simple. Once she spoke this pain she was holding would no longer be her dirty vile secret. She took in a deep breath trying to calm herself down she just had to be level headed about this. She just had to say what she felt and not back out at the last moment which she'd done so many times before. Why did everything in her life feel like it was about to come down to one defining moment? She pulled on her collar she just had to keep it together and not be afraid even though to say that was a lie and she knew it. She was terrified right now, she knew all to well how to mask her fear and pain but she couldn't hide from this just like she couldn't hide from the truth.

8

I hope that she's awake now she should be and if she is I hope she's dressed but even if she isn't I don't mind. I'll wake her up maybe then we can have a late breakfast together or go somewhere I don't care where we go a play or see some kind of sport in the arena or even walk the streets of Corinth, so long as Gabrielle comes with me. I know that to get her out of these walls will make her happy, maybe then I can find out what she's likes. Its funny but in these past few hours I've been thinking very deeply about an famous Arabic proverb I read once during my travels in my youth before I became Empress of Greece back when I was a warrior who liberated others from their suffering and had just I started to fix things through diplomacy where and when ever I could rather than pull out my sword.

"_And lo, the beast looked upon the face of beauty and beauty stayed his hand."_

I've heard that line a thousand times, yet I've never understood its meaning not until now. How I perceived everything was wrong I had it all backwards. I believed monsters could destroy you, I believed that they could consume you and in part that's right. Its just she has consumed me but not in the way I ever thought possible. I'm afraid, I'm terrified and yet as I stand here watching her pace in that manner she does when something's bothering her, when I'm here with her I feel that I'm home. I now need to go in to the room I have so much to say and I haven't even begun. They say that taking the first step is easy yet I'm finding this so hard. She's fought me all the way right from the very beginning no one has ever fought me so much and I confess she's been a pain in the ass at times. She can be stubborn, difficult and she says just what she feels but I guess that's why I'm so attracted to her.

She wants to fight to survive to be someone, she survives despite being what she is she endures despite all that's put on her shoulders and she sees the world in a way I could never envision. Gods I love her and I need to tell her, I watch her in the light of her room I know I want to be with her for the rest of my life. I've never been so sure of anything in my life. We were both forced in to positions of power with out our consent and have been forced to make very difficult choices. Those choices have shaped us and moulded us both in ways we don't wish and cannot change. I feel for the first time in a long time that the things are crystal clear like a water spring in the early morning light. All this began some time ago when I took a long walk in the darkness one night and found something I shouldn't have, which changed everything.

I never expected to find her in that pit, now I'm so glad I did and if I could turn back the clock I wouldn't want to. My biggest regret though is what I did to her in front of the royals and everything I did to her when I found out that she wasn't human, it still disgusts me even to this day because I know that is not the person I am. I didn't realize that I could be that evil or cruel, it was very easy for me, almost too easy and I find that deeply unsettling. I will never be that evil again I will not be a conqueror or a warlord the thought makes me sick to the stomach. In a way despite this I'm happy that is was Gabrielle who showed me this side of myself because at the time I wasn't listening to anyone else. I felt so detached even from my own staff, now I feel that I know my own staff better than I ever did and I'm grateful for that I also feel that things can only move forwards from here.

Xena took in a deep breath before putting her hand on the slightly ajar door opening it fully watching as Gabrielle stopped pacing looking up sharply her forest green eyes darting with uncertainty. She felt a warm smile form as she walked in side closing the doors behind her trying to ignore the beating of her heart which felt as though it would break through her chest at any given moment. She moved towards the younger woman who now looked nervous as she swallowed as if getting ready to speak. She raised her hand speaking in a calm soft voice. "Its okay Gabrielle you don't have to say a word." Gabrielle pulled on her collar feeling the twinge of heat once more. The other woman's voice sounded like silk, she looked up meeting her intense light blue gaze and all of a sudden she couldn't move or even think straight. It was like the dark haired woman was looking right in to her soul and she was completely powerless to do anything at all but stare back.

If anything was happening around her right now she knew she'd be completely obvious to it, the palace could be falling down all around her and she wouldn't even notice it. Xena took a step forward so she was standing in front of the other woman she eased her hand up putting it on her face running it down her cheek gently watching as the green eyes which reminded of lush green forests in spring closed for an instant before opening again as the younger woman put her hands on hers. She paused enjoying the moment then moved her other hand up to her collar running it down the edge she could see still see the uncertain emotions playing out in the other woman's eyes. She wasn't hiding any of her feelings at this moment and was being completely open and it was such a beautiful sight. She stopped playing with her collar as eased her other hand up putting it on the other side of her face as she leaned closer, right now she wanted her actions to speak louder than any words.

She leaned closer meeting her lips feeling the softness as she gave her a gentle kiss, she pulled back feeling Gabrielle's body tense a little as her eyes went wider there was no resistant though and she made no attempt to pull away. She leaned forward again she wanted to make her feelings truly felt now and that this was about more than friendship it was about love and she was wanted this woman to feel her love. She met her lips again but with much more passion at first feeling no response from the other woman ether because of the surprise or the uncertainty. Gabrielle felt the lips against her own her head felt like it was swimming and her mind was trying desperately to catch up. She wasn't a child she was a grown woman and she knew this kiss being given to her now was an open invitation. She felt her mind suddenly click back in to gear as her body started to rebel against her wishes as the desire to kiss back became overwhelming, even though she knew she shouldn't despite everything.

She couldn't help herself as she started to respond she was powerless but to respond to this woman who she knew was in love with her and who she cared about so deeply suddenly her feelings didn't matter. What did was this kiss and how it made her feel and all she could do was respond back with the same passion as the other woman pulled her closer running both hands through her hair. She eased up her own running them down her back completely lost in the moment. Xena stopped pausing for an instant as she took in a deep breath only to meet the other woman's lips again she wanted to cry out to heavens and the gods and thank them just for giving her this moment. The other woman was responding to her, which meant that she both cared about and loved her as well even though she didn't say it. She didn't have to her lips said everything along with her hands which were moving down her back in a gentle and loving motion but she could sense the fire in her kiss along with the longing, wanting and the need to hold back.

She moved away from her lips moving to her neck laying kisses on her soft skin hearing the sharp intake of breath from the other woman she was sure that the younger woman had a very fire some side to her nature and she could only imagine what it was like under the sheets. Yet a part of her wanted to know that part of her in fact she graved the thought of making love to her and finding out what it was like. She wanted the younger woman to let go and stop restraining herself. She had no fear of what would come she wanted to embrace it and sink in to it. She was so in love with her that she didn't even care if her werewolf version of giving love meant pain or rage due to her in human strength, to her it would feel like pleasure. She moved her hand running it down her shirt from her neck down to her waist enjoying the sudden gasp at it came from her lips. Gods she was beautiful and she didn't even know it. Everything about her was wonderful the smell of her hair the fresh washed clothes the feel of her soft skin.

Gabrielle felt the sudden panic over take her as the thoughts that had been tormenting her came back once more taking away the joy of the moment. She had to stop this now despite how much she wanted and needed it and how much she cared about the older woman. She eased up her hands grabbing the Xena's armour plated shoulders as she pushed her back keeping her hands on her armour as she spoke trying to catch her breath as her heart raced. "I…I…can't do this." Xena blinked seeing the fear in Gabrielle's eyes which was so open along with an intense pain. She eased up her hand putting it on her face she didn't need to be afraid of this she should welcome it. "Yes you can Gabrielle don't be afraid of this it's good and its right I don't care about you being a werewolf ether, it's never bothered me." She leaned forward gently kissing her lips again. "I love you, I can't imagine living a day with out you I want you by my side until the day I die."

She moved her fingers up tracing the scar on the other woman's face with her thumb. "I don't care what the Greek Empire thinks of me or my actions they can go Tartarus because no one will ever keep me from loving you." Gabrielle lowered her gaze to the floor keeping the other woman from holding her despite that she wanted it more than she wanted breath. She looked meeting her gaze. "No you don't understand it's not that, I've done something terrible, I've committed an act of sin and you've not seen me for what I truly am." She took in a painful breath. "I am a monster who has spilt blood of the worst kind." Xena shook her head keeping hold off her. "You are not a monster Gabrielle don't call yourself that you are anything but that. You are a noble and honest warrior who is kind and thoughtful to others, its one of the qualities I love about you." Gabrielle shook her head feeling the frustration hit home. "No you don't understand what Adrienne said it's true! I did it!" Xena felt her eyes dart. "You did what Gabrielle?"

Gabrielle felt her body tense as her teeth grinded together as she punctuated every single word. "It was me, I led the androphonomania massacre I killed innocent people in the name of my race!" Xena felt her eyes dart what in Tartarus, was she hearing this right. She took in a deep breath trying to contain the thoughts in her minds which were turning and twisting like the head of a hydra. She felt Gabrielle's hands loosen she turned meeting her gaze which was filled with pain as she finally found her voice. "No this cannot be true…you cannot be telling me the truth. The androphonomania massacre…." Gabrielle tensed painfully. "The androphonomania massacre was my doing! I was the one who brought about all that pain and suffering! I'm telling you this because I can't keep this to myself any longer its destroying me. It's been tearing me apart for such a long time and I don't want the pain anymore of keeping this to myself it hurts too much!" Xena pulled away from her feeling the pain in her heart. "No this can not be so..."

Gabrielle shook head. "It is true! It was my doing I was forced to make a choice and I took it." She lowered her gaze to the floor. "I dishonoured myself in the name of my race." She put a hand on her face. "I'm telling you this now because you have a right to know my sins you have the right to see me with out your eyes being closed. I have dishonoured you and your people by keeping this from you for so long." She breathed in painfully. "I kept it to myself out of fear and because I did not want you to know the truth that I have done things which are worthy of the name monster." She felt her body shiver painfully. "I do not expect you to love a monster, who could love a monster like me who has slain innocent men and women by tearing them apart?" She turned painfully moving towards the central door opening it slowly. "I wish things were different but they aren't and I cannot hide from the truth anymore." Xena stood still the shock sinking in as the younger woman left the room closing the door behind her leaving her standing alone trying to comprehend her thoughts which were now a jumbled mess as everything came crashed down around her it, felt like her world no longer made any sense.

End of part 74

Silvermoonlight

How to you like your maintext served hot or cold? :)


	75. A Painful Path Which We Force Ourselves

_A PAINFUL PATH WHICH WE FORCE OURSELVES TO WALK DOWN_

I want to forget what I just heard yet I can't it just stuck in my mind like an agonizing nail the way I saw everything has now been thrown in to complete chaos. I can't believe what I've just heard and I know Gabrielle never lies and yet I don't want to believe it, I want it to be a lie. Yet I know its not and I can't escape it. Gabrielle took part in the androphonomania massacre the worst massacre to have taken place during my reign as Empress as Greece. I know as I walk up the hall towards the Chara's study it feels like every nerve ending in my body is firing all at once. I want to confirm this in the records I want something to confirm Gabrielle's words. Most of all I want this all to be a lie because I don't know how to deal with the truth that she did this or played a role in it. I can feel tears running down my face I want to break in to tears and cry my heart out for all I'm worth right now but I'm holding myself back. I feel so frustrated and confused I wanted this day to be the day I told her that I loved her yet now I'm faced with a truth I don't want to believe and I don't want to face but I know I have to and it's causing such pain in my heart.

If she did this what am I meant to do, how do we even go on from here? I don't want her to leave she's my friend yet I know the political fall out that this could case if it gets out. There has always been so much hatred surrounding the androphonomania massacre it's a terrible mine field. There's more though there were children who were killed in that massacre. These innocent little children who were torn limb from limp or had their guts ripped out, it's the stuff of nightmares. Every time I see the image of Gabrielle doing that it makes me feel sick, I never saw her that way she's always been so good with children and the thought of her doing something like this shocks me to my very soul. If all of this is true if this nightmare is as real as tasting blood in my mouth on the battle field I have no idea how to solve it if it comes up with the diplomats if they find out about this. I had intentions to show Gabrielle to them as figure of strength and honour the ideal werewolf the bend mark for how werewolves as a race should be viewed.

Gods there has to be a reason for all of this, something that will make sense of it all, why did she keep this from me? Xena wiped away the painfully tears as she came to stand in front of the door of Chara and Phrixus's study she forced open the double doors harshly not caring as they smashed against the cement with the force. She watched as Chara looked up sharply while Phrixus breathed out the smoke from his pipe as he eyed the Ethereal Ark Of Fire scroll a smile appearing on his face as he turned to her. "Empress it's so good to see…" He stopped catching sight of the dark haired woman's tear stained face. "Are you all right?" Xena raised her hand. "No I'm not!" She watched as he fell silent the confusion in his face she turned to Chara who blinked in surprise. "I want every scroll there is on the androphonomania massacre!" Chara moved away from her desk putting down her quill. "The androphonomania massacre, everything?"

Xena felt her hand form a fist. "Yes everything I know you keep all the records on it in here and not in the main study, they've been here ever since it happened because we have never fully resolved the situation!" She ran a hand through her hair in frustration. "All unresolved scrolls end up here, along with all the other problems which I can't change or fix." Chara moved nervously over to the section easing the scrolls free which were all bound in leather holders and labelled she paused eyeing the taller woman. "Why do you need to look at androphonomania massacre scrolls Empress I mean we know that werewolves caused it, but we never knew anymore on the subject, has Gabrielle told you something of importance?" Xena took hold of the scrolls holders not bothering to look up as she spoke unable to keep the pain out of her voice. "Yes…she's told me something." She breathed in painfully. "Something I didn't wish to know."

She turned moving towards the open doors she knew she had to read these scrolls but she didn't want to read them in front of the others. She turned taking the long walk back to her study forcing open the door then closed it forcefully behind her. She pulled the scrolls from their holders scattering them on her desk in a violent motion, before throwing the leather holders to one side. She sat herself down painfully in her chair as she started to rummage through the scrolls looking at the many names of those who had died as well as reports and maps showing the red rings around the villages which had been destroyed as well as journal notes from both survivors and a few of the warriors who had lived though the event. She now knew that those that had survived had probably been turned in to werewolves and were now living secret lives. She breathed in picking up a journal note from one of the survivors reading it.

"_I have seen blood and I have seen the fires of war I am a retired warrior who served my term as a hoplite. Yet I cannot get away from the nightmare which I have witnessed today. As I watched my wife and children be torn apart by these vile monsters. The gods have condemned me and brutalize me. I curse you Ares, I spit on you for bringing this horror about and taking away my son, daughter and my wife. These monsters brought horror in to my life and anger in to my heart. I curse all werewolves and I hope they die out as a race and I also curse the brown coloured one who tainted my blood with its claws and who left me for dead only for my body to survive and be bastardized! This scroll is written by Idas Greek citizen and survivor of the god's wraith."_

Xena put down the scroll she'd read it before but now she understood this mans meaning when referring to the werewolves claws, he had lost his family and had been turned in to a werewolf. Though the scroll didn't say who took away his humanity it was very clear that a werewolf was to blame. She breathed in putting down the scroll as she shifted through more scrolls suddenly finding one which she had overlooked so many years ago it was by a hoplite who everyone had considered delusional because he was very close to death. The stained blood was still on the scroll along with his bloody finger marks it was like a living memory which was still fresh. She looked at the stains the man who had written this with his final dying breath, which meant that to him that this mattered more than anything. She slowly looked at the scribbled words written in black ink which were jerky due to pain the writer had been in during his last and final moments.

"_My name is Timon and as I sit here dying on the floor of a villager's home I feel I must document this because it will matter. Please give the scroll in my pocket to my partner and tell him that I love him and will be waiting for him in the Elysian Fields when his time comes. I write this because I saw something strange it was a wolf which walked like a man I know there are many wolves who walk like people they destroyed this village but this one who put its claws through my stomach and left me to die it had horns like deer, horns covered in velvet. I know this matters I know it's important I hope that who ever reads this will realize that it matters. This wolf creature this thing with crooked velvet horns…it was leading all the other walking wolves and bringing the blood and the agony…that is all I have to…say and if you are reading this now then I am dead."_

Xena breathed in painfully putting the scroll down it confirmed Gabrielle's words, but this scroll didn't say that she'd killed anyone else. Oh gods why was she lying to herself she could see the truth in these words a dying men and women never lied about anything when they were inches from death. She knew that better than anyone else as most people believed that to keep lies from the gods would condemn them in the after life. She shook her head moving though the rest of the journals most were just about the deaths and the horrors that had taken place. She stopped as she came across another journal which had been filed under strange claims along with the dead hoplites. She shook her head picking up the scroll looking at it, it wasn't written by a survivor or a warrior but an onlooker who was clearly desperate to make a point, a point which at the time no one had heard and everyone including herself had ignored.

"_It wasn't a Satyr! I know a Satyr when I see one just because it had horn's that does not make it a Satyr I would know since my cousin slept with one once. I mean it's not like these things don't happen some humans are married to Satyr's, Centaurs as well as Minotaurs. What I saw leaving that village was not a Satyr or a Minotaur it was something else entirely. A werewolf with crooked horns, yes you're reading this right, it had crooked velvet horns it was covered in blood and wearing a bronze armour which had strange moving sections on the chest.____My name is Maeve and I saw the bodies of children ripped to ribbons and men and women with there bodies torn open. I do not write this to be amusing or coy and I'm sick of the warriors I speak to laughing at me because of this when I know what I saw was real. So I write this now in the hope that one day it will be taken seriously and that the crooked velvet horned werewolf that killed all those people will be brought to justice!"_

Xena put the scroll down putting her hands on her face unable to stop the tears as they started to flow Gabrielle never lied. She had killed all those people and their children. It was all true and now so many horrible images were cascading through her mind of Gabrielle tearing children apart yet this woman had been so kind to the palace children yet during the massacre she'd been a monster. She smashed her fist down hard on the table she wanted to hate her right now so badly for telling this she would rather have remained ignorant than think about the fact that this woman could rip the palace children apart. She felt her scream of anger hit the air as she pushed the scrolls of the desk in a violent motion feeling the tears started to run down her face even harder why were the gods cursing her with this now? She was in love with this woman she didn't want to envision her this way, it was like some cruel joke which she couldn't hide from or get away from.

People would want to skin Gabrielle's hide for this and she was the one who had just created equal rights for werewolves and ended the hunting law. She felt her other hand form a fist as the anger took over she was so angry now at Gabrielle for telling her this! She should have told her after they'd become friends! Yet she knew why she hadn't spoken about this because she knew she'd see her as a monster for what she'd done and that was the problem, she now saw her as one right now despite her feelings for her. She wiped away her tears gaining control of her emotions she wanted to know everything right now from the younger woman. The whole story, not that she'd just led this horrible event she wanted her to see the names of all those she'd killed. Even though she knew putting her through that kind of pain was wrong as it wouldn't help ether of them in the long run.

Most of all she wanted answers! She needed the answers as she had no idea where ether of them where were they supposed to go from here with this? Gabrielle couldn't just throw this in her lap and leave it like this! She needed to know how they'd play this to the public if it ever came out with out it turning in to political melt down! This day was meant to be the day that she confessed her love yet it had turned in to a nightmare, she breathed in staring at the journals again, what made this even worse was that she had walked through one of these villages and she had felt physically sick at the sight in front of her she seen, it still brought a shiver down her spine even to this day. She put a hand through her hair in frustration she needed those answers now more than anything just so she could make sense of all this!

8

Should I have left the room, yes I should have my being there wouldn't have been a good thing. Xena needed time, yet now I feel miserable, she won't forgive me for this, I already know about the political fall out which could come from this. She signed the document ending the haunting law and giving equal rights to my people but it doesn't change the hated that comes from those who lost their friends and family during that terrible event. Maybe I shouldn't have told her but I know to keep it to myself would only make it worse and she have ever found out, if not from me then from another one of my enemies who wanted to tarnish my reputation and destroy our friendship. Why am I even bothering to use that word? What happened in her room an hour ago was not about being friends anymore it was about being in a relationship and becoming more still.

I hate myself for ending that kiss I was enjoying more than breathing it was everything I wanted to feel and everything I needed. She wanted me, she loves me, yet here I sit in my chair in my own room alone. Because I just had to tell the truth to her, I know that the chance to be more than friends will now probably pass me by there is no forgiveness for that kind of sin. Nothing is ever fair! Why does doing the right thing make me feel even worse, than if I'd done the wrong thing and carried on kissing her? Maybe I'm annoyed because I'm forced to wait until she sees me and I dread her reaction more than anything. The minutes are ticking away yet it feels like a painful eternity and every moment that passes just makes me feel more and more unnerved. It's the not knowing that's driving me crazy I want her to see me even if its just to tell me to leave at least it would give me an answer.

She will probably ask me to leave she wouldn't let me stay here and I doubt very much that she'd still have that feelings of love for me once it sinks in, what I did. No one ever forgives anyone for acts like mine, screw what my counterpart said in my vision, she's far to kind and forgiving and for her it was her Xena who did what I've done. This is why I doubt the Xena I know will do the same, she's forgiving and kind but lets face facts she's not going to forgive this monsters are never forgiven their cursed all the more. Maybe I was foolish to even pray I don't know what difference it's going to make, I doubt that anyone could love a murder regardless of what people say. Oh why can't she just walk in to my room and gets this over with I feel like I'm loosing it here! I want an answer even if it's not the one I want to hear! Even If I now disgust her and she hates me once more it's an answer and I can deal with it!

"Gabrielle?"

Gabrielle turned sharply catching sight of Thaleia who was standing opposite her the concern in her eyes she eyed her sword which was holding at the hilt as she sat in her chair. She breathed in sadly unable to keep the sadness from her voice as she spoke. "Its okay I don't want my breakfast, you can go." Thaleia moved forward putting her hand on her friends shoulder. "What Happened, have you and the Empress have an argument?" Gabrielle shook her head. "No we didn't." She lowered her gaze to the floor. "You were right the Empress is in love with me…she told me so this morning she even kissed me." Thaleia blinked in surprise she didn't think as she grabbed hold of the chair opposite sitting in front of her best friend. "That's good though Gabrielle It means you can be together." Gabrielle shook her head feeling her stomach twist in to a painful knot. "I told her about my sins."

Thaleia leaned forward taking hold of her arm. "She'll forgive you Gabrielle." Gabrielle breathed in deeply trying to control her anger it wasn't Thaleia's fault that she didn't understand, she'd never told her the whole truth. Yet she knew that she had to or she would never forgive herself for keeping it back from this woman who had stood by her from the beginning. "There's a reason I have never told anyone about the things I've done Thaleia it's because they would disgust and anger people and they will see me for what I really am, which is a monster." She felt her teeth grind together as she spoke. "And I am a monster I can admit that even to myself after all there is no greater sin than killing innocent men and women." Thaleia kept hold of her arm unsure as to where this was going. "Who did you kill Gabrielle?"

Gabrielle took hold of her hand easing it away from her arm before putting her hand back on her sword hilt. "Have you ever heard of the androphonomania massacre?" Thaleia breathed in deeply. "Yes it was the terrible werewolf slaughter which happened some years ago." She took in a painful breath feeling a sinking feeling deep within in her stomach as she looked at her best friend. "What are you saying Gabrielle?" Gabrielle laughed but it was a sad laugh even to her own ears. "I led it." She looked up seeing the shock as it spread across her friends face as her brown eyes darted as the truth sunk in. She lowered her gaze to the floor. "Its okay you can leave the room now, I don't expect you to stay in here any longer and I wouldn't expect you to remain my friend after hearing this. I just wanted to tell you truth before the Empress passes judgement on me." Thaleia felt her body tense as her brain suddenly clicked back in to gear as she spoke. "What did the Imperial Council do to force you in to doing that?"

Gabrielle stood up slowly watching as she did the same she spoke unable to stop her temper which was now boiling up in the pit of her stomach as her grip on her sword hilt tightened. "What does that even matter?!" Thaleia folded her arms ignoring her friends rage. "It matters a lot Gabrielle! I've heard your story, the whole palace has now! The Imperial Council has always controlled you in some manner and I think your blaming yourself for their actions!" Gabrielle eased up her hand. "Don't you get it, I killed people, innocent people just like you! Whether the Imperial Council forced me or tricked me it changes nothing, they all died by my hand!" Thaleia shook head she wasn't scared of Gabrielle's rage she'd known her long enough to know it was her fear which was causing this reaction. "You don't go around killing children I've seen you with children. I heard what happened most of those children were torn to ribbons but that isn't you Gabrielle. I don't see you doing something like that you love children you have no stomach for it."

Gabrielle looked up sharply. "How do you know that, you're no warrior how can you claim to know anything about what happens on the battle field?" Thaleia grabbed her sleeve unable to keep the anger out of her voice. "I may not be a warrior I my just be a maid but I do know you Gabrielle your all about honour and respect to you it matters more than anything I don't see you killing children. Also even if you did kill all those innocent people I'm sure the Imperial Council forced you to do it in some way ether by lying to you or threatening you. They've already tried to kill you twice its clear that they have no sense of honour and they'll do anything to break your spirit. On top of this I doubt for five seconds that you'd have the stomach to give the order to kill people unless you were forced or manipulated by your ex Adrienne. She clearly has no compassion for humanity. Phrixus told us all about what she said to you and how she treated you, she treated you like you were beneath her and you're a king!"

Gabrielle put a hand through her hair in frustration. "What does it matter if Adrienne forced me or the Imperial Council manipulated me it doesn't change the fact that I killed innocent men and woman and took part in one of the worst massacres in Greece's history, which is up there with the ten worst massacres my predecessor did back when he was king!" Thaleia eased up her hand. "You know what I think, I think you like punishing your self, you want to be blamed and cursed for the things you do, because you think only then that everything will be all right with the world. It's not right though Gabrielle you deserve to be happy and you deserve to be loved and you need to stop running away from the Empress she's the one person who wants to have a life with you!" Gabrielle felt her hand form a fist. "Who are you to talk? You've been running away from Demetrius, you love him but you won't tell him how you feel!"

Thaleia took in a deep painfully breath clearly Gabrielle had seen her love for him but had not said anything until now. "No I don't tell him how I feel he's head of the royal guard and I'm a personal maid I'm beneath him!" Gabrielle sneered slightly. "Oh please Xena is the Empress of all Greece and I'm just a Greek royal I have no more power than the other Greek royals yet I'm the one she loves, so your rank issue means nothing. Your not saying anything because you're afraid that his answer will be no. So you have no right to accuse me of I'm running away from the Empress when you're running away yourself!" Thaleia felt her body tense. "Fine so I love him, I admit it and I'm terrified that he'll say no but unlike you I'm not going out of my way to destroy my image, you didn't have to tell the Empress about what you did at all." Gabrielle eyed her sword which was still holding at the hilt. "Yes I did! You said I should tell people about my sins, well I've told her and now I've told you."

Thaleia eyed her for a long moment. "No I meant tell her the full truth not that you killed hundreds of innocent people, the truth that you were forced in to that position by the Imperial Council and Adrienne who was manipulating you. Not the half truth which makes look like a murder who kills little children." Gabrielle put her sword on the table. "You have to accept facts I might not be here by tonight and you may be moved to a new position, regardless of my telling the Empress that, she will probably ask me to leave her palace." Thaleia breathed in, in frustration as she stepped closer to her friend. "You'll still be here Gabrielle and you're an idiot for not seeing that, the Empress loves you she won't force you to leave you matter so much to her. The problem is that you don't love yourself at all, that's why you curse yourself and you act dense in the face of unconditional love! Have you become so blind and stupid to the fact that you could live a happy life with the Empress?"

Gabrielle raised her hand unable to stop the burning rage as it filling her senses. "Get out!" Thaleia stopped still catching sight of the ice cold look Gabrielle was giving her. It was identical to the look she'd given in her werewolf form when they'd first talked. "You're throwing me out? I'm not your servant you don't order me around, I'm your friend!" Gabrielle felt her teeth grind together as she spoke. "This is my room and you are my servant and I'm giving you what could be your last order because until the Empress makes up her mind this is still my room and you're not welcome here right now, so get out!" Thaleia gave her a cold look as she walked towards the double doors pushed them open before turning to Gabrielle speaking in a cold tone. "As you wish…your highness." She walked through the doors slamming them both behind her trying to ignore the pain as it went through her chest as she walked down the long corridor trying to control her painful emotions which threatened to over spill out along with her tears.

End of part 75

By Silvermoonlight

I know this seems like utter madness, but please go with me on this for anyone who has read my other fan fictions you'll know there's always method in my madness.


	76. An Ice Cold Will Encased

_AN ICE COLD WILL ENCASED IN A FROZEN HEART_

Xena moved towards the central door she didn't think as she shoved it open watching as Gabrielle looked up from her chair where she had been seated looking at her hands. She eyed her speaking in a voice that was emotionless and cold even to her own ears. "We need to talk." She watched as the younger woman stood up saying nothing as she followed her in to her room. She came to stand over her breakfast table watching as Gabrielle walked in side her room closing the middle door behind her, coming to stand close by. She could hear the uncomfortable silence which had fallen across the room she knew she had to be the first to speak. Sadly she knew that what she would say next would not be kind to the other woman but that couldn't be avoided now. She looked up trying to control her anger as she spoke. "You're going to tell me about the Androphonomania massacre right now!"

Gabrielle felt her eyes dart as she eyed the scrolls which were on the table close by she lots and lots of names on them. She breathed in painfully, her judgement was finally here, she could feel it in her heart and she could see it in the other woman's rage filled eyes. She had already hurt her Thaleia by throwing her out in a fit in anger, so maybe it was only right that she would now get thrown out of the palace by Xena, it would be what she deserved. She eyed her swords which were now on her back feeling her gaze drift sadly to the floor. Xena pulled up a scroll she could see the intense pain in other woman's eyes. "Clearly you weren't lying two witness wrote about seeing you, they both referred to you as the werewolf with crooked velvet horns, but no one believed them. The first witness because he was dying and the second because we believed that she had misjudged what she saw and it was a case of mistaken identity. Yet she was telling truth and it pains me that we didn't listen to her at the time then we may have realized a long time ago that a werewolf with horns was no fantasy but a firm reality."

She put the scroll down hard on the table as she leaned forward unable to keep the anger out of her tone. "You are going to tell me what happened right now because I need to know. I had the unfortunate joy of going through one of the villages you are your people destroyed there was not a person alive not man, woman or child, they'd all been torn apart. So tell me was if fun for you to go around killing little children, did you get a kick out of it?" Gabrielle looked up feeling her hand form a fist. "I didn't kill any children!" Xena grabbed another scroll pulling it up so she could see it. "Don't lie to me! I have the names right here of every child who died, half of them were the same age as the children in the palace who you are always so nice to. Are you so nice to them because you feel guilty about the helpless ones you killed during this vile massacre?"

Gabrielle smashed her fist down hard on the table feeling her sadness turn to blinding rage. "I did not kill any of those children!" Xena felt her teeth grind together as she slammed the scroll down. "Stop lying to me!" Gabrielle narrowed her gaze. "I'm not lying to you, I confess to my sins I confess that I killed innocent men and women, I admit to being a monster unworthy of your forgiveness but I didn't touch any of those children!" She breathed in painfully. "There's no going back from killing an innocent child." Xena eyed her for a long moment. "Well you would know since you led your people to do this." She raised her ringed finger ignoring the ice cold look Gabrielle gave her. "So why did you do it, what was it a relation message for the hunting law? Or were you were asserting your power and dominance so your people would take you seriously at the expense of many innocent lives?" Gabrielle turned sharply meeting her cold ice blue gaze. "You think I did this for fun or to make a statement? I hated every moment of it I wanted nothing more than for it to end!"

Xena sneered in disgust. "Well killing every living thing would get the job done quicker." Gabrielle felt her body tense. "You asked me once what I have constant nightmares about but I wouldn't tell you then but I will tell you now! I have nightmares about the people I killed I see their faces and their eyes staring back at me in my dreams. Their skeletons mock me, their rivers of blood are like a swamp and I can't escape it unless I wake up!" Her eyes darted as she spoke her next words. "So if you've ever wondered why I wake up in sweat and I'm shaking it's because their ghosts have been tormenting me and reminding about what I've done!" She raised both hands looking at them trying to stay in control of her tears which were on the edge of spilling over. "There's one young woman I see so often in my nightmares she had sea blue eyes and she looked at me in this horrible way before I killed her, it wasn't anger or even hated, its was innocence, fear and pity. She was the same age as me when I was bitten and I have never forgotten her face I didn't even know or her name but when she comes to me in my dreams she tells me that I'm a coward and unworthy of ruling my kind and I know she's right." She breathed in painfully as the screams of terror entered her mind so clearly and painfully that she couldn't ignore them the distant memory was just too strong and painful.

8

Gabrielle lowered her ears trying to ignore the screaming which echoed all around her and the flames that were burning all around her from were the warriors had set fire to the houses, she wanted to wake up she didn't want to be part of this nightmare. This was what the council had sent her to do to kill innocent villages? She could understand if it had been warriors but these weren't warriors, they were innocent men, women and children. She moved her clawed foot over one of the dead bodies watching as one of the warriors tore a young man apart. This wasn't a battle it was a slaughter and she wanted no part of it, she had been trained to kill warriors not kill people like this. She watched as Adrienne dragged a young woman kicking and screaming towards her. She threw the woman of her feet as she spoke in normal human tongue so the woman could understand. "Look up human scum, this is the werewolf king!" Gabrielle eyed the young woman at her feet who was the same age she had been when she'd been bitten.

She turned realizing that all eyes were up now up her as the others stopped moving closer. She looked up eyeing Adrienne as she put her clawed foot on the woman's back so she couldn't run away. "This isn't right this is not what I was sent here for!" Adrienne breathed in ignoring the others warriors surprised looks she turned spitting the blood out of her mouth. "These people are enemies of our race the Imperial Council demands satisfaction! "Gabrielle eased up her clawed hand. "These are villages, how are they enemies of us? There not even warriors!" Adrienne eyed her for a long moment she moved her foot off the woman grabbing hold of her neck. She slowly raised her in to the air so her feet were moving through nothing but air ignoring her screams of panic. "Their humans, they have been killing our race!"

She narrowed her gaze. "You have been ordered by the Imperial Council to kill these people, it's your duty as Horn Hind, to not do so would be seen as a betrayal!" She eyed the others. "The Crescent Hind did this and he didn't complain, so you can do the same as him!" She raised the woman higher. "Now kill this worthless woman and act like a real Horn Hind!" She felt a sly smile form. "The Imperial Council has ordered the culling of many villages, this is only the first and it won't be the last. They say they'll give you a meeting once your task is done they'll even talk about the changes you wanted to make but only if you do as your told. They sent me to make sure that you do it, none of these people are to be turned they all have to die!" She eyed the terrified woman again. "Now kill this whimpering little human and stop complaining!"

Gabrielle breathed in deeply she couldn't believe she had been manipulated this way. She could see why her predecessors had hidden in his room and ignored the world the Imperial Council had made it so he could only play by their rules. She watched as Adrienne threw the young woman causing her to hit the ground hard in front of her. She kneeled down grabbing her trying to ignore her terrified gaze, it was the look she had once had when she had been the same age before she had been bitten. She lowered her ears Ouroboros forgive her for her sins, she brought her jaws down on the young woman's neck biting down hard then forced it sideways causing her neck to break instantly. She could taste the blood in her mouth she watched as her dead body fell to the floor, she turned spitting out the blood in her mouth ignoring Adrienne's proud look, she wasn't proud this, this wasn't her. She didn't kill innocent people she was a warrior not a murderer, she closed her eyeing trying desperately to block out the young woman's sea blue eyes which were still staring back at her even in death.

8

Gabrielle felt a tear run down her face before she could stop it she wiped it away painfully. "I made her death so quick, yet I still see her face, it's always her face." Xena folded her arms she was unmoved by this piece of Gabrielle's past which she had just shared. "So this was all for a meeting with the Imperial Council and here I was thinking this was for some reason, that would at least make sense!" Gabrielle turned sharply. "I wasn't given a choice, I was told I was going to kill warriors then when I got there it was innocent people. I was forced in to a corner where I had no choice, if I didn't do as I was told the Imperial Council would have punished me and publicly humiliated me. It would have been another notch in their belts to use against me as I'd be viewed as a weak king who couldn't carry out a simple mission, I was set up so I couldn't win ether way!" Xena eyed her for a long moment. "No there is always a choice! You just took the easy one, the one that worked best for you." Gabrielle eased up both her hands feeling the pain twist in her chest due to the other harshness of the other woman's words. "It must be fortunate for you, you have never been forced down a road where to win you have to dishonour yourself in the worst possible way."

Xena narrowed her gaze not bothering to hide the venom in her tone as she spoke. "That's because I would never get in to that situation in the first place, it's your duty as ruler of your people to stop things like this happening. The reason you failed is because you didn't stand up for what you believe in!" Gabrielle stopped still for a long moment taking in those words before speaking once more. "I always stood up for what I believed in, it's the reason that the Imperial Council had me thrown in that pit to starve and die." She felt her teeth grind together as she looked up. "That was my gift for believing I could change things along with two assassination attempts and my close death in this very room a few days ago!" She felt her hand form a fist once more. "One day when you're forced to loose so you can win you'll understand just how I feel right now! Sometimes you have to make a rotten choice as a leader even if it goes against everything you believe in and you are forced to live with it for the rest of your life. If I had have diverted from my path then, I would have been assassinated long before I came to kill you in your palace here in Corinth."

She lowered her gaze sadly. "It was the worst choice I've ever had to make I regret it every day I draw breath, I just thought that I could do more good alive than dead." Xena folded her arms frankly that answer wasn't good enough for her right now. "You and your people killed over four hundred people in the androphonomania massacre do you realize the political fall out that will happen if this ever gets out? I've been planning to show you as a noble icon to the Corinthian diplomats, I had intentions of introducing you to all of them very soon over dinner. If a single one of them finds out about this, it's going to ruin everything I had planned. I know that one of them lost a cousin in that event and she's been very unhappy about it for many years, she's also not a fan of werewolves because of it and I always knew that she'd be the hardest to bring around." She breathed in deeply. "You should have told me about this to start with it and not kept it to yourself!" Gabrielle felt her teeth grind together as the anger started to burn once more but this time it felt like an inferno in her chest which was wrapping around her heart and twisting it painfully. "Well maybe the fact that I didn't was because we weren't friends and you hated me because I wasn't human."

She felt her fist tighten. "You paraded me around in front of the royals like some animal, it wasn't like you cared about how I looked to anyone, you wanted your monster and your trophy and if I'd have told you, you would have never given me a chance to even be your friend. You would have made sure that I left the palace!" Xena raised her hand unable to stop her next words as they hit the air before she could stop them. "You don't need my help to make you look like an animal you can do that perfectly well on your own!" She breathed in sharply instantly regretting those words. Gabrielle turned to face the taller woman. "Don't call me an animal I am not an animal, I'm a werewolf I may not be completely human but I still have a human body even if the other part of me isn't human in your eyes!" She narrowed her gaze. "Clearly despite all you've said you still don't see me as you're equal and you saying that you're in love me isn't about love at all. You just want to boast that you got to sleep with a werewolf, well let me make it very clear that I won't be your sexual conquest."

Xena raised her hand as the other woman's words sank in fuelling her anger all the more. "I have never seen you as a sexual conquest! I kissed you because I have feelings for you and because I love you." She sneered slightly. "Your problem is that you're so dense that you can't tell when someone loves you, Adrienne clearly screwed you up to such a point that you can't even pick up on subtle hints or words you just act emotionally numb to everything!" Gabrielle felt her knuckles crack as her fist tightened even more. "Well its not like it matters much now does it, I mean you wouldn't love me now, would you? People don't love murders or killers they send them to their deaths." Xena put her hand through her hair unable to control her anger any longer. "You know I've never met anyone who's as self-destroying as you Gabrielle! Do you want to be a martyr, is that it, you won't be happy until you've suffered?"

She stepped closer to the other woman who now had a truly cold look in her eyes, it was like going back in time she was seeing the same look the other woman had given her the night she'd trashed her palace and held her up in mid air by her throat. "What do you think me so cold that I would make you suffer again? Do you honestly think I would do something vile like stick you in some torture device like The Brazen Bull and listen to you scream until you die, because you've told me this!?" Gabrielle slowly met her gaze. "You banned The Brazen Bull." Xena shook her head. "Yes I banned that device I hated it, it was a vile creation used to kill people along with a number of others torture devices that cause intense pain before death. People in my kingdom are given quick deaths via the noose or poison or by a well placed sword to the neck but this is besides the point because when it comes to you I wouldn't have the heart to make you suffer and I wouldn't put you through pain because of your past deeds."

She looked up slightly. "Your problem is you look for the worst in everyone, even in those who care about you, I guess it's not your fault your life's been filled with people stabbing you in the back and betraying you or causing you pain. That's why you now find it very difficult to think that anyone would show you kindness, you just expect the worst and it frustrates me so much because I see the person you could be. I look at you everyday and I see this person just under the surface who could be happy all of the time and not see the worst in people." She raised her hand. "Yet you just won't open up you prefer to remain stubborn and live with your eyes half closed!" She eyed her for a long moment before speaking. "I just wish that for one day of your life that you would just let down all those walls and barriers you put up to protect your self and live your life and be happy!"

Gabrielle stepped back not wanting to take in her words despite that they were the truth. "You've lived to long in side this palace, you've forgotten that the world isn't nice, you're lucky you're surrounded by kind people who love and adore you. Yet people beyond your walls are not always kind before you tell me about living my life you should step outside of that huge wall surrounding your palace the one you have to keep the real world out!" Xena moved mover to the table slamming her fist down hard. "I know what people out side the palace are like, I've fought in wars most of the people in side my palace came from the wars I've fought or from the diplomacy I've created!" Gabrielle felt a cruel smile form as she spoke not bothering to hide her sarcasm. "Oh yes I'm sure they are but when was the last time you went outside of your palace and spoke to a person dying from fever or gave a coin to a beggar whose lost both his legs? You rule from the inside and don't spend anytime on the outside anymore."

She looked up seeing the taller woman's expression turn to distain. "You don't go outside anymore because you've become so afraid of being assassinated that it's always on your mind. Yet here's the really interesting part, people love you they won't kill you outside this palace, they'll kill me because I'm the animal as you so kindly put it. I'm the one who would rather hide in the inside your palace walls and be surrounded by your kind staff. If I could live here forever I'd be happy to never walk outside those walls if I could help it, yet your more interested in putting me in danger by showing me to your diplomats who you know already know don't like me or my race! Funny six months ago I would have welcomed that spear to the chest and now I can't stand the thought of dying, I just want to feel each breath and stay in side the palace where I know I'm safe." She shook her head. "I know why you kept me here to start with it wasn't just because you wanted to learn, it was because you knew no one in their right mind would attack you if you could brag about having a werewolf in side your palace."

She felt the pain twist in her chest once more. "I still wonder if despite your feelings that I'm here because you need someone to be your stick and I'm here to be that stick and keep your enemies at bay." Xena felt her shoulders tense. "I admit it! Yes I did keep you here because I saw you as a means to keep my enemies at bay but not anymore. I would never use you to keep my enemies at bay and I doubt now you're being here would stop them regardless. They know I have no wife or husband and no heir so my position as ruler is very precarious as it is! Their waiting me for to slip up because it would give them a chance to dethrone me and rule my empire, everything I've worked so hard for would just go right out of the window. The united Greece I almost died to make would be gone and some tyrant will be sitting in my throne." She eyed the scrolls again on the table. "Now thanks to you and your actions during the androphonomania massacre that dream of a fully united Greece is going to so much harder. I knew bringing in werewolves was never going to be easy but you doing something so dishonourable will make you look really bad in the eyes of my people."

Gabrielle sneered in disgust. "Oh you make it sound like it was so easy I would like just once for you to speak to the Imperial Council. In fact that would be amusing to watch from my perspective because they'd just do everything to you which they have done to me." Xena looked up sharply. "Clearly if you'd done your duty as Horn Hind we wouldn't be standing here right now! As it is we are and you have dishonoured me and proved yourself unworthy of your sword!" Gabrielle blinked in shock the taller woman thought her unworthy of her sword, to hear that hurt so much it felt like she her heart was being torn out of her chest. Her whole life had been about honour and being her warrior and it made those words hurt all the more. She breathed in feeling a tear run down her face as the deep pain set in she wiped it away unable to stop her next actions as she watched Xena look at the scrolls as a cold silence fell between them once more. She turned grabbing the nearest vase as her scream of pain and rage hit the air as she threw it watching as it smashed in to the wall very close to where Xena was standing, it shattered apart from the force sending parts flying left, right and centre.

Xena looked up sharply she'd had enough she couldn't believe that Gabrielle had just done that! She stood up fully no longer caring how much her words hurt. "Get out of my room right now you stupid over grown dog! I'm tired of cleaning up after you because you can't control your temper and you just have to break things!" Gabrielle snarled inhumanly ignoring the tears as they started to run down her face, she knew it would come to this. She grabbed the central door forcing it opening it not bothering to look back as she slammed the door behind her. She turned not thinking as she kicked her breakfast chair watching as it was thrown across the floor. It landed close to the balcony causing all the birds who were feeding from her feeders to fly away. She looked up as Icos flew landing down on her shoulder unafraid even of her anger. She stood in the centre of her room trying to control the painful emotions tearing through her soul as she stared at the floor. She raised her shaking hand stroking her bird's neck as she took in a deep breath finally regaining control over her anger. She put her hands to her face unable to stop the painful flood of tears as they fell, clearly that love her counterpart had spoken off didn't exist it was all a lie, Xena now saw her as a violent stupid monster who wasn't worthy of her sword.

End of part 76

Silvermoonlight

The Brazen Bull, Bronze Bull or Sicilian Bull was a torture and execution device designed in ancient Greece it was a means of executing criminals. The bull was made completely of bronze and hollow in the centre with a door in one side. The condemned was locked in side the bull and a fire was set under it heating the metal until it became extremely hot causing the person inside to roast to death. The person's screams were converted in to roars due to complex system of tubes and stops in the bulls head making this a truly brutal and sadistic death device.


	77. A Story Lost To The Tides Of Time

_A STORY LOST TO THE TIDES OF TIME_

I shouldn't be drinking but this has not turned out to be the day I wanted it to be and I feel utterly depressed. It's been an hours since I threw Gabrielle out of my room and I can still see the shattered pottery from where she threw the vase at me in a fit of anger. Frankly I don't care about the vase it wasn't expensive and it had no meaning other than being decorative. Its just I've never had any one throw anything about me before unless it was a spear or an arrow on the battle field, I have no idea how to deal with having pottery thrown at me. I should not have a called her a stupid over grown dog and an animal, I didn't help the situation and I regret saying those words. Her room has been so quite I've heard nothing from it but a part of me wants it to remain that way because hearing her cry would only make this situation worse. I have no idea what to her right now and if I walked back in to that room I know I would just mess things up even more because drunk. I just want to ignore the scrolls on my desk and not think about the androphonomania massacre as the whole situation is now a complete and utter mess.

So much for telling Gabrielle I love her, now she just thinks this was all about a sexual conquest which it wasn't. Makes me realize that I just don't know how to deal with someone like Gabrielle, truth is I've never met anyone like her, her mind tends to drifts to darker places due to how she's been treated through out her life, she doubts more than she loves, hates more than lives. It's not so surprising if I had, had Adrienne for a lover after my husband died I'd probably be just as messed up in the head and second guessing everything and everyone even those who love me openly. I would never throw her out of the palace not even after hearing about the role she played in the androphonomania massacre I love her despite everything, even though the thought of her killing innocent children makes me wants to throw up, so I guess I love a monster as I she put it and I can't help it. Makes me wonder if she told me all off this not just because of her guilt but because she was trying to push me away, maybe she thought that this would end what ever love I had for her.

Yet here I sit drinking from my pottery jug not feeling the same about her despite it all, the gods are amusing in their curses. Maybe I feel this way because I didn't always like some of choices my husband made, some of them were very unkind to the citizens of Rome but back then I was in love with him so I didn't see the beginnings of a tyrant. I didn't go against him, I brought in to his lies, later we drew up the agreement that Greece was mine to rule as I pleased and Rome was his. Maybe in that way throwing him of the balcony was for the good of the people by that point the power was consuming him and I realized the night that he tried to have me killed that he had gone past the point of no return. Gabrielle is not like him she's not a tyrant the androphonomania massacre is her terrible sin which she hates herself for, I could see it in her eyes. As she said she has nightmares and now all those nightmares make sense. It makes me think back to when I used to lay in my husband's bed watching him sleep with out any trouble, it always really bothered me because deep down I thought he shouldn't be sleeping that way after the cruel things he did.

I wish I'd stopped him doing those terrible acts I wish I'd given freedom to all the slaves of Rome just like I did Greece. I was only ever able to give equal rights to both genders and I kept Rome peaceful I did I lot to ensure peace based on the same rules I use in Greece. I know that my others laws were stripped away by the Tiberius after I fled but he was never able to override the equal rights for both genders law it had become far to popular and to change it would have crippled him as Emperor, so he had to go with it. One day if I ever get the chance I will end slavery in Rome for good and I will end the Gladiatorial arena Dog Fights because I now know that I was sold a lie. A lie which I should never have listened to, I was so naïve back then. I wanted to see the good in my husband I wanted to believe he could change, I hated him so much for his betrayal yet I never let that hated consume me completely. I just moved on holding in the pain it was easier to be numb and put the focus back on ruling Greece and its people. Looking back it was the right thing to do because I didn't take out my anger on my people in any way. I just sat in room feeling depressed trying to work through my pain but in my room I found a new friend called drink which helped to numb the pain for a while.

I still use drink to numb my emotions and now I'm drinking because I have no idea how to deal with the love of my life, gods it's such a joke. Though I don't state it openly I only worship two of the Greek gods and that's Ares and Aphrodite, I know it's strange to worship love and war but that's what's my life has been about I am a warrior who brought unity to Greece and not all of it through the sword. Though wars did break out and I tried to stop them through diplomacy before getting involved but only as a last resort my mission was always to liberate people from the tyrant warlords and dictator kings and queens. I thought Greece wasn't free or kind I felt it could be so much more and I guess that's why I worship love just as much as war because love is about making others happy and freeing them from pain. Right now though I wish that they'd both reveal this twisted joke to me, because I fail to understand their humour.

Xena took a long drink from her goblet ignoring the fuzzy feeling in her head she knew if she carried on she would soon be very drunk but she saw no reason to stop. She wouldn't confront Gabrielle when she was drunk since on both occasions she'd made an ass of herself in front of her, the first by being both vindictive as well as cruel and second by chatting her up and making sexual comments. She turned sharply as a knock sounded on her outer door, she breathed in deeply as it occurred to her that since Gabrielle had been unwell no one had knocked had her study door anymore they all preferred now to use her bedrooms double doors. She looked up as knocking came again only harder. "Come in!" She watched as the door opened and Chara walked in with a leather scroll holder in her hand she closed the doors behind her the uncertainty in her eyes. Xena swallowed the last of her wine eyeing her. "What is it?"

Chara eyed the Empress who had clearly been drinking she had already put two and two together after the Empress had left the study but it had been confirmed by palace rumour that Gabrielle in a fit of temper had thrown Thaleia out of her room this morning. She wasn't stupid, it had all fitted in to place leading her to one simple conclusion Gabrielle had been involved in the androphonomania massacre. She met the Empress's cold gaze. "Would I be right to assume that Gabrielle took part in the androphonomania massacre Empress?" Xena leaned back in her chair feeling the shock sink in. "How do you know about this!?" Chara breathed in deeply steadying herself. "I'm a scribe you gave me the job here because I can remember just about everything I document and read and I can put two and two together very quickly." Xena narrowed her gaze. "Who else knows about this?"

Chara looked up slightly. "No one other than Thaleia but as I heard it, her and Gabrielle had an argument this morning in which Gabrielle threw her out of her room. This isn't like Gabrielle as she sees Thaleia as her sister so I can only assume that it was because of anger and guilt that she would react that way. Gabrielle isn't good with ether emotion when she's not thinking straight she can explode in a heartbeat." Xena eyed the shattered vase. "That is true and I'm in love with her regardless of it." She downed another goblet of her wine before putting the goblet down hard on the table. "But you know that already don't you along with the rest of the palace." Chara took a step forward trying to stay calm the Empress being drunk unnerved her as she had no idea which way her mood would swing. "Yes Empress I do, I'm here because I remember reading about the werewolf with crooked velvet horns." Xena refilled her goblet again. "Oh yes, it is such wonderful reading isn't it?" Chara moved closer easing up leather scroll holder. "The problem is you haven't read all of it Empress."

Xena eyed the leather scroll holder taking it from her hand. "Why didn't you give me this with the rest?" Chara tensed lowering her gaze. "I didn't realize it was missing until I pulled out all the scroll holders and realized that one wasn't there. Of course I found it again in someone's room hidden under the bed, clearly Kalika wanted to do one last act of spite against you both before you locked her up. I'm sure she knew this might happen and she wanted to rub salt in to both your wounds and force a wedge between you both by any means necessary should Adrienne fail in her mission. Her taking these scrolls changes the whole perspective of the androphonomania massacre it makes Gabrielle look like a monster, who kills helpless little children." She eyed the scroll holder watching as the Empress opened it pulling scrolls out of it putting them on the table with the others. "Let's just say there is another side to this story a side no one believed at the time or could make even less sense off. Even I thought these children here were making up stories to make sense of the horror they'd suffered and that they wanted to fixate on a savour coming to their rescue." Xena looked up sharply. "Children?"

Chara nodded seeing that she now had the Empress's full attention. "Not every child died during the androphonomania massacre in every village minus one, a few of the children were found alive by your hoplite army. They weren't in plain sight they'd been put in wardrobes, clothing chests even in some case the floor boards had been torn up and the children had been put under them. It was very clear that someone was trying to save these children by any means necessary and save them they did because of this person these children are still alive today. It baffled everyone at the time though as they couldn't understand why you'd kill a whole village but then save some of the children no one. At the time we couldn't comprehend the notion of a self aware werewolf so instead it was thought to be an unsung hero. Even the children who lived were told that it was a Minotaur who saved them and that the being they said saved them couldn't be so." Xena blinked in shock. "Who saved them?" Chara put her hands behind her back. "Please read these scrolls Empress it will all become very clear. Xena grabbed the scrolls easing them up as she started to read them one after the other.

"_My name is Ladon and I survived the androphonomania massacre but I survived it because a werewolf with crooked horns broke the floorboards of my house and put me under them and then put them back in place then put a dead body on top of the floor boards so I was out of sight. No one believes me not even the hoplites, they say I'm in shock and that it was a Minotaur who saved me but I know what I saw and it wasn't a Minotaur_."

"_My mummy and daddy are dead but this wolf saved me it was big and it had funny horns and it spoke, I think it was a girl. It grabbed me and I was so scared but it hugged me and spoke to me, it was so nice and I felt very calm. Then it put me in the wooden chest in my parent's bedroom and told me that very thing was gonna be okay. It used its claws to make lots of holes in the box so I could breathe then it told me to stay quite until everything was calm and no one was around and then to come out and I did. My name is Octavia, I'm eleven years old, and this is what happened to me."_

"_These are the words of Klaasr I'm sixteen, I know I'm writing this years on from the events of the androphonomania massacre but at the time I was a young boy I'm a older now and I want to make sense of it all. So I'm writing this in my room in Athens Academy of bards where I'm studying. I will post it to Corinth I hope the scribe in the palace reads it and at least sees some worth in my words. I watched a werewolf tear my mother apart in my village, I was terrified I hid under the table in fear watching as it came for me, I thought I was going to die I was convinced at that moment in time my life was over. Then something happened that changed everything this crooked horned werewolf with bright coloured fur knocked the other one out of the way roaring at it. It then spoke in this strange language which I didn't understand it wasn't like any language I had heard before. The first werewolf looked annoyed but left the room then this horned werewolf grabbed me and I thought it was going to kill me until it spoke to me in a soothing female voice using her bloody clawed hand to stroke my face its huge claws never touched me and I could understand what she was she saying. _

_She then picked me up putting me in the wardrobe telling me to be quite and not to make a sound until it was all quite outside and I did as I was told, she was my friend she was trying to save me. I watched through the crack in the wardrobe as she went out then came back in with a torn bloody limb throwing it to the ground and put fresh blood everywhere she then left closing the door behind her. I stayed quite for hours until the hoplites came and I was saved along with three other children in my village who were all still alive. They all told me a strange werewolf saved them one with horns. No one believed us they said it was a Minotaur and I believed them for many years until I started to study in the academy here I was introduced to a young Minotaur who I'm now studying with. I know that wasn't a Minotaur it looked nothing like one it was a werewolf with crooked horns."_

Xena felt the shock hit home as she looked up meeting Chara's gaze. "Their talking about Gabrielle." Chara nodded. "Yes they are it's a strange paradox that she's the werewolf who was killing families yet saving children. For the Imperial Council this was clearly not about turning people, it was about killing everyone in those villages. Yet even in the thick off it she was still defying them, using her commands to over rule her people so these children could be saved. I'm sure if she'd have been caught doing this she would have been public humiliated and branded as a weak king by them yet she still risked it anyway." Xena put her hands on her face. "Oh gods…" Chara moved a step closer. "Are you all right Empress?" Xena looked up feeling her eyes dart. "No I'm not feeling all right, I had an argument with her I called her an animal and I didn't believe her when she said she didn't kill the children." Chara put her hands together seeing the pain the Empress's eyes. "You made a mistake you didn't have all the information Empress."

Xena breathed in sharply. "No I judged her just like I did when I found out that she was a werewolf, I didn't believe her when she was telling the truth and when it really mattered and when she really needed me to listen." She put a hand through her hair in frustration. "I screwed this up badly Chara." Chara shook her head. "We all make mistakes Empress and we forgive the ones we care about." Xena looked up putting her hands together even though Chara wasn't talking openly about her lover the message was very clear regardless. She eyed the scrolls as she felt a sense of purpose take over, she wanted to hear the story in these scrolls from someone who had been there. "Are any of these children living in Corinth?" Chara eyed the scrolls not quite sure where the Empress was going with this. "Only one and that's Ladon, he's currently training to be a hoplite and very soon he'll be ready to join the main army." Xena eased up the scroll as she stood up from her table no longer caring for her wine as she put the jug to one side and downed the goblet, for the first time in a long time feeling no urge to refill it again as she put the empty goblet down. "I want a meeting with him, today."

Chara blinked in surprise. "Today?" Xena eyed the scroll. "Yes today I want him in my throne room with in the next few hours." Chara eyed the taller woman seeing the seriousness in her eyes, clearly she wanted this. "I'll see that it's done, though may I ask why do you want to meet him?" Xena eased up the scroll. "These are truthful words from a boy, but I want to see and speak to the man and hear this story from a survivor I want to see things from his perspective, I'll be waiting for him in the throne room." Chara nodded as she walked towards the door. "I'll have him brought to you as fast as I can Empress, I'll get Demetrius on it right away." Xena raised her hand. "I assume that no one else is aware of what you know right now about the Androphonomania massacre?" Chara turned as she opened the doubles doors. "No Empress only myself and Thaleia and she won't tell anyone." Xena nodded. "I'd like to keep it that way before I tell the palace staff and when I do I intend to spin this in Gabrielle's favour and put everything on the Imperial Councils shoulders." Chara nodded in understanding as she looked up. "That would be a wise choice Empress, though I feel it's already on the Imperial Councils shoulders." She turned closing the door behind her, not thinking as she broke in to a run she had to get this man to palace as quickly as possible.

8

So I'm unworthy of my sword, maybe she's right maybe I am but her saying it hurts more than anything, I feel like the world has crashed around me and everything I thought about myself was wrong. I thought I was noble but I guess no act of nobility will ever wash away the blood of the androphonomania massacre but maybe that's no surprise no normal person would forgive me for that. Not even one whose in love with me, I feel terrible for accusing her of using me as a sexual conquest, I deeply regret saying that because deep down I know that she clearly loved me. Not that she loves me anymore and I wouldn't blame her ether for not doing so. She's right I am just a stupid over grown dog whose breaks things, I ruin all my friendships and my relationships always end in tragedy. When I loose my temper it becomes about breaking things because I can't control my emotions they rule me and not in a very positive way and I just end up hurting people even those I love. I wish I could stop crying but I can't, everything just hurts too much and I have no idea where to start to fix this.

I don't now how to say I didn't kill those children, I don't kill children I tried to save some of those children not that it matters now she doesn't believe me anyway. I never knew if any of them survived they probably didn't knowing the way my life tends to work out. Ether way I'm sitting here with no idea what to do, it's something I've only ever experienced at one other time in my life. That was when the Amazons threw me out in to the wild as a child and I had no idea how to even survive or what to do I was in complete limbo. I sit here now feeling just the same way I don't know whether to come or go all I can feel is my pains and tears. I keep looking at the half filled bag of opium next to me and it's taking every inch of resistance in my soul to stop myself from putting it in my pipe and smoking it. I hate this it used to be so easy for me to smoke opium I used to drown in it with such ease. Yet now I don't want it to rule my life and I've been trying so hard to stop smoking it, just because I want to remain clear and focused and not numb.

Right now I'm smoking coltsfoot and it's doing nothing to dull my pain which is like a crushing agony which is so hard to deal with. I want to break things so badly just to still the rage with in my heart but I know it won't help and I'd only breaking all the things I love, I've already broken one of the things which Xena loves. I've fed Icos and put out enough food for him to last a week, I now have a feeling which is pulling me so strongly it's become overwhelming it's the only clear feeling I have and its that I should leave the palace but not because I want to run away. I have no where else to go and I'm no fool this is my home it's the only real home I have ever had. Even if people in that home are not proud of me I would never leave it for good it would mean my death if I ever returned to the Grand City. The truth is I just need to get out and be away from everything and everyone so I can be alone. I need to go somewhere were I can think straight once more because I can't do it here the memories of everything that's been said today they are still to fresh in my mind.

Gabrielle eased herself up on to her feet breathing out the smoke from her pipe as she moved to her desk grabbing hold of a medium sized dark brown leather back pack which had a thick black wolf skin cover. She had asked for just in case she needed it, yet she hadn't needed to use it until now she didn't think as she opened her chest putting some coin in to her pocket while putting the rest in her bag. She walking in to her workshop grabbing the new wooden bird she had made which had opening wings, she had finished it two days ago but wasn't complete as it had not been painted. It was a gift for Xena but now she didn't want her to see it and she'd rather wait until another time to give it to her even if she refused it. She put it away carefully then moved back in to her bedroom putting two days worth of clothes and some food in to her pack. She grabbed both of pipes and the silver sovereign putting them in to her shirt pocket.

She painfully wiped away her tears she knew she needed more but she couldn't be bothered to pack it. She had coin and she could buy things, even if her coin was old. She turned hearing Xena's door open on the other side once again followed by footsteps up the hall moving away from her. She grabbed her dark brown leather coat putting it on to keep the cold out then slung the pack over one shoulder. It would be dusk soon and she wanted to leave before darkness fell. She opened her double doors stepping out she watching as Xena turned the corridor up a head vanishing from sight. She closed her doors very carefully so they didn't make any sound while looking in the opposite direction. She knew where to go she knew the corridors from memory. There were more than five ways to get off the highest floor, she took in a deep breath steadying her self as she began to walk in the opposite direction breathing out the smoke in her mouth as she focused on working her way to the front gates, which she knew the guards would open for her with out question.

End of part 77

Silvermoonlight

Thank you everyone for your kind reviews, favs and follows they are greatly appreciated.


	78. A Saintly Act Hidden With In

_A SAINTLY ACT HIDDEN WITH IN A HORRIFIC SIN_

Xena sat back in her chair she was bored as soon as Chara had left she had gone to the throne room and now she was waiting for the Ladon. She looked at the scroll again eyeing his writing, so this was a boy who had survived the massacre and one of the ones Gabrielle had saved. She wanted to hear his story and see what he looked like now that he was a young man. She breathed in she was glad that she hadn't drunken anymore because she wanted to do this right by seeing things with crystal clarity and not be foggy in any way shape or form. She looked up sharply as the double doors were opened and Demetrius walked in closely followed by two hoplites in full armour. He looked slightly confused as he spoke. "At your request Empress I bring you Ladon and his trainer Milo." Xena sat up slightly in her throne watching as both men went down on one knee remaining there as they put there shields forward in the formal position. She turned to Demetrius who looked at them in amusement she understood why he used to do this all the time when they had first met.

He didn't do it any longer though as she considered him a close friend who no longer had to bow in her presence. She raised her hand. "Thank you Demetrius." Demetrius nodded as he stepped back taking his position close by as both hoplites eased them selves up on to their feet and took of their helmets. She knew Demetrius would hear this conversation but she didn't really care as she'd explain everything to him later. She raised the scroll in her other hand eyeing the young hoplite. He was about nineteen years old and had short curly blonde hair and grey eyes. On his neck was a faded claw mark though it was slightly hidden by his armour. He was not nearly as well muscled as the burly man next to him who was in his late thirties and blind in one eye he was also smiled smugly showing of two bronze teeth. It didn't take a genius to see that he was the type with occupations and he clearly saw the younger man being here as a means to go up in rank or pull some sort of deal. She leaned back in her throne eyeing the young man who looked nervous. "Ladon is it?"

The young man was about to speak only to stop as he was interrupted by his trainer. "Yes Empress this is Ladon, he's one of my best and I'm sure he will make a welcome addition to your palace staff." Xena breathed in deeply as she turned back to the Ladon. "I have a note you wrote here during the androphonomania massacre, would I be right?" Ladon eyed the note in her hand he wouldn't lie was scared right now, the woman sitting on this throne in front of him looked very formidable. He'd seen her face on coins but to see her in person was something completely different all together she looked like a goddess with her ice blue eyes and long black hair. He had no idea why he'd been called to the palace he wasn't sure if he was in trouble or if it was something more. He watched as his trainer Milo gave him a cold look no one in barracks liked him talking about the androphonomania massacre despite that he'd been there. He had also just gone with the Minotaur story because no one had ever believed his real story, he swallowed before speaking. "Yes Empress I was there and that is my journal but what I put in that piece was a mistake I was a child trying to rationalize my situation."

Xena nodded clearly he was playing on the story that he'd been forced to use by others, she eased up the scroll. "The Minotaur story, tell me about that story I'm curious." Ladon stepped forward he knew this story was a lie and that he was lying to the ruler of the Greek Empire but he knew the Empress would never believe the truth no one ever had. "The werewolves attacked us and one killed my father, I was saved because a Minotaur broke in to the house and saved me from the werewolf then hid me away, he was the savour of three children including myself in my village." Milo stepped closer eyeing the dark haired woman whose face was unreadable. "You can't blame the boy for putting these things down in that scroll he wrote I mean werewolves are disgusting, vile monsters and though I don't understand your reasons for stopping us hunting them Empress I understand that the androphonomania massacre was a difficult time." Xena looked up sharply feeling her hand form a fist as she met his dark gaze. "I will say this only once, do not interrupt again while Ladon is speaking Milo, or I will have you removed from my throne room."

She watched as Milo stepped back looking out of his depth as he lowered his head speaking quietly. "As you command Empress." She turned back to Ladon after hearing his thoughts on werewolves she wanted to keep him in the throne room just to hear the young man's story so he would be forced to stomach the truth. She eyed the scroll again looking at Ladon as she spoke in a softer voice. "That's a very interesting story but I know it's not the real story. I understand why you're not telling me the truth I'm sure you have been laughed at for a long time and you have been told that your story wasn't real as it was a contradiction. Even the hoplites I sent to your village as a child told you that it didn't happen and that you identified your savour wrongly." She leaned over picking up the object which had been hidden behind her chair she raised it watching as the shock spread across his face as he stared at the crooked horn in her hand. It was one of Gabrielle's from when her horns had fallen out. She'd kept them both and had them cleaned of blood and dried. "Do you recognise this?"

Ladon breathed in feeling his body tense as he looked up. "Yes I recognise it…I never thought I'd see it again, no one ever believed me." Xena felt a warm smile form. "It's funny how it looks, I understand why a lot of the children including yourself would say crooked it does look like a tormented tree, doesn't it?" Ladon nodded. "Yes it does Empress." Xena felt her smile widen. "Before you get concerned the owner of these horns is not dead or hurt, she's is in fact a close friend of mine and a royal in her own right. Her horns though do fall out just a deer's, it would seem though that a brand new set is now growing in their place though they look nothing like this, there's no twisting in the points and they are both strong and well defined." She put the horn down on the table next to her throne turning to young man. "So tell me what really happened that night Ladon, the truth the one that the whole of the Greek Empire deserves to hear." Ladon lowered his shield putting it on the floor as he moved a step closer. "Here's the truth."

He paused it had been such a long time since he'd been able to tell this story and now to tell it to the Empress of Greece really meant something. It meant that when he had been younger he had not just made up a story to make sense of his horrific situation, to him it had all been real. "I woke up to screaming in the middle of the night, it was the type of screaming you never forget because it was chilling to the bone. I got out of my bed and walked to the window I could see people outside being ripped to pieces, there was blood everywhere. I ran to my door only for it to be smashed apart by werewolf who threw me to the floor the moment he saw me. I watched through the broken door as another one tour my fathers throat out in the kitchen, he'd been trying to protect me I could see a sword in his hand." Xena eyed him for a long moment. "The werewolves they weren't unclothed though were they?" Ladon shook his head. "No they weren't Empress they wore bronze armour on their chests which had shifting plates and they wore clothing to cover their privates and some even had helmets on to protect their faces."

He ignored the shock in Milo's face. "They even had their own language though it didn't sound Greek it wasn't like language I'd ever heard before." Xena nodded. "So they weren't mindless monsters to you, they came across as cultured?" Ladon nodded. "Yes Empress they had culture despite the horrible things which they were doing. I would have looked up on them as we do any Satyr, Minotaur or Centaur intelligent and with human thought but unlike those other races they were brutal and violent at least that's what I thought at first, what followed was strange beyond words." He lowered his gaze. "The two werewolves came towards me they were going to rip me apart like my father but then this strange looking werewolf entered the house. She had dark golden fur and crooked velvet covered horns she was wearing bronze chest armour and gauntlets and had a thick decorated hanging cloth as well as a thick black leather belt which had silver symbols on it."

Xena leaned on her elbow. "What did this golden werewolf do next, hurt you?" Ladon shook his head. "No she did nothing of the sort, she saved me she spoke to the two other werewolves in that strange language and they left the house, they weren't happy about it but they did as they were told. Then she came towards me and I thought I was going to die so I started to cry but then this golden werewolf spoke to me in normal Greek in a soothing female voice. She put her clawed hand on my head and told me not to cry and that everything was going to be okay, she calmed me down. I'll never forget her face though she had green eyes which reflected in the darkness and on her right eye was a deep diagonal scar. It's always perplexed me that something that can be so dangerous can also look very beautiful in the right light" Xena put her finger to her lip. "I understand what you mean by that, tell me what was the expression in her eyes?" Ladon breathed in as he spoke. "It was a sad expression the look of someone who was dying inside."

Xena put her hands together eyeing the faded scar on his neck. "I know that scar on your neck was made by claws did the golden werewolf give you that scar?" Ladon eyed the scar. "Yes but it wasn't intentional she tour up the floor boards and then carefully put me down under them so I was in the gap inside the foundations but when she let me go her claws dug in by mistake leaving a bleeding wound. It wasn't that deep but she looked horrified that she'd done it, even though it was done by mistake, I saw it in her eyes. She then put the floor boards back in to place and told me to be very quite until the noise has stopped outside then she dragged my father's body over the floorboards so no one would see what she'd done. Then she was gone and I never saw her again, I hold no ill will towards her the other werewolves were trying to kill me but she was trying to save me. I wouldn't be standing here today if not for her actions also the wound on my neck has healed and I see it as very meaningful scar." Xena leaned back in her throne. "Tell me why did you become a hoplite was it to get revenge for what happened with the werewolves?"

Ladon shook his head. "No I've became a hoplite to save people, because I know what it means to be saved by someone even if that someone isn't human." Xena leaned forward hearing Gabrielle's words repeat in her head from so long ago. "_I would never harm a child it goes against everything I believe in."_ She looked up meeting his gaze. "I'm going to give an offer that will change your life Ladon." Milo blinked in shock. "Hey where he goes I go!" Xena turned sharply. "Quite, unless Ladon wants you to be here you are not going anywhere!" She turned back to young man. "How would you like the opportunity to be a hoplite here in the palace? My head of the royal guard Demetrius will finish your training and you'll join the royal guard." Ladon turned eyeing the older man who was the closest thing he had to a father even if he was a grouchy old man at times he had always taken care of him and been there when he needed someone to talk to. "Please I apologise for Milo's behaviour he has become a father to me and I would only take this position if he could join me."

Milo looked down. "The boy speaks the truth I have no children of my own and though he may not be my blood I do see him as my son, his being in the barracks is the only thing that makes me happy." Xena eyed the older man clearly she had misjudged him quite a lot she had assumed that he was trying to move up the ladder or escape his boring position but he was here because he saw this boy as his son. She turned to Ladon. "I grant you your wish you're father can come with you, I'm sure my staff can find a place for him here." Ladon breathed in deeply. "Why would my being here matter so much to you Empress, why offer me this position?" Xena looked up meeting his uncertain gaze. "The events of the androphonomania massacre have always been hated by the Corinthian diplomats, I intend to change that and you are going to be my voice. You were there and you will free the very werewolf who saved you from being blamed as in the eyes of some, she could be seen as the person who brought about that massacre."

She sat up in her throne "Yet her actions are of someone who clearly wanted to save lives and not take them and her actions were going against that of her people." Ladon raised an eyebrow. "If it will free her from persecution then I will do as you have asked Empress." Xena stood up walking over to him putting her hand on his shoulder. "You're a fine warrior your father has clearly brought you up well." She felt a smile form. "You'll also get the chance to meet the werewolf who saved again, she's alive and well and living here inside the palace and I'll make sure that you two are introduced some time in the future." Ladon nodded as she stepped away. "I would like that a lot Empress." She turned to Demetrius who was taking in everything which had been said. "Please escort these two to their new rooms." Demetrius nodded his head before looking up. "I'll see it done Empress and I'll put them in their new positions in the palace tomorrow morning."

8

Gabrielle walked slowly down the long cobble path she could see the palace gates in the distance looming over her. They were as high as the walls themselves and very heavily guarded. No one had seen her leaving as she had avoided them by taking the corridors which weren't used that often. This was the final leg of the trip and no one would stop her once the gates were opened. She ignored the statues which lined the courtyard all around her. Not far back she could see three wagons filled to the brim with werewolf parts clearly everyone had been taking notice of the law and were handing in their werewolf trophies. She had no heart to look in side them she knew it was only make her feel even worse. She didn't want to see anymore dead bodies of her own people, seeing Damokles's mounted body had been hard enough. These bodies also showed her failings as a leader because she hadn't had the power to stop any of these people from dying. She wiped away her tears painfully as she took in a deep breath from her pipe before breathing out the smoke.

"Don't cry little one."

Gabrielle's stopped still turning slowly around watching as a middle aged small woman came in to view. She was about her height and had long wavy black hair which was loosely tied back. Her eyes were a piecing light blue colour and she was dressed in white chiton robes which had a woven gold edges. Around her waist was a cream belt which had decorated golden designs. She wore simple red earrings and beautiful bronze bracelets on both wrists while on her feet were pure white sandals. She had soft features and was smiling warmly, it was odd because her clothes didn't quite match those of the staff but then she knew that sometimes the staff went out in the evenings and this could be this woman's evening dress. She blinked she was sure that no one had been near by but then she hadn't been paying attention. This woman could have followed her down from the stables which were just opposite the courtyard. She took in a deep breath from her pipe again before breathing out the smoke. She was unable to keep the pain out of her voice as she spoke. "I wasn't crying."

The woman moved a step closer to her, her smile widening. "Still a beautiful young woman like you shouldn't be shedding tears." Gabrielle eyed her for a long moment realizing that it was cold and that this woman wasn't even wearing a coat. She had to be very cold, and truth was that she could handle this kind of weather. She put down her bag as she pulled off her coat easing it towards her. "Would you like my coat? It's very cold and your clothes don't look warm." The woman raised her hand. "Your very kind but I don't need a coat." Gabrielle moved her coat closer to her. "Please I insist." The woman shook her head. "No I do not need it I am as warm as I can ever be." Gabrielle eased her coat back on followed by her bag. She looked up noticing that the male and female guard in front of the gates were both looking at her strangely. She turned away from them she didn't care about their feelings on her actions there was nothing wrong with giving someone else your coat.

She turned back to the woman who was still smiling. "What's your name? I've never seen you before." The woman smoothed down her robes in a gentle motion before speaking in her soft kind voice. "My name is Cyrene." Gabrielle folded her arms leaning against one of the statues opposite. "Pleased to meet you, my name is Gabrielle." The woman smile widened. "I know." Gabrielle felt as sad smile form as spoke in a half hearted tone. "It must be my winning personality." The woman moved a step closer to her. "You say that like your personality is a bad thing." Gabrielle breathed in her pipe. "Maybe it is, I'm not good with my emotions." She paused realizing that she was speaking openly to this older woman and she wasn't being guarded. She was talking to her in the way she used to talk to her father when she had been a little girl. Despite realizing this she felt no need to close up emotionally the woman in front of her seemed so kind and her presence was calming in a way she couldn't describe.

The woman put her hands together as she looked up. "I don't think any person is perfect with their emotions we all make mistakes." Gabrielle breathed out the smoke from her pipe. "Yes but I just can't fix the problems I make with mine, no matter what I do or how hard I try, I just screw things up." The woman gently put her hand on her face running it down her cheek in a gentle and soothing motion. "You're being too hard yourself, you should have more faith things are never as bad as they appear everything can be fixed in time." Gabrielle shook her head. "I don't think I can fix this." The woman shook her head. "You're just going through a hard patch that's all and your inner wounds will heal in time." Gabrielle watched as the woman eased her hand away. "Your very kind and I don't even know you." She watched as the woman gave her a very knowing smile before speaking. "I know you I see you in the royal gardens from time to time I know that you're a good person, I think that you forget that at times."

Gabrielle looked up. "Perhaps but it doesn't change what I have done." The woman turned to look at the palace. "You shouldn't leave the palace tonight you should go back to your room because things will always work out." Gabrielle took in a deep breath from her pipe before blowing the smoke in another direction. "No I need to take this walk I'm not running away I just need to clear my head." The woman nodded as look of understanding appeared on her face. "I think once in a while we all need to take a walk to find out who we really are, so long as we return to the place we belong then that's all that really matters." Gabrielle nodded as she looked up. "This is my home it's the only real home I've ever known, I would never leave it for good." She watched as the woman raised an eyebrow. "Then I'm sure you'll find a way to fix things in the end." Gabrielle looked up as she took a step back. "You're a very kind woman I hope we get the chance to speak again."

The woman stepped back further. "I'm sure we will." Gabrielle turned raising her hand. "If you've lost your way you just need to carry on walking up the path when you will reach the courtyard the guards will be able to help you find who ever it is you are waiting for." The older woman smiled as she shook her head. "There's no need for that, this is my home everything that matters to me is here." Gabrielle nodded respectfully. "Then I'll let you get on with your night." She walked towards the gates seeing that the two guards were still looking at her strangely, she felt a sneer form. "What?" The male guard's eyes darted as he looked at the female guard before speaking. "Nothing Horn Hind." Gabrielle eyed him for a long moment. "Open the gates." The male guard nodded. "As you wish Horn Hind." He raised his sword giving the signal causing the guards on top of the wall to grab the turning mechanisms on both sides of the gate.

Both of the guards in front of her stood aside as the huge gate slowly opened she took in a deep breath as she walked through them watching as they slowly closed behind her and the huge city of Corinth came in to view in front of her. All that separated the palace from the city was a long path which had guards on both sides she could hear the noise even from this distance. The sounds of talking, people walking and horses moving through the streets, it was the sounds of life and chaos and the distant normality of every day life. The last time she'd gone outside these walls she'd been dragged back in chains and then punched in a dark room. The difference now was that she knew no one would do that to her she was free to come and go as she pleased, her life had changed so much that she didn't even recognise it at times. Even though it was dusk she knew that the stalls would still open and that she could look at them and buy from them. She walked forward very slowly taking in every sight and sound she wanted to breath it all in and feel the experience in every way she could.

End of part 78

Silvermoonlight

Hi guys a few of you're brought up something really interesting in the last chapter which was Xena going back to drink and Gabrielle refusing opium, my reason for this was that Xena never had a broken home, her childhood was always solid and her dad was always around and her mother was always proud of her so in her youth she never fell in to bad habits like the classic warlord counterpart. So she does not have the discipline to control these bad habits and she goes overboard. Where as Gabrielle is always fighting her inner self and sees opium as a weakness rather than a pleasure.


	79. Eternal Waves Shifting In The Candle

_ETERNAL WAVES SHIFTING IN THE CANDLE LIGHT_

It's so quite there's not a sound just a warm silence which is all encompassing and all around me like a blanket. Wait I'm dreaming I shouldn't be dreaming oh gods what's wrong with me? I came back to my room and I was reading androphonomania massacre scrolls again the ones about the children Gabrielle saved but I fell asleep. Xena eased out her hand watching as the darkness around her slowly faded away as the royal gardens appeared. She was standing at the far end of the gardens in her full armour, she looked up seeing that the sun above her was lighting up everything around her, she could see birds flying around her as well as hear them singing enjoying the morning light. There was a warm breeze moving through the trees she closed her eyes enjoying the sensation, it was like a beautiful summer day. On days like these she loved to be out in the gardens. She stood still enjoying the whole sensation this was such a nice dream it wasn't often that her dreams were this vivid and she really wanted to savour every moment of it.

"You know you shouldn't be so hard on her."

Xena turned sharply watching as a tall man with bronze skin came in to view he was about her height with dark black hair and beard he had light blue eyes which were a very similar colour to her own. He was dressed in bronze armour which had shifting plates and under the plating was a thick white shirt. He wore dark brown trousers and knee high black boots she could see a sword strapped to his thick black belt. He was leaning against the apple tree opposite in his hand was an apple which he was tossing and catching. She stepped closer to him eyeing his other hand there were two rings on it, one of which she didn't recognise but the other she did, she'd never forget it for as long as she lived. She felt the shock hit home as she looked up meeting his calm gaze. "Are you Damokles?" The man's smile turned a wide grin as he spoke in a gentle voice. "Yes I am." He took a bite out of his apple enjoying the flavour as he turned to her. "I was going to introduce myself but you recognise me."

Xena breathed in stepping closer to him feeling slightly unsure of herself this was Gabrielle's forma lover a man she'd cared about and still loved even though he had been taken away from her. "Yes I recognise you Gabrielle described you so well when she talks about you." She took in a deep breath. "I also recognised your bronze ring." Damokles eyed the ring for a long moment. "I know it mattered a lot to Gabrielle she kept it for many years even after I had died." Xena felt herself tense. "Are you a ghost?" Damokles looked up slightly. "Yes I am, did you know that dreams are the fine line between the world of the living and the underworld but only those who have been granted eternity in the Elysian Fields can say hello to people from time to time." Xena felt her eyes dart in confusion. "Why did you want to say hello to me?" Damokles moved away from the tree raising his hand. "I wanted to meet you, I hear Gabrielle's thoughts you know and you're never far from them I wanted to meet the person who has made her happy, it's been such a long time since she's been happy."

Xena swallowed she now felt completely out of her depth. "I'm not trying to take her away from you or cause her any harm. I love her I just want her to be happy." Damokles shook his head. "You misunderstand my intentions I'm not here to say she's mine or force you away from her, I want what's best for her I want her to be happy and live her life and be with someone who loves her the way I do." He moved his hand up putting it on her shoulder. "You've been so good to her, I was cursed to watch you from that mounted body before I was freed from it and in the beginning I saw what you did to her and how you treated her and I was so angry with you." Xena lowered her gaze feeling the guilt hit home. "I'm so sorry I was foolish and I hate myself for what I did to her and I'll do everything in my power to right that wrong even if it takes me the rest of my life."

Damokles shook his head. "You made a mistake I understand everyone does it but what's means a lot to me is that you turned it all around and you did what was right for her, you became the one friend she truly needed and you gave her everything she ever wanted and you listened to her and you've been there when she needed to talk, Adrienne never gave her that kind of love." Xena felt a cold sneer form. "I hate Adrienne the thought that she ever treated Gabrielle like she was a sexual object disgusts me." Damokles breathed in trying to stay in control of his anger. "The feeling is mutual I only wish Gabrielle had ended her life but I feel that the gods kept her alive for a reason which has yet to be revealed to ether of us." He gently squeezed her shoulder. "What matters though is that she now has you and you make her happy and I couldn't be more grateful for that."

Xena slowly met his gaze. "You're every bit the thoughtful and kind man she talked about." Damokles smiled patting her chest plate just bellow the waist. "She's always been so kind to those she loves." He looked up slightly. "You two had an argument recently though didn't you?" Xena felt her body tense as she looked at the floor. "Yes we did, it wasn't her fault I'm to blame I misjudged her even when she was telling the truth." Damokles felt his smile fade. "Let me tell you something about Gabrielle, she never lies she spoke more truth than anyone I ever knew. That's was why she became my second in command because I could trust her above all others and I could depend on her when it really mattered. It's true she doesn't always say what she feels and sometimes she has problems expressing her emotions, she also can't control her rage at times but underneath it all she's a good person who believes so strongly in being honourable and noble."

He shook his head sadly. "She may keep things from you but she keeps them back out of fear because she's afraid to feel and afraid to love. It pains me that Adrienne twisted her in a shadow of her forma self who became so bitter and unhappy and wanted nothing more than to die. The truth is she needs you right now more than anyone you bring out the best in her." He took in a painfully breath. "I am going to tell you something now which I didn't tell her when I visited her in her dreams a long time ago, I know who killed me, I saw his face his name was Bastiaan." Xena felt her eyes dart. "Why didn't you tell her this?" Damokles shook his head sadly. "Because I know that if she knows the truth she'll spend every second of every day, hunting this man down so she can have her revenge. I don't want her to waste her life away by doing that I want her to be happy and live her life."

He paused feeling his smile fade. "I want to ask something off you, I know a time will come when she will get hold of that bastard but I want you to promise me that you'll make sure that he dies but not by her hand." Xena felt her eyes dart. "Why are you asking this of me? I know it's not just about the blood on her hands." Damokles slowly met her gaze. "Our son should always see the good side of his mother." Xena nodded seeing the concern in his eyes. "I will for fill your wish, I will kill Bastiaan myself if I have to." Damokles breathed in deeply. "Thank you I know it's a lot to ask of you but it means a lot to me." Xena lowered her head sadly. "I'm sorry for your son he was to young to be taken away like that but it must be nice that you are with him in the Elysian Fields." Damokles raised his hand. "This is the other thing you need to know, our son is not dead he is alive and well."

He watched as the shock spread across her face. "Gabrielle has not told you this because she's protecting him, she gave him to Iris after his birth because he was born human, she wanted him to have a normal life and she wanted him to be safe. If the Imperial Council knew about him, they would find him and kill him or use him against her. I have watched him grow up and he is happy but he belongs with Gabrielle, this is one of the reasons I came to you tonight because you mean so much to her and I know you can persuade her to go and get him back or even bring him back to her regardless." Xena felt her eyes dart as what he'd said slowly sunk in. "Her son…is alive." It was more of a statement that a question she slowly met the tall mans gaze. "How old is now?" Damokles felt a warm smile form. "He's five and takes after his mother he has her eyes but he has my hair colour and skin colour." He paused raising his eyebrow. "He could in fact pass for your son, since we aren't so different in appearance."

He put his hands behind his back as he stepped back not saying anymore as he could see in her eyes that she was thinking through what he had said which had a double meaning. Xena looked up sharply. "There's something I don't understand." Damokles turned to meet her gaze. "What's that?" Xena breathed in deeply trying to word her next sentence carefully. "Why help me this way, I mean aren't you jealous of me?" Damokles turned to face her. "Are you jealous of me?" Xena shook her head. "No I'm not jealous of you and it's not because your dead it's because I respect that Gabrielle loved you. My husband was a tyrant but I won't lie that I still miss him and still love him in some strange way." Damokles eased up his hand stroking his beard. "I'm not jealous of you, I had my time with Gabrielle and she made me very happy but I don't want her to spend the rest of her life miserable, I want her be happy and if being happy means she finds someone new to love then so be it."

He looked at the bronze ring on his finger. "I'll do everything in my power to ensure her happiness that is why I'm helping you." Xena shook her head sadly. "It's sad that you're no longer alive, I think in another life maybe you and I would have been good friends." Damokles laughed slightly. "Perhaps maybe I wouldn't be a werewolf and would have become a member of the Illyrian royal council had my parents not died, maybe I would have even gone on to marry to Queen Sophia but who knows what destiny has in store for all." Xena breathed in deeply. "Does she love me?" Damokles put a hand on her shoulder again. "I think you already know the answer that." Xena lowered her gaze trying to ignore the pain in heart as she spoke. "I just wish she'd say it." Damokles kept hold of her shoulder. "Don't worry she will, which is all the more reason for you to wake up now." Xena turned sharply. "No I don't want to wake up now, not when I have just met you."

Damokles wrapped his arms around her giving her a warm hug ignoring her surprise. "Stubborn woman I can see why she likes you but you have to wake up now, I can't tell you why only that it's very important, after all you weren't meant to fall asleep were you?" Xena breathed in painfully as his arms tightened around her. "Thank you for visiting me, it's nice to finally meet you." She watched as the world around her suddenly blasted in to blinding white light. Damokles watched as the blinding white light started to designate the world around them. "Same here, take good care of her." Xena felt her eyes snap open as jolted awake in a painful motion, she blinked as the white light cleared from her eyes. She looked around her, her bedroom was in complete darkness and she could see the moon in the sky high above. She eased up her hand eyeing the scrolls on the desk as she stood up from her chair, she could remember the whole dream with crystal clarity. She shook her head she had never in her life been visited by a ghost and now that she had she felt slightly out of her depth.

She eyed the scrolls she could remember now what she'd been meaning to do and that was to apologise to Gabrielle and set everything right. That was what she'd come in the room to do but the wine she'd drunken earlier had caught up with her and she dozed off in her chair. She stood up ignoring the dull pain in her back as she walked up to the central door knocking gently. "Gabrielle." She paused hearing no answer she knocked again only harder. "Gabrielle look I just want to talk to you, can we please talk?" She took hold of handle she had to talk to her and she didn't care if she got an angry response for opening the door. She pushed the central door open walking inside only to be greeted by an empty room there wasn't even a candle lit. She walked in side even in the darkness she could see that the bed was empty and the younger woman's pet was fast asleep on one of the posts. She stepped forward looking around her as she spoke. "Gabrielle?" She turned eyeing the bathing area which was empty before stepping out and opening the workshop door very slowly seeing that it was also empty.

She felt her body tense something was really wrong she could feel it in the pit of her stomach Gabrielle always left a candle burning and she was normally sleeping now, yet she was no where in sight. She stepped back in to the other woman's bedroom catching sight of the package on the table she picked up instantly picking up the smell off opium. She put it down realizing the package had been brought out but clearly had not been opened somewhere down the line Gabrielle had made a choice not to use it. The coltsfoot which was normally on her desk was missing though she felt her gaze drift as it realized that there were other things missing. She felt her heart start to suddenly beat faster oh gods something was very wrong here she could feel it. She found herself bolting in to a run she had to be in the gardens she was sure of it! She wouldn't leave, would she? No she'd never left the palace even though she knew she could. She liked it here she'd always said this was her home no this wasn't her home it was their home, they both belonged here together. She couldn't stand the thought of her leaving the palace the thought of that was like someone tearing out her still beating heart.

She turned opening both doors looking around the empty corridor she was out the gardens she had to be out there, she was always there. She looked up catching sight of Iona as she turned the corridor opposite. She didn't think as she grabbed her by her shoulder only to feel a cold point as it pressed against her waist as the other woman turned around in a lighting fast motion. She watched as Iona blinked in surprise as she met her gaze. Iona swallowed pulling her dagger away from the taller woman's waist feeling her eyes dart. "I'm so sorry Empress…I wasn't trying to attack you…its force of habit." Xena shook her head raising her hand. "Its fine, don't concern yourself Iona I'd do the same thing if someone grabbed my shoulder in the darkness at this hour." Iona looked up seeing a look in the Empress's eyes which she'd never seen before, it was panic. "Is everything all right Empress?" Xena felt her eyes dart. "Have you seen Gabrielle?" Iona shook her head. "No Empress." She paused feeling uncertain as she spoke her next words. "Did something happen between you two?"

Xena took in a painful breath letting go of her shoulder. "We had an argument and I said some things I shouldn't have and I've just searched her room and she's not there." She stepped back. "Now I need to find her." Iona put her dagger back in to her belt. "Would you like my help Empress? I can get my men to cover the royal gardens and the palace very quickly." Xena turned to her. "Yes I would like that and if any of them find her have them to tell me right away where she is I want to be the first to speak to her." Iona nodded as she walked away from the taller woman. "I will get on it right away Empress." Xena stepped closer to her realizing that she didn't give this woman nearly enough credit at times despite that she was always there for her. It was also clear to her that this woman had come on in leaps and bounds in these past few months and she wasn't the same person she had been. "Thank you Iona." She looked up slightly. "I know that I don't give you enough credit at times and I should, as I consider you one of the most important people in my palace and if you weren't here to help my life would be so much harder."

Iona stopped in mid motion the Empress was giving her a compliment she never ever gave her compliments. Oh she'd said thank you from time to time but never anything like this. Xena breathed in deeply watching as the surprise spread across Iona's face. "I know the jobs I sometime ask of you are not pleasant. I know that there are times when you must think that I just see you as my bloody right hand but believe me I see you as much more than that. Your someone I can depend on and in all the years I've known you, I've never been worried or concerned about your loyalty and looking back at the event with the royals it has become very clear to me that I haven't been giving you the same kind of treatment as I give to Demetrius and in future I intend to change that, as you should both be equal in my eyes as I consider you both my friends." Iona breathed in trying to control the emotions in side she felt so out of her depth and she didn't know what to do or say. She had never expected the Empress to say this. She looked up recomposing herself as her grandfathers words came back to her. "_When those of high standing see your great honour then you should give a piece of that honour to them to show your compassion and loyalty_."

She leaned down easing a long aged double edged dagger free from her boot she carefully placed it her hands then eased it out towards the Empress lowering her head respectfully. "Thank you Empress, if it pleases you then please take this dagger in my hands, it's not much but it matters to me. It was the first weapon I ever brought I know its old and its points no longer sharp but it's a piece of my honour and I give it to you with my highest regards and hope that I will never disappoint you again." Xena gently took the dagger from her hand she knew just what this meant. Warriors like Iona did not bow like Demetrius instead when they felt they had gained honour they gave up an important possession to the person who had honoured them. She eyed the dagger she knew now that as long as Iona was here she would always be loyal, her giving up this item meant total loyalty until her dying day. She looked up watching as Iona stood up fully. "It's an honour to receive this from you." Iona nodded. "Thank you." She turned away fully recomposing herself as she felt a smile form. "I'll go to the barracks and have my men find Gabrielle."

8

Demetrius walked up the corridor it was late and he wanted to go to bed, he was starting to feel tired. It felt like it had been a long day Ladon and Milo had now been shown to their new rooms on the lower level of the palace. Every warrior here was very privileged as they were given rooms just like the servants. The training barracks had rooms but they were temporary rooms for warriors who just needed to sleep of night duty. Though Iona and her unit did spend time there playing cards, gambling and drinking but then they weren't the royal palace guard. They could come and go as they pleased unlike the royal guard who had a very strict rotation which was never broken. He breathed in deeply he'd just had a very long talk with Chara about the androphonomania massacre as what had gone on the throne room hadn't made complete sense to him but once he had the rest of the story, it had all become clear. Just like Chara he could see that Gabrielle had been put in a very difficult position and had been forced by the Imperial Council to do a horrific thing but even then she'd disobeyed them and had gone out of her way to save as many children as she could in those villages.

It was very clear to him why this hadn't been told to the rest of the palace it was a very delicate situation and it was clear that very few people knew about it and the Empress wanted to keep it that way for now. No doubt bringing in Ladon was clearly part of a much bigger plan as she intended to put the full blame on the Imperial Councils shoulders and show that Gabrielle had been defying their orders. He was in essence the proof and on top of this Chara had told him that there were quite a few other scrolls from other children who had been saved during the massacre. He had no intention of judging Gabrielle's actions he had heard many sad stories in taverns from warriors in others lands who had been forced by their leaders to do terrible things that had given them nightmares but what choice did they have? To betray and order meant death yourself. Maybe that was one of the reasons that he had wanted to join the Empress's army because her moral standards and honour codes were much higher than any he'd ever come across.

There were very strict army codes pillaging was forbidden and you'd be flogged if caught doing it, rape was forbidden and if you were caught doing it to ether gender you'd be hung just like a common criminal. You weren't allowed to steal ether if you did you'd end up being thrown in a cell for a week. The army's duty was to honour and protect and unlike Rome profit wasn't made through stealing from others. That was where diplomacy came in and trade this was what kept this Empire running and at peace. There hadn't been a war here in over seven years and the last war had been the Spartan uprising, which had lasted a year and a half. He wouldn't say the Greek Empire was perfect though the Empire still had problems with illegal slave traders as well as issues with common warlords from time to time who tried to force there foot in but they were never lasted long. The more difficult issue was with the Northern Alliance and the Warrior Kings army as well as two other tyrant warlords, they were on going problems along with Gabrielle's people but he felt soon the issue with werewolves would be resolved given more time.

Despite these issues he'd rather be in this land than any other, people didn't starve here and though there were diplomacy problems they could be handled. He put his hand on his head as he snapped out of his thoughts realizing that he'd left his horse hair helmet in Chara's study, he shook his head he could get it back tomorrow it wasn't as if he wore it that much anyway. He only wore it when guest were called to the palace but the Empress never looked up on him badly if he didn't wear it. He turned another corridor watching as one of Iona's men ran past him clearly in a hurry the man stopped nodded at him respectfully before running down the other corridor. He rolled his eyes clearly the Empress had sent Iona's men to do something as when they ran around like this it meant that they were going somewhere important. He turned another corridor only to stop on the spot as he caught sight of Thaleia sitting on the floor next to the huge curtains near the huge study where the Empress had her meetings. He knew that the other servants weren't allowed up here but because of her level as Gabrielle's personal maid she could come and go as she pleased.

He stepped closer realizing that she'd been crying he could see it in her eyes which were red, she also looked very tired. He moved towards her watching as she looked up a sad smile forming on her face. "Hey." Thaleia slowly met his concerned gaze. "Hi." Demetrius slowly sat down next to her. "What are you doing here I thought you'd be asleep?" Thaleia shook her head sadly. "I can't sleep I've tried but I can't I had an argument with Gabrielle this morning and she threw me out of her room." Demetrius gently put a hand on her knee. "Is that what you're sad about the argument?" Thaleia breathed in sharply. "No not really its just that she can be such an ass when she wants to be, I mean I'm her personal maid and I enjoy the job but she's never been this rude to me, she treated me like a servant, I'm not some throw away servant, I'm her friend." Demetrius breathed in deeply he knew just what she was talking about, he was used to getting the brunt of the Empress's bad moods from time to time. "You know I doubt she meant it, trust me those in power have to deal with a lot of stress and sometimes they just have to vent it, it's not personal."

Thaleia tensed painfully. "No this was personal, she told me about something she did and it was a terrible thing and even though I don't know her, I know that, that this terrible thing wasn't all her fault. It had to be the Imperial Councils doings but because she's a stubborn jackass she doesn't see it that way." Demetrius put his head against the wall. "Oh gods please tell me this is not about the androphonomania massacre?" Thaleia sat up sharply. "Yes it is, how in Tartarus did you know about this? She only told me about this morning and I didn't tell anyone it's my duty not to I couldn't even go to my mother about it." Demetrius put a hand on his face. "I know about it through Chara the Empress asked for scrolls on it this morning. Before we locked Kalika up she hid one of the scrolls holders regarding it, which hid the fact that Gabrielle was disobeying the Imperial Council and trying to save the children in those villages. Long story short I know all about it I also know that the Empress and Gabrielle had a very heated argument this morning and this was because the Empress didn't have all the facts because these scrolls on the saved children were missing." He groaned. "You shouldn't dwell on this, they'll sort it out they love each other."

Thaleia shook her head. "Oh so you don't know that the Empress kissed Gabrielle this morning but she stopped her and told her about the androphonomania massacre?" Demetrius turned sharply. "No I didn't know about that part but it explains why this whole issue is now in such a mess." Thaleia shook her head. "You know Gabrielle even believed that once she told me this I wouldn't be her friend anymore, that's another thing that angers me. I would always stand by her no matter what she's like the sister I never had, I consider to be my family. Even worse she believed that the Empress would get rid off her as well." Demetrius laughed as he put an arm around her shoulder pulling her close. "Like that would ever happen. That's like the sun trying to stop the moon rising, it just wouldn't happen the Empress loves her far too deeply." Thaleia nodded. "You got that right." Demetrius felt his grip around her shoulder tighten. "Look I wouldn't worry too much just let them sleep on it and come back tomorrow I'm sure Gabrielle will be in a better mood and you can both talk it through."

He was about to say more only to stop as Iona turned the corridor she looked up catching her breath as she walked towards them. He eyed her. "I don't mean to be rude Iona but I don't want to play cards with you tonight I'm tired and my shifts over." Iona stood up fully. "This is not about cards the Empress wants to see you and Thaleia right now." Demetrius put a hand on his face, gods this just wasn't happening was it? He wanted to sleep. He looked up as Thaleia stood up the confusion in her eyes he slowly got to his feet putting his arm back around her shoulder. "You can't be serious?" Iona breathed in sharply. "I am very serious." Demetrius raised his hand. "Wait there's something wrong I can see in your eyes, tell me what it is?" Iona nervously put a hand on her swords hilt. "Gabrielle is missing I have just had my men search the royal gardens and the palace from top to bottom. They have checked every room, every corner, your men and women have also been searching but they have not found her ether."

Demetrius felt the shock hit home. "She's missing but she never leaves the palace." Iona felt the frustration hit home as she spoke. "Yes I know that, the Empress also knows that and she's not taking it well." She shook her head. "Please I need your help, you know how to deal with her when she's like this…I don't and it's getting difficult." She stepped back. "She asked for you both and I'm here to get you, so please come with me now as fast as you can." Demetrius nodded. "I'll come with you." Thaleia walked with him keeping a hand on his arm. "Why does the Empress want me, I don't understand?" Iona turned slowly to her. "Because you're her friend you might know the other places that she'd go in the palace which we may have over looked." Thaleia blinked before speaking again in an uncertain tone. "Did the Empress tell Gabrielle to leave?" Iona eyed her for a long moment as they walked up the long corridor. "Not that I'm aware of and I highly doubt she would ever do that, she likes her far too much. Frankly I'd rather she get her back right now because I don't know if I can stand seeing her this way much longer." Demetrius eyed her. "It's that bad?" Iona nodded. "Yes it's that bad."

End of part 79

Silvermoonlight

This chapter is going up early as I'm away next week enjoy :D


	80. Lost In The Blazing Star Light

_LOST IN THE BLAZING STAR LIGHT_

Xena turned eyeing the warrior opposite her. "What do mean you can't find her? She has to be in the palace!" Leuis raised his hands. "She's not in the palace Empress we've checked the whole place twice over." He turned as the double doors opened to the throne room and Demetrius walked in closely followed by Thaleia and Iona. He breathed out thank the gods they were here, the Empress was clearly becoming panicked and she was now starting to scare him. He adjusted his collar as who turned to Iona who looked nervous as she stopped close by the Empress the uncertainty in her eyes. Nether of them knew how to deal with the Empress when she was in this kind of mood but he knew that Demetrius did as he had, had experience with dealing with her anger and her bad moods. Demetrius looked up slightly clearly Iona wasn't over exaggerating the Empress really wasn't taking Gabrielle's leaving well, she was panicking. In all the years he'd known her he'd never ever seen her panic in this way, she was normally so level headed about everything. Right now though she wasn't the Empress she was a woman who had lost someone she loved and was having difficulty dealing with the situation.

He stepped forward meeting her gaze which was filled with anxiety. "You called for me Empress, Gabrielle is missing." Xena breathed in folding her arms trying to steady herself. "Yes she is, have you seen her?" Demetrius stepped closer to the dark haired woman. "No Empress…did she leave a note at all?" Xena shook her head. "No she didn't and so far they've checked the royal gardens and the palace twice." Demetrius breathed in deeply. "What about the stables, courtyard and the path?" Xena turned sharply. "There checking those now I haven't heard back yet." She put her through her hair in frustration. "Oh gods, this is all my fault…I called her a stupid overgrown dog who breaks things and a monster, I even told her that she wasn't worthy of her sword." Thaleia rolled her eyes no wonder Gabrielle had been so concerned about the out come off telling the Empress about her past. She breathed in deeply before speaking. "You know she hates being called a stupid overgrown dog, she also can't stand being called a monster ether Empress."

Xena turned sharply eyeing her. "I know that! I wish I could take it back it was wrong of me to say that to her." Thaleia turned meeting the taller woman's gaze which was now filled with pain. "Did you ask her to leave?" Xena breathed in sharply. "No I didn't tell to leave! I would never tell her to leave." Thaleia put her hands together. "I meant no offence Empress I only ask because this morning we had an argument and she was convinced that you would ask her to leave." She looked up slightly wording her next sentence carefully. "She felt very guilty about her past actions they were tormenting her deeply and she ended up throwing me out her room when the argument became more heated, she was so convinced that she wouldn't see me again. She had gotten it in to her head that I wouldn't be her friend anymore after she told me about the event despite that I would still be her friend regardless of her past." Xena ran her hand through her hair somehow Thaleia saying this made her feel even worse as she hadn't been nearly as understanding and she loved this woman, where as Thaleia was her family.

She looked down at her hand for a long moment she was the one who should have listened to her and not shouted at her. She would not make this mistake again. Twice now she had used Gabrielle's not being human against her and she deserved so much better than that, her werewolf form was not an excuse to throw insults at her. She'd had, had a far too much of that in her life time and most of it had come from Adrienne and she would not become like that evil bitch, the moment she did that she would loose her forever. She knew full well that Gabrielle wouldn't go through another abusive relationship the first one had been far to damaging for her both physically and mentally. Maybe that's why she'd left because the insults had cut her so deeply and caused her so much pain and looking at it from her perspective she could understand why. The person who claimed to love her and had kissed had suddenly been the one calling her names and accusing her of lying when she had been telling the truth all along. She turned to Thaleia feeling the pain in her chest as she spoke. "Where would she go in the palace if she was depressed?" Thaleia eyed the taller woman seeing the pain in her eyes as clear as day. "She would go and sit of her favourite lion or she'll go and sit by Damokles's grave, she does that from time to time I've seen her put flowers on it and speaks to him, even though she gets no answer."

She adjusted her robes. "Or she'd stay in her room and smoke opium when something has really hurt her feelings but in these past few weeks she been trying to stay away from opium and it's been very hard for her, she said she didn't want to be dependent on it anymore." Xena eyed her for a long moment. "She's clearly been true to her word, I saw the opium on her desk but it was unused and she left it behind. Despite how much she would have liked to have smoked it." Demetrius moved a step closer to the Empress. "This is Gabrielle's home I don't see her leaving here for good she probably just took a walk." Iona shook her head. "That must be some walk then if she decided to leave the palace, sounds more to me like she just wanted to get away from it all." She turned as the Empress gave her a cold look. "I mean no disrespect Empress it's just that's what I'd do." She was about to say more only to be stopped as doors were suddenly shoved open behind her and one of her men came in he had two guards with him who were clearly those who protected the front gate as they had a thick red leather tie on the front of their armour. He spoke not bothering to hide his sarcasm. "These two idiots know where Gabrielle went and both should have said something, instead of keeping quite."

Xena turned eyeing the guards watching as the first who was a young woman swallowed she was clearly nervous as was the young male guard who was next her. The young female guard's eyes darted as she spoke. "I didn't think it mattered Horn Hind is allowed to leave the palace when ever she wants!" Her companion looked up sharply. "Yes we were told she could come and go as she pleased." Xena moved forward she didn't think as she grabbed the woman by her collar pulling her forward in a violent motion ignoring the surprise and panic in her eyes. She spoke unable to keep the venom out of her tone. "It's your duty to report about everyone who comes and goes, regardless of whether or not I allow it!" Demetrius moved forward putting a hand gently on the Empress's shoulder watching as she looked up. "Empress I'll deal with both of these two but first you need to let this woman go." Xena didn't think as she let go of the warrior who stumbled back the fear in her eyes." Demetrius turned to the both of them putting his hands together. "Now how's about you both tell me when Gabrielle left?" He watched as Iona's man rolled his eyes and then left closing the doors behind him. "Or would you prefer it, if I get Leuis or Iona over there to twist both of your arms?"

He folded his arms watching as they both shook their heads. "Good now tell me what I need to know." The young man stepped forward. "She left four hours ago we had the guards above open the mechanised door for her." The woman opposite him adjusted her collar nervously. "She was high on something, she started talking to herself she even offered her coat to someone who wasn't there." Xena turned sharply. "You'll excuse me if I don't buy that concept and you making up that kind of accusation, is even more disgusting." The young man's eyes darted. "But we are not making this up she was talking to someone Empress." Demetrius eyed him. "Be quite! Before I have you both punished you both know the rules. It's an offence to speak slander about a royal and Gabrielle being a werewolf is no excuse for you to mock her ether!" He watched as they both fell silent not daring to say another word. "Now tell me did she tell ether of you where she was going?" The young woman shook her head. "No sir she didn't." Demetrius turned eyeing Leuis. "Please take these two out of here, before I throw them out." Leuis turned eyeing the two guards. "Come on idiot's move it now, I want you back to your posts!"

Iona watched as they all left the room closing the double doors behind them. "Well at least we know that she's in the city, I doubt she'd leave tonight, she wouldn't want to run in to her people, least of all those who are not loyal to her." Xena felt her body tensed. "She took her money so she clearly has plans to sleep somewhere and eat, no one would go in to Corinth with out coin and she has good coin even if it is old." She felt her eyes dart. "Gods I knew I should have given her some new coins to replace her old ones." Demetrius put both hands behind his back. "Well then we have a good chance of finding her then, we just need to search all the taverns and restaurants in Corinth." Thaleia shook her head. "There are hundreds of those here…Corinth is four times the size of Athens it's the biggest city in Greece. It will take you ages to search every one of them and that's assuming that Gabrielle doesn't decide that she wants to go and watch a play at the amphitheatre or a late night gladiatorial battle." Iona shrugged. "You're forgetting about the illegal brothels, you know those few that still survive despite than you banned prostitution and the fighting pits where people go to beat each other up for senseless coin."

The Empress turned giving her a look that could melt ice. "What I'm just saying, it's been a long time since she's had any two years in a pit does nothing for your sex drive she's probably about ready to burst." Thaleia shook her head. "Gabrielle's not like that she wouldn't bet sleazy money in a fighters ring and she doesn't care about sex just for the sake of it." Xena nodded as she turned to her. "I agree she also hates the gladiatorial games she wouldn't go and watch them and I've never seen her take any interest in plays or even talk about them." Demetrius raised an eyebrow. "Well that narrows it down." Xena stepped forward. "Well I'm going to find her even if it takes me all night." She turned to him. "You and Thaleia are coming with me." She turned to Iona. "You're going to stay here and your going to look after the palace in Demetrius's absence." Iona nodded her head. She had never been given responsibility like this before and she had no intention of letting the tall dark haired woman down. "As you wish Empress." Demetrius looked up sharply. "You can't go out in that armour you'll be recognised Empress."

Xena turned sharply. "Then I'll wear something to cover up my armour, in the darkness I doubt people will recognise who I am. It's not like they have ever seen me on foot I'm normally on my horse surrounded by the royal guard." Demetrius raised his hand. "So there's no way I can talk you out of going outside of the palace?" Xena eyed him. "No there isn't and it's about time I stopped being so being up tight about going outside my own palace walls to walk around Corinth." Demetrius took in a deep breath clearly there was no talking the Empress out of this. He wasn't even going to try it was clear by the look in her eye that she was set to go through the gates and search regardless of what he said. "Then I'll do everything in my power to protect you and I'll speak to the men and women in the city, maybe they can point us in the right direction." Thaleia looked up slightly. "I will get changed in to something else which won't give away that I'm from the palace." Demetrius nodded turning back to the tall dark haired woman. "I'll change my armour to one that won't draw attention though my ring will identify me to the city guard." Iona eyed them all she'd have one of her best men follow them regardless, just in case. She would send this man out after they left, it was her duty to protect the Empress regardless of whether she asked for it or not.

8

I've just been walking through these streets for a long while now taking in every sight, sound and smell it has been over two years since I have been here. I could barely remember how they looked or what goes on, I'd forgotten that the streets never sleep even at night, you can hear the voices as people speak to each other and trade items. You can buy things in the night markets there are foods roasting on the stalls along with the smell of smoke from fires which is almost comforting, in a strange way. It's just as busy in some areas of Corinth during the night as it is during the day. This massive city has two very different faces and I can remember the last time I was here, being really perplexed by it. I've been to Athens and its nothing like this at night it's very quite. You can literately jump the roofs in werewolf form and go completely unnoticed, you could never do that here in Corinth even the roof gardens of the villas are alive with people drinking and talking at night.

As I walk these streets I realise that I have no idea what to do or where to go, I feel so out of step with everything around me. I can't remember the last time I brought something for myself for personal enjoyment. I don't even remember what it's like to go in to a tavern or restaurant and order food. Walking through these streets has made me realize that there is so much off my life which I've forgotten. I don't even know how to have fun anymore. I've spent so much of my life watching the world pass me by, now watching these people live out their lives around me I just feel like I've missed out. I've been a prisoner of my own fears for so long, its true walking these streets does still scare me, I've already seen a Satyr buying goods from the market and a Centaur betting on a street card game. So it stands to reason there's a few of my own kind here somewhere and I know not all of them like me. I'm ignoring this though because I just want to keep walking and I really don't want to go back to the palace. I know I just have to keep walking something in my soul is telling me that this really matters.

"Hey you!"

Gabrielle turned sharply as a woman ran towards her dressed in red and purple robes she pulled out a parchment flyer putting it in her hand. "There's a party going on up the road you might be interested in." Gabrielle eyed the flyer with its depiction of Bacchus drinking wine surrounded by dancing people. "What kind of party is this?" The woman smiled. "It's an orgy party at the Rams Head Villa which is owned by my cousin we are celebrating Bacchus they'll be wine, song, dance and other pleasures." She smirked. "You look like the type who would be interested I mean you must have a Satyr in your family because you've got those reflective eyes." Gabrielle pushed the flyer back in to her chest harshly not bothering to hide the anger in her tone. "I'm sorry but you have me mistaken for someone else, I don't share with anyone and I don't care for that kind of party." The woman gave her a cold look. "Your loss." Gabrielle eyed her for a long moment. "Yes well I'm sure I'll get over it." She turned walking away she hated orgy parties. She knew they were popular but they had never been her thing she only cared for sharing her life with one person she didn't care for sex for the sake of it. She wanted to feel the one person intimately and passionately she also couldn't share ether she was far to jealous and possessive when it came to those she truly loved, she'd kill for them, die for them and go any distance for them.

Watching others have sex was just a bad habit she wanted kick just like opium, she looked up coming to a stop opposite a white concrete tavern which seemed quite inside unlike so many others she had passed. The name also made it stand out which was The Slaughtered Lamb as did the wolf head sign which had a bloody teeth. She smiled sadly wolves weren't like that they were timid and she had seen them look at her in the darkness in werewolf form many times. They seemed confused by her but they never stayed around for a long they'd look at her and then run away. Despite their simulates wolves weren't even kept as pets they were considered sacred animals, because it was believed that king Lycaon's blood had been merged with a wolves creating the first pure werewolf blood. Despite that king Lycaon had been overthrown centuries ago and was hated as a tyrant the idea of werewolves gaining there blood from wolves remained as strong as ever. She pushed her thoughts aside as she opened the tavern door walking in side seeing that is was quite place. Mostly filled with retired warriors and older people who were playing cards, there were also corner seats so you could sit out of sight and not be bothered by anyone.

She walked up to the bar watching as an barman eyed her he was missing his left hand and had a two clawed wooden hooks in place so he could grip things, he eyed her coldly before speaking. "You know you might want to try the Rams Head Villa up the road its more for people your age they have interesting parties up there." Gabrielle eased out her pipe she slowly lit it on one of the candles ignoring his surprise as she blew out the smoke. "Do I seriously look to you like someone who cares for that kind of party?" She watched as he leaned forward clearly seeing that her eyes were reflecting in the dim light of the room. "Oh I see well what can I get you then? Oh and before you ask I don't serve wine straight it's watered down as it should be, damn Norse and Celts never grasp that concept." Gabrielle eyed him for a long moment she could relate to that she had vivid memories of Adrienne giving the werewolf bar tenders a hard time because they watered down her wine which she'd always hated. She looked up slowly. "Do you have any Kykeon the type that's not alcoholic?" The man gave her a warm smile. "Yes we have but it's sweet." Gabrielle looked up breathing in her pipe. "That's good enough."

The bar tender grinned pulling up a thick leather tankard, which he filled with the drink which looked like mead but was much thicker in consistency. "Lets see them dinars, I need two." Gabrielle eased out a few diners tossing them on to the table he eyed them as he spoke. "These are old?" Gabrielle took the tankard. "Coin is coin." The bar tender raised an eyebrow picking one up. "Oh I'm not complaining and I agree coin is coin and these are still good but seriously have you been hiding under rock or something I don't see these older coins that much anymore." Gabrielle took a long drink from the tankard enjoying the sweet flavour. "It's a long story, safe to say I have not been out much lately." The bar tender smirked. "What your husband or wife keeping you locked up in the house?" Gabrielle laughed but it was a sad laugh even to her own ears. "I don't have a husband or a wife to even do that." She paused eyeing him. "How did you loose your hand?" The bar tender eyed his clawed hook. "I used to work in Rome as an animal trainer for the gladiatorial arena. One day a big wolf took offence to my hand, I saw loosing it as sign from the gods that I was being punished for forcing such magnificent beings to kill gladiators."

He shrugged. "I now run a tavern and make an honest living with my wife the wolf sign with blood outside is my way of telling my self I should always respect nature because it can be a killer at times." He smiled catching sight of scar on her right eye. "What about you, how did get that scar on your eye?" Gabrielle lowered her gaze sadly she didn't want to tell him but it was only fair to do so as he'd told his story and it would rude not to. "It was given to me by an illegal slave trader as a teenager he used his dagger on me, because I refused to call him master." The bar tender breathed in deeply. "I assume he didn't live as you're not a slave." Gabrielle took another drink from her tankard. "Oh yes he's dead now he had his head ripped off, I know I should feel some sense of sorrow for that but I never have looking back it was great to watch."

The bar tender nodded. "I understand my wife was a slave a long time ago she became my friend and helped me through the bad times as well as loosing my hand, I freed her and then we both left Rome together and came to live in Greece." He shook his head. "Like you she has no sympathy for those who caused her harm but when I met her I was a different man, I didn't respect life." He eyed his hooked hand. "It's true what say you know, you have to loose something sometimes to gain something greater." Gabrielle nodded. "Those are very wise words." The bar tender smiled tapping his hook on her shoulder. "Your right you don't belong in the Rams Head Villa please take a seat in one of the corners and if you want anything to eat or drink please tell me and I'll cook it up for you." Gabrielle nodded moving to sit on a corner table which was out of sight and private. She ignored the strange looks from the gambling table at the far side as she put her boots on the table breathing in her pipe she breathed out watching as the smoke floated through the air.

End of part 80

Silvermoonlight

The Slaughtered Lamb is a nod to The American Werewolf in London film (One of the most iconic werewolf movies of the 80's)

Kykeon was an Ancient Greek drink which was made of water and barley it was thick much like mead.

Both the Greeks and the Romans liked to water down their wine, they found it odd that the Celts and Gaul's and other cultures preferred wine and beers straight. In some cases they referred to it as uncivilized behaviour.


	81. A Very Unlikely Place In Plain Sight

_A VERY UNLIKELY PLACE IN PLAIN SIGHT FOR ALL TO SEE_

Gabrielle watched as a big boned woman in thick velvet red robes which were more Roman fashion than Greek took her empty plate giving her smile. "Would you like anymore dear?" Gabrielle shook her head breathing in her pipe as she turned the silver sovereign between her fingers. "No I'm fine thank you it was a wonderful meal." The wife of the barman eyed her for a long moment. "You've been turning that silver between your fingers all night, is something on your mind dear?" Gabrielle breathed out the smoke from her pipe meeting her soft green gaze. "I can control this coin every time I turn it in between my fingers I'm just wondering why I can't do that with other aspects of my life." The woman folded her arms as a knowing smile formed on her lips. "Oh now you have that look." Gabrielle looked up sharply. "What look?" The woman shook her head. "You have the look of someone who is in love but is running away from it, my son used to have that same look on his face a lot of the time, when he was younger." Gabrielle breathed in her pipe. "I'm not running away." The woman's smile widened. "Then why are you in a bar drinking dear?"

Gabrielle put the sovereign away about to speak only to stop she knew the woman was right there was no denying her words, she lowered her gaze. "Fine, I'm running away but I had no intention on leaving I just wanted space." The woman nodded. "Well a time will come when you'll have to face that person who you care about and if you ask me you should just tell them how you feel, once the weights of your shoulders you'll feel much better." Gabrielle gave her a half hearted smile. "I'll think about that." The woman's put her plate to one side. "You do that dear." She put her hand in her pocket easing out a playing card putting it face down in front of her. "Before I forget the people over there playing cards asked me to give you this, they said if you're interested they'd like you to join their game. You should be flattered they play cards here most nights and they never invite anyone to join in, it's a private game." Gabrielle watched as she walked away she eyed the card frankly she didn't care for gambling mostly because she hated to loose money.

She turned the card over only to feel her body tense as she stared at the image on it which was a sketch from the Ethereal Ark Of Fire scroll of the Emerald Hind slaying king Lycaon. She stared at the card realizing what it was, this was the one of the playing cards from a werewolf set, all werewolf cards had stories and moments from the legendary scroll and at their edges were numbers. She slowly got up from her seat taking the card along with her half finished tankard with her. She watched as two women and two men who were in their late sixties looked up as she came towards them she could see the curiosity in there eyes, which were all slightly reflecting in the candle light. She put the card down in front of them. "You wanted me to join you in a game?" The older man closest to her leaned over looking at the ring on her finger the awe appeared in his eyes as he pulled up a chair. "We would be most honoured if you would join us after all very few of us have ever seen a ring like the one you're wearing up close."

Gabrielle slowly seated herself watching as the white haired woman sitting opposite her put the werewolf playing card away, all four of them were werewolves but they had to be run a ways just like Iris. They weren't from her rule though they had to all be from her predecessors because of their age. She could see in all there eyes that they knew just who she was as her ring gave her away. The woman on the opposite side of the table wasn't Greek she was Gaul as was the man next to her who smiled as she spoke. "Would you like to join us in a game of Biriba?" Gabrielle looked up. "Yes but I confess I'm not that good." The man closest to her adjusted his shirt as he smirked. "Not good at winning?" Gabrielle watched as the woman on the opposite side shuffled the double deck which was all full of normal cards and not werewolf cards. "Something like that, I normally loose all my coin." The man next to her turned his smile widening. "Then you we won't play for coin how about we play and just talk?" Gabrielle looked at him for a long moment. "Okay but I would prefer that you played like you normally do, I hate games where people let me win." She breathed in her pipe. "I like a challenge even if that means I have to loose."

The man on the opposite side of the table adjusted his robe as he spoke. "Oh we will do our best to give you a worthy challenge." He watched his wife began to deal out the double deck. "Am I right that your name is Gabrielle?" Gabrielle looked up. "Yes." He put a hand on his chest. "My name is Ceyx my wife here whose dealing the deck is Elma, we both used to be blacksmiths, we used to make armour for great warriors once but we were forced to leave due to our twin's birthright." Gabrielle looked down sadly. "I'm sorry." Ceyx shook his head. "Don't be our son and daughter are both safe and are living here in Corinth they both have children of there own now." He turned watching as the other man smirked. "The man opposite us is Quentin and next to him is his wife Galiena, they ran away as teenagers because Galiena was not like us but you know what it's like when that mating urges kicks in and you bite the one you love." Gabrielle watched as Elma began to deal out the deck to each of them. "Sadly I wouldn't know it's never happened to me." Ceyx raised an eyebrow. "I heard that you had a lover." Gabrielle put her first card down watching as the others started to play. "I've only had two people who were lovers the first was a kind man who I loved very deeply but he was murdered, the second was a cruel Norse woman who I'd rather not talk about."

Elma pushed her white hair back. "Ah I see, you see there was a rumour floating around that you liked a tall dark haired woman someone of high social standing." Gabrielle pushed her cards forward loosing her turn. "That would be true I won't hide that truth it seems everyone can see through it, I mean the bar man's wife has already seen my feelings." Quentin eyed his cards. "Ah yes well Flora is like us as well but her husband Philo well lets just say that it wasn't a wolf that eat his hand in the Roman Gladiatorial arena animal cage and his wolf symbol on this tavern sign isn't just about him having an ironic sense of humour." Gabrielle felt her body freeze. "Wait you mean this a tavern is just for people like us?" Quentin placed down his card beating everyone's hand. "Run by yes and people like us can come and go, there are also normal people who come here who have friends, family who are like us while some just come to help us because they know the truth about us. The rest who come here to drink are obvious to what this establishment is really all about."

Gabrielle breathed out the smoke from her pipe. "I'm guessing that there are a lot people like us." Quentin put down his cards beating everyone's hand again. "Let's just say that the council have been very foolish there are now enough of us to start a civil war, we have no contacts in the old cities and we don't exist to them but while they've been causing suffering our numbers have been growing with in this city. We are more than ready to pick a side and overthrow our pure blood brothers along with the council who have made us all suffer in some way, shape or form." Gabrielle felt her eyes dart. "Whose side do you wish to be on?" Elma put down her cards only to be beaten once more by Quentin's hand. "We want to be on yours, we approve of your passing the new law with your friend at the palace it means a lot to us, as you did the one your predecessor couldn't." Gabrielle eyed her cards. "My predecessor preferred decadence over his people in the end it cost him his life, I do not intend to be as foolish." Elma looked up. "Well you're clearly not that foolish, you got the law passed which has already saved us from being slaughtered and has given us all equal rights."

She paused eyeing her cards. "The truth is this problem with the council can not go on any longer they once stood for something important back in the glory days but not anymore, they have become to corrupt and decadent, they are now a crippling burden and they need to be removed." Gabrielle breathed in her pipe. "I don't want them to suit their thrones any longer ether I just need more time." Quentin smiled. "Well the Greek Empire wasn't built in a day and nether was Rome so we respect your position. We also respect that from the councils view point you're defining them by being with your friend in the palace. We have heard whispers that their is burning rage and disgust at your actions, in fact they want to skin you alive and turn you in to pelt because they say what you've done is treason." Gabrielle breathed out the smoke from her pipe. "I'll do much worse to them to them if I ever get the chance. They have tried to have me killed twice and the second time around they almost succeeded but they won't ever get that close again believe me and them trying to kill me is high treason." Quentin looked up sharply. "Clearly no sin is beyond them."

Galiena breathed in as she lost again as everyone put down their hand. "I am curious as to why you're not with your friend in the palace?" Gabrielle eyed her cards. "I needed to get out for a while that's all I intend to return, I just need to think a few thing through that's all." Ceyx felt his smile turn to a wide grin. "I understand sometimes it's just nice to get away from it all, having so much reasonability must be daunting at times." Gabrielle looked at her cards she had a winning hand but she didn't want to place it down. "It's not the responsibility I need to work through it's my feelings for the person I care about." Elma put down her cards which were close to a winning hand. "That would be a very powerful union it would change a lot if it happened." Quentin looked at his cards. "I understand your hesitation though to do this would truly enrage the council beyond all measure but it would bring so many more of us to your side." He paused. "But I accept that your need to deal with your feelings first as this is a matter of the heart, not a union brought about because of politics." He blinked watching as she laid down her winning hand. "Wait you could have won on the last turn why didn't you place your cards down?" Gabrielle eyed her cards. "I didn't feel the need to win, I wanted to wait till it really mattered."

8

Demetrius eyed the armoured woman who was called Thera her commander Elpidios was engaged in other business and unavailable at present as he was currently talking with a witness regarding a family depute, he was a stern man but very good hearted. He eyed the woman in front of him who looked similar to her sister Kolina who served Sophia and Heli as there lady in waiting. The only difference was her height she was much shorter and had dark plated brown hair and very dark green eyes. She was wearing the normal leather armour which all the city guards had unlike the hoplites they could have there own choice in weapons, hers was sword and cleaving axe. The city guard's job was to keep the peace and sort out disputes and problems and they were allowed to be very hands on at times. The idea was similar to that of the Vigiles in Rome but with one huge different the city guard here were not thugs or mercenaries. They had all been trained as warriors and they had to serve a term in the normal army along with hoplites before they could even join the city guard.

The hoplites who served with them were there for the cities defence and were a serious fighting force and most had also served a more than one term in the army it was their job is to command the city guard should war break out. He raised his hands. "So you haven't seen her?" Thera shook her head. "Trust me I'd know if I saw someone like that not many young women walk around with deep scars on their faces, well other than the Red Griffin but she's another story." Demetrius narrowed his gaze. "Red Griffin who is that, the name isn't familiar?" Thera rolled her eyes. "She's this mercenary with a Satyr friend, they bring their bounties here and collect rewards. Don't get me wrong they do a good job but she has no manners and she a pain to reason with. I don't need to tell you what Satyr's are like when they don't get their way, they don't understand the word no, when it comes to money." Demetrius rolled his eyes. "Oh yes I know all about that, Minotaurs and Centaurs are easier to train but Satyrs can be a pain when they don't get their own way they try everything under the sun to change your mind." Thera shook her head. "On the point though the Red Griffin has a deep scar on her cheek old one really faded but you couldn't miss it, don't know how she got it, never asked her but she's one of the few women I know who has a bad scar like the woman's you mentioned."

Demetrius put a hand on his beard eyeing the Empress who looked frustrated now, so far no one had realized who she was the cloak was working as it covered her armour and her head he turned back to Thera. "I need you to send out a message to everyone in the city to find this woman." Thera pulled up a peace of scroll writing on it. "Is she to be arrested?" Xena looked up sharply. "No she's not to be arrested we just need to know where she is!" Thera breathed in eyeing the tall woman. "I meant no offence it's just normally when we go looking for someone it's not for a good reason." Demetrius raised his hands. "We need to find her as she's an important person of high social standing and we don't want any danger to come to her." Thera looked up. "I'll send out my petrol and have them, pass on this information to the rest of the city guard and the hoplites trust me if she's in this city we are going to find her." She looked up. "It's nice to see you outside the palace sir it's been a long time since our last meeting." Demetrius nodded as he patted her shoulder. "It's good to see you to Thera, wish your older sister well from me next you two meet again." Thera nodded a wide smile forming. "I will thank you sir."

He turned walked out of the building watching as the Empress followed. "Well as she says she will find her, I know the city guard and the hoplites their good men and women and I served with many of them during the Spartan up rising." Xena slowly met his gaze as they walked down the dark street. "Maybe she's right maybe I don't let you out enough." Demetrius shook his head. "I like my life in side the palace, I got there through hard work and I now consider it my home and I enjoy being there with you and your staff." He looked up as Thaleia ran towards them he watched as she breathed in catching her breath before she spoke. "I've checked the taverns on this street she's not here and I'm getting really tired of people giving me parchments to go to some place called Rams Head Villa which is having a party, something for Bacchus." Demetrius smirked as he eyed her. "Really?" Thaleia eyed him. "What's so funny?" Demetrius folded his arms. "Rams Head Villa is a place where people go to have orgy parties, I used to go there when I was a very young man." Xena shook her head trying to calm herself down despite how she felt. "I think just about everyone in Corinth has been there once in their life."

Demetrius raised an eyebrow. "You sound like you speak from experience." Xena shook her head. "Well I was young once but it's no longer my thing." Thaleia rolled her eyes. "Why do I get the feeling that I've spent to long inside the palace walls, I feel like I don't know about anything that's going on in Corinth." Demetrius turned putting a hand on her arm. "Don't worry about it Thaleia, I think it's good that you have been brought up so well." Thaleia breathed in deeply wanting to change the subject. "Did you speak with the city guard?" Demetrius nodded. "Yes we did they will be sending out a petrol and passing on the word to the hoplites, we told them that Gabrielle was an important person and that we are concerned for her safety." Thaleia breathed in deeply that wasn't really true Gabrielle had taken her weapons with her if anyone did try to attack her they'd be in for a shock but it was a great excuse. "Well that makes a lot of sense I hope they are able to find her." Her gaze drifted to the Empress who still looked deeply frustrated by all this. She hoped for her sake that they found her soon as she had never seen her this way. This was a woman who wasn't fazed by anything and was always so strong willed yet at this moment she was a woman missing someone she clearly loved and she was very concerned for her safety.

She pulled up the map of the city she had opening it. "We have checked all of the western district maybe we should check the district to the east I know it's a long walk from here but I think it's worth a try. Demetrius eyed the map. "Why there, I mean it's quite district? There are only twelve taverns in that area and only one night market." Xena looked up sharply realizing why Thaleia was saying this, she eyed the map. "No this makes perfect sense Gabrielle likes quite places. She would go somewhere, where she could be out of the way of nosy people and the parties the eastern side is very quite it always has been. It's filled with the homes of retired war veterans and diplomats and families with children it's a place where people go to relax. The area has two public baths houses complete with gymnasia and showers there's also massage areas and the taverns are very quite places." Demetrius took the parchment add from Thaleia. "The Rams Head Villa is also there, though I doubt Gabrielle would go there but your right the quite district makes a lot of sense it fits her personality." Xena looked up. "I agree it's our best option thank you for pointing this out Thaleia."

Thaleia looked up slightly. "Your welcome Em…." She stopped catching herself mid sentence the Empress had said not to call her by her title outside the walls, because she wanted to go unnoticed and so far that had worked well. No one had recognised her despite that her face was on every coin. Xena turned slowly frankly she hoped that the district would come up with something it had to. It was the type of place Gabrielle would go she was sure of it, gods she was missing her now. She hadn't felt this way in such a long time but she knew that it was the feeling of being in love with someone that you loved them so deeply that you missed them so much when they weren't around. She was also concerned that someone might try to hurt the younger woman she knew she could take care of herself but she hated the idea of any harm coming to her regardless. They had been through to much together for her to loose her now, all she wanted was to find her and make things right and then take her home.

End of part 81

Silvermoonlight

Biriba is a Greek card game similar to Rummy it's played with a double deck of cards with two to six players.

Gymnasia Greek for gymnasium though in ancient Greece this was training facility for competitors in public games It was also a place for socializing and engaging in intellectual pursuits. Though in this stories universe it's for men and women of all ages to train and stay fit and healthy.

Vigiles were called watchmen of the city, these men in ancient Rome acted as the fire force putting out fires and as a police force. They caught run away slaves and stopped riots and dealt with other petty crimes, they did not deal with murders though that fell to cohortes urbanae who dealt with serious crime. The idea is that the City Guard in Corinth deal with both hard and petty crime and other problems, they are meant be a much better hybrid based on both the Roman counterparts.


	82. The Strangest And Most Unlikely

_THE STRANGEST AND MOST UNLIKELY OF FRIENDS_

Gabrielle placed her cards down as she eyed the dark sky outside she really needed to leave she'd been here for far too long. Quentin threw down his cards. "Well Ceyx wins over all, no surprise there." Elma put her hand on her walking stick. "No, no surprise at all." Gabrielle watched as the Philo came towards them his voice hitting the air. "Okay you all need to go home now I'm shutting up the tavern as we are only a drinking establishment I don't have beds plus and we don't open during the day, we only open at night." Gabrielle stood up slowly. "I need to get going anyway." Quentin looked up watching as she put her coat back on followed by her bag. He pulled a card out of his pocket putting it face down on the table then moved it towards her. "Please come back and see us again soon Gabrielle." He kept his fingers on the card eyeing the empty tavern around them. "Should you need our help all you need to do is ask, though we are all too old to fight there are a lot of people like us in Corinth who are strong and wish to fight for you."

He moved his fingers away watching as she put her hand on the card. "This is not the only place for people like us, if you find them just show this card and you'll be welcome inside. You'll know them because all people like us have the symbol that's on the back of this card on their business's and homes." Gabrielle took the card putting it in her pocket as she walked towards the door. "Thank you and thank you for the game, it means a lot to me." She watched as the bar tender nodded and the others waved as she closed the door behind her. She looked up it was early in the morning two more hours and dawns first light would break through the darkness. She walked down the street pulling out the card which had the black and white werewolf symbol for serenity on it she turned the card over only to freeze on the spot. It was the sketch of her which was from the Ethereal Ark Of Fire scroll. She looked at it for a long moment she was on werewolf playing cards, she had never expected that, she'd seen werewolf playing cards through out her life and she knew that all of the Hinds were on them but her image had never appeared in the deck, even after she'd become Horn Hind as the Imperial Council wouldn't allow it.

Yet she was on this playing card which meant that she meant something to the werewolves here in Corinth. She mattered to them so much that they'd added her image to the card deck. She ran her fingers over the sketch taking it in for a long moment maybe this meant that her vision of becoming the right full ruler of the throne wasn't so fruitless. She walked over to a wooden box close by an empty stall sitting on it looking at the card in her hand. She'd had visions of freeing the werewolves in Grand City and the other cities from the Imperial Council ever since she'd become king but maybe she was going about it all in the wrong way. She had forgotten about the many werewolves who had run away from these cities and had built new lives for themselves. They were clearly not having the same population problems as those in the hidden cities and had been growing in numbers there was also more than one generation of them. If their numbers were higher than those in the cities she could have an army at her command if she could win them over. The very fact that there were more of them could also be used to threaten the Imperial Council.

She hated the idea of civil war but the truth was she had to think about it as an option, along with her other options. She had no firm ideas right now but it gave her an ace card to use if need be. She had so much to think about and this had given her a shred of hope, the idea of over throwing the Imperial Council had always felt like a mountain which she just couldn't climb but knowing this gave her a starting point. She looked up watching as four men came down the road carrying a large lectica which was a type of wooden wagon with a wooden top. It was surrounded by white curtains to hide the person inside. In Rome these were only used by the nobles but in Greece they were used by anyone with enough coin. Paid men and women moved the person from location to location around the city. She watched as some one shouted out causing all of the men carry the lectica to stop. Gabrielle carried on looking at her card not really taking any notice, why they'd stopped was none of her concern.

"The noble lady wishes to speak to you."

Gabrielle looked up eyeing the man as a rule she didn't care for pandering to the wants of nobles regardless of what they wanted with her. "I'm sorry I'm not interested in what the noble lady wants." She watched as the white curtain was pulled back and a familiar face came in to view. She stood up slowly putting the card away. "Ilithyia?" Ilithyia felt her smile widen. "Gabrielle it's a pleasure to see you again." She pulled up her hand. "Please come and sit with me." Gabrielle stood up she moved sitting in side of the lectica on one of the cushions she'd never been inside one before, it was really plush and surprisingly comfortable. Ilithyia put her hands together. "What are doing outside the palace did the Empress send you on a mission?" Gabrielle looked down slightly. "No I just took a walk." Ilithyia sat up sharply she hated the other diplomats and their partners they were so cruel, all they ever did was stab each other in the back and show of by buying gladiators out at there homes so they could brag.

She'd just come back from one of their parties and she was utterly bored, she now desperately wanted to speak to someone who was wouldn't stab her in the back or who wasn't plotting and scheming against her or her husband. Despite her noble up bringing in Rome she'd hated all that scheming, her mother used to go around ruining people lives with her schemes. She'd been so happy when she'd married Abraxas because she thought she'd get away from it all by living in Greece but sadly she hadn't and she was still surrounded by scheming nobles. The truth was she wanted to talk to someone who was real and who wasn't plotting against her and who she could take at face value and in her view Gabrielle was one of these people. Frankly she didn't care ether that she was a royal or that she was a werewolf and it had really pained her that she hadn't been able to stay in the palace and talk to her instead she'd been forced to leave due to the Empress's rules. She'd wanted nothing more than to just sit down and chat with her as she seemed like a very noble person. At least that's what her instincts had told her and normally she wasn't wrong.

Now though she had a chance to really talk to her she felt a smile form as she spoke. "I've just come back from a very boring party which was four hours to long." Her smile slowly turned to a wide grin. "How's about you come to our villa its not far from here, it's at the edge of the eastern distinct?" Gabrielle raised her hand. "No really I wouldn't want to impose on you." Ilithyia shook her head. "Oh please I will not hear of it, come to our villa and have something to eat, I would really like the company." Gabrielle looked up feeling unsure about her next question. "This isn't one of those dinners where you do sexual things is it? I'm really not in to those." Ilithyia laughed as she raised her hand causing the men to start moving the lectica. "Oh no nothing like that I might be Roman but I'm not in to that kind of thing, I see marriage as important and about two people together as a couple, plus I don't share well with others never have, never will. Also all of the staff in our villa are paid for and treated with respect, I have never liked having slaves its one of the reasons I came to live in here Greece."

Gabrielle felt a knowing smile form. "I understand I've never been able to share ether when it comes to ones I love." She eased up her finger running it subconsciously down her diagonal scar. "As for slavery it has lasting effects." Ilithyia looked up slightly she wasn't stupid she could read through the lines, Gabrielle's scar had clearly come about through slavery. "No human being deserves to be treated like an animal, free will was given by gods and every man woman and child should be free to make their own choices, not be told what to do by those who abuse their power. My parents loved to abuse their slaves and I hated it but a slave has one craving that's more profound than any other. It burns brighter than any hunger and it's like a thirst which no water could ever quench and that is to be free and they are willing to die for that freedom I've seen it first hand. I'd rather live in a land where every one is free to choose than one where I take away freewill and betray my gods." Gabrielle looked up slightly. "That's a very noble way of thinking you clearly belong here in Greece."

Ilithyia felt her smile widen. "Thank you I'm glad you see it that way, you know the other diplomats think I'm odd because I think this way." Gabrielle eyed her for a long moment. "Its hard to be different but people who are different and stand by their ideals can change the way things are and influence others. That's what my late lover always used to tell me, he was a man who truly believed that you could change anything." Ilithyia looked up. "I'm sorry for your loss he sounds like he was a very forward thinking man." Gabrielle felt a sad smile form. "Its all right he died a long time ago but I still miss him." Ilithyia leaned back. "I had a husband before I married Abraxas I was very young and he was my parents choice but he divorced me as he cared more about power than me and wanted some bitch that was higher up on the Roman social ladder. I should hate him for it but strangely I don't. Maybe because I was able to make a choice against my parent's wishes and move to Greece and after I moved here I realized that I had a choice and I could say yes and no to who ever I wanted."

She eyed her ringed finger. "It allowed me to fall in love with someone who I loved and who loved me in return, not someone I was tied to because our marriage was all about politics." She looked up slightly. "It funny how life works out isn't it?" Gabrielle slowly met her gaze. "Yes it is." Ilithyia turned as the lectica was stopped and lowered as a male voice hit the air. "Your villa, lady Ilithyia." Ilithyia smiled easing herself out watching as her large white villa came in to view, with its gushing fountain in the courtyard. The villa had its own stables, bakery and a huge garden which had both Roman and Greek statues in it. Some of these statues could be seen as they were high up on pillars on both sides of the villa she turned to the men who had brought her here. "Thank you, all of you." The men nodded. "How much?" The man closest turned to her smiled warmly. "Four dinars, we take Roman as well as Greek coin." Ilithyia smiled handing him her dinars. "How's about ten dinars for the pleasant ride and for bringing us both here, that sounds much fairer wouldn't you agree?"

The man eyed the money then nodded respectfully. "Yes it does." Ilithyia watched as Gabrielle got out stretching slightly before walking up to the villa's double doors. She watched as the men left carrying the lectica with them they wouldn't have to go far to find another person who wanted a ride, the eastern district had a lot of visitors as you could see the sea as it wasn't that far away. People loved to go there and play games on the sandy beaches and watch the sun rise. Strangely though there weren't any other diplomats in this area the ones that were up here were retired along with retired warriors, merchants and families who had succeeded in getting enough wealth to buy a large villa. She looked up as her husband appeared in the doorway he gave her a smile only for it to fade away as he eyed Gabrielle his face turning to uncertainty. "Ilithyia you didn't tell me that you intended to bring back a guest." Ilithyia raised her eyebrow. "The party you sent me to was as boring as…what's that word you use? Oh yes Tartarus." Abraxas adjusted his shirt. "What it was really bad?"

Ilithyia rolled her eyes. "Put it like this I didn't find the naked Gladiator that interesting nor was watching Pelagia have her fun with him while her husband joined in, it made me want to throw myself on a dagger just so it would end." Abraxas put a hand on her arm. "I'm sorry I was told that it was a formal party." Ilithyia put her hand on his giving him a gentle kiss. "It's not your fault, just once though I'd just like to go to party where people talk about things and don't play these foolish sexual games." She turned to Gabrielle as her personal maid came out to greet her. "Please take Gabrielle to the garden I'll be there in just a moment." She watched her personal maid nodded as Gabrielle followed her, she could see in the blonde woman's eyes that she knew what this was about and that she wanted to chat privately with her husband for a moment. Abraxas watched as Gabrielle disappeared from sight he turned sharply to Ilithyia. "What are you thinking bringing her here?"

Ilithyia eyed him for a long moment. "She was on her own and as I said the party was awful, I want to speak to a woman who isn't a decadent fool for once and don't want to talk about politics, I want to just talk, even if it's about dresses, theatre and all those things I don't get to talk about often." Abraxas leaned forward. "People like her don't just walk around on their own Ilithyia she's a royal, what if the Empress finds that I have her here? She might thing that I captured her and she'll have my head. I mean come on even you said that it looked as though the Empress was quite taken by her." Ilithyia raised her hand putting it on his chest. "You worry too much Abraxas, she's not the Empress's prisoner and she's not tied to the palace I'm sure the Empress lets her come and go as she pleases, also only you and I know what she is and that's she's a royal. To the rest of Corinth she's just warrior and no one of importance and I'm sure that works for her as having personal guards might cause too much attention."

Abraxas raised his hand. "Okay I'll give you that but you know we are not on great terms with the Empress and us taking in someone she's rather taken with, will get us in to trouble." Ilithyia shook her head. "That's one way of looking at yes but we both know there's another if you're thinking about politically spin." Abraxas put a hand on his beard. "You're talking about us bringing her here because we want to show respect to the Empress, because it's the right thing to do. A noble act for her safety because we know who she is and what she means to the Empress." Ilithyia nodded easing her hand away from his chest. "Well as I said that can be our political spin on it but the truth is as I said, I just want someone to talk to because the party made me want to gag." Abraxas took in a deep breath. "Okay well we will go with the political version should the worst happen maybe the Empress won't want to break my balls." Ilithyia shook her head. "Trust me everything will be all right."

She eased up her hand running it down his face. "You got the diplomats and their partners to sign that document on the hunting law you did a wonderful job and she has to respect that." Abraxas groaned. "Oh please don't remind me of what I had to do to get that done, some of it wasn't that great and some of the dinner invites I had to go to bored me to death and all of it just for a stupid signature." He put his hand on hers. "Plus I know that you had to go to all those parties which you don't care for." Ilithyia laughed slightly. "I still have to go to a few but it doesn't matter, I was happy to do it for you." Abraxas nodded. "Well then we are both suffering for it but if we are suffering together then it's all okay." Ilithyia stepped away from him. "I agree now lets not keep our guest waiting, I'm sure she's wondering where we are." Abraxas nodded. "No lets not, it would be impolite." He watched as she vanished in side the villa he took in a deep breath, gods give him strength that nothing would go wrong today because of this.

8

Finally something! One of the city guards said to Demetrius that they had seen a woman matching Gabrielle's description in this area some hours ago. This means that Thaleia's instincts were correct the eastern side of city is the type of place where Gabrielle would go to get away from the noise. I'm close I know it, she's here in this part of the city, gods I'm so tired and I want to sleep so badly but I know I can't. I want to find her if it's the last thing I ever do. I know I'm close I can feel it, I can describe how I know, I just know she was here I've been feeling this odd sensation for a while now, it started over an hour ago. I know the footsteps I'm walking are they same as she has walked, it a perplexing feeling its like stepping on a shadow. It's also a feeling I've never had before but the strangest thing is I like it, it's comforting like knowing that someone is with in your reach. It's also a deep feeling which is drawing me down this street. The sun is now high in the sky and a lot of shops around me are closing while others are opening and I know that this feeling is bringing me to somewhere I need to be.

Xena stopped eyed the tavern close by her which was now closed she looked up slowly at the sign which was a wolf head with blood coming out of its mouth. She narrowed her gaze eyeing the title which read The Slaughtered Lamb. It was a night tavern which only served food and drink but had no beds and was closed during the day. Unlike the day light counterpart which had beds and served during the day but was closed at night while its guests slept. She put her hand on the door feeling a tingling sensation under her fingers which made every nerve ending in her body fire all at once. She turned to Demetrius. "We need to look in here." Demetrius eyed the tavern raising his eyebrow. "Here…but isn't this." He eyed the sign. "Rather morbid." Xena eyed the sign as she smashed her fist against the door with all her might. "Yes it is but I have a feeling about this Demetrius, I can't describe it I just know its right." Demetrius breathed in deeply gods he just hoped she was right, he was so tired now and he needed sleep he could tell that Thaleia was struggling as well.

They both weren't used to being up this late, he could tell though that the Empress was fairing much better than ether of them and he could only put it down to the months she'd spent with Gabrielle as Gabrielle could be up most of the night with out it bothering her or making her tired. Xena smashed her fist harder on the door. "Come on wake up!" She pulled her fist back about to strike it again only for the door to open, she watched as a man who was clearly Roman by his dress sense opened the door the anger in his eyes as he spoke. "We are closed! How many times do I have to tell you stupid tourists from other lands that the taverns of Corinth have two types? Day taverns with beds and night taverns which only serve food and drink and we are a night tavern!" He felt a sneer form. "So get lost." Xena didn't think as she grabbed him by his shirt pushing him back in side the tavern full force. "I am not a stupid tourist I am looking for some one who's important to me!"

Philo eyed the taller dark haired woman who had piecing blue eyes, he swallowed clearly she meant business. "My mistake who were you looking for?" Xena let go of his shirt eyeing him for a long moment. "I'm looking for a small woman about half my height, she has long blonde hair, green eyes, fair skin and a diagonal scar on her right eye. She would have had two swords strapped to her back and would be wearing, dark trousers, boots and a white and silver shirt. Philo felt his eyes dart gods the description was perfect it was Horn Hind's he breathed in deeply watching as the woman's two companions entered the tavern. Xena turned to Demetrius as a thought crossed her mind as she eyed the man's missing hand. "Close the door Demetrius." Demetrius breathed in closing the door he had no idea where she was going with this but he felt it best just to go along with it. Philo turned watching as his wife opened the door behind the bar coming in, in her bed robes the concern was in her eyes as she spoke. "Philo is everything all right I heard shouting?" Philo adjusted his shirt. "Everything is fine Flora these people are just searching for someone."

He put a hand on his chin eyeing the taller woman he had a very good idea who she really was. He watched as she eased down her cloaks hood revealing the black hair painting the full picture and confirming his thoughts. "Your friend was here not long ago, she came in here and got something to eat and drink and then she played cards with four of our older patrons." Xena blinked in surprise Gabrielle didn't generally socialize with people she didn't know. So there had to be more to this she eyed his hand again as a crazy thought crossed her mind. "How did you loose your hand?" Philo blinked in confusion eyeing his stump which had the long healed up but still had the teeth marks in it, he'd taken off his hook because he had been about to get in to bed. "It was a wolf in Rome I used to tend to the arena animals when I was a younger man." Xena put a hand on his arm. "No that's not a wolf bite, wolves tear, what ever took your hand of, took it off in one bite and the canine teeth marks are far to big and far to deep."

She paused eyeing him feeling a smile form. "Looks more like a wolf bite, from a really big wolf." Philo breathed in deeply realizing that there was no getting out of this. The woman in front of him was the Empress of Greece and she was Horn Hind's friend so she could see right through his false story. "No Empress it wasn't a wolf bite…it was…." Flora lowered her gaze. "It was me…I bit his hand off back in Rome the decorative muzzle was loose, loose enough that I could almost speak. I attacked him and bit his hand off and then I took his key and forced the muzzle loose so I could speak. A cruentus creatura had turned me a two weeks before I was a slave waiting to die to the roar of the crowd and the gladiators. He betrayed Rome and freed me and we left together because he could no longer have his job because by biting him I'd turned him in to a werewolf just like me and he was now no more than fodder for the arena." Xena folded her arms feeling her smile widen. "So you're both werewolves?" Philo nodded. "Yes we are Empress and we mean you no harm. We didn't mean Horn Hind any harm ether we let her in here because we were looking after her best interests, though she didn't realize it at first."

Xena raised hand ignoring Thaleia's surprise. "She is your king I would expect you to do no less and your secret will remain a secret until my self and Horn Hind have worked things out fully between our two races and things are more settled." Philo breathed in deeply. "We are not on the side of the Imperial Council they have no love for the cruentus creatura ether. As far as the Imperial Council is concerned werewolves made by the cruentus creatura for the sport off Rome's Gladiators, have no place in the Grand City. Despite that they were turned with out having any choice and are not at fault for being, who and what they are." Xena raised an eyebrow. "Your king told me that she had no choice and that she was bitten because she was considered the strongest. So the Imperial Councils view on the both of you is hypocritical since you weren't given a choice due to the circumstances. I have also met a cruentus creatura and they have no love for anyone other than them selves, my late husband also told me many lies regarding the dog fights of Rome and one day I intend to find a way to end them for good in the Roman Empire, as I have already done in my own Empire."

Philo nodded respectful. "The rumours are true you are clearly a woman who believes in doing what is right, even if the person you're doing it for is not human." Xena walked over to corner table close by running her hand over feeling the sensation once more that Gabrielle had been here. "Your king has taught me a lot in these past few months and I realize that I have been seeing everything in the wrong light concerning the werewolf race. I want to fix it, my ending the hunting law and giving your race equal rights, is only the beginning." Flora eyed the tall dark haired woman. "Wait you intend to help her bring down the Imperial Council, don't you?" Xena looked up slightly. "Yes." Philo turned sharply. "Why though I mean this is not your war?" Xena met his confused gaze she no longer cared who knew this now and she wanted this one truth to be spread among the werewolves of Corinth. "Because I'm willing to betray the Imperial Councils most scared law regarding humans and werewolves." Philo put a hand on his chin as Gabrielle's actions in the tavern became very clear and all of the parts suddenly fitted in to place. "You're in love with her?" Xena nodded. "Yes I am and I need to find her, which is why I need your help now." She eyed the bar. "Tell me where she went after she left your fine tavern and I'll see you'll be highly compensated and I'll put your establishment on the map with a single word."

Philo turned to his wife who nodded signalling him to tell her, he eyed the taller woman who he could tell was not bluffing she meant every word he could see it in her eyes. "Horn Hind walked down the street away from here, she was sitting outside when I saw a lectica with a Roman noble woman in it stop beside her. She invited her in side and then the men carried on walking in the direction of the sea, I've seen this woman many times before I believe she lives in this area with her husband who's a diplomat." Xena felt her eyes dart. "Wait what did this Roman noble woman look like?" Philo looked down slightly. "She's in her late twenties and has dark blue eyes, long light brown hair with red henna highlights. She wasn't very tall and wore green chiton robes with a turquoise belt and bronze decorative wrist bracelets." Xena looked as she turned to face him. "I assume she's a mild mannered woman and not a bitch to the lower classes?"

Philo nodded. "Yes that sounds correct I've never heard anyone speak ill of her or her husband." Xena folded her arms turning to Demetrius. "Ilithyia, that's who picked her up." Demetrius nodded. "The description fits, her and her husband have a villa in this part of the city. The others diplomats and their partners are in the more descendant and flavourful areas of the city, due to their habits." He stroked his beard. "But why would she take Gabrielle? She barely knows her." Xena raised her hand. "Because that's how that woman thinks, she would see it as rude to not invite Gabrielle to her villa. She knows Gabrielle is important to me and she would do it regardless of what her husband thinks." She felt her smile turn to a wide grin. "This means that Gabrielle is at their villa, right now." She turned slowly to the tavern owner putting a hand on his shoulder. "Thank you for your help you will get all that I promised." Philo nodded respectfully. "You are both kind and generous Empress and this will not go unheard of, I will tell others in my race about your kindness and your love." Thaleia looked up slightly. "Where is their villa?" Demetrius turned to her. "Oh its not far from here we can get there very quickly from here."

End of part 82

Silvermoonlight

Lectica was a form of carry device with two men at ether side, it was made from wood and had curtains on all four sides to hide the person in side as well as plush seating inside for the person to sit on, they were very common in ancient Rome.

Thank you everyone for your kind reviews, follows and favourites, I appreciate them greatly.


	83. Doing The Thing That Is Truly Just

_DOING THE THING THAT IS TRULY JUST AND RIGHT_

Gabrielle looked at the long garden in front of her it was huge with many trees, statues and paths, there were four sideways chairs in the room that over looking it. The whole villa was beautiful it wasn't over decent instead it was laid out simply with beautiful furniture. It seemed to be about comfort and calm rather than shouting out wealth. Inside the room was a hoplite armour which was on a stand in the corner, she could tell it had seen battle by the denting in the bronze helmet and Aspis shield, the sword at the foot of the amour also had a few nicks in it. It was clear though that it hadn't been used for a very long time and was now just a centre piece but a centre piece which clearly mattered. As it was on display for everyone to see when they walked in to this room. She heard a light chirping sounds she turned watching as blue rose-ringed parakeet came in to view, he was seated on a tall wooden stand which he could climb up and down.

The stand also had material toys hanging off it for him to play with his foot was ringed but he was a clearly a pet who had the freedom to fly around the garden and come back when ever he pleased as there was no cage present. She stepped closer watching as the medium sized blue bird black eyes shifted as he looked at her with curiosity. She eased her hand out very gently watching as he opened his beak in a threat display. She stopped putting her hand down on the wooden stand opposite him watching as he moved closer to it looking it over with curiosity. She eased up her thumb gently running it up his leg then eased it up to his chest stroking gently watching as the parakeet became calm. She carried on stroking he was clearly just a bit nervous, hence his aggression she moved her finger a little higher seeing the bird relax as he ruffled his feathers.

"Careful he…bites."

Gabrielle turned watching as Ilithyia appeared close by the surprise in her face as she spoke again. "It seems you have a way with birds." Gabrielle felt a smile form as she carried on stroking the bird's chest. "I own a Collard Dove I think it's all about being gentle and kind." She eyed the parakeet. "What's his name?" Ilithyia felt a smile form as the other woman stepped away from her pet she walked over stroking him under his neck. "He's called Omega and I like him to be free hence why he can fly around the garden when ever he pleases." Gabrielle sat down on a sideways sofa staying up right on it rather than laying on it. "No bird should ever be in a cage, they should be free to come and go." Ilithyia smiled inwardly. "Clearly we think alike in that notion." She moved over to the sofa which was facing Gabrielle's lying on it. "Would you like a drink?" Gabrielle shook her head. "No thank you." Ilithyia raised her filled goblet of wine drinking from it. "Please I insist." Gabrielle looked up slightly. "I don't drink alcohol."

Ilithyia raised her hand. "That's not a problem we have fruit juices." She nodded to the servant near by who nodded back. "So you don't drink, then what is your poison? Everyone's got one." Gabrielle eased out her pipe looking at it. "I smoke." Ilithyia raised her hand. "Ah well feel free, I'm not a prude my husband smokes so I don't mind." Gabrielle put the pipe in her mouth lighting it she breathed in deeply before breathing out the smoke. "Thank you." Ilithyia looked up. "Abraxas will be joining us soon he just has a few miner matters to deal with." She smiled as the servant put down a goblet of orange juice in front of the other woman, who eased off her coat putting it to one side. "This place must seem small to you, I mean you live in a palace which is filled with rooms." Gabrielle looked around her. "The palace is big yes but your villa is very beautiful its feels homely." Ilithyia raised an eyebrow. "Thank you I appreciate that, I know as a royal you may be used to large rooms and expensive things."

Gabrielle shook her head. "I don't care for decadence, the rooms I've spent time in weren't huge in fact one was about the tenth the size of this room, the Empress's palace is the biggest place I've ever lived in." Ilithyia blinked as she looked up. "I'm surprised I mean you're a royal." Gabrielle shook her head breathing in her pipe. "I wasn't always a royal, I was a warrior at first, when my predecessor the Crescent Hind died I grew horns in werewolf form and became the Golden Hind. Kings in my race are not picked by royal line they are chosen by the gods and only the gods they worship understand why." Ilithyia looked at her for a long moment Gabrielle's attitude and character now made more sense after her saying this. She wasn't a royal by blood line but a warrior who had become powerful just like the Empress. She looked up as Abraxas entered the room he gave her a smile as he sat down on the sofa opposite hers his calm voice hitting the air. "My apologises, I didn't mean to be rude to our guest, I was just sending out some scrolls."

Ilithyia looked up slowly giving him a warm smile watching as he poured a goblet of wine. "Gabrielle was telling me how kings in her race are picked by the gods and grows horns not by royal blood line and that she was a warrior before she became a royal, much like the Empress." Abraxas watched as Gabrielle breathed out the smoke from her pipe clearly she liked to smoke just like him. "The Empress thinks highly of you Gabrielle and it makes sense as you're a warrior at heart just like her." He paused putting a hand on his beard. "My apologises for the sexual comments regarding you and her the last time we met, it was very rude of me and I should have shown you more respect and not called you her conquest." Gabrielle eyed him for a long moment. "Its fine really, I've been called much worse in my time." She breathed out her pipes smoke meeting his curious gaze. "I also understand that you and the Empress have had a difficult time due to what happened with your younger brother." Abraxas looked at the ring on his finger for a long moment. "My brother was foolish and I don't believe we should have to suffer for his mistakes."

Gabrielle looked up sharply. "That's your political view but I know it's not your personal one." Abraxas eyed her for a long moment feeling unsure as he spoke his next words. "If I were to say my personal one would it go against me?" Gabrielle shook her head as she leaned back. "No it won't, I prefer it when people speak from the heart I don't care for politics." Abraxas eased up his hand giving a signal which caused the two servants in the room to leave closing the door behind them. This was not for their ears and despite their loyalty he didn't want any risks when it came to talking about the Empress of Greece. He turned back to the golden haired woman. "Personally I think the Empress isn't strong, oh she's strong as a warrior and as a leader but in terms of punishment she is soft, too soft." Gabrielle took in a deep breath strangely she could see where he was coming from here. She had seen another side to Xena though the cruel, vindictive side and the angry unkind side and after seeing it she would much rather have the softer side. "You would not like her harder side believe me, its very brutal, she maybe be soft and kind hearted but that is what makes her who she is, she extends kindness and warmth to those who need it."

Abraxas raised an eyebrow. "She has a brutal side, I had no idea." Gabrielle picked up her goblet taking a long drink. "You do not want to see that side of the Empress, believe me I have been stood in the face of it. We were not friends at first and she saw me as an animal and she wasn't very kind to me but we got past this and became friends. You don't want that side of her ruling the Greek Empire, she should always be told that she's kind, loving and caring and she should be loved for who she is." Abraxas put down his goblet. "I know you wouldn't lie about this I can see it in your eyes and if you say that her unkind side is this way then I will take your word for it. I'm just surprised clearly I had forgotten that those who are calm sometimes have the most brutal tempers, because they can not control their rage. Where as those who are always slightly on edge control that darkness with in them better." Gabrielle felt a sad smile form. "If only it was that way for me, I always feel like my angers there even when I'm not mad it's like a pressing dagger in the back of my mind waiting to break free, I think some days that I've spent to long on the battle field."

Abraxas nodded in understanding. "War taints us all in some way, I was a hoplite in the Spartan uprising there are things I wish I could forget, maybe that's why when I came back after two terms in the army I felt that it was time to quit and go in to politics. I don't want to wear that armour again as long as I live." Gabrielle lowered her gaze. "You may not be wearing it on your body but it'll always be in your mind and your heart and it will always be a part of you." Abraxas eased up his hand. "You make a good point tell me though, why are you wearing your swords I mean you sound unsure of yourself?" Gabrielle eyed her sword hilt. "I have always been a warrior I can't stop being a warrior my heart won't let me, I only feel whole when I have a sword in my hand and when I'm fighting other warriors on the battle field. I don't believe in harming and killing innocents it is the worst of all sins." Ilithyia shuffled feeling the need to change the subject, it was clear though that Abraxas and Gabrielle had an understanding but she didn't like the dark silence that was now clinging to the air. "So Gabrielle, tell us, do you think you and the Empress will ever be more than friends?"

Abraxas turned sharply. "Ilithyia!" Ilithyia shrugged as she turned to him. "What it's a fair question, just because you won't ask it does not mean that I won't." Gabrielle breathed in her pipe for a long moment as the question slowly sunk in and the world around her, slowly come to a stand still. More than friends, they had both gone so far beyond that point and it was clear from this walk that everyone, even those among her own race could see Xena's love for her. She wouldn't lie she had enjoyed their kiss and she had wanted more, it had been a pure kiss filled with pure love. The kind that she wished she could hold on to but she knew she couldn't. When she was around the other woman the emptiness she felt in her life vanished it was the only time she felt whole as a person. She could talk to her about anything and not feel scared or concerned over the subject. Xena could also calm her anger which was something that no other person could do and she had felt at sense of peace in her presence. Despite what she had suffered in the beginning in Xena's presence she could not deny that the palace had become the first place she'd ever called home, and in it she was surrounded by friends and family.

No to say that it was just them who made it her home would not be honest it was Xena who had truly made it her home. She breathed out the smoke in her mouth, it was always said that home was where the heart is but she needed to stop denying that one solid truth which she'd been running from because she was in denial, which was that she loved Xena. She had loved her for a long time she had just had problems admitting it because she'd feared that if she had a relationship with her that it would end in tragedy like her last few relationships. She didn't want to loose another lover. Loosing Damokles had been heart breaking and being abused and used by Adrienne had been crippling to her soul. That was why every time Xena had touched her she had ignored seeing it as friendship despite that it had clearly always been more. That pressing fear had always kept her from letting the other woman in fully but when they had kissed she knew she could no longer hide from that truth. Xena had also said that despite her past actions in the androphonomania massacre, she had no intention of getting rid of her or punishing her. Clearly she had to love deeply to put her past actions aside and say that.

There was another element of this she knew that if they ever got to together there would cause blinding and reckless hated from the Imperial Council. Who would see this as a truly traitorous act on her part, it would be the leverage that they needed pull in all their loyal follows and start a war. What ever their master plan was it would probably start the moment she openly confessed her love for Xena and that had caused her to ignore the truth because she feared the consciences because every one who was against her wouldn't just attack her they would also target Xena. She was so tired and so sick of being afraid she didn't want to be afraid anymore it felt like a cage which was suffocating her. She wanted freedom from it she wanted to make her own choices and no longer care about the consequences. She could end up loosing but she'd rather loose by her own choice than be forced in to a corner once more, where no discussion was ever her own. That was what love was though it had risks but there was so much to gain. She hated being alone she just wanted to be happy, she wanted to feel the other woman's love again and to melt in to it and no longer care about her troubles.

She knew though that she would have to do something she had never done before in the hopes of gaining Xena's approval once more. The older woman had said that she had dishonoured her sword, if she had dishonoured it then she had to regain her honour what ever it took. She would kneel to the other woman and surrendered her sword to her to redeem her soul. She would pledge her loyalty completely to her and hope that Xena would still love her and give the chance to do what was right. She would never kneel to anyone else but in her heart she knew she'd kneel to Xena because she respected her and ultimately she loved her. She wanted to show her that love and devotion even it meant that she had her sword taken away so that she could regain it later, through an act of honour. She couldn't run from her love any longer and hiding it was only making things worse between them. In truth she now regretted not doing this sooner but she knew she had to tell the truth about the androphonomania massacre. It had been destroying her and now that it was out there she could at least move on with her life and try to correct the mistake she'd made through doing noble acts.

"Gabrielle?"

Gabrielle looked up sharply snapping out of her thoughts looking at Abraxas and Ilithyia who both looked confused. She shook her head realizing that she'd been so caught up in her own thoughts that she'd forgotten what the question was that they had asked. "I'm sorry, what was the question?" Ilithyia looked up she had no idea what had happened here it was like Gabrielle had just become lost in her own thoughts, it was clearly deep thought because she had become obvious to everything and everyone. She turned to Abraxas who raised an eyebrow before turning back to Gabrielle. "I asked if you think that you and the Empress will ever become more than friends?" Gabrielle lowered her gaze. "Perhaps." Ilithyia refilled her goblet. "Perhaps, so it could happen then?" Gabrielle looked up slightly. "That depends on if my goddess is kind." Ilithyia narrowed her gaze that was a cryptic statement but she understood why the other woman had used these words as she sounded uncertain herself. She felt a smile form. "Well I'd just like to say that I think you'd make a good couple, I mean you clearly have chemistry."

Abraxas rolled his eyes. "You know you shouldn't do that match maker thing Ilithyia, you don't know if Gabrielle cares for women, I mean we all know that the Empress likes both genders but not every woman in Greece is like that. You can't force someone to love a gender that they have no interest in." Gabrielle looked up slightly. "That is true Abraxas you can't but I have always like both genders I've had both male and female lovers, but only ever have one partner at a time. I also don't share well with others hence why I don't care for orgy parties or threesomes." Abraxas watched as Gabrielle finished her goblet. "I can relate to that I don't care for sharing ether, my idiot of a brother was the opposite though he couldn't get enough of that kind of thing but then again each to his own. Everyone has their poison and everyone has a weakness under the sheets." Gabrielle put her goblet down taking in a deep breath from her pipe before blowing out the smoke. "That is true I won't deny it as I've heard that it is the Greek gods who believe the sex drive can not be controlled and though I don't believe in the Greek gods I respect that notion."

Abraxas felt a smile form. "It's nice to meet someone who has no fear of saying what they feel." He was about to say more only to stop as a knock sounded on the door. "Come in." He watched as one of the servants came in closing the door behind her he gave her a smile. "Yes." The servant shuffled nervously before looking up. "I'm sorry Dominus I know you're busy…and." Abraxas stood up slowly looking at the nervous girl she was new here to his staff and a former Roman slave who was getting used to a life of freedom once more. His wife had a soft spot for ill treated people and she always tried to help them out, her deep rooted view on slavery being immoral deeply influenced her actions. At first he'd disliked her over helpfulness but over the years he'd come to understand her reasoning. Helping those who needed it gained their loyalty and their trust in such a powerful way, normal servants could be brought out or manipulated but not those who had been helped or given a better life had passionate loyalty.

More than once the servants in his villa had revealed plotting against him by the other diplomats who were trying to sell him and Ilithyia out. When he'd asked them why they'd not taken the gold they said it was because both he and Ilithyia had been kind to them and understanding and given them a better life. Loyalty like that was priceless and he now shared his wife's view on both slavery and helping those in need. He leaned over putting a hand gently on the young girls shoulder. "Easy now just relax little one, take in a deep breath and tell me what's wrong." He paused. "Also its Abraxas not Dominus, you are not my slave and I am not your master, you're a free young woman who can come and go as she pleases." The young girl nodded as he eased her hand away she spoke keeping her hands together. "There's a city guard at the door to see you, he's seems very annoyed." Abraxas put his hands behind his back. "Thank you I'll go and have a word with him, you go back to your duties." He watched as she nodded going up to the table and refilling the goblets. "Please excuse me I'll be back in a moment."

Ilithyia gave him a smile. "I will be back soon." Abraxas smiled back as he walked through the door closing it behind him. It was time he got a loyal ex warrior to guard the door, he was sick of the city guards scaring his servants. He walked up to the door opening it watching as a rough looking man came in to view who had a patch on his left eye. The man spoke not bothering to hide his disgust. "You need to get better servants the one who answered the door cringed like some pathetic deer in arrow sight." Abraxas closed the door behind him eyeing the man in front of him. He didn't think as he grabbed him by his shirt violently pulling him forward. "You were talking to a forma slave you unfeeling bastard and you are to treat her and the rest of my servants with more respect and not act like an arse in front of them." He let go forcing the man back violently. "Is that understood?" The man adjusted his armour looking up as he realized his mistake. "Yes." Abraxas leaned against the pillar opposite the door eyeing him. "What did you want?"

The man looked down adjusting his armour. "The Empress is looking for someone by the name of Gabrielle, some important figure long blonde hair, green eyes not very tall, fair skinned." Abraxas eased up his hand stopping him mid sentence. "Wait you say she's missing?" The gruff looking man nodded. "She has been missing since last night the Empress will reward anyone very highly who finds her. She's also in the area searching for her personally. I saw her myself she's not far away from here you can't miss her, the light blue eyes are a give away along with the black hair." He paused. "So have you seen her or not?" Abraxas looked up sharply he wanted to tell the truth that Gabrielle was here but he didn't want this dishonourable looking idiot to get the reward. He'd rather someone else more deserving get it he opened the door to his house turning sharply eyeing him. "No I haven't seen her, now get lost." He ignoring the dirty look the man gave him as shut the door on him, he moved over to his desk picking up a piece of scroll writing on it then rolled it up putting his wax seal on it. He then walked in to another room catching sight of an older man who was dressed in amour whose job was to protect his servants.

There were in fact three ex warriors in his villa and they all protected his servants and guarded them when they went to the market. He eyed the older man. "I have a job for you." The older man took the scroll eyeing it. "What do you command of me Abraxas?" He smiled looking up at him. "You've always been loyal to me I want to see that your well rewarded. I need you to take this scroll and give it to a woman she will stand out she'll be very tall with long black hair, tanned bronze skinned and piecing blue eyes. You may have seen her in my villa she's been her once or twice before." The older man raised an eyebrow. "You are refereeing of cause to the Empress are you not?" Abraxas patted his shoulder. "Yes I am and she's very close to the villa but I'm entertaining at present and it would be rude for me to leave my guest, so I need you to do this for me." The older man nodded. "I'll see it done Abraxas, I know this area well enough it won't take me very long to find her not if she's as close as you say." Abraxas nodded watching as he moved towards the door. "Thank you."

End of part 83

Silvermoonlight

The ancient Greeks believed sexual desire could not be controlled the Greek symbol for sexual desire is in fact the hydra, as no matter how many times you cut off its head a new one will always grow back in its place. When the heroes of Greek myths killed a hydra it was symbolism of them being able to control there sexual desires better than normal men and women.


	84. At The Crossroads Where Time Stands

_AT THE CROSSROADS WHERE TIME STANDS STILL_

Xena walked up the street which led to Abraxas villa she knew that in less than ten minutes she'd be there. She had been to his villa once before but that had been a very long time ago back when she'd first become Empress of Greece. She'd been visiting all the people who had been loyal to her politically and promoting them to diplomats. That felt like so long ago now and she could say with out a shadow of a doubt that with most of these people she'd made the right choice, with the exception of a few who had betrayed her. Her gaze drifted upwards as she caught sight of an old warrior who was coming towards her. He wasn't a hoplite or one of the city guards his armour was much more personal, there was a bronze emblem which represented a house on his chest. This emblem meant that he was someone's personal house guard, house guards normally consisted of warriors who had done a term in the army. As well as warriors who had been kicked out of the army because they couldn't follow the rules or disobeyed orders, as well as those who could no longer serve due to a serious injury. This man was one of them his injuries were very obvious he had a slight limb and was missing two fingers on his right hand.

She stopped watching as he looked at studying her carefully for a few moments before coming to stand in front of her. He raised a small scroll as he spoke ignoring Demetrius's intense gaze which now up on him. "I have a message for you." Xena eyed him for a long moment. "A message for me?" The house guard smiled showing off three golden teeth. "Yes this is just for you, it's from Abraxas he told me to give to you personally as he heard you were in the area he said that it was very important that you receive it." Xena took the small scroll from his hand blinking in surprise. She knew that Gabrielle was at his villa but she had not expected him to go out of his way to even contact her over this issue or help her with it. As she knew full well that they had never really seen eye to eye. She had fully expected to enter his villa and for him not to even say that Gabrielle was inside and to only reveal the truth when he got what he wanted by using the situation to manipulate her in some way. She eyed the small scroll carefully cracked the seal opening eyeing the writing on it.

"_Dear Empress._

_Ilithyia came across your close friend Gabrielle this morning in the market place, she had concerns for her safety as she is a royal. Even though that may not be known to the public as yet we were still concerned as the hunting law has only recently been passed and there are people out there who still might try to cause her harm. She's now safe and sound inside our villa and being well taken care off. I hope that you'll come up to my villa and take her back to the palace as I'm sure you've been concerned as to her where she is and would prefer that she is brought back safely. _

_Abraxas."_

Xena slowly closed the note looking up at the older man who smiled. "Thank you, would you please lead us to villa?" The old house guard nodded. "It would be my pleasure Empress." Demetrius followed the old house guard as he led the way he had to confess this had surprised him as much as the Empress. He hadn't expected Abraxas to come forward about Gabrielle he had assumed that he'd play a political game of some kind. He turned to Thaleia who now looked very tired, he could see it in her eyes he eased up his arm putting it around her shoulder pulling her close. "How are you holding up?" Thaleia took in a deep breath. "I'm all right I'm just tired." Demetrius felt his smile widen. "I know, I am to." He paused eyeing the map in her hand. "You did a very good job of finding the area Gabrielle was in if it weren't for you I doubt we would have found her this quickly." Thaleia looked up meeting his soft gaze. "Thank you it means a lot you saying that." She breathed in deeply. "I must say though that I can't wait to get back under the sheets of my bed at the palace."

Demetrius nodded. "You and me both, I think when I get back I'll drink a warm tankard of mead then sleep for a long time." He paused feeling unsure of his next words. "You know maybe when we get back we could both…I don't know have a picnic in the garden sometime. I mean if the weather holds up." He paused. "You don't have to go with me I mean, I understand if you're not interested." Thaleia looked up sharply she eased up her hand putting it on his chest. "No I'd love to come." Demetrius felt his smile turn to a wide grin. "Well then I'll try and get some food together when we get back." He breathed in deeply he knew this was rather sudden but if this day had taught him anything it was that they didn't spend enough time together, despite that they were good friends. He also wanted to see whether or not she had invited the man she liked to dinner as she hadn't spoken about it at all. Even when they'd gone to market to get gifts for Gabrielle when she'd been on her sick bed she hadn't said a thing. He wouldn't lie he did feel a little jealous that she liked someone else but he wouldn't go after her himself despite how he felt about her as he'd rather that she be happy.

He turned back to her. "Who knows it might snow and if it does we can make something out of the snow." Thaleia felt her smile widen she knew that most of the staff didn't like the winter snow fall but she loved it. She loved the way it covered the statues and the palace and she loved watching the children all run around in it and throw snow balls. Some of her fondest memories were playing in the snow with her mother as a small child along with her father who she could remember very clearly. He had been dressed in his armour pretending to be a horse with her on his shoulders. She felt her smile fade she still missed him even now and some days she wished she could see him again but she knew that was impossible. It was said that the dead could visit the living but he had never visited her and she hoped that where ever he was now that he was happy. She knew he hadn't worshipped the Greek gods but strange gods from another land she could still remember him telling her stories about Gleti the moon goddess and Xevioso the thunder god.

She vividly remembered asking him why he didn't worship the Greek gods like her mother he had smiled warmly and said, we worship what is in our hearts. She had never really understood what he meant by that as a child but now as a grown woman she had now come to understand his meaning. He was saying that he worshipped what he believed in regardless of what others thought, because that was what his heart told him to do. It was better to follow your hearts desires and needs than be forced to follow others down a path, which you nether liked or wanted. She turned back to Demetrius. "I like it when it snows the palace always looks so beautiful." Demetrius turned to her. "I agree, I have always liked the snow myself I mean its fun to have snow ball fights now and again." He was about to say more only to stop as he caught sight of Abraxas villa, he had to confess he'd never been to this diplomats villa. Though he had been to other diplomats villas and it had been a pompous and annoying affair. He really hoped that this villa wouldn't be the same he really hated it when the servants thought they had to kiss his ass because the villa owner had told them to.

Xena looked up watching as Abraxas villa came in to view it had been such a long time since she'd been to his home and strangely it looked just the same as she remembered it. She'd been to some very over extravagant villas in her time but she remembered Abraxas villa as a more sub duded home. His villa was about comfort and beauty rather than decadence and it hadn't really changed at all in all these years. The same statues could be seen in the garden and its wide courtyard was the same. There was single horse stable close by and she could his servants running around doing their duties, she watched as the large gates were closed behind them. These tall gates were there purely for the protection of the villa owner and the staff if war broke out in side the city. Though frankly she didn't see that ever happening no one had ever breached the outer wall of Corinth apart from herself and that had been in when she'd liberated it from its tyrant queen Nebula who had been bringing horrific suffering to the people. She had been the last great dictator to fall in Greece and she had brought her to justice for her crimes. After which she had met her end at the noose in a public hanging. After this had happened the remaining royals who had been loyal to Nebula had all surrendered unconditionally pledged their loyalty to her and she'd been crowned Empress of Greece. She'd spent the next six years rebuilding Corinth bringing its economy back and rebuilding it back to its forma glory.

Her love affair with it should have ended after its rebuild but strangely it never had, she fallen in love with the city and had carried on changing it. Even when she'd lived in Rome after her marriage she'd worked on new things for it. Now it stood as a testament of her love, the biggest city in the whole of the Greek Empire with more theatres, gladiatorial arena's than any other city. It had five huge city regions and temples to both the Greek and Roman gods as well as lesser temples in other lands. It was now the capital of Greece instead of Athens she still saw the old capital as important though as it was a place for the bards, scholars, history, maths and learning and mysteries. Some people had said that these mysteries shouldn't be tampered with as it was an offence to the gods but she didn't agree. She felt that it was important to understand the world and she got a lot of pleasure out of reading the scholars findings every six months. After all it was understanding that had helped a very clever engineer named Heron to work out the water system in her palace which worked through pipes and water pressure. His idea meant that you could also get hot and cold water from separate taps. Though he had stated that he'd seen this concept in a dream, regardless of it being a dream or not his design had been revolutionary and was now being used across Greece along with the underground sewage systems which linked to homes in cities.

These ideas showed the importance of understand and how much they could help the people, so despite that Athens was no longer the capital she'd always told her people that she wanted it to remain central point of leaning. Corinth was the city of her heart and was her greatest achievement as a ruler and one day she hoped to emulate its design across every town and village in Greece but she knew that it would take many years to do so the royals were only just starting to emulate her design in there own cities but it had taken them years to catch up. She shook her head breaking out of her thoughts as the old house guard used his key to open the villa's front door. She walked in side with the others watching as he closing the door her locking it. She looked around her at the wall paintings and statues it was just the same as she remembered it. The house guard turned to her. "Please excuse me I'll get Abraxas." Xena took in a deep breath as he disappeared from sight, only to reappear again as he was closely followed by Abraxas, who gave her a smile as he spoke. "It is a pleasure to see Empress I'm glad that you got my message."

Xena folded her arms eyeing him. "Yes I got your message though I'll confess I did not expect you to send me it." Abraxas eased up his hand. "As I said in my message Gabrielle was walking the streets it was Ilithyia who found her and brought her back to our villa. We were both concerned that harm might come to her as she is a royal at the end of the day." Demetrius felt a smirk form. "Trust me there's no chance of that, any common mugger or criminal would wind up dead if they tried to touch her in any manner." Thaleia nodded. "Yes I agree." Xena slowly met Abraxas's calm gaze. "Thank you for bringing her back to your villa, it is true she has nothing to fear from common criminals but she does have those among her own race who do not approve of her because of how she thinks and her higher moral standards. They may have used this opportunity to harm her, if they knew that she had been outside the palace and was walking around with out an escort. So her being safe is very important at this moment in time when her people are dealing with such civil unrest."

She paused eyeing him. "Where is she now?" Abraxas put his hands behind his back. "She's sleeping she said she was tired, Ilithyia showed her to one of our guest rooms." Xena felt the breath she'd been holding leave her throat along with the tension of the past hours. Thank the gods she was safe. She turned eyeing him wanting to say more but Gabrielle was important to her right now. "Please take me to her." She turned to Demetrius and Thaleia who looked just as tired as she was right now. "Also give my friends food and drink and a warm beds to sleep in, their both very tired." Abraxas eyed the Empress she was very tired he could see it in her eyes. The fact that she had come searching for Gabrielle with her staff showed just how important this woman was to her. He turned not wanting to hold her up as he could see the anxiousness in her eyes. "Please follow me." He turned to one of his servants. "Please show the Empress's friends to the two other guest rooms and if they want anything to eat or drink have it brought to them." The servant nodded. "Yes Abraxas." Abraxas slowly walked up the hallway watching as the Empress followed him. "As I said in my note we had no idea you were looking for her personally if we had known we would have sent a note sooner."

Xena turned eyeing him. "Tell me, why is it you're not asking me for anything, I mean you found her?" Abraxas turned meeting her tired gaze. "I have no interest in using your friend as leverage to get what I want, plus I like her she has that hard edge I admire." He stroked his beard. "I mean it not like anyone ever tells her what to do, she clearly likes to choose her own path. None of the other Greek royals would take a walk outside the palace with out a guard they have no spine when it comes to that kind of thing." He ignored her surprise. "I didn't expect you to come after her personally ether disguised by a cloak, since you normally only walk the streets on a horse surrounded by your royal guard." Xena breathed in deeply. "Yes well I realize that I need to get out more, I spend too much time inside the palace walls." Abraxas carefully opened the door to the first guest room, watching as Gabrielle came in to view. She was sleeping on a double bed fully clothed though she had taken off her boots and her swords she still had one of her weapons in her hand. He lowered his voice to a whisper. "Would your coming to get her, be about more than just getting out?" Xena eyed him for a long moment. "Yes it would…she means a lot to me."

Abraxas looked up slightly clearly Ilithyia did have a good point when she referred to possible feelings between the Empress and Gabrielle and he would tell her that later. As right now she was talking with the newest servant out in the garden who the city guard had scared as she wanted to put her even more at ease. He stepped away from the open door looking at the Empress. "Please feel free to rest your head as soon as you get up I'll have my servants make you a meal, I'm sure you're hungry." Xena took in a deep breath she hadn't expected him to be this nice or even to offer a meal she looked up slowly. "Thank you Abraxas." Abraxas nodded before turning away. "I'll leave you both alone." Xena moved inside the room closed the door behind her. She looked around the large room which had a door opposite which led out in to the gardens as well as a double bed in the centre of the room there were two side ways sofa's and small wash room near by. A thick velvet curtain had been pulled across to block out most of the light but it had left just enough that she could see where she was going. She came to stand opposite the double bed where the younger woman was sleeping looking down at her. She was clearly sleeping very deeply and she didn't want to wake her up despite how much she wanted to speak to her. She was very tired herself and her feeling this tired meant that the things she wanted to say might not come out right and that was the last thing she wanted, she wanted to be fully awake and rested when she spoke to her.

She had to confess she had not expected her in to end up in Abraxas's villa and yet now that she was here she would rather it be his villa that any other diplomats home. Abraxas he had not shown any interest in using the situation to his advantage and it confirmed a few things from his last visit to the palace. It seemed that though he didn't care that much for her he clearly liked Gabrielle, so much so that he wanted to help her. She eased her hand down running it gently though the younger woman's long blonde hair letting it spill through her fingers before leaning down and kissing her gently on the cheek. Gods she had missed her so much, if this event had taught her anything it was that she didn't want to be away from her for this amount of time ever again. It had been like torture not having her around, it's true she could have waited for her to return to the palace but she really hadn't wanted to do that. She didn't want to give Gabrielle the impression that she had to come and apologise to her she also didn't want her to think that because she was Empress and in a higher position of power that it was her place to submit, even if it wasn't her fault. She didn't want their friendship to be ruled by their positions in any way, shape or form the other Greek royals could bow all they wanted but she'd never force Gabrielle to kneel or bow to her. She didn't want the younger woman to ever think that she had to kneel just because she was a royal just because the other royals did. She was nothing like the other royals she was above them, she was honourable even when the scales weren't tipped in her favour and she'd risk her position even if meant getting caught.

She lowered her gaze to the floor she loved her too deeply to loose her and a part of her was happy that she hadn't left the city because she knew that in her position and after the things she'd said, that she might have chosen to leave for good. She eased off her cloak putting it to one side. She didn't want to think about what she'd have done if the younger woman had chosen to leave for good. She knew that if the younger woman had done so that it would have been the perfect opportunity for those who hated her to try and assassinate her again. She probably hadn't left because she knew this and wouldn't take the risk. She shook her head now she was just happy that she had found the younger woman once more and that she was all right, that was all that really mattered to her right now. She walked over to the other side of the bed easing her self on it so she was next to Gabrielle. She moved her arm over very gently putting it around her waist pulling her close, watching as the younger woman's hand tightened around her sword hilt for a moment before loosened as she half murmured something in her sleep as her body relaxed once more.

They had a lot to talk about when she woke up and she had idea where to start, what mattered most to her was telling Gabrielle that she'd done a noble thing during the androphonomania massacre and that her actions had saved the lives of many children who were still alive today. She also wanted to find out the full truth about what she had wanted during the meeting with the Imperial Council because there just had to be more to it than she'd said she could feel it in gut. She breathed in deeply she had made such a mess of things by not taking the time to listen to what Gabrielle was saying and she wanted to put that right. She also didn't want her to see herself as a mess or a nuisance who she had to clean up after, because she wasn't that at all. Her breaking things was irrelevant, things could be replaced in her palace. Rooms could be rebuilt but nothing could replace Gabrielle she was special and she mattered to her more than anyone else. There was also one thing which the younger woman had said which had been true and that was that she afraid of going beyond her palace walls and that she liked to hide behind them.

She had spent so many years hiding behind her palace walls since Rome but walking around the city today had taught her that she really had nothing to fear. No one even recognised her, she hadn't been assassinated and it had given her a sense of power and understanding. In that she could walk beyond her walls without fear and not have to worry about looking over her shoulder. Which meant that the only real danger in the past had come when she'd put on her armour and showed off who she really was. This new found freedom had made her realize something else though, she didn't need legions to protect her she just needed very truth worthy people who knew the city and who could hide in it and talk to contacts. She turned back to the younger woman she had been right about this and she deserved to be told so. No one had ever taken the time to listen to her pains like Gabrielle did, she was her best friend, her family and she loved her. She knew if she wasn't around that her life would be lonely again, she would just sink back in to the wine and she didn't want that anymore she wanted her company it was the only thing that made her feel whole. She shook her head letting her thoughts go as the tiredness took over and she felt her eyes start to close as she slid in to the darkness of her dreams which were so welcoming and relaxing.

End of part 84

Silvermoonlight

Gleti the moon goddess and Xevioso the thunder god are both African gods.

Heron of Alexandra (10–70 AD) was a Greek mathematician and engineer who created steam and water driving devices. He understood both mechanics and water pressure but was limited by the technology of the day. The idea is that in this universe the technology is slightly more advanced and is not being oppressed, the world of gods and learning live very much side by side.

Herculaneum is recorded as having and underground sewage system which was very modern and went under all the houses. In this universe Pompeii and Herculaneum have not been wiped by Mount Vesuvius, so their technology has become much more wide spread but with all alternate universes this means that someone will still suffer devastating disaster, though it may take a different form.


	85. A Deep Act Of Honour And Compassion

_A DEEP ACT OF HONOUR AND COMPASSION_

Darkness a drifting warm darkness all around me embracing me it so nice like being hugged, it's like a warm softness, wait a second. This isn't a dream I know its not I can feel it even in this half dreaming state, someone's with me sleeping next to me. No there not sleeping with me there up against me I can feel there body up against mine and their arm wrapped around my waist pulling me closer to them. I have no idea who is up against me, wait I can smell jasmine and the faint smell of leather soap. I know these smells they have penetrated my soul and my very being over these past months. Its like there a part of me and in these past hours of my long walk in Corinth before I came in to this villa I missed them so much. Maybe I'm still dreaming and this is all in my head but it feels too real to be my dream, I want to wake up just to know for sure. I'm not tired anymore I also have no idea how long I've been sleeping for but I know I need to wake up now, I know I'm a long way from the palace. I know it will be a long walk home but I know that now feels like the right time to return to the one place that I considered my home, above all others.

Gabrielle opened her eyes watching as the darkness of the room came in to view. She took in a deep breath only to stop as she felt someone move up against her body. She felt her eyes dart as she looked down catching sight of the arm wrapped gently around her waist which she recognised instantly by the fingers and signet ring. She could smell jasmine and leather soap now the smell was so strong that she couldn't escape it. She turned slowly watching as Xena's face came in to view the taller woman was fast asleep. Even though she was sleeping she could see a smile on her lips. She found herself staring at the other woman in shock what in the name of Ouroboros was she doing here? She hadn't expected her to be here, let alone be sleeping in bed next to her with her arm wrapped around her, not after the argument they'd had. She felt her sword slip from her fingers before she could stop it. The weapon hit the marble floor hard causing a deep echo to vibrate through the small guest room. She watched as the other woman's light blue snapped open and her arm left her waist as she bolted up right in bed pulling up her own sword which was close by in a lighting fast motion.

Gabrielle eased herself out of bed staring at her as she grabbed her fallen sword as a feeling of nervousness took over as she spoke unable to keep the uncertainty out of her tone. "I'm sorry I…dropped my sword." She looked down at the floor. "I didn't know you were here." Xena looked at the younger woman who now looked completely out of her element she could see her reflective lenses in the darkness and the utter confusion in them. She slowly got up off the bed putting her sword back in to her scabbard as she turned to face her. "I came looking for you." Gabrielle opened the curtain behind her seeing the dark sky outside as she moved over putting her boots back on then put her second sword back in to its scabbard. "You came to find me?" Xena stood up moving towards her. "Yes I came to find you, I was worried about you." Gabrielle stepped back as she pushed the door open watching the gardens came in to view. She needed to get some fresh air, it felt as though nothing made sense to her anymore the last thing she'd expected was for Xena to leave her palace to go and find her. She walked out in to the garden watching as the other woman followed her, the concern in her eyes.

She walked in to the centre of the garden which were empty of people it was early in the morning though the sun had not fully risen in sky yet. There was still a blanket of darkness along with the light which was breaking through the sky in the distance. She stopped opposite one of the huge statues which had a tall over grape vines over hanging it and peach and apple trees surrounding it. She paused watching as the other woman came to stand opposite her. She eyed the sword in her hand what did it matter why the other woman was here? It wasn't her place to question she was here now and she could apologise and do what was right. Xena eased up her hand. "I was worried about you Gabrielle you didn't leave a note, it took me a while to find you I didn't expect you to end up in Abraxas's villa." Gabrielle looked down the floor. "Ilithyia invited me here I thought it would be rude to say no." Xena moved a step closer to her she spoke in a calm tone hoping it would put the other woman at ease. "You know you were right I really don't spend enough time outside my own palace walls. It was nice to go out in to my own city I'd forgotten what it looked like." Gabrielle eyed the sword in her hand for a long moment through out her life she'd been forced to kneel to the will of others.

She knew though that this time was different though, she would be kneeling because it would a personal choice not one forced up on her. She couldn't stand the thought of being seen as dishonourable or unworthy of her sword and just wanted to put things right between them, what ever it took. She eased her other sword free from her scabbard ignoring the other woman's confusion. She breathed in deeply lowering herself on to one knee as she put her other sword on the floor. She eased up her second sword lowering her head to floor as she moved the sword higher trying to keep the pain out of voice as she spoke. "I surrendered my sword to you so that I may redeem my soul I have clearly dishonoured you and my sword with my actions during the androphonomania massacre." She breathed in sharply ignoring the pain in her chest and the tears which threatened to fall. "Please take my sword from me and I will do everything in my power to gain it back and regain my honour in yours eyes. I'll do what ever it takes and do what ever you ask of me to redeem my soul, you have only to ask and I will honour it with out question."

Xena felt her body freeze as the pain twisted in her chest this was the last thing she wanted she didn't want Gabrielle kneeling to her she didn't deserve to kneel to her. She knew though that Gabrielle's life was about honour and her doing this was her way of righting the wrong she believed she had committed. She closed her eyes as the younger woman's words from when she'd been bleeding on the floor after she'd been stabbed by Adrienne came back to her. "_You are such a beautiful woman…I think…the gods you worship would kneel in the face of such radiant beauty. I know I would kneel to you…if you asked it off me."_ She opened her eyes looking at the other woman who wouldn't look up and remained kneeling with her sword outstretched. She took a step forward realizing that there was only way to fix this, she took the other woman's sword from her hands looking at it for a long moment watching as younger woman lower her hands which held the weapon while keeping her eyes fixed to the floor. She slowly lowered herself on to knees in front of her. "I'm sorry Gabrielle." She gently took hold of her hand putting it back on the hilt of the sword. "You deserve this weapon you have not dishonoured it."

She shook her head sadly. "It was wrong of me to say that to you, there are those out there who are unworthy of their sword and should give them up to redeem themselves but you not one of those people." She moved her hand up putting it under the younger woman's chin using it to gentle ease up her head she could the surprise as green eyes as they met her own. "You are worthy of your sword and I have no wishes or demands of you, you don't have to redeem yourself in my eyes." She looked up slightly. "I only have one request." Gabrielle felt her eyes dart. "What is your request?" Xena leaned closer to her. "That you never kneel to me again, my higher position of power does not mean that you should ever have to submit to me like the other royals do. You are not my lesser you are my equal and my friend and you matter to me more than anyone, so please stand up." Gabrielle stood up slowly she eased both swords back in to their scabbards on her back. She had not expected her kneeling to go this way she'd assumed Xena would want her to redeem her self. Not that she would give her sword back and say that she'd honoured them, she watched as the taller woman slowly stood up.

She lowered her gaze to the floor. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to smash your vase, I was just mad…I'm too proud to admit it, but I have a problem with my temper I can't always stay in control of it." Xena moved her hand putting it gently on her arm seeing that she was once more looking at the floor. "No I'm sorry for calling you a stupid monster that breaks things and for saying that I have to clean up your mess. I don't care if you trashed every room in my palace it wouldn't matter to me, things are things they can be replaced, repainted and rebuilt but you can't be replaced and I'd be lost with out you." Gabrielle laughed but it was a sad laugh even to her own ears. "You didn't have to come here I wasn't running away I would have returned to the palace, I just needed time alone to think things through." Xena eased up her other hand putting it on her other arm. "I came here because I wanted to find you Gabrielle, because I didn't listen to you. I misjudged with out knowing everything about the androphonomania massacre." Gabrielle shook her head. "You didn't misjudge me I killed those people and they were all innocent I committed the worst of all sins and for what, a meeting with the Imperial Council, which I never got?"

Xena looked at her for a long moment. "I didn't give you a chance to tell me about the children the ones you risked your position to save, the werewolf with crooked horns that's what they all called you. You hid them under floorboards in chests and wardrobes anything to save them from being killed. I even spoke to one who's now a hoplite he spoke very highly off you." Gabrielle felt the shock hit home as the other woman's words sunk in. "The children I saved lived? I never knew that they had survived I had to leave the houses and pray to my goddess that they'd live long enough to be rescued." Xena nodded running her fingers gently up her arm. "Yes Gabrielle they lived and I should not have called you liar when you spoke about not killing them because you were telling the truth." Gabrielle breathed in painfully feeling a tear as it ran down her cheek. "What else could you have done? You had no living children to see that I was telling the truth." Xena put her hand on her shoulder. "What could I have done? I should have listened to and not doubted you and given you a chance to explain yourself." She eased up her hand running it through the long golden hair. "You love children, your kind and compassionate to the palace children and I should not have accused you of killing children it's something you'd never do."

Gabrielle breathed in painfully. "I'm sorry for everything that happened during the androphonomania massacre, you were right I should have been stronger. I should have said no to the Imperial Council, it was my place as ruler to do what was right…I just wasn't strong enough." Xena looked at her for a long moment. "No Gabrielle you were stronger you risked your life to save children you didn't even know." She paused before speaking. "That's why you want to be punished though isn't it? For all the lives you took and you didn't save." Gabrielle felt her body tense painfully. "Yes I thought you'd punish me for the androphonomania massacre because that would be justice for the husbands, wives and lovers whose lives I took." Xena shook her head sadly. "I think you have suffered enough Gabrielle both by the hands of others and my own hands and I won't bring anymore harm to you, nether will I allow others to do so. As far as my diplomats go I'll tell them the truth which was that you had no choice and the Imperial Council forced this up on you." Gabrielle narrowed her gaze. "They didn't force it up on me I went because I was told it was going to be an honourable campaign." Xena raised her hand. "Then they lied to you Gabrielle and we can use this and their past actions towards you to bring all the diplomats in Corinth to your side, I even have the hoplite you saved at the palace he wants to stand up for you."

Gabrielle shook her head unable to stop the tears as they started to fall freely. "You shouldn't be doing this Xena you shouldn't try to paint this picture of me." Xena eased up her hand wiping away her tears with her thumb. "I want to paint this picture of you, because that's how I see you, it's how I want others to see you." She eased up the younger woman's chin so their eyes met once more. "It's why I love you and all the feelings I have for you were never about conquest, I don't even care that your not human I want to be with you regardless." Gabrielle breathed in painfully. "How can you still love me after what I've done?" Xena felt a smile form. "I love you because I know you're a good person with a good heart and I know you don't see yourself this way but I would like to be the person to tell you every day how beautiful you are and how much I love you. I need to know though do you love me? I know you returned my kiss but I don't know if you did it to please me or because you thought you had to or because you wanted to." Gabrielle eased up her hand taking hold of the other woman's she felt no need to hide her feelings anymore. "I returned your kiss because I love you Xena." She lowered her gaze. "I'm just terrified of loving you because all my past relationships have ended in tragedy. The man I loved was murdered and my second lover abused me, I'm terrified to love and to be loved. I guess that's why it's been easier to deny all your affections because I thought it was better for you if you didn't love me or if I told myself it was all about friendship."

She took in a painful breath. "I don't want you to suffer or die because of me." Xena eased up her hand putting it on her face, gods it felt like such a weight had been lifted of her shoulders. The one question that always left her uncertain which was if this woman loved her had finally been answered and knowing that meant that the kiss that she'd shared had been very real. It also meant that the affection Gabrielle had showed her was because of her underlying feelings. She leaned closer to her. "I want to be with you Gabrielle I want to spend the rest of my life with you I don't care about the risks I can't imagine you not being in my life I promise you though that I won't leave you, I'll always be here for you." Gabrielle felt a sad smile form. "You can't promise that." Xena looked up meeting her gaze. "No I can promise that, because I would go any lengths to be with you and I will do everything in power to ensure that this relationship does not end up like the others." Gabrielle stood still realizing that she was once more paralyzed by the intense blue eyes which she couldn't break away from, no matter how hard she tried. "Really?" Xena felt her smile widen. "Yes sweetheart." She eased up her other hand running her finger gently down the scar on her eyebrow. "I love you Gabrielle and I'll do what ever it takes for us to be together."

Gabrielle raised her hand putting it on the other woman's face as she wiped away her tears. "I love you to Xena." Xena leaned forward gently putting her arms around her bringing her close, breathing in the smell of her hair. "Things will be different from now on I promise." Gabrielle tightened her grip around the other woman's waist. "I don't want things to be different I just want to be with you that's all that matters to me. I'm sorry it's taken me so long to realize it, I was afraid." Xena felt her smile turn to a wide grin. "It's all right I'd be scared if I'd suffered what you have, what matters to me, is you being with me. I missed you so much please don't walk out like that again." Gabrielle looked up she eased up her hand running it through the other woman's long dark hair enjoying the soft silky feel. She moved her hands to her face running her fingers gently over the contours enjoying the feeling of the soft skin. Xena leaned forward she couldn't stand it anymore she needed to kiss her just to feel her lips again. She leaned closer watching as the moonlight bounced of the other woman's eyes causing the lenses to reflect in such beautiful way as she moved her fingers to her face stroking gently.

She met her lips kissing softly enjoying the sensation there was no tension from Gabrielle this time, she found herself sinking in to her kiss as the other woman responded instantly and this time and with out any hesitation. Gabrielle felt the pounding in her chest as her heart beat faster she had stopped their last kiss but she didn't want to stop this one she wanted it to carry on. She could feel herself being backed up against the statue and she didn't care she wanted to feel the other woman's love more than she wanted to breath right now. She didn't care if they didn't do anything else but kiss tonight she just wanted to breathe in every sensation of love the other woman was giving her. She wanted to remember what it was to love someone and to be loved by that person in return. She could feel the fire of her desire and yearning taking over which felt so strange her even now. She knew she was sinking in to it and yet she didn't care, she wanted it more than anything. She loved this woman she'd loved her for a long time and she'd been so terrified of this moment in so many ways. Yet now that it was happening she didn't want it to end and she could feel those fears drifting away in the nothing.

Xena stopped taking in a breath she felt a wide smile form on her lips as she looked deeply in the other woman's eyes for a long moment before meeting the other woman's lips again enjoying the sensation which was warm, loving and passionate. She knew this moment would end but she just wanted to enjoy it with every once of her being. She wanted to do so many things with the younger woman there were so many ideas running through her mind right now of the things they could see and do as well together along with what she'd tell the public and the palace. In both cases she didn't care what the reaction would be she wanted to be with this woman and nothing and no one was going to stand in her way. She moved away from her lips kissing her neck gently watching as a wide smile formed on Gabrielle's lips showing her clear enjoyment of the sensation. She could sense nervousness though in that Gabrielle wasn't touching her sensually but she knew that would come in time. In truth it had been a long while for the both of them and they'd both have to find their feet again. She moved her hands up running them through the younger woman's hair, feeling her breathing slow down. She wrapped her arms around her bringing her close once more closing her eyes as she spoke in a gentle voice. "Don't ever change Gabrielle."

8

Talus adjusted his heavy red and bronze armour as he sat back in his chair in the tent listening to the screaming and angry screams outside of his army being killed. He wasn't winning this battle at all Joxer had decimated his men and he knew he had now been defeated. It would only be a matter of time before someone came in to the tent to end his life. He eyed the golden items on his desk in disgust then smashed his hand across them sending the pieces flying, Joxer was such a clever little bastard he couldn't stand it! He had been attacked by werewolves three nights in a row the attacks had meant that his best men had been killed. Because of this the battle was now a complete and utter as loss because his remaining men just weren't up standard! He had wanted this to be his glorious victory that would forever nail his name in to the history scrolls as the man who had defeated the Warrior King, yet now he knew that the end was near, it was only a matter of time. This whole battle had come about because he'd raped one of the female warriors in Joxer's army after capturing her. He'd beaten her to with in an inch of her life then sent her crawling back to him for personal amusement.

At the time he'd just assumed because this woman wasn't his favourite he wouldn't care about what had happened to her. After all she was a woman and a woman's duty was to please a man, which was why the gods had created them to serve and kneel and do as they were told. Joxer had taken this very personally though, he had sent him a message saying that he'd see him burn in Tartarus for his actions. He had clearly remaining true to his words. Obviously he had the idea in his head that women should be treated as equals and he didn't like slavery despite that there was good money in it. Not that any off this really mattered now he knew he couldn't escape this tent it was to late to do so, so he might as well just wait for his death. He put his hand on his chest ignoring the agonizing pain as it shot through his heart, he'd had this curse since his youth, he should have died as a teenager but the gods had kept him alive bearing the pain for many years. Maybe that's why he didn't want to run he just wanted to die to end the pain.

He looked up as a woman dressed in a red and black light weight hoplite armour walked in to his tent. She had a medium sized light weight Boeotian shield which the Trojans used on it was a red griffin head. Her skirt was light brown in colour and her helmet was plated in dark metal and had black and red horse hair plumes. He could see long black hair hanging down over her leather armour and sea blue eyes looking at him through the helmets eye sockets, in her right hand was curved Kopis sword. "Oh please Joxer sent a bitch like you to kill me, what is your leader being ironic, so I'm guessing your Leah, his new favourite?" The small woman stopped she slowly eased off her helmet putting it on his table in front of him. He could now see up close that there was a long slicing cut close to the helmets eye socket where a sword had once stuck it. He eyed the woman who was clearly not Leah but someone completely different he eyed the symbol on her shield. "Wait you're not Leah!" The young woman turned eyeing him as a cold smile formed on her lips as she spoke in an even tone. "No I'm not Leah though I did see her hacking up your men outside with the Warrior King it'll be a while though before they get to you Talus."

She didn't put think as she slammed her sword point between his legs then forced the shield under his throat in a violent motion pushing his head back with it. "You like taking girls and selling them in to slavery don't you?" Talus swallowed. "Yes I have…in the past." The woman's eyes narrowed. "Unless you want to be a eunuch you'll tell me if you stole a group of women from Potidaea eleven years ago! There was a girl among them with really long blonde hair and forest green eyes she would have been sixteen at the time. She stood up to you and your leader took offence to it. He apparently used his dagger to give her a diagonal scar on her right eye because she refused to call him master!" She pushed her sword blade up slightly. "Ringing any bells in that dense little brain of yours?" Talus looked up eyeing her in disgust. "No I never took a girl like that and our leader at that time did not like us to scar the goods or take away their virginity because it would ruin the sale price in Rome." He tensed painfully. "Every girl and boy I have ever sold was untouched."

He narrowed his gaze. "So I didn't take that girl so you can pull your sword away now." The woman eased her blade away keeping her shield in place as she spoke coldly. "I'm disappointed clearly you're the wrong slave trader." Talus raised his hands. "Well now that we've cleared that up how's about you get lost, I'd hate to be killed by a worthless woman like you." The woman turned sharply he could now see an old scar on her cheek which was very thin and had healed up a long ago, her voice hit the air filled with blinding rage. "My name is Lila and I am not worthless, you're the worthless one, you bastard!" She didn't think as she slammed her blade in to his chest full force ignoring his agonizing cry of pain. "I have heard that you already have a heart condition so this will be really painful for you." She lowered the shield watching as the blood ran down his chin. She pulled the weapon out with violent force watching as he hit the table hard his body shaking as death took over. She eyed her bloody sword for a long moment before eyeing him, bastard he wasn't the right slave trader! He wasn't the ones who had taken her older sister Gabrielle.

"Are you done?"

Lila turned watching as large Satyr walked in he was dressed in identical armour to hers complete with a brown hanging skirt. He didn't have a helmet due to his horns and no brown boots due to his heavy hoofed feet. His eyes were hazel in colour and he had a goat like face with ears which both had three gold earrings on each side. In his mouth were both chewing teeth and upper and lower canines similar to any human beings apart from there length which was much longer. Woolly black fur covered his legs, head and arms, she knew his chest was also covered in fur and he had a small goat like tail which was hidden from view. She slowly picked up her helmet putting it back on carefully. "I'm done Korudon." Korudon eyed the dead man. "Then we need to leave now? The werewolves out there are scaring me and you and I know that their all loyal to Joxer." Lila turned to her closest friend feeling a warm smile form. "We'll go now." Korudon breathed in with relief. "Good because Joxer's going to be really annoyed if he finds out that we ruined his chance of killing Talus, he loves killing slave traders just like you."

He paused eyeing the dead man. "How much is he worth dead or alive? You said he was a high on the wanted list." Lila turned slowly to him using the tent material to clean off her bloody sword. "He's very high up on the wanted list he's worth about two thousand coin give or take that was the Empress's last amount. She's wanted him dead for ages, ever since he slipped past her elite palace killer named Iona twice in a row. I heard that Iona was furious about it as she hates being made to look like an idiot." Korudon pulled his sword free. "That's a lot of coin, should we take his hand or his head?" Lila eyed the dead man. "His hand the one with the seal ring, Joxer will want his head." She ignored the sound off Korudon's sword as he cut of the dead mans hand. "We can cut the total amount in half and take half each then I can send a large amount of my share to my father to help him with the business." Korudon looked up. "I know that your father thinks that we are both in the Empress's army don't you ever worry that he'll find out that your really a mercenary and all the money that your little brother and your mother get is from us killing criminals and dealing with peoples problems?"

Lila shook her head. "I'm doing a public service I only kill criminals and all he needs to know is that I'm doing good, I'm making sure that no other bastard or bitch slave trader ever takes away a member of someone else's family again." She lowered her gaze. "I'm still searching for my sister because of the actions of a slave trader and no family should have to suffer what my family went through when Gabrielle was taken from us. It was never the same again, it broke my father's heart and my little brother hears about her all the time but he has never met her." She shook her head. "Recently I heard a new rumour that someone saw my sister four months ago in Corinth." Korudon put the body part away. "You really think you'll find your sister? I mean this could be a dead lead just like this one." Lila turned to him. "I have to try Korudon, she's my sister I want to bring her home where she belongs, I know she's alive I can feel it." She put her hand around her pendent which was the symbol of Athena. "Ever since Ephiny told me that she hadn't seen my sister I have been searching for her." Korudon shorted in disgust. "Ephiny's a bitch and she shouldn't even be Queen of the Amazons it should be Velasca, she's the right full heir. It was Terreis's last wish before her death that she take the throne, Ephiny forced her hand and took the mask from Velasca beating her in combat even though she's not worthy of it."

Lila nodded. "I know Ephiny was lying to me I could see it in her eyes, I was in a village many years ago I forget the name and this woman said she'd seen a young woman who matched my sister's description in rags. She said that she vanished that same night after a store keeper was ripped apart by a werewolf." She looked up slightly. "I just know it's all connected I can feel it I think she ran away the only thing that I can't work out is why she didn't come home, maybe she thought that she'd shamed us in some way." She felt a sad smile form. "That's Gabrielle though she always was a deep thinker who questioned everything." Korudon nodded. "We will find her Lila, I'll go anywhere you go after all if it weren't for you I would be dead now, you stopped those drunken thugs from killing me." Lila raised both eyebrows. "Well you know me I don't like people picking on others just because their different." Korudon turned as the noise grew louder outside. "Okay we have to go now, Joxer's coming and he'll kill us both if he sees that we took away his fun." Lila turned sharply. "You're right let's go." She walked towards the other tent opening not looking back as she closed it behind her, he was right Joxer wouldn't take this very well at all. He hated anyone interfering in his business he saw it as an offence and a dishonour to his warrior code.

Leah pulled open the tent easing up her bloody sword. "Hello Talus!" She stopped eyeing the dead body on the table feeling the shock hit home. Her gaze darted as Joxer burst in behind her his sword raised, his smile fading instantly as looked at the dead body. He took in a deep breath before speaking in an even tone. "Well this is very disappointing." Leah raised her hand. "I know I wanted to kill him myself, but someone else got here first and it know it wasn't your men or the werewolves." Joxer eyed the blood on the floor as he moved over to Talus's body grabbing his head by the hair easing it up to look in to his dead eyes. He turned eyeing the missing hand then he let his head go. "Mercenaries, clearly they wanted their coin hence why they cut of this hand." Leah blinked. "But they didn't take his head." Joxer stood up fully. "No they didn't which I'm surprised about as they honoured me." Leah eyed him. "You're not mad?" Joxer shook his head. "No I'm not I don't care who kills a slave trader so long as I get their head it's a matter of principle. Besides I need his head I have plans to send it to this slave trading sister who has also been selling people recently, before we pay her and her group of vile criminals a little visit." Leah eyed her bloody sword. "Well I hope I get to kill her." Joxer turned to her putting a hand on her shoulder. "Oh you will Leah I'll make sure of that."

End of part 85

Silvermoonlight

Thank you everyone for your kind reviews and feedback I really appreciate them. :)

Talus was in Death In Chains in season 1, though in this story his life took a very different direction.

I finally got to write a Satyr, been wanting to write one for years as there the rather quirky side of Greek Mythology the horny little drunks who chaise around Nymphs and seduce men and women. My concept for them is that they are in fact very nice beings but alcohol really impacts them much worse than other beings. Though there are Satyr's like Korudon who refuse alcohol completely, because they want to always be focused in their lives and not be a slave to it.


	86. An Unlikely Alliance Among Old Rivals

_AN UNLIKELY ALLIANCE AMONG OLD RIVALS_

Xena kept hold of the younger woman not wanting to let her go, gods it was nice to kiss her, she just wanted to do it again. She inched closer moving her hand up to the younger woman's collar running her fingers down the edge, as she spoke in a deeper tone. "Do you know how long I searched for you?" Gabrielle felt herself breathe in sharply as the other woman hands moved downwards resting on her chest. "I…I…have no idea." Xena moved her hands down the front of other woman's shirt as she leaned forward so she was close to her ear as she spoke in a whisper. "To long…being with out you was like being like with out air." Gabrielle swallowed trying to focus her thoughts, which was suddenly becoming difficult as the other woman's hands moved coming to rest at her waist. "I'm sorry." Xena eased one hand up putting it on her face running it gently down the scar on her eyebrow she leaned closer laying a gentle kiss on it, as she moved her hand away. "Don't be sorry…did you find what you were looking for in The Slaughtered Lamb?" Gabrielle felt her eyes dart she looked up meeting the other woman's curious gaze. "You went in to that tavern?" Xena nodded as she put her face against hers. "Yes I did." She kissed her lips tenderly. "Clearly Corinth has more of your people than I first realized." Gabrielle breathed in deeply as she leaned against the statue. "Yes I found just what I was looking for." Xena felt her grin widen. "I'm glad to hear that." She leaned forward about to kiss her again.

"Excuse me…Empress."

Xena stopped in mid motion she turned slowly watching as Abraxas and Ilithyia came in to view, she kept her hand on Gabrielle's waist watching as the other woman looked down looking slightly embarrassed as well as uncertain. She watched as Abraxas put his hands together as he spoke nervously. "Well em." Xena raised her eyebrow wanting to put Gabrielle more at ease. "Yes Abraxas, what did you want, we are busy?" Abraxas breathed in well that answered his question, though he wasn't as surprised as he thought he would be. Right from the moment he'd met Gabrielle he'd seen that the Empress had treated her very differently to the other Greek royals. Ilithyia had also said very early on that she suspected that Empress had a thing for this woman, so clearly her instincts were right on the mark, plus she loved playing match maker. He coughed clearing his throat as he eyed the tall woman who refused to move from her position. "Your friends Demetrius and Thaleia are both getting ready for breakfast we were wondering if you wanted to join them, we would be honoured if you'd join us." Xena kept her hand on Gabrielle's waist as she turned to younger woman feeling a wide grin form. "Would you like to come and have breakfast with me?" Gabrielle blinked she looked up. "Of course." Xena turned back to him. "We'll join you in a few moments."

Abraxas nodded. "As you wish." Ilithyia grabbed his sleeve moving him away slowly. "Let's go to the breakfast room and wait for our guests." Abraxas breathed in deeply as he followed her. No doubt she'd be talking about this for months to all the other diplomats and that she had been right all along about the match. Clearly once this got out officially it was going to be a crazy time he could see it all ready. The gender wasn't the issue but the Empress falling in love with a partner who wasn't human would cause some confusion among certain diplomats, as it was unheard of for someone of such a high status to marry a royal who wasn't human. He breathed in deeply oh he could see that dinner event already it was going to be as hard as Tartarus to sit through and explain. Humans did marry none humans though that wasn't unheard off nether was the idea of children coming out of this unions so he had that his favour. Him telling them though that the Empress had taken a female werewolf as a partner that wouldn't go down easy for those didn't know anything about werewolves having a human form. He just hoped he was up to this, just getting the other idiots to sign the papers had been difficult enough but he this was going to be even harder to explain.

He knew already that him self and Ilithyia were going to have come up with some clever ways to bring the others around to this union in any way they could. Gabrielle watched as they both disappeared from sight. "Thaleia's here?" Xena slowly met her gaze. "Yes she is, she helped me find you along with Demetrius." Gabrielle lowered her gaze feeling the guilt hit home. "I need to speak to her I said something to her which I shouldn't have." Xena eased up her hand running it through her hair. "I heard that you two had an argument." Gabrielle looked down eyeing the floor. "Yes we did…I wasn't kind to her, she's like a sister to me and I treated her poorly." Xena let go of her waist moving her hands to her shoulders. "It can happen to the best of us Gabrielle." Gabrielle raised both eyebrows. "It doesn't happen to you." Xena shook her head. "No it does happen to me from time to time I get angry with Demetrius. He always forgives me though despite that I take out my frustration on him." Gabrielle slowly walked through the garden watching as the other woman followed her very closely. "I just want to make it right." Xena eased up her hand putting it on her arm. "Then let's go and make it right."

Gabrielle looked up catching sight of the dinning room which overlooked the gardens she could see the others sitting around the table which she'd been sitting at yesterday, they were talking and eating as they sat on the side ways sofa's. She could see Abraxas and Ilithyia speaking with Demetrius who was in very plain clothes and not his palace clothes. She walked in to the room watching as everyone looked up she breathed in clearing her throat before speaking as she looked at the plates of food. "Your food looks nice." Xena eyed the food before sitting herself on a side ways sofa she had admit that she was in fact quite hungry. "I agree it looks very nice." Ilithyia took hold of a bowl which was full of cooked mice. "Dormouse, there a Roman delicacy?" Xena shook her head. "No thank you I've never cared for them that much." Ilithyia turned to Gabrielle who remained standing. "Dormouse?" Gabrielle eased up her hand feeling her body tense. "No thank you, I really don't like them." Ilithyia put down the bowl. "I'm surprised it's just you being, well the way you are I thought you wouldn't be against them." Gabrielle looked at her for a long moment. "Oh I've eaten them but I don't like Dormice in general one once found its way in to my ear in werewolf form it drove me crazy, never really liked them that much after that."

She ignored Ilithyia's surprise as she turned seeing that Thaleia wasn't present. "Where is Thaleia?" Ilithyia turned slightly. "She's in the room opposite, she wanted to freshen up." Gabrielle eased up her hand. "Excuse me." Demetrius watched as Gabrielle opened the door behind them then closed it vanishing from site. He turned slowly back to the Empress. "I assume you two worked things out?" Xena picked up a goblet of wine feeling a smile form. "You could say that yes." Demetrius raised an eyebrow. "So would I be right to say that you finally have a consort now?" Xena took a long drink from her goblet before meeting his curious gaze. It had been a very long time since she'd heard the word consort, which was in essence the political name for a partner from a royal line who could one day be a king or queen. She took some flat bread from the nearest dish taking a bite out of it. "Something like that but you know Gabrielle she'll want to finalize the name, werewolves have their own terms for everything." Demetrius felt his smile widen as he took a cooked Dormouse from the bowl, it had been ages since he'd had Dormouse and he'd always liked it. "Of course, my congratulations to you both though." Xena took another bite out of her flat bread. "Thank you Demetrius."

Thaleia adjusted her robes in frustration she just couldn't get the collar right! She pulled harder trying to fix it so it looked right she stopped feeling a pair of hands on her neck which carefully adjusted her collar so it was right. She stopped still. "Demetrius?" A calm voice came from behind her as the hands moved away from her collar. "No I'm not him but he is waiting for you at the breakfast table." Thaleia turned sharply watching as Gabrielle came in to view she could see the uncertainty in her eyes. She breathed in trying to hold back her anger. "You know next time you run away at least leave me or the Empress a note, do you know that we spent all night looking for you!?" She breathed in deeply unable to stop her anger as it boiled up even more. "Or maybe you could give me a warning in advance next time to go out of your way to be a jackass." Gabrielle breathed in painfully, she deceived that. "I'm sorry Thaleia, what I said to you was wrong, you are not my personal maid you've been like family to me…I could never ask for a better friend than you." Thaleia turned to face her feeling the uncertainty as she spoke feeling her anger start to fade away. "Why did you walk out Gabrielle, what were you thinking?"

Gabrielle eased up her hand putting it on her shoulder. "I wanted to take a walk Thaleia I needed to find a side of my self, it was important." She paused pulling out the card that the werewolves had given her in the tavern. She took hold of her hand gently placing it face down in it. "You know what I realized? I realized that you and Xena were right." She paused for a moment that this was the first time that she'd said Xena's name rather than her title in front of others. She looked up speaking once more. "About things not being as hard as I see them and that I can change anything." Thaleia eased up the black playing card eyeing the image which she recognised instantly as Gabrielle's from the scroll. "This is your image." Gabrielle felt a wide smile form. "I met other werewolves Thaleia, they were in this tavern." Thaleia looked at the card. "We found those werewolves as well they were in The Slaughtered Lamb, they told us where to find you." Gabrielle raised her hand. "They weren't the only ones in that tavern Thaleia there were more and they said that they wanted to fight for me…they said that my stopping the hunting of werewolves really mattered to them." She put her hands together. "You were both trying to tell me this all along and I wasn't listening to you but you were both right all along and I just couldn't see it."

She breathed in deeply. "May be I didn't want to see it because I was afraid of messing it up or not being a good leader to my people but I see now that I do have those who are loyal to me and that they have nothing to do with Imperial Council they also want to see them dethroned." Thaleia looked at the card she turned it over eyeing the black face again before looking up. "Wait I've seen this symbol before I thought it was Jewish that's what everyone said when I asked about it." Gabrielle shook her head. "It's not Jewish Thaleia, it's the werewolf symbol for serenity, if it's on any door or business it means a werewolf lives there." Thaleia stared at the card for a long moment before handing it back to her. "I've seen it on a lot of doors in this city there are clearly a lot of werewolves in Corinth." Gabrielle took the card putting it away. "Yes there are." Thaleia breathed in not being able to help herself as she pulled Gabrielle in to a hug. "I'm glad you found what you needed but please don't disappear like that ever again, I consider you the sister I never had and I can't imagine anything happening to you."

Gabrielle breathed in deeply. "You know nothing would ever happen to me Thaleia, I can take care of myself." Thaleia kept hold of her rolling her eyes. "Says you…who fell out of a window." Gabrielle pulled away from her. "You know technically I was pushed." Thaleia put a hand on her shirt. "You know what I mean Gabrielle." She lowered her gaze feeling the need to change the subject. "You know you were right about Demetrius, I do have feelings for him but I don't know how to tell him." Gabrielle put her hand on her shoulder. "Why don't you tell him how you're feeling?" Thaleia breathed in deeply. "Because I'm scared he's so high up on the ladder and I don't feel that I'm good enough for him." Gabrielle looked at her for a long moment. "You are good enough for him Thaleia you were good enough for him long before you became my personal maid. You've always been kind, how could he not want someone like you?" Thaleia shook her head. "You know I wasn't always kind to you Gabrielle, in the beginning I just thought the same as everyone else it was my mother who said I should speak to you." Gabrielle shook her head. "Yet you still spoke to me that night Thaleia, no one else did." She looked at her friend. "You also stood up for me when no one else would and even when Xena and I were not getting along, you were there to help me along with your mother and for that I'm truly grateful."

Thaleia turned meeting her gaze. "Do you think he likes me, really?" Gabrielle raised her hands. "Yes Thaleia I think he really likes you and I think you should tell him how you feel." Thaleia shook her head. "I don't know what to say or were to start." Gabrielle breathed in deeply. "I confess I'm no good with expressing my feelings and I've never really pursued anyone but I know this. You don't have to say anything, until you feel ready and what you say has to come from your heart." Thaleia breathed in her best friend's statement was true. "I'll try but it's going to be hard." Gabrielle nodded. "That's all any of us can ever do." Thaleia turned eyeing the other woman's shirt sleeve which was dirty. "Your shirts a mess didn't you bring a change of clothes?" Gabrielle eyed her sleeve. "I did, I've just been preoccupied since I got up I've been talking with Xena." Thaleia raised an eyebrow. "Ah I see, so you two worked things out then?" Gabrielle felt a warm smile form. "Yes we did."

Thaleia moved her hand up brushing her sleeve removing the dirt. "You'll have to tell me all about at it when we get back to the palace." Gabrielle nodded before looking up. "I'll tell you everything, I promise." Thaleia adjusted her robes. "Do I look all right its just I feel so under dressed and this is the house of Abraxas and Ilithyia and their both really high up on the ladder?" Gabrielle raised her hand as she opened the door. "You look beautiful Thaleia and you always look stunning in what ever you wear." Thaleia looked at her for a long moment. "You think so?" Gabrielle nodded. "Yes Thaleia." Thaleia turned to her. "Well then let's go and get some breakfast." She paused eyeing her friend's shirt. "After breakfast you're going to chance your shirt right, because you're not going to walk around in a dirty thing all day?" Gabrielle rolled her eyes. "Yes I will change this shirt." Thaleia raised an eyebrow. "You know this is why you need me around because with out me you'd walk around covered in mud and dirt and you wouldn't take care of your self." Gabrielle turned sharply. "No I wouldn't." Thaleia felt a playful form as she spoke. "Yes you would Gabrielle."

8

Xena stood up adjusting her armour the breakfast had been quite but at the same time very pleasant. Gabrielle had gone to the guest room to change her clothes and freshen up and Demetrius and Thaleia were out in the gardens talking. She turned eyeing Abraxas and Ilithyia who both looked a little unsure of themselves. She breathed in deeply she'd been thinking very deeply about this whole event, these two had, had a chance to manipulate her and take advantage of the situation but nether had. Yet she knew that any of the other diplomats would have done so if they had been in the same position. She watched as Ilithyia picked up some seed feeding the blue rose-ringed parakeet which was sitting close by on a wooden perch she folded her arms as she spoke. "You know Gabrielle has a Collard Dove as a pet." Ilithyia turned slightly. "I know Empress she told me, safe to say we share a common interest in birds, in that we believe they shouldn't be caged up but free to fly around as they please." Xena stepped closer eyeing her. "She believes that nothing is as free as a bird as they are not bound to the earth like we are."

She turned to Abraxas. "You had an advantage to use this whole situation against me you could have both bribed me or brought the other diplomats on your side against me. Yet you didn't instead you told me where Gabrielle was and with out asking for a thing in return." Abraxas adjusted his shirt. "I only want the house guard to be rewarded I sent him because he's been loyal to me for years and deserves the coin." Xena raised her eyebrow. "So that's all your asking for, nothing more?" Abraxas folded his arms. "Yes it's all I'm asking for." Xena put her hand on one of the sofas. "I do believe it was Gabrielle who spoke about an honourable act and you doing one to show me your loyalty." Abraxas breathed in deeply. "Yes I remember that conversation Empress." Xena eased up her other hand. "Well I believe this qualifies as a noble act, wouldn't you agree?" Abraxas felt his eyes dart. "I believe so but my doing this was not done to gain your approval, I did it because as I said before I like your." He looked down choosing his next word carefully before looking up hoping that it was okay for him to use the term as he'd heard the Empress using it over breakfast. "Consort."

Xena shook her head. "Regardless of your thought on Gabrielle you didn't have to go out of your way to do what you have done, plus before this you gained all the signatures I wanted regarding the haunting law. How you got it I don't know but because of that and your actions now I feel it only right and fair to allow you both the privilege of staying at the palace during your visits." She ignored their surprise as she carried on speaking. "You'll be the only diplomats allowed to stay at the palace and you'll set the example for the others, you will also tell them that to gain the same favour they must do an act of nobility just like you. I'm sure it'll give me time to see what those who wish to prove themselves can come up with." Abraxas stepped forward. "Thank you Empress this means a lot to the both of us, I know it was my brother who caused this issue and I've always wanted to put it right." He adjusted his shirt. "As I've said many times before my brother was always a stupid bastard and I don't blame you for his death, he caused so much suffering in Corinth. There is something I don't understand though which is after what happened with him, why did you allow us to take his place on the seat of Corinthian diplomats."

Xena folded her arms. "I let you take the position because you are not your brother, your record was always clean and I don't judge a family based on the actions of one family member. After all it was you who tried to fix some of his mess among the other diplomats at the time as best you could and you weren't even a diplomat back then. That was when I realized that you and Ilithyia were right to take the diplomat positions I just hope I don't regret this decision now." Abraxas nodded. "You won't regret this decision Empress." He looked up slightly wanting to change the subject. "You know that there will be a fall out from some of the diplomats when they become aware of the nature of your relationship with Gabrielle, not all will favour a werewolf sitting beside you on the throne." Xena turned fully to face him. "I'm well aware of this along with the confusion it will cause for some and anger it will cause others. I already have something in place regarding one of the issues but I will need your help to resolve this problem." She lowered her gaze feeling a twinge of guilt take over. "It's very easy to see Gabrielle as a monster I made that mistake my self once at great expense and it took me a long time to fix the damage I did. Truth is I'm surprised that she even allows me to kiss her after what I put her through and I refuse to repeat the same mistake with the diplomats. I don't want her to suffer just because they can't look in to her eyes in her other form and see the humanity in them."

Abraxas put his hands behind his back. "You could dress her in human clothes in her werewolf form." Xena shook her head. "Gabrielle won't do it I asked her about that once, her reply was that she should be accepted for who and what she is and not have to be something she's not." Ilithyia raised her hand. "Maybe an introduction dinner at the palace in that beautiful top floor room would help, you could make a point of not telling the others who she is." Abraxas felt a smile form. "Yes introduce her to them without them knowing who she is then surprise them." Ilithyia put her hands together. "If you put her in some form of robes which I'm sure she'll look beautiful in, it will help soften the image of her not being human. Her normal clothes though very nice to look at might concern them as they may see her swords as a threat, I mean once they get to know her better she can then dress as she normally does." Xena nodded as she looked up. "You both make good points and once I get back to the palace I will think them over and once the dinning room is repaired I will see about inviting them to dinner along with the both of you." Abraxas blinked in surprise. "What happened to the dinning room?" Xena felt herself tense. "An unfortunate incident some time back nothing you need to concern yourselves with." Abraxas eased up his hand. "Do you need a horse? I can have my stable man lend you my horse so you can get back to the palace quicker."

Xena shook her head. "No there's no need I enjoyed the walk down here and I'd like to walk back, myself and Gabrielle still have a lot to talk about." Ilithyia took hold of her parakeet stroking its back. "If you want to come back here to our villa you're both always welcome, we'll ensure that the dinner is on a much grander scale." Xena nodded meeting her uncertain gaze. "Thank you I would like that a lot, as it's clear to me I don't get out enough these days." She paused watching as Gabrielle appeared adjusting her fresh shirt and trousers and boots which had now been cleaned. "Ah there you are, are you ready to go?" Gabrielle pulled on her collar as she eased her coat on. "Yes I'm ready to go." She turned slowly to Abraxas and Ilithyia. "Thank you for inviting me here, your hospitality has been very gracious." Abraxas felt a smile form. "It was a pleasure to have you here I hope you will come and visit us again." Ilithyia kept a gentle hold of her pet. "Yes please come back again we enjoyed having you here." Gabrielle felt a wide smile form. "I hope I'll get another chance to come here or have you come to the palace."

End of part 86

Silvermoonlight

Dormice were considered a delicacy in ancient Rome, though they were a seasonal dish and a starter.


	87. Bending Your Will Back And Forth

_BENDING YOUR WILL BACK AND FORTH_

Joxer eyed the smith who was putting the final touches to the armour which was in essence a perfect copy of the Empress's royal armour. It had taken months to get this ready, just getting the design had been hard work. The spy inside the palace had been sending sketch after sketch on its parts and how it looked but copying these parts had been even harder due to there intricate designs. All that left was to combine the metal sections all together which were on the table close by in pieces. Then put them together with the leather bodice and boots which were almost complete. He watched as the female smith breathed in her pipe as she carried on smashing the red hot metal she was working on with a heavy hammer. He smiled sadly she was the woman who Talus had raped and beaten to with in an inch of her life, he still felt terrible about it happening as he tried so hard to protect the men and women in his army. Since the event this woman had stayed out of battle preferring to work with the male werewolf smith on armour where she could heal emotionally. He felt it only right that Talus should die for his actions and now that, that was done he felt it only right to tell her, he looked up as he spoke calmly. "How are you doing?"

The woman didn't look up as she carried on hitting the metal with her hammer speaking in an emotionless tone. "The same as I feel every day Joxer." Joxer moved closer to her. "I came to speak to you, Talus is dead I saw to it personally." The woman looked up before shaking her head. "Joxer…" Joxer raised his hand. "I had to do it, it was a matter of honour he had to pay for what he did to you." The woman looked at the red hot metal before dunking it in the water opposite watching as the steam rose. "You killed that man just because of what happened to me?" Joxer folded her arms. "Yes I did I would do it for any man or woman in my army, if someone goes out of there way to cause them harm." He lowered his gaze feeling the need to change the subject. "Soon you'll be out side once more enjoying the feel battle." The woman pulled out the metal from the water looking at it. "I don't know Joxer I'm trying to take this day to day but it's hard." Joxer breathed in deeply. "Well you know if you need anything just say and I'll get it for you." The woman smiled sadly. "If you can stop my nightmares I'd be grateful." Joxer shook his head sadly. "If I could make it so I would." The woman looked at the metal breast plate before placing it next to the other finished pieces. "You a good man Joxer one day you're going to make some one very happy." Joxer felt a warm smile form. "Maybe but who knows."

He paused eyeing the armour parts on the table close by. "How much do you both have left to complete?" The woman eyed the finished parts. "The leather bodice is ready and they are now completing the sleeves as we speak. All we have to do now is combine the sections but unlike the original they not silver plated. We have had to use bronze which had been highly polished to a point that it shines like silver. You do realize that it won't be perfect?" Joxer put a hand on his chin. "It doesn't need to perfect it just has to fool all those stupid hoplites." The woman eyed the piece had been working on looking it over carefully. "You have a plan don't you? I know that look." Joxer felt a wide smile form. "Oh something like that, tomorrow I would like to do the first fit and make sure that it fits Leah. Once the fit is perfect I need to start working on her mannerisms so that the illusion is perfect, after all this is not about starting a war I just want to rattle the Empress's cage." The woman eyed the finished piece on the table, most were in the process of being polished to a high shine. "It sounds risky regardless." Joxer took in a deep breath. "All things in life come with risk but as I said I'm doing this to start a war I just want to draw the Empress out in to open. I want to battle her face to face, sword to sword I don't even want to kill her I just want to defeat her in fair combat, she is un-defeated in battle or so they say."

He looked up about to speak only to stop as Leah walked in to the forge, she had come a long way in these past few months from an angry forma slave with ambition, to a vicious and dedicated warrior who really drank in the kill. She still had a lot to learn but her loyalty was unquestionable, it was strange he felt a lot more for her than any other woman in his army. Despite that she was almost the mirror image of the Empress it did nothing to take away the feelings he felt for her. Maybe he had these feelings because despite her looks it was clear to him that she was not the Empress her hair colour and her attitude always broke that illusion. He had also seen that despite her hard warrior edge she did have a very calm and gentle side and lately she had been spending time with the woman opposite him helping her to get through this difficult period in her life. Leah had, had the same experience though much more extreme and she knew just how to help and what to say. He was always grateful when warriors did this for each other in his army as it strengthened bonds and helped those who were having difficulty to get through their problems. He turned picking up a piece of the armour from the table as he turned to her. "It would appear that we are close to finishing the armour you'll need to wear." Leah moved over to the table eyeing the gleaming pieces. "You really think this is going to work?" Joxer put a hand on his chin. "Yes it will work but you need to come here tomorrow for the fitting." Leah picked up the newly finished breast plate studying it for a moment. "You're very sure of yourself what if it's not perfect, what if they realize I'm not the Empress?" Joxer looked at her for a long moment. "My farther once said to me as a boy that you only need to make something ninety percent right to ensure and illusion as a persons mind creates the other ten percent. It was one of things he said to me before he and my mother were killed and I was sold in to slavery with my brothers."

Leah breathed in deeply. "I just hope your right." She looked up slightly. "I have a question though I know this isn't just about fighting the Empress in battle, what if the Golden Hind is more than friends with her, your spy did mention that things were changing between them?" Joxer looked at his gloved hand for a long moment. "I doubt the Golden Hind would sleep with the Empress that woman after all did march her around in front of the royals and that's unforgivable and because of this I feel that she will be okay with this. As I said before this is not about killing the Empress I just want to face her in battle, it's not about the revenge of my brother ether, I have to lure her out of the palace and away from Corinth." Leah looked down feeling the uncertainty take over. "But what if she defeats you and then kills you?" Joxer felt a smile form. "She won't kill me she'll want me alive, she never kills ring leaders." Leah folded her arms. "I just hope your right it's just…I'd hate for anything to happen to you." Joxer moved a step closer to her putting a hand on her arm. "Worried about me Leah?" Leah breathed in deeply before meeting his dark gaze. "You are a great warrior Joxer, it's why they call you the Warrior King but still, I don't want you to over step the mark and get hurt." Joxer eased up his hand running it through her hair as he met her concerned gaze. "Do not concern yourself with me Leah. I always think things through I want the one thing that every warriors graves that one battle that will cement their name in history regardless of the outcome. I will not be a true king of warriors until I have fought the Empress."

8

I'm finally out side the gates of my palace and yet I don't quite feel like the same person I was when I left. It's hard to describe maybe I feel this way because I kissed Gabrielle again but this time it was different as she wanted it as much as I did but I'm still afraid. I know deep down in my soul that I want this to go right. It's been so long since I've been with someone but this time is going to be different, my past lovers have always been confident in knowing just what they want. With Gabrielle I feel that she has a difficult time saying what she wants and I know I'm going to have to pace myself and take things slower than I normally do. I do not want to be Adrienne, I don't want Gabrielle to do as I want intimately, I want her to do what she wants and have no guilt about saying no if she doesn't like something. I know she's become very open at saying what she wants when it's about her position as Horn Hind but I get the feeling that in terms of relationships she's still shy. I realized that today when I was kissing her and Abraxas showed up and interrupting us. She looked embarrassed as if she's not used to being seen doing intimate things with her partner, which is the opposite of me, as my relationships have always been open. Through out my life I've never hid my partners from the palace or the public. I have always wanted people to see me with my partner because I wanted in instil calm and show them that I am like them in that I need to feel love.

Maybe I shouldn't be surprised by Gabrielle's actions as she has had all her relationships behinds closed doors and out of sight of the public. In fact her whole life has been led out of site of others. Six months ago I thought werewolves were monsters and yet now I'm in a relationship with Gabrielle, who is the monster everyone feared but she is anything but a monster. There's more humanity in her than there is in most human beings though I know that she has had a lot of difficultly embracing that truth. She hasn't said much we have just held hands as we walked back. I think she's been very caught up in her own thoughts. She is now in a relationship and I realize that she's probably thinking about things and I can understand that as I've been doing the same thing, this is going to be a very changing time for the both of us. It has been nice though to just walk up the morning streets in the sunlight and take in the busy hustle and bustle of my city which is now very much alive, as everyone is awake and going about their daily business. There's a cold chill is the air and soon it will start to snow as winter truly sets in but strangely I'm looking forward to it. Maybe because I know I'm not alone anymore and that's such a liberating feeling, because I know I have someone who I love and who loves me in return and that changes everything.

Xena eyed he guards who signalled to the others above causing the huge gates to open very slowly. She watched as the other guards on the other side lowered there heads out of respect as she walked in followed by Gabrielle, Demetrius and Thaleia. The gates were closed behind them and the huge bolting mechanism was slid across. She turned catching sight of Iona and Fedora, who were waiting in the courtyard opposite the stables clearly they'd both gotten word that they were returning. She blinked realizing that Iona had something in her hands which looked like Gabrielle's pet which surprised her. She turned to Gabrielle whose face was filled with shock clearly she hadn't expected to see Iona with her pet at all. She felt a warm smile form. "Welcome home Gabrielle." Gabrielle turned to meet the other woman's soft gaze feeling unsure as what to say, she took in a deep breath before speaking. "Thank you." Xena eased took hold of the younger woman's hand she raised it gently kissing it. "Looks like Iona's brought you, your pet." She turned as she came to stop in front of Iona who lowered her head nodding respectfully as she spoke. "Empress." She let go of Gabrielle's hand as she moved a step closer pulling her cloak off, gods she needed to get a bath but it could wait. "I trust in my absence and Demetrius's you didn't have any trouble taking care of the palace?" Iona looked up slightly. "No Empress I didn't, the palace ran very smoothly."

She paused eyeing the dove in her arm, which blinked before turning to Gabrielle. "Your pet was lonely it kept on making nose in your room so I took him in to mine and looked after him in your absence." Gabrielle eased out her hands gently taking the dove from hers, which sprang to life flying on to her shoulder flapping its wings. She eased up her hand stroking Icos's chest gently. "Thank you Iona." Iona put her hands behind her back. "It was the least I could do and I confess I sort of enjoyed it, I think I understand now why you like birds." Fedora moved forward ignoring everyone as she wrapped her arms around her daughter. "Next time you're going to leave the palace for this long, please tell me, I was so worried about you." Thaleia breathed in deeply. "I'm sorry mother it was a spur of the moment thing." She pulled away. "I was well protected Demetrius was with me." Fedora turned to the tall man who gave her a smile. "Well regardless next time you go away, send me a message so I know where you are." She turned to Gabrielle who suddenly looked uneasy. "You know I understand you wanting to take a walk outside of the palace but next time you need to tell us all where you're going, everyone in the palace was concerned about you its not every day that a royal goes missing."

Gabrielle raised her hands about to protest only stop herself, Fedora was the closest thing she had to a mother and she had not meant to worry her or anyone else in the palace. "I'm sorry Fedora." Fedora eyed the Empress who was trying to hide her smirk. "I trust the Empress won't let you out of her sights again." Gabrielle turned watching as Xena coughed clearing her throat. "I'm sure she won't." She turned back to Fedora. "We've talked things though." Fedora put her arms around her. "I'm glad to hear that, the last thing any one wants is for you two to be at odds again you're like a daughter to me." Gabrielle stepped back stroking her doves head. "I was fine, I have weapons." Fedora shook her head. "Regardless of your weapons you can still get hurt and the last thing I want is for something to happen to you." Gabrielle looked at her for a long moment realising that there no getting out of this. "I'll be sure to leave a note of some kind in the future if I leave the palace." Fedora felt her smile widen as she used her hands to dust down the blonde woman's shirt sleeves. "Are you hungry at all because I can have Fedoras cook you something up?" Gabrielle raised her hand shaking her head. "No I'm fine." Fedora paused before speaking. "The letters are mounting up from your people Chara has put them in your bedroom on your desk so you can go through them."

Xena turned eyeing the wagon opposite which was mounted up high with werewolf parts she turned slowly to Gabrielle. "Maybe later we can talk about what to do with these wagons, once you've gone through your letters." She breathed in deeply hopefully she could help Gabrielle in the running of her people, she hadn't done much as late but it was clear that things were now starting to mount up on the younger woman's side. Maybe once she got in to a more active role it would help her in other ways such as her confidence as well as help her in taking control of what was rightfully hers. Gabrielle turned to the taller woman eyeing the wagons. "Yes we need to talk about them." She turned to Fedora. "I'll go through my letters its sounds as though their important." Xena put a hand on her chin. "I'm going to get a bath I'll see you in your room later." She turned to Demetrius raising her hand. "I don't want any interruptions tonight apart from our food is that understood?" Demetrius nodded feeling a smile form. "I'll see it done Empress." He adjusted his shirt eyeing the others. "Excuse me I need to get some sleep and change my clothes."

He paused turning to Iona who looked uncertain. "Clearly you've come a long way in these past few months." He turned to Empress. "Would it be fair to consider Iona off the hook and no longer in need of my help?" Xena folded her arms as she nodded. "I agree it would." Demetrius patted Iona's shoulder. "Thank you for looking after the palace in my absence, you're clearly ready to take charge of anything." Iona watched as he pulled away. "Look I respect that you'd let me off the hook and I appreciate that but." Demetrius raised his eyebrow. "But?" Iona lowered her head as she spoke. "I learnt a lot, that is to say I enjoyed your company and I would still prefer to be by your side, than by myself." Demetrius nodded as understanding dawned on him he felt a smile form. "Then we'll work something out, I'm sure we can make an agreement that suits us both and our positions in the palace." He pulled away from her. "Now if you'll excuse me I need to get back in to my real armour." Iona looked up slightly. "You could look worse believe me." Demetrius eyed her for a long moment. "I'll take your word for that." Iona watched as he vanished from slight she turned to the Empress. "Excuse me I need to go back to my duties."

Gabrielle eyed her back pack watching as Iona vanished from site. "I need to go and unpack." Xena didn't think as she took hold of her arm keeping a gentle hold of it. "I'll be with you very soon I promise." She leaned forward giving her a gentle kiss on the lips she watched as the younger woman looked at her then nervously adjusted her collar as she stepped away her voice hitting the air. "I'll be in my room." Xena raised an eyebrow watching as she walked away there was something very sweet and charming about her shy behaviour. Fedora blinked eyeing the Empress. "Well clearly you two did work things out." Xena turned to her feeling her smile widen. "Yes we did." Fedora folded her arms. "She deserves to be loved it's clear that she's not had a good time when it comes to love, I hope you'll do me proud and make her very happy." Xena looked at her for a long moment, the woman sounded like Gabrielle's mother but even she couldn't deny that she was in essence her mother until she saw her real family again. Even if she saw them again she doubted that Gabrielle would call on her real mother first, as Fedora had become her rock and support and the mother figure in life. Thaleia was like a sister and they both made up her surrogate family who had come about due to her circumstances in the palace. "I intend to make her happy in every way I can I promise you that."

She turned looking up at the sky for a long moment. "It's not fair that she's been denied so much love first with the loss of Damokles and Adrienne didn't deserve her she did nothing but abuse her. I won't allow any more harm to come to her and I will see that she's well protected in side these walls." Fedora shook her head. "I believe you but you know a day will come when the Imperial Council will act everything up to now has been no more than games and when they do act I don't think any of us will be able to get out of the wave that coming. When you have two forces colliding over a single throne it can become very brutal." Xena nodded before looking up. "I know its coming and I agree this has only been them testing the waters. I know that they have a master plan but it's clear that they have not set it in to motion yet, I can only hope that their holding back for a reason." Thaleia breathed in sharply. "Empress you know though that Gabrielle will fight them, you won't be able to stop her. She will see it as dishonourable if she doesn't fight them to the very end." Xena eased up her hand putting it on her shoulder. "I know she will and you and your mother shouldn't worry, what ever happens I'll be by her side all the way where ever it may take us."

End of part 87

Silvermoonlight


	88. Innocent Blood Forever Spilling

_INNOCENT BLOOD FOREVER SPILLING THROUGH MY CLAWED HANDS_

She accepted me with out question, she wouldn't even take my sword despite that I offered it to her by Ouroboros everything feels strange in my head right now. It's been so long since I've been a relationship with anyone and I won't deny that I'm afraid it's been well over two years since I slept with anyone, what if I can't perform? Its not that I haven't had female lovers before but it's been even longer since a female lover made me feel good about myself. Sex with Adrienne was never about love it was about dominance, it was in part brutal and it occurs to me now that it been ages since I made compassionate and gentle love to a anyone the last person I made that kind of love to, was Damokles. I consider myself to be someone who knows what to do with both genders but right now I feel so unsure of myself. I didn't expect her to say what she did about the androphonomania massacre. I had no idea that those children had survived, I thought that they had all died. I remember my desperation to hide them I realized I had to do it after watching Adrienne tear a screaming child to ribbons in the first village we went to. I remember standing there and watched her and feeling powerless to do anything. That image has haunting my nightmares for so long and it was always my biggest regret that I didn't break her jaw for doing such a vile thing.

I have no stomach for killing children I've never been able to do it, I just can't bring myself to cause them harm them and the Imperial Council considers you weak if you can't kill human children. I want to talk to that boy I saved yet I'm so afraid of what he will say. Xena said that he spoke highly of me but I wonder how he will take to seeing me again. I wouldn't blame him for having some anger towards me after all it was my people who changed the course of his destiny. I have been looking at the letters on my desk and I can tell by the hand writing that the men and women writing these letters are unsure and slightly desperate. Their desperate to heard and desperate to be acknowledged these are from werewolves like those I met in that tavern. They are the forgotten sons and daughters, mothers and fathers who ran away from the underground cities well before my time, because they broke the rules. They have all been hiding in human form and living out secret lives in plain sight while always looking over their shoulder fearing that they could be found out and killed by both humans and those werewolves who are loyal to the Imperial Council. There is one thing I do know and that a half life is no life at all, if you can't live your life for whom and what you are then you are not living at all. As I look at these letters I realize that most are requests are about wanting to be heard as equal citizens and the desire to have a seat among the diplomatic council.

I realize that this request won't be easy and I know I'll have to do a lot to bring the good side of my race into the light but maybe I can start by making sure that all these werewolves are acknowledged in Corinth. After all these letters are all from Corinth only one is from Athens. Maybe I can ask Xena to create a civilian position which will give werewolves a voice until I can formally put a werewolf diplomat on the council. Maybe I can get around this by making this diplomat work for me in the beginning and then later have them join Xena's diplomats when things have settled down. I know I'm going to be asking a lot and I know it won't easy but I'm going to try. The Imperial Council has to realize that I'm not alone and that I have werewolves of Corinth on my side. Gabrielle leaned over taking her quill from her ink pot she slowly began to write notes on the scroll opposite. She carried on writing only to stop as hand came out of no where stopping her hand in mid motion. She turned realizing for the first time that Xena was standing directly behind her leaning over her desk. She felt her eyes dart she hadn't even heard the other woman come in to her room she felt the other woman's lips as they found her neck kissing her very gently.

She felt herself breathe in sharply as the other woman's hands moved down to her waist. Xena pulled away from the other woman's neck gently kissing her, she felt a smile form. "Hello." Gabrielle eyed her quill before meeting the other woman's intense gaze, why did she feel so uncertain of her self at this moment in time? She felt as though the other woman was once again staring in to her soul she breathed in deeply before speaking despite how small her voice sounded even to her own ears. "Hi." Xena eyed the other woman she who seemed very nervousness, though she was trying to hide it. She moved her hands up to her shoulders keeping them there trying to make her feel more at ease. "Sorry I should have knocked it's just." She paused trying to find the right words. "I thought you wouldn't mind me being here." Gabrielle looked up slightly feeling a smile form as she put down her quill taking the other woman's hand. "No I don't mind you being here." Xena eyed her letters. "What have your people been sending you?" Gabrielle felt her gaze drift to her notes. "There from the werewolves of Corinth they want both acknowledgement and a seat on the diplomatic council. I need to work it all out its going to be difficult and it's been a long time since I've done this I'm feeling very rusty."

Xena turned as she pulled up a chair sitting opposite the other woman as she took hold of her other hand. "I'm sure you'll be as sharp as ever soon enough and we can both work something out regarding this issue." She paused trying to find the right words to her next question. "What did you want to do…with the wagons? It's just their mounting up and soon they'll be more." Gabrielle eyed her for a long moment. "Do you have a map?" Xena turned pulling a scroll out of her belt. She carefully opened it she had, had a gut feeling that she'd need it and she had been correct. "This is a map of my Empire, you don't have to tell me where any of the werewolf cities are, just give me a location where I can send them." Gabrielle turned picking up her quill she carefully drew a black ring close to the city of Aetolia. "All the wagons should go here it's a highly patrolled area and the scouts will find them. Your warriors are not to go inside this circle under the laws of the Imperial Council it will cost them their lives." She eased up the quill again creating a heavy black dot opposite the city of Phokis. "The Grand City is just outside this city hidden in a deep valley, you'd never see it but if we ever have to go there I'll show you the entrance."

Xena turned the map over looking at it she had not expected Gabrielle to tell her this but she understood that her doing this was an act of deep trust and no doubt because they were now in a relationship. "Thank you Gabrielle, you didn't have to do this." Gabrielle moved her finger to the dot. "No I think I did, I've spent so long inside your palace I know every room, every corridor and all of the gardens yet you don't even know where I used live or how I came here to Corinth." Xena felt her smile widen. "How big is the Grand City?" Gabrielle put her quill down. "Two thirds the size of Corinth per level it's the oldest of all the cities as it was built during king Lycaon brutal reign which was before Corinth became a mayor city. The Emerald Hind was said to have come up with the idea of an underground city hidden from view of every one, so he could protect his people. The builders later designed his vision and built it, it took them five years just to create the first level and to create a concrete which could turn the walls solid. Back then werewolves didn't use the grinding jaw to create tunnels they had to use their clawed hands." Xena raised an eyebrow. "What is the grinding jaw?" Gabrielle pulled up a piece of scroll creating a small sketch. "It's like a large cylinder with a metal front around its edge are huge cutting teeth. Five werewolves in werewolf form have to push it forward, while two in human form turn the wheel handle to keep the front section moving but the teeth have to be changed because they break constantly."

She lowered her gaze sadly as she finished her sketch watching as the taller woman looked at it with fascination. "It's very common for people to die and the Imperial Council don't care about making the grinding jaw safer. As they consider the builders as lowest class in werewolf sociality, yet in my view their one of the important classes. With out them we'd have no homes as they do the most back breaking job of all and it's slow and very dangerous." Xena put the map down on the table as she took hold of her hand. "When you take back control of your kingdom you can change all this Gabrielle, these people won't have to die anymore just because the Imperial Council think they are a lower class." Gabrielle looked at her for a long moment. "I hope so." Xena eased up her hand putting it on her face stroking gentle. "I know you will." She looked up meeting her uncertain gaze. "I've seen your races armour and weapons their very strong, stronger than any bronze I've ever come across Iona tested Adrienne's bronze plate and she couldn't dent it, is that made from the same bronze as these teeth?" Gabrielle breathed in deeply. "Yes it is, though the stronger bronze was never intended for war. It was created by the smiths for the grinding jaw but later on they started to use it to create stronger weapons and armour."

Xena breathed in deeply she could see a very conflicted look in the younger woman's eyes. "You don't seem happy about that." Gabrielle shook her head. "No I'm not I think a warrior should be measured by their skill in battle, not their weapons and armour. I know though that many would not agree with me on this subject. It's always been heavily debated among the warrior class, may be I just feel differently because my first armour was tempered leather and I had to make do with it and try to survive. Even my swords weren't made of the special bronze they were normal and I survived. So to me this special bronze just doesn't have the same appeal though I know one day I may have to wear it. I have no armour as a king but I may need one regardless of feelings, because the Horn Hind has always worn a suite of arms to show their status. I refused to wear the golden armour that the Imperial Council had made for me, it never felt right." Xena moved closer to her. "What is right for you?" Gabrielle shook her head. "I don't know what's right for me I have never thought about it." Xena leaned forward gently kissing her lips before pulling back feeling the need to change the subject she knew that Gabrielle may not like this subject but she felt the need to know the whole story of what had happened during the androphonomania massacre. "Please tell me what happened during the androphonomania massacre."

Gabrielle turned sharply feeling the painful knot as it twisted in her chest she shook her head lowering her eyes to the floor. "No you don't want to know about that." Xena eased her hand down putting it under her chin using it to gently raise her head so their eyes met before moving it out from under her chin. "Yes Gabrielle I do want to know about this, you said that the Imperial Council offered you something, what did they offer you?" Gabrielle tensed painfully, the last thing she wanted was to relive this memories she'd spent most of her life trying to forget it. The truth was she couldn't forget it, it had always been in her nightmares. Maybe if she talked to the older woman about it she'd feel better in some way at least then some one else would know her pain. She'd never spoken to anyone about these events they'd remained locked away in her mind and had eaten away at her over the years. The truth was that she wanted release from them because they hurt so much. She breathed in deeply by Ouroboros this was going to be hard, she closed her eyes as the dark memory flashed in front of her eyes for a spit second. She slowly opened her eyes meeting Xena's as she felt a sad smile form. "I thought the Imperial Council would be true to their word and that I would get what I wanted. I thought I was going out there to fight a mayor battle against other warriors…it was never that kind of battle though…it was all about killing innocent people."

8

Gabrielle put the pipe to her mouth which she'd gotten from one of the dead bodies it was a small ivory pipe which wasn't thick but very thin at the neck leading to a small round end. She breathing in the opium trying to block out the screaming in her mind and the many innocent faces looking back at her, she had found it impossible to sleep since she'd been on this campaign. For three months she'd marched with Adrienne and the large warrior as they had slaughtering whole villages filled with innocent people. She just couldn't kill children she had found herself picking them up and taking them away from the slaughter. She had hid them where ever she could and how ever she could, there was no greater sin to her than killing a helpless child no matter what the race, she didn't know if any of these children had survived after she had hidden them she could only hope that they had. She had, had enough blood on her mouth at that point that no body had questioned her, she knew that she was deifying the Imperial Council's orders but she didn't care. She hated this, it felt like a never ending nightmare which she couldn't get away from. She breathed out the smoke from her pipe she could only block out her inner pain as well as the many innocent eyes which staring back at her with opium. She looked at the dried blood on her human hands a remainder of last nights slaughter. She adjusted her shirt not caring that there were blood stains on it. It had been a gift from Damokles along with the boots and trousers she was now wearing. She had wanted to get rid of them but she had never had the heart to do so, they were all she had left of him along with his ring which she was now wearing.

She breathed in watching as Adrienne walked in to her tent a smug smile on her face. She lowered her gaze hearing her self speak but in a tone that felt distant even to her own ears. "So this is it is it, we have to be less than human even though we are already inhuman? I have to be so inhuman and kill these people and for what? To appease those bastards on the council just so I can speak to them!" Adrienne eyed her adjusting her bloody armour. "Oh please are you having one of your moral moments again? I wish you'd stop with these there annoying." She took hold of the wine skin uncapping it then took a long drink before looking up. "Their worthless humans!" She raised her hand. "They are killing us they are skinning our race alive and turning us in to pelts and trophies." She felt a sneer form. "Our numbers are dropping, or haven't you heard? The Imperial Council is doing what's right for us as a race." Gabrielle breathed out the opium smoke. "Doing what is right for our race, please these people didn't skin our people this is just a slaughter. The Empress of Greece will only hate us even more for this she'll raise the price on our heads." Adrienne put the wine skin down. "Okay I know you're unhappy but it won't be much longer you've got one week or maybe two then we can go home. I know it's your birthday in two months time, you'll be twenty three."

Gabrielle eyed her in disgust. "I don't care about my birthday! I've never celebrated it since I was turned in to a werewolf so why should I start now?" Adrienne clicked her finger. "I know what you need, you need to have sex, I'm sure it's been a long while since you got laid, after all its no secret that you like both genders." She paused. "Speaking of which you have never have told me about the men and women you slept with prior to Damokles." Gabrielle ignored the high feeling in her head which was due to the drugs. "It's none of your business who I slept with before Damokles." Adrienne walked up to the other woman kneeling down in front of her she ignored the warmth of the open fire behind her as she turned to meet her cold gaze. "You know a beautiful woman like you shouldn't be alone at night." She moved her hand towards her scar which was something she'd always wanted to touch. "It's a sin of the gods." Gabrielle grabbed her hand before it could touch her face forcing it down watching as Adrienne winced painfully. She could hear the venom in her words as she spoke them. "I have no interest in sex for the sake of sex, I'm not like you." Adrienne laughed despite the pain she was finally she was getting somewhere with this woman who was always cold towards her. She wouldn't lie, when Gabrielle was being violent she found it a huge turn on, she was all rage and all focus she wanted to see what she was like in bed even more so when she was angry.

Clearly Damokles had no doubt preferred for her to lie on her back while he'd stuck his dick in and whispered sentimental rubbish in her ear. She on the other hand wanted to dominate, control and own her on every level the thought thrilled her so much because it would clearly take a very strong will to control Gabrielle's. She looked up slightly. "Tell me have you ever mixed pain with pleasure? I know Damokles probably made you lie on your back and play the bitch but I wouldn't do that to you, I'd let you be in charge, I'd give you sex like you've never had before." Gabrielle eyed her for a long moment feeling her teeth grind together. "What I had with Damokles is something you'll never understand." Adrienne smirked. "And yet it wasn't that special, because you're here now all alone, he never loved you to start with." She leaned closer. "You and I could have something really special if you wanted it." Gabrielle didn't think as she threw her pipe to one side then slammed the other woman in to the floor keeping a tight grip of her hand as her other found her throat. "Do not test me Adrienne." She leaned closer hating that the other woman was still smiling. "I know that every one thinks I'm a soft headed fool because I have morals but I do not like games, least of all yours." Adrienne didn't think as she shoved her knee between her legs feeling her let go of her hand more due to surprise than anything else. "This is not a game this is about your happiness I just want to make you feel good."

She shifted her knee. "I can give you great pleasure I can take away that pain you feel inside and unlike Damokles I won't leave you alone in the darkness I'll always be there for you." She kept her leg in place as she sat up moving her free hand over the edge of the other woman's collar she eased it up her neck and slowly up to her face. "You're such a beautiful woman, its little wonder that the gods made you Horn Hind." She leaned closer seeing her opportunity as she met her lips kissing them ignoring the other woman's surprise. She felt a slight response which got suddenly stronger she now had the other woman right where she wanted her. Gabrielle felt her eyes snap open, what in Ouroboros's name was she doing? She pulled away sharply from the other woman getting off her as she pulled her hand away from her throat. "Get out!" Adrienne smiled as she got up. "It's nice to have that feeling isn't it the sensation runs down your chest and then lower doesn't it? You must have been missing that." Gabrielle eyed her. "I said get out!" Adrienne felt her smug smile widen. "You'll want me to give you that feeling again it's only a matter of time and you know it."

8

Xena looked up feeling a painful knot twist in her stomach gods this was so tragic. It was clear by the younger woman's words that Adrienne had taken it up on herself to become forceful in her manipulations she had used sex as a means to get to under Gabrielle skin. Although at the time Gabrielle had been stronger and had been able to push her away. It was a cold manipulation of her heart which was still broken at this point due to loosing Damokles. The thing that made her feel even worse was that Gabrielle had kept the clothes Damokles had given to her she lowered her gaze feeling the pain hit home as she spoke. "The clothes Damokles gave you, were you wearing them that night with the royals?" Gabrielle looked down at the floor trying not to cry. "Yes." Xena put a hand on her face feeling the guilt hit home. "I'm so sorry…they mattered to you and I had you transform in them." Gabrielle shook her head sadly. "Please don't be sorry it was a long time ago and I've put it behind me." Xena breathed in as she put a hand on the other woman's shoulder. "I'll get you some clothes to replace them, I know they won't be the same or have the same meaning but it would mean a lot to me." Gabrielle breathed in deeply. "No you don't have to do that." Xena eased up her hand. "Please Gabrielle." Gabrielle stood up walking away from her chair. "You've given me everything I could ever want I don't want anything more from you Xena. I also don't hate you for what happened with the royals, I did for a long while…afterwards…but that was a long time ago."

She raised her hand. "I've forgiven you so please don't give me anything more, maybe it was for the better that those clothes were destroyed. I was clinging to the past and I needed that to happen so I could move on." Xena looked at her for a long painful moment. "That ivory pipe you kept it to remind, you didn't you?" Gabrielle put her hand in to her shirt pocket easing out the pipe she put it on the table next to her looking at it for a long painful moment. "Yes I keep it to always remind me that innocent life matters and that I will never take any ones life like that again. It's a symbol of a monster and I never want to be that monster again." Xena breathed in painfully. "Monsters don't try to save children Gabrielle." Gabrielle tensed painfully. "That doesn't change the fact that I took innocent lives and destroyed the lives of many families. All because I believed that my doing so would end the killing of human children in werewolf sociality. I was a fool I brought in to their lies because I so much wanted to believe them and doing so it caused me so much pain." Xena stood up pushing the chair to one side. "They manipulated you Gabrielle they set you up and like you said before if you didn't go through with it they would have humiliated you, you had to choose between the better of two evils."

Gabrielle put her fingers on the pipe. "Regardless it doesn't make it any better, those people are still dead and I can't bring them back the only legacy I have is that the children I hid did survive but even then it doesn't feel as though it's enough." Xena moved a step closer to the younger woman seeing her breath in sharply as she tried not to cry. She eased up her hand putting it on her face. "Why do you always try to stop yourself crying?" Gabrielle looked up painfully. "I don't cry because its show weakness, I'm a king I shouldn't be seen crying." Xena moved her face closer to the younger woman's. "There is no shame in crying Gabrielle it doesn't make you weak, it means your hearts beating with in your chest and you can feel and I know that you feel every thing, I see it in your eyes all the time. You should feel everything Gabrielle it's all right to feel there's no shame in letting it out, when you release the pain and cry it makes you feel better. You don't need to hide your feelings from me ether I don't see you as weak for crying, I love you." Gabrielle paused unable to control her emotions what ever barriers she had in this second just felt like they'd suddenly been torn down around her. It felt as though she was now completely exposed to the other woman and she couldn't hide her feelings from her. She closed her eyes feeling the tears as they ran down her face. "I see those innocent people faces in my dreams and it hurts so much because I want to bring them back and I can't."

Xena wrapped her arms around the younger woman pulling her close as she started to cry. "I know sweetheart." She kept hold of her closing her eyes as something Gabrielle had said painfully sunk in. She had never celebrated her birthday not since being turned in a werewolf, she had always had a birthday and her staff had even given her presents. Yet to imagine never having a birthday and never celebrating one was utterly heartbreaking. She tightened her grip around Gabrielle's waist as she cried even harder, she couldn't bring back her clothes the ones she destroyed and she would respect her wish but she would give her a birthday no matter what. She could find out when it was and celebrate it she could even make it a surprise and shower her with gifts. She didn't care if she spoilt her by making her happy, just doing so meant so much to her. Chara could tell her what the day of her birthday was as she had seen her birth record. This woman had, had such a horrible life and she knew that it was getting very hard for her to tell her story. It was clear to her now that she was talking about the truly dark chapter of her life and it would only get darker from now on and it wasn't going to be easy for her. She breathed in deeply as she slowly opened her eyes feeling a sense of purpose take over. She wanted to see this woman smile every day now that they were in a relationship together.

She also wanted to take things up a notch and make a decision which she had at first wanted to avoid due to the back lash but now she no longer cared. She'd let the council of Corinth know that she was in a relationship with Gabrielle come what may. It would help with Gabrielle's confidence if she knew that she was important to the palace and that her role mattered. She was now her consort and she deserved to be known to those who governed Corinth so they would respect her position. If she felt valued and important it would no doubt help her on her way to healing she was sure of it. She stepped back easing up her hand as she carefully wiped away the younger woman's tears watching as she gained control over her emotions although she could tell that unlike so many other times the hardened front just didn't seem to come up fully. Gabrielle breathed in she was still filled with painful emotions right now and they were difficult to deal with though the tears did take away some of the pain. She just wanted to be lead right now rather than make up her own mind at this moment in time as she felt safe and protected with the taller woman. Xena felt Gabrielle's grip around her hand tighten, she had papers to sign but she didn't care for them right now this was so much more important to her.

End of part 88

The Grinding Jaw mentioned is based on a real device known as a Tunnelling Shield or mole which was created by Sir Marc Isambard Brunel, and patented by him and Lord Cochrane in January 1818. It was used to create the first tunnels which made up the London Underground. Though I know the concept is a little off the wall, I thought as werewolves had more strength they would be able to push a huge heavy device like this around and turn its wheel and I know bronze isn't great hence why the teeth are always breaking.


	89. Feelings Of Mixed Confusion

_FEELINGS OF MIXED CONFUSION_

Its strange I feel slightly better than I did some time ago I can't really describe the feeling, the closest I can come to describing it is that I feel lighter inside. I don't feel the pain so much but I won't lie I still feel the guilt but something isn't there that was before. It maybe many months before I put my finger on it I just know its there. These past few hours have felt like a rush of emotion to me and I know it's going to take me a long time to come down from this high. My life has changed so much that I hardly remember what my old one used to be like. Truth is I try not to remember most things, I try to block out my time with Adrienne because it's so difficult for me to stomach and it brings tears to my eyes because of the brutality and pain she caused me. Looking back now I know I wasn't strong enough to stop it and I was afraid but I'm not afraid anymore. If she ever wakes up I'll find out the rest of what I need to know then I'll tear both her ears to ribbons and when the day comes that she goes to trail I'll make sure that the awaiting her death is not pleasant. Her life will never be the same, or at least what left of it when she wakes up, she'll be weak and feeble and never as strong as she once was, she'll be at the mercy of others and for her that will be terrifying.

I shouldn't dwell on these thoughts as it angers me so much and I'm trying so hard now to look forward. Even though I'm afraid that I won't live up Xena's expectations as a partner or that I'll let her down in some way. I don't want to screw this up and I won't lie I have no idea where to start, I just hope that if Damokles is watching me from the Elysian Fields that he accepts my choice and that he sees that this is right for me. I have an idea of what Xena likes to do for fun but I have never shared that kind of fun with anyone before, I don't know much about plays or theatre maybe I'll come of as boring because of this. Personally I really enjoy chariot racing and Pygmachia which is a form of bare fist fighting as I prefer games where the rules about not hitting an opponent while he or she is down are taken seriously. As far as I'm concerned pit fighting has no honour where as Pygmachia is all about honour and following the rules. I am no fist fighter myself but in werewolf tradition to show power and strength in your fists while in human form is considered a noble quality.

Gabrielle looked up as the study came in to view remembering why it was that she'd come here, which was to test a myth. The Ethereal Ark Of Fire scroll had been on her mind recently as it was said that it couldn't be burnt by fire and she wanted to know if this was the real one scroll. She had once been told that the scroll on the Imperial Councils wall was a fake and she want to confirm this. If this was the real scroll she could bring it to the attention of those who were loyal to her, nothing would anger the Imperial Council more than being shown up as liars and frauds. If the myth was true the scroll could be set alight but it wouldn't burn and none of its text would vanish. She slowly opened the door watching as Phrixus and Chara looked up from their work desks. Chara gave her a smile as she signed another document. "Hello Gabrielle I heard you were back in the palace." She paused choosing her next words carefully. "Did you enjoy your walk in Corinth?" Gabrielle felt a slight smile form. "Yes it was very enlightening." Phrixus felt a wide smile form as he looked up from the werewolf scroll, gods he was so enjoyed their sessions he was learning so much about werewolf history and culture from Gabrielle. Every day there was something new and fascinating, she'd teach him new words and phrases and clarify what certain terms meant. "I'm so glad that your back Gabrielle what are we going to learn today?" Gabrielle turned taking the candle of Chara's desk. "We are going to learn if a myth is true."

She put her new pipe in to her mouth lighting it, the truth was if what she was about to do was wrong it would cost this man some of his life work but she had to know for sure. The words of a Jacinda thewhite werewolf of dreams were running through her mind and she could no longer ignore them._ "The scroll above those bastards is a fake they switched it with the true one which they've now lost but I was there before it was switched I saw you on it and it's for that reason they switched it." _She eyed the candle in her hand as she raised the scrolls edge. "I need to confirm something that's been on my mind for a long while." Phrixus blinked in confusion watching as she moved the candle closer to the scrolls edge. "Wait, what are you doing!?" Gabrielle eyed him for a long moment ignoring Chara's surprise. "You have to truth me Phrixus." Phrixus put his hands together watching in horror as she set the scroll alight. He breathed in why in Tartarus would she do this? She was destroying the only piece of werewolf history he had. He moved forward in panic grabbing a jug of water as the whole scroll began to burn its flames whipping and lashing as they rose higher.

Gabrielle watched as it carried on burning she could see now that it wasn't burning away, she breathed in her pipe seeing that every word was alight with flames as were the images but the scroll wasn't burning away, which meant the myth was true. She raised her hand putting it on the jug stopping him from throwing it as she turned to him seeing the confusion in his eyes. "Look at the scroll Phrixus, it's not burning." Phrixus turned eyeing the scroll feeling the utter confusion hit home. He could see now that the letters and images were covered by flames but scroll was not burning. In fact it wasn't even burning the long table under it he put the jug down as he spoke unable to hide the surprise in his voice. "What in the name of the gods, it's not burning?" He moved his hand towards the flames only to feel Gabrielle's hand grab it stopping it inches from the flames. Gabrielle gently let go of his hand as she eyed the still burning scroll. "I've never told you what this scroll is called they call it The Ethereal Ark Of Fire." She moved her hand towards the flames. "They say that the Emerald Horn had those loyal to him create a scroll of his exploits and life. It was written in godly ink and could not be burnt away it could even length itself before the passing of each Horn Hind."

She eyed her ring on her finger moving her fingers in to the flames. "They say a Horn Hind ringed hand's can not be burnt by its flames." She put her hands in to the flames feeling no pain as she raised the still burning scroll whose flames started to fade away turning in to nothing more than smoke as the scroll went back to normal. Its images were completely unchanged and its writing still looked perfect and untouched. She carefully placed scroll down it was now cold to the touch. "Clearly that part of the myth is true." She put the candle back on Chara's desk as she turned to Phrixus. "I'm sorry for scaring you both and taking the risk I just had to know that this was the real scroll and not another fake that the Imperial Council had created." Phrixus looked up as he ran his hand over the scroll which was now cold to the touch. "What does this mean?" Gabrielle opened her hand running it across her own image on the scroll as she adjusted her shirt. "It means I now have a chance to really annoy the Imperial Council in a way they won't like" Chara moved away from her desk putting down her quill as she touched the scroll which was cold to the touch despite being on fire only a few minutes ago. "In what way will this anger them?"

Gabrielle ran her fingers over the scroll as she breathed out the smoke from the new pipe which had been given to her as a gift by Chara and her partner. "In the Grand City behind their thrones is a scroll like this one but it's a fake, if I set it alight unlike this scroll it will burn away in to nothing." Phrixus put his hands behind his back as understanding dawned on him he looked up speaking in a sad tone. "To burn it I assume would burn their power as leaders, the fake scroll itself is their power and influence and that power can be diminished with the fake scroll destruction." Gabrielle turned slowly to him. "You sound like you speak from experience." Phrixus breathed in sadly. "Many years ago when I used to crave battle my people fought Crete at the start of our uprising but we did more than just kill it's people, we destroyed their history and everything they held dear. I watched as their libraries and temples burnt and the warriors around me laughed and I questioned what it was to be Spartan. Because to me there is no wonder in destroying people's souls and that soul to me is in the people's scrolls which tell their life stories, their histories as well as show what they believe in." He paused. "I lost faith in my people after that and I'm now considered a traitor because I refused to pick up my sword and fight the Empress during the later part of the uprising."

Gabrielle raised both eyebrows. "So your like me, you've had to leave your people?" Phrixus looked down sadly. "They say Spartans should be men, that they should never show weakness." He felt his hand grip the table. "But I cry inside every night when I hear my wife and my five year old son screaming as they were killed in cold blood by the other Spartan warriors in our villa because I refused to fight the Empress. I can still see the flames rising from my home as they stripped me of my armour and tour of my cloak then threw me in to the dirt and cursed me to live forever." He looked up feeling the pain wrench at his heart though he tried not to show it. "I joined the Empress and fought against them and claimed my revenge, I killed the men who killed my family. I smashed their skulls open with my Aspis shield and yet I wasn't satisfied I didn't feel like a warrior anymore which is why I now better myself with study. I am not Spartan anymore but I am still a man of honour with purpose and I'm glad that the Empress liberated Crete from our rule what we did there was wrong." Gabrielle eased up her hand putting in gently on his shoulder. "I'm sorry you lost your family Phrixus, you didn't deserve that."

Phrixus looked up slightly. "So am I, I miss them everyday." He paused meeting her gaze. "I'm sorry for the lover you lost." Gabrielle could see the sadness in his eyes, despite that he was trying to hide his pain. "Thank you Phrixus I like to think that he's happy now and in the Elysian Fields." She felt her eyes dart as she spoke. "They say that the dead can hear the thoughts of living I hope that were ever your family are they can hear you." Phrixus felt a genuine smile form. "Maybe once I've lived forever I will see them again." He stood up slightly. "But not yet." Gabrielle felt her smile widen. "No not yet." She looked up as he gave her a knowing smile before turning back to the scroll. She moved her hand in to her shirt pocket as she breathed out the smoke from her pipe before turning to Chara who had been listening quietly. She eased out a number of small scrolls putting them in her hand. "Could you please send these out?" Chara looked at the small scrolls. "What are they?" Gabrielle eyed the tiny scrolls. "I wanted to say thank you to everyone for their gifts, when I was ill." She watched as the other woman blinked in surprise as she breathing in her pipe. "Your gifts meant more to me than you'll ever know."

8

I'm going to tell Demetrius how I feel gods be damned I know I can do this and Gabrielle is right I am good enough for him. So I should tell him about how I feel about him. I have done my duties and it will be a while before I have to go to Gabrielle's room so I don't need to worry about doing anything else. I have no doubt in my mind that she'll be spending time with the Empress and I know that Ceto will do anything that needs to be done. Gods I'm so scared but I have to do this I have to know, I found his helmet it was still in Chara's study and now I'm taking it back to him. I think it's a good an excuse as any to meet with him he's currently in the warrior barracks at least that's what I have been told. I've gone past to the barracks in the gardens so many times but this is the first time I have ever been in them and I confess I'm a little nervous. I'm not used to seeing the men and women sharpening their weapons, drinking and gambling, I know they are nice people but it feels like a very different world to me and its not one I'm not used to.

Thaleia knocked on the double doors which led in to the barracks watching as they were opened by a large burly man who was in his late thirties and blind in one eye, he looked down at her giving her a smile showing of his bronze teeth. She swallowed she didn't recognise his face at all she looked down slowly raised the helmet. "I came to return this to Demetrius." The older man eyed the helmet then looked up meeting her gaze. "Cleaning staff are not allowed in here. I'm new here but I have been told that, that is the rules, no exceptions." Thaleia eyed him suddenly regaining her nerve this man was a fool he clearly didn't understand the significance of her robes. "I'm not cleaning staff, I'm a personal maid." The older man looked at her with his good eye. "What's the difference a maid is still a maid?" Thaleia eyed him for a long moment before speaking. "I answer to the consort of the Empress who is a royal in her own right, I'm allowed in every room in the palace by right, so unless you want to answer to her you'll let me in."

The big man pulled back sharply. "What if I don't?" Thaleia felt her gaze narrow. "Do you really want to find out?" The blind eyed man blinked in surprise he breathed sharply as he moved away from the door. She walked past him even if he was new he needed to learn some manners she slowly to turned to face him. "Where is Demetrius?" The older man scowled as he eyed her, he clearly didn't like it when someone pointed out that their station was higher than his. "I'll take you to him." She followed him walking through the long hall past the rooms inside the rooms she could see warriors playing cards and drinking, Iona's men were among them though she wasn't present. The blind man came to a stop in front of the double doors at the end of the corridor he knocked on it not bothering to hide his cold tone. "You have a guest Demetrius." He pulled back as the doors were opened and Demetrius appeared he turned catching sight of her a smile forming on his lips. "Hello Thaleia, please come in."

The older man looked up the shock appearing in his good eye. "So she's allowed in here?" Demetrius pulled the doors back watching as Thaleia walked past him. "Yes she's allowed to go where ever she wants, never forget that Milo." He closed the doors behind him not bothering to look back, he clearly had to lot more to teach Milo but tonight he had no time to do so he knew that in the hoplite training area in Corinth the servants cleaned up after warriors but in palace the rules were very different. Some of the staff here had more power than any of the hoplites and Thaleia was one of them along with Ceto. They were the highest ranking staff in the palace, any thing they needed or wanted was given to them with out question and anyone who disobeyed had to answer to the Empress or Gabrielle. Frankly he'd rather answer to the Empress he'd seen Gabrielle when she was angry many times. He was sure that any warrior who thought themselves big or clever would soon have their ego deflated in her presence. He looked up as broke out of his thoughts ignoring the fact that he was feeling tired, he should have gone to bed a long time ago. He'd had, had a bath some time ago and changed his clothes but sleep had not come and he'd found himself in the barracks thinking about things.

He turned back to Thaleia. "Sorry about him, I'll ensure that no one bothers you about coming in here ever again." Thaleia turned looking at the map on the large table and weapons which were all around her hanging from the racks. "I thought that you were going to bed?" Demetrius felt a smile form. "I couldn't sleep so I came down here to think about my parent's vineyard in Athens, it helps relax and wind down when I can't sleep. It's the only thing I Can do since I can't talk with Iona as she has gone to bed and Leuis has taken her place while she gets her rest." Thaleia turned to him remembering why she had come here in the first place she raised the helmet in her hand. "You left this in Chara's study I though I would bring it back to you." Demetrius carefully took his helmet from her hands looking at it. "Thank you I had forgotten about this." He put it down on the table. "I have never cared for wearing this thing that much, can't hear a damn thing when I have it on." He paused as he turned back to her. "How's about we take a walk?" He moved over to the hanging drape near by pulling it back revealing a small wooden door. "This is a secret door Iona had it built in it means we can leave with out having to walk through the passage, some nights it can get very noisy in those rooms."

Thaleia looked at the single door. "I had no idea we had secret doors." Demetrius opened the door walking outside watching as she followed closed behind him. "Before we left the villa in Corinth the Empress told me that I have to show you them all, they are to be kept a secret from the other staff as they are only opened in times of crisis when the palace is under attack and people need to get out." Thaleia breathed in deeply. "Why am I being told about this now?" Demetrius looked down slightly. "You have proven nothing but loyalty in your duties and to Gabrielle so it's only fair that you know everything that Ceto knows." Thaleia looked up slightly feeling her mind drift else where, this was not really why she was here. "That's very flattering." Demetrius raised an eyebrow as he looked at her. "You don't sound happy." Thaleia looked up meeting his uncertain gaze. "No it's not that, I just wanted to ask you something personal."

Demetrius felt a smile form. "Go ahead." Thaleia raised her hand to speak only to stop the words were not forth coming no matter how hard she tried to make them leave her lips. She breathed in deeply feeling a sense of defeat take over why couldn't she just say what she felt why was she so afraid? She looked up feeling his hand as he placed it on her shoulder, the next moments turned to a rush as she leaned up meeting his lips kissing them very softly and gently feeling him start to respond very slowly. Demetrius breathed in he knew what this kiss meant he could feel it with every touch of her lips as they kissed his and he sunk deeper in to the warm sensation wanting nothing more than to give in to it. He felt the moment suddenly shatter as he gained control over his senses, he couldn't do this to her. She was so young and innocent and such a good person and she didn't deserve to be his conquest. Also she was at that age when some women thought they needed to loose their virginity and he knew that she had never had a serious relationship or even sex and he would not take advantage of her in that way, despite how he felt about her.

Thaleia felt the kiss end as he forced her away shattering the moment in an instant she looked up seeing the shock in his eyes as he spoke. "What are you doing?" Thaleia eyed him for a long moment feeling the pain rise in her chest. "What does it look like I'm doing, I'm kissing you!" Demetrius raised his hand he hated to do this to her but it was for her own good. "No you came to me tonight because you want to be a woman but you shouldn't give yourself to me because you think it will be easy." Thaleia felt her eyes dart. "Giving myself to you…what do you think I came here to offer myself to you, for sex, do you really believe that?!" Demetrius breathed in painfully. "Yes because your young, you have not been outside the palace walls that much. You have never had a sexual partner and I know that you're growing up and that you want to be a woman." Thaleia felt her anger turn to pain, gods this was so not how she had wanted this to go. "I am not a child, I'm an adult who can choose and I didn't come to you tonight because I cared for loosing my virginity with you."

She turned away from him trying to contain her pain. "But that's fine you've made your intentions clear, I guess I'll always be the lowly servant in your eyes regardless of the colours I wear." Demetrius blinked in shock suddenly nothing made sense anymore he had clearly got this very wrong. "I don't see you as a lowly servant, I never have." Thaleia looked at him out of the corner of her eye trying to hold back her tears. "I came here tonight because I had something I wanted to say, it was something important but as you see my actions as a sexual advance and nothing more, I won't bother you with my feelings." She wiped away her tears as she started to walk away from him. Demetrius stepped forward. "Look just stop let me explain myself." Thaleia didn't look back as she carried on walking she knew it would hurt too much if she did. "Good night Demetrius!" Demetrius watched painfully as she vanished from sight. Gods this had all gone horribly wrong he had completely misinterpreted this whole event he breathed in putting a hand on his face feeling the frustration hit home.

"Demetrius?"

Demetrius turned watching as Leuis came in to view he had been hiding in the shadows close by, he felt a sneer form. "How long have you been standing there?" Leuis breathed in deeply he could tell that the other man was furious. "Sadly long enough to see you make an idiot of yourself." Demetrius moved towards him not bothering to hide his disgust. "Be quite, you know nothing about what just happened!" Leuis shook his head speaking in a calm tone. "Unlike Iona who knows nothing about love, I do I joined this army to get revenge on the warlord Glaphyra after she skinned my family alive so I remember what it's like to love and be loved." He paused. "You're a clever man Demetrius but you lack conviction when it comes to those you love, you always have." Demetrius moved a step closer to him. "I have never lacked conviction!" Leuis stepped away from him casually. "Then why are you now standing alone in the garden while a woman who clearly loves you has just walked away?"

Demetrius raised his hand. "She doesn't love me she's innocent, kind and naïve, she doesn't know any better!" Leuis shook his head sadly. "She's Gabrielle's personal maid do you seriously think she's that naïve? She's around a woman who is a battle harden warrior every day, she's has had to learn how to deal with her raging temper and her off days and she's heard her most of her life story, which is been both tragic and depressing. If anything she's grown up in her presence and matured as a person. We've both seen Gabrielle loose her temper, things get thrown around it takes a very strong person to deal with this kind of thing and only her and the Empress can seem to deal with it. I think you should take a good long look at the woman you think as naïve again Demetrius." He moved away from the leader of the royal guard who was now looking at the floor as his words slowly sunk in. "As I said before you lack conviction."

End of part 89

Pygmachia was a form of Greek bare fist boxing it was very brutal game in which the victor only won if his opponent died. The rules were very strict and it was considering an honourable sport.

Hoplite helmets could be so tight fitted against the head that it made hearing anything impossible, hence why signals were developed during battles as shouting orders at warriors would fall of deaf ears, so to speak.

Please say if this scene between Demetrius's and Thaleia works or if it needs more fleshing out, as I've never been sure about it and would like to hear your thoughts.


	90. Steaming Shadows And Dark Crossings

_STEAMING SHADOWS AND DARK CROSSINGS IN THE SOUL_

I feel so different right now it's been so long since I've felt this way, I feel that rush of love and spender which is almost child like. Like a giddy teenager whose heart is beating to fast for them to handle. It's such a wonderful feeling and it's made me realize just how much my life has changed in these past few days. Gabrielle loves me and that makes me so happy on so many levels, I understand now why all those times in the past she acted the way she did. She's terrified of loving again due to the past tragedies in her life and I can understand that. After my late husband betrayed me I wasn't as open to love again, betrayal always has a bitter after taste. My betrayals though have been nothing compared to Gabrielle's and I accept that this might take some time. When you open your heart to someone after closing it for a long time you're always a little unsure and apprehensive, I hope I can still those worries in time. I won't lie for the first time in a long time I've started thinking of all those things we can do together, it's been so long since I spent time with a partner. I remember all those things I used to do with my late husband and I want to do them with Gabrielle.

I want us to see plays and have fun and go places together, I remember her telling me a long time ago that she wanted to travel before her life took a dark turn and there are so many places I could take her. I know that she hates gladiatorial games but I bet she would enjoy watching the chariot racing. I need to ask her what she likes to do for fun I'm sure there's a lot more that she likes to do other than carving. I have just finished signing the documents that I needed to sign for the day it took a lot longer I wanted it to but I had a few days to catch up on. I've also sent out the official scrolls to the Corinthian diplomats that I have a new partner and that her name is Gabrielle. I know it may seem too early to say this but I don't care. I have not told them that she is a werewolf that can wait until the more formal meeting which will happen in winter. I need to plan that event in perfect detail and ensure that everything is in place. Because when that happens everything has to run perfectly and I have to protect Gabrielle as I know a few of the diplomats will not take this well and there will no doubt be some sort of fall out. The last thing I want is for a fight to start up and I know a few of them may try to hurt her because they lost people that they loved and I will have to stop them the moment they start up.

Xena shook her head clearing her thoughts as she walked through the hall it was late in at night and she could see the stars in the sky through the window close by. She had been told that Gabrielle had been seen walking the corridors in werewolf form and now she was trying to find her. She knew that she'd gone to the study to see Chara and Phrixus as she had wanted to carry on teaching him the language. She'd entered the study but she hadn't been there. She turned the corridor catching sight of Gabrielle she was inside the throne room in werewolf form on her hind legs looking at something. She walked through the open double doors, seeing that she wasn't really paying any attention she was looking at two large paintings which were hanging on one of the walls side by side. She felt a warm smile form as she moved towards the younger woman who was clearly very lost in her own thoughts as she carried on staring at the painting. She looked at both of the beautiful paintings as she spoke. "I had those paintings done some years ago, do you like them?" Gabrielle turned sharply watching as the taller woman came in to view she turned back to one of the paintings which was a stunning portrait of the woman she'd seen in the gardens when she'd left that night. She was in the same white robes and her piecing light blue eyes echoed out through the painting making it come alive.

Directly opposite it was painting which showing a well muscled man with short black hair which was going white in places he had a thick black beard and was grinning smugly, he was dressed in decorative clothing and had dark blue eyes. She turned back to the painting of the woman raising her clawed hand. "Their both beautiful paintings they also look Roman judging by the intense details." Xena came to stand opposite her. "That's correct they were both created by a painter from Herculaneum." Gabrielle felt her eyes drift up to the painting of the woman. "That's Cyrene." Xena stared at her for a long moment not knowing quite what to say, she had been intending to surprise her by saying these paintings were of her mother and father. She had never even told Gabrielle her mother's real name yet she had just said it. She felt her eyes dart as she tried to recompose herself. "How…did you know her name Gabrielle?" Gabrielle carried on staring at the painting. "I saw her in the garden I was just surprised to see her painting here, she must be very important to you." Xena put her hands together feeling unsure of her next words as she spoke them. "These pictures are of my parents the man on the right is my father Atrius." She paused before speaking. "The woman in the left painting is my mother Cyrene." Gabrielle turned sharply feeling all her happiness faded away in an instant as she felt her whole body tense. Why did this always happen to her? She loathed and despised having this curse!

The woman she'd talked to clearly wasn't alive she was dead but at the time she hadn't realized it because her touch had felt so real. She had spent most of her life as werewolf being laughed at for seeing ghosts, people had called her crazy, stupid and insane as well as the idiot who talked to herself. It was one of the reasons that she'd become so detached from other werewolves during her youth. Even in werewolf culture seeing the dead was not considered a good thing you were considered to be cursed or a lunatic if you saw dead people and she no longer told people that she could see the dead because of this. The problem was that when it happened she didn't realize she was talking to ghosts, they could touch her, talk to her even give her directions. It felt frustrating as she had no control over this curse and she hadn't been born with it ether which only made it hurt all the more. She didn't expect Xena to believe her who would believe her any way? She was a cursed werewolf who saw dead people from time to time and had no means or power to block them out. She lowered her gaze to the floor hoping that she could find some way to get out of this conversation it wasn't like the other woman would take her seriously. No one else had ever done so, the few she had told had laughed at her and despite that this woman loved her she wouldn't hold it against her for doing the same thing.

Xena turned seeing that the smile had faced away from the younger woman's face and she could see a very troubled and conflicted look in her eyes. Gods she hated seeing her do this even in this form, she seemed to do it when something was hurting her feelings in some way. She was about to say something only to stop as something which had made no sense before started to make sense to her. The guards at the door had said that Gabrielle was talking to someone who wasn't there, they had said that she was high on opium and she though that wasn't true as she was only smoking colts foot root it had seemed odd to her at the time. Now thought this was starting to make sense and she could draw up only one conclusion which was that Gabrielle could see the dead. In truth if it had been a week ago she would have laughed at that notion but after she had seen Damokles in her dream it had all felt so real to her on every level. She didn't want to even question or laugh at Gabrielle over ghosts visiting her and talking to her due to her own experience. She could understand why someone wouldn't want to admit to seeing ghosts it was considered a bad omen even a curse. Though her dream had been anything but a curse she now knew that Gabrielle had a son, though she had not found the right moment to bring that up with her as it was clearly her personal secret and she was being silent to protect her child.

She eyed the guards at both doors making a signal which caused them to leave closing the doors behind them, she wanted this conversation to be completely private and between them. She watched as Gabrielle went down on all fours walked in to the centre of the room the dishearten look was still on her face. She put her hands behind her back speaking softly. "Do you believe in ghosts Gabrielle?" Gabrielle turned eyeing the other woman for a long moment unable to stop the words which she knew weren't true even as she spoke it. "No." Xena moved a step closer to her she knew the younger woman wasn't telling the truth she could see it on her eyes. "They clearly believe in you though." Gabrielle shook her mane not wanting to meet her gaze feeling her teeth grind together. "Fine I saw something but it was a hallucination I had been smoking opium at the time!" Xena shook her head sadly the younger woman was now being defensive, she clearly didn't want to admit to the truth and now she felt the need to make up a story, one which wasn't even true. She watched as the other woman ran her clawed hand across the marbled floor the dark look was still in her eyes. "You weren't smoking opium that night Gabrielle you left your opium on the table and you had not opened that bag in a long while."

Gabrielle eased herself on to her hind legs as she turned to face the other woman she realized now that there was no getting out of this it was clear that the other woman knew the truth, which she hated to admit. She felt her clawed hand form a fist as she spoke. "You know werewolves consider seeing the dead to be very bad, culturally you're considered a social outcast if you can see the dead, because in werewolf belief you're not meant to see the dead, because werewolf souls are not meant to leave their bodies until the Eternal Breath Of Fire ceremony. Yet I'm very unlucky I get to see the ghosts of werewolves as well as the ghosts of people who have died. It wasn't enough that Aphrodite abounded me in my youth but after I was bitten I started seeing dead people during my training." She felt a sneer form. "I don't even know what they want! They just show up out of no where and start talking to me." She felt her body tense as she met the other woman's intense gaze which hadn't left her own. "It's not very amusing when you're looking at the skinned alive body of a dead werewolf and he suddenly starts speaking to you!" She breathed in trying to control her anger as a memory flashed through her mind. "Also you can't speak to anyone because no one believes you, so instead they call you a liar!"

8

Gabrielle walked through the forest outside the Grand City she just wanted to get away from Adrienne. The other woman was bickering at her over the jobs she hadn't done and how she hadn't displayed herself in public this week. She hated her so much yet she knew now that she was trapped and that she couldn't escape her. She pushed her clawed foot in to the ground she knew she had another mission coming up in which she would have to dress up in the armour of a Northern Rebel so they'd take the blame. No doubt they intended to send her out to kill innocent people again rumour had it that they had already sent a letter to the Northern Rebels and had made it out to look as though the Empress had sent it just so they could antagonise them. She knew the bastards were planning something but she had become very accustom to closing her ears to Adrienne's lies. Instead she preferred listening to the whispers of the warriors around her as they were more truthful, there was large plan afoot and she had a gut feeling that she was going to be a part of it. She wouldn't lie to herself, she wanted her life to end and she wanted her death to be in battle. She couldn't cope with this pain any longer she was now twenty four and all she wanted was to fight warriors again. She wanted to fight in a real battle once more not kill helpless villages she wanted to die the noble death so another Horn Hind could be born in her place.

She carried on walking through the dark forest only to stop as she caught sight of something close by one of the streams opposite was red with blood. She followed it adjusting her uncomfortable golden armour which she hated wearing following the bloody stream only to stop as a body came in to view it was lying on its side. All the fur and skin had been taken off all she could see now was blood and muscle it was the body of a very young werewolf who was about nineteen. She put a hand to her snout as she got closer feeling the pain tear at her heart, so many werewolves were dying now and she had no power or control to do anything about it. Clearly this was one who had died during a mission he'd no doubt been hung up by his heels while he had still been alive then skinned. Clearly the skinning had ended and he had been saved only to later die from shock from his horrific wounds. Bodies like his were being brought in now daily they were placed above ground ready for burial as werewolves didn't burn bodies, it drew far to much attention, instead they were buried deep in the ground. No doubt this was someone's son maybe he had been turned in his younger years like her but had not survived the training period.

She felt a tear trickle down her face as she got down on to her knees closing his open eyes with her clawed hand. Gods she couldn't stop this and she had no power to end this, she took in a deep breath what could she do against such reckless hate? She had spoken with the Imperial Council and it didn't matter what she said her words fell up on deaf ears she realized now why the Crescent Hind had just given up. They were manipulating lying people and she couldn't trust them, she had no one turn to and she didn't trust anyone ether despite there loyalty to her. She was not a king she was figure head she was only there to make the Imperial Council look good while she did their dirty work. The people cheered her believing that she was guiding them when in truth she had no power at all, she was just a puppet. She wanted to over throw them but she had no allies or friends anywhere in sight and it deeply frustrated her. Nothing she said mattered to anyone not even to Adrienne who just used her for sex and she did the same back because it was the only time she felt anything the truth was that no one loved her. She was also beginning to see the truth in Adrienne's words no body really loved anybody. She put her clawed hands on her face feeling the tears as they started to fall, so much for her dreams of being a great Horn Hind and believing she could change everything.

"Don't feel bad for me…towards the end I didn't feel much."

Gabrielle turned sharply watching as a small black furred werewolf came in to view he was sitting on the floor opposite watching her in his werewolf form. She blinked wiping away her tears tensing painfully realizing instantly that she was talking to a ghost. The very ghost whose body she was looking at right now. Though she couldn't understand why his soul had left his body as his death ceremony hadn't been performed. She turned away from him she hated it when ghosts spoke to her, why couldn't they just leave her alone, what had she ever done in her life to deserve this curse? People around her thought that she was crazy when she spoke to someone else who wasn't even there. She'd spoken to humans, werewolves and even some of the other none human races, they never asked her to do anything they just spoke to her and no one else could see them so they assumed that she was insane, drunk, high or just talking to herself. This curse was one of the reason that as a young werewolf she'd become such a loner, because others had laughed at her and called her insane because she'd spoken to other dead werewolves in the city. They'd been builders who had died in the tunnels and were just walking around. She breathed in painfully. "Why do you people torment me so, what did I ever do to deserve this?"

The young werewolf blinked in surprise as he spoke. "If it makes you feel any better I find it comforting that you can see me. I mean no one else can and I just went to my parent's house but it was deeply depressing there, they are crying over my death." Gabrielle shook her head. "Don't you wish that you were free and in the afterlife and not here right now looking at your dead body?" The young werewolf felt a smile form. "The gods want me here so I'm here, for now." He paused. "I never knew you were this depressed, I mean your Horn Hind I thought you'd be happy you are the king." Gabrielle lowered her gaze. "Being king isn't all its cracked up to be..." The young werewolf put his hands together as his grey eyes flickered. "Well I might have been full blood but I still think you were better than the old cranky bastard who was here last." Gabrielle looked at the ground. "Why would you even think that? I'm no better than him, I'm no leader I'm a failure who can't change anything." The black furred werewolf stood up. "Well at least you're trying which is more than I can say for him, before I died I loved another werewolf but I could never be with her because she's was half blood. She may not love anyone else for a long time to come but I hope when she does she can love who ever she wants to regardless of their blood."

Gabrielle felt her hand form a fist. "Keep dreaming." The young werewolf gave her a cold look. "You know your just plain depressing I expected more from you Golden Hind." Gabrielle felt a sneer form. "So sorry to disappoint you, what can I say apart from that I'm sick of having dead people talk to me!" She watched as he turned away from her his calm voice hitting the air. "You know one day you're going to have to face up to the truth. Ghosts talk to you and you can talk to ghosts and you what you have is a gift not a curse. I'm dead and I'm not asking anything of you but to speak to you and for me it's nice to have someone who can see me and who I can speak to." Gabrielle looked at his dead body for a long moment before looking at him. "How can this not be a curse, please explain that to me? Your dead it's not like you understand the problem with seeing dead people! When they talk to you everyone around you thinks you're crazy or insane. They tell you that you're a lair just because you can see something which they can't." She stood up slowly. "The fact that I see you people like you caused me loose friends in my youth and I can't stand it, I wish I couldn't see you at all!"

"Gabrielle!"

Gabrielle turned sharply watching as Adrienne came in to view she was leaning against a tree, she felt her body tense in panic. The other woman raised her clawed hand as she spoke in a cold tone. "Talking to someone?" Gabrielle looked away from her. "No, no one." Adrienne moved forward watching as she moved away. She could see the slight fear in her eyes she loved seeing that, it meant that she was in control. "You know Gabrielle you're not a very good liar." She raised a clawed finger. "So tell me who were you talking to?" Gabrielle tensed trying to keep her fear under control. She didn't want to be hit again by this woman what she had experienced a few days ago had been brutal. She had been left bleeding and bruised and it was for no more than answering back and not doing what the other woman wanted. She now truly regretted allowing this woman in to her bed, she wished that she could turn back the time and reject her. She was controlling and unkind and it was only on rare occasions that she could answer back without getting hit. She was a great warrior yet out of sight of everyone she was just a punch bag for this cruel bitch.

She breathed in regaining controlling of her nerve. "A ghost..." Adrienne didn't think as she put her clawed hand on her arm she sneered pushed her claws in watching as the blood started to run free staining the other woman's beautiful golden fur. She leaned closer seeing her wince in pain as she spoke making sure the venom in her voice was clear as day. "A ghost you don't really expect me to believe that do you? It okay though you can lie all you want Gabrielle but always remember that I'm watching you. I know where you go every day so you can't hide anything from me and if I ever find you in the arms of another you will suffer for it, you belong to me and only me." She eased out her tongue licking her ear in a slow movement. "You and I are always going to be together." She pulled her hand out her arm easing up her bloody claws to her jaws licking the blood of them enjoying the sweet taste. "Now be a good and go down to the long walk way, you know that today is when you let the people see you and maybe afterwards we can have some fun in bed." Gabrielle tensed painful as she put her hand on her bleeding arm she wished she could be dead right now, anything to get out of this nightmare which had become her life.

8

Xena breathed in sharply hearing the bitterness and sadness in Gabrielle's tone, what she had said was tearing at her heart. It wasn't just the sadness of the memory but it was clear that at this point in the other woman's life Adrienne had begun to abuse her. Both physically and mentally, she couldn't imagine what that must have been like for Gabrielle but it was clear that it had been soul destroying she could see it in her eyes. Her not saying that she saw ghosts made even more sense now. It was clear that she had been treated badly and mocked when ever she did. Even now she fully expected to be mocked which was why her behaviour was so defensive, it was strange as in this moment it was like she was looking at the colder Gabrielle once more. It seemed that when something hurt the younger woman's feelings or brought back bad memories it could cause her to turn cold in a heart beat. She moved towards her coming to a stop in front of her seeing the uncertainty in her eyes. "It's difficult to see something and have no one believe you." Gabrielle felt her gaze dart as she looked at the taller woman. "Why aren't you laughing at me, I just said that I can see ghosts?" Xena eased up her hand putting it on her furry chest stroking gently. "I'm not laughing at you Gabrielle because I believe you."

She kept her hand on her chest. "You want to know the truth? No one knows my mothers name in the palace, all of the palace staff recalls her and my father as they visited a lot before her death but I kept both of their names secret to protect them. Both were even given fake names and classed as nobles so no one would bring them any harm. No one was ever told their real names but you recognised that painting and you knew my mothers real name and I've never told you what she looked like or her name and that tells me that you saw what you saw. The night that you left the palace you saw my mother in the gardens." She paused before speaking again unable to stop her next question. "Was she doing well?" Gabrielle blinked in surprise. "Yes she was well…I couldn't tell that she was a ghost, she told me not to leave the palace because things would work out." Xena felt a sad smile form that sounded like her mother talking. She had always preferred not to have conflict and she believed everything could be resolved through talking. Her mother was the one who had taught her about talking to others, it was from her that she'd learnt to talk and negotiate rather than drawing her sword. Her mothers greatest belief was that a sword should not be unsheathed unless absolutely necessary and only as a last resort. Her father had agreed with her view but he believed that a sword was still necessary even in peace time because your enemies needed to see that you weren't weak.

She breathed in deeply putting her hand under Gabrielle lower jaw using it to raise her head so their eyes met once more. "Did she say anything else?" Gabrielle felt her eyes dart she had not expected the conversation to go this way she had expected Xena to laugh at her just like everyone did. Yet she could see in her eyes that she taking every word she was saying seriously, she felt her anger slowly start to fade away as she spoke in a calmer tone. "She said that this is her home and that everything that matters to her is here." Xena looked up as the words hit home she felt the sudden rush of emotion hit her hard she knew those words her mother had said them to her on her death bed. She unable to stop the tears as it ran down her face. She eased up her other hand wiping them away as she turned to the other woman she had never told anyone about those words yet this woman had said them and she didn't even know her mother. She didn't think as she wrapped her arms around huge neck refusing to let go as she spoke in a soft whisper. "I'm sorry that your people see your gift as a curse and have mocked and laughed at you through out your life, believe me it's not a curse Gabrielle, what you have is a beautiful gift."

Gabrielle eased up a clawed hand putting it on the other woman's back. "I've never seen it that way." Xena eased up her hand running it through her soft mane. "Maybe one day you will." Gabrielle breathed in as the other woman hand moved stroking her snout. "I doubt that." Xena carried on stroking her face gently. "Promise me something Gabrielle." Gabrielle looked up slowly this was the first time Xena had asked her to promise anything and it seemed strange. "Anything." Xena moved her fingers running them down her neck. "Don't make up stories about yourself again which are not true, honesty is one of your finest qualities and you shouldn't hide it from anyone, least of all me." She felt the other clawed hand move to her back she had to admit she was curious she wanted to know where the other woman liked to be touched in this form. She kept her hands in place enjoying the silky feel of the thick fur. "Would you like to come to my room? We can lie down together on the bed." Gabrielle eyed her clawed hands as she stepped away from the other woman who moved her hands to her chest once more. "I'm not in human form." Xena carefully took hold of her clawed hand. "I don't care I want to be with you right now."

Gabrielle felt the older woman's other hand gently stroke her face once more and she realized that she was powerless to say no. She loved this woman and though it felt strange to her even now she admired her so much in this moment for not laughing at her and believing in her when others in past hadn't. She eased up her head feeling the other woman's hand remain on her face she eased up her clawed one putting it gently over hers. "I would like that very much." Xena moved forward kissing the side of her face very gently. "Come on." She moved up her other clawed hand up putting it on the other woman's face very gently before speaking. "Thank you for not laughing at me or mocking me over what I told you." Xena felt a wide smile form. "I'm not Adrienne Gabrielle I would never treat you that way, I will never mock you or abuse you or tell you that you're a liar. I know I've already said this but I'm sorry that I ever called you a stupid when we last argued. You are not stupid you are also not an animal or a monster and you never will be in my eyes. You're the woman I love and I won't let anyone ever treat you that way again as long as I live."

End of part 90

Silvermoonlight

Thank you everyone for your kinds reviews, follows and favs they are greatly appreciated.

The concept of Gabrielle seeing ghosts came about from the idea of her original gift in the series which is premonition being distorted after becoming a werewolf and also transforming in to something else along with her body.


	91. Giving A Piece Of Your Heart And Soul

_GIVING A PIECE OF YOUR HEART AND SOUL_

I feel so rested it's a strange feeling in my mind, I realize now that when ever I sleep with Xena I dream better, I don't even know why that is I can only assume that it's the contact. It's early in the morning now and I'm lying naked in bed in my human form looking at Xena as she sleeps, she looks so calm, calmer than I've ever been in my sleep. I've been awake for the past five minutes and I've found myself just watching her, I have a lot of feelings going on in my mind right now. She didn't laugh at me or mock me when I said I saw ghosts the reaction was the complete opposite to what I'm used to. I expected her to laugh every one else laughs but she never laughed though she took every thing I said completely seriously. She even said I had a beautiful gift though I don't quite understand that right now maybe she'll say more soon on that but I have to wait to know and I feel nervous about asking. Maybe because I saw it in her eyes that she was reliving a very personal memory one the few people know and I feel I will just have to wait for the right moment before asking. I just wish I wasn't so afraid to ask her things, when I know that she's asked me so much about my life in these past months.

I feel that its time that I asked her about her life because I really want to know how she rose to become the Empress of Greece. Everyone hears stories but those stories are only half of the truth and I'm sure there is so much more to it than what I've heard. I feel that now is the right time to give her the gift I made for her it just feels right in my heart. I made it when we were friends because I wanted it to be a show of friendship on my part but I know now it will mean so much more to her. Gabrielle eased up her hand running it through the long dark hair letting it spill through her fingers she eased her hand away very slowly the last thing she wanted to do was wake the other woman who was sleeping so soundly. She eased off the cover taking hold of her robe which was on the chair close by putting it over her shoulders ignoring the cold feeling of the air which wasn't as warm as it had been in the past. Clearly winter would soon and the snow along with it, she wasn't a fan of the snow she never had been. The only good thing was that her winter coat would soon start growing so she could keep the cold out.

She moved towards the central door opening it as quietly as possible then walked in to her room closing the door behind her. During the time that Xena had been working on her papers she'd completed the little wooden bird after her visit to Phrixus. The truth was that she now saw him in a very different light than before. He had clearly lost a lot just as she had he was now a dishonoured warrior who was trying to make things right and she knew how that felt. She was the king waiting to suite a throne which had been denied her and she would now have to fight to regain it. She hoped that one day he would regain his honour and once more be respected by his people, though she had a feeling that even if he got that respect back he would never love his people again the fact that they had killed his family would also in his mind and she knew how he felt. She felt the same about anyone who served Bastiaan. She felt her body tense oh what she wouldn't give to get hold of that bastard, the things she intended to do to him before she killed him. Damokles may not have said that it was him but something in her gut was telling her that he was him. She'd watched him in the Grand City he was always standing beside Hesperos who was whispering in his ear.

She'd always hated that smile he'd given her every time he'd seen her in the Grand City and after the flogging it had turned in to a knowing smirk and it had never vanished, in fact after Damokles had disappeared it had turned in to a wide condescending grin. She could never say any thing because he was Hesperos bloody right hand and well out of my reach, just as Adrienne was Admes's. The bitch may have been her advisor but she always reported to him. He was probably missing her or more pacifically the cock blowing, she probably gave him regularly. She'd known that Adrienne was never faithful even when we were together her ex had always used her sexuality to get what she wanted with both men and women. She was sure that she was pleasuring others behind my back though she could never prove it she had heard whispers from to time to time from people. They had said that they'd seen Adrienne talking with others and being intimate with them, there whispers had been voicing their concern for her but she had just blocked them all out because it had been too painful to listen to them back then. Now though she could hear them once more in her head with crystal clarity, she realized now just how much of a fool she had been back then. Maybe she was hearing them once again because she was afraid of her new relationship and she didn't want to loose it in anyway. She'd lost so much already and I don't want to loose anymore, the thought hurt far too much.

Gabrielle leaned over opening the draw on her desk easing out the painted bird looking at it for a long moment. She wasn't sure if Xena would like it unlike the Gold Finch it was not as colourful, it was a Dead Sea Sparrow painted in vivid colours she thought it would have more meaning as they'd both sat opposite each other on her balcony watching them some time ago. The message she had painted in side with silver paint was what worried her the most. It felt like so long since she'd really spoke from her heart and she wasn't sure what the other woman's reaction would be to it. She wasn't even sure if she cared for messages of love, all she did know was that she loved her carved birds. She turned the small bird between her fingers looking at its little painted eyes which were black and highlighted in silver and white. The rest of the bird's body had deep details with sharp browns and blacks and lighter gold tones which she hoped would bring it to life. She didn't even know if the other woman even liked Sparrows. Maybe she should hold back and give it to her later, maybe make it brighter."

"Gabrielle?"

Gabrielle turned around sharply putting the bird behind her back and out of site as she looked at the taller woman who was now standing in front of her, she hadn't even heard her come in to the room she forced a smile unable to keep the surprise out of her tone as she spoke. "Sorry I was going to come back to bed, I was just." She paused feeling her eyes dart as she spoke again. "Looking for something..." Xena raised an eyebrow she could tell by the slightly awkward shuffle that the younger woman had something behind her back and was trying her best to hide it from sight. She felt a wide smile form she didn't know why but she was enjoying this moment maybe because right now the younger woman was coming across as a shy and that was so enduring, she stepped closer raising her hand. "Did you find what you were looking for?" Gabrielle breathed in deeply. "Yes." Xena stepped closer adjusting her robe. "Would you like to show it to me?" Gabrielle lowered her gaze to the floor she knew she'd been caught she might as well have had her hand in side the jar because it was clear that the other woman could see right through her. Truth be told, she never had been that good at hiding things unless it was essential and for someone else's own good. She brought her hands around closing them around the wooden birds so the other woman couldn't see it. "It's for you…it's a gift."

Xena felt her smile widen. "You made me a gift?" Gabrielle slowly opened her hands watching as the small bird came in to view. "Yes." Xena eyed the bird it was one of Gabrielle's special carving she could see that it was male Dead Sea Sparrow painted in beautiful vivid colours each part was deeply colourful with golden brown and light browns. The chest had dark black and gold area's while the eyes had silver and white specks with in them. She leaned over gently taking it from the other woman's hand she'd always wanted one of these birds but she had come to realize that they were something special as Gabrielle only made them for people she cared about deeply. Damokles was one of the few to have one made for him and now she was holding one in her hands. She moved it between her fingers taking in all the vivid details which were so beautiful. She eased up her finger pressing the chest watching as the wings snapped open revealing painted words in shimmering silver which had been high lighted with gold she could see the time and effort that had gone in to every detail in the wing feathers which surrounded these words she leaned forward reading them.

"_In the darkness you found me and from the darkness you pulled me in to the light of a new moon, there I sat up on the stone lions surrounded by those I consider friend but no friend compared to you. You who loved and cared for me and spoke to me on dark nights when it felt like the sun would fade and never return and made me feel that it could return once more and bring its light."_

Xena breathed in seeing that a line had been added to it which was much lower than the others she turned the bird as she read it. "_I am forever grateful for your compassion, love and understanding __and I love more than the moonlight or the stars of __Ouroboros_." Gabrielle breathed in feeling herself tense as the other woman had gone quite as she stared at the words on the carved birds open wings. She spoke unable to keep the uncertainty out of her tone. "If you don't like it I can change it…." Xena moved closer to the younger woman seeing the uncertainty in her eyes. "No I don't want you to change anything on this." She pressed her thumb on the bird's chest causing the wings to snap shut. "It's beautiful." She turned the bird between her fingers. "I don't want you to change anything on this." She felt her smile widen. "Do you know how much I love your carved birds?"

She paused watching as the other woman shook her head. "I love them more than any other carving in side the whole palace, they are such wonderful little creations and after what happened between us all that time ago I never thought you'd give me one of these." Gabrielle lowered her gaze to the floor. "Things change, people change, I only ever give these birds to those." She paused before speaking. "I truly love." Xena eased up her hand putting it under the other woman's chin using it to raise her head so their eyes met that was the second time she'd heard the younger woman say that. "You love me?" Gabrielle breathed in deeply. "I'm not good with words Xena but know that I love you." Xena felt her smile widen as she leaned forward gently meeting her lips enjoy the warmth of the kiss which was full of genuine tenderness. "Personally I think you're very good with words." She paused. "Thank you for this It means so much to me." She eyed the bird in her hand. "I'm honoured to receive such a wonderful gift from you."

Gabrielle breathed in deeply wanting to change the subject as she was now feeling so out of her depth. "I'll get dressed." Xena looked at her for a long moment she wanted to offer the younger to get dressed in her room but she knew now that she wasn't ready. She knew that she'd have to give her more time this relationship was very new to the both of them and despite that she had seen her naked it didn't mean that she was comfortable yet, she leaned forward gently kissing her head. "Okay, I'll get Ceto to bring in your breakfast." Gabrielle nodded feeling her hand move away from under her chin. "I'll be in soon." She watched as the taller woman smiled at her as she moved towards the central door she took in another deep breath as she closed the door behind her, she should have dressed in her room but she knew she wasn't ready yet. By Ouroboros this was so hard at times, it just felt so difficult stepping back in to the natural rhythm of a relationship once again she feared every step she took because she wanted this to be right.

She picked up her freshly washed shirt looking at for a long moment, she was so relieved that the other woman liked her gift a part of her had been so unsure about giving it to her because she had feared her reaction. Yet now that it had been given she felt very strange deep down in side as the other bird she made had never made it in to Damokles hands yet Xena now had hers and that felt comforting to her and made her feel much better deep down inside. Just knowing that she had seen her hold it and touch it filled with a warm feeling which she could not describe and she knew it would take her a while to focus her feelings. She eyed her cleaned shirt again she needed to stop over thinking things but she couldn't help it these past few days had just been so life changing for her and it was strange trying to learn to love again but it was also hard, because she always feared the worst she needed to try and stop herself doing that in someway but she had no idea where to start.

_Inside the ancient walls of the Grand City_

Admes turned eyeing Hesperos who was seated on his throne opposite. "This is far too much of a risk! What if you're wrong?" Hesperos turned eyeing him. "I'm never wrong Admes you know she's had it coming for a long time, we all know that." He eased up the bloody playing card in his hand turning it so the others could see Gabrielle's image. "This proves it!" Narella folded her arms. "It's a playing card a harmless little playing card, why should we care if that half breed bitch made it in to the deck?" Hesperos moved towards her not bothering to hide his disgust as he spoke. "We should care, we pulled this out of the hand of a Athenian half breed rebel before he died he said one thing, hail the true Horn Hind the Golden Hind!" He eyed the card in his hand. "He owned no deck only this card and before I had Bastiaan pull out his insides while he was still breathing he said this card can never be burnt or broken it symbolizes freedom." He eyed the bloody card. "It means ever rebel who is against us probably owns a card like this one."

Admes eased up some more meat chewing on it. "I fail to see the connection between some pathetic half breed rebel card and Jacinda." Hesperos turned eyeing him. "She's been printing them you idiot! I've had my spy's follow her around she takes little detours in to human cities and places them in the hands of pathetic half breeds and full bred defectors who believe we shouldn't rule." Admes finished his meat he leaned against his throne patting his round belly. "Why should we care about these werewolves they don't have the power or the strength to over throw us, they never have?" Hesperos raised his ringed hand. "You see this is the reason why you're not in charge and I am, if all those fools got together and formed an army they could over run this city." Admes snorted as he sat back further in his throne. "Fool, with our version of bronze armour they are nothing, we have warriors and weapons." Hesperos stood up folding his arms eyeing the loyal subject's who were gathered below. "That's not the point I don't even want them to try, hence why I'm going to send a message to them today that their icon and all who follow her will suffer."

Narella stood up slowly from her throne. "You're just cut up about the fact that your plan didn't work, you picked the wrong people Hesperos you used that Roman idiot of a werewolf and Adrienne to do your dirty work but let's face it Adrienne thinks will her lowers. Probably why she has not returned yet, after all you and we both know Gabrielle never bonded with her that well." Hesperos turned feeling his teeth grind together as he spoke. "Adrienne is a stupid half breed Bastiaan on the other hand is what we need a half breed who gets the job done and doesn't screw the person in question." He raised a ringed finger. "Gabrielle is still alive because Adrienne probably wanted one last shot and she failed and the truth is her loss is of no consequence." Admes smirked. "You say that, yet she did keep Gabrielle very much in check she beat the bitch regularly and gave her opium to keep her well adjusted." Hesperos turned to face him once more. "Yet it wasn't enough was it? She's still breathing and she is now by the Empress's side though rumour has it, it's slightly more than friendship." Admes picked up and clam shell. "You and I both know you can burn out sexual appetite it's like a hydra and Gabrielle has always been clever." He swallowed the clam meat in one go before looking up. "She's just offering herself off like the common whore and the Empress is taking the goods."

Hesperos eyed him for a long moment. "Yet you fail to see the seriousness in that." Admes looked up slightly. "Oh I see the seriousness but unlike you I don't care because it makes no difference Gabrielle has no army and no one will follow her, werewolf and a human pairings are also forbidden despite gender and any werewolf rebel with half a brain knows this. They won't follow the very woman whose been killing them for fifty dinars a head regardless of her new laws." He picked up a live field mouse watching as it squealed as he held it by the tail. "Also my little plan will ensure that no one follows ether of them." Hesperos watched as he swallowed the mouse whole. "Yes your five year plan, if it works that it, its already costing me workers, they keep dying to make your vision possible." Admes patted his stomach again. "Oh it will work, after all the plan was created by the Crescent Hind but even he rejected it because he thought it was to brutal and we all knew that Gabrielle would never go for it. She's always suffered due to her compassion but I guess that's to be expected most women are ruled by their emotions."

Narella felt a sneer form. "He's right the plan is almost complete and no one will follow Gabrielle regardless of playing cards or Jacinda." Hesperos stepped away from her as he eased out a dagger which was for gutting. "You both don't see my point, I don't want the rebels to think they have a chance and I'm going to send them a message along with everyone in the underground cities that we are the true rulers of the Grand City and we have no equal." He stopped watching as the doors opened as a small old woman in her fifties dressed ornate animal skin robes entered the room. She had medium length curly white hair while her eyes were sea blue in colour in hand was a tall wooden staff which had a decorative wolf skull at the top. She stopped in the centre of the throne room watching as the other werewolves who represented each class took up their positions. Jacinda took in a deep breath she knew why she was here and yet she wasn't afraid, she had, had a vision of this over and over. She already knew the outcome yet she didn't care and she had no fear of it. It was true that once you'd seen something so many times the shock was no longer there. She spoke in a calm tone as she came to stand in her position in the centre of the room where her family had stood for centuries. "You called up on me."

Hesperos walked towards her watching as Admes got up from his throne following him along with Narella. "Yes we call up on you shaman." He eased up the bloody card as he came to stand over her. "I would like you to explain this." Jacinda eyed Hesperos who had a look of utter disgust in his eyes she felt her calm smile widen. "It is a card of the Golden Hind." Hesperos felt his grip on his dagger tighten. "Very smart but you and I both know that Gabrielle has no place in the deck and I know you've been handing out these cards." Jacinda eyed the bloody card. "A deck is not complete with out all of the Horn Hinds and my handing them out in the city is no more than completing the deck." Hesperos felt his teeth grind together. "I was in fact referring to the ones you're handing out to stow a ways and half breed traitors out side the cities." Jacinda raised an eyebrow. "I was merely bringing the Golden Hind to the attention of those outside our cities, so that they may want to rejoin the city. It has become clear to me that our people have become disjointed and are in disarray." Admes put a hand on his stomach. "That's not your choice to make shaman!"

Jacinda eyed him. "The mouse you just eat had no choice, you gave it no choice just like your people after all very piece of food you've consumed to make your stomach what it is could have fed another who was starving and needed the food. It's ironic maybe one day you'll meet a bigger stomach than your own and be consumed by its will." Admes laughed as he eyed her, he hated that she knew what he'd just done but he'd gotten used to it she always saw things other didn't. "I have nothing to fear I rule the Grand City as do the others you see before you, we are the true rulers." Hesperos turned eyeing the old woman as he threw the bloody card at her feet. "Yes we are the true rulers, not some half breed who lies with a human woman." Jacinda eyed the bloody card at her feet seeing that the blood was spattered over the horns of the image. "A Horn Hind is a Horn Hind regardless of blood the horns speak with out words." Narella turned pointing at the scroll on the wall. "No she is a fake she is not on the scroll therefore she is not a true king." Jacinda shook her head. "A scroll of many hands and no heart a proud design with out compassion, you're best yet I'm sure."

Hesperos grabbed her by her robes ignoring the uncertainty in the eyes of those watching. "In these past few years you've said much about us and that bitch Gabrielle. What bothers me the most is all your visions about Gabrielle have not been correct you said if she went to Corinth she would die, you said that if the Empress knew what she was that she would kill her…" He let go of her robes violently. "So let's face facts none of your visions regarding her have panned out, so I have to ask shaman are you twisting the truth to benefit your self?" Jacinda wiped down her robe before looking up. "I am here to give my views to the Imperial Council and the Horn Hind I see many visions, some come to pass others don't." Hesperos felt his hand form a fist. "Yet none of yours for Gabrielle have come to pass and now she's bedding the Empress of Greece!" Jacinda shook her head she knew now that the game was up and yet she didn't mind she looked down at the card once more before looking up. "Perhaps I have helped her but she is a Horn Hind and it is my family's duty to protect Horn Hind. It has been ever since the werewolf race gained freedom from king Lycaon and the Emerald Hind took his place as king, my ancestors became his moral support and council."

She shook her head sadly. "We were always the advisors to Horn Hind, yet that has been taken away from us with the Golden Hind you replaced me with Adrienne, just as you replaced me with some corrupt old fool who was loyal to you when Eleutherios was the Crescent Hind." She slowly met his hate filled gaze. "I am tired of my role being pushed aside because of this Imperial Council who is no longer worthy to suite the throne. Yes may be I did say things that weren't true but I do not regret my words, nor do I regret my actions. It has always been my family's duty to protect Horn Hind." She paused unable to stop her next words. "I have seen the pain you put that poor young woman through, the evil things you did to her to break her heart and soul you have used her as a tool and a puppet. You even made sure that the one she loved was murdered and that the next lover to take his place beat her and abused her. So I did what my family have always done for centuries I protected her and sent her away to save her from you." Hesperos grabbed her robes again unable to stop his rage as it burnt inside his stomach. "You dear betray us? We are the rulers of Greece!" Jacinda shook her head unfazed by his anger. "No you are not you have long since dishonoured your positions of power."

She eyed him for a long moment before speaking. "I no longer follow you, I spread the glory of the one true king the Golden Hind and what ever you do to me today will not stop what is coming I have seen your future." Hesperos felt his grip tighten on her robes. "So what's in my future old woman?" Jacinda felt a cold smile form. "I would not want to spoil it for you but what I will say is that you have no future Hesperos." Hesperos slowly raised the long curved dagger. "You have betrayed us and you will be punished for doing so!" Jacinda looked at the long curved dagger feeling a calm over take her as she spoke softy. "When I die my gods will embrace me in the Elysian fields of heaven eternal." She slowly met his gaze. "In death they will not smile so kindly up on you Hesperos, they will drag you down in to the fires of Tartarus." Hesperos eased the dagger down so she couldn't see it. "You know I have never enjoyed your council." Jacinda put a hand on his arm. "I'm afraid the feeling is mutual and to be honest those who are unworthy of truth do not understand anything. You are one of those people Hesperos as is your false Imperial Council." She breathed in only to cry out as the intense pain truck her in the chest, she looked down at the dagger which was now embedded there.

Hesperos pushed the dagger in further watching as the blood ran free soaking her robes as the staff fell from her hand hitting the floor opposite his feet. He leaned forward so he was close to her ear as he spoke in a whisper filled with venom. "Before you die know that I will extend the same treatment I just gave you to your whole family." He pushed her back violently forcing his dagger free watching as she hit the ground hard on her back as blood poured out from her chest wound. He smirked as she struggled painfully grabbing the card off the floor then slowly sat up leaning against one of the pillars as blood began to run down her chin. He eyed the bloody dagger in his hands as smiled at her. "Yes do you have something to say old woman?" Jacinda ignoring the blood as ran down her chin as she slowly raised the card meeting his cold gaze as she spoke. "This card can never be burnt…or broken it symbolizes freedom…hail the true Horn Hind…the Golden Hind." Hesperos snarled as he raised the dagger slicing it across her throat he watched as the card left her fingers, he ignored the looks of shocks and horror all around him as her eyes closed as death took over.

Admes moved forward the shock in his eyes as he looked at the body of the now dead shaman. "You crazy bastard, what are you thinking? She's an icon, werewolf sociality looks up to her and her family, when you said you were going to punish her I thought you'd kill one of her sons or have her youngest daughter raped, not kill her." Hesperos sneered kicking the old woman's dead body as her eyed those around him raising his bloody weapon. "I am sending a message to all those who would betray me for Gabrielle, this is what will happen to them!" He ignored the looks of fear as he turned to Narella. "Now do as command and send Bastiaan to kill the rest of her family!" Narella eyed the dead woman. "You are a fool Hesperos this might cause rebellion, even among our own people!" Hesperos raised the dagger higher. "Then every rebel who rises up in her defence will die along with all those who believe Gabrielle is king. This old woman's death and that of her family will send one message and one message alone that we are the rightful rulers and no one no matter how high up they are, will betray us!"

End of part 91

Silvermoonlight

Merry Christmas everyone I hope you all have great time this year. :D


	92. Feeling A Deep Love And Intimacy

_FEELING A DEEP LOVE AND INTIMACY BEYOND WORDS_

I confess I'm not that hungry I've been toying with my food for the last five minutes while I watch Xena play with the small bird I gave her. She keeps looking over the details, then opening and closing its wings she clearly loves this gift and the thought of that makes me happy. I feel so light inside right now it just feels like there's no weight on my shoulders, maybe it's a passing emotion or a phase but even if it is, it's nice. I confess as I sit here I can't help but stare at her, she is a very beautiful woman and anyone who says other wise is very foolish. I can only wonder how many men and women have begged for an audience with her if for no more reason than just to be in her presence. I get the impression that there are those even with in the palace who have not seen her up close. At least that is how I felt when the children came in to her room some time ago some of them acted as though they had never seen her before and they seemed so awe struck, I wonder what it must be like to have that everyday among your people?

I guess I would like for there to be a day when my people look at me in that way and not because I am Horn Hind but because I have won them over through doing something worthy of the name Golden Hind. I know that it could be years before that ever happens but I hope one day that it will. I still have no idea where to begin with the werewolf diplomat as it will have to be done very soon as there are a new set off scrolls lying on my desk which I have not looked through yet and I'm guessing that most will be requests for this. I need to work out a system and a part of me is leaning towards bringing Thaleia in to it she won't have to do much just file my scrolls on my desk so I can go through them easier. She is after all my family and there was nothing to say that her duties can't be changed in anyway. The truth is that I need help with this just to get started once I've worked it all out I will be able to do my paper work much better.

Xena turned eyeing the younger woman who was deep in thoughts as she toyed with her food she carefully put the carved bird in her hand down on the table feeling a smile form. "I sent of out word to all of the diplomats of Corinth." Gabrielle looked up sharply. "What about?" Xena felt her smile widen. "About us, I told them that I have a consort." Gabrielle put down her fork suddenly feeling very out of her depth she had not expected the other woman to do this so quickly. "Did you tell them what I am?" Xena put her hands together leaning forward. "No I just told them that your name is Gabrielle and that you're a royal, when they visit for the formal dinner I'll clear everything up right there and then along with a number of other things." Gabrielle pushed her plate to one side. "Do you think that's a good idea I mean won't it be too soon?" Xena stood up slowly. "No I think now will be the best time before the rumours start to fly, the last thing I want is for them to here the news that way."

Gabrielle breathed in deeply. "You know it may be too late for that, rumours can go a long way in a short place of time though people whispering." Xena put her hand on the other woman's chair leaning over so she was close to her ear. "Then let them whisper." She eased up her hand putting it on her collar moving the material between her fingers. "I hope in all their whispers they say that I love you." Gabrielle felt the taller woman's hand move down her shirt she felt the breath hitch in her chest as the other woman's fingers moved down further. She looked up meeting Xena's light blue gaze feeling her self getting trapped in it, yet like so many times before she didn't care. A part of her liked the sweet surrender that came with getting lost in the taller dark hared woman's eyes. Xena eased up one of her hands running it very gently down the scar on the younger woman's eye she leaned forward kissing it softy. This had become something unspoken between them Gabrielle allowed her to touch, caress and kiss the scar above her right eye. She very much doubted that the younger woman would ever let any one else do the same as it was a symbol of truth between them.

She leaned forward meeting the other woman's lips feeling her kiss be returned with equal passion as the other woman's hands moved through her hair. There was a huge difference and she could feel it in the kiss there was no resistance from Gabrielle she was completely open and she could sense the fire building as her body started to move. She wanted to feel more, the truth was that she had been thinking about this moment for a while and envisioning just what it would be like. They both knew how to pleasure both genders they both knew the dance but every dance was different no dance was ever the same a part of her wanted to know what pleased the other woman and what she found pleasurable as well as what she didn't like. She wanted to give that love which had been denied to her for so long but she knew she had to be gentle. Her ex had been abusive and this meant that there were some things that Gabrielle just wouldn't allow or want between the sheets. She didn't want to dominate her in any way in fact that was the last thing she wanted, she wanted to be on equal footing with the younger woman when it came to the bedroom.

Gabrielle felt the other woman's lips move to her neck causing her to breathe out sharply as she grabbed her back. She wouldn't lie to herself she was afraid and apprehensive she knew the signs she knew where this was headed deep with in her soul. She stood up slowly feeling the other woman's hands move to her waist as her lips met her own once more. Despite her fears she wanted to go ahead with this because it felt so right on every level. She felt the other woman slowly start to unbutton her shirt then slowly open it as she their kiss deepened which caused her to tense up. She didn't mean to she just couldn't help herself it had been so long, she could feel her own heart as it began to pound in her chest before she could stop it. Xena stopped she could feel the younger woman's body tensing under her fingertips she leaned forward putting her head against hers as she spoke in a gentle whisper. "Are you okay, would you want me to stop?" Gabrielle breathed in deeply as she spoke. "No I'm fine it's just been a long time."

She ignored the taller woman's uncertainty as she met her lips once more no longer caring for her fear or her nervousness. She felt her shirt come free as the other woman's hands began to move down her front, every touch of her fingers felt like electric as it touched her skin. Xena moved her hands slowly down the younger woman's neck and down to her breasts feeling her breath hitch as she moved them lower. She had seen her naked before but this felt so different. She could feel and touch her skin and move her fingers over the faded scars and contours feeling the ripple of muscle in places. She was stunningly beautiful woman every one else could see that except her, she heard the sound as her shoulder armour was unclipped at the sides. It was eased off carefully along with her connected back and breast plate then dropped it on the floor close by the other woman's already fallen shirt.

She moved her hands further down the other woman's waist finding her belt clip she pulled it loose feeling the other woman's hands move down her back finding the leather ties on her belt pulling them loose while easing her belt off along with its hanging tassels. Gabrielle threw the other woman's belt on to the floor all that was left was her silver waist bodice and under it the one piece low cut chiton which was up to her knees with its long sleeves. The older woman's hands moved to her trousers as she was gently laid on the bed on her back. She moved her feet forcing her boots free one after the other seeing the taller woman do the same as she moved on top of her kissing a trail down her breasts. She eased up her hands undoing the waist bodice's leather ties pulling it off in one swift motion. She was loosing control she could feel it and yet she didn't care as her trousers were pulled free and tossed across the room. She felt the other woman's lips meet her own as she moved her hands up easing the purple bodice free causing the taller woman to sit up so she could do so.

She felt the clothing drop from her fingers as she caught sight of the other woman's naked body she'd seen it before but still it didn't take away the rush of emotion she felt as she ran her hands down her breasts to her waist before the other woman's lips met her own again. She could feel the passion now truly building as she watched the woman in front of her pull her wrist gauntlets free throwing them to one side as she turned grabbing at her underwear with a sense of urgency pulling it free of her body in a swift motion. She watched as Xena pulled her own off throwing them to one side as she pulled her in to her lap she could feel the heat in the air now. They were both naked and it felt to her like everything was on fire she could see desire in the light blue eyes so clearly along with a hint of lust. All of the thoughts she had were suddenly cut off as she felt the other woman's hand start its slow decent which caused searing heat to travel down to her lowers.

She grabbed the sheet with one hand she felt overwhelmed, the other woman was in no manner trying to control this act it was as much about giving as much as receiving. She hadn't felt love like this in such a long time, yet it was such a welcome friend and she wanted so much more with every passing second, by Ouroboros she was so deeply in love with this woman she knew that now. She knew that she'd die for her with out question and kill anyone who posed a threat or went out of there way to cause her harm in a heartbeat. She could not deny her passion or her heart any longer she wanted to feel every moment of it and then give the same intimacy in return. She moved her hands no longer wanting to be the only one giving pleasure as she sank in to bliss of the other woman's lips as they met her own once more.

8

Demetrius walked down the corridor which led to Thaleia's room, he had now had time to rest and had cleared his head and he knew he should be on duty now but he had decided that this was more important he had put Iona in charge once again, much to her surprise. He turned catching sight of her door he knocked on it speaking calmly. "Thaleia, its Demetrius we need to talk?" He heard her disheartened voice hit the air. "Come in." He carefully pushed open the door watching as she came in to view. She was sitting on her bed reading a scroll she didn't look up as she carried on reading while speaking. "What did you want to talk about?" Demetrius breathed in deeply. "You're not in Gabrielle's room don't you normally serve her breakfast now?" Thaleia carried on reading the scroll which Phrixus had given her it was the werewolf alphabet and how to read it. He believed that she should start to learn it and she agreed with him. She breathed in looking at the letters. "Ceto gave Gabrielle her breakfast, she currently very preoccupied with the Empress."

Demetrius blinked in surprised. "Preoccupied?" Thaleia looked up slightly. "Yes preoccupied, I heard them, so I laid out Gabrielle's clothes." She looked down trying to hide her embarrassment. "I couldn't concentrate on the rest of my duties so I left." Demetrius felt a knowing smile form. "Well it's been a long time for the both of them." Thaleia looked down as she carried on reading. "I guess adults always get there fun while children are rejected for being young and naïve and wanting to grow up to fast." Demetrius felt his smile fade as he closed the door behind him he walked up to her sitting on the bed next to her he leaned over putting a hand on hers. "I'm sorry Thaleia, what I said yesterday was stupid, I didn't see things clearly and I got it all wrong." Thaleia looked up meeting his gaze. "No I'm sorry I didn't explain myself and I could see why you'd see it the way you did." Demetrius shook his head. "I have never seen you as a lowly servant Thaleia please believe that, I have nothing but respect for you and always have even before you got this position."

Thaleia breathed in painfully. "Do you know that I used to break the rules? I used to go up the main study and meeting room and watch you, even though I knew it might result in my punishment." She shook her head sadly. "I believed that I was always beneath you so I never spoke to you or looked at you in public." Demetrius blinked in feeling the shock of what she was saying sunk in. "You risked punishment for me?" Thaleia nodded putting the scroll to one side. "Yes." Demetrius breathed in feeling that it was now his turn to explain him self. "I misjudged your actions last night Thaleia I thought you were trying to grow up to fast, what I failed to realize is that you are not a child anymore. You are a mature woman who can make her own choices in life you stopped being a young girl a long time ago, if anything being Gabrielle's maid has brought out the best in you. I don't want to take away your innocence because I felt the person who you should be with you should be in love with you, you deserve that."

Thaleia looked up slightly. "Why do you fear taking my innocence?" Demetrius lowered his gaze sadly to the floor. "When I was a younger man I was like Adrienne, I used to love sexual conquest and I used to break the hearts of women and for me it was fun. I never stopped to look or care and I left their lives in tatters, I just used my position to get what I wanted." Thaleia breathed in deeply. "What changed?" Demetrius breathed in painfully. "I broke a noble woman's heart and she made me pay, she had her brother beat me to with in an inch of her life. I deserved it though for me it was a game I led her on, she wanted to marry and have children something I had no intention of giving her. When you are laid on the healer's bed with a lot of time on your hands you begin to rethink your life. I started to see myself for what I was and who I was, I didn't like myself anymore. Ironically once I was well enough I was at war again and I joined the Empress during the Spartan uprising and I buried my self in that war."

He turned slowly to her. "When I came home I didn't go out on conquests anymore I focused on my duties, I'm not worthy of any woman not after what I have done and I don't want to hurt you Thaleia, you deserve better than that, you deserve to be loved by a good man." Thaleia looked at him for a long moment. "You are a good man Demetrius, what ever you've done in the past it's in the past and it does not change how I feel about you now." Demetrius looked up sharply. "How do you feel about me?" Thaleia eased up her hand putting it against his face. "I love you I have for a very long time Demetrius." Demetrius gently put his hand on hers gods she loved him and he knew that he felt the same way about her but he was afraid to say it. "Your always see the best in people." Thaleia looked at him for a long moment. "Yes I do because everyone should be allowed to change and grow."

She paused before speaking feeling the need to change the subject. "Do you love me?" Demetrius nodded as he looked at her. "Yes I do but as I said before I don't want to hurt you." Thaleia leaned closer to him gods this was so good to hear he did love her, even if he didn't say it this was enough. Clearly like Gabrielle he had a lot of ghosts in his closet but she didn't care, she still loved him regardless of his past she eased her arms around him. "I don't think you could ever hurt me." Demetrius closed his eyes enjoying the feeling of her arms as he put his own around her feeling her hand move gently through his hair, which felt so calming. Leuis was right as much as he hated to say it he lacked conviction when it came to those he loved and he wanted to change that, though he had no idea where to start. He closed his eyes enjoying the sensation it felt so nice to have her arms wrapped around him, it just felt so right and so comforting he paused unsure of his next words. "Can I stay here for a while?"

Thaleia felt a smile form. "You can stay here for as long as you want Demetrius." She paused as she moved closer to his face meeting his lips getting an instant response this time. There was no resistance and it was so nice, she pulled back watching as a smile formed on his face, she raised her hand again putting it on his face catching sight of the tiredness in his eyes. "You look tired." Demetrius nodded as he looked at her. "I was up all night last night I had a lot to think about." Thaleia felt her smile widen. "Then sleep here, with me." Demetrius eased up his hand running it through her hair as he kissed her again before speaking. "I'd like that every much." He breathed in pulling her closer gods he'd missed this feeling it felt like it had been so long since he had felt this way. He had given up thinking that he would ever have a persons love after what he had done in the past. Maybe the gods had chosen to given him a reprieve, maybe this was his chance to prove that he could do the right thing by this woman.

8

Xena grabbed the bed post seeing the colours blast across her eyes as he body tensed as it ignited under an burning wave, dear gods all she could do was breath in and ride it, it wasn't the first time of tonight. She opened her eyes watching as Gabrielle breathed in deeply still trying to catch her breath the wave she had been travelling some time ago was still fresh, she now looked sated though she could see it in her eyes. She grabbed the post tighter as everything became still she had, had pleasure from women before but it didn't come close to this. This woman knew how to give as much as receive, not once had she dominated or pushed for control. She was deeply intimate with her actions and very gentle she knew how to build the pleasure and make the final outcome worth waiting for. She breathed in feeling the cold air move through her lungs she could feel sweat dripping down her forehead she moved her hand up wiping it away looking at the younger woman who was on her back next to her on the bed. She felt a smile form it was clear that werewolves had more stamina in bed than most people.

She wouldn't lie her past lovers had not been able to keep up with her in bed because she always wanted more but Gabrielle had no issue keeping up with her and this was the first time that anyone had been able to keep pace with her. That was such a nice feeling she breathed in turning over on to her side as she moved her fingers up to the other woman's chest seeing her godly symbol which was lying in between her naked breasts. She put her hand on it following the groove of the bone watching as the other woman turned to look at her. She breathed in seeing the intense open emotion in the other woman's eyes, she'd seen it on occasions before but this time it was so different. It was a look of share devotion and love which was only made more intense by the green reflecting in the low light of the room. She paused trying to find her voice which was a little difficult as she found herself mesmerized and trapped by the other woman's gaze. She spoke in a gentle tone as she moved her hand up to the other woman's face playing with a lock of blonde hair. "Hey."

Gabrielle eased up her hand running it through the other woman's damp hair as she spoke. "Hi." She leaned up meeting the other woman's lips kissing her gently and softy, there was so much she wanted to say but she felt so lost in her emotions right now that all she knew how to do was convey her love and devotion through this kiss. She had not felt this content in such a long time it was a nice feeling which she had been parted from for so long. She pulled back leaving the other woman's lips breathing in deeply enjoying the feeling of complete calm which was filling all her senses. "I love you." Xena moved her hand up to the other woman's eye running her finger gently down her scar in a gentle caress. "Love you to Gabrielle." She paused somehow her next words just felt right. "I loved you from the moment I saw you, it just took me a while realize it." Gabrielle felt a smile form. "What even though I couldn't remember my own life and only my name?"

Xena raised an eyebrow. "Yes even though you couldn't remember your life and the fact that you could only remember your name didn't matter to me." She moved her fingers down her neck feeling the other woman's hand as it carried on moving through her hair. Gabrielle paused feeling herself breathe in sharply as she spoke. "What will happen when I become your consort?" Xena felt her smile widen. "Once it becomes official a few things will change." Gabrielle looked at her for a long moment. "What will change?" Xena put her arm around her waist. "Well it mean's everyone has to bow in your presence as a formal sign of respect, though this doesn't apply to palace staff who know you as they are your friends." She felt her smile turn to a wicked one. "All the Greek royals have to bow to you with out question and trust me I'm going to ensure that they have to refer to you both by your name and your title of Golden Hind."

She felt a twinge of anger as the image of the royals she hated flashed through her mind as they laughed at Gabrielle as she danced like a bear in werewolf form. "If they refuse my threat from last time won't be a threat any longer it will turn in to a punishment." Gabrielle moved her hand up to the other woman's face stroking her cheek. "Please don't hurt others on my account, you're a kind person and you think with your heart it's always been the thing I love about you most and you should never change." She felt a cruel smile form. "Besides I would rather deal with the royals on my own terms, especially that Roman bitch and her husband." Xena moved her fingers down to the younger woman's chest feeling her breath hitch a little. "You mean Marmax and Eulalia, personally I have never liked them ether they have always over stepped the mark." She leaned forward kissing her on the neck. "Don't concern yourself with thoughts of them we'll both cross that bridge together when we come to it."

Gabrielle closed her eyes enjoying the sensation as the other woman kissed her neck. "I'm not concerned." She knew that wasn't a hundred percent true she wanted to see Marmax squirm with fear before she was finished with him and she wanted the same for his wife who had referred to her as deformed. She had, had dark thoughts about it for a long time, dark thoughts that she didn't want to share with the older woman. She had always hated that she couldn't control her temper or the dark thoughts she had from time to time and she didn't want Xena to be tainted by the worst part of her. She had so many thoughts swirling around in her mind right now and she didn't want to face them. Xena was now her lover and she wanted her to be her consort, was she even good enough to be that? She breathed in pushing her thoughts aside forcefully, she didn't want to even think about this let alone the meeting with the Corinthian diplomats the thought of it terrified her. What if her being Xena's consort just made things even worse due to her actions in the androphonomania massacre, what if her lovers plan failed and they all turned on her?

She looked up as Xena's eyes met own unable to stop her next words as they came out. "Will my being your consort mean marriage?" Xena felt a smile form. "Yes, but not right away." She leaned closer to her meeting her lips again before pulling away sensing that the younger woman was slightly distracted she could also see the uncertainty in her eyes. "We don't have to get married right away, only when you're ready I know it will take time for you settle in and I realize that this is a lot for you to take in." Gabrielle breathed in deeply. "Yes it's a lot to take in." Xena breathed in as she moved her hand down her waist she realized that maybe now was not the best time to talk about her crown or the throne that would have to come later as the younger woman's clearly needed more time to settle in to the idea of being her consort.

She couldn't blame her for that, Gabrielle had led her whole life stuck underground and when she hadn't been underground she had been a warrior going from place to place. No one had ever offered her marriage let alone an engagement and she really didn't want to push her in to it, it felt too early. Perhaps in hindsight she should have waited a little longer to tell everyone that she had a new consort but at the same time it had felt so right. She wanted Gabrielle to feel as much her equal as possible she didn't want her to feel in any way that she was on the outside. She hated that not so long ago that she had called her a stupid animal and she wanted to do everything and anything to make it up to her. The truth was that despite Gabrielle's actions in the androphonomania massacre she had done terrible things to her people, because of her, her people had ended up as trophies, pelts and mounted displays and knowing that pained her heart as she had given out those orders. It was her word that had caused the deaths of hundreds of intelligent beings.

That was her dishonour and she couldn't claim that she had tried to stop it, unlike Gabrielle who had disobeyed the Imperial Council by saving human children at great risk to herself. She leaned forward meeting her lips again in a gentle kiss she wanted to put her mind at rest in anyway she could. "We can go as slowly as you want we don't have to rush anything Gabrielle, we can take our time I promise you that." Gabrielle left the other woman's lips for a moment. "Thank you." She knew she wasn't completely at ease but she didn't want to think about it all right now she was tired and she wanted to enjoy the other woman's gentle and loving attention before sleep caught up with her. She was tired now but she was fighting it as she just wanted to remain awake. It had been so long since she'd felt this loved and she needed to embrace this moment, more than she needed to breath, she met the other woman's lips sinking in to the bliss once more.

End of part 92

Silvermoonlight.

My apologises for the late update Christmas was crazy for me, I hope you all enjoyed this :D


	93. A Painful Shifting In The Undercurrent

_A PAINFUL SHIFTING IN THE UNDERCURRENT_

I should be asleep I was asleep for a long time but I was forced out of my dreams because of the thoughts playing on my mind. She wants to marry me? I know its part of the position as a consort and I know it's a formality but it scares me so much, it's a path I've never walked before. No one has ever asked for my hand in marriage let alone said that I will be engaged to them up until this point. It just feels to fast and my mind is trying so hard to keep up. I didn't think she would announce this now just like that, I know why she did it she wants me to feel as much her equal as possible, yet I just feel so out of sorts with the whole idea. The last time I ever thought about marriage was two years before I was captured by slavers. I remember my father talking about it to me and my sister and saying that he that he didn't care who we loved be it a man or woman so long as we were happy and that they acted as a good partner should and treated us right.

It seems so distant now like so many of my childhood memories of that time, they are like smoke I could touch them with my fingers yet they fade away so quickly. I don't even know if I'd make a good wife, I have nothing to offer other than my royal status not that this really means much, unlike the other royals I have no wealth to give. My family has no dowry to offer other than wooden carvings they were never that wealthy and have not seen my family in such a long time and I know that if they see that I am a werewolf that it will bring them great I shame. Unlike the Greek royals I cannot offer estate, I own none of the werewolf cities, they are all owned by the Imperial Council and out of my control. So I can't even offer them. I hate that I'm not a wealthy royal but I guess I only have myself to blame, I never liked or cared for wealth and I don't care for gold the only gold I have is the colour of my fur as pathetic as that sounds. I have nothing to offer this woman and it pains me, how can she want me when I cannot give her anything of real value?

I should be happy right now and not thinking about this but I can't help it. I just made love to this woman who is clearly a very skilled lover she was gentle and kind with her touches and caresses and when it was over I felt so content. The only other person who ever loved me with this kind of devotion was Damokles and I feel guilty for bringing this up now in my mind because I know the connection I felt with this woman felt like something more which I can't put my finger on. It felt so deep I didn't have say what I wanted it was like she knew what I wanted I have never had that before in my life, it's a completely new experience to me. I feared this night for so long because what I suffered with Adrienne, she tainted that joy on so many levels when it came to sleeping with other women, yet Xena brought back that feeling I missed so much with her tenderness and devotion. You would think that I would welcome this idea of being with this woman as her consort yet I still fear it so much. I want to stop thinking about this it's just before dawn and I really want to go back to sleep and I just can't, its so frustrating.

Gabrielle turned over watching as the older woman came in to view, she was asleep facing her, her arm wrapped around her waist. She looked down catching sight of the faded scar on her chest where the arrow had once hit her. She eased up her other hand running her fingers down her cheek as she looked at her face which was filled with peaceful dreams. She moved her hand away as she sat up easing the cover off her naked body while easing the other woman's hand gently free of her waist trying not to wake her. She leaned over taking hold of her underwear pulling it on then grabbed the fur skin close by wrapping it around her shoulders as she made her way over to balcony. In all the time she'd been here she had never once gone out on to the other woman's balcony, despite that their balconies were side by side. She caught sight of a set of chairs and a table as well as four thick fluffy cushions which you could sit on and be in the shade.

She sat herself down on one of the thick cushions looking up at the sun which still hadn't risen in the sky she could see the first rays of light breaching the sky somewhere in the distance. She breathed in pulling her knees up resting her head on them, she looked up catching sight of the first birds which were Swallows appeared in the sky flying high above her. It felt like time was passing very slowly as they flew high above her darted in and out of the palace roof tops swerving unhindered by the mortal world. Expressing the joys of freedom and speed which no human or werewolf could match as they couldn't fly. What would it be like fly? To just open your wings and sour over forests and oceans and see the world from above in all its glory, if she had one wish she would love to know what it was to fly, just once to see the world from a birds eye view.

"Gabrielle?"

Gabrielle turned sharply as her thoughts were shattering she looked up at the tall woman who was standing behind her wrapped in her velvet robe the concern in her eyes. She lowered her gaze to the floor feeling the guilt hit home the last thing she had wanted to do was wake the other woman up. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you." Xena breathed in deeply as she sat down on the cushion next to the other woman she had been asleep but she had felt the need to open her eyes. When she had, she had found herself alone with her arm outstretched over the empty bed which had worried her. She had sat up only to see the younger woman seated on the balcony cushions which had been a huge relief. She looked up meeting her green eyes. "I wasn't sleeping just resting." She knew that wasn't the truth but she didn't want her lover to know that. Her lover it was so nice to use that word again, it had been so long. She shaped put of her thoughts as it hit her that may be the younger woman was sitting here because of what had happened last night.

Maybe she was having second thoughts about their relationship, maybe she hadn't enjoyed last night. She breathed in as she spoke unable to keep the uncertain out of her tone. "Are you all right I mean your not." She paused trying to ignore the pain in her heart as her voice hit the air. "Having second thoughts about last night are you? I know I move to fast at times, it's always been one of my problems." Gabrielle raised her hand. "No I wasn't thinking about last night at all, last night was wonderful and I have no regrets I'd do it all again in heartbeat." Xena felt the breath she had been holding leave her throat as the relief hit home as she put a hand on the other woman's leg. "Then what's on your mind?" Gabrielle looked at the floor for a long moment before speaking. "Why do you want to marry me?"

She breathed in painfully. "I know it's not all about politics or photocell." Xena blinked in surprise this was the last thing she had expected Gabrielle to say she felt a warm smile form. "I want to marry you because I love you Gabrielle and as I said last night there's no rush, we can take this step by step no ones going to force you to do anything you don't want to do." Gabrielle shook her head sadly. "I don't think I'd make a good wife to you." Xena leaned closer to her she couldn't help but be shocked by the younger woman's words. "What makes you say that?" Gabrielle breathed in painfully. "I have nothing to offer you." Xena looked at her for a long moment trying to ignore her inner confusion. "What do you mean, offer me?" Gabrielle tensed painfully. "In werewolf custom you offer your wife or husband something of value."

She breathed in trying to ignore her inner pain. "I have nothing to offer you, I have no gold or jewels I have no estate. I can't even give you a piece of my werewolf kingdom because I don't own any off it right now the Imperial Council does." She put a hand on her face. "I only have royal title and none of the wealth of the other Greek royals therefore I'm not fit to be your wife, until I have gained something that holds value to you." Xena pulled back she was utterly shocked by the other woman's statement she hadn't thought that this would be a problem. She didn't want a dowry she didn't want riches from the younger woman ether and she didn't care that she didn't have any estate. Sadly though she could see the other woman's under confidence was showing through once more she thought that because she wasn't on par with the other Greek royals that she wasn't worthy to be her consort. She looked up as a thought suddenly crossed her mind. "If you want to give me something, then let it be your gold."

Gabrielle breathed in painfully clearly her thoughts had been correct she didn't have enough to offer as the older woman wanted her coin. "You want my coin, the ones I keep in my room?" Xena shook her head. "No I don't care for the coin in your room." Gabrielle turned sharply feeling the confusion hit home. "I have no other gold on me the Imperial Council has it you'll have to wait until I've dethroned them till you can have it!" Xena shook her head. "I'm not talking about their gold, I don't care for it ether." Gabrielle looked up once more now feeling completely out of her element. "Then what gold are you talking about?" Xena felt her smile widen as she eased up her hand running it through her lover's long blonde hair letting it spill through her fingers. "I want the gold of fur it means more to me than treasure." Gabrielle felt herself freeze as she met the other woman's gaze. "You want…my fur?" Xena leaned over so she was close to her ear. "Yes I want your fur, its gold isn't it?"

Gabrielle stared at her she felt completely lost she had no idea their conversation would go this way and now all she could do was utter the one word that made up her reply. "Yes." Xena eased up her hand. "Your fur in my eyes shows your true worth, if there is anything in your soul that speaks to me then it's that, I want to be able to touch it and stroke it till the day I die." Gabrielle snapped out of her confusion as what the other woman was asking for started to sink in. "You want my fur?" Xena raised her eyebrow. "Yes that's the gift I desire from you I ask for nothing else." Gabrielle breathed in, feeling the warmth in her heart which was truly up lifting this was all her lover wanted as a gift her fur? She knew she couldn't deny her anything she wanted such a simple gift and nothing more and nothing less. "It's yours."

Xena put both her arms around her waist as she eased her in to her lap she looked up at the sky which was now much brighter. "Don't ever think that you could never be a good wife Gabrielle, because you will be and when that day comes and the crown is placed on your head, every one else will know it as well." Gabrielle leaned up against her. "I hope so." Xena looked up at the sun light. "I know they will." Gabrielle felt her eyes dart as a thought crossed her mind. "You know your people are going to find it strange that I'm referred to as a king when I'm not male, since Horn Hind is a genderless term." Xena felt a smirk form. "Well you know we could have some fun with them before we explain it and I feel its only right that your title should remain as it's what your race knows you by, to call you Queen wouldn't work it would just cause even more confusion to them." Gabrielle raised her eyebrows. "I get the feeling that you like a little confusion from time to time." Xena pulled her closer. "Yes I guess I do, I think it makes things interesting."

8

Akil looked up sharply hearing a loud banging on the heavy iron doors he eased up the hot piece of bronze he was smiting eyeing his ageing father who was asleep in the chair opposite. He rolled his eyes watching as the rest of the family carried on eating around the large table opposite, great another visitor they did know that his mother Jacinda was out right now as she was visiting the Imperial Council. He eyed the ancient wall paintings around him which had been here ever since the first white werewolf had taken his place next to the Emerald Hind as his advisor. The home had beautiful tapestries and old wooden furniture all pieces of history them selves showing the families long loyal legacy to the werewolf race. He lowered his gaze he hoped that his mother would be back soon. He had noticed that she had been rather melancholy these past few days but when he'd asked what was wrong she'd just given him a smile and said not to concern himself and that she was just contemplating things of no concern and that he shouldn't be worried.

Though his mother had the gift to for see events in the future he didn't, only his brother Halirrhothius had it. His younger sister also didn't have the gift it seemed only one child ever inherited it. He eyed the hot piece of metal in his hand which was a red hot sword point which he'd been working on for a while it was a gift for the Horn Hind when she returned. There were many rumours floating around now that she would be returning soon as she had been found in Corinth. The details were sketchy but from what he had heard she was in the Empress's care and no harm had come to her. He turned eyeing his older brother who was talking with their cousin. "Sounds like they want to speak to you Halirrhothius, after all you have the gift not me." Halirrhothius stood up from the table smiling. "Well I'll deal with it then little brother, as you are always so lazy." Akil smirked putting the flaming sword back in to the fire. "Of cause I'm lazy." Halirrhothius moved over to the doors opening them slowly. He breathed in as ten werewolf warriors all led by a light brown haired man walked in to the room, he knew this man he was called Bastiaan. "Can I help you?"

Bastiaan nodded causing the men behind him to slam both doors shut behind him pulling the heavy bolt across, he felt his cold smile widen. "So this is the White family's home?" Halirrhothius turned watching as his sister stood up with her husband the confusion in her eyes. "Yes this is the White family's home." Bastiaan looked up catching sight of the pure white walls, paintings, and velvet tapestry which adorned the back wall. Everything around him was an antique from the chairs to the goblets and decorative cooking pot which was over the fire close by. He breathed what grandeur and beauty shame it was all about to all be destroyed but then again he had never cared for ancient werewolf history. In fact he was glad to get this order he'd never cared for the White family they were all pitiful relics of a by gone age in werewolf sociality and they were no longer needed. The Imperial Council were the true rulers and these people were just in their way.

He moved over to the table picking up one of the goblets which was close to a young child ignoring the cold look which the old man gave him who was sitting in the chair close by. He took hold of the wine jug filling his goblet he picked up taking a long drink enjoying the flavour which rang of an expensive product. He slowly put the goblet down feeling a cold smile form. "Very nice flavour must be expensive." Halirrhothius folded his arms he felt a deep disgust over the man's actions it was very rude to take from a table with out being offered the food or drink first. "Look I do not know why you're here but my mother is not around right now she's with the Imperial Council and my gift is not as strong as hers yet, I'm still in training." Bastiaan shook his head. "Oh I have no interest in your mother, though I will say that she is the reason I'm here though." He paused easing out a bloody card throwing it on the table in front of him. "Your mother was very foolish, she over stepped her mark."

Halirrhothius eased out his hand taking the bloody card eyeing it, it was an image of Gabrielle the Golden Hind but the card was covered in blood. "I fail to see your meaning in this card." He threw it back watching as it landed in front of the brown haired man. He could tell now that everyone in his house was becoming nervous. Bastiaan slammed his hand down on the card picking it up. "Oh I think you do Shaman but it you're not willing to confess, then it will be your undoing." He put the card away sighing aloud as he eased out a long sword with a razor sharp edge making a single which caused his men to stand in front of the door. "Your mother has already paid with her life, for her betrayal." He ignored the looks of horror and shock as they spread across the room. "Your mother was helping Horn Hind in her rebellion." He watched as a cold hate full look filled Jacinda's husbands face as he got up from his chair reaching for an old sword the pain in his eyes as his wife's death sunk in. "The Imperial Council saw it fit to silence her." He smiled making a second signal causing all his warriors to draw their swords. "It is a shame really."

He paused watching as the smith raised his red hot blade which was still smoking. "I kind of liked the old bitch but I confess I have never believed in profits, seers or even Sharman's, werewolf sociality does not need them just as we do not need the Golden Hind." Halirrhothius raised an eyebrow. "You are a crazy bastard, the Golden Hind is king!" Bastiaan smirked as he looked up seeing that the old man was now fully out of his arm chair with his sword in his hand. "No the Golden Hind is a figure head and a worthless one at that and she's about to become a myth just like all of you and your house." Halirrhothius raised his staff. "You wouldn't dare kill us!" Bastiaan smirked as he raised his sword high admiring its gleaming blade. "No that's where you very much mistaken I would kill all off you, your not important to me and as I've said before you are a relic and werewolf sociality really doesn't need you anymore."

End of part 93

Silvermoonlight

Not many chapters left folks, seven in all, thank you everyone for your kind words reviews favs and follows :)


	94. Feeling The Crushing Walls

_FEELING THE CRUSHING WALLS CLOSING IN AROUND YOU_

Xena looked around her she had fallen asleep on the cushions some time ago but had woken up not that long ago. Gabrielle was still fast asleep in her arms pressed up against her in her lap with the thick fur skin wrapped around her shoulders as she slept soundly. She had clearly been tired this morning not that she blamed her, she had found her sitting here because she believed herself unworthy of her position as consort and not good enough to be her wife one day in the future. She was anything but and she'd make sure that everyone in the palace told her so, she didn't care if she was a king who had no estate or that she had no dowry to give, as far as she was concerned she didn't have give her anything. She would remain true to her words about the other woman's fur as long as lived even if she regained her kingdom from the Imperial Council. She felt her thoughts shatter as she heard the double doors to her room open. She turned watching as Ceto walked in a bemused look on her face as she eyed the bed clothes which were a complete mess.

She felt a smile form. "Hello Ceto." Ceto raised her eyebrow as she grabbed the cover pulling it up looking at it as she spoke not bothering to hide the amusement in her voice. "Have fun did you Empress?" Xena felt a smirk form. "Something like that yes." Ceto pulled the covers from her bed shaking her head. "So who was on top?" Xena raised her eyebrow. "As if I'm going to tell you that." Ceto smiled as she put the bed clothes in her basket speaking in a very playful tone. "So be it, keep your secrets I don't care." Xena turned seeing that Gabrielle was still sleeping in her arms she looked up at her personal maid. "Could you please run a bath for us?" Ceto put down her basket as she smiled moving over to the sunken tub. She turned looking at Gabrielle for a long moment before speaking. "She looks so different when she sleeps it's like the tensions not there." Xena breathed in deeply. "I know, I hope a day comes when I can get her to look this way when she's awake."

Ceto leaned over starting the water watching as it spilled in to the tub causing steam to rise up due to the heat. "I'm sure that day will come." Xena moved her fingers up to the younger woman's face running it down her cheek feeling her shuffle and half murmur something in her sleep, she looked up giving her personal maid giving a knowing smile. "I'm sure it will." She paused before speaking. "Tell Thaleia that Gabrielle is here." Ceto looked up slightly as she stopped the hot water in the now almost full bath tub then turned the other tap on allowing the cold water to flow. "That won't be necessary Empress. She hasn't left her room since last night I believe she is with Demetrius they had things to work through she did leave out Gabrielle's clothes ready though." Xena nodded as understanding dawned on her. "I see, I did hear that they had things to work through, just tell her when she gets back that she's not in any trouble. She does an excellent job attending to Gabrielle, so I have no issue with her sorting out personal matters."

She paused watching as Ceto poured in the oils in to the tub then stopped the colder water. "How is it that you don't have a partner in your life?" Ceto moved her hand through the warm water then dried it with a hand towel. "Never found one who could keep up with me Empress, though I have had many offers in the palace over the years." She breathed in deeply. "Don't get me wrong they were nice men who proportioned me but." Xena nodded calmly she knew what the other woman was getting at. "They just didn't feel right in your heart?" Ceto nodded. "Yes Empress, I want to feel love for the person, it's very important to me I also need to be able to trust them due to my role as your personal maid." Xena looked at Gabrielle for a long moment. "I understand it's been a long time since I've felt this way and I believe it was worth the wait." Ceto looked up slightly. "Then I hope that my time comes one day Empress." She paused seeing that Gabrielle was starting to stir. "I'll leave you two alone and I'll wait for a while till I bring you both your breakfast."

Xena nodded watching as she moved towards the double doors. "Of course." She smiled as the other woman closed the doors behind her. She turned back to Gabrielle whose eyes opened as she yawned. "Morning." Gabrielle stretched as she sat up. "Is it morning already?" Xena eyed the sky. "Well its late morning not that it really matters though." Gabrielle ran her hand through her hair which felt messy. "I need a bath." Xena smirked as she turned eyeing the filled bath close by. "Way ahead of you, I had Ceto run one while you were sleeping." Gabrielle turned sharply. "She was in here?" Xena stood up slowly watching as the other woman did the same looking slightly uncomfortable. "Don't worry she didn't see anything." She moved her hand to the fur skin which the other woman had wrapped tightly around her body. "You were in this." Gabrielle walked over looking at the bath she could see the hot steam rising. "Are you sure we can both fit in here?" Xena breathed in as she eased her robe of as she walked up to the bath noticing that the other woman was watching her out of the corner of her eye. "Trust me it was made for two."

She paused easing her hands up taking hold of the fur skin carefully easing it free watching as the other woman looked down nervously. She really wasn't used to being naked in front of another and despite last night she wanted to help her over come this. "You know you have a beautiful body Gabrielle." She eased up her hand running it down her neck stopping between her breasts, seeing her breath in sharply. "If anyone has ever told you any different then they were lying to you." She moved away easing herself slowly in to the warm bath water enjoying the smell of jasmine and other oils as they rose in to the air. She looked up watching as the other woman took of her underwear then eased herself slowly in to the water in front of her much faster than she had. Clearly the heat didn't bother her she watched as she ducked her head under the water before surfacing pushing her wet hair back she felt a wicked smile form. "Clearly you like it hot."

Gabrielle felt a smile form as she watched the other woman lay back soaking her hair carefully before sitting up. "The hotter the water is the better." Xena paused as a thought crossed her mind as she felt the other woman lean up against her. "Did Adrienne tell you that you weren't beautiful?" Gabrielle felt her body tense she felt the other woman's hand move to her waist stroking gently, she breathed in painfully as she spoke unable to keep the pain out of her voice. "She never told me I was beautiful no, we never had many conversations it was always her telling me that I was hers." She felt her body relax as the other woman's hand began to move up her back she felt herself tense as she found a knotted muscles in her shoulders which she began to work on it with a gentle massage. "Even when we had sex I never looked in to her eyes and when it was over I just used to turn away from her, it made it easier to forget that she had control over me."

8

Gabrielle closed her eyes as the blast of colours filled them she grabbed the woman's shoulders beneath her trying to ride the wave. She ignored the blood running down her skin from the deep cuts on her back and shoulders where the woman's nails had dug in deeply. She opened her eyes slowly watching as Adrienne came in to view, she knew this was wrong with ever fibre of her being and yet she still did it. She looked at her room before rolling of the other woman turning her back on her as she pulled the cover over herself ignoring the twinge of pain both from her muscles and the deep cuts. She shouldn't have slept with Adrienne after returning to the Grand City now she was trapped in this nightmare which had now become her life. She feared Adrienne and feared her presence and most of all she feared being hit by her but she couldn't get away from her. She just hadn't been able to help herself she was lonely and she felt depressed about everything she'd done. Also sleeping with her had seemed like a good idea at the time but she now knew that it was the biggest mistake she'd ever made and she was powerless to change it. She had spent her twenty third birthday alone like so many others before it and without any contact while mindlessly signed the council's papers and even now they wouldn't talk to her, despite that she'd done everything they had asked.

The truth was so clear to her now she was just a puppet and she had no power, only they had power and it was over her. She heard Adrienne breath in, in content the other woman didn't love her she just liked sex. She had, had sex with women before now but she never had she felt so empty doing it, the rush of the orgasm seemed to be the only nice moment in the whole event. She had also found herself smoking opium just to forget the painfully memories of these past few months, the rest of the time she smoked coltsfoot leaf just to take away the mounting stress she felt. She wished now that she hadn't been given these horns, which even now hadn't had the points come through. They were still covered in velvet despite being full size. She no longer understood her goddess motives, why was she being made to suffer like this? She wasn't great she wasn't even able to lead her people she was powerless and at the mercy of the Imperial Council. When she was alone she was at the mercy of Adrienne who didn't care about her and hurt her but enjoyed sleeping with her. When she wasn't sleeping with her she was like some kind of jailer who was around her every second of the day, she couldn't do anything on her own.

Adrienne moved the cover over her naked chest seeing that Gabrielle was looking away from her. "Why do you always turn away from me I'd like to see your face for once?" Gabrielle didn't turn around as she looked at her desk where a carved Black Cap was sitting which she had recently finished its wings opened like the Goldfinches which she had packed away now from sight. She eyed it for a long moment before speaking. "Lets not be coy you come here for sex not because you love me. That's all this is an arrangement to benefit us both." Adrienne breathed in deeply they'd had sex in both forms but she wouldn't lie she was starting to feel something for the other woman. "You misunderstand." Gabrielle felt her teeth grind together. "I misunderstand nothing I'm your conquest and your boast, you get to be my lover and everyone thinks your special." She eyed the Black Cap once again. "But your not special not behind closed doors, your just my sexual partner nothing more." Adrienne eyed her Gabrielle she felt a hand form a fist the blonde woman was starting to become more negative and angry and she could also be cruel when she felt like it. She breathed in hitting her now wouldn't have impact despite that she wanted to. She felt her fist loosen as she smiled widely speaking in a low seductive tone. "What if I did have feelings for you have you considered that?"

Gabrielle laughed but it was a cold laugh even to her own ears. "I wouldn't care if you did have feelings for me, you're not someone I would consider a friend. You're here to do what the Imperial Council tells you, they tell you to screw me to make me happy you do so with out question." Adrienne snarled as she slammed her fist violently in to the decorative head board not caring if she damaged it, after all it was just one of her lover's stupid carving which she hated. Frankly she wished she'd stop making them she was a warrior not a carpenter. "It's not that way!" Gabrielle eyed her feeling a cold sneer form. "No that is the way it is, you lied to me about the mission you told me it was an honourable cause that we slaying the enemies of the werewolf race but we weren't we? No we were killing innocent men, women and helpless children." She picked up the Black Cap back looking at it for a long moment. "There's no honour in that." Adrienne turned away from her. "Think what you want Gabrielle but I do care about you and I won't ever let you go. You need me, without me your nothing and one day and you'll come to realize that and you'll learn to love me and you'll mate with me." Gabrielle eyed in her disgust before turning away again. "Pray to your Norse gods that the day never comes when you get to test that theory of yours."

8

Xena looked down sadly. "I'm sorry that you had to endure that Gabrielle you didn't deserve that." Gabrielle felt a sad smile form as the other woman finished her gentle massage of her shoulders which felt much better now. "She no longer has any control over me and what she said was wrong, I don't need her, I never did." Xena leaned forward kissing her back. "No you don't need her, you were always the strong one Gabrielle she is no more than a vile bitch sent to control you and she will never have power over you again. You defeated her in battle if she ever wakes up she'll have to live with that for the rest of her miserable life." She leaned against her. "Plus she a fool for not seeing the beauty of your carvings, she clearly had no artistic taste." Gabrielle leaned over meeting the other woman's lips in a gentle kiss before pulling away. "You like my carvings so much don't you?" Xena felt her smile widen. "Yes I do they are beautiful, just like you."

Gabrielle eased up her hand running it through the other woman's wet dark hair. "Did you have any plans today?" Xena took hold of the soap she did have paper work to do but frankly that could wait. She fully intended to spend the day with the younger woman and not bother with it. "I plan to spend the day with you." She lathered the soap then began to wash the other woman's back. "That is assuming you don't have paper work to do your self." Gabrielle closed her eyes enjoying the sensation of the other woman's hands as they lathered soap down her back she had paper work but frankly she didn't care about it today, it could wait she was in no hurry. She wanted to spend the day with the other woman who was now her lover and not miss a moment of it. She wanted to just forget for one day that she was Horn Hind and that the Imperial Council wanted her dead and just be Gabrielle and be her company. "No I have no paper work to finish." Xena raised her eyebrow as she washed the soap away working on the other woman's arms enjoying the feeling of muscle under the skin. "We could have our breakfast then take a walk in the gardens I mean soon winters going to be here and it will start snowing."

She paused as a question crossed her mind. "Do you like the snow?" Gabrielle put her hand on the other woman's leg underwater. "When I'm in human yes, in my other form not so much, I can feel it through my paw pads." Xena raised an eyebrow. "There that sensitive?" Gabrielle turned to meet her gaze, which were filled with curiosity. She felt the warm water pour down her skin as the other woman washed the soap of her arms and shoulders. She was enjoying this so much it was utter bliss the heat of the water the smell of the oils and the other woman's hands as they worked lathered on the soap and washed in away, she felt a content smile form. "Most werewolves wrap their paw pads in the bitter cold with leather so they don't freeze." Xena moved her hands to her upper chest rubbing in the soap. "Has your winter coat started to grow yet?" Gabrielle felt her eyes close as she truly began to sink in to the sweet sensations. "Yes it's just started growing, did you want to see it tonight." Xena leaned closer to her she was enjoying doing this as much as the other woman was enjoying the sensation of it, she could see the content look in her face. "I'd love to."

End of part 94

Silvermoonlight


	95. Finding Your Feet In The Strangest Bliss

_FINDING YOUR FEET IN THE STRANGEST BLISS_

Demetrius walked up the corridor watching as Thaleia followed him she had a smile on her face as she kept her hand on his. They'd had a quite night together in her room they'd slept together on top of the bed fully clothed in each others arms. He had to say that he had truly enjoyed it as he felt so at peace in her presence. It had been so long since he'd been in the arms of another who loved him and though it felt strange he wouldn't deny that this time it felt right. It had made him realize what he had been missing out on through his years of solitude and loneliness after the Spartan uprising. He realized also that despite his feelings for Thaleia he would still have to ask for her mother's approval and if her father had still been alive he'd be asking his as well. He knew that this was deemed as slightly old fashioned but he had never asked before now and he felt it only right in this instance. As he knew this was a serious and he didn't want her mother to think for a second that it wasn't serious. He knew that though he had, had many relationships she was very new to all this and he wanted to take it slow with her so that she was comfortable and didn't feel pressured in to anything.

He stopped in the hall turning to her, he knew that she was late for her duties but considering that Gabrielle hadn't been in her room he was sure no one would notice. At least he hoped they wouldn't and if they did he would take the blame for it, he didn't mind as he was sure that the Empress would let him off once she realized the nature of the situation. He eased up his hand running it gently down her face. "I'm sorry I've kept you from your duties." Thaleia felt her smile widen. "Don't worry about it, I am sure Gabrielle won't mind we are family after all." Demetrius smiled. "I guess you are but I hope I don't have to answer to her, I feel that she might be very protective of you." Thaleia put a hand on his. "Oh believe me I don't think she'll mind." Demetrius leaned forward he felt it only right to give her a real kiss now, he met her lips not wanting to hide his feeling this time making his desire clear feeling her instantly respond.

"Excuse me."

He stopped feeling the annoyance take over as he left her lips turning slowly catching sight of Iona who was standing behind him a wide smile on her face. He breathed in keeping his hand on Thaleia's. "No offence but I'm a little busy now Iona." Iona felt her smile widen as she winked at Thaleia who looked away trying to hide the flush of embarrassment which was lighting up her cheeks. "I'm very sorry I wouldn't bother you at all Demetrius but others have been bothering me today over a certain question and they really need an answer to it." She paused. "It's about the Empress and the Gabrielle." She eased up her hands pushing them together unsure of how to phase her next words. "Did they, you know connect last night." She looked up. "I wouldn't ask but the rumour is that they did but Ceto's not talking and people are dying to know." Demetrius looked up slightly. "Well I wouldn't know the answer to that Iona." Iona raised an eyebrow. "No I think you do your just not telling me but my question was in fact to Thaleia."

Thaleia blinked in surprise. "You know I can't answer that." Iona breathed in moving closer to her lowering her voice. "Please you have to tell me something, do you have any idea how many people have bothered me this morning? I've had Chara, Phrixus and Evadine oh and Phantasos, Faolan, and Tiara and they all want an answer." Thaleia breathed in deeply. "You know I can't." Iona folded her arms. "Okay fine just tell me if they got past the kissing and caressing part?" Thaleia eyed her for a very long moment she knew this was in part a lie but she wouldn't tell her that. "I wouldn't know I wasn't in the room at the time and part of my duties mean that if it gets that heated, I have to disappear." Iona breathed in, in frustration as she raised her hand. "I know that you know, you're just not telling me." Thaleia breathed in as a though crossed her mind. "How far do you think they got?" Iona looked up in surprise. "I think they went all they way, why?" Thaleia moved a step closer to her. "Wasn't it you who said two years in a pit, does nothing for your sex drive?"

Iona blinked as she looked at her for a long moment. "Yes I did say that." Thaleia looked up slightly. "Well then maybe you have the answer to your own question." Iona felt a wide smile form as it suddenly hit her as to what the younger woman was getting at. Clearly she was very bright she was giving an answer and no answer at all. "So if I wanted to say they did, it would be my opinion?" Thaleia felt a smile form. "Yes it would, you know how palace gossip is in every whisper there's a sliver of truth that's open to interpretation but as I say it's not my place to tell you." Iona put a hand gently on her shoulder. "You're a clever girl, thank you for telling me this I'll now go and tell everyone just what they are so desperate to hear." She felt her smile widen. "I'll also you say that it's open to interruption." She paused looking at them both. "Then I'll go and relax." She paused raising her hand. "I'll let you two get back to what you were doing."

She turned walking away from them only to stop as a thought crossed her mind she turned meeting Demetrius gaze. She couldn't resist this comment even though she knew it was wrong to say it in Thaleia's presence. "I'd take good care of her Demetrius because if you don't I'm sure Gabrielle won't be happy and I'd hate to make her mad." Demetrius eyed her for a long moment. "Go away Iona." Thaleia watched as the other woman vanished from site. She turned slowly to Demetrius she didn't understand these comments about Gabrielle's temper she'd seen her angry but she had never seen her loose it. She wasn't like that at least not to her or to the Empress but she knew it was something she'd have to bring up soon with the Empress. The last thing she wanted was another sour rumour about Gabrielle spreading all over the palace, the first time had been bad enough.

Gabrielle had been through to much to have to endure anything like this over again and as far as she was concerned Gabrielle only serious rage had happened after that night with the royals and she hadn't seen anything like it since. She looked up as she spoke. "Ignore her Gabrielle would do nothing off the sort she's my family and she does not go around hurting people." Demetrius turned to her putting his arms around her waist sadly he knew Iona was right about this. Gabrielle did have problems with her temper but Thaleia had never seen it up close and personal. He knew that Gabrielle could kill people, she had wanted to kill Kalika and her threats to Mavican had been very close to the mark. Thaleia had been witness to her depression and her sadness but never her intense rage. Though he didn't blame Gabrielle for having these moments of anger as she had, had a terrible life he wouldn't deny that, this intense rage did worry him at times.

More because Gabrielle couldn't still it the way the Empress did, she did not have a sense of peace with in her self. She couldn't walk away or turn around she had to break something and it took her a long time to calm down even from a heated argument with the Empress. He just hoped that Thaleia was never a witness to one of her truly rage filled angers because despite that Gabrielle never harmed others her rage could be terrifying. He didn't want Thaleia to be faced with it because he knew it would terrify her and it was clear that she thought the world of Gabrielle. She was like a sister to her and he didn't want her to loose faith in the woman who was her closest friend. He shook the thoughts from his mind as he turned to her. "Where were we?" Thaleia felt her smile widen. "You were giving me a kiss." Demetrius leaned closer to her. "Yes I was wasn't I?"

8

I've had such a wonderful day I have not felt this happy in years, I woke up with Gabrielle in my arms this morning. We had a warm bath together which lasted quite a while. I washed her with soap and cleaned her hair, then she did the same in return and then we just lay in each others arms enjoying the quite and silence. We only got out because the water was cooling apparently not only does Gabrielle have a very high tolerance to hot water but she loathes it once it gets cold. I assume this is a werewolf thing though I'm only guessing but I think this high tolerance to heat maybe due to her transformations. I've noticed that when she does change form her body becomes really hot just before the bones start to shift so the water being red hot does not seem to really bother her, though I confess I like it hot but maybe not as hot as she likes it.

We've spent most of the day in my room just enjoying each others company okay I confess most of its been kissing and cuddling but I think its been so long for both of us that we both just need to feel these sensations again. Ceto brought our breakfast which we ate out on the balcony looking at the sun. I think I finally understand Gabrielle's love of birds because you get a sense of relaxation as you watch them fly in and eat from the feeders on her balcony. It's strange that such a simple thing can bring about such light emotions with in me. I have never cared for nature in this way but I am leaning that so many things that I have over looked can bring about great joy. I would normally feel bad for not leaving my room for the whole day but today I didn't care.

I have enjoyed every moment of being with Gabrielle and I'd do it all over again in a heartbeat. Its dusk now and the sun is setting in the far of distance and I have two trays in my hand filled with food which I got from the kitchen and I'm now taking it back to my room. My room that does not sound right it feels like our room now, I know soon enough that we are going to have to discus this as we both have personal maids but it can wait, I'm in no hurry and I don't think Gabrielle is ether. Well I might be wrong but now isn't really the time to bring it up, I just want to enjoy the happiness and quite that we are having now. It's been so long since ether of us has experienced it and I think it should be treasured. Gods I just hope I don't drop these trays I'll give it to Ceto this is much harder than it looks.

Xena pushed the double doors open with her boot she walked through closing them with her heal. She blinked in surprise catching sight of Gabrielle who was lying on her back in werewolf form. She had her clawed hand open and sitting in it was her Collar dove, she had raised her other clawed hand and was stroking the bird with one clawed finger which had been raised so that the claw wasn't touching it only the pad of the finger. She breathed in deeply watching her, the whole thing was deeply tender. The dove was small in her hand and her claws were raised around it but not touching it, it seemed perfectly happy, it even had its eyes closed it wasn't afraid at all of its owner even in this form. Even though she knew that Gabrielle could shatter things in a heart beat yet this showed the deepness of her sensitivity, as she treated things which were not as strong as her with a deep tenderness and compassion.

She breathed in as she spoke. "Was he lonely?" Gabrielle snapped out of her thoughts as she turned realizing that the other woman was standing close by. "I'm sorry I didn't hear you come in, I'll get up." Xena raised her hand. "No please you don't have to move, I'll come to you." She took hold of the trays putting them carefully down on the floor then sat down opposite her. "I brought some food." Gabrielle stroked her dove's neck again. "Yes he was lonely he kept making noises." Xena eyed the small dove feeling a smile form as she leaned against the other woman's body enjoying the warmth of her fur. "You can keep him in here tonight, if you want." Gabrielle lowered her hand very carefully. "Only if you don't mind, I don't want to trouble you" Xena looked at the small dove. "No I don't mind at all." She moved her hand towards the small bird. "Where do I stroke him?"

Gabrielle eased up her clawed fingers putting them on the other woman's hand guiding it gently towards Icos's chest. "Stroke his chest, he likes that." Xena eased her fingers up touching the little birds chest listening to the cooing sounds he made she felt a her smile widen. "He's a lovely little pet I can see why you like him." Gabrielle watched as her bird opened his eyes it flew away landing on the bed frame close by she breathed in deeply. "I'm sorry I hadn't trained him yet to fly back to me in this form, only in human form. It's more difficult in this form I can't make the command by whistling." Xena looked at her for a long moment. "What do you do instead?" Gabrielle slowly sat up watching as the other woman moved in front of her she opened her mouth shifting her tongue causing a clicking sound. She watched as Icos looked at her with uncertainty but didn't fly over she turned back to her lover. "As you can see it's a work in progress."

Xena eased up hand she could see the thickening fur which was on Gabrielle's shoulders and on her back it was growing down in a thick lair. She moved her fingers through it. She could feel the difference to her lover's normal fur though as it was just as soft but much thicker and deeper. "So this is your winter coat?" Gabrielle nodded. "Yes it's just started growing, it will grow for another two weeks and will cover the whole of my back, shoulders and my tail. I'll get extra fur on my feet and my wrists and a part of my chest, it's just to keep me warmer when the snow comes. Xena moved her fingers through the thick fur enjoying the feel only for a thought to cross her mind which she had been thinking about for some time. "How do werewolves kiss?" Gabrielle turned sharply meeting the other woman's gaze feeling the surprise hit home, she had not expected her to ask this. "They…"

She turned away. "They lick and use their teeth." Xena moved closer to the other woman who had now turned away from her. She eased up her hand using it to gently bring Gabrielle's head back around so the other woman was facing her. "Show me." Gabrielle looked down not wanting to meet the other woman's eyes. She knew if she did so she would give anything to her without thinking about it but another part of her was screaming at her strongly to say no, to this. Werewolves biting and licking was just part of the intimacy but to do to a human being made her feel like an animal. It wasn't like any human would ever enjoy that sort of sensation. She raised her clawed hand refusing to meet the other woman's gaze. "You wouldn't like it." Xena moved her hand down her snout she could see the conflict in the other woman's eyes. "How do I know that unless I try it?" She put her other hand on Gabrielle's snout moving her head up causing her eyes to meet her own. "Please."

Gabrielle breathed in deeply she was completely trapped now by the other woman's gaze she knew she could no longer refuse despite how she felt. She knew everything about this was wrong but if the other woman wanted it then she would give her, her desire. She didn't think as she took hold of her lovers arm guiding her around gently so she had her back to her then eased her body up against her own. She ignored her feelings of uncertainty as she brought her hand down putting it on her waist while keeping her other hand on her arm. She really didn't want her lover to be forced to look in to her open mouth from the front it would with out a doubt ruin the mood. She moved her nose so it was close to the other woman's neck as she opened her jaws carefully not wanting to cause her any harm. She carefully pulled out her tongue running it up the length of her neck.

Xena breathed in sharply as the tongue moved further up her neck, it wasn't like a dogs tongue at all. It wasn't wet or sticky it was very soft but slightly rough like a cats tongue which added to the pleasant sensation. She closed her eyes as Gabrielle did it for a second time. Her lover wasn't licking her in as straight line ether she was moving her tongue around the contours of her neck which added a strange feeling. She felt her stop as she closing her jaws then pushed her protruding canines against her skin moving them very gently along her neck line. The touch was incredibly light and enjoyable. Gabrielle eased her jaws away from the other woman's neck she knew what the reaction would be her lover would hate it. Who wouldn't? It wasn't like any human being would like being licked. She watched as the other woman opened her eyes, she looked down at the floor as she spoke in a half hearted tone. "I know not your thing right?"

Xena blinked catching the pain in the other woman's tone, she eased up her hand putting it against her head as she leaned up gently kissing her on her snout. "No I enjoyed it." Gabrielle blinked feeling the shock hit home. "You did, you really mean that, you're not just trying to make me feel better?" Xena looked at her for a long moment. "No Gabrielle I enjoyed it, what made you think that I'd hate it to start with?" Gabrielle breathed in deeply before looking up enjoying the sensation as the other woman's hand stroked her face. "Pets lick people I thought you might see it like that." Xena put her other hand over Gabrielle's clawed one which was resting against her waist. "I don't see you as a pet Gabrielle and anything you offer me no matter how different it is I would always try it. I want you to feel that you can do anything with me, just like you've done in the past. I don't want my being human to stop you, doing anything you like or enjoy."

She paused before speaking. "You being in this form shouldn't stop our intimacy." Gabrielle felt her grip around the other woman's waist tighten as she hugged her closer enjoying her soothing touch. Her words really made her feel better deep down in side she closed her eyes enjoying the sensation as her fingers stroked her snout. Xena eyed the food on the plates then turned to the other woman. "Are you hungry?" Gabrielle opened her eyes eyeing the food close by which she had completely forgotten about. Truth was that she was hungry but her hunger could wait a little longer as she was enjoying this far too much. "Yes but the food can wait." Xena felt a knowing smile form as she carried on stroking her face. "Yes I guess it can there's no hurry."

End of part 95

Silvermoonlight

Okay I know this last scene might be controversial to some readers, my view on this is if a none human being can talk, think and choose between good and evil then that does not make them an animal, it puts them on par with any normal human being.


	96. Feeling The Hatred Burning Deep Within

_FEELING THE HATRED BURNING DEEP WITHIN YOUR SOUL_

There all dead how can this be so? It's like a nightmare the kind you only dream about Bastiaan was cruel and merciless. He killed all of my family now I'm on the run, running through a forest in broad day light and I have no idea where I'm going, I'm just letting my instincts guide me. I survived along with my brother and sister but we are the only survivors of this ruthless massacre of the White family. We were all able to get out of the house because we knew about a secret back entrance out of our great home we have never used it until now. We got out in to the city only to see that out ancient home which was built by our ancestors be set alight by Bastiaan. He pulled his warriors back then he shut the doors and barred them. He fully intended to burn us alive in side our own house just because he couldn't find us in side the house after we fled the room after every one else had died. We had but one choice to run despite being followed by his warriors but we suffered along the way my sister has a deep glancing blow to her stomach which is bleeding heavily and my brother's limping because a dagger was shoved in to his knee.

I can feel the sweat running down my face and the pain in my heart our family has always been so important and so needed and respected. Yet today that has vanished in the blink of an eye. The White family is no more my father and my mother are both dead our extended family are all dead as well. They spared no mercy, we tried to protect the children but they grabbed us and held us down and then killed them in front of us and forced us to watch. Then they started on the older family members after that killing them outright, we only got away because I was able to grab a smoke bomb and smash it in to the floor causing smoke to drift through the air blinding them all and giving us our only opportunity to run away. I feel completely out off my depth as I run through this forest, I have never been outside of my family home. I have always remained in side the walls in the Grand City only my mother ever visited the other werewolf cities but she's gone now. I feel like nothing more than a relic and I cannot put the pain I feel in to words right now.

We have always served the Imperial Council and Horn Hind and my mother was only doing what was right and what was her duty. Yet she was murdered for it along with the rest of my family. I want to cry but I know my pain is nothing compared to my sister's. She has lost her husband and mate. When a werewolf looses their bounded lover it's like loosing a piece of his or her heart and soul. She has had mating urge and strengthened the bond and now her lovers been torn from her. For a werewolf this can cause intense depression and pain for many years and most will never take another lover after loosing the first, I've seen it. I can't imagine the pain ahead of her, only that it won't be nice or pleasant and all I can do is guide her through it and hope for the best. Halirrhothius stopped as he leaned against the nearest tree ignoring the blood as it ran down his hand from a deep gash made by Bastiaan's sword.

He knew that Bastiaan's men were still behind them though they had no idea how far away they would have to keep moving at all costs. He had heard that there was tunnel complex some way from here though it was dangerous. A hydra lived somewhere inside the maze of underground tunnels from an abounded second city which had never been completed. Most werewolf warriors wouldn't use these tunnels and they wouldn't go in to them ether because they valued there lives. He had head rumours that though those fleeing the Grand City were using this maze, though a large number were killed by the hydra lots of them had made it through the tunnel and avoided the monster completely. He turned to his sister who was leaning against the tree opposite holding her side. He could see the blood stains pouring down her torn peplos robes he really needed to dress both her wounds and his brothers. He moved closer to her catching sight of the tears as they ran down her face. "I need to deal with your wound Obelia."

Obelia didn't think as she slapped his larger hand away. "Don't bother Halirrhothius!" Halirrhothius breathed in deeply. "The wound is deep it needs to be dealt with I need to stitch it up." Obelia breathed in painfully watching as Akil sat down opposite her the pain in his face as he pulled the bloody rag away eyeing the wound on his knee which was quite deep and causing him to limp. She had lost her husband and a part of her wished she had not lived to see him be killed in front of her, his head had been severed from his body with an axe. She eyed her eldest brother ignoring the stinging pain as he pulled the torn robe piece free which she had used to stop the bleeding. She couldn't stop herself crying out in pain as he touched the gaping wound which had cut so deep that she could see her own insides. The only reasons she was able to cope with it was because it was a glancing blow and not cutting all the way across her stomach it was only at the edge of her waist. Just like human's werewolves suffered horrible pain when there insides were exposed but they could survive it but only if it was dealt with quickly and only if the wound was small like this one.

She watched as her eldest brother pulled out his herb bag she could only hope that her mother teaching had rubbed off on him. She breathed in painfully her mother was dead and so was her fathers. Gods this was like being in Tartarus though out her whole life she'd never experienced pain like this, she turned to Halirrhothius seeing the plan echoing out from his eyes. "You have a plan don't you?" Halirrhothius nodded as he threaded the thick thread through the needle. "Yes I do, we are going to escape through the abounded city then we are going to Corinth." Obelia tensed in pain as he started stitching. "Why are we going to Corinth?" Akil rolled his eyes looking at his younger sister. "No why are we going to the abounded city? We both know that, that bastard hydra lives there!" Halirrhothius looked up slowly. "Yes and no werewolf warrior in their right mind will follow us through not even Bastiaan." He paused as he carried on stitching. "It's worth the risk." Akil sneered slightly. "Oh yes so worth the risk, you know werewolves get eaten in that place and that hydra is so well fed every week on run always. In fact I've heard that it's become so used to werewolf meat now that it doesn't even bother with eating human's anymore!"

Halirrhothius looked at his thick stitches as he cut the thread seeing his sister wince in pain. "It's a worth risk." He breathed in deeply. "We are going to Corinth because we going to see the Golden Hind." Obelia stood up fully ignoring the pain as she spoke feeling the burning rage in side her stomach. "My husband is dead because of her, I will not go to her side now!" Halirrhothius put the herbs in his mouth chewing on them as he pushed her back gently. He took the thick herb paste out of his mouth then pressed it in to of her stitched wound. "She is our king and our only ally right now Obelia. She didn't kill our mother or your husband that was the Imperial Council you know as well as our do that our mother had a reason for everything she did." Obelia stood up fully taking to take the pain as he put a fresh rag around her wound wrapping it tight. "No there was no reason behind this, this is reckless hate! We should flee, hide in Greece not follow the Golden Hind."

Halirrhothius looked up sharply. "The Imperial Council will hunt us down and we stand out Obelia we all have white hair, even in human form. This is our only chance, we have alley ourselves to our king she will protect us." Akil stood up eyeing him as he re-wrapped his wound. "As much as I hate to say this Obelia, Halirrhothius is right this is our one and only chance to ally ourselves with our king. She will protect us from the Imperial Council if we don't do this we will be hunted to extinction by them. They won't rest until we are all dead. We are now a threat to them, that's why they killed everyone." Obelia put her hand on her wound which was still stinging painfully. "I think your both stupid bastards but that's fine you want to lead us to our deaths then so be it but don't expect me to kneel before the Golden Hind." Halirrhothius turned to her. "You have to kneel to a Horn Hind Obelia, our family has always knelt down to the ruler you know this."

Obelia looked up in disgust. "You may believe that but I never have, I've never even met the Golden Hind why should I bow to her?" Halirrhothius shook his head sadly watching as his brother gave him a knowing look. He knew that his sister was acting this way due to the pain she was going through both emotionally and physically and that she didn't mean what she was saying. Maybe when they got to Corinth she would come around when they were safe at least that was all he could hope for. He breathed in painfully he couldn't change his sisters view and he wouldn't force his ideals on to her that was not his place. He was the oldest brother and his mother's apprentice and he had to now guide what was left of the family to safety, he turned looking up at the sky. "We need to go we don't have much time, Bastiaan won't rest and nether should we." Akil breathed in deeply putting his hand on his sister's shoulder. "Do you know where you're going Halirrhothius?" Halirrhothius turned slightly as he started to walk at a fast pace. "I have an idea." Akil shook his head. "Well I hope to the gods that your idea gets us to safety."

8

Gabrielle opened her eyes watching as the sun light streamed in through the balcony she breathed in feeling the arm which was wrapped around her waist and the larger body which was up against her own. She looked down seeing that the other woman had put the fur skin over her body after she had taken back her human form. She felt a felt a smile form she could hear the other woman's slow deep rhythmic breathing, she was clearly in a very deep sleep. She moved her hand running over the other woman's in a very gentle motion feeling her shift closer in her sleep. Last night had been very quite they'd just talked and enjoyed each others company before going to bed as they both needed to rest. She had just lain on the bed in werewolf form before falling to sleep. She had, had one of the most restful nights she'd ever had and she now felt so relaxed a part of her didn't even want to move from her position it was just to comfortable.

She wouldn't deny that she was surprised by Xena's reaction to her being intimate to her in werewolf form she had not expected that reaction at all. She had expected the older woman to find it disgusting and to push her away. She had assumed that because she was human that she wouldn't even want cross that boundary. She had been completely wrong though in her assumptions but then she had always been wrong when it came to her assumptions of Xena the other woman always surprised her at every turn. She had come to love that feeling of surprise just because it always made her feel accepted and that mattered to her more than anything. She didn't have to hide or put up any pretense she could always be herself in this woman's presence and that was so liberating. She breathed in deeply though she wouldn't say it openly she knew now that she would die for this woman with out question, what ever she wanted she'd give her if not now, then someday.

She had never craved power but she wouldn't deny that she had always craved love and acceptance and now that she had it again she was starting to truly feel whole once more. It had felt like such a long time since she had experienced this feeling, yet it was so nice to feel it once more. She'd fight to keep this feeling and do what ever it took to keep it, she would not loose it again, once had been enough. She breathed in only to feel a gentle kiss on her shoulders causing her snap out of her thoughts. She felt it again as the other woman's arms wrapping around her naked body. Xena moved kissing the other woman's neck gently before speaking. "Hello." Gabrielle breathed in enjoying the sensation feeling a smile form. "Hi." Xena kissed her neck again enjoying the feel of her body against her own. "Did you sleep well?" Gabrielle breathed in trying to stay focused which was getting harder by the second. "Yes I did, did you?"

Xena felt a naughty smile form as she watched as the other woman turn to face her. "Yes." She moved meeting the other woman's lips enjoying the warm sensation which was filled with a hint of desire. She shifted her whole body so she was on top of the younger woman as she carried on kissing her as she straddled her keeping her in place. Gabrielle closed her eyes easing her hands running them through the other woman's dark hair enjoying the feel oh she could move and get out from under the other woman if she wanted to but why bother? It had been so long since she'd woken up to this kind of affection and love and it was so nice. Xena pulled herself free of the other woman's lips taking in a deep breath as she spoke. "I love you." Gabrielle felt the taller woman's hands move as they locked in to her own. "I love you to." She paused taking in a breath. "Will I get this every morning?" Xena kept her hands on the other woman's she had learnt yesterday that she really didn't like having her wrists touched or held, she would get a very nervous look in her eyes, then eased her hand out off her grip.

She was certain that this was due to Adrienne and her violence towards the younger woman but she wasn't going to push her on the subject. It was very clear to her now that Gabrielle found it very difficult to relive these memories and she could always see a slightly distant look in her eye when she spoke about them. As though she was speaking about them from afar like she didn't want to be a part of those memories despite living them. She couldn't blame her for feeling that way, after all she had suffered and endured memories like these needed so much time to heal and Gabrielle had only really just started to heal. She'd bottled up all this pain for so long and never talked to anyone about it she also knew that though memories faded with time but the bitterness could remain like a foul aftertaste. The kind that stuck in the throat and took a long time to dissipate and the younger woman would need her support as she walked down this long road through her painful memories.

She shook away her thoughts as she turned to meet the other woman's gaze feeling a warm smile form then eased up her hand up slowly running down the scar on her eye before leaning over to kiss it gently. "I'll wake you up every day in this way if you want." Gabrielle felt her smile widen. "I would like that very much." She paused as an over whelming need to make her feelings known took over as she kissed the other woman back making no attempts to hide her passion as she spoke through her kisses. "I'd like that very much." She carried on kissing only for her bliss to be shattered as a knock came as some one hammered on the Empress's inner door. She found herself tensing in annoyance she wanted everyone to just leave her alone. Xena turned to the other woman seeing the annoyance her eyes as she moved her body off hers. "We should let them in." Gabrielle put her hands on her face feeling her teeth grind together as she spoke. "No we shouldn't."

She tensed realizing that today she felt different she couldn't really put her finger on it, all she could say was that she had this tense energy inside her and it felt like it had now where to go. She couldn't shake it or calm it ether like she normally did it was there like a nail in the back of her mind. She put her hand to her face groaning it was almost felt like a headache, though she hadn't felt it until now as her attention had been elsewhere, though she wouldn't deny that she couldn't remember what a headache felt like. She had not experienced one since becoming a werewolf and since she didn't drink she'd never had the ill effects of one, so this feeling was very new to her. It was a painful and nervous feeling, she couldn't control it and it was causing the slight aggression with in her. Xena eased herself over gently kissing her lover on the lips ignoring the knocking as it came again. She'd caught the slight aggression in her lover's voice but put it down to their moment being ruined. "We have all the time in the world Gabrielle, plus we can catch up on this." She met her lips again ensuring that the passion was felt in her kiss. "Later."

She turned slowly to the door as she eased the sheet up to cover her naked body fully. "Come in!" She watched as Ceto walked in a very uncertain look on her face as she spoke. "My apologies for interrupting you both." Xena felt a smile form. "It's no problem Ceto, what's wrong?" Gabrielle breathed in suddenly feeling nervous as she pulled the cover further up her naked body, feeling her desire go cold instantly. She wasn't used to people seeing her this way even in the Grand city people hadn't walked in to her room like this, with the exception of Damokles who she had always allowed in regardless of how well dressed she was. Adrienne on the other hand walked in regardless of her feelings which she'd always loathed. Ceto breathed in deeply. "Demetrius says that he needs to speak to you its urgent, he says he wouldn't bother but you always told him that if this person comes here you want to be told right away." Xena breathed in sharply she knew who Ceto was referring to and that was her order if this person showed up on her door step. "Please bring him in." She looked down as Ceto nodded as she opened the doors behind her letting Demetrius in, she left closing it behind her.

She looked up meeting his gaze watching as his face formed a warm smile before he spoke. "Good morning Empress, Gabrielle." Gabrielle looked away not meeting his gaze trying to hide the embarrassment. Her lover on the other hand didn't seem to be bothered about being seen in bed with someone, she was very calm and relaxed. Xena felt a smile form as she eyed Demetrius. "Morning Demetrius." She didn't mind him being here, he was after all her most trusted friend and she was happy right now for everyone to know that her relationship with the other woman had gone to the next level. She had never been happier in her life for people to know how she felt than she did right now. Demetrius looked up slightly. "I apologise for troubling you but you always said that if Theodore appears at the palace that I'm to tell you regardless of where you are or what you are doing." Gabrielle carried on looking away not wanting to meet his gaze as she spoke quietly. "Who is Theodore?" Xena turned meeting her lovers gaze. "Theodore does all the palace accounts he also insures the safety of the treasury if it weren't for him and the three others who work with him I wouldn't know if there are problems going on inside my palace walls or outside of it."

She took in a deep breath. "It was his quick thinking which led me to the fact that money was being pinched from my coffers all that time ago, he's a brilliant man with a great head for numbers and he can tell when the books have been switched or changed." Demetrius felt his body tense. "Only problem is he's a very difficult man to deal with." Xena shook her head truth was that the man was a pain in the ass and she hated dealing with him but she knew that every six months she had to. "Difficult that's an underestimate he's an annoying bastard I only put up with it because he has a brilliant head for numbers. The only person he gets on with in this whole palace is Chara everyone else he just rubs everyone the wrong way because he thinks we are all stupid since we don't see the world like he does." Demetrius looked up slightly. "Well he's waiting for you in the study and he's not in a good mood." Xena rolled her eyes. "Great." She turned back to Demetrius. "Give me a few moments, I want to get washed and dressed then I'll go and greet him, tell Ceto to bring me my breakfast in the study."

Demetrius nodded calmly. "As you wish Empress." He turned towards the double doors only to stop as a smile formed on his face. "I'll let you get back to what ever it was you were doing." Xena felt her smile widen as she caught the playful tone in his voice she turned seeing that Gabrielle looked both stunned and embarrassed she could see a shade of red appearing in her cheeks as he closed the doors behind him. She turned to the younger woman she clearly wasn't used to people seeing her in bed with the person she loved it very enduring. She moved her hand out running her fingers down her cheek seeing the uncertainty in her eyes. "You shouldn't be embarrassed Gabrielle, you're my consort, people should know that I love you." Gabrielle breathed in deeply slowly regaining her composer. "I've never had people see me under the bed sheets before I'm not used to it." Xena looked at her for a long moment. "I'm sorry it's clear that you need more time to get used to this, I'll try and take things a little slower." Gabrielle breathed in deeply as she sat up ignoring the pain which had come back to her temples along with the tense energy. "I'll let you go you clearly need to visit this man."

Xena leaned against her kissing her head gently. "Frankly I'd rather not." Gabrielle looked down slightly. "But you have to, I understand its part of being a leader in that you have to something's deal with things which you don't like." Xena looked at her for a long moment. "Yes, look once I've dealt with this man I'll do my paper work and catch up, then we can spend time together." Gabrielle felt a slight smile form. "I need to do my own paper work its mounting up and I need to speak to Thaleia as well, we have not spoken in a while." Xena eased herself out of bed walking over to bathroom she could see the other woman's eyes followed her, the slight hint of lust in them. "Then it would seem that we both have some catching up to do." Gabrielle felt a playful smile form as she eyed the other woman's naked back tracing the muscles on her shoulders with her eyes, by Ouroboros waking up to this everyday made life worth living. She almost felt like a giddy teenager once more, who had just found love and that feeling was so good to experience, it had been so long since she'd felt it.

End of part 96

Silvermoonlight.

To the guest reviewer who asked the question what is happening with Gabrielle's child, that subject will come to light in the next few chapters.


	97. Rotting Desires For Gold And Glory

_ROTTING DESIRES FOR GOLD AND GLORY_

Xena walked in to the huge study watching as the man in thick velvet red and purple robes along with brown leather boots and decorative leather wrists gauntlets looked up. He was slightly older than her and had red hair and a goitre beard which was just as red. He wasn't well built though and was rather scrawny. She had heard that he'd always wanted to be a marks man with a crossbow but he had none of the skill. Frankly she couldn't imagine him holding any weapon. He was an aristocrat through and through and not pleasant company, hence why he was still single, his so called brilliant mind made him unbearable to be around. She had heard that he only got on with Chara because they were from the same village in Crete a place called Vryses. They had been childhood friends before their lives had taken them in very different directions, despite this though they still remained friends despite their very different positions. She took in a deep breath watching as his eyes fell up on her, gods give her strength she really wasn't in the mood for his rude comments today.

She slowly sat herself on one of the sideways sofa's watching as he gave her an ice cold look as he eyed the document he was reading. "Good morning Theodore." Theodore eyed the document watching as the Empress began to eat her breakfast which the personal maid had left close to her chair. "Is it?" Xena carried on eating ignoring his cold tone watching as Ceto breathed in deeply behind her from her standing position she didn't want to be here ether. "Well it's a beautiful day outside despite the cold." Theodore eyed the document again not bothering to look at her as he rolled his eyes over the figures. "You're over spending these past months have been ridiculous." Xena raised an eyebrow. "Oh really I am, how is that?" Theodore eyed the document un-amused by her playful tone. "As amusing as you find this Empress, I'm not amused you've spent money replacing whole rooms you brought new furniture for two whole rooms along with lots of clothes and wood tools for the gods only know what! Oh and new throne room doors, new furniture for one of the games room and the guests dinning room as well as a new glass window which wasn't cheap." He eyed her in disgust. "Forgive me but what are you doing to break these rooms that they need to be replaced so often?"

Xena looked at him for a long moment realizing that the spending he was referring to was her early time with Gabrielle when the younger woman had lost her temper and had destroyed her room and the corridor along with the throne room door. The other spending had been her ensuring that her lover was happy by buying her clothes and all the things she desired which she had no regrets about doing, since Gabrielle had been denied so much during her life. While the other destroyed rooms and the window had been Gabrielle fighting against those who were against her and wanted to end her life. "I can explain this." Theodore lowered the document meeting her gaze for the first time during their meeting. "Please do, I'd be so interested to know you managed to break the solid oak throne doors, among other things." Xena breathed in deeply. "I amuse you have not heard the news." Theodore looked up slightly. "What news would that be?" Xena picked up her goblet taking a sip of the water inside. "That I have a consort, she's very beautiful." Theodore blinked before taking in a deep breath. "Oh see and I assume that now you have some girl sharing your bed that you like to show off to her by breaking furniture? Or did you just have an argument and trash the rooms in question?"

Xena breathed in feeling the frustration take over. "I did not trash those rooms and I can explain in detail what happened." Theodore looked up breathing in deeply. "Well for what ever reason you trashed them I hope your fling with this piece of ass ends soon because this spending needs to end." Xena didn't think as she stood up unable to stop the rage as it burnt up in her stomach. Gabrielle was not some piece of ass she was her lover and her consort and one day in the future when she was ready she would marry her. She felt her hand form a fist as she spoke unable to keep the venom out of her tone. "How dare you talk about my lover like she's a common whore, her name is Gabrielle and I'm in love with her and you will not speak about her again in this way!" She raised her hand feeling her anger rise in her chest. "I put up with a lot from you Theodore more than I should and you may not like me but that gives you no excuse to speak about the one I love in this manner! Is that understood?" Theodore blinked in shock feeling himself tense. He had never once seen the Empress get mad not like this, he breathed in steadying himself he had obviously made a critical error and he needed to apologise quickly. "My deepest apologises Empress that was a poor choice of words on my part."

Xena turned sitting back down not bothering to hide her disgust as she spoke. "I hope for your sake that its last or we have nothing more to talk about." Theodore look in a deep breath he had never been threatened by the Empress before let alone seen her loose her temper. He breathed in choosing his next words carefully. "You will forgive me its just your last two relationships were flings which lasted about two weeks." Xena bit in to her food not bothering to look at him as she spoke. "Yes they were flings but this is not a fling, this is serious Gabrielle has been here for just over six months and I consider her my equal." Theodore looked up slightly. "I see and who is this Gabrielle might I ask, I assume she is off good breeding?" Xena carried on eating. "She's a royal is that good enough for you?" Theodore looked up sharply. "A royal what did you one of the Greek royals spit up?" Xena took in a deep breath slowly calming her self down. "No she isn't, I don't make a habit of stealing others peoples husbands or wives. Gabrielle is the werewolf king or Horn Hind if you prefer a title." Theodore blinked in shock as he spoke. "Werewolf king, as in werewolf that's walks up right and tears peoples head off?"

Xena paused before swallowing her mouth full eyeing him she should have known that this was the reaction she'd get. "No as in werewolf who is a sentient being and who can speak and feel pain just like anyone else and who can change forms." Theodore looked at the dark haired woman clearly she'd lost her mind, she was having sex with an over sized dog which could rip her head off at any given moment but he wasn't going to say this aloud. "What do you mean change forms?" Xena finished her breakfast plate watching as Ceto picked it up putting it to one side. "As in she has human form during the day and can change in to a werewolf at night." Theodore breathed in deeply okay well that was news to him he had no idea that werewolves had a human form but it explained a few things. He put a hand on his beard. "So can you please tell me how the rooms got wrecked then?" He had to confess a part of him really didn't want to know. Xena looked up meeting his confused gaze. "Gabrielle had some disputes with her people it resulted in games room being destroyed along with the guest dinner room and the glass window."

She breathed in painful, sadly she had to be honest with this man, despite that she wanted to keep this to herself. "In the beginning I also had a dispute with her this resulted in her destroying one of the lower floors room's as well as the items in the hall ways and the throne rooms oak doors." She took hold of her goblet finishing the water in it. "She was not to blame for what happened I was as my treatment of her was very poor and I pushed her too far, I made it up to her by giving her all that she desired." She paused taking in a deep breath. "I later fell in love with her and that has attributed to the extra spending." Theodore looked at the scroll in his hand. "I see…" He paused feeling unsure of his next words. "I amuse this is two of the rooms having brand new furniture and such?" Xena breathed in deeply. "Yes it was but don't expect me to spend any less on her." Theodore raised an eyebrow. "So does Gabrielle have any gold she can give to your treasury, if she's going to marry you she does need a dowry?" Xena eased up her hand the truth was that her lover had no gold right now but she had no intention of telling him that. "Yes we have an agreement but it will only come in to play once we are married."

Theodore took in a deep breath. "Well I hope it brings coin to the coffers and gold to the treasury." Xena felt her body tense, how greedy of him to think about Gabrielle's gold and nothing more, he wasn't even interested in her marriage plans or congratulating her. "Did you wish to meet my consort at all?" Theodore took a sip from his wine goblet. "No I'm just here to ensure your books are balanced." Xena shifted forward on the sofa feeling a cold smile form. "Oh no I insist you clearly have preconceptions about my new lover, so I want to put them to rest before we carry on." Theodore swallowed watching as she stood up. "Oh no really it would be rude." Xena turned watching as Ceto gave her a very knowing smile, she turned slowly to him. "It's not a request Theodore it's an order." Theodore stood up slowly oh gods he was going to die, this werewolf would probably rip his head off and use his insides for a jump rope. He breathed in deeply as he looked at the Empress who had raised an eyebrow. "As you wish Empress."

8

Thera leaned against the wall of the barracks her shift would be over soon and she could go home to her children and her lover. Yet time always felt like it was moving slower now for some reason. She preferred to be out on petrol in the city yet she was stuck here doing bounty duty, she hated bounty duty. It wasn't so much handing over the coin over for murders, rapists and vile criminals who were brought in ether alive or dead it was the altitude of the mercenaries and assassins who brought them in. They all had inflated egos and delusions of grandeur, yet most were no better than murders. It was all about the money to them not about the honour of doing something worth while which helped others. It was just a sad fact though that these people were necessary, if a criminal ran or got away from the city guard they were there to stop them in there tracks. The big game though had always been dealt with by Iona and her men they were criminals and warlords with real power that no common mercenary no matter how good could get to.

Saying that though a couple had slipped through Iona's fingers through out the years one was Joxer the Warrior King who had always been just out of her reach he was wanted for crimes of pillaging food and supplies from cities and temples. Talus was next in line he had criminal list of slavery charges as long as her arm ranging from rape, assault and murder. There was also a warlord Glaphyra who was an utter tyrant, apparently she loved to skin people alive and then put their bodies out to dry just to send a message of her dominance, she was a complete psychopath. All these three had very good contacts which made them hard as Tartarus to kill because they always had an escape plan or people who could help them. These three were the most wanted with the highest prices on their heads anyone who killed any one of these three or brought them in alive would not only get a lot of coin but an audience with the Empress herself. Many had tried but they had never come back alive because the target they were trying to kill was just so out of their league.

She looked up feeling her smile fade as she caught sight of the Red Griffin walking towards the barracks she was unmistakable with her Trojan shield and colours she wore. She breathed in deeply she was another with an inflated ego and she did nothing but kill slave traders, normally most mercenaries were dynamic. They liked to bring in all types of criminal but she really specialized, true she did a good service in getting rid of them before they even got started but it was all small time criminals and only the ones who slipped through the Empress's net from time to time. She had never liked her attitude ether but then that was the reason that the Red Griffin had been dismissed from the army because she just couldn't follow orders and she didn't respect those above her, who were her commanders. Now she was hanging around with a satyr who was just as obnoxious as she was, he was another throw away from the main army, who just couldn't take orders. She forced a smile as the woman who was about her age walked in to the barracks closely followed by the black furred satyr who looked smug. "Hello Red Griffin."

Lila eyed the woman who was one of the city guards who clearly didn't like her, not that she really cared a lot of people didn't like her. She smiled frankly she could wait to rub it in that she had killed one of the top three most wanted who had slipped out of even Iona's grasp and she was meant to be the best of the best. "It's a wonderful day isn't it?" Thera eyed her for a long moment. "Yes a lovely day was there something you wanted, because I'm busy right now." Lila felt her smile widen. "We killed a slave trader." Thera eyed her. "Wonderful I'll pay your fifty coins per head and then you can both go away." Lila narrowed her gaze. "Oh no I think this one is worth much more than fifty coin." Thera eyed her in disgust. "I doubt it." Lila raised her bag shoving it in to her chest. "This is one of the most wanted we are owed over a thousand in coin and an audience with the Empress."

Thera eyed the small bloody bag feeling her sneer form. "You killed one of the three? I don't think so people who are at your skill level don't get to kill the top three." Korudon raised his clawed hand. "You don't believe us open the bag and see for yourself, that's the hand of Talus!" Thera breathed in deeply they were both delusional and this was another reason she hated bounty duty she loathed looking at rotting limbs. She opened the bag trying to ignore the vile smell as she caught sight of the rotting hand complete with its signet ring. She felt the shock hit home as she eyed it there was no denying it, it was Talus's ring she knew the insignia well enough but how these two had managed to kill him was beyond her. She closed the bag shoving it back in to the dark haired woman's chest. "I don't know how you both did this but this is his ring, clearly the gods sometimes grace idiots from time to time." Lila closed the bag tight. "Well that means you have to be the idiot who brings us both up to the palace doesn't it?"

Thera felt a sneer form well this had now ruined her day she would have to take these two the palace gates personally which meant it would be a long while before she got home. She turned eyeing the dark haired woman whose sea blue eyes could be seen even through her helmet sockets. "Believe me when I say Iona won't take any crap from you." She breathed in deeply. "Step out of line there and Iona will kill you both herself and don't think for a second that she's a push over because she protects the Empress. I've met her in person more than once she has no patience for smart ass remarks." She pulled up her hand. "Oh and one other thing before I forget, your permitted to be on your best behaviour the Empress now has a consort and should you meet her you are to be well behaved and polite." Lila smirked this was the first time she'd heard this news she had no idea that the Empress had found a new lover.

Though it being a woman didn't really surprise her much the Empress had, had other lovers in the past which had been both men and women. They had been very short lived flings and none of them had ever lasting more than two weeks for some reason. Clearly this one had though, which was a surprise. "Should I be scared of this queen to be?" Thera felt an inward smile form the city guard and the hoplites had been the first people to reserve the news about the Empress's new consort who was the same woman that the Empress had been looking for in the city not long ago. Frankly though she had no intention of letting this woman or her friend, know that this blonde woman was not to be toyed with, she was a royal in her own right and a warrior through and through. The Empress would not tolerate anyone being rude to her and those who were didn't get away with it as she was clearly very much in love with this woman. She felt a smile form as she eyed the Red Griffin. "Well let's just say it would be very foolish on your part."

8

Gabrielle looked down at the document written in werewolf hand for a second time, there was no denying it now she had to talk to Xena regarding the issue of a werewolf diplomat to join the Corinthian council as just about all of these letters were requests for one. She knew why those who were on her side wanted this. It was clear that the moment it got out that she was Xena's consort the Imperial Council would loose it completely as she'd be breaking the most scared law and they'd throw everything they had at her. The Corinthian werewolves wanted protection and having a diplomat among the Corinthians would give them a feeling of equality and protection as they'd be deemed as being on Xena's side. She looked down at the written piece again. If she couldn't secure a diplomat then she would have to think off something else but she was hoping it wouldn't come to that. She breathed in deeply eyeing the remaining letters which were letters from werewolves who were concerned about the Imperial Council and asking for protection from them. She needed to send out a letter stating that every werewolf in Corinth was under her protection and that she'd do everything in her power to ensure their safety.

She looked up as the double doors to her room were opened by Ceto she was about to speak only to stop as Xena walked through closely followed by a red haired man who looked very nervous. She felt her eyes dart as Ceto gave her a sly smile before closed the doors behind her disappearing from sight. She breathed in deeply meeting her lovers gaze. "Is everything okay?" Xena didn't think as she used her arm to push Theodore forward so he was in the room she let go off his shoulder then walked over to the other woman putting her hand on the table as she leaned down speaking in a calm tone. "Gabrielle this is Theodore." Gabrielle looked at her for a long moment. "Theodore… you mean the Theodore you had a meeting with?" Xena leaned over gently kissing the side of her face. "Yes, he wanted to come in and say hello to you." She eased herself up slowly. "I have some paperwork to finish so I'll be in my study." Gabrielle looked at the taller woman for a long moment. "Why do I need to talk to him?" Xena turned as she opened the central door between their rooms. "Because he has some preconceptions about werewolves, you should put his mind at rest." Gabrielle watched as her lover gave her a sly smile before closing the door behind her.

She turned slowly to the red haired man who looked even more nervous as he looked around him. "Please take a seat." Theodore looked at her for a long moment. "So you're Gabrielle and you're a werewolf?" Gabrielle breathed in deeply suddenly she could see why her lover had pushed this man in here because he was clearly afraid of her and the concept of what she was. "Yes I'm a werewolf." Theodore carefully pulled up a chair sitting down in front of her. "This is your human form?" Gabrielle put her hands together. "If it makes you feel any better, I can't transform until it gets dark, so you have nothing to fear from me." Theodore eyed the scrolls she was reading which were in another language which he had never seen before he looked at her for a long moment. She was the complete opposite in appearance to the Empress he could also see a deep diagonal scar above her right eye though it was very old and had long healed. She was also dressed in a long sleeve shirt, trousers and knee high boots, he had expected her to be in a dress. He had not expected the Empress's lover to look this way at all and he had assumed that she would be some noble snotty up tight bitch, that was what the Greek royals were normally like, he had once had to endure a meeting Queen Diana.

That was meeting he would prefer to forget the royal bitch had done nothing but brag about her brilliance even though she had not done anything worthy of the name of royal. Most of the Greek royals didn't even grasp that the only reason they had any power at all was because the Empress allowed it, she ruled them and she could take away their power in a heart beat. They were just under the dilution that she wouldn't because she was nice, which was very foolish. The woman before him though was no snob, he turned catching sight of a sword lying near by she was a warrior? Well suddenly the Empress's interest in her made much more sense she was a warrior despite being a royal. He paused before speaking unsure of his next words. "You're not what I expected." Gabrielle looked up slightly. "What were you expecting?" Theodore breathed in deeply. "A royal snob…" Gabrielle felt a slight smile form as she looked at him clearly this was going to be very interesting for her. "I don't care for royal snobs myself…I met a few once, it wasn't a very present experience." Theodore breathed in feeling himself relax in the chair. "So tell me how did you and the Empress meet?"

End of part 97

Silvermoonlight

A few of you might recognise Theodore as he was in Up On The Reaches Of The Darkest Moonlight.


	98. When All Is Not Quite As It Seems

_WHEN ALL IS NOT QUITE AS IT SEEMS_

Theodore looked at Gabrielle for a very long moment, this was not what he had expected to hear at all and he now had a lot to think about. He had no idea that werewolves had their own language and culture and that they lived in underground cities. He had also learnt that the werewolf king had the horns of a deer. She had told him that the Empress's had found her in the prison pit though he could see that she was keeping some parts of the story back about there getting together but he knew that was for personal reasons. He didn't mind that she had not told him everything though. What was very clear to him was that Gabrielle's feelings for the Empress were very strong he could see it her eyes. She had also admitted to breaking things and had said that it had been her fault she was clearly being the noble warrior hence why she was openly confessing to what she had done, what she had said was enough to clean up the whole money issue. He was sure in time that the gold from her dowry would make up for the damage, so he had no complaints. Strangely though she was much quieter than the Empress and not as open, which he wasn't used to as he had no idea what she was thinking. She seemed so formal and despite the odd smile now and again she had been serious through out their whole meeting.

Obviously she had another side to her which the Empress adored and he had seen it for just for a spilt second when the Empress had kissed her but it had vanished in an instant and she had turned serious. He had to confess that it was now time for him to go he had to get back to his villa he eased up his hand adjusting his wrist gauntlet. Gabrielle looked up slightly about to say something only to stop as she caught sight of something which was on Theodore's arm partly covered by his robe which she recognised insanity. Theodore put his hand down as he looked up. "I feel that I have taken up to much of your time already Gabrielle, it has been a pleasure to meet you." He felt the force as Gabrielle hand shot out grabbing his wrist in a lighting fast motion he tried to move his arm only to find that he couldn't as she had it locked in an iron grip. Gabrielle looked at him for a long moment before easing up his arm. She ignored his shock as she pulling up his sleeve eyeing the black tattoo which was the symbol of her goddess Ouroboros. She kept hold of his wrist seeing the uncertainty and fear in his eyes as she spoke. "Did you have a dream which told you to come here today?"

Theodore breathed in watching as her intense gaze fell up on him, he knew he was in trouble. Ouroboros was not a well known goddess and those who worshipped her were viewed as heretics in Corinth. There had not been a temple built to Ouroboros in over two decades, those who worshiped her now had no choice but to stay out of site and worship her image in private. He felt his body tense as he looked up. "Please you can't tell the Empress, I don't want to get in to trouble for worshipping an ancient goddess." Gabrielle shook her head clearly he didn't understand were she was coming from. She loosened her grip on his wrist so it was more gently as she used her other hand to ease her leather chain out of her shirt so he could the bone symbol on it. She watched as the shock appeared in his eyes as she let go of his wrist. "You misunderstand I would never bring harm to a fellow worshipper." She looked up as he adjusted his sleeve. "That is why I ask, was it a dream that brought you here to the palace today?" Theodore breathed in deeply feeling his body relax fully, well this was a shock and a half the Empress's consort was a worshipper of Ouroboros.

He put his hands together feeling it only right to answer her question as they were clearly on the same wave length. "I do not tell people that I worship Ouroboros but have ever since I was fifteen. I saw a snake crying blood as it lay in a temple ruin I watched as it began to eats its own tail. It was lying opposite a broken statue of Ouroboros which had been destroyed during one of the older wars. I saw it as a sign that I had been picked by Ouroboros for greater things." He paused feeling unsure of his next words. "I have never seen the goddess herself but she has whispered to me in my dreams it was her whisper that told me to go to Corinth many years ago. It was that same whisper that told me today to visit the palace. I didn't understand the reasoning as I was going to hold off coming here and send one of my helpers in my place but now it's all very clear to me." Gabrielle eyed him for a long moment. "Is there a temple or place of worship for our goddess in Corinth?"

Theodore breathed in deeply. "There is no temple but there is a place of worship, though you may not like how you have to get there." Gabrielle took in a deep breath. "How would I get there?" Theodore met her intense gaze he could see that she that was serious. "Ever heard of the Rams Head Villa?" Gabrielle looked up sharply. "Yes I've heard of it…it's a villa that has orgy parties." Theodore shook his head. "No that's its outward appearance, lets just say yes orgy parties go on there but it has a hidden area which you can get to through the wine cellar which is under the building. There you can find our goddess's people, there you can worship freely and give an offering be it in blood or wine. You can talk to the priest and priestess about your problems and they will help you. We have to do it this way because the last temple we tried to build in Corinth was destroyed just before the Empress took the throne and we can't risk the destruction of another temple."

Gabrielle felt her body tense. "How was the temple destroyed?" Theodore looked around him making sure no one was listening. "Despite the law in place to allow the worship of all gods the priests and priestess's of the other temples do not like our goddess. They had a group set fire to the temple so they could purify the earth it was laid up on. They said Ouroboros was a hectic and should not be worshipped by anyone that is why no one who worships Ouroboros speaks about it freely anymore as it can be frowned up on. Keeping our place of worship safe is what matters we will not have our goddess's temple burnt down again no matter what." He paused as a question crossed his mind. "The Empress does not mind that you worship Ouroboros?" Gabrielle put her hands together. "No she doesn't mind at all I even have the symbol of my goddess on my doors, didn't you see it when you came in?" Theodore shook his head. "No I did not." He lowered his gaze to the floor, this was a huge surprise the Empress allowed her lover to worship Ouroboros freely this would be a huge revelation for those at the hidden temple to learn.

He breathed in deeply there was question he now really needed to know the answer to. "How long have you worshipped Ouroboros?" Gabrielle looked up slightly. "I began worshipping her when I was a teenager." She put her hand on her pendants bone symbol. "I found this leather chain and I had a vision and it told me to wear this symbol." Theodore raised his hand slowly. "So werewolves have no hated towards Ouroboros?" Gabrielle shook her head. "No they don't, all gods and goddess's are worshipped by werewolves even the Norse and Celtic gods. Religion is considered a person's free choice as life has been hard for my race. In some cases it's been brutal and short and because of this open worship is allowed." Theodore turned about to say more only to stop as the doors were opened and a dark skinned woman entered the room carrying a breakfast tray. He turned slowly to Gabrielle. "We shall have to talk more about this some other time as I can see that your maid has brought you, your breakfast and I am late to my other meetings."

Gabrielle watched as he walked past Thaleia who put her breakfast tray down in front of her giving her a smile. She turned as Theodore opened the double doors. "Another time then." Theodore nodded as he looked up. "Another time." Thaleia watched as the strange red haired man closed the doors behind him. "Who was that?" Gabrielle turned slowly to her. "The accountant, the Empress wanted me to get to know him better, his name is Theodore." Thaleia slowly sat herself in the chair opposite looking at her best friend she really needed to explain where she'd been these past few days. "I'm sorry I have not been around." Gabrielle felt a smile form as she took a drink from her fruit juice. "Where have you been?" She had a feeling that she knew already but she wanted Thaleia to tell her. Thaleia felt a wide smile form. "I told Demetrius how I felt about him." Gabrielle looked up slightly. "How did it go?" Thaleia put her hands together. "It went better than I expected we have been spending a lot of time together." Gabrielle raised both eyebrows. "Have you done anything yet?" Thaleia pushed against her arm playfully. "No not yet, we have just slept together in bed."

Gabrielle took another long drink from her goblet. "Well that explains why he was so happy when he visited the Empress's room this morning." Thaleia breathed in deeply as the question that had been playing her mind came back to haunt her, it had been there since she'd woken up in Demetrius's arms this morning as he'd come in to her room once more to sleep. "You've slept with men haven't you, what's it like?" Gabrielle put her hand on her face she should have seen this coming. Thaleia was very innocent about certain subjects. "It's nice." Thaleia eyed her for a long moment she knew Gabrielle well enough to see that she was avoiding the question. "That's not a real answer, I mean does it hurt?" Gabrielle breathed in before taking a bite out of her smoked fish. "Yes it will hurt…but it's a good pain and you're very lucky as it will be with someone you love, very few people are ever that fortunate." Thaleia blinked in surprise. "You mean your first time wasn't with someone you loved?"

Gabrielle shook her head. "No it was with a young man who was just desperate to have sex…I was just as desperate to and I thought it would take away the pain I was feeling of loosing my family and my life being turned up side down. With out the feelings and the emotions it's not the same, it wasn't until Damokles I came to realize how different it is when someone loves you and you love them back." Thaleia folded her arms as knowing smile spread across her lips. "Do you feel that again with the Empress?" Gabrielle swallowed her mouthful as she looked up. "Yes I do." She knew she should say more but there were so many feelings and emotions she needed to work through. She loved the older woman more than she could say. Thaleia felt her smile turn to a sly one. "You know I went in your room when you weren't there I heard you having a very good time with the Empress, clearly she makes you very happy." Gabrielle looked down at her food not wanting to meet Thaleia's gaze. "Yes we had a good time." Thaleia laughed seeing a hint of embarrassment in Gabrielle's eyes, though she was doing her best to hide it. "So she's good in bed then?"

Gabrielle looked up sharply. "Thaleia!" Thaleia felt a smirk form on her lips. "What I'm just curious." Gabrielle rolled her eyes there really was no getting out of this if she tried Thaleia would only push harder for an answer. "Yes she's good…can we leave it at that?" Thaleia leaned forward feeling her self turn serious. "You know it's good to see you this happy Gabrielle we all remember the person you used to be and for a time we thought that you'd never be happy despite that you deserved to be." Gabrielle looked up meeting her dark gaze. "This is my home Thaleia, I'm happy here because of you, you're my family I consider you my sister." Thaleia stood up throwing her arms around the other woman before she could stop her. "I'm so glad you feel this way, I always considered you my sister and you know that my mother considers you a daughter." She pulled away from the other woman giving her a wide smile. "Well you know her werewolf daughter, who goes around breaking heads." Gabrielle felt a smile form as she playful pushed the other woman. "Very funny Thaleia."

8

Xena eased up the heated meat taking a bite out of it savouring the flavour she'd taken some from the kitchen after doing her paper work, which was finally complete. It was nothing interesting just the usual boring complaints along with the typical requests which she was going to ignore as they were driven by greedy nobles. The only requests she never ignored were those sent by the working class or any that showed any signs of poverty. She saw it as her duty as leader to do everything in her power to end poverty and though it was an up ward struggle she firmly believed that no man, woman or child should ever go hungry. They should all have bread daily and be able to afford, to make bread, bread was a stable in the Greek Empire and unlike Rome she didn't depend on Egypt for her full supply. It was all grown on her own lands and she made sure that it always stored. The only reason she went through so much trouble to do this was after seeing Rome's supply run out because Egypt's ships weren't bringing it in and people had starved.

This was of because Ptolemy and Cleopatra couldn't rule worth a damn and didn't have a brain between them. Bickering stupid Egyptians, she'd never liked ether of them. She hated Ptolemy because he was sadistic and vile and Cleopatra his older sister reviled in it, she was just as power hungry as he was all the lands they owned had come about through war and conquest. They were meant to be married but anyone worth their salt knew that they both had on the side lovers, because they couldn't stomach the thought of sleeping with each other. Despite that the kings and queens of Egypt had been marrying there brothers and sisters for centuries they had broken with tradition. Their marriage was in essence no more than a political front. She also knew that all of their four children were the product of their on the side lovers. Though it was never mentioned publicly as they had both agreed a vow of silence and that no matter who the lover was the child was they had to be treated as a possible heir, taken care of and never told who there real father or mother was.

She had heard whispers from her spies that both of them were setting up for conquest and there wandering eye was on both Rome and Greece which deeply unsettled her. The only thing that was keeping them at bay right now was that she and the Roman Emperor Tiberius both had stronger armies at sea and land but she knew though that the day would come when they finally made their move. They both wanted to conqueror the known world and she knew well enough from her late husband that conquest was a dangerous addiction. The more you got the more you wanted it was a drug you could never have enough of and a thirst you could never quench. She looked up catching sight of Gabrielle the younger woman was coming towards her walking calmly through the gardens. She stopped in front of her lover who was clearly in deep thought about something. She felt a smile form on her lips as she met the other woman's gaze. "So tell me how did your meeting with Theodore go?" Gabrielle eased out her hand taking hold of the other woman's. "Well we came to an understanding."

Xena leaned closer putting her hand on the younger woman's collar running it down the edge. "Really?" Gabrielle raised both eyebrows. "We worship the same goddess." Xena blinked in surprise. "Wait he worships Ouroboros?" Gabrielle nodded as she looked at the afternoon sun which would soon be setting she could feel the slight chill on her body from the ice cold breeze. "Yes." Xena looked at her for a long moment. "He never told me that." Gabrielle eased up her hand. "He is under the impression that worshipping Ouroboros will be frowned up on, it seems that some people in Corinth believe that my goddess is a heretic and they have reacted badly to those worshipping her. He even stated that before your rule a temple to my goddess was being built but the rival priests and priestess's from other temples paid others to see it burnt to the ground. All those who worship Ouroboros are now forced to worship out of site of others." Xena looked at her lover for a long moment this was news to her, she had never stated that Ouroboros was a forbidden goddess of worship. Nor did she condone others persecuting people because they worshipped an older god she felt her smile fade away. "What can do to fix this?"

Gabrielle breathed in deeply. "Talk to Theodore when he returns, I believe he wants the persecution of Ouroboros to stop." Xena eased up her hand running it down the younger woman's face. "That's what he wants but what do you want Gabrielle?" Gabrielle eased up her hand putting it on the other woman's. "I want what he wants I don't like the idea of people who worship my goddess suffering just for doing so." Xena leaned forward gently meeting her lips it was a warm and tender kiss which lasted for a few moments before she pulled away meeting the other woman's uncertain gaze. "I will see it done I will ensure that no one is allowed to bring harm to those who worship your goddess again. It's already in my laws that worshipping other gods and goddess is not forbidden so the fact that these laws have been ignored demands retribution." Gabrielle shook her head. "You don't have to be cruel to these people just point them in the right direction." Xena moved her hand down easing Gabrielle's leather chain free she ran her thumb over the bone carving with its red eyes. "Don't worry I won't hurt them."

She gently put the chain back in Gabrielle's shirt. "I'll just give them a good scare it normally works on priests and priestess." She paused before looking up feeling the need to change the subject. "Would you like to go inside its a little cold out here?" Gabrielle looked up slightly she wasn't really feeling it but if the other woman was cold then she didn't mind going inside. "Sure." Xena moved towards the lions at the far end of the garden which led in to the large open room. She stopped cleaning her boots watching as Gabrielle did the same before entering. "Tell me about the werewolves in Corinth. I realize that I have forgotten to ask you, despite that we both talked about it." Gabrielle breathed in deeply as she finished cleaning her boots before walking towards the other woman who sat herself down on one of cushions close by. Even from here she could hear the children behind the closed door doing their studies. She eased her hand in to her shirt pocket pulling a card free as she sat down opposite her lover. "I went in to a tavern called The Slaughtered Lamb inside I met a number of werewolves." She passed the card to the other woman who took it from her hand. "It was a tavern for werewolves all off them were from my predecessor's reign, most had run away due to having human children or being with another human."

Xena turned the card over seeing Gabrielle's image on it, it was the same one which was on the Ethereal Ark of Fire scroll. She stared at it for a long moment. "This is your image." Gabrielle felt a slight smile form. "I know it sounds stupid but my image was banned from the playing cards in all the underground cities by the Imperial Council. Yet here in Corinth my image is on the deck and all off these werewolves consider me the true ruler not the Imperial Council." Xena eyed the card remembering the words that the bar keeper had said to her "We _didn't mean Horn Hind any harm ether we let her in here because we were looking after her best interests, though she didn't realize it at first_" She looked up slightly. "I spoke to the bar keeper and his wife they told me where you went afterwards, if it weren't for them it would have taken me a long time to find you. They were both werewolves just like you and they said that they saw it in your best interests to protect you because you're their king. I have just sent out a document which will give them a reward in coin for doing what they did for you. It will also make the tavern a protected area and a land mark, which will mean that no one can cause harm there."

Gabrielle took in a deep breath this was a surprise she had not expected the other woman to say this. She was clearly doing everything her power to protect her people. "They weren't the only werewolves in that tavern though, there were more and these werewolves gave me this card. They said that they were loyal to me and not the Imperial Council. They also said that all the werewolves of Corinth were ready for war and that they believe that I am the king and the rightful heir to the throne." Xena looked at the card for a long moment before speaking. "Gabrielle you are their king and as long as you live you are the true heir to the werewolf throne. Anyone who does not see that is a fool and is backing the wrong horse." Gabrielle turned meeting the other woman's intense gaze as her words hit home. She breathed in trying to ignore the pent up energy she'd been feeling all day feeling her gaze narrow, Xena was right she was king she'd always been king. Ever since she had gained these horns she had been king. True her horns weren't bone right now but they were hers and no one could ever take that away from her. She'd spent so long running from that fact and denying it because of her own self belief in her worth as ruler. She was Horn Hind and she'd be Horn Hind until she died and no one could ever take that away from her. "Yes I am Horn Hind." It was more of a statement than anything else.

Xena looked at the card again. "Yes you are." She paused before speaking. "What ever you need to turn these werewolves in to an army I'll give to you, I know that rebels have limited resources so I'll make sure they get what they need all you need to do is tell me what they need." Gabrielle put her hands together. "I was hoping that I wouldn't need to go down the route of civil war but now I realize I'm probably going to have no choice. It won't be long before the Imperial Council gets the news that I'm your consort, once they do it will be the straw that breaks the horses back and they will go for all out war, I'm just living on borrowed time right now." Xena lay back on the cushion putting her hands behind her head. "Let them come, after what they did to you I want to see their heads roll." Gabrielle looked up slightly. "I still don't have their master plan…Adrienne is still in a coma and Kalika isn't high enough up the scale to know anything and Mavican is just the same. All three of them are useless to me right now." Xena sat up she could hear the frustration in her lover's voice. "Then your people in Corinth will be the ones to know, I doubt Corinth is there only point of call. There are probably werewolf rebels all over Greece in different cities communicating back and forth."

Gabrielle took in a deep breath. "How can you be sure?" Xena felt her smile turn to wide grin. "Because long before I came to rule Greece I started out as a rebel…its just over time my cause became greater and with every victory until I found myself sitting on the throne ruling Greece. I remember in my youth I used to talk to others in other cities. The hardest part is bringing them all together, they'll all want something and they have to truly believe that you can give them victory. I believe you can do that, when you're serious everyone you've met seems to listen to you, you can even get through to a few stubborn people who I have trouble with." Gabrielle looked at the sky outside which was now starting to darken due to the sun starting to set. "It all sounds very easy when you say like that and I don't doubt you for a moment, it just concerns me once this war starts that there will be no going back and I have to win it. I cannot afford to loose it and it may mean that I have do things which you won't like but these things are necessary and they are part of my races laws and until I suit the throne I cannot change them, war against other werewolves has always been brutal. The last great war when werewolves fought against each other, was when the Emerald Hind went up against king Lycaon they say that blood soaked the sands of the beaches and took days to wash away."

She shook her head sadly. "Werewolves are truly brutal in battle and I can't change it." Xena looked at the younger woman for a long moment she understood where she was coming from war was not kind it was cruel despite that battles could be short. In most wars the victor didn't take prisoners and those who were still alive normally got put out of there misery with a well placed sword. In her first battle long before she'd risen to lead the Greek rebels her first ever job had been to go around and do that because her commander had told her to. She had hated every moment of it. The smell had been horrible as some of the bodies were rotting in the intense summer sun and she hated looking in to the eyes of the men and women who were taking their last breath. For some death was a relief she could see it in their eyes while others looked hatful despite that they were close to death. She had even seen poor men and women stealing from dead bodies which in its self had been saddened. That in its self had made her feel even sadder because at the time she could see the terrible state that Greece was in at the time under the two Macedonian Tyrant kings and its queen.

Its people were so poor that they stole from the dead just so they could buy bread to feed themselves. It had also motivated her, at first joining the rebels had been just about making things right in her town but after that it became about true liberation and dethroning the three tyrants but all liberation came with a price and normally it was blood and she knew that it was a hard road. She had already seen how brutal fighting was amongst werewolves and it was very clear to her that all out war amongst them would be even more brutal. She looked up snapping out of her thoughts. "I understand Gabrielle just know that what ever happens I will be there with you." Gabrielle shifted a little closer to the other woman putting her hand on hers. "Thank you but you don't have to get caught up in my war I mean you have so much to deal with in your own Empire." Xena shook her head as she let out a deep breath. "I think the time has long passed that I could have no part in this war, we are very much in this together now for better or for worse and I'm not unhappy about that Gabrielle." She gently put the card down as she put her other hands on Gabrielle's. "Ever since Rome and my late husband trying to kill me I've felt as though I've been in limbo."

She breathed in sharply it was strange that she was about to say this, as she had been thinking about it for so long but had never admitted it to anyone, until now. "I just went from day to day sighing papers burying myself in wine it was an easy way to numb the loneliness I felt. It felt like my life wasn't going anywhere I had no more wars to fight and I was bored but then you showed up. Despite all those arguments we had and what happened with the royals, I felt like my life was suddenly interesting and every morning I wanted to get up just to be with you. I'll fight your wars and help you how ever you can because I love you, you make me feel alive inside." She looked up meeting the other woman's gaze. "I can't imagine what it would be like if you weren't here." Gabrielle moved closer she wanted to say something about how those words made her feel and how much they had lifted her entire being but no words seem to come no matter how hard she tried to mould them. They hadn't known each that long and she had not expected Xena to say this at all, it proved that she knew so little about what to expect in this woman's presence.

At every turn she was forever trailing behind when it came to how this woman saw her. She could see the calmness in the other woman's light blue eyes which reminded her so much of blue sapphire as it was being hit by the morning sunlight. She inched a little closer her next movement becoming automatic, as she wrapped her arms around her meeting her lips. She knew the kiss she was giving was intense but she knew it was the only was she could express her feelings right now. Xena breathed in deeply enjoying the sensation, gods this was so nice, the gods could cast her down right now and she wouldn't care, she'd die happy. It was just so wonderful to be loved again and to give love in return she had believed for so long that she wouldn't feel this way again. She had to confess though that they needed to move on as the children would be coming out of there class soon and she wanted to take this some where more private. She moved away from the other woman's lips putting her head against hers. "You now the children will be coming out of the room soon we should go back to our room." Gabrielle looked up about to speak only to feel something cold run down her nose.

She looked down in confusion watching as red blood began to drip on to her shirt staining it instantly causing all her feeling of heated desire to fade away instantly. She eased up her hand wiping it under her nose seeing the blood on her fingers. What in Ouroboros's name was going on here she didn't have nose bleeds? She turned seeing the shock in her lover's face as she grabbed the cloth which she kept in her pocket pulling it free putting it against her nose feeling the sting as a loud buzzing started ring in her ears. She suddenly didn't feel so good she felt light headed and dizzy and it was very harder to focus. "I don't…feel so good." Xena took hold off the younger woman's pulling her to her feet she could see even now that she was going pale. Maybe she'd caught something she'd been around other werewolves, so my be there was a chance that they had flues, colds and illness's that they could pass on, ether way bleeding from the nose was a bad sign. She felt the other woman stumble as she walked forward holding the now bloody cloth to her nose. "I'm going to get you to Phantasos!" Gabrielle winced as she ignored the stinging in her head which was agonizing. It was like someone was trying to drive a nail in to ether side of her brain. "I…don't…need…his help." Xena rolled her eyes, that was not what she wanted hear right now. "Yes you do."

She turned watching as one of the guards stood up sharply. "I want the healer, now!" The man nodded the concern in his eyes he turned bolting in to a run. She moved Gabrielle forward only to feel the other woman slip as her legs gave away she grabbed her just in time to stop her falling then carefully lowered her down watching as she slid down the corridor wall sitting up against it. Xena lowered herself on to her knees watching as the other woman head rolled back as the whites of her eyes showed. She was about to pass out she grabbed both sides of her face watching as her hand holding the blood cloth fell limply to one side. "Gabrielle!" She could see that the blood had stopped leaking from her nose but she still was still in a subconscious state. She breathed in painfully gods this couldn't be happening right now! She had been fine for weeks since the incident with Adrienne. Maybe something hadn't healed right? She moved her hand down feeling the pulse on the other woman's neck seeing that her eyes were still showing their whites. She moved her hand down further putting it against her chest trying to feel for something anything that would explain this only to pull her hand away as Gabrielle hand close by started to shake violently. She blinked in shock as claws began to burst through as the hand began to lengthen followed by the other. What in Tartarus was going on? She was transforming but why now and why this way it made sense!?

End of part 98

Silvermoonlight

I know in the Xena Universe Rome is normally viewed as the bad guy but I wanted to change that and make Egypt the tyrant nation set on conquest.

Historical note it was common for Egyptian kings and Queens to be brother and sister and to marry and have children. Pompey the Magnus was said to have disrupted the mayor grain shipments from Africa to Rome which had a huge impact on Rome and its people. They starved as they had no grain to make bread, which was a staple of the diet.


	99. Rising Bone Filled With Blood And Glory

_RISING BONE FILLED WITH BLOOD AND GLORY_

Gods I don't now what going on, I feel truly helpless as I watch Gabrielle's clawed feet tear through her boots. Her body is now shaking so violently that I just can't keep my hands on her, she's not aware of it though as her clothes are torn to ribbons and her body takes on its other form. Her eyes are still rolled back so only showing the whites it's the strangest thing I have ever seen. It's clear to me that she is still conscious I can tell because she's staying upright but its taking her every effort to remain seated as she changes. She's not screaming though or showing any pain in any way, shape or form. It's like the fit she had before when she changed back after Adrienne stabbed her but its clear that she's still very much aware of her surroundings. I can see that the blood has started to drip from her nose once more and she drooling as her huge jaws close, it's so unlike Gabrielle it's as if she can't control her own body, it's as if she's only in particle control. I can see her long ears now moving left and right and up and down she can hear me I'm sure of it. Her transformation is almost over and I can see the velvet horns rising up from her head growing to their normal length once more.

Gabrielle winced she could hear everything, she could hear her lover but she couldn't speak. Her mouth wouldn't move she had no control what's so ever over her body and it was taking all of her mental strength to remain sitting. The pain in her mind was excruciating she never experienced anything like this before in her life. It hurt to breathe and all she could feel was a nail like pressure in her head as her horns rose up. She had never experienced any pain when her horns had come through before. She knew she was drooling and she couldn't stop it, she was now also naked but she was powerless to do anything about it. She could only ride this wave of pain and pray to her goddess that it would be over soon and that she'd pass out because she couldn't take it anymore. Xena looked up in surprise as the horns velvet cover began to spilt open, causing clear red blood to run down them. She felt the breath get caught in her throat as the top of the velvet ruptured as sharp white points burst through they carried on growing upwards tearing the thick velvet apart causing more blood to spill over Gabrielle's fur. The horns carried on growing upwards leaving bloody velvet pieces hanging down. They stopped growing in front of her eyes from what she could see they were a creamy light brown colour though she couldn't see everything as they were covered in blood in places.

She shifted closer watching as her lovers huge body shuddered before going completely still. She was now sitting on the floor in the hall way her legs outstretched while her open clawed hands lay in her lap. Her tail was unmoving and her head was now leaning forward though her eyes were closed. She moved closer so she was in the middle of the other woman's open stretched out legs as she eased up her hands putting them on both sides of her face running them down the length of her snout as she spoke in a gentle tone. "Gabrielle…can you hear me sweetheart?" She watched as the green eyes slowly opened though it clearly took some effort and she could see the blood shot steaks in them. Gabrielle breathed in closing her jaws pulling her tongue back in realizing that she was drooling in to other woman's lap. The blood from her nose which wasn't bleeding anymore was also all over the other woman lap she could also feel something cold dripping down her ears. "I am dead?" Xena felt a smile form on her lips. "No." Gabrielle breathed in painfully trying to ignore the light headed feeling. "What's happened to me…I feel terrible?" Xena looked up eyeing the bloody horns for a long moment before speaking. "It's your horns." Gabrielle breathed in painfully. "Did…they fall out again?"

Xena leaned forward placing a gentle kiss on the snout. "Gods no…they have come through, the velvets been torn away, you have beautiful horns." She was about to say more only to stop as Phantasos ran around the corner with the guard who stopped staring in shock at the site in front of him. Gabrielle felt her eyes dart as it hit to her that she was naked in werewolf form and because Xena was sitting in between her open legs her privates were showing. She didn't think as she grabbed part of her torn shirt using it to quickly cover herself. Even if it was a tattered mess there was just enough of it to cover up. She looked at what was left of her ripped boots and trousers before turning to Phantasos who was just staring at her along with the guard. "Could one of you do me a favour and stop staring at me and instead go and find Thaleia so she can bring my clothes!?" Phantasos turned to the guard. "Well you heard the Empress's consort! Go and get Thaleia to bring her clothes so she can have her dignity." He watched as the guard snapped out of his haze then vanished from sight. He walked slowly towards Gabrielle sitting opposite her as he carried on staring at the large horns which were covered in blood. "Amazing, when did they come through?"

Gabrielle rolled her eyes great this was not what she needed right now she was sitting butt naked in the corridor with the Empress sitting directly between her legs, if it weren't for the blood all over her anyone would think they were doing something else. Xena turned watching as he pulled out a bowl from his bag then eased out a water skin filling it with cool water then put in a clean cloth. "Just now she was in human form and then she started bleeding from the nose, I got her to the corridor but she became faint and I had to put her against the wall. She had a semi fit and then started to change, after which the velvet tour away on her horns and they grew to this length." Phantasos looked up at the horns once more. "Incredible, I've never heard of growth like this, not even in plants." Gabrielle turned eyeing him. "When you're done being fascinated would you care to check me over, my head is pounding like a drum!" Xena took the bowl from Phantasos hands. "I'll clean the blood off you check her over." She slowly began to clean the blood from Gabrielle nose and snout as she put her hand back on her face. "I'm sorry sweetheart this has just taken us both by surprise."

Phantasos moved his hand to Gabrielle's chest ignoring her cold look. "Breath in deeply." He watched as she did so. "Breath out." He stood up. "Well your chest feels fine, he moved to her nose which Xena had cleaned looking at it. "No cuts or bruises here." He took hold of a candle shining it in to her eye one after the other seeing the pupils dilate but a little slower than normal. "It seems you have a mild concussion Gabrielle, your horns coming out seems to have been like a blow to your head, which may explain the bleeding from your nose. Did the other Horn Hinds before you get this?" Gabrielle felt a sneer form. "I wouldn't know they never left a note to explain how this works." Xena finished cleaning the blood of her lover's ears and mane. She stood up moving to her horns carefully easing the tattered bloody velvet away which was hanging in rags then carefully began clean the blood away revealed the horns cream colour which truly matched those of a stag in their appearance. They were solid bone and very sharp at the points which meant that they obviously weren't just for display but a weapon in them selves. She moved the cloth cleaning away the last of the blood watching as Phantasos finished checking the younger woman over. "Phantasos could you get her a mirror?"

Phantasos stood up watching as the Empress put the bloody water bowl to one side. "Of course, she's going to be fine she just needs to rest for a while, take her to her room and get her to sleep it off." Gabrielle looked up as Thaleia appeared running towards them carrying her clothing the shock appearing in her eyes as caught sight of her horns, she turned to her lover. "Help me up." Xena kneeled down again putting a hand on the other woman's chest. "Are you sure?" Gabrielle nodded trying to ignore the dull pain in her muscles as she eased herself up on to her hind legs keeping the torn cloth in place as she raised her clawed hand towards Thaleia. "My clothes." Thaleia snapped out of her haze pulling up the skirt which she wrapped around Gabrielle's waist she watched as Xena tired it as Gabrielle leaned against the wall. She pulled up the thick belt wrapping it around the skirt fixing it in place. "Your horns they've come through." Gabrielle put her clawed hand on her face wishing that the light headiness would go away. "I…know." She lowered herself back down in to a sitting position watching as Xena sat down opposite her putting her hand on her arm. "I feel terrible." Her gaze drifted upwards as Phantasos came out of one of the rooms opposite a wide smile on his face as raised the mirror in his hand so she could see her reflection in it. "Your horns are very impressive Gabrielle, once full grown I feel that they will rival any stags." Gabrielle eyed the mirror watching as her reflection came in to view fully.

She could see her horns now clearly they were creamy light brown in colour and large with impressive points. They were also nothing like her processors his had had huge thick wide bone sections where as hers had sharp thick points from the sections she could see growing. She knew this wouldn't be the end of their growth. From what she read it was said that once a Horn Hinds horns broke through, the sections would carry on growing over time until they rivalled any deers. Phantasos lowered the mirror then eased up the water skin handing it to Gabrielle who took it. "You've lost a lot of blood, you need to rest and drink plenty of water it will help." Gabrielle eased up the water skin uncapping it as she let the cold fresh water pour down her throat before lowering the empty skin handing it back to him. "Thank you, I will." She eased up her hand closing her eyes wanting to change back only to feel the pain in her fingers. She stopped eyeing her clawed fingers as the surprise hit home. Xena looked at her lover. "What's wrong?" Gabrielle turned her clawed hand moving her fingers. "I can't change back…it hurts when I try."

Xena felt her eyes dart as she looked up. "I'm sure it's not going to be permanent." She paused meeting the other woman's uncertain gaze. "Look let's get you back to our room." She turned to Thaleia. "Could you give me a hand getting her back to my room?" Thaleia nodded as she stepped forward. "Yes Empress." Xena turned back to Phantasos who was putting away his things. "Thank you for coming so quickly." Phantasos closed his bag before looking meeting her gaze. "Glad to be of help Empress." Xena moved closer to her lover helping her slowly up on to her hind legs with Thaleia's help. She stepped back as Gabrielle moved forward it was clear though that she was a little slow and disoriented as she was being more careful with every step. Thaleia turned to Gabrielle as they walked up the long corridor which led up the upper floor. "You know my mother and the children are going to love hearing about this, they have been asking about your horns for a while and if they've come through." Gabrielle breathed in deeply. "Then you'll have an interesting story to tell them." Xena turned to her lover. "Personally I think the whole palace will want to hear about this." Gabrielle eyed her. "So long as you leave out the part about me being a compromising position and you sitting between my legs, then you can tell them what ever you want."

She ignored Thaleia's smirk as she lowered her ears. "I can't believe I ruined a really good pair of boots, just to grow my horns" Xena walked up the stairs watching as her room came in to view in the distance. "I'll get you some new boots and no one will say a word about your predicament in the hall." Thaleia turned to her friend. "No one will find out anything Gabrielle I promise." She eased up her hand pushing the one of the doors open watching as the Empress pushed open the other as they slowly walked through. Xena walked over to her bed watching as Gabrielle put her clawed hand on the frame to steady herself, she turned watching as Thaleia stepped back. "Its okay Thaleia I'll take it from here." Thaleia nodded as she walked towards the open double doors. "Yes Empress." She turned to Gabrielle who now had her head rested against the wooden post. "Your horns look striking Gabrielle, no one will ever question your rule as king now." Gabrielle turned feeling a smile form. "Thank you Thaleia." Thaleia eased up her hand putting it on best friend's furry arm. "Get some rest Gabrielle you'll feel much better." Gabrielle nodded trying to ignore pounding in her skull. "I will." Xena watched as Thaleia stepped away from her lover then walked through the double doors closing them behind her. She eyed the fire which was burning in the corner Ceto had no doubt lit it as the weather was now at that point where it was no longer warm.

She looked up as Gabrielle went slowly down on all fours walking towards her. "You know she treats you like a sister." Gabrielle didn't think as she flopped down in front of the warm fire curling up slightly. "I see her as a sister." Xena sat down next to her shifting closer enjoying the feel of her warm fur. "Have you ever considered that you're younger sister and your family might be out there looking for you?" Gabrielle felt the other woman's hand as it found her mane stroking gently. "They think I'm dead…maybe its better that way." Xena looked at her for a long moment before speaking. "No it's not better that way, they are your parents they think that you died all those years ago yet you didn't, you're here and you're alive." Gabrielle breathed in painfully. "You may accept me as a werewolf Xena but they won't, so it's better for all of them if they don't know I'm alive it would only shame them." Xena moved her fingers to the younger woman's face running it down her snout. "How could you shame them, you are a warrior and a king?" Gabrielle tapped her clawed fingers on the rug. "Because I'm not human and that's not going to change anytime soon and I doubt they'll welcome me back with open arms."

She paused as a thought crossed her mind. "Why are we talking about my family Xena, you've never mentioned them before?" Xena breathed in sharply she had started talking about this as she had wanted to bring up the other woman's son. Now she realized that she should just cut to the chase. "You know if you're keeping anything from me Gabrielle you don't have to, I won't be angry with you and I would keep any secret you have." Gabrielle turned feeling the confusion take over where had that comment come from? She had nothing to hide, no that wasn't true she did have a one thing hidden but she had no intention of opening up about it. By Ouroboros why couldn't she just say it? She had, had a son, he was also very much alive and she had hidden that truth from everyone including the woman she loved deeply. She had hidden it because she wanted to protect him from her enemies he was her legacy and Damokles was his father. She had loved him since the moment of birth when he had opened his eyes but being born human would have meant his death.

She wouldn't lie to herself, on occasion she wondered how he was doing, if he was happy and if he had friends. She wondered if Iris was being good to him but she accepted the truth which was that no matter how much it hurt she couldn't take him back not until the Imperial Council were over thrown, she hated herself for lying to Xena and saying that her son had died. She knew that the other woman meant well and that just made her feel even guiltier but no matter how much it hurt she had to protect her son at all costs. She looked up meeting the other woman's uncertain gaze. "I have no secrets from you." Xena breathed in sadly Gabrielle had not told her the truth she could see it in her eyes she could even see the guilt as she had spoken those words. The truth was clear to her now Gabrielle would protect her son even if it meant hurting her self. She just wasn't ready to face the truth which was that she had a son and he was currently being taken care of by someone else.

She was clearly keeping this to herself for his protection because she thought that if the Imperial Council knew about him that they'd go out of there way to kill him. She was going to have to bring this up again but at a time which was better, she had promised Damokles that she'd return Gabrielle's son to her and she would do so no matter what it took. As she was already worried about her son and she knew she could give him the protection he needed. She met the other woman's gaze choosing her next words carefully. "You know if you ever feel you have something you need to tell me then don't be afraid to do so, I'll listen to you and we'll both work through it together." Gabrielle laid her head on her clawed hands lowering her ears she felt terrible, she had lied to the other woman once more. It had been so easy the first time around because she was so used to doing it to everyone she met. Lying now though made her feel terrible, she didn't lie to those she truly loved she never had, yet here she was lying openly to the woman she loved to keep her son a secret. She looked down gazing at the rug she was lying on. "I know." Xena gently kissed her snout. "You should get some sleep." Gabrielle half closing her eyes. "I'm not tied." Xena moved her hand through the thick fur. "Yes you are, now please go to sleep."

The other woman gave her a curious look before closing her eyes fully as she took in a deep breath before letting it out. This conversation had not gone the way she had wanted it to at all. Gabrielle didn't want to see her family and she had kept her son a secret once more. Maybe she wanted too much far too quickly perhaps she needed to pace herself more. She had still not introduced Gabrielle to the warrior she had saved and she still needed to have the meeting with the Corinthian Diplomats which wouldn't be easy. It was easy for her to run everything at breakneck speed but Gabrielle needed a lot more time to adjust to things. She felt the huge chest rise against her back as Gabrielle started to breathe out deeply as she began to drift off. Her father had always said that she could be slightly impatient when it came to things and he was right. It was becoming very clear to her now that she needed to have more patience when it came to her lover. Gabrielle's life meant that she didn't just say what she felt and she needed more time than most people to deal with her feelings before voicing them. She wasn't always open but one day she truly hoped that she would be but this would take a lot more time and patience on her part. People didn't change over night and Gabrielle had come a long way from the person she had been when they'd first met but she still had a long way to go.

Her horns had just come through which she had been waiting for, for a long time, though she had never said it aloud as her negativity towards not having full horns had always been felt. She eased up her hand running them down the thick bone allowing her curiosity to take over. She'd said she couldn't change back which was clearly something to do with these horns. Though she doubted that it was permanent she hoped that these horns didn't cause the younger woman any more problems. She moved her hand away looking at the sky outside it was now dark but it wasn't that late. She had not intended to sleep right now but she might as well do so, she could just put on her bed clothes and a fur skin then sleep next to Gabrielle. Hopefully once it got light again her lover would change back as normal at least she hoped that she would do so. The younger woman had said that she didn't even know how the process of these horns coming through worked. This would be a learning process for the both of them but as long as they did things together than that was all that really mattered to her at the end of the day. She leaned over placing a gentle kiss on Gabrielle's snout before running a hand through her long mane.

8

Elpidios breathed in as he raised his war hammer, gods he was not looking forward to this at all. He had, had a report from one of his warriors that two none human beings were fighting. Now this wasn't unheard off Satyrs occasionally annoyed Minotaurs who had no patience and most had fowl tempers and it normally ended up in a bar fight. This was not a bar fight though reports said that these two beings were fighting in plain sight of everyone in the north distinct night market and they were both destroying the place. He wished that Thera was with him as his second but she had, had to go with the palace this morning and would not be back until tomorrow. As word had, had it the Empress had not seen her yet and she was very preoccupied so it would be a while before she got back to the city guards barracks. The rumour was that a mercenary called the Red Griffin and her Satyr companion had successfully killed Talus who was on the Empress's most wanted list. It was something of a surprise as every mercenary who had tried to kill him for the money had died, so for one to be successful was a complete surprise. He shook of his thoughts as he eyed the armed men and women behind him as they turned the corner hearing a long drawn out roar followed by a huge crash. Clearly this wasn't a Minotaur the roar was all wrong it was far to low pitched.

He raised his weapon higher as the market came in to view only to stop instantly stared in utter shock at the sight in front of him. There was a huge eight foot tall dark brown furred werewolf dressed in bronze plate which had what looked like odd sliding plate on the chest and legs. Covering his face was heavy bronze helmet. He was wearing a tattered black skirt and he had leather wrapped around the bottom of his huge clawed feet. He had huge deep claw marks on his arms and was bleeding from the lower jaw while blood was dripping from his clawed fingers. Not more than two feet away from him was another werewolf who was on his knees he was black from head to toe, his right ear was tattered and his face was bleeding. He was wearing nothing but a tattered cloth to hide his privates though there were tattered pieces of clothing hanging from his shoulders. His light brown eyes were filled with rage and there was blood dripping down from the huge claw wounds all over his body. Elpidios watched as they both turned to look at him, he could see the stall which had been smashed apart by their fights which was a filled with alcohol barrels whose contents were now spilling all over the floor. He breathed in trying to recompose himself, he had never seen anything like this before not in all his years of leading the warriors in Corinth. Werewolves never showed them selves at night, yet in front of him stood two werewolves who were clearly fighting it out for a reason which wasn't clear to him, he could see people close by hiding in the passage ways the fear in there eyes.

He made a signal watching as the two bowmen behind loaded their bows with arrows as he looked up speaking in a cold tone trying to hide his fear and uncertainty. "By the law of the Empress you are both to end this dispute! As you are both now under the citizen rights as a race you can now sit down and talk through what ever issues you have with each other as civilised beings. If you choose to carry on fighting I will have no choice but to subdue you and if need be kill you but I'm sure that nether you wish for that." The black werewolf eyed him for a long moment his voice suddenly hit the air. "Then kill this fool, he's a traitor to you and your Empress!" Elpidios felt the shock hit home the back werewolf had just spoken he had never heard or even seen a werewolf speak before. He turned looking at the armoured werewolf who face formed a sneer as his voice hit the air. "Do you honestly think I care for sitting down and talking with you, you pathetic little human!?" Elpidios tensed feeling his grip on his weapon tighten watching as the black furred werewolf grabbed a leather bag which had fallen opposite him he turned eyeing the armoured werewolf opposite. "Then you will die!" The brown werewolf's eyes narrowed. "Then I die for the glory of the Imperial Council!"

He turned eyeing the black werewolf opposite in disgust. "You on the other hand can die along with your false rebel king!" The black werewolf's lips formed a smile as he grabbed the symbol around his neck he would kill himself and this bastard before he let him get to what was in his bag. "You speak with bravado brother but your terrified of death I can see it in your eyes." He grabbed one of the free standing fire torches opposite. "I walk to my death willingly!" He paused as his smile widened as he saw the fear in the other werewolves eyes as he realized what he was about to do. "All hail the true Horn Hind, the Golden Hind!" Elpidios watched in horror as the flaming torch was pushed over it hit the floor igniting the alcohol which burst in to flames instantly. "Get back now!" He watched as his men and women ran backwards as the fire rose higher, setting alight to everything around it. He stepped back what in the god's names was going on? This was utter insanity! He turned grabbing the nearest man no longer knowing what had become of both werewolves as the flames began to burn through the whole market place. "Get some water now we have to put this fire out before it sets alight to the city!"

End of part 99

Silvermoonlight

Congratulations to the guest reviewer you were right on the money about Gabrielle's horns. Normally this would go up on Monday but as I have a really busy week ahead its going up early.


	100. As Two Worlds Collide In Agony

_AS TWO WORLDS COLLIDE IN AGONY AND ECSTASY_

Gabrielle felt the warmth she was laying face down on something soft she slowly opened her eyes realizing that she was in Xena bed once more. A thick heavy fur cover had been pulled over her shoulders to keep her warm. The late morning sunlight was pouring in through the closed velvet curtains been sleeping for a while and no one had woken her up. She took a deep breath as she raised her hand looking at it seeing, she had regained her human form but she had no idea when she had done so as she had clearly slept through her transformation. She felt her heart twist in to a painful knot as the guilt hit home, last night she had come across so badly. Her lover had been trying to help her yet she had thrown it right back in her face and she wasn't proud of her actions. Nether was she happy about lying about her son, this time it had just hurt in a way she had not expected. She had always lied about the fact that her son was alive she did it to protect him because she knew full well that if the Imperial Council realized that she had a human son they would capture him or even kill him. Now she realized why it hurt so much it was because Xena was always open with her. She wore her heart on her sleeve and was always honest she had been nothing but understanding with her and yet she was not doing the same in return.

Normally she wouldn't hate herself for doing this but right now she did and she felt it only right to tell the truth. Her lover needed to know the truth I owed it to her the other woman has given me so much and she had dishonoured her kindness by lying. She took in a deep breath before opening her lover had even put her to bed. She moved her hand over seeing that the other woman's side of the bed was empty she could smell jasmine and other sweet smelling oils on the sheets. She sat up in bed realizing that the other woman wasn't in the room she wrapped she eased herself out of bed ignoring the semi cold feeling as her feet touched the tiles as she wrapped the lighter top sheet around her body. The fire opposite had been lit once again but she had been too deep in thoughts to notice. She walked towards the study door opposite hearing the sound of a quill scratching paper. She eased the door open slowly catching sight of the other woman who was writing at her desk unaware of her presence as she carried on writing, her blue eyes drifting over the paper in deep thought she carefully closed the door behind her.

It felt like such a long time since she had been in this study, the memories she had of this place weren't pleasant, she vividly remembered there first talks here. Though these talks seemed so distant to her now one thing she remembered with crystal clarity was the other woman's first words. _"__It's rude to smoke in my presence._" She shook of the memory as she moved towards the older woman catching sight of carved sparrow she'd made which was now sitting on her desk in full view so it could be seen by all. She watched as the other woman looked up realizing that she was there. A warm smile formed on her lips as she placed her quill down her soft voice hitting the air. "Hi." Gabrielle breathed in deeply as she walked over to the desk running her fingers over its edge. "Hey." Xena felt her smile widen as she watched the other woman's tentative almost shy behaviour which she always found so charming. "Did you sleep well?" Gabrielle breathed in as she carried on running her hands over the wood absentmindedly. "Yes I slept very well…when did I change back?" Xena eased out her hand taking hold of the other woman's. "Early this morning, the horns on your head were the first things to vanish then your body changed back. After that I put you to bed as it was getting cold even by the fire."

Gabrielle looked up slightly. "Thank you." She paused as the subject crossed her mind which had been bothering her since she had woken she looked up meeting the other woman's soft gaze. "I'm sorry about what I said last night, you were trying to help me and I threw it back in your face, you deserve better than that." Xena kept her hand on the other woman's as she shook her head. "No you have nothing to be sorry about, I was pushing you to hard, if you're not ready to see your family then you're not ready." Gabrielle lowered her gaze to the floor as she took in a deep breath feeling the need to be as honest as possible. "The thought of seeing them again terrifies me, its not just about being inhuman." She felt her grip on Xena's hand tighten. "I'm not the person I was, I wonder what my farther would think off me now and all the blood I have on my hands. He will be expecting to see that young innocent girl and I'm not her anymore, I can hardly remember being her." Xena stood up slowly pushing her papers to one side in a swift motion. She gently put her hand under the other woman's chin raising her head so their eyes met. "I'm not your farther Gabrielle I don't know what he will think of you but believe me when I say I think he will be happy to see you again, just to know that you're alive. I also think that your not being human will not shame him, who would be shamed by the fact that his daughter is a king?" Gabrielle felt a sad smile form. "I am a king who owns none of my own kingdom."

Xena leaned over laying a gentle kiss on her lips before speaking again. "You have your horns now and no one among your own race can challenge that anymore and one day you will have full control over your kingdom once more. Also you are my consort that should speak for it self to anyone who dears to challenges your worth." She paused about to say something only to have her words cut off as the other woman's lips met her own in a deep and passionate kiss. She barely had time to think as Gabrielle's lips left her own as the younger woman moved to stand opposite her she cold see the desire the green eyes as clear as day. She felt the wood of the desk as Gabrielle pushed her on to it hard, she hadn't expected things to go this was way or for the young woman to be so forward but a part of her didn't care. She hadn't seen this side of Gabrielle before and she desperately wanted to experience more of it as it was so intense she could feel the other woman's hands bracing wrists tightly. She felt the younger woman grip on her wrists loosen as she leaned over her kisses became much softer and tender but no less passionate. It was as if her lover had lost control but had gained it back in an instant. Truth was that she should have seen this coming as Gabrielle had clearly wanted this last night but it hadn't happened due to her horns coming through.

She closed her eyes enjoying the other woman's hands as they started to roam down her body igniting the fire deep with in, gods this was bliss. Gabrielle breathed in steadying herself as the other woman hands began to remove the sheet around her body. She felt a slight twinge of guilt for just one moment she had let her primal need and desire overwhelm her for just a moment and she wasn't happy about it. She had no idea how it had happened she had always in control and the last thing she wanted to do was harm the older woman in anyway. She moved her hands to her being as tender and as gentle as possible as her voice hit the air. "I am Golden Hind." It was more of a statement than a question. Xena met the other woman's lips again as she let go of the white cover. "Yes you are Golden Hind." Gabrielle gently took unbuckled the other woman's shoulder armour letting it drop to the floor. "And you are my one true love." Xena felt a smile form as wrapped her legs around the other woman's waist as her breast and back plate were pulled off. She had never made love in her own office and that just excited her all the more as she felt the other woman move so her body was on top her own. "I'll love you forever." She breathed in as the other woman's lips met her own once more.

8

Iris looked up from the table as she drew on her map again with an ink and quill, she could see the sun light outside. She wanted to go to bed but she had no choice she had to meet her contact his visit was just too important. It mattered to werewolf rebellion in Apollonia the werewolf who she was meeting was coming here directly from Corinth. His trip was taking longer than normal but she couldn't fault him for that, he was an elderly werewolf and it meant that he could only travel at night when his strength was at its best. She looked over watching as the small boy opposite played with her older daughter Kassia, their game was a gentle one as they shared a wooden toy between them. She breathed in deeply as she looked at the little boy again. He was five years old and looking nothing like her or even her husband, even her human daughter bore no resemblance to him she had brown hair and blue eyes. He had dark black hair and dark tanned skin no doubt elements from his real father, who she knew had been murdered before his birth. His eyes though were every bit his mother they were lush green and they lit up his face, he even had her smile he was also human just like her daughter.

She loved him with her heart and she had promised his mother that she would take care of him and look after him as it far too dangerous for him to be inside the Grand City. He was Gabrielle's son and she was the true werewolf king but many years before she had become Horn Hind she had let her escape with her new born daughter and she'd been able to meet up with her human lover. She knew that if Gabrielle hadn't let her go that day she would have died as would her new born daughter. She owed her life and what better way to repay the favour than to look after her son and keep him hidden from the Imperial Council. She knew that a day would come when she would return for him and she had a feeling it would be soon if the rumours she had heard were true. She was itching to start this war against the Imperial Council as where her contacts in Corinth, she had, had enough of hiding in the shadows. She had already sent another loyal contact from Athens to deliver a message, the most important message Gabrielle would ever reserve in her life. Thirteen werewolves had died trying to get their hands on a copy of the master plan, one had succeeded and she had been truly horrified to find out what it was when she'd read it.

When she'd been a builder in the Grand City it was an idea that had been whispered in her ear at last resort which would kill thousands of human's in fail swoop. It was a vile disgusting concept and not one had ever wanted to see happen. It was called _the bleeding pillars of sorrow _named so because it was neither mercifully nor honourable. It was an idea the even the Crescent Hind had rejected because he saw it as to brutal she knew that Gabrielle would have rejected it as well. That was why she'd been thrown in to the pit of the palace in Corinth clearly they had wanted her out of the way for a long time. That was assuming that rumour was true, she breathed in deeply watching as her husband Parthenios started to pace he was in werewolf form and his eyes were on their children. She lowered her gaze she had never meant to turn him but the mating urge had been like Tartarus. She'd never experienced anything like it in her whole life it was agonizing and painful on so many levels but what made it worse was the sexual pain. With the mating urge you were turned on ever second of the day all you could think about was having sex with the person you wanted to mate with.

You got the shakes, stomach pains and you couldn't think straight it was worse than torture and she had been tortured before. The worst part of it was that if you ignored it, you started to loose your grip and become violent. That had scared her more than anything because she didn't want to harm their children. She had, had to go through with biting her partner, she felt guilty about that even to this day but he had been fine with it. He had said that they were in this together just as they had been in beginning when he'd met her out side the Grand City in the dead of night. It had been a strange first meeting as he had seen her in werewolf form and had panicked she'd knocked him to the ground and held him down. She'd been told to kill any human she saw but she knew she wasn't a warrior and she just couldn't go through with it, she'd let him go much to his surprise. Then she'd spoken to him telling him to leave but it was clear by that point curiosity had gotten the better of him and they'd started talking, that talking had later led to more as they'd kept on meeting up over the months.

It was only when a warrior had seen what she was doing that her ears had been torn for her actions but it hadn't stopped her. After going through that she had wanted to escape the Grand City and she had done so. Her ears were only half healed now but that was the way it was, werewolf a very long time to heal. It take more time before hers healed fully but the jagged scars would always remain painting the criss-cross lines of a traitor, not that she really cared, she had survived worse and she was here to talk about it now. Parthenios stopped pacing as he turned Iris. "He's late." Iris eyed the scroll in front of her. "Just give him time, Rome wasn't built in day, nether was the Greek Empire." She looked up as the door as opened and a white haired man in his late sixties walked in he gave her a smile as he closed the door behind him. "Good tidings from Corinth." Iris breathed in deeply. "You are a day late Quentin." Quentin calmly sat down on the chair opposite her. "You know you're not the only werewolf staring a rebellion Iris…my children are pushing the rebellion in Corinth as is my wife Galiena." He breathed as Parthenios walked over to the window keeping an eye of what was going on outside. "Don't worry I wasn't followed, the Imperial Council's spies are rubbish when it comes to taking notice of old werewolves like me, they don't see as a threat so they ignore us."

Iris put her hands together. "So is it true, the rumours I mean?" Quentin felt his smile widen. "If you mean is Horn Hind alive then yes she's breathing and well taken care off…you didn't tell me that she smoked coltsfoot though." Iris blinked in surprise. "She didn't smoke during our last meeting." Quentin leaned back in the chair. "Also the other rumour is true the Empress is in love with her and as well which confirmed what we all thought all along. It may have also contributed to the ending of the hunting law and our race gaining equal rights in the Greek Empire. The only thing I couldn't confirm was what happened in the pit and how Horn Hind got put in there but I' sure when you two meet again you can discuss it." He paused eyeing the little dark haired boy opposite who had green eyes. "After all, your little boy well lets just say that his true origins are very clear to me." Iris eyed him she didn't like were this was going she turned to Kassia who looked up. "Kassia be a sweet heart and go play with your brother in your bed room." Her daughter's face turned to annoyance as she spoke. "But mum?" Iris raised her hand pointing to the bedroom. "Now Kassia."

She watched as her daughter breathed in leading the young boy out who smiled before disappearing from site. She turned back to the older man putting her hands together. "Sebastianos is our son and we love him." Quentin shook his head. "He's not your son though is he? I mean you only have to look at the boy to know he is not yours." He paused. "I mean he has her eyes, they both smell the same and my nose might be old but I can still pick up on the scent of a mother and child." Iris put a hand on her face feeling the frustration hit home. "You may know this truth but you can not tell anyone, if the Imperial Council works out that he is her son they will kill him." Parthenios turned eyeing the older man. "We made a promise to her, we said that we would protect her son and we have done so and if anything happens to him she will never forgive us. I love the boy but I do know that he will one day be returned to his mother." Quentin shook his head sadly. "You have not told him the truth have you, that he's not your son?" Iris folded her arms as she shook her head. "He's five he's to young to know the truth and I don't want him to go through that he's not ready."

Quentin adjusted his shirt. "It won't be long before he starts to question his true origins, one day he's going to look at you all and see that he's different, he will ask why his eyes aren't light brown or sea blue and why his hairs not brown. He'll then ask why he has black hair, green eyes and tanned skin." He looked up slightly. "I assume the dark hair and tanned skin came from his father?" Iris nodded sadly. "His father was murdered before he was born I saw his father once he was a warrior named Damokles. He was an honourable man who believed in equality for all werewolves, he also believed that half breed or full breed shouldn't matter and breeding with humans should be allowed as well as human children. He taught Gabrielle every single one of these ideas moulding her in to the woman she is now. After she became Horn Hind no matter what the Imperial Council did they couldn't break her ideals and he was murdered for it, I only found out this as I ran in to a run away a warrior who had served with him he told me everything." She breathed in painful. "It's tragic that Sebastianos will never know his father, he was a great man."

Quentin looked up meeting her gaze. "He will know his mother though you can make it so by giving him back to her." Iris shook her head. "No if I do that he will be targeted by the Imperial Council, plus the palace in Corinth isn't safe!" Quentin sat up in his chair. "Well you are going to have to decide and soon Iris because once war breaks out between us and the Imperial Council no one will be safe." He turned looking around the small villa. "Time is no longer on our side we both know this." Iris raised her hand eyeing him. "I've sent my best to Corinth to deliver the message personally…I know as well as anyone else that if the Imperial Council go through with this our race will never be forgiven." Quentin looked down feeling the pain hit his chest. "Collapsing whole cities using underground tunnels does not bear thinking about Iris. We both know that the bridge in Thessaly was nothing more than a test but this won't be a test. It will be a for real, a whole city will collapse in to the ground, werewolf tunnels being used to destroy rather than build it goes everything the Emerald Hind believed in." Iris felt a sneer form. "You don't need to remind me off this I was a builder remember, the only reason those plans are going to Gabrielle now is because my rebels stole them from the Grand City."

Quentin took in a deep breath. "Then war will come no matter what, the moment those plans make it in to Horn Hinds hands she will turn on the Imperial Council and her rage will be unyielding. She already knows of the rebels in Corinth and by the time she reads those plans she will know about your rebels here as well. It is inevitable, I assume you many have copies of those plans." Iris folded her arms. "I'm not stupid you think I'd send just one person. When I referred to my best I was refereeing to my best of three and I have three other copies in different places. I know that the moment that the Imperial Council realize what I'm doing they will send out their best to kill my best…but I doubt they'll get all three." Quentin put a hand on his chin. "Then the men and women you sent knew that it might be a one way trip?" Iris looked up meeting his uncertain gaze. "Yes they knew they were told of its importance and they came forward willingly, they were not forced. It's the price we pay for this rebellion we have to except at any moment that we might die for our true king." Quentin looked at her for a long moment. "Then I hope that when our time comes around that we are just as willing to die for the Golden Hind."

8

Gabrielle breathed in deeply as she laying on top of Xena's naked body her head resting under the other woman's neck. They were both laid over the desk whose papers had been pushed aside and were now spread all over the floor along with Xena's clothes and the bed sheet she had been wearing. They had been lying together now for the past few minutes just enjoying each others company. Xena felt a smile form as a thought crossed her mind as she kissed the other woman's head. "You know I'm never quite going to look at this desk the same way again." Gabrielle felt a wide smile form as she looked down seeing that the other woman had moved her small carved bird in to one of the draws which she'd opened but left open as she'd become to distracted to close it. "I've never done this before…it's new to me." Xena raised her eyebrow. "You've never made love on a desk before?" Gabrielle shook her head. "No just about all my relationships took place in beds or on bedrolls in the wilderness." Xena eased up her hand running it through her long blonde hair. "Do you miss the wilderness? I mean you spent most of your life on the road fighting yet here you don't get that sense of adventure." Gabrielle looked up meeting her uncertain gaze for a long moment. "I miss elements but it's not the elements you might think. I don't miss the fighting as I love being here in this palace with you the only things I do miss are hunting and I miss fishing."

Xena blinked in surprise. "You like fishing?" Gabrielle raised her hand moving it through the other woman's damp hair. "The werewolf version yes, you don't use a rod, you have to dive in at night in to pitch black waters and grab fish, its can be quite challenging." Xena moved her hand to the other woman's face. "Personally I always liked fishing but I prefer the rod myself, though I confess I don't get that kind of joy when I fish in the palace pond. The fish are really not that challenging to catch and they were gifts from the Greek royals their bred to be_docile_ and pretty." Gabrielle looked up meeting her gaze. "I know, I caught one once, it was a month after the royals came here, just found it really easy and I put it back in the pond, I didn't hurt it." Xena felt her smile turn to a playful grin. "You fished in my pond?" Gabrielle shrugged as she as she looked at the other woman. "I was bored." Xena raised her hand running it over her back enjoying the feel of soft skin. "Well you'd have to be bored to fish in the royal pond I mean I only keep it because the children like the fish, just like I keep the peacocks even though they annoy me." Gabrielle shook her head. "I don't care for your peacock's ether but then they tend to stare clear of me in both forms."

Xena laughed unable to stop herself as she met the other woman's light green gaze enjoying the view. "Well you eat one of them there bound to remember." Gabrielle raised her hand. "Look it's not just the peacocks that don't like me, the cats in palace are wary of me as are the dogs and horses can't stand me in werewolf form, the only animal I can seem to connect with is birds." Xena felt her laughter stop as something hit her, she had never once seen Gabrielle enter the stables in all the time she'd known her and it hadn't occurred to her until now. "Horses don't like you?" Gabrielle looked up slightly. "No they don't in werewolf form they try to kick me and in human form they are nervous of me." Xena sat up slightly looking at the other woman. "Can you ride a horse?" Gabrielle shook her head. "No, but I've never needed to in werewolf form I can just about keep up with a horse. Plus werewolves don't use horses, there's just no point when you can keep up with them when their galloping." Xena felt a smile form. "You know we are going to have fix that. When you go through Corinth you need to be beside me on horseback it's for your own protection." Gabrielle shook her head. "Well if you can find a horse that won't kick me or run away from me in ether form then I'll ride it." Xena raised an eyebrow. "Are you setting me a challenge?" Gabrielle felt a playful smile form. "Something like that yes." Xena moved her hand up to her lovers face putting it on it. "Well then I'd be more than happy to except that challenge, I'll find you a horse that won't kick you or hurt you and then you can learn to ride it."

She leaned over meeting the other woman's lips in a gentle and warm kiss feeling the need to change the topic. "I wanted to ask you something." Gabrielle raised both eyebrows enjoying the feel of the other woman's body which she was lying on top of. "Yes?" Xena eased herself up in to a sitting position pulling her lover up in to her lap. She hadn't wanted to ask this question but she knew that it was important and she would have to ask it sooner or later as she just hated the idea of destroying this moment. "What do you intend to do about the Imperial Council?" Gabrielle felt a cold smile as she shifted getting comfortable on the other woman's lap. "I'm going to destroy them and take back my kingdom." Xena breathed in, in some ways the younger woman saying this made her feel a lot better. She was already prepared for war and she knew that this war was inevitable but what had always worried her was Gabrielle's lack of self esteem when it came to her saying that she was the true ruler. It was clear to her now that this had changed and the younger woman now believed that she was ruler of her people she wanted every back which had been stole from her, her horns coming through had clearly changed how she saw herself and that was so refreshing to see. She eased up her hand running it down her face. "As I've said I'll be here every step of the way, what ever you need I'll give your people and where ever you need to go I'll be there for you." She breathed in deeply wrapping her around the other woman feeling her pull closer as she spoke in a soft tone. "Love you Gabrielle." Gabrielle tightened her grip around the other woman's waist the world around her could end right now and she wouldn't care because she knew that right now she was were she was meant to be which was in the other woman's tender embrace she closed her eyes speaking softly. "I love you to Xena."

End of part 100

_End Of Book One_

It felt only right for the final chapter of this book to end in Xena's study, as this story really began the study. It felt like a good way to make things feel as though they had finally come full circle.

To all the readers who have read, reviewed, followed and faved this story, thank you so much I really appreciate your input. I realize that there are quite a few loose ends which have not been tied up all of these will be fixed in the sequel.


End file.
